High School Never Ends
by Mosaic Broken Hearts
Summary: it's my second go at a high school OC Submission story. submissions closed unless you PM me and I specifically say you can submit... R&R!
1. Applications

Okay, I'm sorry to all those who submitted characters to **SitMoHS**, and who read it, but I can't do it anymore. So I'm starting a new one.

Here's the plot:

The high school is called Dharma Academy. It's a boarding school in Australia, because that will be easier for me to figure out. This story is set in 2009. In the area around Dharma Academy there are three Middle schools: Mittelos Academy (basically Others), Oceanic Academy (survivors) and Kahana High School (freighters). These three schools have very big rivalries, and, as you can imagine, the people who originally came from one of those schools have a rivalry amongst them too.

The principal of the school is Richard Alpert, by the way.

Here's the form:

Full name (including common nicknames):

Sawyer's nicknames:

Age (no higher than 18):

Grade (9, 10, 11 or 12):

Gender:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Which clique (if any) they belong to:

Which Middle School are they from, if one of the three (Kahana, Oceanic, Mittelos):

When they came to the school (new student, been there since freshman year, ect.):

If a new student, why they moved:

Past:

Interests/Hobbies:

Strengths:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pairings:

Best classes:

Worst classes:

Are they part of a team or club? (Track, basketball, football, chess, cheerleading, ect.):

Possession (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal):

Languages they speak:

Weaknesses:

Catchphrases:

Song to describe them (optional, but would be appreciated):

Misc.:

**If you submitted a character to the last story and they weren't in Stranded in the Middle of Nowhere, you can resubmit them if you want. Also, if there's anything you want to know about Stranded in the Middle of High School that you want to know, ask me, and I'll put a chapter up on SitMoHS to answer all questions.**

**Oh, and each person can only submit two people each. For now, at least.**

**And, I have a story over on FictionPress, and it would really mean a lot to me if some of you guys could read it. the links on my authors page.**


	2. Students

Here are the accepted characters so far:

Girls:

Mallory Roux

Jendayi "Jen" Abdou

Vixenlie "Vixen" Greene

Erin Rutherford

Bethany "Beth" Ford

Maddyson Scarlett Dawson

Krystel Pace

Roma Solari

Raziya "Raz" Abdou

Leanne "Lea" Shephard

Irisi "Iris" Abdou

Syvanna "Syv" Szewczyk

Nila Rivven

Ziva Isabella DelRossi

Elizabeth "Ella" Linus

Jessica "Jess" Lewis

Boys:

Ruben Cooper

Ashai "Ash" Abdou

Zachary "Zach" Myles

Chad Dawson

Leo Pasanda

Sinbad "Sin" ElGabri

Samuel "Sammy" Vance

Hayder Jarrah

Bojan "Bo" Rush

Radovan Rush

Dak-Ho Paik

Austin Widmore

Damien Ehrlich

Darren Morgan

**I need some more males, as you can see. It would really help. Thanks! The first chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Dorms 815a and 816a

**Hey. Here's the first chapter. The first few chapters will be introducing the characters, one or two dorms at a time. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

'I don't know about this, Haji,' Ashai Abdou said as they walked in the front of the school.

'Mum wants you and Raz to keep an eye on her,' his brother, Haji, shrugged. 'I'd do it myself, but I've finished school.'

'So we're just meant to lie to her?' Ashai asked.

'Hell yes!' the girl on the other side of Haji exclaimed. 'Bloody Hell, Ash. And you call yourself my brother.'

'Sorry, Raziya, but I don't like to lie to our sister.'

'Stop arguing,' Haji said as they walked over to the secretary. 'Hi, we're here for Raziya and Ashai Abdou's schedules,' he said to the secretary.

She nodded and ruffled through a stack of paper in front of her, before procuring two slips of paper and handing them to him. 'Here you go, sir.'

'Thanks,' he said.

'And if you two ever need anything,' she added to the teenagers. 'I'll be here. I'm Mrs. Stanhope.'

'We'll be sure to keep that in mind,' Raziya muttered sarcastically.

Haji rolled his eyes at her and spoke. 'Okay, see you some time soon. Visit sometime if you want. Melbourne's not that far away.'

'Bye,' Ash and Raziya said in unison.

--

'Now, please be on your best behavior,' Sabrina said to the three teenagers in the car with her.

'Of course, Sabrina,' Shannon rolled her eyes as she mouthed 'control freak' to her older sister, who nodded in response.

'Come back home for the holidays, okay?' Sabrina added as they got out of the car.

'Yes, mum,' Boone said before the three of them slammed their doors in unison.

'Not if I can help it,' Erin said. Boone shot her a look before walking inside.

'Let's find a way not to go home for holidays,' Shannon said to her older sister.

'Agreed.'

Erin smiled slightly at her sister before looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

'I'm in 815a. You?'

'416a.'

'Okay, I'll see you around then.'

Erin walked through the front doors, hoping that she would be in the same dorm as her best friend. The friend she hadn't seen in a month, because she had been in Poland, visiting her family. She sighed as she reached the door to room 815a. Opening it she saw that the light was off. She flicked it on to see an empty room, no bags or anything. She was the first one there. As usual, there were two bunk beds in the room and a piece of paper taped to the wall, where there were usually four names of the people in the room, although there was sometimes less and even sometimes more. Walking over, Erin read it.

Abdou, Jendayi

Austen, Katherine

Greene, Vixenlie

Rutherford, Erin

Erin grinned. Vixen was in the same room as her. She read through the list again. Katherine Austen… no. she had never heard of her. But Jendayi Abdou was someone she had definitely heard of. This year was going to be Hell on earth.

She sighed and threw her bag on one of the top bunks before jumping up there with it, waiting for someone to come.

--

Kate Austen walked through the hallways of her new school, trying to find the right dorm. She wasn't particularly happy about being here, but then again, it was better than being at home with Wayne. She hoped her mother could handle it. That was the only thing that worried her.

As she had been thinking, she hadn't been watching where she was going, and she bumped into someone, making them both fall to the ground, everything in their arms falling to the ground too.

'Oh my God I am so sorry,' the other girl said, trying to gather all her possessions.

'It's my fault,' Kate said, picking up her belongings. 'Sorry.'

The red head smiled at her. 'I'm Vixen.'

'Kate,' she smiled back as they both stood up. 'What dorm are you in?'

'815a. you?'

'Same,' she smiled. 'I can't find it,' she confessed.

'Come on,' she smiled. The two girls walked to the room, talking animatedly. They got to right room and Kate opened it, the two walked inside. A blonde girl jumped off one of the top beds and almost knocked Vixen to the ground in her attempt to hug her.

'Vixen Babe!' she exclaimed happily.

'Erin!' Vixen exclaimed.

'Who's this?' Erin asked, gesturing to Kate. 'She in our dorm?' Vixen nodded. 'That would make you Katherine Austen then, coz I know you're not Ice.'

'I prefer Kate,' she said.

'Hey Kate,' Erin said. 'I'm Erin.'

'Did I hear right?' Vixen asked. 'We have Ice in this room?'

'Unfortunately,' Erin said.

'Great,' Vixen said, throwing her bag on the bed under Erin. Kate threw hers on the other top bunk.

'Who is she?' Kate asked.

'Who?' Erin asked. 'Ice?' Kate nodded. 'She's the biggest bitch the school has ever seen.'

'But what's her name?'

'Jendayi Abdou,' Vixen said.

'Do you know her well?'

'Babe, everyone knows her,' Erin said. 'She's like the Wicked Bitch of the West.'

'So, I'm not gonna get along with her?'

'Highly doubt it Sweetheart,' Vixen said.

--

Jack Shephard walked into the gym across the road from the school, hoping it was where his sister was. He hadn't seen her in a month and was worried about her. He looked around the gym, until he finally located her, boxing. He walked over to the girl with the vibrant blue hair.

'Leanne,' he said. She glanced at him.

'You should know Jack,' she said. 'That I go by Lea, now.'

'You should come home,' he said.

'Hell no! He's a son of a bitch who isn't good enough for mum!'

'Don't come back for him, come back for mum,' he said. 'She's afraid something's gonna happen to you, that you'll do something stupid.'

'I'm already pregnant, what other crazy shenanigans could I get into?'

'You're pregnant?' he asked in shock.

'Uh huh. Two months.'

'Leanne-'

'It is Lea!'

'Lea, this is an even better reason to come home.'

'No, Jack. Not while he's there.'

'He's your dad.'

'I'm sure you have a point.'

'That is my point.'

'Well, it's not a good enough reason,' she shrugged. 'Look, Jack. This is what I decided to do. I'm gonna drop out of school when I'm six months, get a job as a waitress or something, have my baby, look after my baby, and not come back to school.'

'Lea-'

'Oh, and did I mention how I'm going to cut off all communications with the rest of my family? And possibly move somewhere like Hawaii, or Paris. Always wanted to go to those places.'

'Lea-'

'You can't change my mind about this Jack. Not this time.'

--

Jendayi Abdou closed her eyes and listened to the beat of the music. When it got to a certain part of the song she started dancing. She just let the music carry her. This is what she loved. She danced around the empty studio, and envisioned when she would eventually make it big. Perhaps in the New York City Ballet. She wanted to become a Prima Ballerina, and she wanted nothing to stop her in her quest to get there. She sighed, remembering when she used to go to the School of American Ballet. That was until she was ten, and her leg was broken. And now she went here.

She smiled bitterly as she did a grand jeté across the room, going into a pirouette.

At that moment a door slammed closed.

The tall Egyptian girl finished the pirouette before facing the brown haired boy.

'Do you need something, shorty?' she asked viciously over the music.

'I heard music,' he shrugged.

'So you decided to interrupt me?' she asked icily.

'Obviously,' he said, his teeth clenched. Clearly he was having a hard time handling her attitude.

'Who the Hell are you, anyway?' Jendayi asked, turning off the music.

'Why do you care?'

'I don't,' she snapped, shouldering her huge bag and slipping on her shoes as she did so. She walked to the door.

'My name's Sammy!' he yelled after her.

'Why am I supposed to care?' she yelled back.

He stood there. That girl was interesting, he decided.

--

Maddyson Dawson stopped in front of room 816a. She could not wait. According to Beth, the parties and stuff like that were nothing less than legendary. She opened the door and confidently walked in, to see a Hispanic girl and a girl with dark blonde hair.

'Hi!' Maddyson exclaimed excitedly.

'Hi,' the Hispanic girl said. 'You're Maddyson or Ziva, right?'

'Maddyson,' she said.

'I'm Ana Lucia,' she said. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

'I'm Penelope. Everyone just calls me Penny though,' the other girl said, jumping down from her bed.

'So,' Maddyson said. 'Is it just the three us in here?'

'No,' Ana said. 'We have one more. Ziva DelRossi or something like that.'

'Do you know her?'

'I've never heard of her,' Penny said.

--

Ziva DelRossi moodily slammed the door of the taxi. She had been here for less than thirty seconds and already hated it. What she would give to be back in Tel Aviv. But no. she couldn't. She had been in this country for two years now and wasn't going home anytime soon. She sighed and walked inside, taking out the schedule she had already gotten.

Room 816a.

She got out a map of the school, and located on the map where it was, and started walking there. She probably looked stupid, using a map to find her way around, but she figured it was better than getting lost. When she found the room she opened the door to see three people in there already.

'Hey!' a blonde exclaimed. 'I'm Maddyson! You must be Ziva, yeah?'

'Yes,' she said, putting her bag on a bottom bunk.

'I'm Penny,' Penny added. 'This is Ana Lucia,' she gestured to the Hispanic girl.

'Hey,' Ana said to Ziva.

'How do you like the school so far?' Maddyson asked.

'It's okay, I guess,' Ziva shrugged.

--

Jendayi angrily walked down the hallway. God, that guy was so infuriating, and she had only been talking to him for a minute.

'Hey, Jen,' a red head said. Jendayi stopped and turned.

'Hey, Mallory,' she said.

'How were the holidays?'

'Well, you know, back in Egypt! So, so fun,' she said sarcastically.

'I still don't get why you don't like Egypt,' Mallory said as they began to walk. Jen rolled her eyes. Sure, Mallory was only a year younger than her, but she was _so_ naïve sometimes. Then again, no one knew. No one except her and her family. And, she figured that was quite an achievement, when you considered that Erin Rutherford, the school gossip, was in her year.

'I just don't like it. How were your holidays?'

'Well, you know, back in Canada! So, so fun,' she said sarcastically. Jen rolled her eyes again as they got to Mallory's dorm. 'Bye.'

'Bye,' Jen said. She walked by herself in silence until she got to room 815a. She wrenched the door open and walked in, looking around at them as she did so.

'Damn it. Damn it. Who the Hell are you?' she said, looking around at Vixen, Erin and Kate respectively.

'Kate,' Erin said. 'Meet Jendayi Abdou.'

'Oh,' Kate said in realization.

''oh'?' Jen snapped. 'What the Hell is 'oh' supposed to mean?'

'Nothing, Jendayi,' Vixen said.

'Stop calling me Jendayi, Vixenlie,' she said.

'Oh?' Erin said. 'What do you propose we call you then?'

'Well, everyone seems to enjoy calling Wicked Bitch of the West, so you could try that. Or even heartless bitch, or cold-hearted bitch! They seem to be favorites too!' she snapped angrily. She hated this place.

'What the Hell is your problem, Ice Heart?' Erin snapped.

'That's also a crowd favorite! How could I forget that?' she exclaimed, throwing her bag on the remaining bed underneath Kate. She kicked off her shoes and turned her iPod on, letting the sound of Three Days Grace block out the other girls. She sighed. What she would give to be in America, away from these people, away from her family.

--

**Hope you liked it! And I need this form filled out too:**

**Views about alcohol:**

**Views about drugs (such as heroin, marijuana, ect.):**

**Views about smoking:**

**Views about sex:**

**And now that you've met the OCs, anyone else you think will be good for a pairing or a great enemy?**

**Any shenanigans they could get into?**

**Any problem that could arise with your character:**

**What job they want when they're older: **

**AND I NEED MORE MALE OCS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE SUBMITTED TWO ALREADY, I JUST NEED MALES! I'D REALLY LIKE A MALE WIDMORE! OH AND I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT A RELATIVE OF SUN!**


	4. Dorms 415a and 415b

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

Sammy walked into his dorm after his encounter with the Egyptian girl, still wondering who she was. He stopped short when he saw that there was a Hell of a lot more people in the room then there should be.

'Why are there so many people in this room?' he asked.

A boy reading a book looked up quickly. 'Samuel, right?' he said.

'Sammy,' he said, throwing his bag on a bed.

'Well, Sammy,' one of the girls sitting there said. 'I think you're hot.'

Everyone but one boy looked surprised at the girls' boldness.

'Raz, don't you have a boyfriend?' the only one not surprised asked.

'Yeah, but just because you're taken, doesn't mean that you can't state your opinion about the hotness of someone else, Ash,' the girl said.

'Why are you girls even here?' Sammy asked.

'Coz we can,' a blonde girl said.

'And who are all of you?'

'I'm Charlie,' one guy said. 'My sister, Krystel,' he pointed to the blonde girl who had spoken. 'Radovan,' the first person to speak. 'Shannon,' another blonde girl. 'Juliet,' yet another blonde girl. 'And the twins, Ashai and-'

'Ash,' the boy interrupted.

'And Raziya,' Charlie finished as though he had never been interrupted.

'Raz,' the bold girl said.

'Right…' Sammy said.

'You're not in our dorm, are you?' Shannon asked her.

'No,' Raz shrugged.

Sammy looked at her closely. 'You wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you?'

'Tall, looks like an older version of me?' he nodded. 'Yeah. Why?'

'Long story short, I had a heated discussion with her before.'

'Oh, yeah. Jen was always one to attack first, ask questions later,' Ash nodded. There was a knock on the door.

'Who are we talking about?' Juliet asked as Sammy opened the door.

'You,' he said in surprise to the girl in front of him.

'Bloody Hell. You just keep turning up like a bad virus, don't you?' Jen said, pushing past him and looking at Ash. 'Where is Raziya?'

'Right here, Jen,' Raz said.

'Good,' she looked at them both. 'I just got an interesting call from Kalila, who got the information off Haji.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes. I was told that you guys decided to come here and not inform me. I cannot believe the two of you.'

'It was Ash's idea!' Raziya exclaimed.

'Why the Hell would you do this?'

Everyone watched the three in fascination.

'You don't understand, Jen,' Raz said. 'You don't know what it's like back home, in Alexandria.'

Realization dawned on her face and she quickly switched to Arabic, much to the annoyance of everyone else. The three siblings had a quick conversation in Arabic, before Jen walked to the door.

'So we're settled?' she asked her siblings. 'You don't talk to me, and the world goes round.'

'Yeah, sure,' Raz said while Ash nodded.

'Oh, apparently, according to Haji, Hayley wants you to visit,' Ash added.

A flicker of emotion passed Jen's face before she spoke. 'I'll keep that in mind,' she said, before walking out.

'I'm so surprised you're not dead of starvation yet, Ash,' Raz said shaking her head. 'Seems like eating would be difficult with your foot always in your mouth.'

'Ha, funny, Raz,' he said sarcastically.

The others exchanged looks. What were they talking about?

--

'Roma!' Leanne yelled, running in the dorm room.

Roma jumped down from her top bunk and looked at her friend.

'Whoa, Lea, what'd you do to your hair?' she asked, seeing the completely blue hair on her friend. 'Did you lose a bet?'

'No,' she laughed. 'I'm making a statement.'

'A statement?'

'Yeah. I might be pregnant, but even when I'm a mum, I'll stay young at heart.'

'You're pregnant?!' she shrieked.

'No, I just said it to see your reaction, Roma,' she said sarcastically.

'I cannot believe this.'

'Neither could I. but its happening.'

'Who's the father?'

'This guy I met in December,' she shrugged. 'His name's Sin.'

'Sin?' Roma asked.

'Yeah. I saw him nearly every day. We didn't talk much, if you get what I mean.'

'Lea, I don't need to hear about your sex life.'

'You know that I know that you want to know what I know.'

Roma rolled her eyes. 'When are you due?'

'Dunno,' she shrugged.

Roma opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when two other girls walked in the room.

'Hey, guys,' Lea said.

'Hey,' they both said, throwing their bags on different beds. Lea actually hadn't put her bag anywhere, and there was only two top bunks left now. Roma looked at her friend.

'Hey, guys,' she began. 'I think Lea should have a bottom bunk.'

'Why?' Ella asked.

'She-' she began before pausing. Maybe Lea didn't want to tell people. 'She hurt her ankle, and it would be easier for her if she didn't have to jump down.'

'Oh, yeah,' Claire said, moving her bag to the top bunk. 'Sure.'

Lea smiled and sat on the ground, as the rest of them did too. They remained quiet for awhile.

'So I'm pregnant,' Lea said casually.

'For real?' Ella asked.

'Seriously?' Claire asked.

'Yeah,' she said. 'My parents don't know. Haven't been home for a month.'

'Where've you been then?' Ella asked.

'Around,' she paused. 'You guys can help me through this, right?'

'Do you even have to ask, Lea?' Claire asked.

'We're with you all the way, darling,' Roma added.

'Even when I get cravings in the middle of the night you guys with cars would go get me something?' Lea asked.

'Yes,' Claire said. 'Of course.'

'This is amazing,' Ella said.

'You, having a baby,' Roma added. 'It's exciting.'

Lea smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. 'Yes, I know.'

'I call aunt!' Ella exclaimed suddenly.

--

Raziya walked down the hallway, after leaving her brothers dorm, intending to find her own dorm. When she found it she walked in, her bag over her shoulder, to see four girls looking at her.

'The new girl, right?' a girl with vibrant blue hair said.

'Lea,' a blonde said. 'She has a name. It's…' she searched for a piece of paper. 'Raziya Abdou?' she asked.

'Yeah, call me Raz though,' she said.

'Excuse me,' the blue haired girl, Lea, interrupted. 'I might have just been hallucinating, but did you just say 'Abdou'?'

'Yeah,' the blonde said in realization.

'You have a sister, yes?' another girl said.

'Several.'

'What are their names?' yet another girl asked.

'Haifa, Adiva, Kiya, Irisi, Jendayi and Kalila,' Raz said.

'Jendayi is your sister?'

'Yes,' Raz sighed. 'I understand no one likes her at this school.'

'Okay, glad we established that,' she said. 'My name's Ella.'

'I'm Claire,' the blonde added.

'Lea,' the blue haired girl added.

'Roma,' the last girl said.

'Nice to meet you all,' she said, throwing her bag on a bed. 'Are we allowed to smoke here?'

'Sure,' Lea said. 'Smoke in here, if you like.'

'No way are you smoking in here,' Roma said.

'Oh,' Ella said. 'Roma hates smoking.'

'It's not only that, Elizabeth,' she said, and although she said it to Ella she was looking pointedly at Lea.

'Sorry, Lea,' Ella said. 'Momentarily forgot.'

'Its okay, Ella,' Lea said. 'I forget all the time.'

'What do you mean?' Raz asked.

The other four exchanged looks.

'She is in our dorm, Lea,' Claire reminded. 'She should know.'

'Raz,' Lea said. 'You understand the concept of breathe a word of this to anyone, and a will break your jaw, don't you?'

'Yes,' Raz said, wondering what was going on.

'Okay, good. I'm pregnant.'

Raz blinked. She wasn't expecting _that_. 'Really?'

'Yeah, I want to keep it on the down low, though. Until it's obvious.'

'Are we the only ones that know?'

'And my brother, Jack,' she said. 'Not even my parents.'

'Wow. Just… wow.'

'It doesn't bother you?' Roma asked.

'No, not really.'

'God, you are _so _not as bitchy as I thought you'd be, with Jendayi as a sister,' Ella said.

--

'So what year are you in again?' Sinbad ElGabri asked the girl next to him.

'Twelve,' Erin said. 'You?'

'Same. And what was your name?'

'Erin.'

'I'm Sin.'

'Nice to meet you,' she said. 'So you're new?'

'Yeah. And I'm glad I've got some beautiful girls in my year,' he said as they rounded a corner and promptly bumped into someone.

'Watch where you're going, Abdou!' Erin exclaimed.

'Why don't you watch where you're going, Rutherford?' Jendayi snapped before gaping at the boy. 'Sin?' she asked.

'Jen,' he smiled. 'Hey. Haven't seen you in ages.'

'Yeah,' she said softly. 'I have to go,' she added, rushing past them and around the corner, to her dorm. She got inside and when she saw no one was there she went straight for the bathroom. She closed the door and slipped off her jeans, seeing the marks on her thighs. She sighed and slid against the wall, to the ground.

She could tell it would start again.

--

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. The Warriors are here

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

'what classes do you guys have later?' Charlotte asked as she ate breakfast with her friends.

'science,' Dak said, pulling a face as he took a mouthful of juice.

'it's not that bad,' Syvanna said.

'Syv,' Jessica said. 'babe, you don't know what you're talking about. Science sucks. Although not as bad as English.'

'who are you?' Dak asked Syvanna. He turned to Charlotte and Jessica. 'and how do you know her?'

'her name's Syvanna,' Charlotte said.

'she's our neighbor,' Jess added.

At that moment Leanne rushed past them, away from where she had been sitting.

Roma slowly followed her.

--

'so, I'm doing my midterms, but then I'm leaving,' Lea said to her roommates as she started on her fifth piece of toast.

'good for you, darling,' Roma said.

'hey, ladies,' Sawyer said, sitting down in between Lea and Roma.

'what do you want, Sawyer?' Ella asked.

'well, hello,' Raz said flirtatiously to Sawyer. 'and who might you be?'

'the name's Sawyer,' he said.

'I'm Raz,' she said, looking him up and down.

'what do you want, Sawyer?' Ella repeated.

'stop giving him a hard time,' Claire said.

'where you been lately, Lea?' Charlie asked from behind Sawyer.

'huh?' she asked, preoccupied.

'you ain't been out back this entire school year,' Rosemary said.

'we're on our second day and haven't seen you, and we usually see you ten times in two days,' Charlie added. 'so where you been?'

''out back'?' Raz whispered quietly to Claire.

'we just call it the smokers corner,' Claire whispered back.

'I'm quitting,' Lea said simply.

'you feeling alright?' Charlie joked.

'yeah,' she said.

'you're seriously quitting?' Rosemary asked.

'seriously,' she nodded. 'excuse me,' she said before standing up and rushing out.

'poor Lea,' Ella said to Claire as Roma stood up and followed Lea out.

--

Roma stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Lea. Finally, Lea walked out.

'you okay, darling?' Roma asked her.

'frickin' morning sickness, Roma!' she exclaimed. 'biggest pain in the ass ever!'

'well, I'm sorry.'

'it's for a good thing though,' she said. 'what do we have?'

'well, I have French. Are you doing it this year?'

'Hell yes,' Lea said, picking up her bag. 'let's go! Move you ass, girl!'

Roma laughed and grabbed her bag before they walked out of the room.

They began talking, on the way passing Erin and Vixen.

'nice hair, Lea!' Vixen called out.

'thanks, Vixx!' Lea yelled.

'remember, ladies,' Erin yelled out to the girls. 'cheerleading tryouts at lunch!'

'we'll be there!' Roma yelled out as they got even further away from the others.

'so,' Vixen said to Erin. 'who do we have trying out this year?'

'Penny, Claire, Raziya whoever, Maddyson Dawson, that Pace girl, Syvanna something-hard-to-pronounce, the Lewis sisters, Rosemary, Juliet, the Linus sisters. Possibly some last minute people, too.'

'so who doesn't have to try out again this year?' she asked

'you, me, Roma and Lea. We're co-captains, so we don't have to. Oh, and Shannon.'

'and then we have our after school dance class at what time?'

'four.'

'sounds like fun,' she smiled.

--

Ziva Rushed down the hallway, trying to find room 4G. She was late. She had Math and she was late. But she couldn't find the damn room How hard was it to find a room. God, she should have just had Ana Lucia or Penny help her, but nooo! She just had to be a stubborn idiot who –

'shit!' Ziva exclaimed, grabbing the arm of the boy she had bumped into for support. She just had to be a stubborn idiot who doesn't watch where she's going.

The boy wasn't prepared for her grabbing hold of him, and they both fell to the ground.

'shit, shit, shit!' Ziva exclaimed. 'I am so sorry!'

'it's okay,' the boy said, smiling slightly at her. 'I haven't seen you around here. are you new?'

'yeah,' she said. 'my name is Ziva. What's yours?'

'Sayid,' he smiled at her again.

Maybe everything at this school would turn out okay.

--

Bojan smiled charmingly.

'come on, Roux, go out with me?' he said to a thoroughly pissed off Mallory.

'drop dead, Rush,' she snarled, trying to push past him. He moved in her way again.

'where's your sense of adventure, red?' Sin asked, seeing what was going on. 'you should go out with the guy.'

'mind your business, ElGabri,' Jen said, walking up next to Mallory.

'ahh, Jen,' Sin said. 'and how have you been?'

'why do you give a damn?' she demanded icily.

'come on, Jen, for how long were we best friends?' he asked.

''were' is a past tense,' Mallory said viciously.

'took the words out of my mouths,' Jen said.

'anyway, back to why we're having this conversation,' Bo said. 'what have you got to lose from going out with me?' he asked Mallory.

'try my sanity,' she snapped.

'okay, cool,' he nodded. 'so I'll see you at the party up at the Ferry?'

'go to Hell,' Mallory said.

'I heard it's nice there lately,' Jen added.

'Hell…or with you?' Bojan asked. 'guess which one I'm gonna pick?'

He smiled charmingly again as he walked away.

--

Zach sat up the back of a classroom, his head down as he wrote across his book. Around the rest of the room, there were about three, possibly four other people working.

'so you guys going?' Leo asked the group of girls in front of him.

'to where?' Penny asked.

'the party out at the Ferry,' Leo explained. 'you guys going?'

'us not going to a party?' Erin asked. 'you sure don't know us if you think we wouldn't.'

'what's the Ferry?' Kate asked.

'the Ferry is this abandoned ferry down the beach. It's actually called Pala Ferry, and it's the spot we have parties without the teachers noticing too much,' Ana Lucia explained. 'sometimes they catch us though.'

'so you there?' Leo asked.

'sure,' Kate shrugged.

At that moment the door slammed shut, so loudly that everyone heard it over the talking. Everyone whipped around and gaped.

In the door way, with a bag over her shoulder, wearing capris and a violet singlet over a bikini was a tall girl. She grinned broadly at them all.

'long time, no see,' the girl said, still grinning.

Everyone still stared at the girl. They hadn't seen her in two and a half years, had barely heard from her.

Kalila Abdou was standing there.

'come on, people,' she said. 'this can't really be the first time you've seen a teenage girl.'

'I thought you were you dying?' Erin asked.

''were' being the operative word there, Honey,' the girl said. 'come on, I just fought cancer and you are all still staring?'

Leo got up and walked over to her, hugging her.

'thank you!' she exclaimed, hugging him back. 'anyone else want to welcome me back? Jen?' she asked her step sister.

'no chance in Hell, Kalila,' she said, although with a small smile on her face, and in a nicer tone then usual.

'you know you love me,' she grinned.

'keep telling yourself that,' Jen said.

Erin and Vixen both simultaneously got up and rushed over to the girl, hugging her at the same time.

'okay, settle down,' Mrs. Nadler said to them. 'welcome back, Miss Abdou. take a seat.'

'party out at the Ferry,' Leo whispered to Kalila as they sat down. 'you wanna go?'

'is the Pope Catholic?' she countered.

--

'so two days at four thirty?' Lea asked into the phone. Roma walked in. 'okay, cool, see you then Doctor.'

she closed her phone and turned to Roma.

'everything, okay?' Roma asked.

'oh, yeah,' Lea smiled brightly. 'I have my first ultrasound tomorrow. wanna come with?'

'really?' she asked. 'you want me to go with you?'

'Hell yes! like I want my family to go with me! so you want to?'

'sure!'

--

Later, at lunch, Roma, Lea, Erin and Vixen sat up in the bleachers, while the people who just tried out stood nervously below.

'Ford is a no,' Erin said to the three other girls.

'she was pretty good,' Roma argued.

'we hate her, so no,' Erin said.

'that actually makes sense,' Lea said. 'Ford!' she yelled out.

Bethany looked up at them.

'go home!' Erin yelled. 'and don't bother trying out next time either!'

Bethany scowled, muttered profanities under her breath, but left anyway.

'Dawson...' Erin said.

'she has spirit,' Vixen said. 'and she got almost all of it right.'

the other three girls nodded in agreement.

'Dawson!' Roma yelled out.

Maddyson looked at them.

'how do you look in blue and white?'

Maddyson grinned. 'smoking hot,' she answered.

'then what are you doing down there?' she asked.

Maddyson rushed up.

'the Linuses....' Lea murmured.

'Elizabeth is depressing,' Erin said. 'Alexandra isn't flexible.'

'Linus!' Vixen called out.

Alex and Ella looked up.

'sorry, you're both not in.'

the two girls shrugged and walked away.

'Raz is good,' Roma said.

'with a sister like Lila, who's a Hell of a cheerleader, how can she not be?' Vixen said.

'Lila!' Erin yelled.

Kalila looked up.

'you get to call yourself a cheerleader again, babe,' Erin said.

'sweet!' Kalila exclaimed, bounding up the bleachers.

'Raz!' Roma yelled. 'you too, darling!'

Raz smiled and followed her sister up.

'Claire's good, and is cheerful too. bonus,' Vixen said.

'Penny?' Shannon asked from where she was behind them.

'maybe,' Erin said. 'we might need to see the others again.'

'not Juliet or Rosemary,' Lea said. 'Carlson and Murphy! sorry, not gonna work!'

the two girls nodded and left. Both of them were just there for a bet.

'Pace, you just get in,' Lea announced. 'one step out of line, any complaining, you're off. that's how close you were to not being picked.'

Krystel nodded and slowly made her way up the bleachers.

'Penny, Sarah, Claire, Charlotte, Jessica, Nikki, and whoever the Hell you are,' Erin pointed to Syvanna. 'stay. the rest go.'

'better luck next time,' Lea said, faking a smile at them.

the rest of them left, scowling at the others.

'give us a minute, okay?' Roma said to the seven remaining girls.

the girls talked for a minute.

'the new girl!' Lea yelled out. 'what's your name?'

'Syvanna Allyson Szewczyk,' she said.

'okay, well I'm just gonna call you Sas, coz you're initials. anyway, can you cheer?'

'what?' she asked, confused.

'Warriors are here, let's make it clear, step aside for the best, coz this is our year!' Lea cheered. 'go.'

Syvanna looked at her and sighed.

'Warriors are here, let's make it clear, step aside for the best, coz this is our year!' Syvanna copied.

the four girls looked at each other.

'may as well,' Roma said.

'she'll be there to make us look good,' Lila said from behind them.

'sure, Sas,' Lea said. Syvanna smiled and ran up.

'Claire, Penny, Sarah,' Vixen said. 'you're through.'

the three girls walked up the bleachers.

'Nikki, no,' Erin said.

'Lewis twins,' Lea said. '1,2,3,4, we`re declaring civil war, 5,6,7,8, watch as we dominate!'

the twins looked at each other. 'we only came her for Syv,' Jessica said.

'let's go,' Charlotte nodded. the twins turned around and walked away.

'okay...' Roma said. 'we got our team.'

--

'something's up with Lea,' Rosemary announced as she smoked. 'she isn't smoking, drinking, doing drugs. What the Hell's up with her?'

'how should we know?' Sawyer asked.

'oh my God,' Jess said suddenly.

'what?' Darren asked.

'not smoking, drinking or doing drugs,' Jess murmured, as if to herself. 'all what people stop doing when they're pregnant.'

'shut up!' Rosemary exclaimed. 'Lea's pregnant?'

'Lea's pregnant,' Jess nodded.

--

'Lea's pregnant,' Jess said.

A girl smiled slightly as she passed. It was a slightly cruel smile.

--

Later that afternoon, Sammy looked through the window of some doors. Yes, maybe this was a bit stalkerish, but she was good. She was a really good dancer.

'what are you doing?' a voice asked from behind him.

He turned around to see Roma, Lea, Erin, Vixen, Raz, Lila, Maddyson and Shannon.

'nothing,' he said.

'who's in there?' Shannon asked, opening the door. 'oh, right.'

In the middle of the room, Jen was dancing. As soon as the girls walked in, she stopped and turned off the music.

'what?' she demanded.

'it's our dance class now,' Lila said.

'oh, right,' Jen said, walking to the door.

'you know, you can stay if you want,' Maddyson offered.

Jen kept walking to the door, ignoring her.

She walked out and saw Sammy still there. 'stop watching me,' she said to him.

'you did not just tell her she could stay!' Erin exclaimed.

'why not?'

'that is Jendayi Abdou!' Shannon exclaimed.

'Ice Heart?' Maddyson asked.

'the very same,' Vixen said.

'shit.'

The girls started warming up, but Claire and Ella ran in.

'guys,' Claire said urgently.

'you have to see this,' Ella added.

The two ran out without waiting for the others to follow. They ended up following anyway, though. they ran down several hallways until they were outside.

'oh my God,' Roma said, her mouth open.

On one of the walls, in huge blue block letters were the words:

_LEANNE SHEPHARD IS A PREGNANT WHORE._

--

…**Now that would suck. I hope you liked it.**


	6. The Life of the Party

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 4: The Life of the Party**

_All I need is time to play  
Only want the game  
Point me to the mike  
I know what I like.  
Don't you wanna be  
The life of the party? – __**The Life of the Party from the Wild Party**_

_**.. ..**_

Roma, Ella and Claire all sat on their respective beds, looking at Lea, who was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

'Lea-' Claire began.

'don't,' Lea said softly. 'just don't.'

At that moment, the door opened and Raz walked in. Ella jumped up from her bed and slammed Raz against the wall.

'Ella!' Roma exclaimed, jumping down from her bed.

'why'd you tell?' Ella demanded. 'hmm?'

'Elizabeth!' Roma and Claire exclaimed in unison.

'we swear you to secrecy, and you spray paint the wall!'

'I didn't do anything!' Raz exclaimed.

'like Hell you didn't!'

'I believe you, Raz,' Lea said, not turning.

'Lea-' Ella began.

'she was with us when it happened. she didn't do it.'

'then who did?' Claire asked.

.. ..

'I'm sorry,' Vixen said. 'what?'

'you are one of the best students in my class, Vixenlie,' Mr Nadler said. 'and Darren is, well, he's not too good at science. That is why I'd like you to tutor him.'

Vixen sighed. 'I don't really have a choice, do I?'

'no, not really.'

'fine,' she said. Darren looked at her.

'I don't want to do this either, Greene,' Darren said.

.. ..

'so who knocked your sister up, Jackass?' Sawyer asked as Jack walked past him. Jack stopped in his tracks.

'what did you say?' he asked, turning to Sawyer.

'don't act surprised,' Maddyson said. 'The fact that she's pregnant is all over the wall outside admin.'

'what?' he asked. Without waiting for an answer he ran out there to see. And sure enough, it was there.

.. ..

Nila sat outside, underneath a tree. She had heard about what was going on inside, with the whole one of the girls was pregnant, and she didn't really want to get involved in it.

So she was eating outside, instead of inside.

'Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha olam, ha motzi lehem min ha aretz,' she said softly.

'did you just speak Hebrew?'

Nila turned around to see Ziva standing there.

'yeah,' she said slowly. 'how did you know it was Hebrew?'

'first language,' Ziva said, sitting down next to her. She saw her Star of David necklace. 'so you're Jewish too?'

'yeah,' Nila said. 'what's your name?'

'Ziva. You?'

'Nila.'

'nice to meet you.'

'you too.'

.. ..

Later that night a fire was lit on the beach near the Ferry, several lights actually on the Ferry. Someone had brought down a stereo system, and music was blasting from the speakers. Over half the school was there, if not most of it, and nearly all of them with a drink in their hand.

Sammy walked over to Jen. 'here, have a drink,' he said, passing her a beer.

'what'd you do to it?' she asked, not accepting it.

'nothing,' he shrugged.

At that moment Mallory walked over, passing Jen one of the beers in her hands. 'and which dwarf are you?' Mallory asked Sammy.

'it's true, you guys are bitches,' he said.

'Thank you,' Jen said sarcastically. 'We're all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view.'

Mallory turned to Jen. 'he thinks we're bitches _now_? God, he hasn't even seen us on our bad days!'

Sammy walked away from them without another word.

'I think we scare him,' Mallory said.

The two of them looked at each other and laughed cruelly.

.. ..

Back at the school, Jack knocked on the door to one of the dorms.

It opened, and Raz was standing there. 'no,' she said icily. 'you cannot ask her if it's true!'

'what?' Jack asked. 'who are you?'

'let him in, Raz,' Claire laughed.

'why?' Raz demanded.

'that's Jack. Lea's brother,' she explained.

Raz turned back to Jack. 'oh...I'm Raziya. Nice to meet you, Jack,' she said, letting him in.

He smiled slightly at her and walked over to Lea, who was still lying on her bed. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into a sitting position and then pulled her up so she was standing.

'come on,' he said. 'we're going to go for a walk.'

She nodded. 'you guys go to the party,' Lea said to the other girls. 'see you later.'

.. ..

Kalila raised her beer to her lips, keeping her target in her line of vision. She was like a tiger waiting to pounce. She needed to get this guy to like her. It was essential.

She smiled as she put down her now empty beer and picked up two more. She started walking over to the boy.

.. ..

Zach watched as the girl walked – no, floated was the only way to describe it – over to him. She held out one of the beers in her hands.

'want one?' Kalila asked.

'thanks,' he said, taking it.

'so, Zachary,' she said. 'I hear you're single.' He nodded. 'that's interesting.'

'how so?' he asked, knowing she was just making conversation, and not meaning anything by it.

'well, how does a boy like you, so hot and caring at the same time,' she said, moving closer to him and looking in his eyes. 'stay single for so long?'

He shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment at her words. 'I guess no one sees me that way.'

'that's where you're wrong,' she said, moving her head closer to him, closer to his lips.

'Lila!' Erin called out. 'you have got to talk to me about Hawaii!' she yelled from across the Ferry. Hawaii. Of course. Where Kalila had been for the past few years.

Lila looked at Zach. She kissed his cheek and turned around. She looked back over her shoulder at him. 'I hope to see you around, Zachary.'

.. ..

Bojan smiled and walked up to Mallory and Jen. He stood in front of Mallory.

'have I ever told that your eyes sparkle like emeralds?' he asked her.

'my eyes are blue,' she said coldly.

'I guess I got so lost in them, that I can't tell,' he smiled. 'so when do you want me to kiss you?'

'umm...how about never?' she asked. 'is never good with you?'

'want to know what I think?'

'no.'

'you walk around with a body like that, wearing clothes like that and it makes me think that you enjoy making us watch you and want you, coz deep within that frozen heart of yours, you're just a tease.'

'I'm not a tease,' Mallory said icily. 'I'm just a reminder of what you can't have.'

'ooh, feisty!' he exclaimed.

Jen raised her beer to her lips, stopping right before drinking it and speaking to him. 'I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public.'

'you know it, babe,' Bo said.

'don't call me babe,' Jen said in a dangerously low voice.

Mallory turned to Jen. 'Did you know that when someone annoys you, it takes forty-two muscles to frown, but it only takes four muscles to extend your arm out and punch them in the face?' she asked her.

'I was thinking the same thing,' Jen said. The two girls turned and gave Bo identical icy looks, until after a minute he spoke.

'If the Wicked Witches of the East and West want me to leave,' he said. 'then I'll leave. But when you want me, East,' he looked at Mallory. 'you know where to find me.'

He walked off, back down the Ferry, to where everyone was.

Mallory turned to Jen. 'I'm going back to the dorms.'

'why do I care?' Jen asked.

Mallory rolled her eyes and walked up to the school.

.. ..

'you got him good,' Shannon said to Kalila. The two of them were standing next to Erin and Vixen.

'that I did,' Kalila said, watching as Zach watched her. She raised her beer to him and gave him a coy smile.

'yeah, you did,' Erin said, watching the scene in amazement.

.. ..

Sawyer looked at Beth and Maddyson.

'you two spray painted on the wall about Smurfette?' he asked, impressed somewhat.

'you proud of us?' Maddyson asked.

'Darren helped us,' Beth added.

'what'd I do?' a voice asked, walking up behind them.

'you helped us spray paint the wall about the pregnant whore,' Beth said.

'damn right.'

.. ..

Mallory quietly walked inside. God, she hated Bojan. He was the biggest pain in the ass the school had ever seen, and the biggest flirt, all rolled into one. Well, according to Jen, the new guy, Sin, might give Bojan a run for his money in the flirting department.

'hey, Mallory,' a voice said, from in front of her.

She looked up to see Bojan, again. She opened her mouth to completely tear him apart, but realized that it was actually his brother, Radovan.

'what?' she asked.

'I know my brother's a jerk, but he might genuinely like you,' Radovan explained. He smiled at her, and she was shocked. Radovan's face was almost always expressionless. She had only seen him smile once or twice before, and most definitely not at her. It was a nice smile, captivating. 'which is a shame.' Mallory had to backtrack a minute, to remember what they were talking about. Right. Bojan might genuinely like her.

Yeah, and pigs might fly.

'why is that?' she asked Radovan.

'because maybe some other people like you.'

'I have no friends. No one likes me.' It must have been the drinking that made her let her guard down.

'I do,' he said simply. He leaned down and kissed her, slowly and softly.

Without thinking really, her eyes closed, and she kissed him back.

.. ..

Raz, Ella, Claire and Roma were all sitting on the beach, every so often feeling the waves on their feet. They were in a makeshift line, each with a shot glass in their hand, the bottle of tequila at Roma's feet.

'will Lea be okay?' Raz asked, her words slurred. She had had the most out of all of the girls.

'she'll be fine,' Ella assured her. Ella turned to Roma. 'just one more.'

Roma nodded and poured tequila into each of their glasses.

'to the best friends ever!' Raz exclaimed.

'I'll drink to that,' Ella said.

The four girls all downed their drinks, and, in unison, they shakily stood up. They used each other for support, their arms slung over each other's shoulders. They were all pretty drunk.

'hey there, ladies,' a voice said. They all looked to see Dak, Austin, Charlie, Boone, Bo, and Darren. All bar Austin were drunk.

'hey,' Raz said, stumbling over to Darren. 'where have you been all my life?'

'waiting for you,' he grinned back.

'uh uh,' Ella said, grabbing Raz's arm and pulling her back. 'friend's don't let friends get drunk and...and...' she trailed off, losing her train of thought.

'and sleep with people they don't know!' Claire finished for her.

'exactly!' Ella exclaimed.

'I didn't say nothing about sleeping with him,' Raz's words were slurred. 'it was just going to be flirting, maybe inappropriate touching, but that's all! He's just my friend,' she turned to Darren. 'right...what's your name again?'

He grinned again. 'Darren.'

'I'm Raziya,' she said.

'Raz,' Claire said, pulling her arm. 'let's go.'

'see you later, boys,' Raz yelled over her shoulder.

The boys grinned at each other. A girl that flirted with them as much as they did with girls. This would be fun.

.. ..

'you were out of control, Raz,' Ella laughed as they stumbled into their dorm room.

Lea was lying on her bed. 'turns out appointment was wrong, Roma,' Lea said. 'it's actually tomorrow, at four.'

'ok, cool. Do you still want me there?'

'yeah,' she said, as though it was obvious.

.. ..

The next day at five past four, Lea was in a room with Roma and a doctor next to her. And she was looking at her baby on an ultrasound.

'holy shit!' Lea exclaimed, laughing at the ultrasound. The doctor looked a bit shocked at her outburst.

Roma laughed with her friend, also not believing it.

'okay, Leanne,' the doctor said. 'you are about ten weeks pregnant.'

Lea stopped laughing, and forced herself to keep a smile on her face.

The doctor continued talking, but Lea didn't hear any of it.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Finally the doctor stood up,' I will see you again for your twenty week scan soon,' she said. Lea smiled and got up.

'thank you,' she said. Lea and Roma walked out.

'okay, Lea, what's up?' Roma asked, seeing how distracted her friend had been.

'not here,' Lea said. The two of them made it out of the hospital before Lea pulled Roma into the park across the street.

'I'm a reckless little slut,' Lea announced.

'what?' Roma asked, surprised.

'I didn't meet Sin until eight weeks ago, two weeks after the last day of school. Remember the last week of school?'

Roma nodded. 'what about it?'

'Leo. Dak. Darren.'

'oh shit,' Roma said in realization.

'my sentiments exactly,' Lea said. 'Sin might not be the father of my baby. One of those three might.'

.. ..

**Seriously, it's one bad thing after another for this girl.**


	7. Too Emotional

**Hey. I know, I know, it's been ages. But I finally finished this chapter, even though it's short. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 5: Too Emotional**

_I'm sorry - I did upset  
You didn't get the story  
I wrote you love-letters instead  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
Maybe we are too emotional  
Too much heart too hard to handle – __**Too Emotional by Beborn Beton**_

_**.. ..**_

The next morning Mallory, a very pissed off Mallory at that, rushed through the hallways, intent on getting to her class. She had woken up late. And being the Wicked Witch of the East, her bitchy little roommates had decided not to wake her up.

'running late, Mal?' Jen asked, passing her, a rare genuine grin on her face.

'obviously,' she said. 'why are you so happy?'

'guess who got an audition to the San Francisco Ballet?' she said, waving the letter above her head.

'and I should care...why?' Mallory called over her shoulder.

'coz I might be leaving this Hell hole!'

Mallory rounded the corner, her mind completely filled with the kiss from the night before. Why had he kissed her? It made everything even more complicated.

She opened the door to her classroom.

'nice to see you show up finally, Miss Roux,' Arzt said. 'I have assigned everyone lab partners for the year. I don't trust those two together so you're with Rush.'

'excuse me?' she asked. No. Her life could not be _this _bad. No way in Hell.

The door opened behind her. 'and Miss Abdou, your lab partner will be the other Rush,' he added to Raziya.

'which Rush?' Raz asked.

'uh, Bojan,' he said after a moment of thought.

_Great_, Mallory thought as she sat down next to Radovan.

'hey, Mallory,' he smiled slightly.

'fuck off,' she snapped. She turned to the front of the room and tried to ignore him, but out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was looking at her, smiling at her.

How the Hell could she be such a bitch to him, and he still acted friendly towards her?

.. ..

'we so need to figure out which one is the father,' Roma sighed.

'no!' Lea exclaimed sarcastically. 'really?'

'darling, save the sarcasm. We really need to figure this out.'

'I know. God, how is my life screwed up this much?' she asked.

'it's not your fault,' Roma said soothingly.

'baby, dirty whore, right here,' she pointed to herself.

'Lea,' Roma said patiently. 'you didn't know what would happen.'

Lea turned to her. 'we can't tell anyone.'

'what?' Roma asked, taken aback.

'we can't tell anyone that the father is questionable. No one. Not Leo, not Dak, not Darren, not Sin.'

'no one? Not even Claire and Ella?' she asked.

'no!' Lea exclaimed. 'not Claire, not Ella, not Raz, not Erin, not Vixx, not Jack. And no one else.'

Roma studied her for a moment. 'okay. I won't tell anyone.'

.. ..

'You All Everybody!' Charlie sang.

'baby, it ain't gonna catch on,' Jessica told him.

Claire and Ella laughed as Charlie looked a bit crestfallen.

Krystel sat herself down next to them. 'don't worry, Charlie. She's a bitch. It will be a hit.'

Jess hit her arm. 'go give yourself a manicure or something, Pace,' she snapped.

Krystel laughed at her as she walked away.

.. ..

'where are you going?' Zach asked, as Kalila passed him, on her way out of the school. She turned and looked at him. 'I mean, I thought you were in my math class?'

'I am,' she said. 'but I never really liked math. And I've heard that the waves down at the beach are killer.'

'so you're going swimming?' he asked.

'I'm going surfing, babe,' she said. she started walking off again but stopped and turned around. 'wanna come?' she asked.

'what?'

'surfing,' she said. 'with me.'

'it's the middle of school...' he trailed off.

'where's your adventure, honey?' she asked. She walked back over to him, stopping right in front of him. 'you gotta take a little risk in life to get the thrills.'

She tilted her head to the side, and hid a smirk. He looked at her, and knew straight away that she knew he couldn't resist her. But he didn't care if she knew.

'Okay,' he finally said.

.. ..

'end of the day.'

'uh uh, no way,' Shannon said to Sarah. The few of them were watching Kalila and Zach leave the school. 'there is no way he will be under her charm by the end of the day.'

'open your eyes, Shan,' Syvanna said. 'he's already under her charm.'

Shannon turned to her. 'who are you?' she asked.

Lea laughed. 'that's Sas. The new cheerleader. One of them, at least.'

'the one you can't be bothered remembering her name?'

'initials, honey,' Lea said.

.. ..

'very nice running technique, Austen,' Chad Dawson said, running beside Kate and hitting her on the ass.

'keep dreaming,' Kate snapped. He went to put an arm around her shoulder, but she lashed out her fist, hitting him right in the neck.

'ooh, not very friendly,' Bojan grinned, coming up on her other side.

'don't you have someone else to leer at?' Kate snapped. 'Roux, maybe?'

With Kate's luck being as it was, Mallory and Jen ran past then, and with Mallory's luck being as it was, Bojan hit her ass.

And with Bojan's luck being as it was, Mallory spun around and punched him square in the face, before continuing running.

Jen let out a cruel laugh and looked over her shoulder to see that Chad had stopped to help Bojan up, but Kate had just smirked and kept running.

Mallory followed Jen's lead and looked over her shoulder too. Radovan was jogging over to Bojan, laughing.

'you had that coming,' Radovan said to Bojan.

.. ..

Kalila laughed.

'come here!' she yelled over the waves at Zach, who was in the water, as she sat on her surfboard.

He swam over to her and looked at her.

She reached down and took his hand, pulling him up. 'sit across from me,' she said. He, after some effort, sat across from her on the surfboard.

She smiled brightly at him. 'you having fun, darling?'

'yeah,' he said.

'you caught a wave yet?'

'no.'

'do you want to do something other than surfing?' she asked.

'...yeah,' he admitted.

'I think I've got the perfect idea,' Kalila said.

'yeah? What's that?' he asked.

She slid herself closer to him on the board and pressed her lips against his.

.. ..

It was late, and Jen was sitting in the library. She was sitting there, studying. Or she was supposed to be. There was someone behind her, throwing scrunched up paper at her, and any other day she would turn around and punch their faces in, but not today. And definitely not to the person who was throwing them.

Finally, she heard the person stand up and she sighed in relief, thinking they were going.

But Sin sat down next to her.

'well, hey there Sunshine,' he smiled charmingly.

Anyone else, any other time...and his face would be punched in.

'you deaf now, or are you just selectively deaf, whenever I speak?' he asked.

Anyone else, any other time...and he would be missing an eye.

'look, we never really talked about what happened,' he continued.

Anyone else, any other time...and he would be close to being castrated.

'I think we should,' he added.

Anyone else, any other time...and he would be lying dead on the ground.

Jen stood up and grabbed her books, leaving without a glance at him, or a word to him.

'nice talking to you!' he called after her.

.. ..

'what a bitch,' Darren said, looking at the bruise that had formed around Bojan's eye.

'so who's your next conquest?' Ash asked.

'what are you talking about? She wants me bad,' Bojan said.

'you should stop chasing her, mate,' Charlie advised.

'she's not worth it,' Ruben said, looking up from his book.

The others all turned to him.

'sorry. I'll stop talking now,' he muttered.

'she's a goddess,' Bojan said.

Radovan unconsciously nodded.

'she's a bitch,' Sawyer said.

'let's just think about her looks for a moment guys,' Bojan said. 'should I continue after her?'

Without hesitation, they all nodded.

'and with her personality?'

'no!' they all exclaimed.

Bojan thought about it for a few minutes.

'gentlemen,' he said finally. 'one day, Mallory Roux will be mine.'

His friends all cheered despite themselves and clapped him on the back.

Radovan, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

.. ..

Jen silently placed her books on her shelf in the dark – her roommates were already asleep, and she didn't want them to hear her – and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, turning on the light.

She opened her little toiletry bag and got gauze and bandages ready.

And then she got out her razorblade, pricking her finger with it to see how sharp it was now.

A drop of blood fell to the ground.

Good.

Time to get started.

.. ..

**Please review. Let me just say, this Bojan/Mallory/Radovan thing... it will be the best triangle since Sawyer/Kate/Jack. I think.**

**And readers of SOS: there's a poll on my page.**


	8. So Simple

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 6: So Simple**

_But it could be so simple  
Life should be that simple  
I wish it were just so simple  
But the point's been missed  
You've made a mess  
Who would have guessed  
That it's as simple as it seems – __**Simple by Katy Perry**_

.. ..

Kate's head snapped back under the force of the punch.

'oi, lay off, skank!' Maddyson yelled, pulling Jen back.

'you ruined my shoes!' Jen exclaimed angrily.

'uhh...why does she care about the shoes?' Ziva asked.

'they were her pointe shoes,' Kalila said. 'and-'

'I'm sorry, but you can't blame this on me!' Kate exclaimed.

'do you realize what you've done?' Jen snapped angrily. 'I had an audition to the San Francisco Ballet! You...you...'

'oi,' Mallory said, walking in. 'what's the catfight about?'

'she ruined Jen's one chance to get out of here,' Kalila said matter-of-factly.

'she sabotaged your audition?' Mallory asked.

'she ruined my pointe shoes,' Jen exclaimed angrily.

'so... she sabotaged your audition?' Mallory repeated.

'that's what I just said,' Jen snapped.

'okay, well, as fun as seeing Austen's face smashed in is, and it is very fun, I have a life,' Mallory said. 'once you've composed yourself, Jendayi, come find me.'

.. ..

'watch out, we're here!' the cheerleaders yelled out in practise as they did their routine. 'and ready to cheer! The blue and white are here to fight! So come on, yell with us! Yell blue and white! Fight Warriors fight! Blue and white! Fight Warriors fight!'

Out the front of the squad, Erin stood, watching them in disdain.

'put me down, put me down!' Lea exclaimed to the two people holding her up, as she put a hand to her mouth. The quickly put her down and she stumbled away, throwing up.

Erin sighed as several people looked disgusted. 'okay, guys take five!'

Slowly, everyone who was held up was put down, and they all sat down, taking some water.

Vixen and Roma walked over to Erin.

'that sucked,' Erin said. 'Penny, Sarah and Sas, I just want to knock their heads together like coconuts!'

'give them time,' Roma said patiently. 'they're new at this.'

'even I wasn't this bad,' Erin said. 'we need to get them into shape.'

'what if we can't?' Vixen asked.

'then they're off the team, simple as that.'

.. ..

Mallory laughed cruelly.

'you don't get it, do you?' she asked.

'you mean, _you _don't get it, do you?' Bojan retaliated, smiling charmingly.

'what is there to get?'

'you tell me,' he smirked.

'okay, I will never want you, like you, or need you. You are like a virus that just keeps appearing in my life, and no matter how hard I try to keep you out of it, you keep coming back.'

'maybe I'm in your life because you want me to be,' he told her.

'you're not.'

'then why am I?'

'to piss me off.'

'you know you want me, Roux.'

'you know I don't, Rush,' she retaliated, starting to walk away again.

'when you realize you want me, give me a call, Roux!' he shouted after her.

'that call ain't ever coming, Rush!'

.. ..

Jack sat down in front of Kate, as she held the ice to her eye.

'hey,' Jack said. 'you okay?'

'I'm okay,' she muttered.

'what happened?' he asked her softly.

'it was just a harmless joke,' Kate explained. 'we...didn't know. How could we know that she was going to leave but we ruined her chance?'

'you couldn't,' he told her.

'now she's staying...and it's our fault.'

'I bet you're regretting it now, huh?' he asked.

'you have no idea.'

.. ..

Jen angrily slammed the door of the school dance studio shut just after she first entered the room. She looked around to see that Mallory was sitting in the back of the room, waiting for her, looking at photos on her camera.

'so what happened?' Mallory asked.

Jen slipped off her shoes and turned on her IPod to the song she had been dancing to lately.

Jen tied her hair back as she made her way to the middle of the studio. 'Austen figured it would be funny to see my reaction if my pointe shoes were ruined,' she said, beginning to dance, like it was as easy as breathing. 'she just didn't count on the fact that my audition to leave this school was yesterday.'

'no, what happened afterwards?' she asked. 'is she bleeding in a ditch somewhere?'

Jen cracked a smile. 'bleeding in a dorm room okay?'

'sure,' Mallory said.

Jen smiled and went up in a pirouette before stumbling and falling.

'damn it!' she exclaimed angrily, holding her aching ankle and turning off the music. 'I'm going to kill Austen. Tell me something.'

'what?' Mallory asked.

'tell me something to distract me before I try to dance again and sprain my ankle.'

Mallory got up and walked over to her, starting to pace in front of Jen.

'umm...uh, um,' Mallory muttered, arguing internally whether to tell her not.

'Roux!'

Mallory nodded and continued to pace in front of Jen.

'Jen, so I don't make friends,' Mallory said. 'but you're my friend. Kind of. No, not really. But you're the closest thing I have to a friend, and I just need to tell someone.'

'spit it out, Roux!' Jen exclaimed.

'he kissed me,' Mallory blurted out. 'Rush.'

'Bojan?' she asked in surprise. Didn't Mallory hate him?

'no. Radovan.'

'no way,' Jen said in disbelief. 'Radovan?' Mallory nodded. 'but doesn't Bojan like you?' she nodded again. Jen laughed. 'I can't wait for this train to derail into the biggest wreckage since Leanne made out with Sawyer, Charlie, Hayder, Darren and Dak in the one night.'

'thank you,' Mallory said sarcastically. 'you just made me feel a lot better.'

'you knew I'd laugh about it, so why did you bother telling me? I'm not even your friend.'

'yeah, you're not my friend. You're the person I'd call to bail me out of jail or-'

'I wouldn't bail you out,' Jen interrupted.

'the person I trust with my secrets-'

'you shouldn't. I can spread stuff like a wildfire if I'm pissed off enough.'

'you're the person I'd let hold me if I cried-'

'I wouldn't hold you,' Jen said.

'you're the person I'd ask to help me move. Fuck, why am I bothering? You'll just keep knocking back everything I say. You know, I really do try. But you're so God damn unfeeling that you wouldn't care anyway.'

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

'You're the person I'd ask to help me move a body,' Jen offered.

Mallory looked at her. 'okay,' she nodded.

'this doesn't mean anything, okay?' Jen said. 'we're not friends.'

'agreed... we're just each other's people.'

'agreed. it doesn't mean anything.'

Mallory looked at Jen and, before the moment could get even more sentimental, she hit play on the IPod dock.

Jen started dancing, doing pirouettes across the room.

Mallory smiled as she walked out of the room.

.. ..

'okay, seriously,' Vixen said impatiently. 'if you don't want my help, then why are you here?'

'Nadler said I had to see you, not get you to help me,' Darren said. 'guess that's what I'm doing. And you are looking mighty fine, Greene.'

A faint blush appeared on Vixen's face. 'are you drunk?' she asked.

'I might be,' he admitted. 'but that don't mean you ain't hot.'

Vixen forced herself not to smile and looked at him. 'just let's get back to work, okay?'

'sorry Vixx, but I can't concentrate when I have something so smoking in front of me,' he smiled at her.

'can you just, like, stop?' she asked. 'you're kind of making me uncomfortable.'

Darren smiled suggestively at her and leaned over kissing her deeply.

'Darren!' Vixen exclaimed angrily. 'get off me!' she tried to push him away, but he just kept trying to kiss her.

Finally he stopped kissing her and she stared at him. 'sorry,' he muttered.

Vixen stared at him long and hard.

And then she leaned forward and kissed him.

.. ..

Leo sat down next to Lea.

'hi?' she said, confused as to why he was talking to her.

'answer honestly, for once in your life,' Leo said.

'okay, sure,' Lea still looked confused.

'am I the father?' he asked, looking at her stomach.

Lea paused. She could tell him no, or she could say yes. Or she could tell the truth.

She quickly thought. Sin was a deadbeat. Darren was too. And Dak was too young.

But Leo was different.

'yeah,' she said softly. 'you are.'

Leo stared at her.

'okay then.'

.. ..

Mallory was sitting in the photography room, printing off some of the work she had taken. She had many favourites, but her absolute favourite would be the photo she had taken some weeks previous: a furious Jen with hair out and in a flowing skirt had been dancing, and Mallory had taken pictures in quick succession, her favourite being the one with Jen's angry but focused face, her hair whipping around her and her skirt out as she jumped and spun in the air.

'they're really good.'

Mallory jumped.

Behind her, Radovan chuckled; he was amused that he had made Mallory Roux of all people surprised.

'find that amusing, Rush?' she snapped angrily.

'yeah, I do, actually,' he smiled. 'glad you caught on.'

He took a seat next to her and started looking through the photos.

'they're private,' she stated, going back to printing off more pictures.

'here, you can look at mine,' he offered, opening his bag and passing her a stack of photos.

She ignored him and went back to staring at the computer screen as he continued looking at her photos.

Finally she turned and picked up the pictures, pretending to look through them.

'oh, wow, these are great!' she exclaimed sarcastically. 'now can you go?'

He smiled. 'no.'

'what do I have to do to get you to go? Hit you?' she asked.

'how about a kiss?' he teased.

She gave him an angry look. 'speaking of kisses, why'd you kiss me?'

'there's a very simple answer to that,' he said, reaching over her and grabbing his photos.

'yeah? Is it really "very simple"?' she asked, mocking him.

Radovan turned, his lips hovering over hers, as if hoping that she would close the miniscule distance between them.

'yeah. It is,' he said, standing up properly.

She exhaled as she thought he left.

But instead he leaned down and whispered in her ear why.

'simply put: you interest me.'

.. ..

Several miles away from the school a girl walked out of the airport and got in the rental convertible she had. She put her bags in the backseat and cranked up the radio.

Her sister had told her that the school was used to commotions.

Nadine looked over the top of her sunglasses through the rear view mirror and smirked.

They ain't seen nothing yet.

.. ..

**Hmmm... I wonder who Nadine is...**

**Quick question: Mallory/Bojan or Mallory/Radovan?**

**Any thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	9. Razzle Dazzle

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Razzle Dazzle**

_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it  
And the reaction will be passionate – __**Razzle Dazzle from Chicago**_

.. ..

Leo, Darren, Sawyer, Austin, Bo, Charlie and Sammy watched as a small black convertible pulled up outside the school and a tall girl with long light red hair got out. She was wearing a tight top that showed off her curves nicely and jeans with heels.

As she turned back to her car to grab her bag, Bo wolf whistled at her.

The girl turned and gave him a look. He had a feeling he had seen that glare before.

'where have you been all my life, beautiful?'Bo asked charmingly.

'just waiting for you to show up,' she smirked at him, walking over.

She was so familiar, but Bo couldn't place it.

'so you here for...?' he trailed off.

'visit,' she smiled at him. He had seen that smile before, he knew it.

She turned back to her car to grab her phone and when she turned back, she saw that he was looking her up and down in appreciation.

She sighed.

'you want to go out to me sometime?' Bo asked.

'depends,' she smiled. 'do you know how to talk to a girl without staring at her chest? Without staring at _my _chest?' she corrected, to make herself perfectly clear.

'no. Not really,' he admitted.

Instead of walking away, the girl smiled.

'honesty. I like that in a guy,' she said. She opened her phone. 'number?'

Bo gave her his number.

'name?' she asked.

'Bojan. Bojan Rush,' he said. 'call me Bo.'

She put that in and called the number.

He took out his phone. 'what's your name?'

Mallory punched Bo's arm – and hard – as she passed him, and walked towards the girl.

'Nadine!' Mallory exclaimed in surprise. 'what are you doing here?' she turned to Bo. 'and stay the Hell away from her.'

'how does East know her?' Sawyer asked.

'well, my dear sister,' the girl said. 'I made up some bullshit about how I'm going to Florida with Lynette – who is willing to cover for me, by the way – and I came to see you.'

The guys watched as Mallory smiled – actually _smiled _– at her and the other girl hugged her.

'mystery solved,' Charlie said. 'they're sisters.'

'like you couldn't tell that,' Radovan said, walking over.

'what?' Bo asked.

'well, apart from the fact that Mallory doesn't smile and her hair is insanely curly, they're clones. Thus, they are sisters.'

'we're twins, you idiots,' Nadine said to them.

'well, how about that?' Bo grinned. 'we're twins too!' he pointed to himself and Radovan. 'you know what? We could double date,' he told them, putting his arm around Mallory's shoulder. 'Mallory here has been after me since day one.'

'take it off, or I break it off,' Mallory snarled.

Bo moved his arm quickly and Nadine laughed.

'are they scared of you, Mal?' she asked, as the two sisters walked away.

'something like that.'

.. ..

'Roux?'

'-I heard they're-'

'sisters, I know, right?'

'and she's really nice compared to-'

'Roux? Oh my God.'

'twins.'

'Mallory?'

'can't believe it.'

Jen walked through the hallways, hearing the whispers – from what she could gather there was some hot gossip, more than Lea's pregnancy. And it had something to do with Mallory.

Jen had no idea what it was about, so she resolved to find out her usual way – she reached out and grabbed a random person walking past.

Her luck being as it was, it was Sawyer.

'Hell, I knew you wanted me, Abdou, just didn't know how bad,' he smirked.

'okay, I'm fighting the urge to throw up in my mouth,' Jen rolled her eyes. 'what's the gossip about Sawyer?'

'gossip? Which gossip would you be talking about?' he smirked. 'Smurfette? East? Carrot top? You?'

'Roux!' she exclaimed. 'wait – me? What gossip?'

'oh, just that scene between you and Freckles,' he smiled charmingly. 'and the Carrot Top gossip says that she and Sting are close. Smurfette gossip is her baby daddy drama.'

'baby daddy drama?' Jen smiled, somewhat evilly. 'which drama would this be?'

'several different possibilities for the father,' he grinned back. 'spread.'

'of course,' she smirked – it may seem like she was being nice, but this was the way that the two of them operated: tell each other of the gossip and rumours they have heard and spread it – like wild fire.

In short, they were not nice people.

'okay, seriously. Roux gossip. Now.'

Sawyer sighed. 'The Wicked Witch of the East has a sister – the Good Witch of the North. And she's here.'

'the Good Witch?' she raised an eyebrow.

'yeah. She's a nice version of East.'

'that's not that hard to do though. Be nicer than East,' she added, seeing his slightly confused expression.

'well, you can't accomplish it,' he smirked.

'ooh!' Jen pressed a hand to her chest, faking a scandalized look. 'I gotta see this "Good Witch",' she muttered, walking away.

'nice talking to you!' Sawyer yelled out after her.

Jen flipped him off over her shoulder.

.. ..

'you have a sister. A _nice _sister,' Radovan stated.

'why is it so hard to believe?' Mallory asked, thoroughly annoyed. The two of them were setting up an experiment in their class.

'it's..._you_,' he said, as if it were obvious. 'you are not a nice person.'

'I know. You are the only one who doesn't seem to get that,' she said.

'oh, I get it,' he told her. 'you just don't get it.'

'I had this conversation with your brother yesterday. But I'll humour you. What don't I get?'

'that I don't care. You interest me,' he shrugged, and as he did so, their experiment exploded.

'you two!' Arzt yelled. 'stay back to clean this up!'

'thanks a lot,' Mallory muttered.

.. ..

'hit me.'

'I'm sorry?' Claire asked in surprise as the girl sat down next to her in English.

'hit me,' Lea moaned. 'I'm a horrible human being, I deserve to be hit.'

Claire looked at her in concern. 'are you okay, Lea? You didn't sleep with one of them again, did you? Wait...you didn't sleep with someone else, did you?'

'no!' Lea exclaimed. 'God, no! I...I told Leo he was the father.'

'he's the father?' Claire asked.

'yes. No. I don't know. Maybe,' she sighed. 'it's either Leo, Darren, Dak or Sin.'

Claire sat down next to her. 'wow...you _are _a horrible person,' Claire joked.

Lea shoved her. 'too soon, Claire. Too soon.'

.. ..

'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.'

'I'm sorry, I missed that,' Radovan muttered. 'what?'

Mallory shoved him, biting back a smirk. 'I hate you,' she said louder than before.

'I'm sure you do,' he smirked.

'I do,' she told him, standing up from where she had been picking up parts of their experiment.

'then why'd you kiss me back?' he asked.

Mallory stopped and stayed completely still before turning to face him.

'I...' she began, frantically, trying to come up with some kind of excuse that could get her out of this trap that Radovan had set up perfectly for her to fall in.

Radovan leaned forward and put a finger to her lips. 'it's okay. You don't have to admit it.'

'there's nothing to admit,' she said, and she said it in such a way, that Radovan believed her – or at least believed she believed it. A mix of the two.

'okay, keep telling yourself that,' he said, moving closer to her.

She stared at him but didn't move.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

And she kissed him back for a minute.

Then she punched him.

She got up and flounced out of the room, stopping at the door to look over her shoulder at him.

Her mouth didn't change, it didn't curve upwards into a smile, it didn't change at all. Her face remained expressionless. But her eyes...

Her eyes brightened for a moment, but then they turned to ice again.

'see you around, Rush,' she said over her shoulder as she closed the door.

'hopefully,' he muttered.

.. ..

'you really are beautiful,' Bo said to Nadine, smiling at her.

'thanks,' she said. 'but are you meaning me, or Mallory?'

'what?' he asked.

'I saw the way you looked at her...' she looked at him inquisitively, pretending to search for a name, acting like she wouldn't remember something so insignificant to her.

'Bojan,' he repeated. 'Bojan Rush. Call me Bo.'

'okay, Bo. I saw the way you looked at her. You really like her,' she said.

'he's not into "liking" people. He's into "checking out" people,' a Middle Eastern girl said to her.

'hi, I'm-'

'I know. Nadine Roux,' she smiled. 'I'm Ziva DelRossi, and this is Nila Rivven,' she gestured to the girl beside her. 'You as much as a bitch as your sister?'

'Mal's not that bad,' Nadine said.

'she's a bitch, and I can't believe a heart so frozen can continue beating,' Nila said.

'you guys done yet?' Mallory asked as she passed. 'or do you want to continue talking and risk a broken jaw?'

'bye,' Nadine said to the two girls, quite sincerely, before she followed Mallory. 'wow, what happened to you, Mal? You used to be so nice to people.'

Ziva and Nila looked at each other.

'she used to be nice?' Nila asked in disbelief.

'I don't believe it,' Ziva agreed.

.. ..

Kalila laughed loudly.

'oh my God, Leo!' she exclaimed through her laughter.

'not that funny, Lila,' he told her.

'Everything's funny for me right now! I'm drunk!'

'I know,' he smiled.

'yeah, because I just _told _you!'

Leo shook his head and smiled. 'do you even want to know why I told you?'

'sure. I'll humour you. Why'd you tell me that you knocked up Leanne?'

'because you're my best friend and I needed to tell someone,' he said.

'what if it's not yours?' she teased.

'it is,' Leo said. 'she was so sincere. It is.'

'how very nice for you! Congratulations!' she exclaimed, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss.

He stared at her; in all the years he had known her – and it had been a great deal of years – she had never kissed him.

She stared back, not believing she had done that.

And then she leaned forward and kissed him again, deeper.

And he kissed her back.

.. ..

'Wicked Witch of the East has a sister.'

Mallory looked at Jen as she sat down with her and Nadine.

'ooh, really?' Nadine asked. 'who's the Wicked Witch of the East?'

Mallory fought the urge to roll her eyes. 'I am.'

Nadine turned on Jen, a bit angry. 'you can't just call her-'

'it's okay, Nadine. She's the Wicked Witch of the West,' Mallory said. 'this is Jendayi.'

'Jen,' she said. 'and they're already calling you numerous things, Nadine.'

'like...?' Mallory asked.

'Goddess. Good Witch of the North. Stuff like that. People cannot believe you have a nice sister, Mallory.'

'Mal's nice,' Nadine said.

Jen laughed.

And then she saw Nadine's face. 'oh, you're serious?'

Nadine looked between the two of them. 'what?'

And the two cracked up laughing.

.. ..

'hello, beautiful,' Darren said, sitting down on the couch next to Vixen.

'just...don't,' Vixen said. 'when I kissed you, it was a severe lapse in judgement.'

'what are you saying, Greene?' Darren asked.

'that I shouldn't have done that. I don't think of you in that way,' she said. 'it will never happen again.'

'aww, why not?'

'let's...let's just keep this professional, yeah?' she said.

He stared at her for a good minute and Vixen stared back. Finally she launched herself at him and kissed him deeply, passionately.

Darren kissed her back and smirked.

'professional, yeah,' he muttered against her lips before kissing her again.

He could feel her smile.

.. ..

Mallory watched as Darren, Sawyer and Bo chatted up Nadine. She didn't get it. How did all the guys at this school find Nadine nothing less than a goddess, when she looked the same as Mallory?

Mallory felt someone sit on the table behind her, and knew it Radovan. He was the only person game enough to sit near her without fear of her wrath. Well, Bojan would sit with her, but she completely hated him. He acted like she was a possession; Radovan let her know he was different. He saw her for who she was.

Wait.

No. No, no, no, no. No, he didn't. She never thought that. He knew nothing about her.

'why is everyone dazzled by her?' Mallory asked him, without turning around. 'why do they think she's such a goddess?'

'seriously?' he asked.

'yeah.'

'she _is _a goddess.'

'she's the same as me and they're all over her. It's a bit sickening, actually.'

'let's think about this for a second, Mal,' he said.

'don't call me Mal,' she interrupted.

He ignored her and continued. 'she's basically a nice version of you, well, nicer. She has a bit of attitude, but she's just a nicer version of you. That's why.'

'and...?' she asked, still not getting it.

'do I really need to spell it out for you?' he asked in exasperation.

'probably,' she shrugged.

'well, if you didn't have a scowl on your face all the time, and if you weren't such a bitch to most people, the guys at this school would be lining up to date you.'

'...why?'

Radovan sighed in irritation. 'because you're twice the goddess she is, okay?' he told her bluntly.

Mallory blinked, surprised. After a minute of silence, she spoke.

'wait...what?' she said, turning around to face Radovan.

But he was no longer there.

.. ..

'hello, blue haired freak.'

'piss off!' Lea snarled angrily, trying to push past Sin, who stopped her and tried to kiss her. She slapped his hand away in anger.

'so the blue hair...why? I preferred you as a brunette. Brunette's are hot, blue hair is...freakish,' Sin said, following her.

Lea turned around and stared at him. 'you seriously don't realize what you just said, do you?'

'what? What'd I say?' he asked.

'what do you want, Sin?' she asked in annoyance. 'if it's a booty call, then no.'

'now would I do that?' he asked. She raised an eyebrow. 'okay, I would. But Lea...the father?'

'my father? Well, he's a total asshole,' she said, walking away.

Sin grabbed her arm, hard, and pulled her back.

'let go of me,' she said in a harsh whisper.

'who's the father, Lea?' he hissed angrily.

She took a step back and tried to get out of his grip. 'don't.'

He tightened his grip on her arm. 'who's the father?'

'let go.'

'is it me?' he tightened his grip.

'let go, dammit!'

'answer the question, Leanne!'

Tears were streaming down her face, black mascara and pink eyeliner streaks down her cheeks, and she was struggling, and he was mad, and they were making a scene.

'let me the Hell go, Sin!' she screamed angrily.

'ANSWER THE QUESTION, LEANNE!'

'YOU'RE NOT, OKAY?'

She heard the sound of people shouting, she heard confusion, felt someone hold her shoulders, steadying her. Steadying her from what?

She was stumbling, falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Darkness.

.. ..

'LEA!'

Roma, Claire, Ella and Raz screamed in unison as they turned a corner and saw Lea struggling with Sin, a crowd starting to form.

And to Ella's total disgust, not a single person was pulling the Egyptian player away from the desperate pregnant girl.

Roma's eyes widened as she realized what it was about. Sin might have been the father of the baby. And either he was trying to get a response out of her, or she had told him and he hadn't taken it well.

The four girls began running down the hallway, but to their surprise, someone, someone from the crowd, someone Lea had never even met, walked forward and punched Sin right in the face.

.. ..

Sin let go of Lea's arm as he was punched in the face; a swish of red hair, lips as red as roses and eyes as cold as ice made him aware of who was punching him – well, he went to one conclusion and then saw the dead straight hair and realized he was wrong. It wasn't Mallory but it sure looked like her.

Nadine.

'what the _Hell _is the matter with you?' she demanded. 'the poor girl is scared of you, obviously. Get away from her! Back the Hell off!'

Sin held up his hands in defeat and began walking away, through the crowd.

.. ..

'you okay, honey?' Nadine asked Lea.

Lea stumbled and put a hand on her stomach, she nodded just as Jack came up behind them and put hands on her shoulders.

'back the Hell off!' Nadine snapped.

'I'm her brother,' Jack said. 'Lea? Lea, what happened?'

'no,' Lea murmured. 'no.'

She swayed and then she was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Many people called her name, anxious.

It was Jack who caught her.

.. ..

**Pretty intense chapter. I feel so bad for doing all this to Lea, but it needs to be done. And Nadine is Mallory's sister...who would have thought? And some Mallory/Radovan, Vixen/Darren, Kalila/Leo, Bojan/Nadine, and a bit of Lea/Sin (even though it was harassment). And the ever present Bojan/Mallory "flirtation" (or whatever you want to call it. Sexual harassment). Oh, and a Jen/Sawyer friendship. So yeah.**

**And please, if you haven't already, readers of SitMoN and SOS:**

**Please check out my blog. I know I keep going on about it, but as far as I can tell there's only been one person from here who has looked. Please. Just drop a note on the blog, or mention what you liked and didn't like in a review here. Just something, please:**

**elyad-lost . blogspot . com**

**Just delete the spaces. Thanks guys.**

**Please review!**

**By the way: First Anniversary of this story was the other day. Nine chapters. I'm not exactly proud. But it's still pretty cool.**


	10. I'm With You

**Here's the next chapter! It's for xTheDoctorsCompanion, as a birthday present. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 8: I'm With You**

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you – __**I'm with you by Avril Lavigne.**_

.. ..

Memories.

They were blurring into one big mess of screams and anger, and she had no idea where she was, what had happened. Memories of the father of her baby, all four of them, went in and out of her mind, replaying their times together.

It was if her mind was trying to tell her something.

Leo. Darren. Dak. Sin.

Sin...

The name brought back a memory of anger, screams, pleas. She could feel how he had grabbed her arm and held her there, demanded for her to tell the truth; the truth about what?

And she remembered. She realized where she was.

She realized why she felt scared.

Because of him.

.. ..

'you don't even know her!'

'at least I did something,' Nadine argued. 'unlike the rest of you. You all just stood there, watching, like it was a frickin' circus. He was hurting her, and you all just stood there.'

'oh, I will kick your ass if I have to, honey!' Ella exclaimed angrily. 'we saw it. We saw how no one did a thing and we were running towards her. _We _are her best friends.'

'some friends you are,' Nadine said, crossing her arm over her chest.

'look,' Roma sighed. 'can we all just calm down. This isn't about us. It's about Lea.'

They nodded and all turned, looking into the hospital room that Lea was in.

She was waking up.

.. ..

'damn it, damn it, damn it!'

'God, what's got you so on edge?' Sin asked charmingly, looking at Lila, who was trying in vain to light her cigarette.

'oh, go away, Sinbad!' she exclaimed. 'you hurt her, don't talk to me.'

'oh my God,' Sin muttered in exasperation. 'I didn't mean it, okay? I didn't mean to hurt her. I wasn't even aware you were friends with Lea.'

'Lea? I'm talking about Jen. My stepsister? Wait – what did you do to Lea?'

'I...she's in hospital,' Sin confessed. 'I put her there.'

'did you hit her?' Lila exclaimed angrily.

'no! I just got angry and she collapsed. I think...I scared her,' he confessed.

'you ass,' Lila said. 'walk with me. I gotta see someone.'

.. ..

Once the doctors had talked to Lea, her friends walked in. Roma walked up to her and put her arms around her.

'thank God you're okay,' Roma murmured. 'the baby?'

'baby's okay,' Lea smiled happily, putting a hand on her stomach. 'I just had low blood sugar levels.'

'not to mention that _psycho_ attacked you,' Nadine said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ella turned to her. '_why _are you still here?' she demanded, poison dripping from her words.

Lea smiled at Nadine and beckoned her over. Nadine hesitantly walked over and Lea took her hand.

'you were the one who pulled him away from me?' Lea asked.

'yeah,' she said.

'Nadine, right?' she got a nod in response. 'I'm Leanne. Thank you.'

'no problem,' Nadine murmured.

Lea looked at her friends.

'where's Jack?'

They all looked at each other.

'he said he had to go find someone,' Claire said uneasily.

They all knew who.

Sin.

.. ..

'you sister,' Jendayi said in disgust, sitting down next Mallory. 'can't believe she's getting involved...'

'you can badmouth anyone else you want, just not Nadine, okay?' Mallory said, absentmindedly smiling at a memory.

'why are you smiling so much?' Jen demanded, suddenly curious in her own way – her curiosity was never openly curious, it was masked in anger at happiness.

'uhh...I'm not. I'm not smiling,' she said, although she was. 'there's no reason to be smiling.'

'you're smiling,' Jen pointed out.

'so maybe I am,' she sighed. 'but smiling is good for you. It takes more effort to frown than smile.'

Jen raised an eyebrow. 'you don't want to tell me, fine. But Radovan's been smiling as wide as you have been, so I can just broadcast this little love fest over the school.'

Mallory threw a book at her.

'that's the way I work, Roux,' Jen said.

'he kissed me again, okay?' Mallory said irritably. 'and I punched him.'

Jen laughed.

.. ..

Sin, Lila and Kate – who Lila had told what they were doing, and had decided to tag along – entered Sin's dorm room.

Desmond, Ben and Jack looked up.

'you!' Jack exclaimed, jumping forward and hitting him.

'hey, hey, hey!' Lila exclaimed, getting in between them. 'let's all just calm down, okay?'

'did you not hear what he did?' Jack demanded angrily, trying to get at him. 'he-'

'I know! I know, okay?' Lila said loudly. 'just-' Jack tried to get at him and Lila got even further between them. 'STOP JACK! Now, you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?'

'no,' Jack said. '_I _wouldn't,' he glared at Sin.

'I didn't hit her!' Sin exclaimed. 'I grabbed her arm and we were yelling and she fainted! I didn't hit her!'

Lila saw anger flash in Jack's eyes and she nodded, moving suddenly and giving Jack a clear shot to Sin's face.

And he took it.

Leo walked in and stared at them all.

'uhh, what's going on?' he asked, seeing the tense atmosphere.

Lila put a hand on Jack's arm. 'feel better?' she asked.

He nodded.

'what happened?' Leo asked.

Kate sighed and spoke up.

'Sin attacked Leanne. She's in the hospital,' she explained.

'did she tell you?' Sin asked Jack. 'she ain't sure who the daddy is. Keeps telling me it wasn't me, but I think it is.'

Leo stared at Sin in disbelief.

And then he walked out.

.. ..

Darren knocked on the door of the hospital room and Lea looked up from her friends conversation and stared at him.

'what?' she asked bluntly.

'can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked.

She sighed and turned to her friends. 'can you guys give me a minute?'

They stood up and all left, Roma shooting daggers at Darren.

Darren sat down next to Lea.

'Lea...' he trailed off. 'who's the father?'

'what?' she asked.

'who's the father? Because if it's me, I want to do right by you and by this baby, and if it's not me, then I'll help you every step of the way, if you'll let me, okay?'

'truthfully...' she trailed off. 'I don't know who the father is,' she said.

His face softened. 'really?' he asked softly.

'really,' she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Darren wiped it away. 'I'm with you.'

He placed a hand on her stomach.

'I'm with you.'

.. ..

**I know it was heavily focused on Lea's troubles, and it was short (a filler chapter really), but I wanted to get some of this over and done with before I get into the stuff I'll really enjoy writing. **

**And Jack hit Sin :D**

**Review please!**


	11. And All That Jazz

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 9: And All That Jazz**

_Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz – __**All That Jazz from Chicago**_

.. ..

**ONE MONTH AFTER LAST CHAPTER...**

.. ..

"THE SCHOOL IS PUTTING ON A PRODUCTION OF "CHICAGO".

ALL STUDENTS TO GO TO THE AUDITORIUM FIRST THING TOMORROW FOR AUDITIONS.

AUDITIONS CAN BE SONGS, DANCE OR A MONOLOGUE. THE SONGS MAY BE DUETS.

AUDITIONS MANDATORY FOR ALL STUDENTS.

NO EXCEPTIONS."

'you have _got _to be kidding me,' Mallory muttered, tearing down the poster stuck on the wall.

She began walking again but stopped suddenly.

'this just keeps getting better and better,' she muttered, seeing Bojan flirting with Nadine.

She sighed and walked away.

She'd let it go.

This time.

.. ..

'CHICAGO!' Erin yelled excitedly. 'I _love _that musical! We have to get in, Vixx, we have to.'

Vixen sighed.

'sure, Erin,' she rolled her eyes.

.. ..

Early the next morning, the students convened in the auditorium, the dancers planning to warm up before the auditions.

'so, what are you guys auditioning with and which role?' Erin asked excitedly.

'uhh...' Vixen began, aware of all eyes on her for a moment. 'I'm singing...umm, Without You. From Rent,' she explained further. 'I...I don't really want a part.'

'well, I just really want to be one of the dancers in the Cell Block Tango,' Roma explained. 'you know that dance I've been working on? Beautiful Liar. I'm doing that. Beyoncé and Shakira, you know,' she said.

'Human,' Shannon said.

'no matter how many times you say that, you're not convincing us that you're human, Shannon,' Erin said.

'no, I'm dancing to Human by the Killers. I want to be one of the murderesses.'

'I want the lead,' Erin announced.

'surprise, surprise,' Lea said jokingly. 'the world has to revolve around you.'

'yeah?' Maddyson said to Erin. 'so do I.'

'really? What are you singing?'

'Defying Gravity. Wicked. You?'

'Don't Rain on My Parade.'

'Funny Girl,' Maddyson nodded in understanding.

'may the best singer w-'

The rest of Erin's sentence was drowned out when loud music started.

The auditions had started.

'no one in their right mind would dance to this for an audition,' Shannon said. 'it's rock.'

'she's not in her right mind,' Kate said, watching the dancer on the stage. 'never has been.'

Raz smiled. 'only Jen would be able to dance ballet to Three Day's Grace and make it look simple.'

'I forgot how good she was,' Lila breathed.

'she's brilliant,' Erin agreed begrudgingly.

Ziva looked at them all in surprise. 'I thought we hated her?'

'oh we do,' Kate said. 'she is the most talented dancer I've seen though.'

They watched in silence until the song finished and she stopped dancing. Jen picked up her bag and walked to the back of the auditorium where Mallory and Nadine were.

'Kalila Abdou!' the teacher, Cindy Chandler, called out.

Lila smiled and went up to the stage.

She stood in the middle and took a deep breath, waiting for the music to start.

'_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door, even though I told him yesterday and the day before. I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab, and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad,_' she sang, looking around the full auditorium, silently wondering why auditions were being held in front of everyone, unlike usual.

'_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see?_'

Lila looked at her friends, who were smiling at her. It was known that the Abdou's each had a certain artistic talent. Jen's was dancing; Raz's was too, Ash's was the guitar.

Lila's happened to be singing.

'_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better. You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never_,' she sang. '_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me: We're not the same_.'

She locked eyes with Zach and smiled at him.

'_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle. You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen.'_

Lila smiled at him and put her heart into it.

'_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.'_

As she continued to sing, Leo looked between his best friend and Zach in interest.

She actually liked him. She wasn't leading him on like she told him.

This could get highly interesting.

.. ..

'that was awesome,' Nadine said quietly in awe, as Jen sat down next to Mallory.

'that was nothing,' Jen said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. 'so?' she turned to Mallory.

'so, nothing,' Mallory sighed. 'he's an idiot.'

'I know that, but you actually don't think that,' Jen said.

'who are we talking about?' Nadine asked in curiosity.

'Radovan,' Mallory said shortly.

'you like him?' Nadine asked.

'no. He kissed me. Twice.'

'and you let him?' Nadine asked in shock.

'twice,' Jen said grimly.

.. ..

'what part are you auditioning for?'

Ziva turned around when she heard the familiar accented voice and smiled.

'Roxie Hart,' she smiled at Sayid. 'and you?'

'I prefer to work backstage,' he explained.

She nodded in understanding.

'so you sing?' Sayid asked her.

'it's the only thing I'm passionate about,' she said. 'well...the only thing that I've found to be passionate about. Things may change.'

Sayid smiled at her.

He opened his mouth to ask her something important.

'Ziva DelRossi!' Ms. Chandler's voice rang across the auditorium. 'you're up!'

'I'll talk to you later, yeah?' Ziva said.

'Good luck.'

Ziva smiled at him and got up on stage.

'_There was a time, when men were kind and their voices were soft and their words were inviting. There was a time, when love was blind and the world was a song and the song was exciting. There was a time it all went wrong,'_ she sang.

'_I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving.'_

.. ..

'hey.'

Lea looked up and placed her hand on her small bump. 'good morning, Dak,' she said, trying to remain as sweet as honey.

He took a seat next to her.

'this kid you're having...is it...I mean is there any chance...am I...'

'no,' she said. 'you're not. If you were the father, I would tell you.'

Blatant lie.

'okay,' he nodded, looking relieved. 'thanks. Have fun with this, okay?' he smirked, getting up and leaving.

Lea sighed.

She was almost positive that he was not the father, but she wasn't positive. She actually hoped he wasn't. He was the youngest out of the prospective fathers, and he was the only one who she actually thought could do something great in the world.

She used to think that about herself too.

Not anymore. Not now.

'_I had a dream my life would be, so different from the hell I'm living.'_

She had to forfeit the dreams she once had.

'_So different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream.'_

She put a hand on her stomach.

'_I dreamed...' _Ziva finished the song.

But she wouldn't have it any other way now.

.. ..

'alright, girl,' Erin said impatiently, sitting down next to Vixen. 'tell me everything.'

'what?' Vixen asked, tearing her eyes away from Darren talking to Sawyer.

'_everything_.'

Vixen remained silent.

'so how long have you liked Sawyer?' Erin asked.

'what?' Vixen's eyes were wide. 'I don't like Sawyer!'

'Darren, then?'

Her only reply was a faint blush appearing on Vixen's face.

'Darren Morgan...' Erin trailed off in wonder.

'he kissed me a few times. And I kissed him. And that was a month ago and he hasn't talked about it since,' Vixen caved in, telling her all about her frustrations.

'and you like him?'

'yes. NO!' she covered quickly.

'uh huh. Sure, Vixx.'

'Erin Rutherford!' Ms. Chandler called out.

Erin looked around to Shannon leaving the stage.

'wish me luck!' she exclaimed to Vixen before rushing to the stage.

'you don't need luck, Sweetheart.'

Erin got to the middle of the stage and turned to face the audience, tying her hair back in the process.

'_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade,' _she belted out.

In the crowd, Vixen smiled. She would get this.

'_Don't tell me not to fly – I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?'_

_.. .._

'you actually like him.'

Lila looked up at Leo. 'come again, honey?' she asked.

'Zach. You actually like him. You're not just stringing him along to get ahead in school.'

'I _am_,' Lila snapped. 'he means nothing to me. I am using him. Just like how you used pregnant whore.'

'no wonder you had cancer. You were somewhat nice through it, and I guess you needed something over then "pure evil" flowing through your veins. And now that it's gone, you've gone back to evil.'

'yeah, I'm just a horrible person, who keeps kissing you, despite the fact I'm in a relationship, even though I'm using a sweet guy, but Zach doesn't know any better.'

Lila heard her phone go off and turned around to get it out of her bag and check it but she stopped.

Zach was standing there.

'_Nobody, no nobody is gonna rain on my parade!'_

And judging by his expression, he had heard everything.

'Zach,' Lila said.

He began walking away, and she followed him.

'let me explain!' she exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. 'Zach...' she whispered, leaning up and kissing him softly.

Zach angrily broke away from her and she stared at him.

'Zachary Myles!' Ms. Chandler yelled out.

Zach threw Lila another look of disdain, and walked up to the stage.

'_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin', to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring. She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means,' _he sang, anger radiating off him.__

'And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice me!'

'wow,' Leo breathed. 'he really hates you.'

'_Cause she is watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turntables in her eyes. It's like a bad movie, she is looking through me. If you were me, then you'd be screaming "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably.'_

'thank you, Captain Obvious,' Lila muttered angrily.

'_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want!'_

He stared straight at Lila as he sung, but unlike when she sung to him, he looked furious.

'_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange. Her CD changers full of singers that are mad at their dad. She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty, she'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have. And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. She'll never notice me!'_

A few of Zach's friends – Desmond, Claire and Charlie – looked at Lila, wondering what she had done to get the usually quiet Zachary Myles angry enough to sing hatefully at her.

'_Cause she is watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turntables in her eyes. She likes 'em with a mustache, racetrack season pass, drivin' in a Trans-Am. Does a mullet make a man? It's like a bad movie, she is lookin' through me. If you were me, then you'd be screaming "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!'_

Lila started picking up her belongings, covering her face with her hair; she was turning red, although not a lot of people knew he was singing about her.

'_There she goes again, with fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair. She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated. All I wanted was to see her naked!'_

'_Now I am watchin' wrestling, tryin' to be a tough guy, listenin' to rap metal. Turntables in my eyes. I can't grow a mustache, and I ain't got no season pass, All I got's a moped...moped...moped...It's like a bad movie, she is lookin' through me. If you were me, then you'd be screaming "Someone shoot me!"'_

Leo silently watched as Lila left the auditorium, the door closing with a bang.

'_As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.'_

Zach walked down the stairs, fast, and rushed out of the auditorium, after Lila.

She was not going to get away with this.

.. ..

Zach jogged after her and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back roughly. She nearly fell over but he steadied her.

'sorry,' he muttered. 'but that's low, Kalila. Making someone believe you like they just for their brains.'

'and what about you?' she spat angrily.

'what about me?' he retaliated.

'Making someone believe you like they just for sex.'

'I never said-'

'you just sang it.'

'it's a _song_,' he explained. 'it doesn't apply.'

'I'm a horrible person,' she said.

'yes, yes you are. You are a liar. You are a cheater. You hurt people. You are horrible. You are horrible. You are horrible.'

'yes, I know.'

'you are horrible. Because every bit of trust I had in you just disappeared, and all I want to do is kiss you.'

'then why don't you?'

'you are horrible.'

'so?' she asked coyly, leaning forward to kiss him.

He moved closer to kiss her.

But he stopped.

And he walked away.

.. ..

'that was some awesome dancing, Jen,' Sammy said, walking with her.

'I know,' she said simply.

'it showed off your body nicely.'

'are you _hitting _on me?' she looked partway scandalized by the idea.

'I have been for the last month, and you've been flirting back. That's why I'm convinced you won't hurt me if-'

'I will.'

'I'm convinced you won't hurt me if I do it,' he finished.

'do what?' she asked.

'this,' he said, leaning forward and kissing her passionately.

Jen pushed him away, slamming him against the wall.

And she punched him.

'told you,' she said before walking away.

.. ..

Jen entered the bathroom and locked the door, taking out her razorblade. She didn't bother checking how sharp it was, she didn't bother even finding gauze, she just sliced her leg open, a deep cut.

When he had kissed her, he had made her feel something, happiness, maybe.

And she could not be happy anymore. She needed to remember the pain that her best friend must have gone through, and she couldn't be happy while doing so.

A lot of blood ran out of the wound, and she was worried.

Had she cut too deep?

.. ..

**Ooh, Boy. Seriously, Jen...**

**Okay, so the songs are as followed:**

**Jen's Dance was to Let You Down by Three Days Grace (ballet can be done to it, I've seen it. It looks awesome).**

**Kalila: The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne.**

**Ziva: I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mis****é****rables.**

**Erin: Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl.**

**Zach: Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup.**

**I might show some of the other auditions, but I might not.**

**I kind of like Angry!Zach...**

**Again, check out the blog.**

**Good Night, All!**


	12. This Moment is Perfect

**Here's the next chapter. Be warned, this chapter is filled with light hearted stuff. Fluff, I guess. I've just been having such intense chapters and stuff lately, so I'll give you this for an apology. I don't own Lost. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: This Moment is Perfect**

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by – __**Innocence by Avril Lavigne**_

.. ..

Maddyson laughed.

'I still can't believe it. A Halloween Costume Dance?' she asked. 'what are we, thirteen?'

They had heard about it for weeks, but they had only just seen the posters, and the dance was tonight. It was the definition of slack.

Sawyer read the poster over her shoulder, and their faces turned into mirrors of disgust.

'compulsory?' Erin asked, leaning over both of their shoulders.

'just like everything is,' Maddyson sighed. 'it's the only reason people go to these things.'

'look, you guys heading to the beach?' Erin asked. 'everyone's there already.'

For an October day, it was quite hot, and many students had resolved to spend the afternoon at the beach.

'sure,' Maddyson said.

'great!'

.. ..

'hello, sunshine,' Darren smiled charmingly, sitting down next to Vixen. 'so, this da-'

'oh, so _now_ you try to charm me?' she asked icily, colder than he thought Vixen was possible of being. 'after a month of nothing, _now_ you try to charm me?' she said.

Darren ran a hand through his hair. 'look, Vixx. Lea's pregnant. I might be the father. I can't just walk out on her.'

'I know this sounds selfish and horrible,' Vixen began. 'but yeah. You kinda can.'

Darren's face hardened. 'I'll see you around, Vixenlie.'

'Darren-'

'I'll see you around!' he called over his shoulder.

Vixen sighed.

She always screwed things up, didn't she?

.. ..

Nadine was lounging on the beach, in a skimpy bikini, reading a book as she suntanned.

And completely oblivious to the crowd of boys staring at her.

'wow,' Bo muttered. 'even better than in my dreams.'

'you disgust me,' Mallory snapped as she passed the group, and they were all shocked to see that she too was in a bikini, but she had a pair of short shorts over hers, and her bikini wasn't quite as skimpy.

Mallory passed Nadine one of the bottles of water in her hand, and sat cross legged next to her.

'so,' Mallory said.

'so,' Nadine returned evenly.

'which one of them has caught your eye?' Mallory asked. She didn't really care for the people at the school, but she cared which one was going to hurt her sister.

'why don't you tell me about each one, and then I'll tell you?' Nadine suggested.

Mallory sighed. 'why don't you tell me who?'

'uhh...there's a couple who have caught my eye,' Nadine admitted.

'Nadine!' Mallory exclaimed.

'what?' she asked innocently. 'they're cute. Especially the twins,' Mallory noticed a glint in her eye, but couldn't quite place it. 'don't you agree, Mal?'

Mallory nodded before she could help herself. 'they have a certain...charm to them, I suppose. Attractive, maybe.'

'maybe?' a mischievous grin played at her lips, she was the one who saw the twins walk closer to them.

'yes, they are attractive,' Mallory said. 'hot, even.'

'but would you go for either of those twins?' Nadine asked, keeping a straight face as the twin stopped right behind Mallory.

'maybe,' she admitted. 'I don't know. I don't "go" for any random person. I need to know them pretty damn well, Nay. You know that.'

'you can get to know me pretty damn well, Mallory, I've offered you what I got before,' Bojan said from behind her.

Mallory turned around and stared at them, caught off guard. She turned back and glared at Nadine.

'thanks,' she muttered, slightly angry.

'no problem,' Nadine grinned.

Bo and Radovan sat down next to the sisters, much to Mallory's annoyance.

In defeat, she laid back on the beach, using her sisters' stomach as a pillow.

'so, either of you lovely ladies want to go to the dance with me?' Bo asked. 'Or my dashing brother here?'

'drop dead,' Mallory said, bored. Nadine could tell she was used to telling Bo to go die, and got sick of it.

'you've lost your fight, Mallory,' Radovan pointed out. 'any reason for that?' he asked, his tone light and teasing her in their own way.

Her eyes opened and she stared at him. 'no,' she said shortly.

Bo looked between them, as they burned holes into each other's eyes, but soon got bored with their staring, and turned towards the ocean, watching Shannon shake water out of her hair as she left the ocean.

'I'm going back to the school,' Mallory said finally. 'I have that essay to hand in to Arzt tomorrow, because some idiot blew up our experiment,' she said, her eyes twinkling slightly at Radovan.

'okay, see you later, Mal,' Nadine said. 'these boys will keep me company.'

'actually,' Radovan jumped up too. 'I got to finish that essay too. Mind if I join you, Mallory?' he asked.

'I don't care,' she said.

'well, at least you've still got me, Nadine,' Bo smiled charmingly at her.

'that's what worries me,' Radovan said to him as the other two left.

.. ..

Darren stood by Rosemary, Charlie, Maddyson, Jess and Sawyer as they all smoked, watching Lea cross the beach towards them.

'why's she coming over here?' Rosemary asked.

'I think...she wants to _talk_ to us,' Charlie said.

Darren looked at them, amused. 'guys, she's not a leper. Just pregnant.'

'it's not really that bad,' Lea said brightly to them as she joined them. Almost immediately, Darren looked at her stomach and dropped his cigarette, stepping on it.

Lea gave him a small smile, grateful that he thought about the health of her baby.

'so, what have you guys been up to lately?' she asked them all.

They all looked slightly uncomfortable.

'well...' Charlie began. 'DriveShaft got a gig at a place in town.'

'that's great,' she smiled warmly.

Jess suddenly opened her phone, reading a text quickly. She smiled. 'guys, let's go,' she said.

'where?' Lea asked.

Jess looked uncomfortable. 'umm...it's not really your thing anymore, Lea,' she said. 'drugs...you know?'

Lea sighed and looked a bit hurt. 'yeah,' she sighed. 'have fun, guys,' she said.

'we will,' Maddyson shot her a reassuring look, telling her she was not alone.

They all began walking off, but Maddyson gave her a quick hug. 'I'll talk to you later, okay?'

'okay,' Lea said softly.

Darren stayed, and looked at her softly. 'you okay?' he asked.

Lea nodded and looked at him, her heart was beating just a bit faster, she felt just that more alive, and-

'ugh!' she muttered, grabbing her stomach. _What the Hell was that?_

'Lea?' Darren asked in alarm. 'what happened?'

Lea felt it again, and again, and again. And it stopped hurting, it just felt loving. She smiled widely.

'Lea?' Darren asked.

'I...I think the baby just kicked for the first time,' she smiled.

'really?' he asked, smiling back.

'really.'

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, letting him feel too.

'that is awesome, Lea,' Darren smiled brightly.

As they both continued to feel it, Lea leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

'thanks,' she said.

'for what?' he asked her, quite curious now.

'for standing by me,' she explained. 'just...thanks.'

'it's no problem,' he smiled.

'I'm going to kiss you again,' she told him. 'if that's okay.'

'that's okay,' he smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him.

.. ..

'you piss me off.'

'you piss me off too, if that helps,' Radovan offered Mallory as they walked inside the school.

A small smile played at Mallory's lips but she kept her mouth shut.

'so, this charm I have...' he trailed off mischievously. 'is that why you keep kissing me?'

'_you_ keep kissing _me_!' she exclaimed. She turned and looked at him.

'when I was staring at you at the beach, you were just a little turned on, weren't you?' he asked; he had seen her expression.

'maybe just a little,' she admitted.

Radovan looked at her intently and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her, but the door next to them opened and they sprang apart, looking partway guilty for some reason.

'oh, get a room,' Jen snapped, grabbing Mallory's arm and pulling her after her. 'I need to talk to you.'

Mallory nodded but looked at Radovan behind them.

As much as she tried, she couldn't keep the apology out of her eyes.

.. ..

'oh. My. God.'

Roma, Raz and Claire looked up as Ella entered the dorm room.

'what?' Claire asked.

'you will never guess who just asked me to the dance!' she said.

'I probably will, but I'll humour you,' Raz said. 'who?'

'Charlie.'

'oh my God, Ella, I never would have guessed that!' Raz exclaimed.

Claire suppressed a smirk. 'that's great, Ella.'

She opened her mouth again, but the door banged open again.

'oh. My. God.'

'what?' Roma asked Lea.

'something awesome just happened,' Lea said, still awestruck.

'what?' Roma asked.

'the baby. It kicked for the first time,' she smiled happily.

'oh my God!' they exclaimed in happiness.

'way to steal my thunder,' Ella joked. 'I want to be the first person to feel it!'

'you can't,' Roma said. 'I am.'

'no, me,' Raz exclaimed.

'I think it's fair to say, I will,' Claire argued.

'none of you will,' Lea said. 'because Darren was the first. He was with me when the baby kicked. And then I kissed him.'

'because of the baby, or what?' Claire asked.

'because I love him,' Lea smiled.

.. ..

'isn't this slightly cruel?' Nadine asked as she watched her sister and Jen get ready for the Halloween dance. She was already finished with her costume.

'aren't _we_ slightly cruel?' Jen said. 'make yourself useful, Roux,' she added to Nadine.

'with what?' Nadine asked.

'want to help me with this stupid makeup?' she asked.

'sure,' she said. She walked over and helped her sisters friend – or not-friend, whatever they called each other – with the makeup, and silently wondered how everyone hated the two of them. Sure, they were bitter and twisted, but once you got to know them, they were...yeah, they were bitter and twisted.

'so he kissed you?' Mallory called out from the bathroom.

'yeah,' Jen called out to her.

'and how'd it make you feel?' Mallory wondered.

'I don't know...' she trailed off in thought. 'different. How'd it make you feel when Rush kissed you?'

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'different.'

Mallory walked out of the bathroom and put her red shoes on.

'ready?' she asked Jen.

Jen put the final touch to her costume, a hat, and looked at Mallory.

'ready,' she said. the two turned to Nadine.

'what about you?' Jen asked.

'ready,' Nadine said, straightening her blue dress.

.. ..

**Can anyone guess what Jen, Mallory and Nadine are going as?**

**Also, what would you like your characters to go as for the Halloween Dance?**

**Please review!**


	13. So Beautiful

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 11: So Beautiful**

_So beautiful, you make me smile  
So wonderful, you're in my life  
Incredible, that you are mine.  
So beautiful, you give me life  
You bring me joy you bring me sight – __**So Beautiful by Idina Menzel**_

_**.. ..**_

'have you heard?' Erin asked the group at large. The group consisted of Lila, Zach, Raz, Lea, Roma, Claire, Ella, Radovan, Bojan, Sawyer, Shannon, Charlie, Sammy, Kate and Vixen.

'heard what?' Claire asked.

'apparently Jendayi and Mallory are coming to the dance,' she said. 'and apparently in costumes.'

Everyone present gasped, shocked. It was well known that Jen and Mallory hated dances and even more then they hated dances, they hated costumes.

'and there they are,' Radovan said in awe, looking over at the door. Everyone turned to see Jen and Mallory with Nadine behind them.

Jen was wearing a long black dress with a cape, and pointed hat on her head. And her skin was green. She was Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West.

Next to her, Mallory was also wearing a long black dress, but shorter than Jen's so everyone could see her striped stockings and red shoes. She was Nessarose, the Wicked Witch of the East.

'now that's really cruel,' Ella said. 'take our nicknames for them and use it to mock us.'

Erin smiled cruelly and took Lea's arm, dragging her away with her. 'what are we doing, Erin?'

'just use your connections for me, if needed,' Erin said.

'my connections?' she asked.

'yes, your "I'm pregnant, please do this for me" connections,' she said. The two walked over to Rosemary. 'hey, Rosemary!'

'what do you want?' Rosemary asked.

'so we don't like you, you don't like us, I get that,' Erin said.

'then why are you here?'

'because there is someone I want to bring down. Well, two people,' she said. 'and you hate them too.'

'Jendayi and Mallory?' Rosemary asked. 'what do you need help with?'

'at the start of a certain song, you will know what it is by just looking at the witches,' she said. 'I need you to walk over and ask Radovan to dance,' she said.

'okay. Why?'

'just do it, to destroy East, okay?'

'okay,' she shrugged.

Erin smiled and dragged Lea after her to go talk to Kate. 'Kate, hey!'

'what is it, Erin?' she asked.

'so I know you are totally into Jack, but could you do us a favour.'

'like a huge favour?' she asked.

'yeah, a huge favour,' Lea nodded.

'when a certain song comes on, you will know what it is if you've seen the witches. I need you ask Sammy to dance then,' Erin said.

'sure. Do one of the witches like him?'

'something like that,' Lea said.

Erin and Lea walked over to the DJ. 'hey, we'd like to request a song,' Erin said.

.. ..

'well, don't you look handsome,' Lila said, sauntering over to Zach in her Cat Woman costume.

'what do you want, Lila?' he asked coldly.

'come on, you can't stay mad at me forever,' she said.

'I can try.'

She sighed. 'look, do you want to dance, or not?'

'or not.'

.. ..

'a pregnant nun?' Darren asked. 'I like it. Very hot.'

Lea smiled at him. 'and you are...?'

'Cheech Marin, of course,' he said.

'of course,' she smiled.

'you want to dance?' he asked.

'I'd love to,' she smiled.

.. ..

Vixen glared as Darren led Lea to the floor.

'you like him, 'Erin said. 'you _really _like him.'

'shut up,' Vixen muttered. 'can...can you kick her out of the Warriors?'

'...what would I tell her?' Erin asked, seriously considering it. Vixen was, after all, her best friend, and her best friend was hurting right now.

'that it's harder to throw a pregnant girl in the air,' Vixen shrugged.

'wow. You have an evil side. Who would have thought?'

.. ..

'what are you meant to be?' Sayid asked, a bemused expression on his face as he looked at the Israeli girls, his younger brother at his side.

'can't you tell?' Nila asked, throwing her long – and fake – straight black hair over her shoulder. Ziva twirled a plait and smiled at them.

'well, I'm Wednesday Addams, and Nila's Morticia,' she told them.

Nila looked at Sayid's brother.

'have I seen you before?' she asked curiously.

'I'm in your art class. I've only been in once, I just arrived back after an exchange program in the UK,' the boy said. 'I'm Hayder.'

'Nila,' she smiled.

Ziva suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, and she muttered something in Hebrew, earning a shove and giggle from Nila.

'would you like to dance, Ziva?' Sayid asked.

'I would, Sayid,' she smiled.

Sayid led her off, and now it was Nila's turn to roll her eyes.

'young love,' she murmured.

'tell me about it,' Hayder muttered.

.. ..

'this is so uncomfortable,' Claire complained, tugging at the tight cat suit she was wearing, Roma and Ella wearing identical ones.

Together they were the Charlie's Angels.

'just deal with it, Claire,' Ella said impatiently.

'this next song is for the Wicked Witches at the back there,' the DJ said, nodding his head towards where the two friends were.

Erin and Lea shared a smirk across the room, before looking back at the two friends as the next song started.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat_

'you two are evil,' Vixen said in awe.

'you haven't even seen the half of it, babe,' Erin said.

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Jen and Mallory looked at each other in surprise.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are_

Across different parts of the room, Kate and Rosemary started laughing to themselves. This was pure evil. Even so, they walked across the room, and walked over to Sammy and Radovan respectively, and asked them to dance. They both accepted.

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

'Pure evil,' Ella said in shock.

_He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

'they're bitches,' Jen said, looking at Mallory out of the corner of her eye. This didn't affect her, because Sammy pissed her off, but she knew that Mallory liked Radovan more than she let on.

'tell me again why they hate us so much,' Mallory hissed back as the two watched Sammy and Kate, and Radovan and Rosemary, dance with each other.

_Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been_

Nadine watched her sister and her sisters not-friend, surprised at their reactions. They were watching people dance, bitter looks on their faces. Why were they so bitter about this?

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

Radovan looked over Rosemary's head at Mallory and smiled at her.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl_

Mallory gritted her teeth and tore her eyes away from him. 'I'm going,' she said softly to Jen.

_That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

Jen turned to Mallory, taking a deep breath. 'we can't give them the satisfaction, Mallory. _You _can't give them the satisfaction.'

'yes, I think I can,' Mallory said.

Jen looked to see that Sammy and Kate were extremely close. 'yeah...maybe.'

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

Jen and Mallory turned and walked out of the room, much to the satisfaction of Erin and Lea.

_There's a girl I know  
He loves her so_

_.. .._

Jen and Mallory quickly walked into Jen's dorm room. 'you okay?' Jen asked Mallory.

'I'm fine!' she snapped, kicking off her shoes as Jen entered the bathroom, kicking off her shoes too and taking off the dress, before scrubbing at her green skin.

'why are they so horrible to us, again?' Mallory wondered.

'we're bitches,' Jen said. 'you sure you're okay?'

'yeah,' she sighed, taking off her stockings. 'it's just...'

'just...?' she prompted.

'I am so not that girl,' Mallory sighed.

.. ..

The next day, Erin, Vixen, Shannon and Lila were all in their cheerleading uniforms, a united front as they lead most of the cheerleaders through the school. They made their way through the school, crowds parting, seeing the angry looks on the faces of Vixen and Erin, and the "Holier-than-thou" looks that Shannon and Lila held most of the time on their faces.

The four girls spotted Lea at the same time in the cafeteria, and began making their way over there.

'are you sure about this?' Shannon asked the two angry girls.

'even I'm sure. She's screwed up Leo's life as well as Darren's,' Lila said.

They reached the table, and Lea looked up, along with Roma on one side, and Darren on the other side.

Erin sat down in front of Lea, and the cheerleaders stood behind them, perfecting an "I'm better than you" look.

Around the cafeteria, people stopped talking to watch whatever was going to happen.

'I'm going to need you to hand in your uniform, Shephard,' Erin said icily. She liked Leanne as a person, but no one screwed around with Vixx's feelings and got away with it.

'I'm sorry?' Lea asked.

'your uniform,' she repeated. 'I'm surprised it still fits.'

'you're kicking me out?' she asked, outraged. 'because...because I'm pregnant?'

'uh huh,' Erin said.

Lea angrily stood up and Erin followed suit, the two of them looking at each other in anger.

'fine!' Lea exclaimed, and as the boldest girl in the school, she had no problem taking off the top and skirt, then and there. She all but threw them at Erin, who caught them, and passed them off to one of the sophomore cheerleaders, Syvanna.

'glad you understand,' Erin said, beginning to walk off.

'wait!' Roma exclaimed, standing up, and Erin turned around and raised one eyebrow. 'you kick her out, then I quit.'

'come again, Sweetheart?' Vixen asked.

'you heard,' Roma said, and although she was significantly shyer about her body than Lea, she too took off her uniform and threw them at the team.

The two girls walked out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned silence behind them.

'alright then,' Erin said finally.

.. ..

Roma and Lea laughed as they entered their dorm.

Ella, Raz and Claire stared at them.

'right...' Ella trailed off, silently wondering why they were in only their bras and panties.

'oh, I got kicked off the squad for being pregnant,' Lea said angrily. 'so Roma quit.'

'oh, I'm sorry,' Claire said.

'but that doesn't explain why you aren't wearing any clothes,' Raz said.

'we threw our uniforms at them,' Roma said.

'that's awesome,' the three girls laughed.

.. ..

Mallory and Radovan walked through the school, each with a camera in their hands. It was now three days after the dance, and she was the closest she had been to him since then.

'I tried to find you, Friday night,' Radovan said, breaking the silence. 'to see if you wanted to dance. I guess you had left by then. You looked really good.'

Mallory didn't spare him a glance, still slightly pissed.

So they continued walking silently.

'it was a cruel joke,' Radovan said, breaking the silence again.

'what was?' she asked, pretending to be uninterested.

'Erin and Lea, picking a song from _Wicked_,' he explained. She realized that he didn't see the significance in that song. Good.

'hmm...maybe,' she said, leaning down and picking up a rose from a garden. She looked at it closely, examining it. It could make a good picture, she decided. She looked at it for a bit longer, and heard the click of a camera going off. She moved the rose away from her face and turned her head to look at Radovan, who had taken the picture. He took another one.

'what are you doing?' she asked, hands on her hips.

'taking a picture,' he answered.

'you done?'

'no.'

'why are you taking a picture of me?' she sighed.

'because I think you're beautiful,' he said simply.

Mallory tilted her head to the side. 'really?'

'yeah,' he said.

She took a step closer to him, and stood right on her toes, leaning up, forgetting how tall he was. Finally, she just gently pulled his head down, and kissed him softly.

When they broke apart, he looked at her, surprised. That was the first time she had actually kissed him, usually he would kiss her.

'you need to shrink,' she told him.

'you need to grow,' he retaliated quickly.

.. ..

**Aww, sweet. Mal kissed him this time. And he thinks she's beautiful (which I think is a better compliment then hot and the like). And go Lea and Roma.**

**Oh, also I was talking to a friend of mine who started reading this and she said something about Lea, but she said her name differently. I've noticed some people think Lea is pronounced like Leah (Lee-AH or Lay-AH), but it is actually pronounced like Lee.**

**Also, poll on my author page for pairings in this story.**

**Please review!**


	14. The Weakness in Me

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 12: The Weakness in Me**

_Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?  
And make me lie when I don't want to,  
And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?  
Make me stay when I should not?  
If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me. – __**The Weakness in Me by Joan Armatrading.**_

.. ..

Chicago Cast:

**Roxie Hart: **Erin Rutherford

**Velma Kelly: **Maddyson Dawson

**Billy Flynn: **Darren Morgan

**Amos Hart: **Boone Carlyle

**Matron "Mama" Morton: **Vixenlie Greene

**Mary Sunshine: **Ella Linus

**Kitty Baxter: **Ziva DelRossi

**Bandleader: **Bojan Rush

Understudies:

**Roxie Hart: **Claire Littleton

**Velma Kelly: **Ziva DelRossi

**Billy Flynn: **Austin Widmore

**Amos Hart: **Leo Pasanda

**Matron "Mama" Morton: **Katherine Austen

**Mary Sunshine: **Roma Solari

**Kitty Baxter: **Kalila Abdou

**Bandleader: **Radovan Rush

Minor Roles:

**Merry Murderesses of Cook County Jail: **Roma Solari, Claire Littleton, Kalila Abdou, Raziya Abdou and Shannon Rutherford. – **Specific parts to be determined.**

**Merry Murderesses victims: **Samuel Vance, Sinbad ElGabri, Leo Pasanda, Miles Straume, Zachary Myles, and Austin Widmore. – **Specific parts to be determined.**

**Veronica Kelly: **Jendayi Abdou

**Fred Casely: **Jack Shephard

**If you did not get a part, you may come see me (Miss Chandler) if you wish for a part in the ensemble.**

.. ..

'Hell yeah!'

Erin's voice echoed around the cafeteria, emitting different reactions: from the "stoners" table, they rolled their eyes and went back to their conversation, from Mallory and Jen's table, she heard several insults being spoken about her, from Lea's table insults were also milling about, other tables went back to the conversations, evidently not wanting to know why she was so happy, but the cheerleaders and jocks turned to her expectantly.

'ladies and gentlemen,' she said dramatically. 'Miss Chandler just gave me the list of the parts in Chicago.'

Everyone whipped around, Erin being the centre of attention.

'I thought that would get your undivided attention,' she smirked. 'is it really any surprise that I'm Roxie Hart?' she smirked.

Several people from her usual table clapped loudly, and Lea fake coughed, "bitch" hidden beneath it.

'and my understudy is Claire Littleton,' she smiled at the Australian, who smiled brightly back.

Erin continued walking around the room, stopping behind Maddyson, putting her hands on Maddyson's shoulders.

'ladies and gentlemen...Miss Velma Kelly.'

A shriek of delight erupted from Maddyson's lips, and Erin gave her a small half hug.

'The role of Billy Flynn goes to...Darren Morgan.'

Darren rolled his eyes, slightly pissed. That's what he got for auditioning with Sabbra Cadabra.

'Darren's understudy is Austin Widmore.'

Austin smiled briefly and she continued walking.

'Amos Hart...Boone Carlyle,' she continued to read out, pausing for a smattering of applause. 'and his understudy,' she began laughing. 'Leo Pasanda.'

'I hate you,' Leo said in a deadpan voice to Erin.

Erin smiled widely, as she read the next name.

'and as Matron "Mama" Morton...our very own Vixenlie Greene.'

Vixen looked at her in shock. 'how the _Hell _did I get that?' she muttered in shock.

'and her understudy, Kate Austen,' Erin continued.

'more to the point,' Kate muttered to Vixen. 'how did _I _get that?'

'the reporter, Mary Sunshine, goes to Elizabeth Linus,' Erin said. 'her understudy being Roma Solari.'

Squeals of delight from Claire, Roma, Lea and Raz drowned out the string of curses that Ella let off, even though she was smiling.

'Kitty Baxter is to be played by...Ziva DelRossi?' she asked in wonder. 'who the Hell is Ziva DelRossi?' she muttered, leaning down to ask the question in Penny's ear as she passed.

Penny rolled her eyes and nodded towards the Israeli girl.

'ohh!' she exclaimed. 'she's also Maddyson's understudy. And her understudy is the one and only, Kalila Abdou.'

Lila smiled and clapped enthusiastically.

'And the bandleader is to be played by Bojan Rush, even though his ego's big enough already,' she said sarcastically.

Around the room, people laughed, it was so true.

'oh, and Radovan is his understudy. Surprise, surprise,' she added, again sarcastic. 'I'm under the impression that they were one to begin with, and God realized that someone with that much ego would surely explode, so he split them in two.'

The laughter grew louder, even the twins were laughing.

'okay, anyway,' Erin's voice rang over the crowd, and the noise ceased. 'the Merry Murderesses – the Cell Block Tango dancers, if you don't know – are Roma, Claire, Lila, Raz and Shannon. Specific parts to be determined.'

She paused for the cheer to die down, and then spoke again.

'their victims are...Samuel Vance. Sin ElGabri. Leo Pasanda – again, hilarious. Miles Straume. Zachary Myles. And Austin Widmore.'

She paused again before continuing.

'Fred Casely, the guy I kill, goes to Jack,' she said, smirking at him. 'this is going to be fun, Shephard. And the final part, the part of Veronica Kelly...'

Erin stared at the piece of paper, in complete shock.

'what is it?' Kate asked, curious.

'the part of Veronica Kelly...' she began again. 'goes to...'

'spit it out!'

'Jendayi Abdou.'

It was so silent; you could have heard a pin drop.

.. ..

An hour or so later, Nadine walked through the hallways, texting furiously as she went. She really had to get home soon. She was missing out on all the gossip that was going on.

'well, hi there, Athena,' Bo said, walking next to her.

'Athena?' Nadine raised an eyebrow.

'as in the Goddess,' he rolled his eyes. 'keep up. I was going to call you "Glinda", but I don't think it suits you as much as everyone else thinks.'

'why not?' she wondered.

'isn't she supposed to be a Good Witch?' he asked. 'innocent? You are not innocent.'

'you're right,' she said. 'I am definitely not innocent.'

She took a step towards him. 'do you have a type, Bo?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'alcohol impairs judgement,' he said. 'so do many other things, to many different people. Alcohol doesn't impair my judgement, I've built a resistance to it. But like everyone else, I have weaknesses. You happen to be one of them.'

.. ..

Mallory was engrossed in a book as she sat in one of the stairwells. She heard someone walk in behind her, taking a seat a few steps up from her.

'so...' Radovan began.

'so, I'm reading,' Mallory said, going back to her book. Radovan leaned over her shoulder, reading the title.

'Shakespeare Sonnets...' he muttered in wonder. 'huh.'

'what?' she snapped.

'never pegged you as the type to read Shakespeare,' he said.

'never pegged you as the type to invade the personal space of someone,' she countered, again, going back to her book.

'so...'

'you've already said that,' Mallory said, bored.

'are we going to talk about you kissing me?' he asked.

'no, we're not.'

Radovan leaned down again and put a hand to her face, turning her to him. She stared at him, captivated by his eyes, but the door of the stairwell burst open, and the two jumped, turning towards the door.

Bojan gently pushed Nadine against the wall, and she kissed him deeply, neither of them noticing their twins.

Mallory could smell the alcohol on them.

She stood up and took her book with her. 'I'll talk to you later,' she said to Radovan.

She started walking past the two of them, but they broke apart suddenly.

'Mallory,' Nadine said in shock. 'I...umm...'

'seriously, Nadine,' Mallory said icily. 'of all the people I tell you not to go for, and you pick him?'

'well, if you're jealous, Mall-' Bojan began.

Mallory whirled on him. 'do you _want _to see how strong my fist is?' she hissed. 'or shut up, and stop screwing around with my sister.'

'in our defence, we're drunk. We can't be held accountable,' Bo said.

'in _my_ defence,' Mallory clenched her teeth. 'she's my sister, and I hate you.'

With that, Mallory walked out of the stairwell.

Nadine kissed Bo again, and Radovan shook his head, a smirk on his face as he headed back up the stairs.

.. ..

Vixen, Erin, Maddyson and Lila entered the dance studio for their dance class, and they stared at Jen, who was dancing in the middle of the studio. They had no idea why it had surprised them, that she had gotten a part, Jen was the best dancer in the school, but still...Jendayi Abdou wanting a part?

The door of the studio opened, and Ms. Chandler walked in.

'ahh, good, you're all here,' she said cheerfully. 'I trust you're all pleased with your parts?'

There was a large amount of talking, but Jen stopped dancing.

'no,' she said. 'I do not want a part. I have other things, more important things, to do.'

Ms. Chandler sighed, knowing that if Jen didn't want to do it, she wouldn't.

'that's okay, Jendayi, I understand,' she smiled warmly as Jen left the studio.

'thank God,' Erin muttered. 'well, who will be taking her place?'

'Leanne Shephard,' she said. 'I expect all dancers for the Cell Block Tango in the auditorium after school. It will be the hardest number to do.'

Ms. Chandler left the room, and Erin's smile dropped.

'Leanne frickin' Shephard,' she muttered in disbelief.

.. ..

Nadine was surrounded by many people, all of them saying their goodbye's to her.

She hugged each one of them, finally hugging Radovan.

'treat her right, okay?' she muttered softly.

Radovan nodded. 'I will.'

'remember, if you hurt her, I'll kill you,' Nadine muttered.

Radovan smiled. 'I won't.'

'move it! Coming through!'

Nadine took a step back from Radovan as the crowd parted to let Mallory through.

'and here I was, thinking you weren't going to say goodbye, Mal,' Nadine said.

'yeah, Mal,' Bojan said. 'we all didn't think you'd show up, but you did and it's heart warming.'

Mallory whirled on him. 'call me Mal again, and I'll shove your insincere and unneeded comments so far up your ass that-'

'breathe, Mallory, breathe,' Nadine instructed pulling her back.

'yeah, breathe, Mallory,' Bojan smiled falsely.

Mallory leaped forward, but with Nadine grabbing her waist and Radovan getting in between the two of them, her attempts at attack were futile.

'let's not, okay?' Radovan said loudly. 'let's all just remain calm, okay?' he shot Mallory a warning look, shooting his brother one too.

Bo held his hands up in defeat, and Mallory sighed, ceasing her attack. Nadine let go of her waist, but embraced her tightly.

'I'll miss you,' Mallory offered.

'not as much as I'll miss you,' Nadine smiled. 'I'll call you when I get home, okay?'

'okay. You're not going to-'

'tell them I was visiting you? No. They'll turn it back on you,' Nadine said. She put her bags in the rental car and hugged her sister again.

'love you,' Nadine whispered.

'not as much as I love you,' Mallory told her.

Nadine smiled and stepped back. 'okay, goodbye everyone!' she exclaimed to the rest of them. 'catch up with me on Facebook or something, okay?'

Several people gave enthusiastic responses, but Nadine wasn't hearing them, she turned back to her sister.

'and you email me, like twice a week, three times a week, three times a day, about that thing we were talking about,' she said seriously.

'maybe only once a week,' Mallory said.

'that will have to do, I guess,' Nadine smiled. She placed a kiss on each of Mallory's cheeks and got in the car, blowing a kiss as she drove off.

.. ..

Jack watched Lea, bemused, as he entered the common room.

'if you don't mind me asking, what are you eating?' he asked, sitting down hesitantly on the couch next to her.

'well,' Lea began. 'you sure you want to know?' he nodded. 'this is vanilla ice cream with chocolate bits in it, I'm drinking some lemony thing, and the packet next to me is salt and vinegar chips. And I'm seriously thinking about adding them to the ice cream...want some?'

'I'll pass,' he smiled. 'so pregnancy cravings?' he asked.

'so pregnancy cravings,' she said.

'so,' he began. 'how are you feeling about not be a cheerleader?'

'subtlety. Nice,' she said sarcastically. 'surprisingly good, though. Claire, Raz and Ella wanted to quit too, but Roma told them not to. They love the team.'

'I thought you did too.'

'I did. I love my baby more,' she smiled.

.. ..

Leo walked into the library, not his usual domain. He walked over and sat down next to Zach and Daniel.

'uhh...hi?' Daniel said hesitantly.

Leo ignored him and turned to Zach. 'you seen Lila?'

'why would I have seen her?' he asked coldly.

'because you think she's hot, and you like her,' he said, although he thought it was completely obvious.

Zach sighed. 'look, all I know is that she left the school, wearing some short, tight dress. She was talking to Darren before she left.'

Leo stood up. 'okay, then.'

.. ..

Lila stumbled around the club, still not believing she had gotten in. An afterhour's club, and no one wanted to go with her. She guessed that Leo would have gone with her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

So she had gone by herself.

And she was stumbling around, drunk.

She had been doing vodka shots, forgetting that since her cancer she had a bigger weakness to alcohol then before.

'Leo!' she shouted into her phone. 'I'm _drunk_! I need...pick me up?' she asked. She proceeded to tell him the address, and she accidently dropped the phone.

'hey. Hey,' a man said, picking up the phone and steadying her. 'you need some help?' he asked.

Lila tried to say something, but he put his arm around her waist, steadying her, and she leaned in to him.

'you need to sit down or lie down or something,' the man said.

'you know,' Lila slurred her words. 'some guy...drunk got me – got me drunk. Just va- vadilates my mistrust of...of...' she searched for the word. 'strangers!' she put her hand up in the air, at her mini-victory.

The man laughed. 'you need some fresh air. You are so wasted.'

The man began helping her to the door. 'no. No, m'fine.'

The man ignored her, and continued pulling her to the door.

'no...se...seriously. fine.'

She was too drunk to do anything to stop him, she was too weak.

God. Where the Hell was Leo?

.. ..

**Lila's in trouble. Nadine's gone, but not before making out with Bojan. She will be seen again, by the way. Please review, guys!**


	15. Horrors Through Your Soul

**So here's the next chapter. It starts off about five minutes before Lila's scene last chapter. Also, this is a special chapter, as there are three flashbacks. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 13: Horrors Through Your Soul**

_Send horrors through your soul  
and when it happens then you'll know  
send horrors through your soul  
and when it happens then you'll know – __**Blood on Your Hands by Killing Joke.**_

.. ..

Leo walked past to Darren and Lea, and grabbed Darren's arm, pulling him after him.

'Leo, what are you doing?' Lea asked in exasperation, thinking that he didn't like them being close.

Leo ignored her, and looked at Darren. 'Lila. Tell me where she is.'

Darren sighed. 'and you're jealous of my relationship with your girlfriend, now?' he asked.

'she's not my girlfriend,' he said. 'she's my best friend. And I am under the impression that she is out drinking.'

'she is,' Darren nodded. 'she said she got into an afterhours club. None of us wanted to go with her though.'

'do you know wher-' he began, but was cut off by his phone going off, the sound of "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun". Lila's ringtone.

'nice ringtone,' Darren said dryly.

'it's the one set to Lila,' he told him, opening the phone. 'Lila, where-'

'Leo!' he heard a shout. 'I'm _drunk_!'

'no kidding,' he said dryly.

'I need...pick me up?' she asked, her words slurred.

'yeah, sure,' he said. 'just give me the address, and I'll see you soon, Lila.'

She gave him the address and then he heard a bang, before the call was disconnected.

Knowing her, she had dropped the phone.

He sighed and turned to the two people beside him. 'I gotta go.'

He turned and Lea stared after him, slightly wistful. Even when the two of them had been together – albeit briefly – he had chosen Lila over her. It was always Lila.

'wait!' Lea exclaimed suddenly.

'Lea, I gotta go,' he said in exasperation, turning to look at her.

'no, seriously,' she said, taking a few steps towards him, and Darren wondered what she was going to do – hopefully not kiss him, for Darren would punch his face in, then and there.

Instead, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

'feel that?' she whispered. 'that's your baby,' she whispered, her voice low so Darren wouldn't hear. 'thought you should feel it.'

Leo smiled widely at her. 'you're with Darren, right?' he asked softly.

'in a manner of speaking,' she said.

'and his reaction if I kissed you...?'

'he'd cave your head in,' she said bluntly.

Leo smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek. 'okay, then,' he said, before walking off.

Lea turned back to Darren to see him staring at her in shock.

'what?' she asked. 'you jealous?'

Darren stepped towards Lea. 'so what if I am?' he asked.

'you shouldn't be,' she said. 'we're...we're not even together.'

'we could be.'

Lea stared at him.

'Lea?' he said eventually. 'are you going to say something?'

'no,' she said in a shaky voice. 'no, I'm not.'

And with that, she walked off.

.. ..

_Lea drummed her fingernails on the table in her hotel room, agitated, waiting._

_She had felt horrible for the past week, and she was late. It wasn't unusual for her, she was very irregular, but this was later than it usually would be._

_An timer went off, and Lea sighed, looking down, praying. She then looked up and picked up the test._

_Two small pink lines._

_Positive._

_Pregnant._

_Damn it._

_.. .._

'I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.'

Erin looked Vixen, partly amused, partly pityingly. 'I know you do, but...I can't change his mind.'

'I know, 'Vixen said. 'thanks for kicking her off the squad, by the way.'

'it was a valid point anyway,' Erin shrugged. 'pregnant girls don't go as high.'

'still...' she sighed. 'I wish he liked me still. Figures. I didn't want him when he wanted me, and now I want him, he doesn't want me. It sucks. I just want to find a good guy.'

Jen, who was lying on her bed, reading in Arabic, laughed shortly.

'what?' Erin demanded.

'There are easier things in life than finding a good guy,' she said. 'Nailing Jell-O to a tree, for instance,' she said, somewhat bitterly.

'oh, do tell,' Erin said, wanting to find out some gossip about Jen.

'I'm not some Sophomore who will fall for your crap easily, Erin,' Jen said.

'oh shut up!' Erin exclaimed.

'no...' Vixen trailed off. 'she has a point.'

'the Wicked Witch of the West has a point?' Kate asked, walking in. 'huh...'

'yeah... we should get back at them,' Vixen said.

'okay,' Jen said, sitting up and facing them seriously. 'as my parting gift to you all-'

'you're leaving?' Erin said, trying to contain her excitement.

Jen rolled her eyes. 'go ahead,' she said.

Erin cheered and Kate laughed, but Vixen just looked at Jen in interest. She seemed nicer all of a sudden.

'right,' Erin said to Jen. 'proceed.'

'as my parting gift, I will punch Leanne in the face, no price.'

They all stared at her. 'she's...pregnant,' Kate said slowly.

'yeah...?' Jen asked.

'so...she's pregnant,' Vixen said, even she couldn't cross this line, hitting a pregnant girl, despite how much she hated the girl.

'okay, my other parting gift then, I didn't think that would work.' She reached under her bed and pulled out a locked box. She unlocked it quickly, and produced several spray paint cans. 'vandalise her car. I've heard it's her pride and joy.'

Erin, Kate and Vixen smiled. 'that...that is brilliant,' Erin said. 'thanks, bitch.'

'and not just paint,' Jen continued, actually getting quite into it. 'key her car. Slash the tires. Anything to tell her that Vixenlie Greene is not someone to be screwed around with.'

They stared at her.

'you could do the same to his car,' she suggested, before turning back to her book.

.. ..

_Jen stifled a giggle as Sin fell onto her floor, after climbing in the window of her room and tripping. He stood up and composed himself, grinning wildly at her._

'_I got something for you, Jendayi,' he said, walking towards her and holding out his closed hand._

_She raised an eyebrow and his hand opened, the necklace partially falling to show her a silver heart shaped pendant. He walked behind her and put it on her._

_She picked up the pendant and read the Arabic inscription: "enta hayati, ya amar". _

_Jen smiled at it. _

_She turned and gave Sin a kiss. 'do you really have to go?' she asked wistfully._

'_it's only two weeks, habibti,' he said. 'bahebek.'_

'_I love you too,' she told him. _

'_I have to go Jen,' Sin said and he kissed her deeply before leaving the way he had come in._

_He knew it was their last kiss._

_She didn't._

_.. .._

Leo slammed his car door shut and rushed to the front of the club, trying to find Lila. Lila plus vodka plus random people she didn't know equalled bad stuff happening.

'no!' he heard a scream. 'get off me!'

He knew that scream. It was definitely Lila.

He ran towards the sound, to the alleyway. He was scared. And that was not something that Leo was proud to admit, unless Lila was involved. And she was.

When he got there, he saw something that would haunt him for years to come.

A man had pushed Lila onto the ground and then pushed himself onto her, despite her protests.

'HEY!' Leo shouted. 'GET THE HELL OFF HER!'

The man looked at him and then he ran.

And Leo ran to Lila, kneeling next to her, caressing her face.

Lila shrunk away from him and tears fell from her eyes.

He gently picked her up. 'don't worry. I'm here. I'm here.'

'thank God,' she murmured.

.. ..

'this is so fun,' Erin smiled widely, as she sprayed obscene words on Leanne's car.

'so damn fun!' Vixen exclaimed as she carved "pregnant whore" into the seats of the car.

'we're kind of bad, aren't we?' Kate asked. 'like, this is wrong, right?'

'she's a bitch,' Vixen and Erin said in unison.

'still...' she muttered.

.. ..

'well, aren't you looking hot.'

Raz looked up. 'you...want a beer?' she asked, her words slurred, holding up a beer to him.

Sin smiled. 'sure.'

.. ..

'so tell me,' Bo asked, sitting in the passenger seat next to Radovan. 'why are we driving around aimlessly when it's almost midnight?'

'because, I don't sleep a lot, as you know, and you wanted to come with me,' Radovan said.

'yeah, but that was two hours ago,' Bo argued. 'I thought we'd be back by now.'

'well, if you want us to go back, then-' Radovan began, but got distracted by a horse suddenly in front of the car. Radovan swerved the car, but they went straight for another car.

'holy-' Bo began.

They crashed.

.. ..

'_no,' Bo said defiantly._

'_Bojan, you have been kicked out of the past three schools you've been at!' his mother exclaimed._

'_yeah...that sucks,' Radovan said._

'_and you!' their mother whirled on him now. 'you too! And you sneak out at night and go out God knows where!'_

'_so your mother and I have decided that you will both be going to a school called Dharma Academy,' their father said calmly, passing them each a pamphlet._

_The two opened them and in perfect unison, they looked up in horror. 'Australia?'_

_Laughter came from the doorway, and the twins turned to glare at their two brothers and their sister._

'_shut it,' Bo spat at them._

'_it's a boarding school,' their mother said. 'I think this will be a great experience for you.'_

'_oh, well if _you_ think it will be great, then it must be true,' Radovan muttered darkly._

_The twins stood up in unison and left without another word. When they were safely outside, Radovan turned to Bo._

'_I give it a month,' he said._

'_before we get expelled and we're back here? I completely agree.'_

_.. .._

Raz uncomfortably pulled her jeans back on and looked at Sin, who was pulling his shirt on.

'let's...not talk 'bout this,' Raz muttered, putting a hand to her head.

'about what?' he asked, teasing her. 'you jumping me?'

'_you_ jumped _me_,' Raz spat, angry.

'oh, why so tense?' he waggled his eyebrows at her, and brushed his hand along her arm, teasing her even more.

'oh, fuck it,' she muttered, turning back around and straddling him again, kissing him deeply.

Again.

She was so going to regret this later.

.. ..

Vixen smiled at them, she couldn't believe that her friends were this good to her, helping her vandalise cars to get back at a bitch and an asshole.

She kept spray painting, but it suddenly stopped.

She sighed. 'do we have anymore spray paint with us?' she asked.

The other two looked around. 'no, I don't think we do,' Kate told her, going back to slashing Darren's tires.

'I'll go back to the room and get a couple more cans,' Vixen said. 'guys...thanks for this.'

'it's our pleasure,' Erin smiled.

.. ..

Lea couldn't see what was in front of her.

It was all a blur, a horrible blur of colours. She didn't know what was wrong, why she was seeing stars, why she felt dizzy, just that she did.

Months ago she would have thought that drugs were doing it to her, but now she had no idea. What if her feeling like this, dizzy, nauseous, was hurting the baby somehow?

Lea stumbled.

'Lea?' she heard behind her.

She turned to see the blurry figures of Zach and Juliet walking towards her.

'I...I don't know what's wrong...' she muttered.

And then she fell and they caught her.

.. ..

Jen threw the bottle of pills up in the air, contemplating taking them all, just ending it. She wanted out of this life, she hated it. She knew she could hang herself, or cut up her arms, or she could jump off a building, or find a gun, or she could even crash a car deliberately, without wearing a seatbelt.

But hanging herself, cutting and shooting would probably traumatise whoever found her –probably her roommates – and jumping off a building or crashing a car could get her injured, not killed.

So an overdose it was.

Jen lifted the bottle to her lips, planning to down them all at once.

The door suddenly sprung open and Vixen was standing there, wide eyed.

'what are you doing?' she asked, scared.

Jen stared at her.

.. ..

'just follow this light with your eyes.'

'I kind of figured that,' Radovan said sarcastically to the doctor. From the bed next to him, Bo grinned.

'he still has his attitude intact, he's fine,' Bo muttered.

'okay, Mr Rush, you have fractured your scaphoid,' the doctor said to Radovan, ignoring the sarcasm.

'is that good or bad?' Radovan wondered.

'it's not good to fracture a bone,' she told him. 'but it's one of the easier fractures.'

'and you,' the other doctor said to Bo. 'you have cracked a rib.'

'okay, I'm good with that,' Bo nodded. He looked at his brother. 'you're a maniac, Rad.'

'did you miss the horse there, Bo?' Radovan returned.

'oh, yeah...'

.. ..

'what are you doing?' Vixen repeated to Jen.

Jen threw down the bottle in annoyance. 'don't worry about it. Just go back and vandalise those cars.'

Vixen sat down next to Jen hesitantly, and picked up the bottle. 'were...were you going to take all of these at once?' she asked softly.

'I was,' Jen said, slightly angry at Vixen. 'now leave me alone.'

'you would have overdosed. You would have died.'

'I know,' Jen said, before covering her mouth with her hand. 'damn it.'

'you wanted to kill yourself?' Vixen's eyes were wide. 'why?'

'why do you care?'

'I just do.'

So Jen sighed, and leaned back, against the wall. And against her better judgement she began to tell Vixen her story.

.. ..

Despite the fact that it was two in the morning, the common room was abuzz with conversations, studying and, in one corner, drinking.

'guys!' Shannon yelled, running in.

'whatever it is, no one cares, Rutherford,' Ziva said, bored before turning back to her conversation with Nila.

'no, you will!' she exclaimed. 'the Rush twins were in a car accident!'

Everyone whipped around and faced her, even Mallory managed to look up, hiding her concern in an impenetrable mask of hate.

'are they okay?' Boone asked.

'yeah, they're fine,' she said. 'Radovan fractured his wrist, and Bo cracked a rib!'

'so they're fine?' Mallory asked. Everyone turned around to her, surprised that the question had come from her.

'yeah,' Shannon said.

'so you can shut up about it and we can go on with what we were doing?' she asked.

And there was the real Mallory.

.. ..

Lea blearily opened her eyes and looked around her. Was she at the hospital? Again?

'ugh...' she muttered, looking around more. 'where am I?' she muttered.

'you're at the hospital,' Juliet said. 'you collapsed.'

'the doctors said you had a panic attack,' Zach added.

'no offence...but why are you two here?' she asked.

Juliet pursed her lips. 'we were the ones who found you, just as you collapsed.'

'oh. Okay. Thanks,' she managed a smile. 'umm...could...could you ring... Darren?' she asked.

Zach smiled. 'sure.'

.. ..

'why didn't he kiss you?' Claire wondered.

'for the _tenth _time,' Ella gritted her teeth. '_I don't know _why Charlie didn't kiss me!'

'wow, you're very touchy today, aren't you?' Roma said sarcastically.

'oh, go to Hell!' Ella exclaimed. They stared at her in slight shock. 'sorry. I'm going for a walk.'

.. ..

Lila opened her eyes, barely seeing out of her swollen right one. She blearily looked at her surroundings, it was unfamiliar. Maybe the hospital?

'Kalila?' a voice said, an unfamiliar voice.

She looked to her right to see a woman in a lab coat smiling kindly at her.

'where...am I?' she asked groggily.

'you're in the ER of the county hospital,' the woman said. 'I'm Doctor Turner.'

'what happened to me?' she asked softly.

'you...you were attacked,' the doctor told her. 'but don't worry. We'll look after you.'

.. ..

'...and then I came back here,' Jen finished; once she had started, she hadn't been able to stop. It was nice to talk to someone; she had forgotten what it was like.

'does...does anyone else know?' Vixen asked.

Jen fingered her necklace. 'no. Not even Mallory. And if you tell anyone, I will deny it, and then I will shove these pills down your throat and make you have all of them.'

Vixen hid a smile. That was Jen for you. 'that the necklace he got you?' she asked.

Jen looked at it; she hadn't even noticed she had been playing with it. 'it is,' she pursed her lips.

Vixen realized that this was getting even more sentimental then before, and she stood up, picking up the bottle of pills.

'what are you doing?' Jen asked, scrambling to her feet.

Vixen ignored her and walked to the bathroom, flushing all of the pills down the toilet.

'don't try to kill yourself Jen,' Vixen said seriously. '

.. ..

Zach walked back inside after calling Darren, and he was shocked to see Leo.

'uh...I guess you heard, huh?' Zach asked him.

'heard what?' Leo asked, he seemed distracted.

'what happened to Lea...that's why you're here, right?' he asked.

'I'm here for Lila,' Leo said as the two began walking towards the ER. 'what happened to Lea?'

'what happened to Lila?' Zach asked, concerned.

'she was attacked. What happened to Lea?'

'she collapsed,' Zach told him.

'is the baby okay?' Leo asked, concerned for a child that was his. Apparently.

'uh, I think so,' Zach told him as they entered the ER.

Zach stopped short when he saw Lila in a hospital bed, bruises up and down her arm, her left wrist bandaged, a black eye, a bleeding lip and a bruised cheek.

'attacked...?' Zach asked.

'yes. While she was out clubbing,' Leo said, hoping Zach would get the message without him having to say it.

By the look of complete horror on his face, he did.

.. ..

Ella put her arms around herself as she walked back inside. God. She wished he had kissed her. Like, so much.

She rounded a corner and saw someone in the shadows, their back towards her.

She looked curiously at the figure as she walked closer, and she realized it was Charlie.

Perfect.

'hey, Charlie,' she called out and he turned around suddenly in surprise, dropping something in the process.

'hey, Ella,' he smiled nervously.

She smiled back, not noticing how nervous he was, and she bent down, picking up the item he had dropped.

She instantly wished she hadn't.

'is...' she began slowly. 'is this _heroin_?' she asked in disgust.

'ah, um, you see, it's, uh,' Charlie scrambled for some way to get out of it. 'it's...not mine?'

Anger radiated off Ella and she threw the bag at him. 'you, my friend, are pathetic!' she exclaimed before walking off.

Charlie looked after her wistfully but bent down and picked up the bag.

.. ..

'I feel dirty.'

Sin looked at Raz. 'really?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She cringed. 'no, not really. Damn you!'

'you love it,' he winked.

'oh, you disgust me!'

Sin laughed as she walked out of the room.

.. ..

A tear fell down Lila's cheek, and Leo brushes it away. 'it hurts, Leo,' she murmured.

'I know,' he said, sympathetically. He was going to find who did this to her, and positively kill them.

But not now. He took her hand and squeezed it, telling her silently that it would be alright.

.. ..

Lea sat up in her hospital bed and Darren kissed her hand. 'I'm glad you and the baby okay,' he told her.

'yes. Yes, I will be with you, only you,' she told him.

He smiled and gave her a small kiss.

.. ..

'this is boring,' Bo said to Radovan.

'I guarantee you that it is better than hitting on some poor girl,' Radovan rolled his eyes.

'hmmm... cracked rib... hitting on girls... it's a hard choice,' Bo said sarcastically.

.. ..

Zach put his arm around Juliet, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He looked around the ER: there was Darren with Lea and across the room, Bo and Radovan – what exactly had happened to them, he wondered – and then further away, there wasLeo with Lila. Lila looked up and their eyes met.

In her state, she managed a small smile.

.. ..

Kate and Erin smiled and looked at their handiwork. Vixen had been gone for a few hours, Erin said she probably went to sleep, but the two had continued working, despite the lack of spray paint.

They knew that not a single part of either car could be salvaged.

Darren and Lea were going to get mad.

.. ..

Ella stormed into her dorm and kicked her desk, a photo frame falling off and smashing on the floor, making Claire and Roma jolt awake.

'what the-' Claire muttered, from her place where she had fallen onto the floor.

'Ella...' Roma murmured. 'what is going on?'

'he uses. HE FRICKIN' USES!'

.. ..

Raz entered one of the bathrooms and rushed to the toilet, throwing up.

She could not believe that she had had sex with Sinbad ElGabri. Twice.

She felt sick with herself.

.. ..

Vixen silently took Jen's hand and to her surprise, Jen didn't pull away, or you know, punch her in the face. The two of them just looked out the window, the sun rising in the cloudless sky, the dew glistening in the sunlight.

There was nothing to show them, nothing to remind them, nothing to mind any of them.

There was not a thing to remind everybody of the horrors from the night.

.. ..

**Okay, I'm kind of a bitch for doing this to them, but it was too fun. Hence the reason there was that light hearted chapter awhile back. To balance with chapters like this.**

**Translations:**

**Enta hayati, ya amar – you are my life, beautiful.**

**Habibti – my love.**

**Bahebek – I love you.**

**Please review, guys!**


	16. They Had it Coming

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 14: They Had it Coming**

_They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong? – __**Cell Block Tango from Chicago.**_

.. ..

Darren put his arm around Lea as they walked back onto campus after she was released from hospital.

'hey,' Darren said to Lea. 'do you want to go out tomorrow night?'

'like a date?' she asked.

'like a date,' he confirmed.

'sure,' she smiled at him.

'oh Hell no!' Lea exclaimed suddenly, angrily looking at her vandalized car. Darren stopped walking too, and stared at his car.

In unison, the two looked around, trying to find someone who would have wanted to do this to their cars.

Lea saw Erin, Vixen and Kate, proud in their Warrior uniforms, with Mallory and Jen leaning on the wall next to them.

Lea looked straight at Vixen.

Vixen smirked.

And Lea started walking furiously over to her.

.. ..

Vixen calmly watched as Lea made her way over to the small group of them.

'oi, slut!' Lea all but shrieked as she walked across the parking lot.

'ever heard of people in glass houses?' Mallory asked, bored.

Lea angrily slammed Vixen into the brick wall behind her, and someone else slammed their hand against Lea's neck, forcibly pushing her back.

To everyone's surprise, it was Jen who had stepped forward.

'this has nothing to do with you, Abdou,' Lea snarled, trying to push past her. She waved her hand blindly through the air, and ended up hitting Vixen in the nose, making blood pour from it.

Jen swung around and hit Lea right in the face too.

'I'm not above hitting a pregnant girl when she starts it,' Jen snarled.

'thanks, Jen,' Vixen pushed her way past her. 'but I got this.'

'no, I'm sorry, Vixx, but you don't,' Jen told her, but Lea had already hit Vixen again.

Jen lashed out, her hand grabbing Lea by the neck and pushing her against the wall.

'get off her!' Darren exclaimed, trying to pull Jen away, but she was strong.

'what the Hell's your problem, Shephard? Hmmm?' Jen demanded.

Jen felt several arms grab her and the combined force of six people managed to get her off Lea.

And then she was met with a punch in the face by Roma.

'keep your hands off her!' Roma snarled angrily.

Jen hit her in the eye, and was going to do more damage before she was pulled back by Ella, Claire and Raz.

Jen was having none of that.

And by the looks of it, Vixen and Mallory weren't either.

The two redheads jumped forward and got into the blur of limbs that Jen, Raz, Claire and Ella had created; no one was aware of who was hitting who, just that Ella, Claire and Raz weren't hitting each other, and Jen, Vixen and Mallory weren't hitting each other. Just the other three.

Once Vixen was punched in the face, Erin, Kate and Ana Lucia jumped in, all going for Ella, Claire and Raz. Maddyson, seeing that the fight was no longer fair, grabbed the arms of Nila and Ziva.

'what are we doing?' Nila asked.

'fighting fair,' Maddyson muttered.

Ziva shrugged and the three joined the fight, hitting people straight away.

A crowd had formed, people were yelling at them to stop, that it was over, it didn't mean anything anymore, but no one listened.

And suddenly they all broke apart.

The twelve of them had no idea why, until they realized that each person was being held back by someone a lot stronger than them.

Jen was sporting a darkening eye, bloody knuckles and a split lip, and was being held back by Sin, of all people.

Mallory also had a black eye, and a gash underneath, and Radovan and Bo had pulled her back with an arm each, both still injured.

Vixen had a bloody nose, a bleeding lip and a bruise forming on her forehead, and was being held back by Zach, who looked slightly scared at the situation that Boone had pushed him into.

Erin had a bruise on her cheek and blood dripping from her temple, Boone holding his stepsister back.

Ana Lucia had blood in her mouth and a cut on her cheek, the calm and quiet Eko holding her tightly, so she couldn't move.

Kate was being held back by Sammy, and she had blood down her cheek, although it wasn't her blood, it was Erin's.

Claire had a bleeding lip and was being held back by Charlie, who, like Zach looked scared and what these girls could do.

Raz had a black eye and was bleeding from a gash above it, Ash being the one holding her back.

Ella had a gash on her face, from where Mallory's ring had cut her open, and a split lip, and Ben was holding her back.

Nila had been punched in the nose by Jen, and was holding it as it bled, Hayder holding her back, again, one of the more shocked ones.

Next to them, Ziva was sporting a black eye and was cradling her injured hand close to her as Sayid held her.

Maddyson, although a latecomer in the fight, had done a lot of damage and had bleeding knuckles and a black eye to show for it, as Sawyer held her back.

Everyone who pulled them back, they each had some kind of wound to show for their brave attempts and peacefully tearing the fight apart before it got _too_ out of hand.

Near them, Roma – who had a darkening eye – had one arm around Lea – who had a bruise on her face and some on her neck from when Jen had attacked her – and she was using her other hand to hold Darren back, as Lea used her other hand to hold Jack back.

Erin wrenched herself out of Boone's grip and composed herself as best she could in the state she was in. She turned to the people she had just been fighting. 'Littleton. Linus. Abdou,' her voice rang across the now silent parking lot. 'whenever you want to hand your uniforms, do so. They were due in yesterday,' she said, before looking at Maddyson, who, she realized, had only joined to make it an even fight. 'Dawson... you can keep yours. For now.'

She looked at Vixen, Kate, Jen, Mallory and Ana Lucia. 'ladies,' she said, before turning around, indicating that they should do the same.

Vixen, Kate and Ana Lucia followed and after a moment's hesitation, so did Jen and Mallory.

Lea started walking back inside, and the girls from her side followed her, as well as Jack and Darren.

Bo, Radovan, Boone, Sin, Zach, Hayder, Eko, Sayid, Sammy, Charlie, Ash, Ben and Sawyer were the only ones left, as the others all wandered off.

'wow,' Zach managed to say.

'seconded,' was the general consensus from around him.

.. ..

Erin entered her dorm, and the other five followed her, closing the door behind them. Kate walked into the bathroom and threw out towels to them, so they could all get the blood off. She filled up a bowl with water, and took it out with her.

'that was...' Ana Lucia began, but the door slammed open.

'oh. My. God,' Shannon said, sitting down on one of the beds.

'intense,' Ana Lucia finished.

The girls who had been fighting, who had blood on their tops, all took off their tops and threw them in a corner, reminding themselves they would get them washed later.

And their luck being as it was, what, with all bar Shannon wearing nothing but a bra on top, the door opened, and Sin, Radovan and Bo were there.

'hey, you ladies oka...' Sin began. 'well, hello.'

'Sinbad Iskander "Pain in my ass" Malik-ElGabri,' Jen sighed. 'stop staring at my chest.'

He, in fact, hadn't been, he had been staring at her necklace. 'Jendayi Afrikaisi "Bitch from Hell" Djabenusiri-Abdou,' he returned easily. 'for once, I wasn't. That's a nice necklace you've got.'

Jen's eyes narrowed and she let off a string of curse words at him in Arabic. He looked very amused, so the others assumed it was hilariously insulting.

'no, seriously,' Sin said. 'it's nice.'

'Sin,' Vixen sighed as she wiped at the blood on her face. 'shut the Hell up.'

'ooh, Carrot Top has taken a level in badass,' Mallory said sarcastically, putting ice on her black eye. 'Rush idiots who got themselves into a car accident,' she snapped at the twins. 'stop staring at me!'

'so you ladies, you know, okay?' Sin asked, looking at them.

In unison, they raised their eyebrows. Everyone bar Erin, and obviously Shannon, was bleeding; Jen, Mallory and Vixen had ice to their foreheads, Ana Lucia had lost a tooth, and Mallory currently couldn't see out of her left eye.

'good point,' Bo muttered.

.. ..

'bitches,' Ella muttered, wiping the blood from her cheek. 'who has a ring that sharp?'

'obviously East,' Nila muttered.

'what was that?' Ella, who was very short tempered, demanded.

'nothing,' Nila muttered and put more pressure on her bleeding nose.

'started again, huh?' Ziva asked as Claire helped her bandage her hand.

'obviously,' she said sarcastically.

Lea held ice to her knuckles and looked around at the six people who had gotten themselves injured in protecting her. Hell, she didn't even _know_ Nila and Ziva.

'uh...' Lea began. 'guys, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so angry and you guys got caught up in this,' she turned to the two Israeli girls. 'especially you two. I don't even know you, and you helped me out.'

'in their defence, I pulled them into it,' Maddyson told her.

There was a knock on the door. 'come in if you ain't a cutthroat bitch!' Raz yelled out.

The door opened, and Charlie, Sawyer, Rosemary and Jess walked in.

Sawyer walked over and sat down next to Maddyson, who was trying in vain to bandage both her hands. He took it from her and began bandaging her hands for her.

'you okay, Blondie?' he asked. She nodded and smiled at him.

Ella stared at Charlie. 'get out,' she told him angrily.

'why?' he asked, slightly confused.

'you use.'

'they do too,' he pointed out the others in the room.

'but they're honest about it, and they don't lie once their caught,' she led him to the door and slammed it in his face.

'you okay, Lea?' Jess asked.

'yeah,' she smiled.

'we're fine too,' Claire said, somewhat sarcastic.

'wow, I've rubbed off on you,' Ella teased.

'that was pretty stupid of you, Lea,' Rosemary told her.

'so? They had it coming.'

.. ..

The next morning, at nine o'clock, a group of tired students trudged their way to the auditorium on a Saturday. None of them would usually be awake this early on a weekend, but Cindy Chandler had all day Saturday rehearsals for the cast of Chicago.

Once everyone was seated, Ms Chandler surveyed her cast, shocked at what she saw in front of her: injured students.

'okay, everyone!' she called out, and the talking ceased. 'stand up!'

Everyone groaned and stood up, muttering obscenities and the like under their breaths.

'now, I want you to divide yourselves into two groups,' she began, and everyone began moving. 'no! Not into any random groups. I want two groups: one of perfectly healthy people to my right, and the injured or sick people on my left.'

The group split up, and she was aghast to see a marginally bigger group on her left. 'okay,' she turned to them. 'now, split up into a group of slightly injured people – you people with the black eyes and the like – and the ones with serious injuries that will prevent you from participating.'

She calmed down only a bit when she saw the two new groups now.

'okay, the slightly injured, join the healthy,' she said. They did so, and she smiled. 'okay, that's more like it. Now there are only seven of you who will be watching.'

'watching?' Jen asked. Although she had been relieved of her duties of being Veronica Kelly, she was still an understudy to one of the featured dancers, because she was still one of the best. 'can't we go?'

'no,' Ms Chandler said. 'you were all the ones fighting, you all have to stay.'

'I'm sorry, but Bo and I were in a car crash,' Radovan spoke up. 'we weren't fighting.'

'then why do you have a black eye in the shape of a fist?' she asked.

'yeah, you see, that was Mallory,' he said. 'she punches me in the face all the time because I piss her off.'

Ms Chandler ignored him.

'now, where are Kalila and Leo?' she asked, looking around.

'not here,' Zach said. 'they're...indisposed.'

'I gathered that,' she said. She turned to the others. 'now. I only have three of my dancers healthy, and another six slightly injured. Partner up. Raziya, you are Liz, the "pop" one, memorize you lines,' she threw a script to each of the dancers. 'which makes Samuel, Bernie. Roma, you are Annie, the "six" one and Miles is Ezekiel, the ones with six wives. Shannon, you are June, "squish". And Sinbad is your husband Wilbur, the one who ran into your knife ten times. Claire, you are the innocent one, Hunyak, "uh uh". And Zachary, you are her nameless husband who she did not kill. Maddyson you, as you've already been told, are Velma Kelly, "Cicero". Which makes Austin and Leanne your victims, Charlie and Veronica. And finally, Kalila, if she ever decides to grace us with her presence, is Mona, with Leo, who also will not show up, as Al Lipschitz, the one who she broke up with because of "artistic differences". All of you, partner up, now, if you're not seriously injured.

Miles and Roma walked towards each other and shared greetings, as did Claire and Zach. Raz walked over to Sammy and raised an eyebrow, asking if he was the one who annoyed Jen all the time. Shannon walked over to Sin, who leered at her, and she took a step back. Austin stood up, and looked at Ms Chandler.

She sighed. 'as _both _your partners are indisposed-' she shot a glare at Maddyson and Lea. '-their understudies will fill in. Ziva and Syvanna, you are well enough to do this, aren't you?' she asked them.

In answer, the two stood up and walked over to Austin, standing on either side of him.

'now,' she began again. 'if there is anybody in this room that can actually tango, even if you're not in this dance, then put your hand up now.'

There was silence and then in unison, Sin and Jen raised their hands.

'would you like to show everyone?' Ms Chandler asked.

Jen let out a cruel laugh. 'oh you're serious?' she asked when she saw her face. 'I don't partner dance anymore. There is only one person in the world who can keep up with me, and I fucking hate him.'

'well, I'll try my best to keep up, Jen,' Sin smirked.

'I'm talking about you, dickhead,' she said bluntly.

'enta hayati, ya amar,' he teased, looking straight at her necklace.

Jen stood up angrily. 'you want to tango? Let's tango.'

Raz and Ash hid their silent laughter from their sister as Sin and Jen walked towards each other and Ms Chandler started the music.

'everyone else, off the stage,' she called out. 'this could get messy,' she added in an undertone.

.. ..

Seven minutes of dancing later, everyone stared at them in shock. Ms Chandler was surprised. As well as being one of the fastest tangos she had seen students do, at the same time it was the most graceful, the angriest and the sexiest she had seen done by students.

'you can let me stand up now,' Jen hissed quietly to Sin.

'you broke my finger,' he told her.

'yeah? You broke my heart,' she hissed angrily.

He let her up and she turned to Ms Chandler.

'are we done?' she asked, somewhat calm.

'uh, yeah,' she said, still in shock. 'now. Christmas Break begins in three days. I would like you all to learn your lines over the holidays, and I need my Cell Block dancers back tomorrow, so we can actually learn something. Jen, you too,' she told everyone.

Jen picked up her bag and began to leave.

'hey, Jen!' Sin yelled after her, running after her.

'he just won't learn,' Raz sighed to Ash.

'one day he will. When she kills him,' Ash said.

.. ..

'good afternoon, Canadian Beauty.'

'piss off,' Mallory muttered.

'can you believe my brother called your sister that?' Radovan asked, ignoring her request.

'yes, I can. Doesn't even surprise me. That's the sad thing. Again, piss off,' she said, turning back to her homework.

He leaned over her shoulder, his breath tickling her face. 'a, b, d, b, a, d, c, a. That was easy,' he said, his lips right next to her cheek.

'I'm busy,' she sighed.

'I just told you the answers,' he said. 'so...'

'so what?' she asked.

'so...' he began again, still nervous.

'get to the point.'

'so...' he really hoped she didn't punch him.

'so there better be a point or I will punch your face in, in three, two, o-'

'want to go out with me?' he asked quickly.

Mallory dropped her pen.

.. ..

Later, Claire walked through the door of her dorm room and promptly got hit in the face with jeans. She let them fall to the floor and looked around the room curiously.

'uh...what is going on?' she asked, seeing the room covered in clothes.

Roma, Ella and Raz, who had all began laughing when Claire had been hit in the face with the jeans, laughed even harder at her expression.

'I have nothing to wear!' Lea exclaimed in frustration.

'did you just overlook this explosion of clothes?' Claire asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

'no!' Lea exclaimed angrily. 'I have nothing nice to wear that can cover my baby bump sufficiently.'

'what about what you're wearing?' Claire wondered.

'if it was that simple, do you think there'd be all these clothes around?' Ella asked.

'no...?' she turned back to Lea. 'Darren doesn't care what you wear. You know that, right?'

'I want to look my best for him!' she exclaimed.

'well, then why do you have blue hair?' Ella asked sarcastically.

Lea turned to her, narrowing her eyes. Although it was one of the recurring jokes between them, how ridiculous Lea's hair look, Ella should have known that now was not the time.

So in retaliation at the low jab of her appearance, Lea threw a stiletto shoe at her.

'ow!' Ella exclaimed when it hit her in the head, causing Roma and Raz to laugh even louder than before.

'okay,' Claire said to Ella, Roma and Raz. 'you three aren't helping.'

'okay,' Roma sat up and went to her drawers, going through them. Finally she produced something black and threw it at Lea. 'leggings. You can never go wrong with leggings. They always fit.'

Claire walked over to her drawers and produced a dark red dress that went just above Claire's knees, but probably Lea's mid-thighs and threw it at her. 'you always look so nice in red.'

In turn, Ella searched through her drawers and finally found a black cardigan Lea could tie above her baby bump and she threw it at her. 'tie it up,' Ella advised.

Lea smiled and tried it all on – it worked perfectly.

Raz went to her mirror and picked up all her makeup and jewellery. 'okay,' Raz began. 'so I'm thinking this dark red eyeliner, they say red makes brown eyes pop. And I'm thinking a very light lip gloss, don't want to try too hard,' she explained. Raz went through the jewellery and produced four small boxes. She gave one to each of the girls.

Lea opened hers to find a silver necklace with a sapphire oval pendant. Roma's was the same design, but it was a garnet. Claire's was also the same, but an opal. Ella's was an emerald.

They all looked up at her.

'umm, I was shopping awhile back...' Raz began, somewhat nervously, which was unusual for her. 'and I saw these necklaces were you could get engravings on the back.'

As if that was their cue, the four girls turned their necklaces over and tried to read the inscription on the back.

'it says akhawat. it's Arabic,' Raz explained, taking her necklace from under her t-shirt so they could see that she had the same, but an amethyst stone. 'for "sisters".'

The four girls all looked up at her, with identical smiles on their faces. In unison they leaned forward and hugged Raz.

'uh, okay...' Raz said, uncomfortable. 'I don't mean to ruin the sentimental moment...but could you, like...get off me?' she asked.

The four girls stopped hugging her and put the necklaces on.

'thanks, Raz,' Lea smiled brightly.

'thanks,' the other three said in unison.

Raz smiled at them. 'no problem.'

'oh God,' Lea said suddenly. 'I have a date in five minutes.'

.. ..

It was late at night when Leo opened the door of his car and helped the injured Lila out onto campus. As they walked across the parking lot, Leo noticed that two cars were vandalized and there was blood on the parking lot, but he decided not to point it out to the silent Lila.

They walked inside, and she gripped his hand tightly, staying close to him.

They began walking down the hallway to Lila's dorm, but she stopped suddenly.

'no,' she whispered. 'they...they'll ask. I...I can't...handle that...yet.'

He nodded. His dorm was probably a bad idea, it was full of guys and she cowered away from all guys but him now. So he led her to the common room.

They sat down on a couch and she tucked her feet underneath her and leaned into him as he held her tightly, playing absentmindedly with her hair.

'what would I do without you?' Lila asked tiredly.

He didn't want to answer that.

Because without him, she wouldn't be here.

She would have been dead.

But instead, he spoke another truth.

'you would find someone else to be your best friend. You're a likable person like that. But without you, Lila, I would be a Hell of a lot worse off. You make me a better person.'

'I like to think you make me a better person too,' she told him. 'I know I'm not.'

'you are the best woman anyone could hope for.'

She was silent for a moment. 'Leo?'

'yeah?'

'I love you. Just thought you should, you know, _know_. Just coz you've been awesome to me lately. And you're my best friend. And I love you.'

'Lila?' he said after a few minutes.

He didn't get a response, she was asleep.

'I love you too,' he whispered. 'but it's more than that.'

He kissed the top of her head and tried to sleep.

Lila opened her eyes again and exhaled.

Wow.

.. ..

**So...pretty eventful. A twelve person fight. Jen and Sin dance the tango. And she breaks his finger. The Warriors lose another three cheerleaders. Claire, Roma, Raz, Lea and Ella are sisters, at least in their mind. Lila's back and not herself (who would be after that, though?). Lea really wants to look her best for Darren and her friends are awesome to her. And Radovan asked Mallory out :D**

**Please review!**

**Also, I'm putting up some art for this story in the coming week over on my blog, so be sure to check back over there.**


	17. Fading Shadows

**Here's the next chapter! It's a short light-hearted one again. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 15: Fading Shadows**

_Hearts which beat to a precise beat  
Fading shadows on the wall  
We'll cut our cards  
Drive out bars  
All for one, one for all. - __**Stand in the Shadows by Billy Idol.**_

.. ..

'...and then it was so obvious she was cold, but she was hiding it, and even though it was raining, he took off his jacket and put it around her, and then they kissed in the rain,' Shannon explained, excited. 'it was _so_ cute. Darren _so_ loves her.'

Mallory rolled her eyes and looked at Shannon witheringly, laughing cruelly.

Shannon, Krystel, Rosemary and Juliet all looked at her.

'I'm sorry, but what's your problem?' Juliet asked her.

'it's not cute,' Mallory told them. 'love is not cute. If it's cute, it's not love.'

'why are you so bitter?' Shannon asked her. 'I mean, seriously! You just _love _raining on everyone's parade, don't you?'

Mallory smirked. 'yeah. I do it so fucking well, that's why.'

'where are you going, anyway?' Krystel asked, which was a fair enough question. Mallory had gone to the trouble of putting on a bit of makeup, earrings other than her simple black studs, and she looked nicer in what she was wearing, which, instead of her usual earthy colours was jeans and a dark blue top with the words "bonjour, au Revoir" on it.

'wouldn't you like to know?' Mallory asked, walking out with her small bag.

When she got outside, she looked at Radovan, who was standing by the door.

'ready?' he asked.

'I cannot believe I agreed to this,' Mallory muttered.

'me neither,' Radovan muttered, although he was smiling.

.. ..

'Holly, Ava, Tyler, Mark, Faith, Grace, Nick, Stephen, Amity, Mara, Jordan, Jasper, Savannah, Hazel, Spencer, Noah, Harmony, Abby, Tristan, David,' Lea read out from. 'seriously?' she asked them all. 'what is this?'

'well, you see,' Roma began. 'you're six months pregnant and you haven't thought of a name yet. So here are some suggestions. We each picked out two girl names and two boy names.'

'so which ones do you like?' Raz asked.

Lea sighed. 'well Raz, let's see. I don't like Jordan, Jasper, Amity or Mara, if that's what you're asking.'

'why not?' Raz asked.

'Jordan and Jasper, just don't sit right with me, neither does Amity.'

'Amity means friendship!' Raz exclaimed.

'yeah, this would be my daughter. And Mara...I'm pretty sure that means bitter.'

'it does,' Raz nodded, not seeing anything wrong with it.

'umm, I don't particularly like Noah, Stephen, Tristan or Mark for a boy either, so that leaves...Tyler, Nick, Spencer and David.'

'you could name him after his father,' Ella said sarcastically. 'hmmm... I can see it now: Darren Leo Sinbad Dak-Ho Shephard.'

'you're such a bitch,' Lea snapped.

'calm down, ladies,' Maddyson said.

'I don't really like Faith or Grace, you know, too religious to me. Savannah is too out there, while Abby is too common. My baby's gonna be unique. But not as unique as Hazel. So...Holly, Ava or Harmony.'

'just think about it,' Maddyson told her. 'get back to us. Although, Maddyson is a pretty awesome name...'

.. ..

'how's your face going there, Vixenlie?' Darren asked as he sat down beside her. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact that he still had to see her to be tutored.

'how's your car?' she snapped back.

'well, I have to get a new one now, thanks for that,' he told her.

'no problem,' she said, handing him a piece of paper. 'here's how we're working now. We see each other once a week, I give you a sheet of paper of everything you need to learn and how to work them out, and you ask me questions about anything you couldn't understand of the previous week, and we part ways. Okay?'

'okay,' he said.

'any questions?' she asked.

'no. You?'

'no – actually, one. Did you _ever _actually care about me?' she demanded, before realizing she probably didn't want the answer.

'no,' he lied easily, so well that when she walked off she believed him.

.. ..

Ziva moodily sat down beside Nila.

'happy Hanukkah!' Nila exclaimed brightly.

'you too,' Ziva smiled briefly.

'what's wrong, Zee?' Nila turned to her.

'nothing,' Ziva sighed. 'it's just...I get homesick around the holidays.'

'don't worry. We'll all be going home tomorrow.'

'no – I mean, homesick for Tel Aviv.'

'you're not actually going back to Israel for the break?' Nila asked.

'no. I haven't been home in two years. I miss it,' Ziva said sadly.

Nila sighed and looked at her in sympathy. 'I'm sorry. I wish there was so- wait. I can,' she said in realization.

'what?' Ziva asked, thoroughly confused at how fast Nila train of thought was.

'come with me. To Tel Aviv,' she smiled widely. 'for break. Would your family mind?'

'Nila, they wouldn't even notice,' Ziva said.

'that sucks, but come with me!' Nila exclaimed happily.

'really?' Ziva asked hopefully.

'really,' Nila smiled.

'thanks. You're a great friend.'

.. ..

Vixen felt like she couldn't breathe. He had never actually cared for, despite what he had said at the time. And it really hurt her, even though she refused to admit that the attention he gave her each day was one of the highlights of each day.

Vixen pushed open the door to her dorm and rushed in; only letting the tears fall once she was safely inside, away from judging eyes and gossip filled whispers.

Thinking she was alone, she doubled over, holding her stomach as she cried.

From the other side of the room, Jen stared at her in shock. 'yeah, I'll have to call you back,' she said quickly into the phone she was talking on, before closing it. If it was Kate or Erin, she would have laughed at them, but because it was Vixen, she stood up and walked cautiously over to her.

'umm...Vixen?' she asked hesitantly, this was never her strong suit.

Vixen saw her finally. 'oh, Jen. Umm...I didn't know you were here.'

Jen looked at her, eyes red and mascara down her cheeks.

'two things,' Jen said. 'one: invest in waterproof mascara, it's a bitch of a thing to get off once it dries again.'

Vixen let out a watery laugh.

'and two: whose face am I punching in?'

.. ..

'can I ask you something?' Mallory asked Radovan.

'go ahead,' he told her.

'when my sister was here...everyone was fawning over her. My sister, the Goddess nice version of me,' she said. 'and yet you still kept coming back to me.'

'I don't hear a question.'

'why?'

'your sister... yeah, she may be beautiful, she may be insanely nice, but at the end of the day...she's not you,' he told her simply. 'Nadine is kind of two dimensional. You look at her, and you see the only side of her. You...many people think you're two dimensional. But they see what they want to see. They see the complete bitch who will hit you for no reason. I see a girl who hides behind the image of being a complete bitch. You are so afraid that people will judge you, that you won't let them see that you are really a girl who wants to be understood.'

She stared at him.

'everyone fawned over Nadine because she was all things good: beautiful, kind, understanding. But you...' he sighed. 'they fawned over her because the eye is always caught by the light, but I know that the shadows have more to say.'

She kept staring at him.

'what?' he asked finally.

'damn you,' she muttered angrily.

'I'm sorry?' he asked, wondering why she was so angry all of a sudden.

Mallory crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away from him. 'When you look at me and say "what?" all I want to do is kiss you and tell you how much I've grown to like you. And that scares me, Radovan. That I actually do like you. That I like you more than I intended to, and it makes me think, maybe there's something more to you? Something that I ought to know before I dive in too deep.'

He looked at her, as if he was genuinely considering it and she got a bit nervous. What if he was doing this for a bet? Or just for the Hell of it? Or maybe because Bo asked him to, to get back at Mallory for turning him down? Her mind went into overdrive, trying to think of what he would say.

'no,' he said finally, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. 'except that my favourite colour is blue,' he added, before walking ahead of her.

Mallory stayed where she was, confused. She wasn't entirely sure where that had come from, or what it was supposed to mean. It was so cryptic. It wasn't until Radovan turned around and smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes, that her mind decided to start working properly again.

When it finally did, she felt her heart stop, despite her best efforts, and she mentally kicked herself for not realizing what he was talking about.

Her eyes were blue.

.. ..

'somehow, this whole being-awake-when-the-sun-is-coming-up thing just isn't working out for me,' Ziva muttered as she walked outside at dawn with Nila by her side.

'you said you wanted to come to Israel,' Nila said. 'the plane is early, okay?'

'okay, fine,' Ziva muttered. 'but you could have at least _warned _me last night that you were going to come in at five and hit me awake?'

'where's the fun in a warning?' Nila asked.

.. ..

'oi!' Jen exclaimed to Lila, Ash and Raz. 'get in the damn car! I want to be there by noon.'

Leo hugged Lila. 'remember, I'm just a phone call away, Lila,' he told her. 'day or night.'

She nodded. 'thank you so much.'

She got in beside Jen.

Ash got in the back, as Raz was hugged by her roommates. 'see you guys soon,' she smiled. She too got in the car.

'we are _not _listening to Three Days Grace!' she exclaimed, trying in vain to pull the I-pod out.

'yeah, we are,' Jen said. 'or you can get the Hell out of my car.'

.. ..

'hey, Lea,' Jack walked up to his sister. 'are...are you coming home for Christmas?'

Lea sighed and turned to him. 'yeah...I guess I have to. They need to know I'm having a baby, and it's better when I'm pregnant for them to find out, then just showing them their grandchild after it's born.'

'do you want a ride, or...?'

'I'll take a ride if you're offering it,' Lea smiled at him.

.. ..

Radovan was walking towards Bo's car, as Bo was driving, Radovan's car being wrecked.

'so, blue's your favourite colour, huh?' a voice asked.

He turned and to see Mallory, wearing a green tank top.

'it is,' he smiled at her.

'huh. How 'bout that, hey?' she began walking away, to her car.

'how about what?' he asked in interest, as he partly followed her, and partly walked over to Bo's car.

She looked over her shoulder at him, smirked at him and looked into his eyes.

'my favourite colour is green,' she said simply.

Radovan smiled.

His eyes were green.

.. ..

**So now it's Christmas break! Any shenanigans you want your characters do get into? Its ten days, just so you know. **

**Also, I have a question: what should Lea's baby be called if it's a boy, and what should it be called if it's a girl? The options are Tyler, Nick, Spencer and David and then Holly, Ava and Harmony. Or any other ideas are welcome.**


	18. Holidays: Day One

**Here's the next chapter. Each scene in a new country labels where it is, so you can all know the different places they are in. And there will be labels of the day of the break. So without further ado, Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Day One**

**Vancouver, Canada**

Mallory knocked on a door, but without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and walked in.

'mom, seriously, I _said_ – Mal!' Nadine shrieked, abandoning her half done makeup, and rushing over, hugging Mallory tightly.

'hey, Nay,' Mallory smiled.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, USA**

'you ready for this?' Jack asked Lea as they got out of his car.

She put a hand on her stomach. 'is there any way they might not realize I'm pregnant?' she asked nervously.

Jack laughed. 'it will be fine,' he told her, opening the front door.

'mom! Dad!' Jack yelled out. 'I'm home! And I brought someone vaguely familiar!'

Lea hit him on the arm lightly as their parents walked into the front hallway, stopping short at the sight of Lea.

'Leanne,' their father said in shock, staring at her stomach.

'um, hey,' Lea said, placing a hand on her stomach. 'so...I'm pregnant.'

'somehow I think they noticed, Lea,' Jack muttered.

.. ..

**Vancouver, Canada**

'so?' Nadine said. 'what's been going on since I saw you last?'

'not much,' Mallory shrugged. 'for awhile, people kept asking me about you, but when I threatened to break every bone in Charlie's hand if he didn't walk away, they all mysteriously stopped. I have no idea why,' she added sarcastically at the end.

'you're evil, you know that, right?' Nadine smiled. 'and how's Radovan?' she asked mischievously.

'shut up,' Mallory snapped.

Nadine smiled brightly at her.

'he kiss you again?' she asked.

Mallory shoved her playfully.

'Nadine!' their mother yelled out. 'phone!'

'I'll be back in a minute, Mal,' Nadine said, leaving the room.

Mallory looked around casually and caught a glimpse of something on her sisters' laptop. A name. A familiar name. Bojan Rush.

Curiously, Mallory looked closer to see that it was an email from him.

_Nadine,_

_It was good to hear from you again. Break just began, so I'll have more time to email you. Maybe even call you? See you? Even a day is better than nothing, right? _

_I can't believe you talked me into long distance, but it works for us, I think. Just for you, I've stopped flirting too much with the girls at my school, even your sister, but that's usually to get some kind of reaction out of her. I think a couple other people are starting to have a problem with me flirting with her. Jen, Shannon, even Rad is. _

_Speaking of Mallory, you should ask her about Vixen vs. Lea. Very entertaining, it was-_

'what the _Hell _are you doing?'

Mallory turned around suddenly, once she heard the angry voice of Nadine. And sure enough, Nadine was standing there, the phone in her hand, up to her ear, face red in anger.

'I could ask you the same thing,' Mallory said lividly. 'Bo? Seriously?'

Nadine turned back to the phone. 'umm, I'm gonna call you back later, Bo, after I've _murdered _Mallory!'

'oh, of course it's friggin' Bo!' Mallory exclaimed. 'how could I be so bloody blind to not see that coming? You playing Bo, just like you do with every-bloody-one!'

Nadine closed the phone. 'playing Bo?' she asked angrily. She put the phone up to her ear. 'yeah, hi, this is the pot calling the kettle...she's not there? Oh, that's right; she's standing right in front of me!' she exclaimed angrily, throwing down her phone again.

'what the Hell are you on?' Mallory laughed madly.

'ever heard of something called "hot and cold". You are the master of it. Seriously, either be with him, or stop stringing him along!'

And so began a screaming match of legendary proportion:

Mallory vs. Nadine.

.. ..

**Olympia, USA**

'_oh, of course it's friggin' Bo! How could I be so bloody blind to not see that coming? You playing Bo, just like you do with every-bloody-one!'_

Bo put down his phone and looked at Radovan across the room. 'wow,' he grinned.

'what?' Radovan rolled his eyes.

'I think I somehow initiated the murder of Mallory,' he said slowly.

'what?' Radovan asked in surprise.

'I think Mallory just found out that Nadine and I have a long distance thing going on,' Bo said.

'you have a long distance thing going on with Nadine?' Radovan asked. How could he have missed that?

'oh, I didn't tell you?' Bo said. 'my bad.'

Radovan rolled his eyes.

.. ..

Jack had to hand it to his family: this was by far the most awkward thing he had ever taken part in.

'so, um, who's the father?' their mother asked Lea.

Lea opened her mouth, before closing it again. She didn't know, how could she tell that to her parents without them judging her? 'umm, you don't know him,' Lea said.

Jack gave her a sideways look. Much like her, the school was divided on this. Many people believed it to be Darren, as the evidence showed that. Leo was also a popular choice, as was Sawyer, Bo and Radovan, all of whom Lea had no idea why they were thought to be so. She had slept with Sawyer once, and Bo twice, but not even Radovan. And nowhere near the time that she conceived.

Jack took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a reassuring look.

.. ..

**Cairo, Egypt**

'why are we back here?' Ash asked quietly as the three siblings sat in the car, watching Jen as she walked to the gates.

'I don't know,' Raz said.

'it may have escaped your notice, but this is where Aminah and Sabeen have been for three years,' Lila said softly. 'Jen...doesn't get to see her often.'

The three of them watched as Jen knelt down in front of two graves.

.. ..

_Aminah Munya Djabenusiri-Abdou_

_Beloved daughter, sister, mother._

_1992 – 2006_

Jen lightly traced the words with her fingers, and swallowed back tears. This being the first time she had been back here in the past three years, the first time she had been back in Cairo in the past three years.

She turned to the next grave and read the name.

_Sabeen Jala Djabenusiri-Abdou_

_A baby forever, with her mother forever._

_2005-2006_

Jen closed her eyes, trying to block out that day three years ago when Aminah, her sister, her twin, came back home after months, to show them all her daughter.

'I miss you, Min,' Jen said. 'maybe I'll be with you soon.'

She stood up and walked back to the car, this time trying to block out what had happened after Min showed them Sabeen.

She blocked out their father killing them.

.. ..

**Warsaw, Poland**

'I know, she's such a bitch.'

Vixen smiled from her end of the phone when Erin called Lea a bitch. 'you do wonders in making me feel better, you know that, right?' Vixen said.

'and a slut too,' Erin continued, and Vixen could practically see the grin on her face. 'oh, I have to go. Sabrina-' she spoke the name in disgust. '-wants me off the phone so we can all have a family dinner!'

The sarcasm dripped off her words, and Vixen laughed.

'so she made you go home for break? That sucks. Gonna make her life Hell?'

'I love how well you know me!' Erin exclaimed. 'yes! Sabrina, I'll be right there!' she yelled out. 'bloody Hell...I gotta go, Vixx. Love ya, babe!'

'okay, bye. Love you!'

Vixen closed her phone. Hmm...A week in Poland, with no one she knew.

This could work.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, USA**

Darren knocked on a door, somewhat nervous. It opened and there was a woman there.

'um, hi,' he said.

'can I help you?' she asked.

'is Lea here?' he asked. In answer, the blue haired girl in question walked around the corner to the front hall.

'hey,' Lea smiled brightly. 'you should be with your family in New York,' she told him.

'they won't notice,' Darren said. 'besides, I'd much rather be here with you.'

Lea smiled and gave him a kiss.

.. ..

**Alexandria, Egypt**

The four siblings entered a building and they were instantly hit with noise.

Ash and Raz shared a smile. This was definitely their family.

An older woman walked into the front hallway, smiling widely, enveloping Ash, Raz and Jen in one hug. 'I am so glad you are all home,' the woman said. She looked past them, to Lila, who had her arms crossed over her chest. 'and you too, Kalila, how are you?' she asked her oldest stepdaughter, the one who had never grown to like her.

'Lila,' she said coldly. 'how many times do I have to tell you, it's Lila? And I am fine, Neema. And yourself?' she asked, although it was obvious she didn't want an answer.

She smiled tightly in response and put a hand on Ash and Raz's backs, leading them through the house.

'mom!' a voice rang out above the noise. 'Zali keeps taking my makeup; I _need _to be at the party in twenty minutes!'

'mom, she's lying!' another voice rang out. 'I so did _not _take her stupid makeup!'

'I'm trying to study!' another voice snapped.

'as am I!' another voice, softer, called out.

'so please be quiet!'

'don't tell them to shut up!' another voice yelled.

'I _didn't_, and it has nothing to do with you!'

'does too!'

'does not!'

Neema turned to her the four who just walked in.

'same old stuff, huh?' Ash asked.

She smiled. 'of course,' she told him, just as a little girl and boy ran in.

'mom, Rashidi pushed me,' the girl said tearfully, holding her head.

'I did not,' the boy exclaimed indignantly. 'she slipped!'

'give me back the makeup!' the first voice exclaimed.

'shut up!' the third voice yelled.

Neema sighed as the yelling began all around the house, just as the doorbell went.

She turned to the four teenagers. 'Raziya, Ramla and Kiya took your old room, and Zalika doesn't think it's fair, so she keeps taking their stuff. Can you?' she asked.

Raz smiled and began walking upstairs.

'Ash,' Neema said. 'Irisi is trying to study, you want to help her?' when he left, she turned to Lila and Jen. 'Lila, the "shut up" argument should be on the third floor, between Omar and Emir. Which leaves you Jen, with Rashidi and Adiva,' she said before walking to the door.

Jen shook her head and knelt down to their level. 'you okay, Deevy?' Jen asked, using her nickname for the girl.

'my head hurts, Jenny,' the girl whimpered. Jen picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

'that help?' Jen asked.

The girl sniffed and nodded slowly.

Jen noticed that the noise had died down, miraculously, and looking into the next room, she saw all the "yellers" from above were there now, as well as five more people who were being led in the room by Neema.

'wow, Jen,' a voice said. 'ain't you just a natural with the kids?'

Jen's head snapped around so fast she almost broke her neck and she rubbed her neck as she stared at one of the visitors.

'I can see the gossip headlines now: The Wicked Witch of the West _does _have a heart.'

At the look of complete shock on Jen's face, Sin's smirk grew to a grin.

.. ..

**And why is Sin there? Hmmm... Nadine! I just love that girl. And Mallory vs. Nadine...lol. And Nadine/Bo. And as I've said before, there is more to Jen then meets the eye.**

**Review!**

**Hey, look! The suns coming up! Which really should be my cue to go to sleep...night! or morning, whatever works.**


	19. I Stand

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 17: I Stand**

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
I live for the perfect day.  
I love till it hurts like crazy,  
I hope for a hero to save me.  
I stand for the strange and lonely,  
I believe there's a better place.  
I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
But I pray anyway. - __**I stand by Idina Menzel.**_

.. ..

**Day One**

**Alexandria, Egypt**

Jen slowly sat down on the edge of the couch, next to Lila.

'why...is he here?' Jen asked slowly, for once she was caught off guard.

'well,' Neema began. 'you remember Iboni and Aamir ElGabri, don't you? Well, there house was consumed in a fire a week ago while they were on a vacation in France, and I offered them a place to stay, over Christmas. The more the merrier, right?'

'right,' Jen muttered.

'and you remember their three children, don't you?' she continued. 'Nadir, Sinbad and Aaqila? Oh, of course you do! You and Sinbad were friends for years!'

'"were" is a past tense,' Jen muttered, as her phone went off. 'Salem El Kum?'

'speak _English_, bloody Hell, Jen,' Mallory snapped. 'Vous voulez que je commence à parler français?'

'speak _English_, bloody Hell, Mal,' Jen snapped back.

'okay, well, I'm gonna be put behind bars for murder,' she snapped.

'yeah? I'll be joining you.'

.. ..

**Day Two**

**Melbourne, Australia**

'...and he just showed up at my house, to spend Christmas with me. Isn't that sweet? I thought it was sweet.'

Despite how much she loved Lea, Roma found herself rolling her eyes at her friend, even though they were thousands of miles apart.

'Lea, darling, yes, it's sweet, but can you just, like, answer the question?' Roma asked into the phone.

'question? What question?' Lea asked mischievously.

'Lea! The question on if I can stay with you over Christmas, because my mother told me at the last minute that there was a death in the family, her great aunt, and she went back to France for the funeral, and she doesn't want me home for ten days by myself.'

'I don't need your whole life story, Roma. I know it already. Sure, you can stay. I'll tell mom and dad.'

'you're not going to check with them?' Roma asked.

'Roma, they've known you for like five years, and besides, how much more trouble can I get into? How much more pissed off with me can they get? First, I get pregnant, and second my boyfriend arrives to spend Christmas with me, and now third, I've invited my friend to stay without consulting them.'

'you sure?'

'positive,' Lea said. 'I'll see you tomorrow, then?'

'tomorrow.'

.. ..

**Tel Aviv, Israel**

Ziva looked around her, smiling at everything, all of her surroundings, from the crowded streets to the tall buildings. She looked at everything around her, smiling widely at what it was to her.

Home.

She turned to Nila at her side, who had let out a small laugh.

'you look like a child at Christmas, that's all,' Nila said.

'shut up,' Ziva laughed. 'I just missed it. Thank you, so much.'

'it's nothing, really. You would do the same for me,' Nila smiled.

.. ..

**Alexandria, Egypt**

She knew it was late at night back in Australia, but she couldn't help it. Every sound she heard, she jumped. At every movement she saw, she flinched. Every man who spoke, she inhaled quickly. Every person who touched her, she shrank away ever so slightly. Everything she tasted, she tasted the bitterness of whatever alcohol the man violating her had been drinking.

So Kalila picked up the phone and pressed down the first number on her speed dial.

'hello?' a groggy voice said a minute later.

'I'm sorry for waking you up,' she said softly.

Suddenly, he was fully awake. 'are you okay?'

'no...' she confessed. 'I haven't been since then, and I won't be for a long time. But...when I talk to you, I can forget about what happened and just be myself, I don't have to act like I'm okay.'

'so you called to just talk?' he asked.

'yeah...is that okay?'

'it's more than okay.'

She could hear the smile in Leo's voice.

.. ..

**Olympia, USA**

Radovan stared at Bo.

Bo stared back.

Radovan kept staring.

Bo sighed.

Radovan kept staring.

Bo looked at him pointedly. 'what?'

'are you seriously committed to Nadine?' Radovan asked.

Bo paused. 'maybe,' he admitted.

'so you're not playing her?' he asked sceptically. He knew his brother, after all.

'why would I be playing her?' Bo asked.

Radovan rolled his eyes. 'Mallory,' he said.

'ahh, the other Goddess,' Bo smiled. 'the one who plays hard to get. I reckon she would be great in bed.'

Radovan clenched his fists, trying to remain calm, but Bo didn't notice his brothers reaction, he was so caught up in his own fantasy.

'Have you seen the way she looks at me? She so wants me.'

'mmhmm,' Radovan muttered something incoherent as Bo went on.

He didn't have the heart to tell his brother that Mallory hadn't been looking at Bo like that, but at him.

.. ..

**Day Three**

**Christmas Eve**

**Los Angeles, USA**

There was a knock at the door, and Lea watched as her mother answered the door. Lea bit her lip.

'Roma?' she heard her mother say. 'what are you doing here?'

'oh, Lea didn't tell you?' Roma asked brightly. 'she said I could stay here for the rest of the break!'

Roma was let in, and Lea's mother looked at Lea.

'Leanne,' she began.

'yeah, yeah, I _know_,' Lea sighed. '"stop being irresponsible and take charge of your life",' she mimicked her mother's voice. 'let's face it: I _am _irresponsible. I am a sixteen year old pregnant girl with blue hair. Somehow I don't think that qualifies as responsible.'

She looked around at them all.

'anyone up for ice-cream?' she asked, placing a hand on her stomach. 'baby's craving it.'

.. ..

**Vancouver, Canada**

It was quiet as Mallory and Nadine sat at opposite ends of the table, eating their dinner. Their parents were sitting in between them, looking back and forward between their twins.

'is everything okay?' their mother asked.

'sure,' Nadine said. 'so, hypothetical question that my class got asked in school,' she started to lie.

Mallory shot her death glares, warning her not to continue.

But she did.

'say if your friend keeps getting hit on by this guy, but she really likes his brother but won't admit it, and you go out with the one who keeps hitting on your friend, does your friend have a right to be pissed beyond all reason?' she asked sweetly.

'no, I don't think so,' their father said.

'are you and Lynette having a fight?' their mother wondered.

'I think it's very reasonable,' Mallory said, glaring at Nadine. 'especially if the friend told you not to go for the flirty guy but you did anyway. Your friend would just be concerned for your emotional wellbeing.'

'well, while that's all good and everything, it still ain't good enough. She doesn't have a say in your life. You can do whatever you want to, and it's not her decision.'

'but at the end of the day, she still loves you, and hates the flirt. And he could be using you to get to the friend, just because he knows how much it will hurt you.'

'but deep inside, he's very sweet and so misunderstood. He's not the flirt that they all see, he's so much more,' she said brightly, her voice getting higher.

'but still, you don't know him as well as your friend does, and you should take your friends advice and forget about him, he will just hurt you in the long run,' Mallory's voice got louder, angrier.

'girls, what's going on?' their mother asked.

'nothing,' they said in unison.

'I'm going to finish eating in my room,' Mallory said angrily.

'me too,' Nadine muttered. The two picked up their plates and began walking down the hallway to their rooms.

'God, you're such a bitch,' Mallory snapped.

'takes one to know one,' Nadine retorted angrily.

'oh, because _that _was mature and completely original!' Mallory snapped and in unison, the two slammed their door shuts. Also in unison, they put their plates down and leaned against the door.

Mallory sighed.

Nadine sighed.

This was the first thing that had ever come between them.

.. ..

**Alexandria, Egypt**

Jen stood in shorts and a bra, as she examined her scars in the mirror of the bathroom, somewhat critically. Thighs, hips, shoulders, a few on her stomach. She was ugly, she knew that. The scars showed that. She lightly touched her recently healed cut and the door opened behind her.

Damn.

She could have sworn she locked that.

She looked in the mirror to see Sin there.

'still hurting yourself, I see,' Sin said casually, as if they were talking about something as simple as the weather.

'wonder what made me start, hey?' she asked bitterly.

Sin came up behind her and reached out, lightly tracing a scar on her shoulder.

Jen tensed, realizing which scar it was, without even looking. Her scars, they were a map of her life. She had started lightly on her wrists, before quickly moving to her shoulders, before she could really do some damage on her wrists, so that people would see. That was not her point in this. She didn't want anyone to see. But somehow, Sin always managed to be the one.

From her shoulders, the scars went down her left side, various words mingled with the straight and jagged scars. Her hips had several scars, surrounding her black rose tattoo on her left hip and her black heart on her right hip, surrounded by Arabic inscription, the inscription Sin had on his arm too, the tattoos they had gotten together. "Ana bahebek lel abad".

From her hips, the scars went down her thighs and Sin stared, surprised at how many she had.

He recovered quickly, and continued tracing the scar on her shoulder.

'"Sin",' he read it out in her ear. 'did you love me that much that you carved my name in your shoulder with a knife?' he asked.

'it was a razor blade, but yeah. I _did_,' she said, stressing the last word, making it clear that it was a past tense, that she no longer loved him.

Sin's hands wandered, moving down her body, and she involuntarily shivered at his touch. He traced several more of her scars and finally his hands rested on her hips, and he moved just a bit closer to her. His finger traced her tattoo and he whispered the inscription, translating it.

'"I will love you forever".'

'you lied,' Jen whispered back, and furiously blinked back her tears.

'I know,' he whispered again. He leant forward, his forehead against the back of her head. 'I'm sorry, Jen. I'm so sorry. I made you do this. I'm sorry.'

'no,' Jen whispered. 'no, you're not.'

Sin tucked her hair behind her ear.

'you had nothing to do with me hurting myself, Sinbad,' Jen said softly.

'I didn't?' she shook her head. 'so you don't miss me?' Sin asked.

Jen shook her head violently, and he nodded.

'okay then,' Sin began walking to the door. 'I'm glad you don't miss me. Makes it easier on me.'

He walked out, and Jen let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and scrambled for her razor blade. She began carving two words into her thigh, biting her tongue from yelling out. She never worked this quick; she never cut so deep, so quick.

The blood started showing up on her thigh and she saw, even in the dim light, that she had done the words right. It was quite simple, a simple answer to his question.

_SO MUCH_.

.. ..

**Aww. Poor Jen. So much deeper then everyone thinks. The tattoo translates into "I will love you forever". And I got asked if the break is going to focus on the groups from last chapter, and the answer is: mostly. The people in Egypt, the people in LA and the twins in Vancouver and Olympia will be focused on more, because they are all going to have interesting breaks, as already seen.**

**Next chapter will be Christmas, which will be fun.**

**Review please!**

**Also, is there anyone who actually likes this Jen/Sin thing?**


	20. Brightly Everywhere

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 18: Brightly Everywhere**

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... – __**All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey**_

.. ..

**Day Four**

**Christmas Day**

**Los Angeles, USA**

Roma ran her fingers through her wet hair as she wrapped the towel around her, leaving the bathroom to go back to the guest room.

She turned around the corner and promptly walked into someone, struggling to keep the towel around her.

'Roma,' Jack said in surprise. 'uh...'

'sorry,' Roma smiled at him. 'I wasn't watching where I was going.'

'it's my fault,' he smiled shortly. 'I wasn't watching where I was going,' he added, trying to maintain eye contact with her, and not look down at her body, which was only covered by the towel.

Roma hid a smirk; she knew why he was looking in her eyes. She put a hand to his face and placed a kiss to his cheek, right next to his mouth.

Jack looked at her.

'Merry Christmas, Jack,' she said simply, before walking away.

A look over her shoulder, and she caught him looking her body up and down in appreciation.

She shot him a smile. He may be her best friends' brother, but there was no denying it. Jack was _hot_.

.. ..

**Alexandria, Egypt**

There was "Merry Christmas" thrown around, hugs, kisses, exchanges of gifts. Jen watched it all, bored, as Adiva sat on her knee, Kiya on one side of her, and Sin on the other. Sin's hand brushed her knee, and she turned to him, the glare she sent him silently asking what the Hell he was doing.

'Merry Christmas, Jen,' he whispered.

Jen looked at him, and she willingly took his hand.

But only for a second.

Then she let go.

.. ..

Across the other side of the room, Lila was in a conversation with Ramla and Aaqila, about the importance of perfectly applied makeup.

There was a knock on the door, and Lila paid no mind as her mother answered the door.

'...and with nail polish, make sure you fix it when it chips, no one wants to look tacky,' Lila continued.

'because that would be a tragedy,' a dry voice said from behind her.

Lila turned around and smiled widely jumping up and throwing her arms around Leo.

'I cannot believe you are here,' Lila said softly in his ear. 'you hate flying.'

'yeah,' he shrugged. 'but you needed me.'

Lila smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

.. ..

**Vancouver, Canada**

Mallory threw a box at Nadine.

'what the Hell?' Nadine asked in irritation.

'I bought this for you before you decided to be such a bitch,' Mallory said, still angry with her sister. Mallory began reading again and was hit in the head with something.

'what the Hell?' she exclaimed in irritation, picking up the box.

'I bought that for you before you decided to be such a bitch,' Nadine confessed.

In unison, the sisters opened their presents.

Nadine's was a silver charm bracelet, several charms on it already.

Mallory's was also a bracelet, but hers had an engraving in it, her name.

'I still hate you,' Mallory snapped.

'I still hate you too,' Nadine snapped back.

Once they were sure the other wasn't looking, the two smiled in unison.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, USA**

'God, get out of my face, Sabrina!' Erin screeched and slammed her door in her stepmother's face. 'sorry about that,' she added into the phone.

'funnily enough, that was my ear you screamed into,' Vixen said dryly from the other end.

'sorry,' Erin rolled her eyes. 'I personally think you should kiss him.'

'kiss him?' she heard the incredulity in Vixen's voice, and could only assume an eyebrow raise was accompanying it.

'yeah,' Erin nodded even though she couldn't be seen by Vixen. 'but even worse, get a picture taken and send it to Leanne.'

Vixen paused, in shock. 'that's...'

'pure genius?' Erin smirked.

'yes...NO!' she covered. 'that's evil, Erin.'

'so is she.'

.. ..

**Alexandria, Egypt**

It was a tradition.

They were all completely aware of the tradition, but they all failed to acknowledge it until the last minute, and now was the last minute.

Their street had a Christmas Party each year, and they were all meant to take part in the partner dance. Jen and Sin used to take part in it years before, when they were actually happy people, Raz and Ash partnered each other and Lila usually wasn't in Egypt for Christmas, but if she was she would partner with one of the male neighbours.

But she was scared of them all now.

So she made up an excuse, said she felt sick, and sat and watched wistfully.

She watched as Raz and Ash danced, laughing at Ash's inability to actually dance. She watched as other people danced, her neighbours and their friends. She watched as some of her younger step-brothers and step-sisters partnered up with each other, dancing even though they were just kids. She watched as a boy held out his hand to her only actual sister, and she looked wistful.

'Lila, have you seen Jen?' Nadir asked her. 'from what I remember, she's a brilliant dancer.'

'no, I haven't,' she said shortly.

He walked off and Leo sat beside her.

'you want to dance?' he asked her.

'you hate dancing,' she pointed out.

'but you don't. And besides, you have to teach me the tango for the production,' he reminded her.

She smiled and took his hand.

.. ..

'where are we going?' Jen asked.

'away from the damn party, I would have thought that was obvious,' Sin told her as he dragged her back inside.

They heard a sound from the kitchen, the sound of someone talking, and Jen pulled Sin up the stairs.

'my mom's still in here, we gotta be quiet,' she told him as they reached her room and she could feel the blood from her thigh soaking through the bandage. She had to change it, before someone noticed it and asked questions.

'turn around,' she told Sin.

'why?' he asked, looking at her.

She forcibly turned him. 'just turn the Hell around,' she snapped.

'okay, okay,' he muttered. 'so Jen,' he began.

She took off her track pants and looked at the bandage. It was soaked. 'so Sin,' she returned, as she began to take the bandage off.

'umm...' he really wanted to tell her, but couldn't find the words. 'I...'

Jen wiped off the blood and saw the two words. 'screwed my sister, yeah,' Jen finished for him.

Sin whipped around to face her. 'where'd you hea- what the _fuck_ did you do, Jen?' he demanded, seeing the bloody words.

'did I tell you that you could turn around?' she exclaimed angrily.

He took a step towards her and looked at the words. '"So much"?' he asked. 'that wasn't there last night.'

'it was,' she insisted. 'it was there after you left.'

'but not while,' he said. 'wait...' he realized. 'I asked if you missed me, you said no, I left. Then...you carved "so much" into your leg?' he asked, shocked.

'fuck off,' she said simply as she placed gauze on the wound.

'you miss me,' Sin said in realization.

'_fuck_ off.'

'so much,' he continued.

'fuck _off_,' she stressed.

'and you carved it into your leg,' he continued.

'fuck o-'

He took her shoulders and kissed her forcibly. She was shocked for a few moments, but kissed him back, her arms curling around his neck. His hands went to her waist and she continued kissing him before she suddenly pushed him back.

'wait,' she said. 'I can't do this. This was your plan in the first place! You want me to sleep with you.'

'did I _say _I want that?' he asked.

'...do you?' she asked.

'well, now that you mentioned it...'

Jen punched him, square in the face. 'you're an idiot,' she snapped.

'and you're sexy.'

'what?' she asked.

'sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious.'

Jen hit him again.

.. ..

**Vancouver, Canada**

'Mallory?'

Mallory's head shot up. It wasn't often her mother actually sought her out, unless it was to tell her to stop yelling or tell her that Nadine was an example she should follow.

'yes?' she asked hesitantly.

'this came in the mail for you,' her mother said, handing her a small parcel before walking out again.

Mallory looked at it in curiosity, and slowly tearing off the paper. Once she did, there was a small box, and she opened it before smiling widely.

Inside was a simple silver chain with some kind of dark green gemstone pendant on it. Mallory picked it up and looked at it closely. Underneath the necklace, there was a note in the box.

She picked it up and read it, smiling even wider at it when she did.

_Mal,_

_I heard your favourite colour's green._

.. ..

**Olympia, USA**

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

O-

The phone rang.

'right on time,' Radovan muttered before picking up the phone.

'hello?' he asked.

'you're an idiot.'

He smiled. 'well, hello to you too, Mal.'

'I hate you,' she continued.

'glad to hear it.'

'you try too hard.'

'I really shouldn't, should I?'

'you don't know me.'

'obviously, I do.'

There was a pause, as she thought of another way to insult him. Finally she sighed.

'okay, okay,' she said. 'you win.'

'thought I would,' he smirked.

There was another long pause. 'th...thank you, Radovan,' she said quietly. 'I really like it.'

'it's my pleasure,' Radovan told her. 'Merry Christmas, Mallory.'

'Merry Christmas, Radovan.'

There was another pause, and he could almost _hear _Mallory's brain working on overdrive, trying to get out of the overly sentimental moment.

'still doesn't mean you're not an idiot,' Mallory said hastily.

He could hear the smile in her voice.

'I can deal with that.'

.. ..

**Guys, my sister (as you know if you've seen her names for other pairings), she likes coming up with pairing names for my stories. So, do you like her ideas?**

**Mallory/Radovan – Mad**

**Leanne/Darren – Learren**

**Bojan/Nadine – Bodine**

**Kalila/Leo – Kalileo or Leola**

**Vixen/Darren – ?**

**Lea/Sin – Sinea**

**Lea/Leo - ?**

**Bojan/Mallory – ?**

**Zach/Kalila – Zachila**

**Ziva/Sayid - ?**

**Nila/Hayder - ?**

**Maddyson/Sawyer - ?**

**And this one I made up: Jen/Sin – Sen**

**Where there are question marks, I have no idea what to call them, so any ideas? And for other pairings?**

**Also, is there anyone you really want to end up together who haven't actually been shown to have something close to a relationship?**

**Oh, and would any of you mind terribly if your OC (girl OCs) shared a kiss with another girl? (don't ask yet, it won't be awhile).**

**Okay, please review!**

**Oh, and readers of SOS and SitMoN and Origins: I am working on chapters for all three, but they take a lot more work than this does. Just wait a bit longer.**

**Let's see if we can get up to a hundred reviews this time!**


	21. Mistakes

**Here's the next chapter. It's short, but oh well. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 19: Mistake**

_I don't want to make another mistake like you  
And I don't want to hate, but love doesn't get me through  
'Cause I can't be  
Alone again  
No I don't want to make another mistake  
Like you –__** Mistake by Stephanie McIntosh**_

.. ..

**Day Five**

**Alexandria, Egypt**

Leo couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

Everyone around him was speaking Arabic, talking, laughing or arguing, in the case of Jen and Sin, and he had never felt as lost as he did now. Sure, Lila had taught him a few essential phrases, but they did not mean anything to him, with the speed that everyone else was speaking.

'hi!' a bright voice exclaimed, thankfully in English.

Leo turned, to see a Lila's "Mini-me". She was the same as Lila, even down to the makeup and the way she dressed, but she was a couple of years younger.

'hi,' Leo smiled at her.

'I'm Kiya,' she smiled. 'and you're Kali's friend, aren't you?'

'sure is,' Lila smiled, sitting down on the arm of his chair. Her sister asked her something in Arabic, and Lila smiled, nodded her head and answered her quickly. Her sister nodded and walked off.

'what'd she ask?' Leo wondered.

'whether I loved you,' she shrugged. 'I told her that you're my best friend, of course I love you,' she smiled.

Leo smiled back, until she looked away.

And then the smile left his face.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, USA**

'no way!'

Lea laughed into the phone. 'yes way, Claire, honey,' she said.

'there is _no_ way,' Ella agreed.

'it's true,' Roma said.

'I don't believe it,' Raz said.

Lea and Roma were lying on Lea's bed, Lea's phone on speaker, and they were party lining the other three girls.

'what?' Roma asked the three girls not with her. 'is it that unbelievable that a guy would check me out when I only have a towel wrapped around me?'

'God no,' Raz said. 'I know some _girls_ who wouldn't hesitate to check you out, but seriously...Jack checked you out?' she asked sceptically.

'yeah,' Roma said. 'I never noticed how hot he was.'

The other three heard a crash, a mutter, and several obscenities come from Lea and Roma's side.

'what just happened?' Ella asked.

'I was telling Roma that I will disown her if she goes after my brother.'

'then what was that crash?' Claire wondered.

'my emphasis of my point,' she said.

'she pushed me off the bed,' Roma explained as she climbed onto the bed again. 'and I'd push her, but she's a "sacred vessel of life",' she mocked Raz's nickname.

'she is!' Raz exclaimed.

'you could just say pregnant,' Roma said.

'I could, but where's the fun in that?'

The door opened and Roma and Lea looked over their shoulders to see Darren walk in, a strawberry smoothie in his hand. He passed it to Lea and she smiled widely.

'you are a life saver,' Lea told him, taking a drink and putting a hand on her stomach. 'that better? Yeah, I thought so.'

'where's my smoothie?' Roma questioned. 'you're making me feel so unloved over here, Darren.'

Darren smirked at her. 'well, if you want some love, Jack's just downstairs.'

Lea choked on her smoothie, and three shrieks of laughter erupted from the other sides of the phone.

'who are we talking to?' Darren grinned as Roma started to hit him.

'hey, Darren,' Claire managed to get out through her laughter. 'it's me, Ella and Raz.'

The door of the room opened.

'what's going on in here?' Jack asked. 'what's so funny?'

The laughter grew even louder.

.. ..

**Day Six**

**Vancouver, Canada**

'where are you going?' Mallory asked, looking at her sister through the mirror.

Nadine looked through the mirror at her before continuing applying her mascara. 'party. Lynette's boyfriend's place, if you want to come.'

Mallory looked hesitant.

'come on, you don't know anyone, you can let your hair down and have some fun,' Nadine said.

'thought you hated me?' Mallory questioned.

'I do,' she said. 'but you need some fun.'

.. ..

**Los Angeles, USA**

Roma had been drinking.

Jack had been drinking.

It wasn't their fault, really. It was Lea's idea to play I never, although she played with water, and it had gone on from there. Amusingly enough, Jack decided to join them, although halfway in he realized he really _didn't_ want to know the stuff that his sister had done.

Darren wasn't that much better then Lea, although understandably that could have been because most of it they had done together.

Roma and Jack got halfway smashed, and Roma was surprised that Jack had gotten that far.

Now with the vodka bottle empty, Jack and Roma were returning to their respective rooms. And it was neither of their faults, although in the coming years they would blame it on the other, on Darren, on Lea, it was neither their faults.

Or was it both of theirs?

Either way, when Jack said her name, she turned and he kissed her deeply.

.. ..

**Vancouver, Canada**

She couldn't see exactly what was going on around her. At least, Mallory couldn't see what was going on when she first turned, but after a minute of trying to focus, she would gain partial sight. Nadine had left her side long ago, to dance with a friend. When Mallory had questioned why she was dancing so close to another guy despite the fact she was with Bo – even though that annoyed Mallory incessantly, she would have thought that Bo cheating was more likely than Nadine cheating – Nadine had laughed and proceeded to tell her that Evan was gay.

Mallory had said no more when she left, as she had said no more when one of Lynette's boyfriends friends sat down next to her and passed her a beer. Nor the one after. But after the third, she started letting go, and the boy started talking to her, in what she assumed he thought was a sexy voice when in all reality, it wasn't.

When he passed her the fourth, then fifth, then sixth, beer, Mallory was a bit nervous. She could usually hold almost twice as much, but now she was slurring her words, her vision blurring and she was stumbling around everywhere. She had asked if there was something different, and he just said that she probably wasn't used to Canadian beer with the amount of time she spent out of the country.

Suspicious, she excused herself and walked down the hallway, to one of the bedrooms, intending to call a cab from a quiet place.

She did so and turned to leave, but the boy was standing there, he had followed her.

'leaving so soon, Mal?' he asked.

'I am,' she said, stumbling.

'guess I'll have to do this a bit earlier than I thought,' he shrugged, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. She felt a pang of guilt, thinking of Radovan, but then she realized: they weren't exclusive. They weren't even dating, so she shouldn't feel guilty.

He kissed her even deeper, and through her hazy mind she could tell what was going to happen. They were drunk, and they would go too far.

_Ahh, screw it, _she thought. She felt too drunk to stop it happening anyway.

She kissed him back and felt his hands go to the back of her jeans.

.. ..

**Alexandria, Egypt**

She should take them.

That's all that ran through Jen's mind. She was over this, she couldn't believe the crap he always put her through.

And she wanted to die.

He was the one who made her like this, and he refused to acknowledge it.

Jen sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding the bottle of pills in her hands. Since Vixen had taken them off her and got rid of them, she had gotten another bottle from her stash at home. She couldn't afford to lose a bottle.

She opened the bottle and went to down them all, but the door of the bathroom crashed open.

'doors closed for a reason!' Jen snapped.

Kalila ignored her and went to the mirror, taking out her makeup and applying it over a bruise that had began to show.

'where'd you get the bruise?' Jen asked, attempting to be civil.

'where'd you get the pills?' Lila shot back before realizing what she had said and turning around. 'why do you have a bottle of pills? And why were you attempting to take them all at once?'

'because...I was,' she said lamely as a reason. 'where'd you get the bruise?'

Lila flinched and turned to look at her stepsister. 'I...I can't answer that.'

'I hate my life,' Jen said, holding up the bottle of pills.

'me too,' Lila admitted.

She began to walk out of the bathroom but turned back around at the door. 'the night that the twins got in the car crash and Lea collapsed, I was at the hospital too,' she confessed quietly.

'why?' Jen asked.

'I had been out clubbing. I was drunk, smashed. I called Leo to pick me up and... as I waited...I was...attacked,' she told her. 'raped,' she added in a whisper.

Jen's eyes grew wide and she stared at her in shock.

'many people have bad lives,' Lila said. 'some people are depressed, some get pregnant young, some get cancer, some get assaulted. Some move on. So you can take those pills, or not. Night Jen.'

And with that, she walked out, leaving Jen to ponder over her words.

Jen stared at the bottle, lifted it to her lips, and she put it down again. She walked over to the toilet and flushed them.

And she smiled.

**Can I just say: GO JEN! I mean, only because she finally threw them away herself. Also, go Darren with the line against Roma/Jack. Which I am starting to like...**

**Anyway, 100 reviews! Woo!**

**Also, I have two new stories if you'd like to check them out. They're both just one shots, but ones called Wine Red and the other one is Shooting Stars. Thanks.**

**Reviews?**


	22. Better

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 20: Better**

_They tell me that I'm no good  
They say worse,  
That I've got a curse,  
And I know that it's true  
But you, you make me better  
You give me pleasure  
It's just your effect on me,  
You make me sweeter  
You give me fever  
Now I'm a believer – __**True Believe by Dragonette.**_

.. ..

**Day Seven**

**Vancouver, Canada**

Mallory blearily walked out into the kitchen and squinted at the sudden brightness.

'holy Hell, Mallory!' the voice of one of Nadine's friends squealed.

'ugh, lower your pitch,' she muttered.

'you were on fire, last night,' the voice continued, and Mallory recognized it as Lynette. 'did you go home with him?'

'no,' Mallory groaned, putting her head on the table. 'I didn't go home with him. Coffee.'

'but you slept with him, didn't you?'

'why do you care if I slept with him?' she asked.

'so you did?'

'so what?' she asked.

'slut,' Nadine muttered and ducked quickly as Mallory threw a glass at her, making it shatter on the wall behind her.

'glass houses, bitch,' Mallory muttered. 'now, can someone get me some friggin' coffee?'

'whoa, lower your pitch, Mal,' a voice teased and Mallory looked up quickly, stared and groaned.

'tell me I'm dreaming,' she snapped angrily.

'oh, so you dream about me then, Mal?' Bo grinned widely.

'_somebody_ hit him,' Mallory hissed as a coffee cup was placed in front of her. She looked over her shoulder in surprise. 'thanks...' she said slowly to Radovan, who, by the look on his face, had heard about the night before.

Mallory turned back to Nadine who was sitting on a bench, smirking at her.

'why are-' Mallory began.

'they here?' Nadine supplied. 'well, as you should know, you flight leaves tonight, and Bo and Radovan are taking the same plane, by some _crazy_ coincidence. And Bo said he wanted to spend the day with me, that's why they're here early.'

Mallory groaned and sat back in her chair.

'so,' Nadine began. 'who exactly did you sleep with?'

Mallory sighed and tilted her head to the side, trying to remember the name.

'you don't know?' Nadine asked, thoroughly amused.

'Tim...Jim,' she sighed. 'something like that. Maybe Jake...John? Josh...said he's hit on you before.'

'no one with those names have ever hit on me before,' Nadine said matter-of-factly.

'James? Jay? ...Joel?' she thought hard. 'Joe? Joseph! It was definitely Joseph this time.'

'this time?' Nadine's smile grew huge. 'there's been other times?'

Mallory gritted her teeth. 'you know there was.'

'hmmm... last Christmas break you managed Joel, Jake, Ja-'

'okay, that's enough!' Mallory yelled at her, when it seemed like she was going to be going on for a long time. 'God, you're such a bitch!'

'um, what was it you were saying about glass houses?' she snapped angrily, as Mallory slammed the untouched coffee on the table and walking out of the room.

They heard the slam of a door and then silence.

Bo was the first speak.

'are you all so hot when angry?'

.. ..

**Los Angeles, USA**

'really?' Lea asked.

'yeah,' Darren smiled.

'Eden...I really like it,' Lea put a hand on her stomach. 'gonna have to add that to my list,' she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. 'gotta go run it by Roma, though!' she exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

Darren rolled his eyes and followed her. Sure, he knew that Roma and Lea were friends, best friends, BFF's, BFFL's, all that kind of stuff, but they couldn't be that good friends that if she didn't like the name, it would be crossed off the list. Surely Roma had no say in the matter.

But then again, Lea and Roma were not like normal friends. They were one soul in two bodies, and Roma had a say in everything in Lea's life.

So that meant that Roma had a say in Darren's life.

Darren shook his head, amazed at their friendship. If he asked his best friend if he liked the name, Matt would ask if it was some chick he was trying to tap, and when Darren would proceed to explain what it really was, Matt would lose interest, claiming that he had more important things to do, and then he would start describing the body of the latest girl he was after, usually referring to them by a nickname: "hot blonde with the huge jugs", "brunette with the fine ass", "red head with legs up to here".

Darren walked straight into Lea, seeing that she had stopped in the doorway of the guest room. He looked over her head to see why she was so shocked and felt his jaw drop, although he didn't find it at all surprising.

'guess you took my advice, Roma,' Darren said.

Lea elbowed him in the chest, hard, and Roma and Jack's heads shot up.

'Lea-' Roma began.

'disowned,' Lea said angrily.

'Lea,' Jack began.

'and I hate you,' she added to him before flouncing out of the room. Darren followed her a few seconds later, but it was a few seconds too late.

There was a sickening crunch as Lea, out of control, punched the wall with all the force she could muster.

She called out in shock at the pain and held her hand close to her.

'damn it,' she muttered. 'fucking hate them.'

Darren put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him, sighing, having a feeling she had just lost her brother and best friend.

.. ..

**Alexandria, Egypt**

Lila sighed in relief when Jen joined their family in the morning. Jen looked at her and took the seat next to her. Jen maintained a stony expression, looking at her food but spoke to Lila.

'I flushed them,' Jen said softly to her.

Lila smiled and took her hand under the table.

They may not have been the kind of stepsisters who got along, but there was no denying it, they were linked now.

.. ..

**Vancouver, Canada**

Radovan knocked on the door and a few seconds later heard a noise of approval sounded from inside the room. He cautiously opened the door to see Mallory sitting against her bed, her head on her knees, looking like she had a horrible headache.

He knelt down and placed the water and pills next to her. 'Nadine asked me to bring you this. For the hangover,' he explained before he started rising, leaving.

Mallory reached out and grabbed his arm.

'I'm sorry,' she muttered.

'what for?'

'for sleeping with someone,' she said, looking up at him. Damn it, she felt guilty.

'we're not together,' he reminded her, and she saw some kind of pain in his eyes.

'I know,' she nodded. 'but...all the same, I'm sorry.'

'why?' he wasn't entirely sure what her motives for apologizing was, he knew that she tried to maintain her "Bitch From Hell" persona around everyone, including him.

'I know how you feel about me,' she shrugged.

'and how do you know I even feel anything about you?' he asked.

A coy smile played at her lips and she knelt up, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She was pleasantly surprised that he kissed her back; she really thought he was going to push her away, after the shit she pulled, sleeping with someone.

When they broke away from each other, Mallory smiled at him.

'that's why,' she said, seeing his face.

'I'm not going to lie to you, Mallory,' Radovan said softly. 'learning that you slept with someone really hurt me, more than it should.'

She bit her lip, debating whether to tell him. But then she decided, since they were being truthful... 'in truth,' she began. 'it makes me sick. That I slept with him. I'm not in the business of letting guys like you, or guys in general, make me feel something other than complete hatred. I don't usually care for anyone's feelings. But...for some reason you make me care, you...make me a better person,' she confessed.

'I understand why you did it. I don't forgive you, it's gonna take me awhile to, but I understand why you did it.'

Mallory nodded and they sat there for awhile, until she had a thought.

She stood up, pulling him up with her.

'come on,' she said.

'what are we doing?' he asked.

'I am taking you out,' she told him. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but she cut him off. 'yes, like a date. To the movies. Let's go,' she said.

'I would much rather stay here and talk to you,' he told her. 'get to know you.'

She shrugged. 'okay. Well, you already know my favourite colour is green,' she said, her hand going up to the necklace at her neck.

He smiled. 'and you already know my favourite colour is blue.'

.. ..

Several hours later, the two sets of twins were walking through the airport.

'when's your flight?' Nadine asked them.

Mallory ignored her and the other twins exchanged a look.

'like, right now,' Bo said, and as if that was a cue, their flight was announced.

'you gotta get going, huh?' she asked wistfully.

'yeah,' Bo said, leaning down to kiss her.

Mallory and Radovan rolled their eyes in unison.

'call me when you guys get in, okay?' Nadine said to Bo.

'definitely,' he smiled.

Nadine smiled back and turned to Radovan, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. 'again, treat her right,' she murmured.

'again,' he muttered. 'I will.'

Nadine looked at Mallory.

Mallory looked at Nadine.

In unison, the sisters turned around and walked in opposite directions.

Bo and Radovan sighed.

'bye, Nadine,' they said in unison, following Mallory.

Also in unison, the twin girls stopped and turned around, rushing back towards each other and throwing their arms around each other.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you,' Nadine whispered.

'it's your life, you don't have to tell me everything,' Mallory assured her.

The two girls continued hugging.

'I'm sorry I announced to Radovan that you cheated on him.'

'we weren't together.'

'"weren't"?' Nadine's eyes went wide. 'you are now?'

'yeah,' Mallory said. 'in a manner of speaking. I'm sorry that I threatened to castrate Bo if he hurts you.'

Nadine's brow furrowed in confusion. 'when'd you do that?'

'well, actually, I haven't,' Mallory admitted. 'it's gonna happen in about a minute.'

Nadine let out a laugh and the two girls stepped back from each other.

'I love you,' Mallory said.

'love you more,' Nadine said.

'doubt it.'

'I'll miss you.'

'miss you more.'

'doubt it.'

The two girls smiled, shared another hug, and went their separate ways.

Mallory turned back to the two boys, both of them smiling at the girls.

Mallory stonily looked at Bo.

'you hurt her and I'll castrate you.'

Mallory heard the sound of Nadine's laughter.

.. ..

**Yay. The sisters are getting along again. And Radovan/Mallory :D And, Roma and Jack get caught by Lea and Darren. Also, next chapter is back to the school, finally. Yay!**

**Reviews?**


	23. PDA: Public Displays of Affection

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 21: PDA: Public Displays of Affection**

_Try to hold your soul  
But I'll crush your spirit  
Why do I feel so close?  
When I can't get near it  
I'm flooded with fear  
And it don't disappear  
But I'm still standing here  
These public displays of affection  
Surely your love must be new  
So conscious of my imperfections  
I've never lost interest in you _–_** Public Displays of Affection by Morcheeba.**_

_**.. ..**_

She considered punching his face in.

Lila turned around and stared at the teenage boy, who was currently wolf-whistling at her.

'hello, gorgeous,' he winked at her.

Lila shivered at the leer he gave her and she gave the boy a disgusted look. Leo got out of the car after her, and put an arm around her, holding her back.

'let's go,' he muttered, leading her off and into the school.

Jen closed her phone, ending her conversation with her mother.

'and you-' the boy began, but Jen interrupted him.

'leer at me again, I'll knock you to the ground,' she snapped.

'and then what are you gonna do to me, Dollface?' he asked, smirking at her.

Raz, Ash and Sin let out laughs behind Jen.

'I will murder you,' she told him angrily.

'ooh, threatening within the first five minutes, Jen?' a voice asked, walking up to them. 'what's new?'

Jen turned and looked at Mallory, who had Radovan and Bo following her. Jen raised an eyebrow.

'don't ask,' Mallory sighed as the two girls walked off, getting straight into a conversation.

The boy looked at Raz next, as Sin and Ash walked on.

He looked her up and down in appreciation.

'you new?' she wondered.

'I am,' he smirked.

'well, who are you?'

'I can be whoever you want me to be, baby,' he winked at her. 'and who are you?' he added.

'whoever you want me to be,' she smirked back.

.. ..

'seriously?' Jen laughed.

Mallory nodded vigorously. 'yeah. I'm going out with him.'

'oh, this is classic. The Wicked Witch of the East has a boyfriend?' Jen asked, surveying people around them, making sure no one was listening into the conversation around them.

'no!' Mallory exclaimed. 'well...technically,' she admitted.

Jen gave her a small smile. 'I'm happy for you. Really.'

Mallory smiled back.

.. ..

Lea slammed shut the car door and began walking forward.

'Lea-' Roma began.

'I'm not fucking ready to talk to you!' Lea exclaimed, her voice high.

'Lea-' Jack began.

'and I'm not ready to talk to you either!' she exclaimed.

She walked ahead of them and Darren caught up to her.

Jack looked at Roma. 'do you-'

'no,' she interrupted. 'I _don't_ want to go out with you.' She paused. 'well, I do, but I can't.'

'hey guys!' a happy voice exclaimed and Ella bounded up to them.

Ella stopped and looked at the angry expression on Lea's face and the completely lost look on Roma's.

'what happened?' Ella asked.

Lea turned to her and placed a hand on her stomach. 'what do you think about the name Eden?'

'you didn't tell me about-' Roma began.

'coz I don't want your fucking opinion!' Lea snarled.

Ella looked at the two of them. They had all been talking two days ago, and everything was fine.

'umm...guys?' Ella asked hesitantly. 'what happened?'

'this _slut_,' she stressed the word. 'slept with Jack!'

Ella's mouths dropped open and she stared at Roma.

'what?' she asked.

'where are we going?' Ella asked them.

'well, I'm going to our dorm room,' Roma said.

'and I'm going to drop out of the musical,' Lea said.

'why?' Ella asked her.

'because I will definitely not be able to dance a tango while I'm eight and a half months pregnant,' she said matter-of-factly. 'and I broke a couple fingers punching a wall,' she admitted.

'why'd you punch a wall?' she asked.

'why do you think?' Lea asked, before she left them for the auditorium, Darren with her.

Roma and Ella looked at each other.

'you slept with Jack?' Ella asked.

'uh huh,' Roma said. 'we were drunk.'

She nodded.

'...was he good?' Ella asked, as they opened the door of their dorm.

Roma was saved from answering when they both stood there, staring at Raz.

'and good morning, Raziya,' Ella said loudly, making her break away from the teenage boy she was currently exchanging saliva with.

'hey!' she exclaimed brightly. 'there's two of you, and I've already seen Claire, so where's the Smurf?'

'off being a complete bitch,' Roma muttered darkly. 'and who is your latest boy toy?'

'umm...' she turned to him. 'I didn't quite catch your name.'

'Matt,' he waggled his eyebrows at Roma, and she rolled her eyes, walking to her bed and throwing her bag on it. She turned back around to see him staring at her.

'stop staring at my ass,' Roma snapped. 'you ain't gonna get it.'

'ooh, feisty!' he exclaimed.

'get out,' Ella told him.

'guys-' Raz began.

'no, it's cool,' Matt told her. 'I'll see you later, ladies.'

He winked at Roma and hit Raz on the ass, and brushed his hand along Ella's arm who wrenched it away quickly, muttering offensively under her breath.

He grinned at her and suddenly stopped in the doorway, as he passed Claire.

'Hey, beautiful,' he turned on all his charm for her.

Claire looked up at him, clearly unimpressed by his attempt and turned to her friends.

'I just passed Lea, and she seems angry,' Claire said to the three of them.

'Are you looking for someone with strength and sensitivity?' Matt persisted with Claire. 'I've got both baby.'

'I'm looking to have a conversation with my friends without some idiot trying to get into my pants,' she snapped.

Roma, Raz and Ella looked at her in shock and started laughing.

'that's your cue to leave, hon,' Raz told him.

Matt held his hands up in defeat, smirked at them, looked their bodies up and down and then left.

'wow,' Roma said.

The other three girls giggled in unison.

'that was a new experience.'

.. ..

'could only happen in your dreams, Rush,' Jen said.

'and not even then,' Mallory added.

Bojan looked at Mallory in thought.

'what?' she snapped.

'I've figured out why you won't go out with me,' Bojan said. He pointed at the two girls. 'you two are lesbians, right?'

Radovan suppressed a smile at the words, oh how wrong he was.

Jen went to hit him, but Mallory pulled her back. 'really, Rush? Isn't that a bit unoriginal? I won't go out with you because you're an asshole, and you're going out with my sister. So you think we're lesbians...any guy here want to prove him wrong?' she asked the area at large, making eye contact with Radovan more than once.

Several of the guys near them stepped forward, but not Radovan from Bojan's side. Mallory smirked and walked up to the twins. She stood in front of Bojan and gave him a small and completely fake smile.

For a second he thought she was going to kiss him, as did everyone else in the room, but she leaned right over Bojan, so as to tease him even further, and kissed Radovan full on the lips.

Gasps and whispers arose from around them; no one actually expected that she would do it. They all believed that she was going to punch the twins, punch both of them.

But she was deeply kissing the other Rush, the usually overlooked Rush.

When Mallory broke away from Radovan, she gave a small tantalizing smile to Bojan and walked away, Jen by her side, as always.

Radovan, although he had kissed Mallory and had been kissed by her many times, acted like it was new, just because he knew she loved playing this game with his brother.

So he clapped his brother on the back and turned around, walking away. He looked over his shoulder as he went, talking to Bojan.

'so not a lesbian.'

.. ..

'what are you doing?' Darren sat down next to Lea, who was writing furiously.

'I am getting ahead on my schoolwork like a responsible pregnant teenager,' she said sarcastically. 'but he keeps kicking me,' she muttered.

'she,' he corrected.

'it's totally a boy,' she argued.

'it's totally not,' he teased, imitating her.

She gave him a light hit on the arm and gave a small teasing kiss.

'he,' she said calmly. He opened his mouth, but any further arguments on the matter were cut short by someone yelling out Darren's name.

The two turned around, Lea not recognizing the voice, but Darren did.

'Whoa, Dude, you're bagging a pregnant chick? Anyone else see something wrong here?' Matt asked Darren. 'and she has blue hair. What's up with that?'

Lea shot Darren an angry look and passed him, to hit Matt, but Darren reached out and pulled her back, holding her so she wouldn't hit him.

'Matt, this is Lea,' Darren said. 'Lea, Matt.'

Roma approached them.

'don't be so rude,' Roma said in disgust to Matt. 'you don't know what my girl's been through.'

Lea shot her a look. 'and you ain't got no fucking idea either, Solari,' she snapped. 'and I ain't your girl. Not anymore.'

'I was _drunk_!' Roma exclaimed.

'well, kudos to you!' Lea exclaimed. 'seriously, Roma. I tell you I will disown you as a friend if you sleep with him, and you regard our friendship that low that you don't think that it would matter if you lost me as a friend?'

'did she sleep with you?' Matt asked Darren.

'shut up!' Roma and Lea exclaimed.

'look, Lea,' Roma sighed. 'I've stood by you for years now. I didn't say a thing when you slept with four people in the space of two weeks. I didn't call you a slut when you got pregnant by one of them and didn't know which one. I haven't said a word to you for taking this idiot,' she gestured to Darren. 'back. I-'

'hey!' Darren exclaimed.

'I ain't done,' Roma snapped. 'I have stood by you for five years. You make all kind of mistakes, I don't judge. I make _one_ and you want to crucify me? Where's the justice in that?'

Lea didn't answer, just got out of Darren's gripped and crossed her arms over her chest.

'I love you, and if you want me out of your life, you want to end this friendship, then you're gonna have to be the one to walk away. Coz I'm not gonna.'

Lea was silent for a moment.

And then she began walking off, but not before slapping Matt in the face. 'that's for suggesting I'm any less of a woman for being pregnant. I'm more of a woman then you can handle or get.'

She continued walking and Roma closed her eyes and bit her lip. She hadn't believed Lea would walk.

And then Roma turned and walked away.

Matt looked at Darren. 'so you're with the Smurf, that mean I can take hot stuff over there?' he gestured to the retreating figure of Roma.

Darren rolled his eyes, but smiled at his old friend.

Same old Matt.

.. ..

Vixen looked up as the dorm door opened and Jen walked in.

'hey, Jen,' she smiled.

'hey, Vixx,' Jen gave her a small smile back and put her bag on her bed. She looked at Vixen. 'I lied to you.'

'what?'

'I had another bottle of the pills, at home,' Jen confessed. 'but...I flushed them.'

Vixen smiled. 'really?'

'really.'

'I'm proud of you, Jen.'

'so am I.'

.. ..

Mallory let out a small laugh and took a drag of her cigarette.

'didn't know you smoke,' Radovan said.

'I don't,' she told him, taking another drag. 'I have about a packet a year. If that. I just do it when I'm stressed.'

'why are you stressed?'

'your brother's antics,' she muttered.

'he still can't wrap his head around the fact that you kissed me.'

'neither can I,' she muttered. 'now they'll all know.'

'is that such a bad thing?' he wondered, taking the cigarette out of her hand and taking a drag before stepping on it.

She knelt up and looked up him. 'no,' she admitted, kissing him. 'I don't think it is.'

'I don't think so either.'

.. ..

**So we have a new character, Matt, who has hit on six or seven different girls on his first day. Next chapter will be going back to normal, meaning to other characters and not just the groups I've been focusing on for the break.**

**Also, is there someone you want to see more of? And Valentine's Day is coming up in around six chapters, so if you want anyone paired up for that, let me know.**

**Also, over on my blog I put up pictures of the girls in the two senior dorms. So check it out!**

**And review?**


	24. Class

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost. **

**Chapter 22: Class**

_Class.  
Whatever happened to, "Please, may I?"  
And, "Yes, thank you?"  
And, "How charming?"  
Now, every son of a bitch is a snake in the grass  
Whatever happened to class? __**– Class from Chicago**_

.. ..

'Look at him go, rattin' on me, with just one more brain, what a half-wit he'd be!' Erin belted out.

Boone looked at her and she bit her lip, trying to maintain a straight face. Only a few seconds passed before the step-siblings were leaning over and clutching their stomachs, laughing madly.

'guys, this is serious!' Ms Chandler exclaimed in annoyance.

'do you not realize how weird it is that you cast a brother and sister as a married couple?' Kate asked.

Ms Chandler sighed. 'well, if any other of the boys could _act_,' she began. She sighed again. 'Erin, Boone, compose yourself. Maddyson, Vixen, come down here and do your song,' she called up to the seats.

Maddyson turned to Vixen. 'you ready?'

'I am,' Vixen nodded.

The two walked down onto the stage, and waited for the music to start. Maddyson opened her mouth.

'Whatever happened to fair dealing? And pure ethics and nice manners? Why is it everyone now so a pain in the ass? Whatever happened to class?' Maddyson sang.

'Class,' Vixen began. 'Whatever happened to, "Please, may I?" And, "Yes, thank you?"And, "How charming?" Now, every son of a bitch is a snake in the grass,' she looked at Darren hatefully. 'Whatever happened to class?'

'Class!' the two sang in unison. 'Ah, there ain't no gentlemen to open up the doors. There ain't no ladies now, there's only pigs and whores,' they sang, Vixen staring straight at Lea and Darren.

'fuck you, bitch!' Lea yelled from the crowd at Vixen.

The music suddenly stopped and Vixen and Lea stared at each other.

'you know, he spray painted the wall about you being a pregnant whore, did you know that?' Vixen asked before Maddyson covered her mouth.

Lea turned and stared at Darren.

'and now he pretends to love you, when he doesn't,' Vixen continued.

Lea was fuming, and she opened her mouth but was stopped, putting a hand to her stomach.

'Lea...?' Darren asked carefully.

On the other side of Darren, Matt was grinning widely at the scene.

'don't...don't talk to me,' she said slowly, standing up. 'don't come near me. Ever.'

'Lea-' Darren jumped up after her and grabbed her arm.

Lea wrenched her arm out of his grip.

'not ever.'

.. ..

'smoking again, ladies?'

Jen and Mallory looked up, from where they were calmly doing yoga, a cigarette in each of their mouths – it didn't matter to them that yoga was good for you and smoking was bad, Nadine had suggested the yoga to calm them down, and the smoking had always been something they did to relieve stress.

'just because you're going out with her, doesn't mean you can drop in on our conversations,' Jen snapped at him, somehow keeping the cigarette in her mouth.

'so, Bojan isn't playing her, Mal?' Jen asked Mallory, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and blowing it into Radovan's face.

He coughed pointedly and gave her a look.

Jen turned to Mallory.

'why are you with him?' Jen asked.

'not like I'm sitting right him,' Radovan said sarcastically.

'I have no idea,' Mallory turned to Jen, the both of them acting like Radovan was not there.

'so he's not playing her?' Jen repeated.

'it's frickin' Bojan,' Mallory said bitterly. 'he's going to hurt her.'

'no, he's not,' Radovan said.

The two looked at him before looking back at each other. They exchanged a look, and then looked back at him.

'tell me,' Mallory asked. 'do you actually know your brother? Like _really _know him?'

'I think I do.'

'well, then you would know-'

'well, well, well. Aren't we looking hot?'

In answer to Bo, who was standing behind them, Jen swung her legs up and kicked him in the chest, gracefully leaving her yoga position and landing on her feet, taking a drag of her cigarette gracefully.

Mallory wasn't so lucky.

She fell from her yoga position, coughed on her cigarette smoke, and started choking, laughing madly.

Radovan too was laughing, but more at Mallory's reaction then at Bo having been kicked to the ground.

Bo too was laughing, and again, it was at Mallory, who was still choking. Her phone rang and she threw it at one of them.

'answer,' she choked out.

Bo picked it up and she shook her head, but he ignored her, putting it to his ear.

'okay, Mal, talk to me about R-'

'it's not Mal,' Bo interrupted her, not realizing how she was just about to tell him some vital information. 'how are you, Nadine?'

'great, but not now, Bo,' she said. 'I need to speak to Mal, right now.'

'don't hold your breath. Your sister is currently choking on cigarette smoke.'

'what? Get this phone on speaker, _now_!'

Bo complied, and Nadine shrieked over the phone.

'you said you were quitting!' she exclaimed angrily.

'I did!' Mallory finally gained control of her breathing. 'it's for when I'm stressed!'

'well, I can work those kinks out of your shoulders,' Bo put his hands on her shoulders. Radovan looked pissed, as did Mallory.

'Nadine!' Mallory exclaimed angrily.

'Bo, stop hitting on my sister!' Nadine yelled through the phone.

'you're basically the same person,' Bo argued.

'what about you twins?' Nadine and Mallory asked in unison.

'we're not the same,' Bo said.

'oh, but we are?' Nadine challenged.

'uhh...no?'

'good answer,' Nadine said. 'okay, Mal, we need to talk about that thing that happened.'

'what thing?' Bo asked in interest.

'good bye, Bojan,' Nadine said as Mallory put the phone to her ear and walked off.

.. ..

Lea put her arms around her stomach, crying silently. Across from her on the other side of the room, Roma stared at her.

'what?' Lea asked in a watery voice.

'are you okay?' Roma asked softly.

'why do you care?' Lea asked.

'I care, Lea,' Roma said simply.

'yeah, enough to sleep with my brother,' Lea muttered.

Roma sighed and stood up, leaving the room.

Lea sat there and cried until the door burst open again, and she looked up to see Raz and Matt engaged in their latest make out session.

'Raz,' Lea said in a tired voice. 'my entire life has been ripped out from under me. Stop trying to shag his best friend!'

'that's your way of calling me a slut, isn't it?' Raz asked.

'I...'

'says you of all people!' Raz exclaimed.

'so...you're on Roma's side?' she asked slowly.

Raz paused. 'umm...'

'fuck you,' Lea muttered.

'akhawat,' Raz said loudly.

'come again?' Matt asked.

'sisters, Lea,' Raz said.

'you can shove you "akwhat" or whatever necklaces along with your fake concern for my wellbeing,' Lea wrenched the necklace off her neck and threw it at her, walking out.

'Lea!'

Lea ignored her.

.. ..

'you're such a bitch,' Jen walked into her dorm room.

'this coming from Wicked Witch of the West?' Kate sneered. Erin was nodding in agreement, looking at Jen with distaste, but Vixen looked at Jen, like they were friends or something, something which worried Erin and Kate. Vixen was sweet, despite what she had just pulled, but she should not get caught up in Jen's life, it would end badly.

'I feel horrible, Jen,' Vixen admitted. 'I ripped that girl apart.'

'so?' Jen asked. 'why do you care about her feelings?'

'she's vulnerable.'

'...so?'

There was a frantic knock on the door, and Kate opened it.

'yes?' she asked Roma.

Roma pushed past her and grabbed Vixen's arm, pulling her out into the hallway.

'hey!' Erin exclaimed, but Roma slammed the door in their faces, turning around and instantly slapping Vixen in the face.

'okay,' she said. 'maybe I deserved that.'

'you did!' Roma exclaimed. 'I used to think that you were a sweet girl, Vixen, but now I see how much venom runs throughout you.'

'Roma-'

'no, you don't,' Roma spat at her.

'Roma! Let me speak!' she exclaimed angrily. 'I...I love him...okay?'

'but he loves her,' Roma reminded her gently.

A tear fell from Vixen's eye. 'I know.'

.. ..

Leo sat down next to Lila.

'Vixen vs. Lea,' he grinned. '_again_. Epic, don't you think?'

Lila was staring straight ahead, her arms wrapped around her.

'Lila?' he asked.

She still didn't answer, and looked in thought.

'Lila?'

Leo stared at Lila, who was holding her knees to her chest, a worried look on her face.

'Lila, what is it?' he asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

'it's back,' she whispered.

'what is?' he asked, concerned.

'the cancer.'

He stared at her.

.. ..

**Lea really should stop pushing people away. I'm loving the Bojan/Mallory/Radovan stuff. And I have to say, my favourite part of this chapter was Mallory, Jen and the yoga/smoking. **

**And Lila... :O**

**Please review, guys?**


	25. We Are Broken

**New chapter! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 23: We Are Broken**

_Yeah  
Coz we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
Coz we just wanna be whole – __**We Are Broken by Paramore**_

.. ..

Leo paced in front of Lila.

'no,' he said, in an end-of-matter kind of way. 'no. No. No. No. No.'

'Leo,' Lila said calmly.

'no, Lila!' he yelled. 'it's not back!'

'it is,' she insisted.

'how do you know?' he demanded.

'what?'

'did you see a doctor? Were you told for sure?' he asked.

'no.'

'then how do you know?' he all but yelled.

'I just know!' she yelled back.

'how? You're not a doctor!'

'I know my own body, dammit Leo!' she screamed. 'I know that it's back!'

'no, you _think_ it's back!'

'I'm not gonna argue with you about this!' she shrieked. 'I know what it feels like to have cancer, I've had it before, I know what it's like!' she exclaimed, tears down her face.

Leo stopped yelling at her and his face softened. 'you're sure about this?'

'no,' she confessed. 'but I almost am. I'm going to my doctor tomorrow for tests. I need you to drive me. Okay?'

'okay,' he put his arms around her.

.. ..

Maddyson sat down next to Lea and looked at her nervously.

'why so anxious?' Lea asked her, completely bored.

'I, um, I, uh, um,' Maddyson stumbled over her words.

'spit it out,' Lea sounded like she had lost hope in everything she had even thought, everything she had ever believed.

'I...I helped Darren with the spray paint,' she said in a whisper. 'I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Lea. I didn't know you back then. I didn't how sweet you were. I...I'm sorry, but I thought you were a slut. Now I know the truth. You are anything but.'

Lea looked at her. She may have wanted to punch Maddyson's face in, slap her, kick her ass, but Maddyson had been honest, right? She had decided to tell her, right? And it's not like Lea could really push away any other friends, she had done so with so many before.

Roma had gone against her word, Erin had done a bitch act for her best friend, Vixen had gone even further over heartbreak, Darren had only let her know when he was caught, Raz hadn't told her what she really thought.

Maddyson had been honest.

Lea smiled sadly. 'thank you. For telling me the truth, not for doing it,' she added hastily. 'it means a lot to me that one of my friends cares enough to be honest.'

'God, I'm so sorry, Lea. And for telling you now, after everything you've been through over the past week.'

'no seriously, it's fine. You are perhaps my best friend at the moment. _You_ haven't slept with my brother, kicked me off the squad, vandalized my car, or break my heart. That qualifies you as a better friend then the rest of them.'

'aww, thanks,' Maddyson smiled. She perked up suddenly, and grabbed Lea's hand. 'come on!'

'what?'

'we're going out. The movies, ice cream, shopping, _something_. You need some fun to help you forget those backstabbing bitches,' Maddyson said brightly.

'okay,' Lea smiled. 'thanks.'

.. ..

Roma looked up as Jack sat down next to her.

'what, Jack?' she sighed.

'I know you said you wouldn't, you wanted to repair your friendship with Lea, but do you want to go out with me tonight?' Jack asked.

'Jack,' Roma sighed.

'the word around school is that you and Lea finally decided to go your separate ways.'

'that's true,' Roma admitted.

'so do you want to go out with me?' Jack asked.

'umm...'

'just to the movies?' he pressed.

'sure,' she sighed and smiled at him. 'I would actually love to.'

.. ..

'hey, Rosemary,' Darren's words were slurred from his drinking, his eyes were wild from his using, and he had a cloud of cigarette smoke around him.

'hey, yourself,' Rosemary smiled flirtatiously, puffing smoke in his face, not that he cared, with all the other smoke around him.

'so, Rosie...what ya got planned tonight?' he was drunk, there was no use denying that.

'oh, I don't know,' she said mischievously. 'I was hoping to find someone hot to make out or sleep with. Seen anyone?' she added with a wink.

He smirked at her and took a step towards her, his lips close to hers.

A door next to them slammed open, and the two turned their heads to see two girls there.

'move on quickly, don't you?' Lea asked bitterly. 'or you were cheating on me anyway. Wouldn't put it past you, being the lying scum you are.'

'Maddyson helped, you know?' Darren asked, looking at the girl next to Lea. 'same with Beth.'

'I know,' Lea said. '_she _told me.'

Lea kept walking with Maddyson, who put a consoling arm around her and Darren sighed.

'you want to forget?' Rosie asked Darren, putting her arm around his neck.

As he kissed her, one thought went through his mind.

More than anything.

.. ..

'so, I never got around to asking you,' Sammy sat down next to Jen. 'how were your holidays?'

'why do you care?' she slammed shut the book she had been reading.

'I care. How were they?' he wondered.

'oh, well, Jen's holidays were swell,' Sin sat down on the other side of Jen.

Great. She was surrounded by idiots now.

'you done making out with Charlotte Lewis, then?' Jen asked Sin, hiding the pain she was feeling with ease. She was pretty great at that now.

'how would you know?' Sammy asked Sin.

'she got to spend them with me, that's how I know,' Sin grinned. 'right, Jen?'

'yes, I got to spend them with you, but I wanted to kill myself,' Jen snapped.

Sammy laughed, and Sin stared at him incredulously. Sure, Sammy didn't know that Jen's apparent anger at him was actually her being truthful for once, but _God_, was the guy an idiot sometimes.

Jen stood up and silently left them to it.

'what a burn, yeah?' Sammy asked Sin, laughing still.

'yeah,' Sin stared after Jen. 'what a burn.'

.. ..

'okay, so have you decided on a name yet?' Maddyson asked as Lea and her walked down the street, eating ice cream.

'no,' Lea admitted. 'not yet. Darren, he su-'

'I _said _no talking about the backstabbing bitches!' Maddyson exclaimed, knowing it would upset her if she went on for too long.

'Darren qualifies as a backstabbing bitch?' Lea wondered.

'yes.'

'I would have thought total asshole would fit him better, but okay,' Lea said. 'no talking about backstabbing bitches.'

'no talking about backstabbing bitches,' Maddyson repeated with a smile.

Lea's smile dropped and she stopped walking. 'that's going to be hard.'

Maddyson followed her gaze, to see Roma and Jack walk out of the movie theatre, hand in hand.

'you don't need those bitches,' Maddyson said optimistically.

'I don't need those bitches,' Lea repeated without conviction.

.. ..

Jen angrily entered her dorm room. Of the two people who affected her the most in the world, the two of them had coincidentally ambushed her at the same time.

Coincidence.

Uh huh. Sure.

Vixen, Erin and Kate looked up at Jen, as she entered the bathroom, wrenching open the cupboard under the sink and taking out her toiletry bag.

Vixen's eyes widened in realization as she saw Jen take something out, something which glinted in the light.

'go be dramatic somewhere else, Abdou,' Kate said.

Vixen stood up and rushed to the bathroom, where Jen was just trying to close and lock the door before Vixen could get in. But Vixen was quicker then Jen, which was good for her. There was no way she could have been stronger than Jen.

Quicker worked for her though.

'Jen,' Vixen said calmly when she got in, both of them ignoring the other two girls looking at them.

'what, Vixen?' Jen exclaimed angrily, dropping the bag and carefully taking the razorblades safety cover off. 'get out.'

'no. You want to hurt yourself, you'll have to do it in front of me,' she said, attempting to close the door in the other two girls faces, but they were having none of that. They were intrigued now.

Tears were down Jen's face now and she looked completely broken.

'I love him...okay?' Jen said in "it's final" kind of way.

'so tell him,' Vixen said softly, ignoring the whispering that Kate and Erin had engaged in. 'go find Mallory,' Vixen told Erin. Erin, although bewildered, rushed out of the dorm room.

'I can't tell him, Vixx!' Jen exclaimed. 'he doesn't love me!'

'who?' Kate asked.

'shove it!' Jen exclaimed.

'how do you know he doesn't love you?' Vixen asked.

'because...it's me,' Jen shrugged her shoulders sadly. 'there's no way he could love me.'

Vixen gave the distraught girl a hug, and Jen handed her the razorblade.

'can you just leave me alone for awhile?' Jen asked. 'I just want to be alone. You can have the razorblade; I'm not going to do anything. I just need to compose myself.'

Vixen nodded and led Kate out of the bathroom, explaining in a hushed voice not to repeat what she had heard to anyone. Kate nodded and closed the door, Vixen placing the razorblade on her bedside table, glad that Jen had given it to her.

It showed progress.

What Vixen didn't know was that Jen had a spare razorblade, in case of something like this.

And she intended to use it.

.. ..

**Jen, Jen, Jen. She can be idiotic, can't she? Poor Lea, poor Jen, poor Lila, poor Darren. Now you might understand the lyrics for this chapter. **


	26. Beauty In The Breakdown

**Here's the next chapter. It mainly focuses on two groups. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 24: Beauty in the Breakdown**

_Such boundless pleasure,  
We've no time for later now,  
You can't await your own arrival,  
You've 20 seconds to comply,  
So let go, let go, jump in,  
Oh well, what you waiting for,  
It's alright,  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown –__** Let Go by Boys Like Girls**_

.. ..

'you really don't get the concept of "I'm busy", do you?' Mallory asked, going back to writing furiously on her homework.

'okay, wait,' Radovan said. 'we're not even back to school yet, and you are behind on homework?'

'I didn't do it before the break, and I didn't do it during the break, I had much more important things to do.'

'what, like getting drunk at some party?' he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Her eyes narrowed. 'like getting drunk at some party,' she hissed, standing up grabbing her books.

'what?' he asked, seeing the anger in her face.

'I've told you how sorry I am, and you're _still_ going to hold this against me?' Mallory asked.

'and I told you that it's going to take awhile for me to forgive you,' Radovan shot back.

Mallory stared at him.

'God, I hate you,' she muttered.

'and why's that?'

'you make it so hard for me to hate you,' she told him.

She gave him a smile and he stared at her for a minute before smiling back.

'Mallory! Jen needs you, right _now_!'

And with Erin's interruption, the moment was gone.

.. ..

Lea stared at Darren from across the room.

'stop staring,' Maddyson hissed in her ear.

Lea continued staring, a thought striking her.

'do me a favour,' Lea said, suddenly turning to her. 'can you go find Sin, Leo and Dak?'

'why?' her eyes narrowed, Lea guessed the rumours hadn't reached her about the questionable paternity.

'Maddyson. Please.'

Maddyson sighed. 'fine.'

'tell them to meet in ten minutes, yeah?' Lea stood up.

Maddyson sighed again and watched as Lea slowly walked across the room and sat down next to Darren.

.. ..

'hey,' Lea said softly.

Darren looked up at her, his eyes unfocused, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. 'hey,' he muttered.

'you been drinking?' Lea asked, shocked at how quickly Darren had reverted to his old self.

'so what?' his words were slurred.

'so, you think you can sober up for a couple minutes?' Lea asked impatiently. 'I need to talk to you, and I'd rather you remember it.'

In answer, Darren lifted the cigarette to his lips again and she ripped it from his grip, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it.

'well, hey there,' Matt joined them, sitting next to Lea, so close that his breath tickled her neck.

'please go sweat over someone else,' Lea snapped, before turning back to Darren. 'just...it's important... 'kay?'

'kind of like him keeping his date with the redhead with the huge-' Matt began.

'_dude_!' Darren snapped, stressing the word. 'shut up!'

'Rosemary, huh?' Lea asked. 'so you didn't just fuck her then and there?'

'Lea-' Darren jumped up after her, stumbled from how intoxicated he was, and grabbed her arm.

'just...be there, okay?'

She walked off and Darren looked at Matt.

'what?' Matt grinned.

'you don't really get the concept of "love", do you?' Darren said bitterly.

'She's no longer the love of your life. She's a bad business deal,' Matt said. 'come on. Let's go out drinking.'

'I'll pass,' Darren started walking away.

Matt sighed and looked around the common room.

What was the hot blonde's name in the corner?

Eh. Who cared what her name was?

'hey beautiful!' he called over, as he walked and sat down next to her. 'what's your name?'

She smiled at him. 'Bethany.'

'well Bethany, don't you just shine?'

.. ..

'seriously, Jen, this ain't funny,' Mallory said. 'open the fucking door.'

Vixen had filled Mallory in on every detail to do with Jen's depression, and Mallory was panicking for once.

'maybe she overdosed and killed herself,' Erin suggested from the other side of the room, she hadn't been noticing any signs that Jen might be doing just that.

'Erin,' Vixen began to reprimand her but Mallory spoke.

'shut it,' Mallory snapped. She turned back to the door of the bathroom. 'Jen, open the door.'

'it's open,' Jen murmured from the other side.

'disappear,' Mallory snapped to the other girls. The girls ignored her, and she sighed, ignoring them back.

Mallory opened the door of the bathroom and gasped.

'you are a fucking idiot,' Mallory snapped, recovering quickly and running forward.

Jen was on the floor of the bathroom, her hand on her bare thigh, blood seeping through her hands, pouring on the floor. Next to her there was a blood covered razor blade.

'hey,' Jen said weakly.

'Jendayi Afrikaisi Djabenusiri-Abdou!' Mallory exclaimed angrily. 'God, that's hard to say. Get an easier name. Anyway! I cannot believe you! Why the Hell would you do this?' she asked, kneeling down next to Jen, putting pressure on the cuts.

'I think I cut an artery,' Jen murmured.

'and I think that you're fucking psychotic!' Mallory yelled. 'this is by far the worst thing you've ever done!'

'oh, shut up, Miss Bitch-who-keeps-giving-the-guy-she-loves-mixed-signals!'

'oh, this coming from the Witch of the West, who hacks herself with a razor, and isn't good enough to leave this hole for America?' she snapped.

'fuck off, Mallory,' Jen snapped.

Mallory stopped scowling and looked at her friend somewhat pityingly. 'how long have you done this, Jen?' she asked softly.

'awhile,' Jen said softly.

Vixen entered the bathroom, stared at Jen and ran towards them, Erin and Kate behind her, the three of them joining Jen and Mallory on the floor, helping to put pressure on the wound.

'you weren't supposed to know about this,' Jen muttered to Kate and Erin.

'shut up,' Erin said, but not harshly, softly, as if telling her that they didn't care.

'guys,' Vixen said suddenly. 'this doesn't leave the five of us.'

Jen met her eyes.

'well, Jen can tell whoever she wishes, but the four of us can't say a word to anyone,' Vixen said, taking charge. 'deal?' she looked at them all.

'deal,' Mallory said straight away.

'deal,' Jen said softly.

'deal,' Kate said after a few moments.

They stared at Erin, and they could almost see the cogs working in her brain. This was some pretty juicy gossip she could spread, this was Jen's life, but Vixen was asking, Hell, begging.

'deal,' Erin sighed.

'thank you,' Jen sighed.

Erin blinked at Kate. 'did she just say thank you?'

'yeah, she did,' Kate said, as she shocked as Erin.

Vixen rolled her eyes and looked at Jen.

'you want to tell him?' Vixen wondered.

'no,' Jen admitted. 'you do, right?'

'I do,' Vixen said bitterly.

'why?'

'I wanna give him a piece of my mind,' she snarled.

'then give him a piece of your mind.'

.. ..

'I'd die for you, I'd cry for you,' Lea sang softly to her stomach as she walked through the hallways to her dorm. 'I'd do anything, I'd lie for you. You know it's true. Baby I'd die for you, I'd die for you, I'd cry for you. If it came right down to me and you, you know it's true, Baby I'd die for you,' she entered her dorm, to see that Leo, Dak, Sin, Ella, Claire, Roma, Raz, Matt, Maddyson and Darren were sitting there.

'hey there, sunshine,' Matt smirked at her.

'stop hitting on me,' Lea sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed and looking at the rest of them. Darren's eyes focused, and their eyes met. I'd Die For You by Bon Jovi, the song that had been playing the night they had first kissed. And she was singing it.

'so,' Maddyson interrupted them, she knew she needed to teach Lea how to remain strong around him.

'so,' Lea looked at her, nodded, and looked around at the four guys, the four prospective fathers of her baby.

'I need your blood,' she said.

'come again?' Sin asked.

'good point,' Dak said, looking at Lea.

Leo looked at her knowingly, and Darren was far too wasted to even process what was going on.

'well, I lied to you Dak,' Lea said calmly. 'told you that you ain't the father. Sin, I told you that you weren't, I lied about that too. Leo, I told you that you were, I lied about that. Darren, I told you I wasn't sure who the father is. Which is true.'

They stared at her.

'I want to have a paternity test. I'm sick of this shit. Hot and cold that you each keep playing with me. So, I want to know for sure which one of you is the father. And I need your blood for it. What do you say?'

Leo nodded straight away. 'of course.'

'uh, sure,' Dak looked positively frightened at the prospect of being a father at such a young age.

'surprise, surprise, you lied,' Sin said bitterly. 'what's new for a whore like you?'

He was met with a punch to the face by Darren, who was completely furious at the comment. Sin punched him back, quickly, neither of them paying any mind to the reactions around them.

As everyone bar Lea and Matt attempted to the pull them away – Lea was keeping her child away from any danger and Matt was enjoying the entertainment far too much to help in anyway – Lea put a hand on her stomach.

Matt was the only one who noticed.

'hey,' he asked in an undertone. 'you okay?'

'I'm fine,' she whispered back. 'it was just a false contraction.'

He looked concerned. Well, as concerned as she thought Matt was possible of looking.

'I'm okay,' she assured him. 'I know you're enjoying this, but can you get them apart, _please_? I really don't want this stress to put me in an early labour, okay?'

Matt, for what Lea could only assume was the first time in his life, did something for someone else, and got in between the two fighting teenagers.

'let's stop, okay?' Matt asked loudly.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door.

Roma opened it. 'you're not welcome here!' she snarled at the person.

'that's great, I was told Sin was here,' Vixen walked in the room and grabbed Sin by his neck, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin.

Lea looked at Darren, who was looking at Vixen. Vixen turned to Lea. 'I gotta talk to you later, Leanne. We gotta sort this out.'

'we have nothing to sort out, Vixenlie,' Lea said coolly as Vixen shrugged and pulled Sin by his neck into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

.. ..

'you know, right?'

It was the first thing that came out of Vixen's month when they got outside.

'about you being smoking, yeah, everyone knows,' Sin grinned.

'no, about what Jen does to herself,' Vixen snapped, rolling her eyes.

'wait...you know?'

'yeah, I do.'

'what's this about, Vixen?' Sin was suddenly worried, very worried.

'she loves you, that's what it's about. And she just tried to kill herself,' Vixen stated matter-of-factly, before punching his face. 'because you're a complete idiot.'

Sin took off at a run for the dorm room.

.. ..

A few minutes later he burst into the room, and saw Kate and Mallory slowly bandaging Jen's leg for her, as Erin cleaned up the blood that had spilt to the floor.

'Jen,' Sin said softly.

Jen's head snapped up and she looked at him. Kate and Erin looked curiously between them. Sin was the one that Jen loved? Didn't see that one coming.

'I hate you,' she whispered. 'I hate you so much for doing this to me, Sinbad. You completely broke me.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

Sin knelt down in front of her, and rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt, showing her a tattoo on his upper arm. It was Arabic inscription.

Jen's eyes lit up, the only part of her that did.

'you...got my name tattooed onto you?' she asked slowly.

Kate and Erin's eyebrows shot up, even more intrigued. This was getting juicy.

'you carved my name into you,' he gave as a pretty lame excuse.

Kate and Erin looked like they were going to pass out from the amount of gossip they were learning from the very person it involved. But they had promised not to tell anyone, they had promised Vixen. That sucked.

'I...I may love you,' Jen said slowly to Sin. 'but there's no way that I will ever take you back again.'

They finished bandaging her leg, and Jen leaned forward and punched Sin.

'never,' she said.

Oh yeah. Jen was back to normal.

.. ..

**Hope you liked it. All I can say is thank God Lea finally decided on the paternity test, and thank God Jen's got people who don't want her dead.**

**New Years Eve will be next chapter. Any ideas?**

**Reviews?**


	27. Sweet Sensations

**Here's the next chapter. New Year's Eve. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 25: Sweet Sensations**

_It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation – __**Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funkee Bunch**_

**.. ..**

"THE CAST OF CHICAGO SHOULD BE AWARE:

THERE IS A TEN O'CLOCK REHEARSAL TOMORROW, THE FIRST OF JANUARY.

IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU ALL STAY OUT UNTIL DAWN DRINKING FOR THE NEW YEAR.

JUST BE THERE."

'oh, why does she think a rehearsal will stop us from drinking?' Kate laughed.

'because it's about time you all take this musical seriously,' Ms. Chandler said, walking in.

The whole room groaned and turned towards her.

Ms. Chandler scanned the room and sighed. 'Leo and Lila? Where are they?'

'they went to the city for the day,' Jack said.

She sighed. 'Shannon,' Ms. Chandler called out. 'Jen and Lea both quit as Veronica, I would like you to be Veronica. Jen, I would really like you to join again, you know that.'

Jen sighed, knowing that Ms. Chandler would not let up. 'fine,' she crossed her arms over her chest, she was not happy.

'great,' Ms. Chandler said. 'you will be June, you have the whole anger thing to a tee. Now, get up. And whoever was paired with Shannon before, you too.'

Jen stood up, and so did Sin.

'you have _got _to be kidding me,' Jen muttered, but walked towards him with a slight limp.

'you feeling better?' Sin asked in an undertone.

'no,' she admitted. 'let's dance.'

.. ..

Lila dashed across the road, her long hair flying behind her as she ran and entered Leo's car.

Leo started the car and Lila ran her fingers through her long hair.

'I'm gonna miss it,' Lila said.

'what are you on about, Lila?' Leo sighed.

'my hair,' Lila explained. 'it's my best feature.'

'your best feature is your compassion.'

She pulled a face. 'I mean the best feature you can see.'

'your smile,' he interjected.

'Leo, just go with it,' Lila sighed.

'okay, what are you talking about?' he began again.

'I'm gonna miss my hair when it's gone,' she said sadly, running her fingers through it again.

'it doesn't matter,' Leo said to her. 'it doesn't matter if you lose your hair again.'

'yes it does,' she said softly. 'it's where I get my beauty from.'

'full of yourself, hey?' Leo smirked, he was trying to make a joke out of it, to lessen the pain, she knew that. She knew the way his mind worked, hers worked the same way.

'no, seriously, Leo,' her voice was strained, as if she was biting back tears. 'I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose my beauty, not again.'

Leo parked the car on the side of the road, and turned towards her so she had his undivided attention.

'you won't lose your beauty.'

'I will.'

'firstly, we don't know if it's back. Secondly, you are beautiful no matter what. And-'

'stop lying, and I know it's back,' she interrupted.

'-and thirdly,' he pressed on. 'even when you feel like you're not beautiful, I will be here to tell you that you are, every single day.'

'Leo-'

'every. Single. Day.'

He started the car again and the drove in silence for awhile.

'you know I love you, right?' Lila said finally, reaching out and taking his hand.

'I know,' Leo muttered.

.. ..

'try that!'

Zach turned on the stereo at Austin's request, and music blasted out onto the docks. There was a general cheer of delight as the speakers finally worked. There had been a worry by many people, that the music wouldn't work and the party would be the worst one in history.

But Zach, Daniel and Austin had saved the day, although Daniel had been pulled down to fix the party with force.

Well, more like Charlotte and Jessica Lewis had asked him sweetly, batting eyelashes at him.

'hey, I got the vodka, Matt's behind me with the tequila, and Sawyer's behind him with the beer!' Maddyson's voice rang across the docks as she walked on, a whole bunch of vodka bottles in several bags. She dumped them on the deck of the docks and picked up one of the bottles opening it as the other two walked onto the docks behind her.

'let's party,' Maddyson called out, earning cheers from everyone else.

.. ..

'cheap wine?'

Mallory looked up as Radovan sat down next to her on the beach, a little away from the party.

'what about it?' Mallory asked.

'you're just full of surprises, aren't you?' Radovan said, taking a swig of his beer. 'wine's disgusting.'

'have you tried it?' she challenged.

He paused for a few moments and she smirked, holding it out to him. He swirled it and looked at it critically.

'Radovan. Just drink it,' Mallory said calmly.

He did so, and pulled a face of disgust, making her laugh. She took it back off him and then took his beer off him, taking a mouthful.

'I prefer my wine,' Mallory said.

'I prefer my beer,' Radovan returned.

'maybe your beer would taste better on your lips,' Mallory said, a small smile on her face.

'maybe your wine would taste better on your lips,' Radovan smiled at her, and leaned towards her.

Her phone went off.

'hold that thought,' she said softly, picking up her phone and putting it to her ear. 'yeah, Nay, I'm busy right now.'

'Mal-'

'Nadine, she's busy,' Radovan said into the phone and Mallory giggled, _actually _giggled.

'Byyyyeee, Mal, Rad,' Nadine dragged out, obviously amused. Mallory closed her phone, and kissed Radovan deeply.

.. ..

'water?'

Lea blinked in surprise. Surely she was seeing things, right? Surely Vixen wasn't offering her water, right? Surely she was just sleep deprived, right?

Wrong.

Vixen indeed was offering her water, sitting down next to her.

'uh, why?' Lea asked.

'well, I heard that when you are pregnant you are more likely to get dehydrated then the rest of us. Don't know how much of it is true, but... peace offering?' Vixen asked.

Lea scoffed. 'peace offering?' she mocked.

Vixen sighed and put the water bottle down. 'look, Leanne. Want to hear something funny?'

'no, no I don't.'

But Vixen pressed on anyway. 'I heard that you've lost them all.'

'come again?'

'I heard that you have pushed everyone away. All your friends, Jack, Darren. Everyone.'

'what the Hell is it to you?' Lea demanded.

'we used to be pretty good friends, you remember, right? We've known each other for years, and are we gonna let some guy ruin this?'

'"some guy"?' Lea asked. 'want to hear something funny? I love him.'

'yeah? another funny thing: so do I.'

Lea narrowed her eyes.

'you got Erin to kick me off the squad, you ruined my relationship with Darren and you vandalized my car,' Lea announced.

'look, I'll pay for the damage-'

'I don't care about the car,' Lea interrupted. 'I care about trust. And I don't trust you.'

'why not? Because we both happen to love the same guy?'

'yeah, exactly.'

'that's crazy, Lea,' Vixen sighed.

'that's the way I am. I'm done trusting people blindly. Everyone I've done that with has let me down.'

'you don't have to trust me. I don't expect you to. I just want to know... will you ever forgive me, Lea?'

Lea turned away from her and leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the stars.

'probably not,' Lea admitted. 'but I can grow to like you again.'

'that's good enough for me,' Vixen muttered.

Lea picked up the water.

.. ..

Hands went to her waist.

Roma looked over her shoulder, slightly surprised by the sudden contact, but then she smiled.

'good evening, Jack,' Roma said, smiling brightly at him.

'good evening, Roma,' Jack smiled back.

.. ..

'leave them be,' Maddyson said calmly, standing next to Sawyer, who was looking across the docks, glowering at his sister and Matt.

'he is hitting on her,' Sawyer growled.

'it's no different from when you hit on people,' Maddyson told him.

'oh really?' Sawyer asked sceptically. 'well, she's my sister.'

Maddyson opened up her mouth but Sawyer's hiss of annoyance made her look back.

'and now they're kissing!' Sawyer exclaimed, beginning to walk over there.

Maddyson grabbed his arm and turned him around. 'leave them be.'

'Maddyson-'

'Sawyer, they're having fun. Just let them, Beth hates it when you do stuff like this. You know that.'

Sawyer stared at her before he turned around and walked towards Bethany and Matt.

Maddyson sighed, but nevertheless she followed him.

Here we go.

.. ..

'hey,' Sawyer said, pulling at Beth's arm, pulling her away from the kiss. 'we're going.'

'James!' Bethany exclaimed angrily, turning to him. 'what the Hell?'

'he's no good for you, Beth,' Sawyer growled.

'oh, this is rich, coming from you,' she snapped. 'how would you even know?'

'I know guys like him, Bethany.'

'guys like him? Guys like you?'

'Beth, we're going,' Sawyer repeated, grabbing her arm again and pulling her.

'hey, it's her decision,' Matt said.

'shut it,' Sawyer snarled.

'James, let go, I'm not going,' Beth said firmly, wrenching herself out of Sawyer's grip.

'Sawyer, come on,' Maddyson grabbed at his arm, as he grabbed at Beth's arm. Beth pulled back, and went off balance, grabbing at Maddyson for support as she fell against Matt.

Being on the edge of the dock as they were, the three fell, Maddyson grabbing at Sawyer to pull her back up, but the combined force of Beth and Matt made the attempts futile, and they pulled not only Maddyson into the water with them, but Sawyer too.

The four of them surfaced to see everyone on the docks laughing at them.

Maddyson, being the carefree girl she was, laughed along with them as she held up her hands, Charlie and Sammy pulling her up.

'whoo,' she breathed out. 'that was refreshing.'

.. ..

Lila held out a beer.

'entertaining, huh?' she asked, nodding her head towards Maddyson.

'a minute to midnight!' Kate called across the dock.

Zach narrowed his eyes at her and Lila sighed.

'I ain't playing you,' Lila said. 'at least not this time. I just thought you could use a drink. So as a friend, I'm offering you a drink.'

'as a friend, Lila?' he asked bitterly. 'I was under the impression that you don't have friends, just people to exploit.'

Lila blinked at him. 'that may be true. But doesn't it make just a bit more sense that I actually cared about you?'

'no. It doesn't.'

He began to walk away, but Lila grabbed his arm and turned him around, kissing him deeply.

'does that make sense to you, Zachary?'

'five! Four!'

Zach let out the breath that Lila had momentarily taken away.

'three!'

'yeah,' he muttered, staring at her.

'two!'

And against his better judgement, Zach kissed her again.

'one!'

.. ..

'one!'

Mallory fingered her necklace as she turned to Radovan, who was staring at her intently.

'what?' she asked softly.

'you're beautiful in the moonlight, you know that, right?' he said.

'so you keep telling me.'

Radovan leaned over and softly kissed her.

.. ..

'one!'

'I didn't think I was going to enjoy this last year in the country,' Ziva admitted.

'didn't you?' Sayid questioned.

'no, I thought I'd hate it,' she told him. 'but I think I was wrong, Sayid.'

'really?'

'really,' and with that, she leaned up and kissed him.

.. ..

'one!'

'did you know that to kiss someone at midnight on the New Year is good luck?' Sammy asked.

'did you know that you try too hard?' Jen snapped back.

'that's probably true,' Sammy admitted. 'but it's just too fun to resist.'

'it's just a game to you, isn't it?' she asked bitterly, looking across the dock to see Sin watching them.

'and if it is? I'm just talking to you about tradition.'

Jen saw the opportunity and locked eyes with Sin.

'you know what?' she turned to Sammy. 'what a great idea, huh?'

And she leaned up to kiss him, trying not to smile too much at the pain she knew she was causing Sin.

.. ..

Leo watched from afar as Zach and Lila kissed, trying to stop being so bitter about it. He shouldn't care if Lila kissed Zach, if Lila wanted to be with Zach, she didn't love him, at least not in that way.

But he loved her, and it hurt to see this.

As Lea passed him, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

'yes?' she asked.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

'Happy New Year, Lea,' he told her when he broke away from her.

'Happy New Year, Leo,' she smiled back. 'but don't kiss me again. Sorry, but I don't want _you_ to kiss me.'

'it's okay,' he assured her. 'I know you want to kiss Darren. I want to kiss someone else too. Just...good luck, you know?'

'I know,' she said. 'maybe...maybe I'll go find who I want to kiss.'

'you should,' he told her. 'he loves you, Lea.'

'yeah? she loves you too,' she said knowingly.

'yeah?'

'yeah.'

Leo looked hopeful, as did Lea.

But unfortunately for Lea, unfortunately for Darren, it would be hours before anyone found him down the beach, where he had been lying for some time, passed out from his drug use.

And by then it might have been too late.

.. ..

**Oh God, Darren, what have you done? And Leo and Lea really know each other, judging by the way they just know who the other one loves. My favourite scene though was the one with the four people falling into the ocean.**

**Please review?**

**And on the note of reviews, I have the most awesome reviewers ever! Thank you all!**


	28. I See Red

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 26: I See Red**

_When my baby's walking down the street  
I see red, I see red, I see red.  
How could someone wicked walk around free  
I see red, I see red, I see red.  
I see red, I see red  
Red! I see red. – __**I See Red by Split Enz.**_

_**.. ..**_

.. ..

Matt's eyes narrowed and he squinted, searching the dark beach. It was three a.m. and he was pretty sure that Darren hadn't been seen for hours, and he was pretty sure he hadn't run off with anyone, he was still gaga for... Matt searched for a name through the haze of alcohol he had consumed and was now suffering the consequences from, and couldn't come up with anything. Hot blue haired pregnant chick, he finally settled on. So what if that wasn't her name?

So if Darren hadn't gone somewhere with someone, that meant that Darren was still here on the beach, somewhere, probably passed out from too much alcohol.

Matt continued looking.

'what you doing?' Bethany asked.

'trying to find a friend,' Matt muttered. 'but if you have something you think would be a better use of my time, I would love to join you somewhere quiet and secluded, baby,' he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Bethany sighed. She had a feeling Matt would be one of _those _kind of guys. 'just so we're clear: I'm not going to sleep with you. Not tonight, not ever,' she said before flouncing off.

Matt grinned after her. Oh, she would. She just didn't know it yet.

'I'll take you,' a flirtatious and completely smashed voice said.

Matt turned to see Raz standing there, completely drunk and by the looks of it, she had already slept with someone, her clothes were mussed and she generally looked untidy.

'well, with a body like that, it'd be a crime not to take you up on your offer,' he winked at her.

'maybe a bit away from prying eyes, huh?' Raz suggested.

Matt looked around the beach. Despite his protests of Matt being a bad influence, Sawyer was currently in a very steamy make out session with Maddyson, which even Matt knew would do nothing for the rumours that the two of them were dating, something they had denied for months, despite rarely being out of each other's company.

Bo was smirking, leading Shannon off somewhere down the other end of the beach. Matt was slightly confused, he knew for a fact that Bo was dating a girl called Nadine, long distance, and she happened to be the Wicked Witch of the East's twin sister. You would think that of everyone you would not want to piss off, it would be Mallory Roux, but Bo's mind was obviously one track on sex, like his own.

Even further down the beach, Matt spied with his good eyesight that the other Rush, Radovan, was drinking with Mallory, something which shocked Matt beyond all belief. So the Rush twins were dating – or at least attempting to date – the Roux twins. Interesting. He could do a lot with this kind of information.

Roma and Jack were sitting on the edge of the dock, way too close for just the two of them to be just friends, a bottle of vodka between them as they talked intently.

Vixen, Erin, Kate, Sammy, Ana Lucia, Chad and Boone were all dancing, the group of them completely wasted.

Claire and Ella were doing something that Matt was told was not unusual for them. They were sitting away from the party, a bottle of vodka at their feet as they sat on the beach near the water and talked animatedly. He was also told that Raz usually joined them, and he knew that Roma had been with them earlier, and that it had been a tradition of Lea and Roma's before Lea's pregnancy, and before their falling out.

He had seen Ilana, Frank, Jen, Syvanna, Seamus and Ruben all leave, amongst many, many other people, albeit they didn't all leave together. Ash – who he had learnt was Raz's twin brother, better not piss him off, might ruin his chances with the hottie who was pretty damn easy – Alex, Sun, Jin and Austin were walking up to the school now, this was obviously not their scene, and Matt was pretty shocked that they actually lasted this long into the New Year at the party, but he guessed he didn't know them too well.

Jessica and Charlotte Lewis were flirting with Dak and Daniel respectively, next to each other, obviously using the other girl as a wingman – wingwoman. It seemed to be working well, if the looks that Dak and Daniel had on their faces were anything to go by. Maybe he would go over later and help them along, they seemed nice enough girls.

Sin had disappeared minutes into the New Year, with a very drunk Juliet, and the two hadn't been seen since. Of course, given that it was Sin, that did not leave much to the imagination of what exactly they were doing, he didn't need a reason to sleep with someone, the excuse was though that it was a party. But he had obviously been avoiding something. Or someone.

Leo was definitely flirting madly with... the hot slice of redhead heaven known as...Rosie, was it? Yes, Rosemary. The same one that Darren had gone out with the night before. And although Leo was flirting with Rosemary, he kept looking over the dock were the girl who was apparently as evil as the devil – according to his sources, that is, but the only crime she seemed to have committed was being as hot as Hell. But the hottie didn't notice the attention from Leo, she seemed to be smitten by the Myles kid. Zach or something. But Leo was definitely too interested in her. His best friend, she was, apparently. In love with his completely oblivious best friend. What a soap opera.

Matt continued looking around the beach. What was that? He squinted.

'Matt?' Raz asked, placing a hand on his chest.

'you see that, right?' Matt nodded down the beach.

Raz squinted. 'see what?'

Matt started walking down the beach, and Raz followed him.

They suddenly stopped and stared at what they could finally make out in the darkness.

'Darren?'

The two rushed forward and Raz knelt down next to Darren.

'I don't think he's breathing, Matt,' she said urgently.

Matt stared at her. 'call an ambulance, Raz,' he told her.

She took out her phone and looked at Matt as she dialled. 'get Maddyson,' Raz said. 'I believe she did a first aid course, and she doesn't look completely smashed from here.'

Matt took the phone from her. 'your yelling voice is better than mine. Go,' he said.

Raz stood up and ran back to the dock.

'Maddyson!' she all but shrieked.

The entire company on the dock detached themselves from whoever they happened to be kissing, and they stared at Raz.

'what?' Maddyson asked finally, moving Sawyer's hand from her waist and taking a step forward.

'you know CPR, right?' Raz asked.

Maddyson's eyes went wide. 'yes, why?'

'it's Darren,' Raz said. 'we think he overdosed or something. We're calling an ambulance, but...'

'where is he?' Maddyson asked.

'this way,' Raz said, and the two ran off.

'whatever you do, do _not _tell Lea about this!' Maddyson yelled over her shoulder.

.. ..

'well, hey there, Mallory,' Bo smiled charmingly, after he and Shannon had gone their separate ways.

'I'm in the middle of a conversation,' Mallory snapped to him, before she turned back to who she had been talking to.

'with Radovan?' Bo asked sceptically. 'yes, offence,' he added to his brother.

'yes, with Radovan. You see, he's got this thing, where he doesn't stare at my chest every time he talks to me,' she looked at Bo pointedly, and he lifted his gaze to her face.

'so you'd really rather have a conversation with him, then me?' he turned to Radovan. 'again, offence.'

'somehow I gathered that,' Radovan said sarcastically.

'yes, I would. You see, I like talking to people on my intelligence level,' Mallory looked at him in a way that only Mallory could accomplish – like she was angry at one thing, and completely happy about something else.

Bo tilted his head to the side in wonder.

'so...you won't talk to me over him?' Bo asked slowly.

'no,' Mallory told him bluntly. 'you see, contrary to your beliefs, you don't turn me on. In fact, you actually turn me off.'

'so...if I kissed you?'

'do you get the concept of dead?' Mallory asked.

'if you mean dead as in drop dead gorgeous, meaning you, then yeah, I get you completely,' he winked at her.

'again with the fact that you don't appeal to me at all and actually turn me off,' she said bluntly.

'and what, he turns you on?' Bo nodded towards Radovan.

'a Hell of a lot more then you do.'

'we look the same!'

'but he doesn't try to undress me with his eyes each time he speaks to me,' she turned to Radovan to get him to confirm this, but he was staring at her distractedly. 'until right now,' she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

'okay, I'm done,' Radovan said.

'no, no you're not,' Mallory said matter-of-factly, and he definitely wasn't, he was looking her up and down.

'well, you put the idea into my head,' he argued in his own defence.

'that _wasn't _an invitation.'

'well,' Bo reasoned. 'with a rack like that, it'd be an insult not to,' and he joined Radovan in undressing her with his eyes.

'Bo-' Radovan began.

'no, seriously. That's like going to a restaurant and not ordering anything,' Bo explained.

Mallory glared at them for a moment before walking away.

'okay, now I'm done!' Radovan called after her.

'that's good to know, assholes!' she yelled out.

Bo grinned, only hearing the anger in her voice, thinking he had driven a wedge in between the growing friendship or whatever it was between Mallory and Radovan.

But Radovan heard the smile under the anger.

.. ..

'is he okay? Is he okay? Is he okay?'

'sir, can you just calm down?' the nurse asked patiently.

'no, I can't,' Matt said matter-of-factly. 'is he okay?'

'sir, just sit down, and I will talk to you once I've heard something. Okay?' she said.

Matt begrudgingly sat and waited.

.. ..

Maddyson closed her eyes and groaned loudly at 10 o'clock in the morning. That was _not _a good idea, staying up that late. Or that early. She had only gone back to the dorms about two hours beforehand, spending a few hours at the hospital with Matt, Raz and Darren.

'good morning!'

Maddyson groaned even louder and she opened her eyes, looking at Lea.

'matter of bloody opinion,' Maddyson muttered.

Lea held out a coffee to Maddyson and smiled brightly.

'here you go,' Lea said.

'why are you so bright and cheerful?' Maddyson muttered before taking a huge mouthful of the coffee.

'because I didn't go to the party or end up drunk,' she said matter-of-factly.

'because you're pregnant,' Maddyson snapped back.

'never noticed,' Lea said sarcastically, looking around the room and seeing that everyone else looked the same way that Maddyson did.

The doors slammed open and Ms. Chandler walked in.

'okay!' she called out. 'who here is _not _hung over?'

'I'm not!' Lea called out cheerfully, loudly, just to make everyone else cringe at the volume. She grinned and dodged the scrunched up paper that people started throwing at her.

'okay, where are my leads?' Ms. Chandler called out, and slowly Erin, Maddyson, Vixen, Boone, Ella, Ziva and Bo joined her up the front.

Ms. Chandler's eyes narrowed and she looked around the room.

'where is Darren?' she asked.

'uh, I think he's at the hospital,' Charlie said before Maddyson all but tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth with her hand.

'ignore him!' she exclaimed loudly, ignoring her pounding headache.

'why...why's he at the hospital?' Lea asked slowly, fearful.

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks, they had all been told not to let Lea know, and not even twelve hours after it happened, she was finding out.

'don't worry about it,' Maddyson dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

'Maddyson Scarlett Dawson,' Lea growled through gritted teeth. 'what. Is. Going. On?'

Maddyson bit her lip as everyone looked between them.

'Lea,' Claire said finally, softly as she approached her. 'Darren...he overdosed last night,' she said in an undertone.

'what?' Lea gasped.

'he overdosed,' Claire repeated.

'I heard you!' Lea snapped before turning to Ms. Chandler. 'um, Miss, I um,' she put a hand to her head, she was so distracted. 'I gotta go.'

Ms. Chandler nodded and let her leave quickly.

'okay,' Ms. Chandler said slowly. 'Maddyson and everyone who is involved in All That Jazz, take the stage. Let's see if you can do this hung over.'

.. ..

Later that day, Mallory entered her dorm soundlessly, and heard her roommates talking.

'...and I cannot believe I never thought about sleeping with him until now, he's so good,' Shannon was saying.

'you do realize... he's apparently going out with the Good Witch of the North?' Rosemary asked slowly.

'what?' Shannon asked.

'Nadine,' Juliet confirmed. 'Bo's going out with her.'

'that ass!' Shannon exclaimed. 'he told me he wasn't going out with anyone! Oh my God, he's-'

'dead?' Mallory asked angrily.

They turned and looked at her.

'I swear to God I had no idea that your sister was going out with him!' Shannon exclaimed, covering her face so Mallory wouldn't hit her.

'whatever,' Mallory spat before turning on her heel, intent on finding Bo and causing as much pain as she could.

He was going down.

.. ..

Raz grabbed her arms, holding her back.

'Maddyson told you, huh?' Matt asked weakly, touching his face, where Lea had just slapped him.

'no, actually it was Charlie and Claire,' Lea spat. 'why did I have to find out from them?'

'hey, sunshine, you're not going out with him anymore!' Matt exclaimed. 'why do you care?'

'I love him, you fucking know that,' Lea exclaimed. 'and he's the father of my child!'

'you _think _he is! You don't actually know this. And besides, I'm pretty sure this is your fault!'

'how the Hell do you figure that?' she demanded.

'because he took the drugs to forget about you and how you destroyed him,' Matt said calmly.

Lea looked outraged, fire in her eyes and she lunged forward to hit him.

'that was out of line, Matt,' Raz said to him as she pulled Lea back.

Lea went to yell at him, but a hand suddenly went to her stomach.

'Lea...?' Matt asked carefully.

'just one of those false contractions I get,' she said unconvincingly.

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

'leave it,' she muttered, taking a seat.

He sighed and joined her.

He wouldn't believe her.

.. ..

Crowds parted quickly at her anger, stared at each other, and followed quickly, wondering why she was so angry, and who she was so angry at. Either way, it was official.

Mallory Roux was finally going to become a murderer.

Soon enough, she stopped in front of Bo and they realized who her victim would be.

She punched him to get his attention and Radovan next to Bo looked at her questionably.

'what part of "I will castrate you if you hurt her" don't you fucking get, Rush?' she almost screamed in Bo's face.

'I'm sorry?' Bo asked.

'oh, you will be! You slept with Rutherford!'

'I didn't know you cared that much, Mal,' Bo winked at her.

'you. Are. Going. Out. With. My. SISTER!' she yelled angrily, she was psychotic. Her face was going red in anger, she was seeing red and there was the fires of Hell burning in her eyes.

'oh yes. That.'

'"oh yes. That"?' there was no stopping her now. 'you slept with the Queen of the Sluts and cheated on Nadine, and all you've got to say is "oh yes. That"?'

'you see, I was drunk,' he tried to reason, taking a step back.

'and you think that's a good excuse?' she demanded. 'she's my sister and you told her you would be with her, only her!'

'I'm sorry, okay, it was a lapse of judgement!' he exclaimed, holding up his hands in defeat.

'damn right it was, you Manwhore! You gotta tell her!'

'no, you see, that will only hurt her!'

'you tell her, or I will,' she hissed.

'don't you want her to be happy?'

'more than anything,' Mallory admitted.

'this will not make her happy, learning of this. She's happy now, with me.'

'even though you're a Manwhore who cheated on her with some cheap-ass skank?' she yelled. 'she deserves to know!'

'she deserves to be happy!'

'she will be a Hell of a lot happy without you!'

'I'm not going to tell her, and if you do, I'll deny it,' he told her. 'and she won't believe you. She knows you hate me.'

'she'll believe me. I'm her sister, she'll believe me.'

'not if I promise it's a lie,' he said.

Mallory's eyes flashed in anger and she leaped forward to tackle him, but Radovan got in between them, stopping her.

'leave it, Mal,' he muttered.

'your brother's a Manwhore, Rad,' she muttered back through gritted teeth.

'nothing to see here!' Jen made her entrance known by shoving people against walls and yelling at them all.

The crowd muttered as they left, leaving the Rush twins, Mallory and Jen as the only ones still there.

'I'm not telling her,' Bo said defiantly.

'I'd rather not explain to her, but if I have to, I will,' Mallory hissed. 'and keep in mind Bo, you've done it now. The fact that you cheated on my sister, this anger now, it's only the beginning. You better watch your back,' she threatened.

Bo stared at her, unsure whether she was being truthful.

Knowing Mallory, she wasn't lying or exaggerating.

Mallory turned and stalked away angrily, plotting revenge on him already, one thought through her mind.

Hell was gonna break loose in the life of Bojan Rush.

She would make sure of it.

.. ..

**Again, sorry for the wait. I was part of my school's musical, and it was on this week, so we had a few rehearsals and then the shows. Very tiring. But now we're done. And apparently it was awesome. So I'll be back to writing this. And I can't wait for what I've got planned.**

**So please review?**


	29. Maybe

**Sorry for the wait. As soon as I slowed down my life, I got sick. Ugh. I personally love this chapter :) enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 27: Maybe**

_I'm strong, but I break  
I'm stubborn and I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard and life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love. I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me. maybe, maybe – __**Maybe by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**.. ..**_

**FIVE WEEKS LATER...**

.. ..

'...no, I wasn't drinking so much that I threw up,' Mallory laughed into her phone. 'I've just got the flu or something.'

'I'm sure you do,' Nadine said mysteriously.

' what's that supposed to mean?' Mallory asked, before she spotted Bo making his way across the room towards her. 'hold that thought, Nay. Your dickhead of a boyfriend is making his way over here,' she added as Bo sat down. 'what do you want, complete and utter asshole?'

'Mallory!' Nadine laughed through the phone. 'why are you such a bitch to him?'

'because he's a total sleaze,' Mallory said.

'he's not that bad,' Nadine told her.

'oh really?' Mallory sneered.

'what has he done?'

Mallory opened her mouth but Bo gave her a warning look and she covered the mouthpiece of the phone. 'remember the part where you tell her or I continue to vandalise everything you own?'

It was true, Mallory had vandalised many of Bo's possessions. She had raided his dorm room and trashed it, making all his roommates get angry at Bo for pissing her off. And she had not only done it once. No, she was lower than that. She had done it repeatedly and had graffitied the walls of it with many, many words of choice that only Mallory would use against someone, in French as well as English.

Bo also had several bruises on him from several attacks that Mallory had initiated against him for whatever reason – usually to do with Nadine – and he had scratches on his face from Mallory's surprisingly sharp fingernails.

His car windows had been replaced several times, and the paint fixed up from Mallory's anger filled spaz attacks at anyone which would result in her vandalising _his _car – regardless of whether or not he was the object of her anger – and although he had considered pressing charges, he remembered something from the bible, or whatever:

"This too shall pass".

He wasn't quite sure if it was, Mallory was the most psychotic person he had ever met, and that sure as Hell was saying something, with some of the people he knew.

'nothing. Don't worry about it, Nay,' Mallory sighed, dismissing it. Even though she wanted Bo to tell Nadine the truth, she wouldn't do it for him, and she enjoyed it far too much when she got to place revenge on him. 'I'll call you back later after I tear apart Bojan. Au Revoir.'

'Mal-'

Mallory closed the phone and stared at Bo but before she could tear him apart, Radovan walked up.

'so tell me,' Bo began charmingly. 'was it you who wrote "Manwhore" and various other insults in... I think it was shaving cream?' she nodded. 'on my car?'

'yes, it was me, and my good friend Radovan,' she emphasized her point by putting her arm around the shoulders of her not-boyfriend, despite the fact it looked ridiculous with their over a foot height difference.

Bo turned to his brother.

'she entered my dorm room and asked if she could borrow my shaving cream, and left with it without waiting for an answer!' Radovan exclaimed in explanation. 'other than that, I had no part in it!'

'okay...' he nodded slowly. 'so tell me, how are the two of you such good friends?' Bo wondered, looking between the two of them. 'you're not having random make out sessions everywhere, are you?' he asked before pressing on, not giving them an opportunity to answer. 'of course you're not, sorry, I forgot I was talking to you,' he looked at Radovan. 'and-'

'yes, offence, I know,' Radovan rolled his eyes in unison with Mallory, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Bo.

'you two are weirdly in sync with each other,' Bo said, somewhat suspiciously.

Mallory and Radovan stared at him.

'by any chance do you know what shaving cream does to cars?' Mallory diverted the conversation back to her vandalism.

'no, but knowing you, nothing good.'

'it rusts the paint if you don't get it off quickly,' she smirked. Bo stared at her in complete horror before running off. 'goodbyyyeee, Bojan...' she dragged out the word "goodbye" much like Nadine had via phone at the New Year's Party.

'is it a Canadian thing?' Radovan asked. 'dragging out your goodbye's?'

'no,' a smile played on her lips.

'a speaking fluent French thing?'

'no.'

'a redhead thing?'

'do you see the Lewis twins, Rosemary and Vixen dragging out their goodbye's?'

'is it a twin thing? Wait, of course it's not. Bo and I don't do it.'

'it's a Roux thing, okay?'

Mallory started walking away, getting pissed as she usually did when people were asking too many questions. She stopped, turned, and looked at him.

'what are you doing tonight?' she asked him.

'I think Bo said something about-' Radovan began.

Mallory stopped him with a look. 'I _don't _want to know what Bojan has planned,' she sighed, knowing him it was sleeping with some random slut and cheating on Nadine yet _again_.

Radovan sighed. 'Mal. What did you have in mind?'

Mal smirked. 'nah, if you want to go with Bo, then go with Bo.'

She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. 'Mallory whatever-your-middle-name-is Roux,' he said softly. 'what did you have in mind?'

Mallory, being the tease that she had always been, even if she didn't acknowledge it, wrapped her arm around his neck and made like to kiss him. Of course, being the bitch she was, she didn't actually give in. Instead, she stopped when her lips were almost touching his. 'why don't you tell me?' she asked seductively.

Radovan moved closer to her, but she pulled back, her smirk widening into a wicked grin. 'you want to take me out tonight, Rush?' she asked.

'I do, Roux,' Radovan smiled back. 'do you want to kiss me right now?'

'I don't,' she smirked as she walked away.

Radovan smirked. 'three...' he muttered so softly that Mallory couldn't hear him with her sharp hearing. 'two...one.'

Mallory turned around and walked back, giving him a kiss on the cheek quickly before walking away again, a hand to her mouth.

She was feeling sick again.

'it's Aryssa, by the way!' she called over her shoulder. 'my parents had a sick sense of humour. And you?'

'no middle name!' he called out.

.. ..

Later, Ms. Chandler surveyed the room, at the cast of Chicago, who she had gotten together for a rehearsal but she also had something else to talk to them about.

'okay, everyone!' she called out and they turned to her. 'so, I'm not sure if you remember, but last year we had members of a certain dance school close by come and see us, to find people to take part in an internship in the coming year,' she paused, waiting for the buzz that had started to die down as everyone talked excitedly. 'guys! Settle down!' they stopped talking and looked back at her. 'so, like last year, there are three students from the school, plus a teacher, who will be watching you dancers for the next two and a half weeks, to see if any of you have what it takes for the Hanso Academy of Dance.'

She gestured for people from the back of the auditorium to the stage and everyone watched as they made their way down.

Whisperings suddenly arose, seeing one of the students.

'I heard she went to rehab.'

'I heard it was jail.'

'I heard-'

'and I heard that you should all shut your traps before I shut them for you!' Jen snarled from next to Mallory, who looked at her curiously.

'and yes,' Ms. Chandler continued. 'I can see that all of you remember Levana Evans, who left two years ago to do her last year at the Academy, and proceeded to do her first year of University there.'

The girl in question, a tall girl with dark caramel skin and long dreadlocked black hair who had several piercings showing and even a tattoo – in short, a girl who looked suited more for a motorbike than dancing – had an impenetrable look on her face.

A look that everyone had seen before, on the face of one Jendayi Abdou.

'here's the deal,' Levana's voice rang across the auditorium. 'as you know, I'm Levana, these two nobodies next to me are Nora Jannings, the blonde anorexic, and Menna Tyler, the slightly more tolerable girl with the stuffed knee. And basically, you show us what you got, if you want into the school on a full scholarship. We can...' the Somali girl searched for the word.

'nitpick,' Menna filled in.

'yes, nitpick,' Levana went on. 'but we don't make the final decisions. Ms Mills does,' she looked over her shoulder at the teacher. 'so dance you God Damn hearts out, although I can guarantee that you don't have what it takes.'

She stepped back and there was silence for a minute.

'Ms, as interesting as staring at people is,' Jen began. 'I have a life.'

'yeah, you do,' Levana said. 'but it happens to be dancing.'

Jen looked at her. 'yeah, that's true,' she admitted. 'but I would like to move onto doing that then sit here and do nothing.'

'yes, Jen, I understand,' Ms. Chandler nodded. 'you can all go, apart from Erin and Maddyson. I need you for the last scene.'

'oh, yay,' Erin said in a deadpan voice, she was not in the mood.

'I hear you,' Maddyson muttered.

Regardless, they joined her up the front, as the other people left the stage. Jen picked up her bag and walked away from Mallory.

'Jen?' Mallory said. 'thought we were studying?'

'raincheck, Mal,' Jen said quickly as she rushed up and joined Levana, doing the most un-Jen thing possible – she threw her arms around the girl, and Levana hugged her back happily.

The two girls pulled back and had rare smiles on their faces.

'God, I've missed you, Levi,' Jen said.

'and you too, Jen,' Levana said.

Mallory watched in interest as the two left the auditorium.

'I'm sorry, who is she?' Mallory asked.

.. ..

'hey, baby, what's your sign?'

Lea laughed and looked up as Matt fell into step beside her, handing her a chocolate bar. Despite the fact that Lea was the ex of his best friend and pregnant, maybe by his best friend, Matt actually found Lea a great person to talk to. And it wasn't even to sleep with her, surprisingly enough.

'that's not going to work on anyone, Matthew,' she informed him.

'I know. Back when I was young and naive, I thought it did, and I got a drink thrown in my face,' he fake sighed loudly and she giggled.

'that was last week at the party you crashed down at another school.'

'stop ruining my fun, Smurfette.'

'stop being a total sleazebag, Virus,' she countered, stealing the name that Darren had apparently given him. It came from the fact that Matt slept with so many people that it was like a sickness.

no, seriously,' Matt said. 'I did it to see you laugh. You don't laugh a lot anymore,' he stated simply.

'yeah...well, Darren won't even talk to me,' Lea said softly. 'not since...well, not since he had the blood tests so we could settle this baby daddy drama. Then...we'll know who the father is,' she placed a hand on her huge stomach.

'it'd be awkward if it was me,' Matt said.

'I have never slept with you.'

'that you know of,' he waggled his eyebrows at her and she shoved him. He made a dramatic show out of it, and made sure he crashed into everything – and everyone – possible, finishing it with falling to the floor, taking Jack, Roma, Darren, Charlie, Juliet and Zach down with him, all of whom happened to walk past at that moment.

Lea was laughing madly at his antics, clutching her stomach.

Matt stood up and grinned at her. 'you should laugh more often. It's nice,' he told her quite sincerely. Lea had learnt that if you somehow get on Matt's good side, like she had, then he was sincere ninety percent of the time, and it was really nice actually.

'are you hitting on her?' Roma asked incredulously.

'she's pregnant,' Charlie added.

'not to mention vulnerable,' Zach added.

'and hormonal,' Juliet added.

'and she's my sister,' Jack said.

'and funnily enough she happens to be your best friends ex-girlfriend,' Darren said.

'and even funnier,' Lea snapped. 'he wasn't hitting on me, it's called being nice, you should try it to your friends, Solari,' she spat angrily. 'and yes, Charlie, I'm pregnant, but not invalid. Zach, I am so very far from vulnerable that it's past the horizon. Juliet, that may be true, but that doesn't mean anything. Jack, has nothing to do with anything. And Darren, yes, ex, not currently. So let's all get the fuck over it.'

Matt laughed.

'you are so hormonally angry right now,' he muttered as they walked away.

'shut up,' she shoved him again, although he didn't make a big show out of it this time. He just poked her in the arm in retaliation.

The other group stared after them.

'I don't like it,' Roma said finally.

'me neither,' Darren muttered.

.. ..

Mallory glowered across the gymnasium as Bo flirted with one of the dancers. He should be faithful to Nadine, damn it.

'I hate to be an asshole to you, Mal,' a voice behind her began.

'then don't,' she said to Radovan.

'but,' he pressed on. 'isn't this just a tad bit hypocritical?'

'...why?' she asked, completely oblivious.

'I didn't want to say anything, actually, back when this whole feud started, it was still an open wound, but what about that guy you slept with over Christmas?' he asked.

Something clicked inside of Mallory, and what Nadine said made a Hell of a lot more sense. No. It couldn't be.

'that's different, Rad,' she sighed, going back to the conversation as her stomach churned. She was still sick.

'how?'

'Bo said he would be with Nadine. Like _with_ her. we weren't exclusive, Radovan,' she informed him softly, trying to tread as lightly on this topic as she knew how. 'Hell, we weren't even dating. That wasn't cheating. They were – are – dating. He...he's a cheater.'

Radovan stared at her.

'what?' she asked.

'why does it make more sense when you say it?' he asked her.

She smiled slightly. 'maybe it's the sexy accent I've got,' she put her accent heavier than what it was.

'maybe,' he smirked. 'you know, if it weren't for your no PDA rules, I would kiss you right now.'

'I know,' she said simply.

'well, I'm kissing you in my mind.'

'in my mind, I'm hitting you,' she stated.

His face crinkled in confusion. 'why?'

'I thought it'd be fun to see your reaction to it,' she shrugged.

'nice, Mal,' he rolled his eyes.

The two stretched in silence for a few minutes, before something across the gym caught her eyes. Levana and Jen talking.

'who is she, seriously?' Mallory asked.

'who?' he asked.

'Levana,' Mallory said.

He laughed. 'she's Levana,' he said. She gave him a look. 'you seriously don't know?'

'no, I've never heard of her until she came here,' she said.

'okay, simply put,' he said. 'she's Jen's...pre-you you,' he said.

'that is not simply.'

'okay, basically, according to my sources in the year above us,' he said. 'basically, it's something of a rule of Jen's. At least they think so. Only let one person close at a time. You came here last year, and for some reason unknown to the rest of us, Jen took a liking to you.'

'yeah, I'm a likable person,' she said.

Radovan laughed. 'oh, you're serious,' he said when seeing her facial expression. 'okay, I'm not saying you aren't, I'm just saying Jen isn't.'

'fair enough. Go on.'

'have you ever wondered how Jen had maintained no friends until you got here?'

'we're not friends,' she interrupted.

'oh, right. You're just never seen without each other, you never say a nice thing to anyone but each other, you are a frickin' tag team of insults. It's like you practise or something.'

'okay, whatever,' she sighed. 'what's your point?'

'my point is, she did have a friend before you. Freshman and Sophomore years, Levana and Jendayi, they were the two people you wouldn't want to cross. Now Junior and Senior years, Mallory and Jendayi are the two people you wouldn't want to cross. See where I'm going?'

'if you're saying I'm Levana's replacement, yeah, I see where you're going,' she said.

'you shouldn't be bitter and jealous,' he told her. 'I'm not sure if you recall, but Nadine.'

'what about her?' Mallory asked.

'she's your pre-Jen Jen,' he said.

'what? She's my sister.'

'still, Jen and Levana, they have in jokes all the time, don't they?' Mallory nodded. 'well, so did you and Nadine when she was here. It's a fact. Everyone has a best friend-'

'we're not friends!' she exclaimed.

'whatever. Everyone has a person who they are close to now, but they also have a counterpart in their past that played the same role.'

'really? Everyone?' she asked sceptically.

'yeah. For instance, Bojan is my pre-you you,' he said.

'what, you kissed your brother?' she asked sarcastically.

'you're a bitch, you do know that, right?' he laughed. 'no. It's just I used to tell him everything. Now I can't tell him most things.'

'like what?'

'like anything to do with you,' he said softly. 'I can't tell him how much I want to kiss you every time I see you, how much I love spending time with you. I can't tell him that you're not as bitchy as you want people to believe.'

'why can't you tell him?'

'because he loves you too.'

'he loves my body,' she corrected. She suddenly realized what he just said and opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

'hey, Mal!' Jen called out, walking over slightly. 'come on!'

Mallory stood up and walked away.

'you do realize that-' Radovan began to yell after her.

'_yes_,' she stressed the word, yelling back to him. 'I hate you too.'

Mallory smiled as she walked to Jen and Levana.

'what was that about, girl?' Levana asked. Obviously Jen had filled in the almighty Levi that Mallory had replaced her.

Mallory didn't answer, but continued to smile.

'_Oi_. Roux. What was that about?' Jen asked.

'he just subtly told me he loved me,' she said slowly.

'oh, girl, I'll go over there and hit him for you,' Levana said, beginning to walk over there.

Jen pulled her back.

'Levi, stop,' Jen said. 'it's okay.'

'no it's not, Jen,' Levana said. 'he just thinks-'

'it's okay,' Jen repeated. 'when she said she hated him, she meant the exact opposite.'

'how does that work?' Levi said, looking over at Radovan.

'they're just like that,' Jen smiled a little. 'see, his brother is really into Mallory, so the two of them are hiding their relationship.'

'oh, yeah that makes sense now,' she nodded. 'you did good, Roux.'

'hey, Rad!' Bojan yelled out. 'wet t-shirt contest down in town! You coming?'

Mallory, Jen and Levi all looked to see what he would say.

Radovan rolled his eyes and stood up. 'whatever,' he said to his brother. He passed the three girls on the way over, and spoke.

'I'll see you later, yeah?' he said. Mallory nodded.

'you should tell him,' she said in a loud enough voice for him to hear as he left, but made it seem as if she was talking to her friends, not him.

'I should,' he muttered.

.. ..

'are you celebrating the fact that your sister has moved on?' Maddyson asked incredulously as she watched Sawyer do some kind of victory dance.

Over the past five weeks, Beth's interest in Matt had plummeted down, when she saw how much he was like Bo and Sin, so she had finally moved onto someone more appropriate for her, Hayder. She had flirted with him a bit, completely missing the daggers that her roommate Nila had sent her every time. Maddyson had no idea why Beth went for him, when it was completely obvious that Nila and Hayder were growing closer. She guessed the chase blinded her, like it had with Matt.

That or the fact she could piss off her brother easily.

'no, _I'm _not,' Sawyer corrected. '_we _are!'

'I'm not going to celebrate the deterio-'

Mid-sentence, Sawyer kissed her, stopping her.

They broke away from each other.

'if this is how we're celebrating, sure, I will,' Maddyson smiled, kissing him again.

.. ..

She entered one of the bathrooms near the classrooms, she knew her roommates would have a field day if they even suspected this, and she couldn't have such a sensitive topic spread across the school. Sure, if it was someone else, she would spread it, but obviously as it was her, there was not a chance in Hell.

She did as the instructions said, and she waited.

She had no idea what the Hell she was going to do; she couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this mess. This is what she got for being stupid one day, just _one _friggin' day.

In short, this sucked.

She looked at her watch, yes; the right amount of time had passed. She picked it up and looked at it.

Two little pink lines.

Great.

Fucking fantastic.

She was pregnant.

Mallory Roux was pregnant.

.. ..

**Oooh, Mallory... I have had this planned for frickin' ages! When I was planning it in my hiatus, I'm like... "East has to get pregnant. It just has to happen", and here we are, months later and she's pregnant. I am so excited for this storyline. And Radovan said he loved her, subtly! Aww... the question is, will he stay with her through this? And btw, it was definitely that one-night –stand-cheating-not-cheating-thingy that she did.**

**And I have also had Jen's pre-Mal Mal to show up too. **

**Anyways, I keep forgetting to mention the poll on my page: Lea's baby daddy drama. Please check it out. Also, think about this: would it make a better story/drama if her baby daddy wasn't the one she loved? Or wanted it to be? Just think about that.**

**Also, readers of SOS and SitMoN: I'm focusing on this right now, so be patient.**

**Thanks.**

**Please review!**


	30. Crashing Down

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 28: Crashing Down**

_Take a look around and what do you see?  
I see things as they are, no flowery meadow for me  
A picturesque town in a picturesque world, no  
I couldn't survive for a day  
Because the flaws that I see make for a better me  
And then it all comes crashing,  
it all comes crashing down – __**Crashing Down by the Wooden Wings**_

.. ..

Mallory paced up and down the bathroom, her phone in her hand, having an argument with herself – should she call Nadine about this?

She had no idea, all she knew was that she had wanted to postpone this conversation for five years, ten years, Hell, twenty years would be more likely. Or you know, _never_.

The door of the bathroom opened, and Syvanna and Alex walked in. Mallory threw her handbag over the pregnancy test, and she put her phone to her ear, speaking random gibberish in French. She went to light up a cigarette, but then she realized: she was pregnant. Wasn't smoking bad for babies or whatever?

The two girls fixed up their makeup and gave a sideways glance to Mallory.

'disappear anytime soon, sluts?' Mallory snapped and the two girls rushed out.

Mallory smirked. The smirk disappeared as a wave of nausea hit her.

Instant karma.

.. ..

'so,' Lila sat down next to Zach. 'you kissed me.'

'you kissed me first,' he shot back.

'you kissed me,' she repeated. 'five weeks ago, and you still won't talk to me about it?'

'no, I won't,' he tried to move, but she grabbed his arm and kept him there.

'why the Hell not?' she asked.

'because, you're the master of hot and cold, and I'm not going to let you play me again.'

'I'm not going to play you again,' she told him softly.

'I know people like you,' he told her. 'you use your body to exploit people.'

'and I'm pretty sure you also know that I was raped that night you saw me at the hospital, right?' she snapped. 'I've changed, because of that. You may not have noticed, you may have been too caught up in your own life, but I only let two guys close now. You and Leo. Because I genuinely care for you and him.'

'well, why don't you just use him?' Zach asked.

'hey, back the Hell off,' Leo growled, approaching them. He glared at Zach before turning to Lila. 'you ready to go?' he asked her.

'you going out on a date?' Zach asked Leo. 'she's playing you, man. Won't you get that?'

'if you must know, he's dropping me off at the hospital so I can get my results to see if my cancer is back,' Lila snapped.

Zach stared at her.

'seriously?' he asked.

'why the Hell do you care?' Leo snarled.

'Leo, calm down, babe,' Lila tried not to laugh at his over protective nature. 'you ain't the only one who cares about me.'

'one, since when do you call me babe? And two, he's not one of the people who cares about you.'

'and how would you know?' Lila shot back.

'because he's an ass,' Leo stated.

'oh, no less than you,' Lila muttered.

'yeah, but not to you, which is what matters,' he said softly.

Lila stared at him for a few moments. Wait...what? did this have something to do with him saying he loved her, all those weeks ago?

She suddenly turned to Zach. 'I know you don't like me, but could you please drive me to the hospital? Leo seems to be pissing me off,' she smirked at Leo.

'like he's gonna drive you,' Leo muttered.

'sure, Lila,' Zach said, and it was completely obvious he was doing it just to piss off Leo.

Leo looked unsure about this, and looked at Lila.

'I'll be fine, Leo,' she sighed. 'according to you, the cancer ain't back.'

'according to you, it is,' Leo said.

'yeah, well, I'm being optimistic, okay?'

Leo stared at her as she walked away with Zach by her side.

'Lila!' he called after her. 'it will work out, you know that, don't you?'

'yeah,' she muttered. 'sure.'

.. ..

'so,' Levana sat on one of the other girls beds as Jen started getting changed. 'how you been, Jen?'

'I've been...good,' she finally settled on.

'good? Not amazing? Not fantastic? Good?' Levana asked.

'no,' Jen sighed as she pulled off her leggings, which she had been wearing to dance in, and Levana caught sight of her thighs. Her heavily scarred thighs.

'Jendayi Abdou,' Levana said.

'Levana Evans,' she said calmly back.

'you still been hurting yourself?'

'I thought that must have been obvious, from your expression you caught on.'

'I did,' Levana nodded. 'we made a promise to each other, remember? After I almost killed myself that night. We said we would stop hurting ourselves,' Levana said softly.

'yeah, well, it sooths the pain, Levi.'

'don't I know that more than anyone,' Levana muttered. 'you're still in love with him, huh?'

'yeah,' Jen muttered. 'you still in love with-'

'yes,' Levana looked at Jen's thighs, staring at the words. 'seriously, Jen. I've only cut myself once since our promise. Seems like you have many times. That true?'

'yeah...but at least I have a positive attitude about my destructive habits,' Jen said.

'oh, yeah, you're a ray of sunshine,' Levana said sarcastically. 'why don't you just tell him, Jen?'

'why don't you tell Sawyer, Levi?' Jen shot back.

'because it seems he has a new slut hanging off him every second week. Blonde bimbo now,' she muttered bitterly.

'that's Maddyson. They're-'

'best friends?' she exclaimed. 'the one he cheated on me with, according to my sources, although he denied it. I never met her. she needs her ass kicked.'

'so does Leanne. She's pregnant-'

'I saw!'

'and Sin might be the father,' Jen continued.

Levana stared at her.

'tell him,' she said.

'no.'

'kiss him.'

'do you have any more remarkably useless ideas?' Jen asked.

'tell him!'

'no. And besides, I might be interested in someone else.'

'oh, do tell!'

'his name's Sammy,' she admitted. 'he's a junior, a pain in my ass, but...he makes me feel better.'

'huh...' Levana trailed off.

.. ..

On the other side of the door, Sammy, who had his hand poised to knock on the door, stopped before it connected with the door.

Okay, what the Hell?

Jen was truly the master of mixed signals.

.. ..

'Miss Adbou?' a doctor asked and Lila looked up.

'yes?' she asked sweetly, even though she was scared out of her mind.

'we're ready for you now.'

Lila stood up and began walking into the office.

Here we go.

.. ..

He was so going to hurt her.

Claire stared across the common room at Matt and Lea talking and laughing, and generally getting along without either of them flirting. Something was definitely going on. They were definitely dating, it seemed. Sure, Lea loved Darren, and Matt was Darren's best friend, but it could have been Lea's attempt to make Darren jealous, and so he would want her back. Or it was Matt's attempt to get into Lea's friends good books. Namely Raz, and probably herself.

Claire continued watching them, until Lea kissed Matt's cheek – which just seemed to confirm her suspicions of them dating – and walked away smiling.

And then Claire stood up and walked over to Matt, sitting down next to him.

'hey there sunshine, I just knew you'd come to me eventually,' Matt winked at her.

'stop flirting with me,' she said.

'aww, baby, don't try to den-'

'call me baby again, and I'll make sure you'll never be able to have children,' she snapped. She usually wasn't like this, but Matthew "Virus" Nakamura was playing with fire here. There was no way that Claire was going to let him screw over half of her friends, several times for each girl.

'what are you playing at, with Raz?' Claire demanded.

'Raziya and I, we both like to have fun. It's strictly friends with benefits,' he told her.

'what about Roma? You flirt with her all the time.'

'I do it to piss off her boyfriend, Jack's kind of a tool,' Matt said.

'what about Kate?'

'well, Austen, she's fun to taunt. She gets angry easy, and as I know the next person you'll ask about is Hotlips-'

'her name's Ana Lucia,' Claire interrupted. God, these girls were just random people he referred to crudely and about their physical features. It was disgusting.

'yeah, her,' he said quickly. 'she also gets angry easily. And I might have a real chance with her.'

'Bethany,' Claire continued.

'she is one hottie, and we get along great. Not really going for her anymore though.'

'why not? Because she won't put out for you?' Claire raised an eyebrow. If that was the reason, so help her-

'exactly,' Matt said calmly and seriously.

Claire went to hit him incredulously, but he dodged it.

'what about Lea?' Claire was angry, very angry.

'Lea...Lea's a nice girl, as I'm sure you know. Knows what she wants in life. And that is Darren. I'm trying to make him see that he needs her as much as she needs him.'

Claire stared at him.

'that's all?' she asked.

'yeah.'

'so you're not dating her?'

'no, but does it bother you to think that?'

Claire shook her head in disbelief and walked away from him.

'baby, you really love to play hard to get, don't you?' he called after her.

Claire looked back to him.

'I _am _hard to get.'

.. ..

Sayid sat down next to Ziva and she smiled at him.

'good evening, Sayid,' Ziva said.

'good evening, Ziva,' he smiled back. 'have you heard about the Valentine's Day Dance that is coming up?'

'I have,' she said, her smile grower wider, hoping, praying.

'and have you put any thought into whether you're going?'

'depends if a certain someone asks me.'

'and this certain someone being...?'

'he'll know once he asks me.'

'would you like to go with me to the dance?' he asked.

'you are the certain someone, so yes, I would,' she smiled brightly.

.. ..

'bonjour?'

Mallory considered hanging up then and there, behind the gym, but she couldn't help it. This was Nadine, after all. The one girl in the world – the one _person _in the world – who truly knew her.

'Mal, I know it's you, honey,' Nadine said impatiently.

Mallory finally found her voice.

'how? How'd you know?' she asked in a harsh whisper.

'I'm sorry?'

'you said you were sure I had the flu, but in that voice where it's obvious you think the exact obvious. You thought I was pregnant, didn't you?' Mallory asked.

There was a pause for a moment.

'...are you?' Nadine asked.

'yes, yes, I am!' she snapped angrily.

'is it Radovan's?' Nadine wondered.

'no,' she confessed. 'I haven't slept with him. It's the guy from the party.'

'Joseph?'

'I think that was his name.'

'what are you gonna do, Mal?'

'don't worry,' Mallory said after a moment. 'I'll deal with it.'

'deal with it?' Nadine asked. 'what do you mean?'

Mallory considered telling Nadine that Bo cheated on her, just to change the subject, but she found that that would just be too cruel.

Mallory bit her lip.

'don't worry,' she said.

'Mal,' Nadine said urgently. 'do you mean an abortion?'

She didn't answer.

'Mallory! Do you mean-'

'yes, I mean an abortion. Goodbye, Nadine,' she snapped into the phone, closing it and leaning against the wall.

Slowly, she put a hand on her stomach.

.. ..

From around the corner, Charlotte and Jessica Lewis shared a smirk.

Mallory Roux was pregnant.

They could do so much with this information.

.. ..

**Two things:**

**1. So, should the Lewis twins spread this?**

**2. Should there be a school newspaper? Because my school got one recently, and I was just thinking about it...**

**And I'm sorry if Mallory and her abortion talk made people uncomfortable, I'm not sure about your views (not even sure about mine) and I'm just trying to show how different Lea and Mallory are.**

**Also, two chapters there will be a Valentine's Day Dance. Should be fun. Any people you want together for it? I have a rough idea, but if you want any surprise pairings, let me know.**

**Review? **


	31. Dangerous to Know

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 29: Dangerous to Know**

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know  
Some secrets need to be kept – __**Dangerous to Know by Hilary Duff**_

.. ..

'hold that position for five, four, three- Sas, holding a position means not falling!' Erin snapped angrily, looking at the cheerleader who had fallen to the ground after she had specifically told her, them all, to stay still.

'I'm sorry, I'm nervous!' Syvanna exclaimed angrily. She was the youngest cheerleader of them all, and she was always the target of Erin, Kate, Maddyson and sometimes Vixen. The girls didn't get that they could be so rude and hurtful.

Erin took a step towards Syvanna.

'what was that? Were you just _whining_?' she said the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. 'to _me_? Oh, no you didn't.'

'Erin!' Vixen jumped down from where she was being held up by Kate and Shannon, and landed on the ground with surprising grace. 'let it go.'

'why?' Erin hissed in her ear, and Vixen's lips curled into a smirk as she nodded her head to the track surrounding field, where the track team were doing a few laps. Usually, the cheer squad would pause in the practice for a few moments, admiring the eye candy, but this time was different, and they found themselves staring in awe for several minutes.

As a pleasantly surprising change, none of the guys in the team were wearing shirts, and the three girls in the team who were there – Ziva, Nila and Ana Lucia, the fourth and absent girl being Jen, who had been the first girl on the team – were in their shorts and sports bras.

The team were widely known as some of the most athletic people on campus, and most of them were in the group of hottest people on campus.

'oh my God, he has a six pack!' Krystel said in an excited whisper to Shannon and Penny, about Sawyer.

'you should ask him to the dance,' Penny told her.

'no, I can't-'

'hey, Sawyer!' Shannon called out, and Sawyer slowed down, the rest of the runners slowing with him to a halt.

'well, hey there, Sticks,' Sawyer leered.

'Krystel has something she wants to ask you!' Penny and Shannon exclaimed in a singsong voice.

'no, I don...' Sawyer raised an eyebrow at her horrible attempt to cover it up. Krystel sighed. 'what are your plans for the dance?' she asked hastily, and the entire cheer squad and track team looked between the cheerleader and the jock.

Sawyer started smirking, and Maddyson knew that he was going to ask her.

'he's taking me!' she blurted out, unable to let this happen. She wasn't jealous...no. she was just looking out for him. Yes. That was it.

Sawyer looked at her in interest, but put his arm around her shoulders.

'that's right,' Sawyer said. 'Blondie here is my date for the evening.'

Several faces dropped. Damn it. This was Sawyer. _Sawyer_. God. And he had a date.

'doesn't mean I can't have fun with the rest of you, Mads won't mind,' he smiled suggestively.

'I'm sure she will, but you _love _screwing your girls over, don't you?' a bitter voice joined the conversation, and Sawyer turned and looked Levana up and down.

'Levana,' Sawyer nodded in greeting.

'Sawyer,' she said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest, which was where his gaze had rested.

He lifted his gaze to her face, but she had turned to the blonde next to him.

'you the blonde bimbo who throws herself at anyone and everyone?' she demanded.

'oh, no you didn't!' Maddyson exclaimed and she lashed out, her perfectly manicured nails, attempting to claw her eyes out.

'Levana,' Jen said tiredly. 'c'mon,' she put a hand on the girls shoulder, but Levana didn't let up her attack on Maddyson.

Jen took a step back.

'okay, have fun,' she smirked as Levana attacked Maddyson again.

.. ..

'uh, it ain't happening.'

'Miss Roux,' the technician said kindly. 'you need to look at the screen. We cannot perform an abortion on you if you don't look at the screen. It's-'

'policy, yeah, I know,' Mallory interrupted. But she maintained her gaze on the wall opposite.

'Miss Roux...please.'

Mallory sighed. 'I seriously have to?' she asked. God, since when did she say "seriously" like that? What the Hell was wrong with her?

'I'm sorry, but yes.'

Mallory slowly turned to the screen and saw a picture which had different shades of black, white and grey. It looked kind of weird. She went to look away again, but something flickered and she was intrigued.

'what...what's that?' she pointed at the flickering, and mentally punched herself in the face. She didn't really want to know, she didn't care, but the curiosity got the better of her.

'that's the baby's heart,' the technician told her. She began pointing out other parts of it. 'this is the amniotic fluid, it's-'

'I know it's where the foetus lives. I'm not stupid,' Mallory snapped. That was more like it. Her usual self.

'and this here, it's the foetus,' she pointed to another part. 'this is its head,' she smiled slightly.

Mallory stared at it, the heartbeat.

She could feel her own heartbeat wildly in her chest, pumping blood through her body, from head to two. To the baby.

She felt her heartbeat at the same time as she saw the flickering on the screen.

They were in sync.

Their heartbeats were in sync.

'damn it,' she breathed so softly the technician couldn't hear her.

She fucking cared.

'I can't do this,' she said.

.. ..

Leo and Zach sat on opposite sides of the common room.

Every now and then they shared a glance and in unison they would look at the time. She should be back. It did not take twelve hours to get test results. It was this that made Leo worried. What if she really did have cancer? She might die this time.

And he just couldn't handle that.

So he sat and waited, did not engage in conversation.

He waited.

.. ..

'oh-my-God-this-is-the-dress!'

Erin's shriek came out in one word, and no one was really surprised. The words had left Erin's mouth a previous three times on their shopping expedition for the perfect Valentine's Day dresses for the dance, and no one would be surprised if it left her mouth another three, or more. So as Erin pulled the dress off the rack and excitedly went to the change rooms, Kate, Ana Lucia and Nila all made a show out of dropping onto the couches in the corner to show how much they hated this.

Erin had announced earlier that day to her dorm – including a pissed off Jen, who Vixen had persuaded to come – that they were all going dress shopping, no excuses. Of course, Erin hadn't actually included Jen in that, but Vixen said to Erin that she should. This small four girl shopping trip had expanded to include Maddyson, Penny, Ana Lucia, and a disgruntled Ziva from the dorm across from them. Ziva had proceeded to drag Nila along with her, and Nila had pulled Libby out the door after her, who had texted Bethany and Charlotte, also from their dorm. Charlotte had assumed this meant Jessica was invited, as where there was one, the other was their too, and Jessica had decided that Syvanna needed to get into Erin's good books. Syvanna, scared at the prospect of talking girl all day long with girls who hated her, pulled Alex after her, who invited the only remaining person from their dorm, feeling bad for Sun. Erin had been told by Sabrina to take Shannon, so only one of them handled the money that they had sent so they could get dresses. Shannon had grabbed Krystel's arm as they left, asking her to save her from a day of "oh-my-God-this-is-the-dress" from Erin, and Krystel had grabbed a scared Rosemary too. Rosemary begged Juliet to come with, saying that she had to impress Jack, like she had wanted to for ages, despite the fact that he was going out with Roma – sort of – and not Juliet.

Mallory and Levana had of course been threatened with bodily harm if they didn't keep Jen sane on the trip, and somehow Raz had invited herself, not that anyone cared. It was Raz, after all. They did start to care as she invited Roma, Claire and Ella with them, Erin was still pissed with them.

Of course, the biggest shock of the day was when Vixen invited Lea, the only girl from their block of dorms still at the school – apart from Lila, but no one had seen her for ages. And even more shocking, she accepted.

So there they were, a huge group of girls, many of them who didn't actually get along, entering shops and trying on dresses, and shoes, and picking out accessories.

They had split up into smaller groups, mostly just their friendship groups, although in a rare event, Vixen chose to be with someone other than Erin – Jen, who obviously needed more help with this.

'what's your colour?' Vixen asked her, looking through the racks of dresses.

'my...colour?' Jen asked hesitantly.

'black, like her heart!' Kate called out from across the room.

'ooh, that's original,' Mallory muttered.

'hmmm...' Vixen ignored Kate. 'I think she might be right. Black...ooh, maybe red, actually!' she exclaimed as she spotted a dress on one of the racks. She all but threw it at Jen and ushered her to the change rooms.

'what's your deal, Greene?' Levana leaned against the wall and stared at Vixen. 'why you so nice to her?'

'she's my friend,' Vixen said. 'and...I know what she does to herself.'

'yeah?' Mallory asked sarcastically. 'you and half your year.'

Mallory's hand brushed across her stomach and Levana's eyes narrowed.

'Vixen!' Jen called out from the change rooms. 'get over here!'

Vixen left the two there and Jen unlocked the door, pulling Vixen in and talking in hushed whispers with her.

Levana looked at Mallory.

Mallory raised an eyebrow.

'are you pregnant?' Levana asked.

'no,' Mallory said way too quickly.

Levana smirked. 'uh huh.'

.. ..

'what is it?' Vixen asked. 'too big? Too small?'

Jen looked into the mirror and moved her hair up in a makeshift bun with her hand and showed Vixen her back.

'wow, Jen,' Vixen breathed, looking at the scars over her shoulders and back.

'yeah,' Jen said.

'we need to find you a dress that doesn't go this low down your back. Preferably with shoulders. Okay?'

'okay,' Jen sighed. 'weirdly enough, I liked this dress,' Jen said.

'very hot,' Vixen joked. 'we'll find you a dress to cover your scars, okay?'

'thanks, Vixx.'

.. ..

'this is it.'

The words left Shannon's mouth in awe as she stared at the light pink dress. It was tight in the top half to show off her great figure, and the bottom part flowed beautifully.

'try it on!' Krystel exclaimed enthusiastically.

Shannon ran to the change rooms excitedly and the others girls rolled their eyes.

Oh yeah.

She was so related to Erin.

.. ..

Mallory sat down next to Jen.

'where's Evans?' she asked.

Jen looked to Mallory, tearing her eyes away in disgust from where Vixen was picking out dresses for Jen to try. 'no idea.'

'your family's crazy, by the way,' she added, closing her eyes to relieve the slowly growing headache. Without seeing her, she knew that Jen had an eyebrow raised. 'Raziya is an alcoholic slut, to put it lightly, Ashai uses steroids, I think, Kalila surely has some problem and you're a self-mutilator.'

'Raz is an alcoholic slut?' Jen asked, amused.

'yeah, completely slutty.'

'pot calling the kettle black,' Jen said, half jokingly.

Mallory opened her eyes and looked at her. 'what are you talking about?'

'you're pregnant,' Jen said. 'I know the signs. My twin sister was once, remember?'

'okay, so I'm pregnant. So what?'

'I call slut,' Jen said, half joking.

'I'm almost seventeen, you're sister was what, thirteen? Fourteen?' Mallory snapped. 'who's the slut now?'

'whoa, Mal, I was just-'

'being a bitch, I know,' Mallory stood up and angrily walked away.

Jen rolled her eyes. 'hormonal...'

.. ..

He couldn't handle it anymore. It had been too long for her to be at the hospital still, so that left one place for her to be.

Leo walked onto the beach and scanned it, hoping to see Lila sitting somewhere on it. She wasn't there, and he was about to leave, but then something caught his eyes.

Leo pulled off his shirt and began swimming out into the water, quickly making his way to the surfboard and pulling himself up onto it with Lila.

'hey,' he said.

'holy Hell,' Lila exclaimed, almost falling off, as Leo pulled her back up so she wouldn't.

'sorry,' he muttered. 'so...how'd it...go at the hospital?' he asked.

He actually looked at her properly, and he noticed the tear streaks down her face. Leo scooted closer to her on the surfboard.

'kiss me,' Lila whispered.

'what?' he asked and before he could say anything else, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

'Lila!' he pushed her away, as gently as he could. Sure, he wanted this, but not under these circumstances. 'what happened?'

Lila sighed. 'do you remember last time?' she asked. 'the nausea, the vomiting? The hair loss? My skin being so raw from the radiation that I couldn't be touched by anyone for a long time?'

'you...it's really back, isn't it?' Leo choked out.

'friggin' kiss me, Leo,' she hissed darkly. She moved even closer and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

'I don't want to die, I don't want to friggin' die, Leo!' she exclaimed through her tears. 'I don't want it to be so I can't touch anyone at all. Especially you. I love you Leo.'

'I love you too, Lila,' he told her.

'no, no, no! Not love. I'm _in _love with you, Leo. And I know you're in love with me too.'

'more than you could possibly know,' he told her.

.. ..

**Leo/Lila for the win! But Lila's cancers back :( **

**In better news, Mallory couldn't go through with the abortion! But Jen and Levi both figured it out and Mal's getting pissed at them...**

**I think I'm postponing the dance for another chapter, sadly enough. **

**Please review.**


	32. Control

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 30: Control**

_You don't know me, I'm not who you think I am  
You don't own me, your wish is not my command  
Oh oh oh oh  
You think you're in control  
You think you're in control  
Control, control, control  
You think you're in control – __**Control by Boa**_

**.. ..**

'really?' Bo asked in shock.

'yes,' Jessica and Charlotte said in perfect unison.

'Mallory...Roux?' he just had to make sure. It might have been another Mallory – but then again, Roux, Wicked Witch of the East, Red, was the only Mallory at the school.

'how many other Mallory's do you know?' Charlotte asked.

'and she's pregnant?' Bo asked.

'yeah. knocked up. Bun in the oven, luv,' Jessica rolled her eyes.

'and it's not yours, is it?' Charlotte asked.

Bo laughed. 'like she would have slept with me. I wish.'

'at least you're honest,' Jessica said, flirting openly.

Bo miraculously ignored her and took out his phone as he walked away, dialling a number.

'hey, Nadine,' Bo said hurriedly.

'hey, Bo,' he could hear the smile in her voice. 'what's up?'

'your sister tells you everything, right?' he asked.

'yes...' she was slightly suspicious as to where this was going.

'well, apparently she's pregnant. Is it true?' he asked bluntly.

'no,' Nadine had paused slightly before answering, she wasn't as skilled as Mallory was in the lying department, and Bo knew her to be lying to protect Mallory.

'okay...' he trailed off.

Bo heard a long beep and then nothing.

He laughed.

She had hung up on him.

Oh yeah. Mallory was so pregnant.

.. ..

'I'm not going,' Lea said as she leant against the wall.

'uh...why?' Matt asked, and being a guy, he did not understand what she meant by the way she looked longingly at the dress clutched in her hands.

'because I'm fat,' she said miserably.

'you're...just pregnant, Lea,' he said, somehow patient despite the fact she had been bitching about it before she even got her dress. 'and besides, you'll look hot. You always do. Ask anyway. Ask Darren. He especially thinks it,' he winked.

'Matt,' she said patiently. 'I will not be getting back together with Darren. And if that's all you're interested in, getting me back with him, if that's the only reason we're now friends, please leave now.'

Matt made to lead, and Lea's face dropped.

'don't worry, chill,' he grinned. 'I'm not leaving.'

'yes you are,' Lea said. 'I need to get ready.'

'I thought you weren't going?'

There was a pause, and then-

'shut up.'

.. ..

'hey, Jen?' a voice asked.

Levana's eyes narrowed and she looked up at Sin, Jen following her gaze a moment later.

'Sinbad,' Jen said coolly.

'Jendayi,' he returned. 'tell me, are you going to the dance?' he asked.

Levana's eyes turned to slits, and Sin wondered if she could even see him now.

'I am,' Jen said. 'it's compulsory, so I'm going. But not with you.'

'ooh...' Sin faked being hurt by the comment.

'disappear,' Levana said airily.

Sin left and Levana turned to Jen.

'you should ask what's-his-face to the dance,' Levana said.

'who?'

'the guy you may or may not like,' she clarified. 'to make Sin jealous.'

Jen looked across the grounds to see Sammy talking with Kate and Sawyer.

She smirked.

.. ..

Bo looked thoroughly confused.

It wasn't this that worried Radovan, it wasn't unusual for Bo to be confused. What worried him was that Bo looked like he was concentrating, concentrating on something other than undressing Mallory with his eyes. And Bo was thinking hard, and it was on something other than a way to sleep with the hottest girl in the school, in what Bo said – Mallory.

'penny for your thoughts, hey?' Radovan asked.

'the Lewis twins told me something interesting...' Bo trailed off. 'but I can't work out if it's true.'

'what is it?' Radovan asked.

'apparently Mallory's pregnant,' Bo shrugged and went back to thinking, which was good, because he didn't see his brothers face fall, wondering if it was true.

Radovan sighed. People loved making stuff up about Mallory. He doubted it was true.

But if it was, he was sure Mallory would tell him.

.. ..

'Vixen, babe!'

Vixen stopped in her tracks. The only person who called her babe was Erin, but was definitely not the loud authoritative voice of Erin Rutherford, rather it was the quieter, albeit as familiar voice of Boone Carlyle, Erin's stepbrother.

She heard Boone catch up with her, and she started walking again, remembering something Erin taught her.

She was the one being followed, she was in control of the conversation.

'call me babe again, and you'll regret it,' Vixen said.

'okay,' he was quite unsure why Vixen was threatening him, or what she was going to do if he called her babe again. Probably think of it when it happened.

'so Boone, how are you?' she said conversationally.

'I'm good. You?'

'fine,' she said. In control. 'now, what do you want?'

'want to go to the dance with me?' he asked.

Vixen stopped.

She was so not in control.

'uh, um, I...I have to check with Erin. Just make sure it's okay, you know? Might be awkward for her,' she said, so completely flustered.

And with that she hurried away.

Control.

.. ..

Later that night, many of the guys were in the gymnasium, where the dance was being held, waiting for the girls to walk in.

They walked in the room in small groups, as if by themselves would get them targeted somehow.

No. That wasn't true.

Jen walked in alone, wearing a dark purple dress with a slit up the side, showing off her leg, a dress that showed off her figure nicely, without showing her shoulders and back. She had walked to the back of the room, where Sammy, Darren and Sawyer were currently spiking the punch with vodka. She must have said something surprising, because Darren and Sawyer looked shocked beyond all belief, but Sammy smiled and nodded.

At that moment, Erin, Vixen and Kate walked in, making a scene, Erin calling out a hello to everyone she saw, Vixen giggling at her antics, and Kate rolling her eyes and laughing. Erin was wearing a light blue dress, which went to the floor at the back, but not at the front, showing off her prized possessions – her legs. Vixen was wearing a silver floor length dress and a sparkling necklace and earring set. Kate wore a long green dress which obviously flowed outwards if she spun. The three girls slowly went to different people – Erin went to flirt with Matt, who stared at her chest the entire time, Kate went to Jack, and Vixen joined Boone – Erin had okayed it.

Shannon, Krystel, Rosemary and Juliet all came in together, all of them looking beautiful. Shannon was wearing the pink dress which she had stated was "it", Krystel wore a hot pink dress which was like a corset at the back, Rosemary was wearing a light yellow dress which was very low cut and Juliet wore a long purplish-pink dress, with a matching handbag. Shannon joined Bo, berating him for the hundredth time for sleeping with her when he had a girlfriend, Rosemary went to Charlie, Darren and Sin, talking to her friends, Juliet joined Kate and Jack, glaring at Kate's flirtation, and Krystel went to flirt with Sawyer, but was intercepted.

The person intercepting her was Maddyson, with what could only be called her posse: Ziva, Ana Lucia, Penny, Beth and Nila. Penny was wearing a long strapless pink dress, and she was drifting over to Desmond. Ana Lucia also had a strapless dress, but hers was light blue, and she went to talk to Zach. Ziva was wearing a dark grey – almost black – dress and with Nila by her side in a purple dress with spaghetti straps, they walked over to Sayid and Hayder. Beth and Maddyson were the only two left now, Beth wearing a beautiful green dress, not even touching the floor, and Maddyson's was the opposite, her black dress dragging on the floor slightly. The two walked over to Sawyer, and Bethany gave Krystel a menacing look, telling her one thing, and one thing only: back off. Sawyer was Maddyson's, not hers.

Roma and Raz walked in gracefully, Raz's pink strapless dress going to just above the knees, although there was an translucent pink over layer, going to the floor on the back and either side of the dress, but not the front. Roma wore a vibrant blue and green dress to her knees, the two of them looked stunning, different to the rest of them wearing floor length dresses. Roma joined Jack, Kate and Juliet, giving Jack a kiss, relaying that the other two should back the Hell off, and Raz joined Austin.

Not long after them, Claire – who was Switzerland in the Roma and Raz vs. Lea fight of the dorm – walked in with Ella – who was definitely on Lea's side – and Lea herself. Claire found herself drifting to where Matt was talking loudly, her blue floor length dress with the black belt shimmering in the light as she moved. Ella went to talk to her brother, Ben, in her pale green dress just past the knees, and Lea was left standing there in her to her knees blue dress, with an over layer translucent part, like Raz's.

Next to arrive were Sun in her bright orange dress, who went straight to Jin, Alex in her red dress, who went over to Karl, much to the disappointment of Ben and Ella, and then Libby in her pink dress, who initiated a conversation with Hurley straight away.

Soon after them, the Lewis twins and Syvanna entered. Charlotte in her long blue dress joined Daniel quickly, but no one was too surprised about that. Jessica had a black dress with some weird patterns on, and she walked to Dak after a moment of talking to Syvanna. For awhile, Syvanna stood there, awkward in her pale yellow dress, until Chad came over and tried to pick her up.

An hour into it, Levana in her golden dress arrived, technically gatecrashing because she wasn't actually a student there. She soon found Jen, and no one paid her any mind, apart from Sawyer who stared at her chest for a few minutes before she shot daggers at him.

Leo scanned the dance, he kind of hoped that she had slipped in unnoticed, not that she was standing him up. Hours beforehand, they had left the ocean and she asked him if he could drop her off downtown, saying she had some serious shopping to do, because he was obviously taking her to the dance that night, but now he wasn't sure if she would show.

She had promised though.

And true to her word, Lila walked through the doors of the gymnasium, wearing a long dark green dress. She walked up to Leo and gave him a small smile, leaning up to kiss him softly.

When they broke away, she didn't see the look on Zach's face at what he had just witnessed, and she didn't see him leave through the doors she had just entered from.

As he left, Mallory walked in, wearing a dark green dress, which had reminded her of a certain colour she had seen in someone's eyes, and she scanned the gymnasium, missing Bo staring at her stomach.

.. ..

'formal...' Jen muttered angrily under her breath. 'compulsory...sucks...'

'come on, Jen,' Levi said brightly – well, as brightly as she could. 'it will be fun, girl.'

Whereas Levi was known as one of the bitches, she was also known too like these kind of events, and she was wearing a long golden dress that contrasted greatly with her dark skin and hair.

'where's red?' Levi asked.

'no fucking idea, don't care,' Jen said.

Levi tilted her head to the side. 'you and I, we once had a fight like this, remember? Went our separate ways for awhile, and we've never been the same. Don't let that happen to you two, okay?' she said seriously. Suddenly her jaw dropped. 'wow, she looks good.'

She nodded her head towards the door, where Mallory had just entered in a long deep green dress.

From near Jen and Levi, another group of people stood, Bojan and Radovan among them.

Bojan opened his mouth in awe and began walking over there, not caring if she was apparently pregnant. This was Mallory. She'd probably get an abortion anyway.

Levi quickly intercepted him. 'hey, Rush,' she said, pretending to be slightly drunk. 'wanna dance?'

Bojan, although he wanted Mallory, had always wanted her, knew he would never get the chance of being close to Levi again; she was leaving at the end of the week. He smiled and nodded, taking her hand to the dance floor.

Levi looked over her shoulder at Radovan, who couldn't believe it had been that easy.

Jen looked at Radovan and smiled slightly, nodding her head to Mallory. Jen didn't particularly like Radovan, but she knew he was better than Bojan, and she knew that he treated Mallory right. That was good enough for her.

By this time, Mallory had sat down at the side of the room, and hadn't seen what her not-friends were doing behind the scenes.

Radovan walked up to her, and extended his hand to her.

'want to dance?' he asked.

Mallory looked around quickly, to see people were watching them, waiting for her to punch him. Had it really come to that? Was she that predictable?

Sure, she didn't want people whispering about her, but then again, they did anyway, about anything.

Mallory smiled, the first genuine smile most people at the school had seen from her, and took his hand.

'I would love to,' she said.

.. ..

**Ooh, Mallory is allowing people to know now. Hmmm...**

**And Bo is definitely going to be stirring up trouble with this. **

**And this Sin/Jen/Sammy thing is getting fun. Can you believe that the main love triangles have the Wicked Witches involved somehow? It just doesn't seem likely...**

**And here's something everyone keeps asking me: THE FATHER OF MALLORY'S BABY WILL NOT BE FEATURED AGAIN, MOST LIKELY!**

**Okay? :)**

**Reviews?**


	33. Author's Note

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. So, the end of the school year is fast approaching (only a few months), and this is about the time prospective students look for a new school. So I decided to accept new characters for the new year. And yes, this does mean that many of the seniors will be gone, but a few will stay in the area, and a few more will have to repeat the year. So...**

**I need the following:**

**Two senior girls, and one of them has to be a... Regina George type character (you've all seen Mean Girls, right? If not, a completely vain, moderately bitchy Queen Bee type). Two senior boys. Two Junior girls, and one of them has to be a new Wicked Witch. Two Junior boys. Six Sophomore girls. Eight Sophomore boys.**

**Or, about that. **

**Cliques to think about:**

**Popular: they know they're the top of the social ladder, and love it. Most of the time, they're cheerleaders and jocks. Current popular's are people like Erin, Vixen, Maddyson, Shannon, Lila for girls, and Sawyer, Leo, Boone, Chad, and the like.**

**The "bad" crowd: the people who don't care for rules, and who drink, smoke and use a lot. Current "bad" crowd consists of Sawyer, Maddyson, Darren, Matt, Charlie, Rosemary, Sin and Sammy.**

**Nerds: the people who are usually straitlaced and book smart and whatnot. At the moment, basically Zach, Juliet, Daniel, Seamus, Ash and people like that.**

**Bitches: okay, these people are the completely cruel people no one else approaches. At all. Current Bitches are Mallory and Jendayi. But as you know (if you're not new to this story) is Jen is a senior and Mallory a junior, so Mallory needs a new friend. So what I'm asking is for a new Bitch.**

**Musicians: I don't have an actual clique of this yet, but basically the music freaks. **

**Theatre Geeks: like the musicians, I don't have a clique of this yet, but there will be. Basically the people really into theatre.**

**Of course, I've still got many people who wander between groups, so you can have combinations of these.**

**Here's the slightly altered form:**

Full name (including common nicknames):

Sawyer's nicknames:

Age (no higher than 18):

Grade (10, 11 or 12):

Gender:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing Style:

Which clique (if any) they belong to:

Why they came to the School:

Past:

Interests/Hobbies:

Strengths:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pairings:

Best classes:

Worst classes:

Are they part of a team or club? (Track, basketball, football, chess, cheerleading, ect.):

Possession (any important things they own like Eko's Jesus stick or Dan's journal):

Languages they speak:

Weaknesses:

Catchphrases:

Song to describe them (optional, but would be appreciated):

Alcohol? Drugs? Smoking? Sex? Parties?

Plot ideas?

What job they want when they're older:

Misc.:

**Each person can only submit two each, for now. Also, it doesn't matter if you've already got two in the story, this is for a new year, so that doesn't count.**


	34. Express Yourself

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 31: Express Yourself**

_Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real  
Express yourself you've got to make him, express himself – __**Express Yourself by Madonna**_

.. ..

'interesting colour you're wearing,' Radovan whispered in Mallory's ear, and she smiled.

'it reminded me of something I love,' she told him. It was true, actually. When she had been shopping, she had seen many dresses, but none that caught her eye, until she saw the green dress which was the exact shade of green that were Radovan's eyes.

'me?' he asked.

'nah, just your eyes,' she let out a quiet laugh and he laughed along with her as they danced close together.

'everyone's staring,' Mallory said softly as she looked around.

'let them,' he shrugged.

'I want to kiss you right now,' she muttered, kind of annoyed at how weak she was around him.

'if you don't mind about the talk that will go around, please do so,' he told her. 'because I want to kiss you too.'

Mallory gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

.. ..

'we did good,' Levana observed the Radovan and Mallory dance in interest, and around the room, many other people were staring at them too. This was one of the biggest bitches of the school, and she was dancing with Radovan – more to the point, she seemed to be having a good time with him, and he seemed to enjoy her company.

'yeah,' Jen lifted the punch to her lips. 'we did,' she sighed.

'firstly, you do know that's spiked, right?' Levana said. Jen nodded and took a mouthful. 'and two, are you being bitter because you don't have what she has?'

'shut up, Levi,' Jen muttered, and Levana seemed to pluck Sammy out of thin air next to them.

'you want to dance with Jen, Jen wants to dance with you,' she said. 'discuss.'

And with that, Levana walked away, to where she had just seen Sawyer leave to go smoke outside.

'so you want to dance with me?' Sammy asked.

Jen glowered after Levana.

.. ..

She saw him leaning against the wall, just a silhouette, the only light from the ember on the end of his cigarette. She knew he wasn't looking at her, he would have said some inappropriate, so she walked over and took the cigarette from his mouth, taking a long drag.

He turned and looked at her in surprise as she blew the smoke right into his face.

'so you're out here, and the slut is inside,' she said. 'surprise, surprise.'

'you got a nice right hook in before,' Sawyer said. 'with Maddyson.'

'yeah? well, you did teach me how to fight, remember, James?' she said, taking a step closer to him, tempting him.

And he was sure tempted.

He leant down and went to kiss her. He stopped right before he touched her lips.

'you want to know why I broke up with you, Lev?' Sawyer asked.

'I believe you actually cheated on me, and I dumped your ass,' she interrupted.

'well, want to know why I cheated on you?' he asked.

'may as well,' she shrugged, trying to remain indifferent.

'because even back then, even when you were the leader of the school, you were still a heartless bitch,' he said matter-of-factly.

'you...well, I'm heartless now, but I wasn't then. I only am now because of you.'

Levana swiftly walked back inside and Sawyer stood there and stared after her.

It was official.

Girls were confusing.

.. ..

What. An. Idiot.

Why the Hell would Radovan go for Mallory? It made no sense to Bo. Or maybe...maybe, Radovan was doing it for him. Yeah, he would do that...wouldn't he?

Bo saw his chance, as Mallory quickly left Radovan, saving Jen – who she was apparently not talking to, what the Hell? – from Sammy's flirting.

Bo quickly went over to them.

.. ..

'I don't need your help, Mal,' Jen hissed.

'well, you got it anyway, Jen,' Mallory crossed her arms over her chest as Bo joined them.

'hey, ladies,' he smiled charmingly and Jen immediately left. 'guess it's just you and me, huh?' he asked Mallory, who ignored him.

He reached over the table and got some punch. 'here,' he passed it to Mallory.

'someone spike it?' she wondered.

'yeah,' he shrugged. He would so get her. She liked drinking, the only way she would refuse it was if she was really pregnant.

'sorry, Nadine thinks I drink too much and told me to go off alcohol for a month or two,' Mallory lied easily.

'oh, so it has nothing to do with being pregnant, huh?' he asked.

Mallory gasped. 'you-'

'looks like I have something against you now. You still thinking about telling Nadine?' he wondered, smirking.

'you-' she began again before sighing. 'no, I'm not.'

Mallory glared at him.

'damn it!' she realized suddenly. 'you...you're gonna use this against me for a long, long time, aren't you? As blackmail?'

'yeah,' he admitted.

Mallory wrenched his punch out of his hand again, and threw it in his face before storming off, out of the gym.

'uh, what did you say to her?' Radovan demanded as he approached.

'just asked about her being pregnant,' Bo shook his head to get the liquid out, but to no avail.

'did you know that Mal and I are actually dating?' Radovan asked him and pressed on before he could put his surprise in words. 'yeah, since Christmas. And we've been kissing since the start of the school year. And, I actually love that girl, so stop being an asshole to her,' Radovan told him before he followed Mallory out.

'wow,' Bo stared after him.

How the Hell had he missed that?

.. ..

Jen went outside, intending to walk back to the dorms. Bloody Sin. Bloody Sammy. Bloody Bo.

She hated them all.

Just guys in general. They always caused trouble, always broke your heart, always made you want to kill yourself.

She hated them all.

'Jen?' a hesitant voice said from in front of her.

Jen looked up to see Sin leaning against the wall.

'what do you want?' she sighed.

'you seem a bit...drunk,' he decided on, he knew she would hit him if he said upset or sad or you know, _heartbroken_. 'just wanted to see if you're okay – if you can make it back to the dorms okay,' he covered.

Jen tilted her head to the side. 'do you actually love me, Sinbad?'

He nodded, knowing he couldn't find the words to express how much.

She tilted her head to the other side. 'and do you want to sleep with me right now and never mention it again?' she asked.

'what?' he was completely surprised.

'I just...I need someone now. And you're all I've got,' she admitted. 'so do you want to hook up with me, no strings attached?'

Sin smirked at her.

God, he loved her.

.. ..

Darren moodily watched as Lea kissed Matt's cheek, just after they finished dancing together. What was Matt playing at?

Darren walked over to them, and grabbed Matt's arm, pulling him away from Lea.

'hey, Dar-' Matt began, but was interrupted with Darren punching him in the face.

'Dude! What the Hell?' Matt demanded.

'Darren!' Lea admonished.

'you said that you were trying to get her to see she needs me, and now you go back on your word and try to get with her?' Darren demanded of Matt.

'Dude, do you actually _see _what's going on?' Matt wondered. 'or are you too stoned to realize?'

'guys!' Lea exclaimed, placing a hand on her stomach as Darren went to hit Matt again.

'Lea, darling, what's wrong?' Roma, in heels and all, had dashed across the room at the distressed look on Lea's face and placed a hand on her ex-friend's arm.

'Harmony Eden or Holly Ava?' Lea asked her.

'Leanne, what's wrong?' Roma said urgently, thinking something was up with the baby.

'I need you to answer, Roma! I need your input. Harmony Eden or Holly Ava?'

'uh...Harmony Eden,' Roma was distracted by Lea's pained expression. 'Lea, why?'

'because you're the only one who cares about me!' she almost shrieked. 'to these two I'm a possession, to Sin I was a good lay, to Vixen I'm the bitch who ruined her chance with Darren by maybe getting pregnant by him, to Jack I'm his pregnant screw up of a sister, to...to you I'm actually somebody...aren't I?' she asked.

'oh, of course you are,' Roma threw her arms around the girl and held her as tight as possible, with Lea's stomach between them. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I will so break up with him, if you want me to. Chicks before dicks, right?'

Lea let out a laugh.

'I've missed you so much,' she said simply.

And with that, the two girls walked out of the gym, arm in arm, to catch each other up with their lives.

.. ..

Radovan searched the night, for any sign of where Mallory had gone and was now. It was so dark he had no idea, but then he heard a sound.

'well, of course he figured it out from that, Nay!' he heard an exclamation of exasperation come from up on one of the hills, by a tree.

He began walking there.

'you are the world's worst liar!' Mallory continued into the phone. 'God, I hate you!'

Mallory threw the phone against the tree and it smashed. To her, this was not enough and she went and punched the tree repeatedly, an act that made Radovan rush quicker to her.

'hey, hey, hey,' he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from the tree, and even in the dim moonlight he could see the bloody and shredded knuckles she had now.

'you break anything?' he asked, taking a hold of her hand lightly. Mallory shook her head and she leaned into him, and he loosely put his arms around her.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Mallory started shaking from unheard sobs and his grip tightened around her.

He was completely helpless. He had no idea what to do. This was Mallory. Mallory friggin' Roux. She was strong as steel and as cold as ice.

And she was crying.

'Mal...' he said soothingly into her ear.

'I'm...pregnant,' she choked out.

'I know,' he said.

'why...why are you still here then?' she asked. 'why haven't you left me then?'

'because I love you,' he rolled his eyes at her ignorance. 'and you need me.'

Mallory sniffed. 'you're...why are you so good to me?'

'again with the whole "I love you" thing,' he sighed.

'I don't deserve you,' she murmured.

.. ..

**Aww. Mal/Rad love, he's sticking by her! **

**And Bo got told! Hehe.**

**Okay, here's the accepted list of the new characters and basically their role:**

**Seniors:**

**Jasmine "Jazz" Rivers – The girl who really doesn't care what others think of her.**

**Zooey Malone – the completely vain new to the whole bitch game, Queen Bee.**

**Gabriella "Brie" Hadasa – the deeply religious girl who definitely does not fit in at the school.**

**Nick Pullman – the good guy, very naive when it comes to life and love.**

**Anthony "Tony" Walker – the reckless and fearless band member.**

**Juniors:**

**Emiliana Pawlowski – the completely introverted exchange student from Poland.**

**Brooklyn "Brooke" Hall – fresh out of juvenile detention, Brooke is a whirlwind of adventure and mystery.**

**Irisi "Iris" Abdou – unlike her flirtatious sisters, Raz and Lila, and her bitchy sister Jen, Iris is quiet and modest.**

**I STILL NEED THE BITCH LIKE MAL AND JEN!**

**Tyler "Ty" Jones – a boy who ran away from home with his sister, and became what he ran from.**

**Jason "Jay" Rivers – much like his friends Darren and Matt before him, Jay got kicked out of his old school.**

**Sophomores:**

**Cerise Jacobson – is a slut. Nothing more to it. She's hot, and she knows it, she loves to tease.**

**Christina "Chrissy" Barberry – the half sister of Ty, Chrissy is slightly introverted, not entirely sure where to go from here.**

**Kiya Abdou – the blood sister of Lila, Kiya moves to get away from the drama of her family. Obviously, she hasn't heard of the shenanigans of Dharma Academy.**

**Alejandra "Ally" Vasquez – this sidekick of Chloe is much like Vixen is to Erin: always there for her, but not as dramatic as her.**

**Chloe Edwards – Chloe is what some would call a Queen Bee in training, who believes the world revolves around her.**

**I ALSO NEED SIX BOYS AND FOR THIS YEAR.**

**So yeah... I already have some interest plots for them.**

**Please review?**

**And please, those characters I need?**


	35. Who's To Say

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 32: Who's To Say**

_And who's to say that we're not good enough?  
And who's to say that this is not our love?  
Mother don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose  
'Cause they'd bleed before you  
And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose  
It's too late now, I hold on to this life I found  
And who's to say we won't burn it out?  
And who's to say we won't sink in doubt?  
Who's to say that we won't fade to gray?  
Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know - __**Who's To Say by Vanessa Carlton**_

_**.. ..**_

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

.. ..

They were the most talked about news on campus.

And usually, the fact that her love life was on display for all to scrutinize, would piss her off beyond all Hell, but now, Mallory found she really didn't give a damn.

So what if she was dating Radovan? She would much rather them talk about that then about her pregnancy, but after a well worded threat from Mallory, Radovan and Nadine, Bo decided to keep his mouth shut.

So Mallory ignored the stares of disbelief, the glares that relayed he should be with someone else, who was not a bitch. She just ignored the stares and sat or walked with Radovan, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

At this moment, they were sitting side by side in Biology, taking down notes. Mallory, ignoring the burn she felt on her back from most people in the room staring at them, especially Bo, tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, scrawling on it quickly, before passing it to Radovan.

Radovan looked down at it.

_What are you doing later?_

He began writing, and she abandoned reading the notes from the front of the room and instead read as Radovan wrote.

_I don't know. Why?_

_I have an ultrasound at 4:30._

She paused and Radovan looked at her questionably.

_And I'm scared_, she wrote. It was easier to write it down then it was to say it, she realized. _So, I'm asking you_

She paused again and Radovan started writing, knowing she would never admit it herself.

_Do you want me to come with you, Mal?_

Mallory paused yet again, and then nodded quickly. He went to actually say something, but she stood up quickly, and whispered one word: "nausea".

She quickly left the room, and although no one cared, everyone noticed. Bo opened his mouth to ask across the room at his brother – Mallory would deserve it, after all – but Radovan shot him the biggest death glare he had ever given anyone, and that combined with bell going for the next class, made Bo shut his mouth.

Everyone left the room, Bo and Radovan being the last two people in there.

'Dude, what's your problem?' Radovan demanded.

'My problem?' Bo scoffed. 'you get with the chick I've been after for years, and I'm the one who is high or something?'

'yeah,' Radovan snapped. 'because all you wanted her for was to sleep with her. I, however, care for her.'

'you wanted her to sleep with her too,' Bo argued. 'seeing as she's knocked up and all.'

'she is not pregnant by me,' Radovan informed him. 'that guy over Christmas, and it doesn't even matter who he is.'

Bo let out a laugh. 'well, that confirms my suspicions once and for all. Four words for you: she is using you,' he said slowly.

'and how would you know this?' he demanded.

'because it's Mallory friggin' Roux!' he almost yelled.

'and what, I'm such a heartless bitch that it's a friggin' miracle that I care about him?'

The two turned to the doorway where Mallory was standing.

'you heard?' the two asked in unison.

'every word,' she actually entered the room and started walking over to them. The twins looked completely scared at what she was going to do.

She opened her mouth but was cut off from another voice in the doorway.

'Rush's and Roux!' Arzt called out. 'what are you still doing here? You should be at your next class and not be using my science room as your personal soap opera drama!'

The three sighed and picked up their books and left in unison.

'the three of us really need to talk,' Mallory stated. And with that she began walking off, hoping the two were following her.

They did.

.. ..

'happy eighteenth!'

Lila looked up as Leo entered the room and smiled brightly at her.

'oh, is it your birthday, dear?' one of the older women hooked up to the chemo asked Lila.

'yes, Sue, it is,' Lila glowered at Leo. 'Leo Pasanda, I hate you.'

'and why is that?' Leo asked as he sat on the armrest of her chair.

He put his arm around her and she shrugged it off. 'you said you'd drive me here, and I had to get Zach to. You lied.'

'yeah, well, I had a good reason,' he said in his defence as he fished around in his pocket. He produced a small box and passed it to her. 'I was getting you your birthday present,' he explained.

'I hate you even more,' she said but begrudgingly opened it. She smiled at what was inside.

'it's a promise ring,' he told her. 'with it, I promise to love you, to always be your best friend, and to always be here for you.'

Lila stared at it before she threw her arms around Leo's neck, hugging him tightly.

'I love you too,' she told him, putting it on. She went to kiss him, but stopped suddenly, turning and throwing up in the basin on her lap. Leo, who had been with her the first time she had cancer, knew the drill. He pulled her hair out of her face and his arm around her shoulder.

'just kiss me on the top of the head,' she said miserably when she finished throwing up.

Leo did so and she sighed, leaning into him. This was going to be a long day.

.. ..

Juliet cautiously walked over to Zach who was glaring at nothing in particular, just angry in general.

'hey,' she sat down next to him. 'what's wrong?' she wondered.

'why do people have to lead other people on?' he asked her.

'I...I guess they don't realise they're doing it?' she left it as a question.

'Juliet, seriously,' he sighed.

'maybe...maybe...I don't know, Zach,' she sighed as she heard a laugh from Sawyer and Maddyson passing the two.

She sighed.

.. ..

'why are we talking in here?' Bo asked as he followed Mallory and Radovan into Mallory's dorm room.

'three reasons,' Mallory began. 'one, my roommates are all at classes, so we're safe. Two, I need to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. Thr-'

'charming,' Radovan said dryly.

'three,' she continued, shooting him a look. 'I feel like everyone can see my small baby bump, so I am changing my clothes.'

They stared at her.

'moving on,' she said. 'start talking Bo, about why you're so pissed.'

'this whole calm thing you've got going on is freaking me out,' Bo said. Mallory ignored him and they followed her into the bathroom as she began to brush her teeth.

'firstly, what the Hell?' Bo demanded. 'do you really hate me this much that you would choose my brother over me?'

'oh corve I woov,' Mallory's words were muffled.

Radovan suppressed a smile.

'secondly, what does he have that I don't?' Bo continued.

Mallory spat out the toothpaste. 'do you really want me to answer that?' when he didn't reply, she pressed on. 'for one, a heart. A brain. The ability to not be a Manwhore. Shall I continue?'

'...no,' he said.

Mallory walked out of the bathroom, and began searching her drawers.

'so, did I tell that I think she's using you?' Bo said conversationally to Radovan, who rolled his eyes.

Across the room, Mallory threw an ornament – maybe Shannon's? – at Bo and it hit him square in the chest.

Bo let out a string of profanities and Mallory ignored him, taking off her t-shirt and Bo suddenly stopped, staring at her.

'again, with the whole undressing me with your eyes thing,' Mallory snapped.

'well, you've half done it for me!' he exclaimed and Radovan hit him in the chest, hard.

The door of the dorm opened and three people walked in.

'ever heard of knocking?' Mallory snapped, not even bothering to turn around to see who it was.

'what are you doing, giving them a striptease?' Nadine asked sarcastically to Mallory, from next to Levana and Jen.

Bo got a mischievous grin on his face.

'no!' Mallory, Nadine and Radovan exclaimed at the same time.

'she's not giving you a striptease,' Nadine added. 'seeing as you know, you're _my _boyfriend. And she happens to be your brothers boyfriend. And my sister.'

Bo's face fell. 'it was just a suggestion...' he muttered.

Mallory finished getting dressed and then she threw her arms around Nadine.

'I really need you for this,' Mallory whispered in French, so no one knew what she was saying.

'I know,' Nadine said simply.

.. ..

'okay!' Miss Chandler called out later that day in the auditorium. 'we start tonight, people! But before we start, I would like to announce something else. Ms Mills and the dancers that came with her, Levana, Nora and Menna, have come to their decision on who to give the internship to.'

A hush grew over the auditorium, all the dancers praying, hoping.

Ms Mills took the front of the stage and looked out at them. 'you were all very good dancers, but we only have one place. The person who has gotten the internship, we've been keeping an eye on her for years, watching her grow as a dancer. And she is exceptional. So it is with great pleasure that I award the internship to Jendayi Abdou.'

Groans emitted around the room, they could not believe how the Wicked Witches got everything. Mallory got Radovan and Jen got the internship.

Jen smiled, wider than anyone thought was possible for her, and Mallory put her arms around her friend. Nadine congratulated her and Raz called a begrudging congratulations across the room at her sister.

Ash turned around in his seat, for Jen was behind him and spoke softly to her.

'I bet Min would be proud of you,' he told her.

Jen gave him a smile. 'I think she would be.'

.. ..

Lea nervously sat in the office, waiting for the principal to join her. She had no idea what Mr Alpert wanted to speak with her, but maybe it had something to do with her pregnancy.

'Leanne,' the voice behind her alerted her to his presence. He walked in and took a seat behind the desk. 'how are you?' he asked kindly.

'uh...good,' she settled on, puzzled by the kindness. Many people didn't show her kindness.

'and when's the baby due?' he asked.

'um, two, three weeks,' she placed a hand on her stomach. 'I think I'm gonna have to find a small place just off campus, we can do that right?' she asked.

'that's what I asked to see you about,' he told her. 'your parents called me, expressing the same concern, and at their insistence, it was made apparent that the best choice for you would be to have your own dorm room, for you and your child.'

Lea raised an eyebrow. 'for real?' she asked.

'yes,' he said, amused at her reaction. 'and while we're at it, what are you going to do about classes next year?'

'what, you mean with a baby and all?' she asked.

'yes.'

'um...I honestly don't know,' she confessed.

'well, next week, everyone is going to start picking their subjects for next year, and I'm sympathetic to your case, and if you would like to choose now, you can. There was a girl, a few years ago now, who had a child for the duration of her senior year, and I believe that she only did three subjects as opposed to the six everyone else does.'

She tilted her head to the side. 'thanks, Mr Alpert.'

He handed her a subject selection form, and explained it to her, before she left.

As she left, she accidently elbowed a girl.

'sorry,' they both exclaimed at the same time. The girls eyes skimmed over Lea's huge stomach, and actually looked at her.

'cute jacket,' the girl said.

'thanks. Cute boots,' Lea returned.

'thanks. I'm Jazz,' she introduced.

'Lea,' she smiled back.

'Jasmine! Come on!' a frazzled woman exclaimed, walking into the office that Lea had just left.

The two girls shared another smile and parted ways.

.. ..

Mallory drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair, nervous. Sure, she had seen her baby before, but that had been a spur of the moment thing, something she had never thought she would have to do.

Radovan gently placed his hand over Mallory's, and she stopped drumming her fingers.

'Mallory Roux?' a doctor called out.

Mallory, Nadine and Radovan stood up in unison and Mallory shook from nervousness.

Here we go.

.. ..

'this is so the best way to spend an eighteenth,' Jen said sarcastically, and Lila looked up to see her sit down in front of them at the hospital, Raz and Ash by her side.

'hey,' Lila said and Raz and Ash each gave her a hug.

'happy birthday, Lila,' Jen handed her a pretty big box.

Lila rolled her eyes at the present, but opened it anyway, to see a few dozen headscarves.

'these are actually yours already, but they're just sent from home,' Jen explained and picked up a hot pink one that was so Lila from the top. 'apart from this one. This one is from me to you,' she said.

'thanks, Jen,' Lila smiled. 'and tell me, why are you smiling so much?'

'yeah, it's freaky,' Leo agreed, and Jen shot him a look.

'she got the dance internship,' Ash explained.

'no big deal,' Jen added.

Lila clapped in happiness and then hugged her tightly.

'as sweet as this is, I have to go, Lila,' Leo told her. 'the blood tests to tell us who the father of Lea's baby is are coming back. I'll be back though.'

'okay,' she nodded. Leo kissed her cheek and left.

As soon as he was gone, Lila turned to Jen, Raz and Ash. 'I really don't want him to be the father!' she hissed.

'really didn't notice,' Raz said sarcastically.

.. ..

'no,' Mallory said firmly.

'please, Mal, please?' Nadine begged.

'no, because if I know the sex, I'll just get attached to this... thing,' she settled on.

'you mean the baby?' Radovan asked, amused at what she had decided to call it.

'yes, the...thing,' she said again.

'why not?' Nadine asked.

'because, I'll get attached, and I don't want to be a mother at sixteen. This...thing... is going to be put up for adoption,' Mallory said.

'what?' the two asked.

'yeah, adoption.'

'that's good,' the ultrasound technician said.

'and why's that?' Nadine demanded, getting defensive.

'oh, it's nothing...I just see a lot of teenage mothers who aren't...'

'aren't what?' Radovan asked.

'aren't equipped to be a parent at this age,' she settled on.

'and what, all older people like yourself are like Mother Theresa? How do you know she'd be such a horrible mother compared to someone with more life experiences? She could be fantastic, but she doesn't want to be. So don't you dare judge her. Stick with what you know, which is obviously nothing or otherwise you would have a real profession instead of one where you put pretty little pictures on a screen, okay lady?' Nadine said.

Mallory bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The technician silently printed off an ultrasound picture and passed it to Mallory before she left the room.

'trying out the whole bitch thing, huh?' Mallory asked Nadine.

'I've been observing your techniques.'

.. ..

Lea gripped Roma's hand and Maddyson's hand tightly, scared at what the doctor was going to say. Scattered across the rest of the room were Darren, Dak, Sin and Leo, who had just slipped in.

The doctor looked at the girls on either side of Lea.

'who are these two?' he asked.

'I am,' Roma began.

'her sister,' Maddyson finished.

'and you?' he asked Maddyson, there was no way Maddyson could pass for being related to the two of them.

'I'm Lea's girlfriend,' Maddyson said and Lea bit her lip to keep from laughing as Maddyson lovingly kissed her cheek.

Around the room, the four guys and Roma tried to keep their reactions normal.

'Miss Shephard,' the doctor began. 'we have determined who the father of your baby is.'

Lea's heart started beating faster, her breath got hitched in her throat and she grabbed her stomach.

'Lea?' her four prospective baby daddy's, Roma and Maddyson all asked in unison, as the doctor said her full name.

She struggled to breathe and clutched her stomach harder.

'I think she's having a panic attack,' Roma said.

'just... tell me!' she begged of the doctor as she tried to remain calm, to steady her breathing.

The doctor looked unsure, but answered anyway.

'the father of your baby is Mr Darren Morgan.'

That was when Lea's water broke.

.. ..

**I know, I know. **_**Finally.**_** And Darren's the father! Yay! It was actually unanimous, the vote, and I was going to go against it and make it all angsty, but then I couldn't. **

**And everyone was at the hospital! Lila, Leo, Jen, Raz, Ash, Mallory, Nadine, Radovan, Lea, Roma, Maddyson, Darren, Dak and Sin.**

**And Jen got the internship :) maybe she won't hate life so much with it now.**

**Also, I have accepted a few more OCs:**

**Giselle "Gez" Koenig – junior. Giselle is from Germany, and she gets angry very easily, a complete bitch.**

**Elizabeth "Liz" Morgan – Sophomore. Liz is the cousin of Darren, and wouldn't you know it, as bad as him.**

**Seth Masterson – Sophomore. Seth is a very non-judgemental jock, who seems a good guy. But a chain of bad incidents that he would rather forget led him here.**

**Lara Colton – Junior. Lara is your typical wealthy popular girl, and like your typical wealthy popular girl, went to a very prestigious boarding school. Unlike your typical wealthy popular girl, she got expelled.**

**Okay, I need like five more Sophomore males, I don't care if you've already done two. Please?**

**NO MORE FEMALES!**

**And I also have a new poll.**

**Reviews?**


	36. These Days

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 33: These Days**

_Where did my angels run and hide?  
Where are the guys with lucky eyes?  
Where do the strangers sleep at night?  
Sleep this night, how can I?  
This is one of these days  
This is one of these days  
This is one of these days  
That everything is fucked up – __**One of These Days by Najwa Nimri**_

**.. ..**

There are days. Days which test your ability to move on, to not breakdown. Days that tell you once and for all if you will be able to stand this life. Days which contains much hardship, much anger, much tears.

Days like today.

.. ..

'Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot. It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl and all that jazz!' Ziva belted out, not believing that she was actually taking Maddyson's place in the first show.

A flurry of activity was going on backstage, most of it by Miss Chandler, who was close to having a fit.

'where are they?' she grabbed Erin's arm as she passed.

'what? Who?' Erin asked.

'who do you think? Maddyson, Darren, Leo, Lila, Jen, Raz, Roma, Sin and Jack?' she demanded.

'sorry, Miss,' Lila said as she entered backstage with Jen and Raz on either side of her. 'I just got back from my chemo,' she said.

Miss Chandler nodded. 'are you okay to go on?' she asked, hoping for a yes.

'yeah, of course,' she said.

'good. And would you know where the others I mentioned are?'

'uh, yeah...' she trailed off. 'they're at the hospital. Lea went into labour.'

There was a pause.

'so...what you're telling me,' she began slowly. 'is that I don't have a male lead, my second female lead, three of my dancers and Erin's murder victim?'

'uh...yeah,' Lila said regrettably.

Miss Chandler stared at her. 'Erin, get on stage, Ash, get on too, the show must go on,' she said. Ash had replaced Jack at the last minute, and wasn't too confident, but he listened to her.

'everyone else,' Miss Chandler said. 'convene in the main backstage part.'

A few minutes passed and everyone was there.

'everyone,' Miss Chandler said. 'Leanne has gone into labour, and many people are there. Austin, you ready to be Billy Flynn for the night? Lila, as well as your job as Mona, I'd like you to be Kitty Baxter, you know your lines, right? Somebody, go through Roma's lines with Rosemary. And-'

'sorry, Miss,' Leo entered with Sin and Dak behind him.

Miss Chandler sighed. 'Sin, Leo, got ready for your Cell Block Tango roles. Everyone go. The show must go on.'

They all left her and she looked at Dak, who was one of the last to go.

'is Leanne okay?' she asked.

'yeah, I think so,' he said. 'we were all kicked out, but the other three are still with her.'

Miss Chandler sighed.

.. ..

'oh my God!' Lila screeched as she ran her hand through her hair. 'what the fucking Hell?'

Jen, Raz and Ash joined her at her mirror to see her holding many tangled strands of her in her hand.

'what's wrong?' Jen asked.

'what's wrong? What's _wrong_?' she shrieked. 'my hair is falling out already!'

'it's...not the end of the world,' Ash said.

'what?' Raz asked Ash in disgust.

'oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,' Lila murmured.

Jen hit her on the shoulder.

'snap out of it! We'll help you out of this mess.'

.. ..

'I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!' Leanne shrieked at Darren and almost broke Roma's hand in the process of a painful contraction.

'I know,' Darren said, quite bored at the repeated threat.

'no, seriously-' she let go of Roma's hand and blindly pulled Darren towards her. 'I will kill you,' she hissed.

'I know,' he said earnestly.

'what if I can't do this?' she asked suddenly, letting go of him. 'what if I suck at being a mother? What if I'm not cut out to be a mother at sixteen? Sixteen!' she scoffed. 'we should be out, partying, not sitting in here with me in labour! I don't want to stay in a dead end job because I didn't get a degree because I have a child! I want to backpack across Europe and be in a new country every week, and with a new man every night!'

'uh, what?' Darren interrupted.

'And it wouldn't even matter if I never see them again, but I've always thought if I fell in love, then I fell in love, and I never thought I'd care if I fell that deep that I wouldn't be able to get out, I just wanted unbelievably hot passionate sex and have fun for the best fucking years of my life!' she exclaimed, wincing again at the end.

'but,' she continued softer than before. 'I can't do that anymore. I wanted to experience so much. I wanted to go out partying with my friends instead of being forgotten because I'm a parent, I wanted to live in every continent, I wanted to learn many languages, I wanted to have the ultimate college experience, complete with a lesbian experience.'

'parlez-vous français?' Roma asked suddenly.

'oui,' Lea said.

'Habla usted español?' Maddyson asked.

'sí,' Lea said.

Roma and Maddyson turned to Darren.

'I got nothing,' he shrugged. 'I only speak French and English.'

'holy fuckity fuck!' Lea clutched her stomach in pain. 'I'm gonna DOUSE YOUR BODY IN ACID!'

.. ..

"And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception,' Mallory sang softly as she read _Medea_ and listened to her IPod.

She felt a presence behind her and waited for a few moments, until she was sure he was just going to stand there for awhile. She blindly reached behind her as she continued reading and pulled Bo's head down so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

'what do you want?' she demanded.

'are you going to tell her?' he wondered.

'that you slept with the slut?' she asked.

'yeah,' he confirmed.

'no,' she sighed.

'why not?' he wondered.

She let go of Bo and actually turned to him. 'because your brother asked me not to, okay?'

For the first time, Bo smiled, realizing something about their relationship. He jumped over the back of the couch and conversationally put an arm above her, not actually coming onto her, just doing so casually. 'huh.'

'what?' she sighed, and he saw a flicker of her being nice. Scary.

'you are _so_ in love with him,' he grinned.

'shut up,' she crossed her arms over her chest, but couldn't bring herself to scowl at him.

'you're in love with him,' Bo repeated. 'you're in love with him. You're in love with him. You're in lo-'

It was at that point that Mallory slammed her book down and took her IPod out of her ears, tackling him off the couch and onto the ground.

'always knew you wanted me,' Bo smirked at her and she lividly hissed.

'if I ever wanted you, Bo, I would've gone for you,' she told him angrily. 'but I didn't.'

'Mal, you have got to stop attacking people now,' Nadine said in exasperation as she entered the common room with Radovan.

'...why?' Mallory asked.

Nadine and Radovan sighed, and decided not to go into it as they pulled Mallory off Bo. Mallory composed herself and picked up her belongings, leaving quickly.

'what did you say to her?' Radovan asked, but before waiting for an answer he followed Mallory out, and Bo and Nadine witnessed Mallory putting her arm around Radovan's waist and him putting his arm around her shoulder before kissing the top of her head. Their public displays of affection where rare – if only because Mallory didn't feel comfortable with everyone staring at them.

'what _did_ you say to her?' Nadine asked.

'oh, I just realized how in love with him she is,' he shrugged. 'and she gets pissed at me for saying that. Don't know why.'

'Mallory doesn't like showing emotions. She thinks it's a weakness,' she explained.

Several people entered the common room, many of them complaining at how shit the first performance had been, with half the cast filling in for other people.

Shannon who had been talking earnestly with Krystel was so caught up in her conversation, she didn't realize she walked straight into Nadine and Bo.

'Bo!' she exclaimed before her eyes darted to Nadine, who she had heard was back. 'Nadine...' she took a step back, after all, she knew Mallory's reputation, and sure, Nadine was meant to be the Good Witch, but as the three year old well known quotation over the school went: "Hell Hath No Fury Like A Roux Scorned".

'Shannon, hi,' Nadine said kindly.

'uh, hi, Nadine,' Shannon said nervously. 'look, I'm sorry.'

She looked puzzled and was about to ask what Shannon was on, but Shannon continued.

'I didn't know you were going out to Bo when I slept with him!' Shannon exclaimed. 'I'm sorry, so sorry.'

Bo looked awkwardly between them.

'wait, what?' Nadine asked. 'hold up,' she turned to Bo. 'you slept with Shannon? When?'

'uh...New Years,' he muttered.

'that was, like, two months ago!' she shrieked, and she could have easily hit Shannon, but she went for Bo instead, punching him square in the face.

The shriek from Nadine attracted people, among them Mallory and Radovan.

'guess she found out,' Radovan muttered.

'really, Einstein?' Mallory asked as Nadine tackled Bo to the ground. Mallory rushed forward and began pulling her off, and Nadine struggled against her, accidently elbowing Mallory in the stomach. Mallory recoiled and Nadine, Bo, Radovan and Jen all realized what Nadine had just done as Mallory touched her stomach in pain.

There was stillness in the room, and suddenly the five of them left.

'uh...' Shannon said. 'what just happened?'

.. ..

'Mal, I'm sorry,' Nadine said as they followed her to her dorm room.

'yeah, I'm okay guys, I'm okay,' Mallory reassured them. 'it's not like she punched me. Like I'm gonna punch Bo,' she added on the end.

'did you know about this?' Nadine demanded, suddenly, realizing many people didn't look surprised at the Nadine punching Bo thing.

'I'm sorry,' Mallory said sincerely.

'we tell each other everything,' Nadine said.

'most things,' Mallory corrected. 'I seem to recall that you didn't tell me you were going out with Bo.'

'mistake number two then,' she said. 'because you know, mistake number one was going out with him.'

'yeah, still here,' Bo rolled his eyes.

'why?' the two asked in unison.

Bo left and Nadine turned around and slapped Mallory, albeit lightly.

'feel better?' Mallory laughed cruelly.

'yes, I do,' Nadine said.

Mallory slapped her back. 'good. So do I.'

The sisters hugged.

'what the Hell?' Radovan asked.

.. ..

Ziva, Penny and Ana Lucia entered their dorm later that day to hear laughs coming from the bathroom. They heard the sound of an electric razor and cautiously walked over, pushing open the slightly ajar door.

Sitting on a chair in the middle of the bathroom was Lila, with Jen sitting on the bench holding Lila's hand and painting her fingernails, a very un-Jen thing. Raz was sitting on the floor, painting Lila's toenails, and Ash was behind Lila, shaving off her hair for her.

The four siblings were talking in Arabic and only Ziva understood, but not at the speed they were talking.

'what's going on?' Penny asked.

'my hair's falling out,' Lila said cheerfully. 'so we decided to shave my head, so I don't get depressed about it like last time.'

The three girls nodded like they were crazy, and they backed away slowly.

.. ..

'push, Leanne, push!' the doctor urged. 'just one more push!'

'you said that ten minutes ago!' she exclaimed in pain.

'I can see the head,' the doctor told her. 'push!'

Mallory gripped Roma's hand and Darren's hand tightly, and pushed like there was no tomorrow.

And then she heard a cry, and it didn't matter anymore, how much pain she was in. She was just glad her baby was okay.

It was all that mattered.

'you have a healthy baby girl,' the doctor passed the baby to her and Lea stared into the blue eyes that were exactly like Darren's.

'Harmony,' she whispered happily. 'Harmony Eden,' she continued.

'she's so beautiful, Lea,' Roma said.

'isn't she just?' Lea smiled brightly. She tore her eyes away from the miracle in front of her, and looked up at Darren. 'she looks so much like you,' she said.

'has my eyes, that's all. She's just like you,' Darren said and he cautiously leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Roma and Maddyson clapped quietly, happy for them.

Lea looked down at her baby again.

'Harmony Eden Morgan-Shephard,' she smiled.

.. ..

'here's the thing,' Miss Chandler said. 'tonight's show was pretty shit. But we can't let it get us down. We had to deal with unforeseeable events, and we dealt with them pretty well. We'll do better tomorrow. Okay?'

There was a murmur of agreement as everyone left in pretty bad moods.

Miss Chandler sighed.

She had tried her best to convince them.

.. ..

Lea and Darren stared down at Harmony, who was asleep in Lea's arms. Maddyson and Roma were sitting on the side of the bed, staring at her too, and Jack was at the end, also staring.

'what you were saying before,' Maddyson began. 'about this not being what you wanted...'

'this is everything I need,' Lea interrupted.

'but...we won't forget you, Lea,' Maddyson said. 'we'll still be friends.'

'you can still get degree, but maybe wait a few years,' Jack said.

'you can still have unbelievably hot passionate sex,' Darren winked at her and she let out a small laugh.

'you should backpack when your older, not as naive,' Roma said.

'you can still live in every continent, when you're older,' Maddyson said.

'you can learn heaps of languages, get some of the other people at the school to teach you, between everyone, that's a lot of languages,' Jack said.

'you can still have a great college experience,' Darren told her.

'and as for your lesbian experience...' Roma trailed off, smirking as she stood up and moved closer to Lea.

'what are you doing?' Lea asked nervously.

Roma leaned down and kissed her deeply.

They broke apart and Roma tilted her head to the side. 'I prefer guys.'

'me too, but thanks for the experience,' Lea said, somewhat sarcastically, but when Roma hugged her, she rested her head on her arm. 'you're the best.'

'I know.'

.. ..

Nadine casually walked around the school, trying to blow off some steam. Surely she would kill Bo if she saw him, and she couldn't deal with a death on her conscious right now.

Nadine's eyes widened at something on the wall.

She saw the faded blue paint from the words "_LEANNE SHEPHARD IS A PREGNANT WHORE". _Underneath the words, there was still wet red paint with an arrow pointing to "_PREGNANT"_ and words in several different handwriting, words that made Nadine sick that people hated others that much.

First there was:

_SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES._

And then there was:

_EAST IS IN FOR SOME TROUBLE._

And of course, the one that spelt it out for those too dumb to know what it meant:

_MALLORY ROUX IS A PREGNANT SLUT._

.. ..

**I know, I know. Oh, I'm so original with the pregnant whore graffiti. And Lea had her baby! Harmony Eden Morgan-Shephard. **

**And that lesbian kiss I talked about awhile back was featured. **

**Lila getting rid of her hair was a favourite part of this chapter for me :)**

**New accepted Sophomore OCs:**

**Fernando "Fed" Moreno – the Brazilian guy who just moved to Australia.**

**Prescott Jones – the extremely shy boy with a heart of gold.**

**Two more? Three more? However many you got? Only male though.**

**And being the irresponsible person I am, I have to go to sleep so I can be at school in a few hours :)**

**Reviews?**


	37. Lovely

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 34: Lovely**

_Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love – __**Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder**_

.. ..

'that explains it,' Shannon stared at the wall in awe. 'why they all left as soon as they did when Nadine hit her in the stomach.'

'Mallory Roux, pregnant...' Krystel trailed off in thought. 'no, I really don't see it.'

'it-'

'what the HELL?' Jen all but shrieked, seeing the wall and she ran off quickly, rushing to Mallory's dorm.

'okay, it's so true,' Shannon said. 'did you see her face?'

.. ..

The weekend passed quickly, two more shows were performed, to perfection; Lea arrived "home" from the hospital, and with her holding her baby, directed people in helping her move into her new dorm, which she hadn't had time to move into before she gave birth. Mallory had hid out in her room, and her roommates only entered to sleep, knowing she was hiding, which meant it was true.

If only because Mallory Roux never hid from anything.

.. ..

'Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful,' Lea sang softly as she rocked Harmony back and forth. 'Isn't she precious, less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be making one as lovely as she, but isn't she lovely made from love.'

Lea looked up and saw someone standing hesitantly by the ajar door to the dorm.

'you can come in, you know,' Lea said to her, and Mallory hesitantly entered the room.

Mallory peered at Harmony, who was sleeping peacefully. Lea was watching Mallory curiously; the gossip hadn't reached her, with all that had been going on in her life. Mallory realized she was staring, and suddenly looked away, walking around the room, not looking at Lea.

'did you ever think about having an abortion?' Mallory asked.

Lea blinked, surprised. Where the Hell was this coming from?

'uh, no,' Lea confessed. 'I...well, it crossed my mind for a moment, only a moment. But then I knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself, having an abortion. They're people from conception. It would be murder, and therefore wrong.'

'what about adoption?' Mallory still didn't look at her, and she struggled to keep her voice from breaking.

'again, no,' Lea looked down at Harmony. 'I knew I couldn't see my child and give her to someone else. I would forever wonder what was happening to her, forever wondering if I did the right thing, how she was, did she know about me, would I ever see her. And I just wouldn't be able to truly live with that much on my mind. She would be my child, and I would be as good as abandoning her.'

Mallory choked back a sob, she hated how hormonal she was now, she hated not being in control of her emotions, but what if people would think she was horrible for abandoning her baby, in the words of Lea. But wait: when the Hell did she start caring what they thought of her? Ugh. Hormones.

'Mallory?' Lea asked hesitantly, for Mallory's back was to her, and she couldn't see her crying.

'um, uh, um,' she muttered. 'God, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Leanne...I'm sorry that I _ever _called you a slut for being pregnant. I never realized how much it hurt until...'

'until what?' Lea asked, she was still completely clueless.

Mallory turned around and let out a small laugh. 'you haven't heard? The one person I'm willingly talking to, and you haven't heard?'

'heard what? Why are you crying?' Lea asked, and then something clicked, and she felt stupid for not realizing it before. 'how many weeks?'

'about nine, ten,' Mallory said. 'it's fitting that it was broadcasted around the school underneath the place where your pregnancy was broadcasted.'

'the wall outside of admin.?' Lea asked. 'that sucks. The most seen place in the school.'

'that's why they pick there,' Mallory sighed. 'Sorry for making you go through the shit everyone put you through.'

'it's okay,' she said sincerely. 'any time you want to talk, Mallory...you know, about being pregnant and stuff, or just anything...I'm here, okay?'

'okay,' Mallory smiled.

.. ..

'...so what I am asking from you all,' Mr Alpert said later that day at the assembly in the auditorium. 'is for your complete cooperation in making our school the best candidate for students for next year. Tomorrow is the one day I'm asking you all to not smoke in between classes-' he looked pointedly at the group which was Sawyer, Sin, Charlie, Sammy, Rosemary, Matt, Darren, the Lewis twins, and Raz. '-to not drink during school hours-' this time he looked at Sawyer again, Maddyson, Roma, Raz again, Darren again, Matt again, Sin again, and Bo. '-as I've also said before, please do not do drugs-' he looked at Charlie, Dak, Darren, Sin, Matt, Raz, Roma and Lila. '-please refrain from relieving your sexual tension in awkward places-' he gave stern looks to Sin, Raz, Sawyer, Maddyson, Sammy, Leo and Lila.

'Mallory maybe should have tried that!' Sin called out, but didn't take into account that Jen happened to be sitting right behind him, and a well aimed kick to the head made him see stars.

'which brings me to my last point, Jendayi,' Mr Alpert said pointedly. 'keep your personal dramas until after tomorrow. I don't want any of you fighting,' he looked around at them all, obviously remembering the twelve person fight that had somehow involved half the school pulling people back.

He surveyed the room again. 'now, please be on your best behaviour.'

Sawyer scoffed.

Yeah, that was going to happen.

.. ..

The next day came, and Maddyson joined Sawyer, Sin, Charlie, Bo, Jessica, Charlotte, Sammy and Raz at the entrance of the school, smoking and generally looking intimidating. Maddyson lifted a vodka bottle to her lips and then passed it off to Raz.

'I love making people uncomfortable,' Charlotte announced, as a girl walked towards the school.

'hey, baby,' Sin winked at her. 'what's your name?'

The pale girl went even paler, if possible, and uttered her name quietly. 'Emiliana,' she quickly darted into the school and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw other people in the same boat as her, prospective students.

The next person to walk towards them had dark brown hair and wearing tight jeans and a low cut top. Bo wolf whistled at her, and she took off her sunglasses, giving him a disgusted look.

'like what you see?' Zooey Malone asked. 'call 1-800-YOU-WISH!'

Charlotte choked on the vodka she had been drinking and spat it out, laughing madly.

'well, hey beautiful,' Bo said to the next girl, recovering quickly. The girl somehow managed to drop her phone in surprise, and Bo picked it up, programming in his number as he did so.

'here's my number,' he said. 'call me if you ever want to get with a real man,' he winked.

Cerise Jacobson looked at the number, tilted her head to the side. 'then why are you giving me your number?' she asked, deleting it. 'no thanks.'

And with that, she walked inside, and everyone laughed.

'twice in a minute and a half,' Raz said. 'you seem to be an expert at breaking records. First you get two Roux's to attack you within five minutes, and now you get knocked back twice in 90 seconds.'

'yeah, we were all there, thanks Raz,' Bo said irritably.

.. ..

Mallory ignored the conversations starting like wild fire as she passed, and became intent on her destination. The middle of frickin' nowhere, otherwise known as the photography rooms, where no one went unless they had a class, or liked photography that much that they went in their spare time.

Someone walked into her and she sighed.

'walk much?' she snapped to the boy.

'oh, yeah, sorry about that,' the boy, who she had never seen in her entire life, said to her. 'hey, you're a student here, right? Can you help me out?'

'no,' she snapped.

'oh, please? I'm Nick, by the way. Nick Pullman,' he introduced.

'and I should care...why?' she asked.

'this is traditionally where you say your name,' he prompted.

Mallory ignored him, and quickly walked into one of the toilet blocks, feeling a wave a nausea coming on. She was right, and she threw up, hating it.

Morning sickness sucked.

She walked back out into the hallway, and began walking, the boy falling into step beside her.

'I'm sorry that you're sick,' he said, although he said it brightly.

'oh great, you're still here,' she rolled her eyes.

'yeah, I wanted to say I'm sorry that you're sick.'

'you don't even know me,' she said.

'we could get to know each other. Now, again I'm Nick Pullman.'

She remained silent.

'you're pretty antisocial, aren't you?' he asked conversationally.

'I'm not antisocial. I just don't like you.'

'you don't even know me,' he took her own line from her.

'hmmm...let's keep it that way,' she said. Walking down another hallway, Radovan joined them.

'hey. You going to the photography rooms?' he asked, seeing the way they were heading.

'yeah,' she nodded.

'and who's this?' he looked at Nick.

'I can't seem to shake this loser off,' she shrugged. 'I decided to just start ignoring him.'

'I'm Nick Pullman,' he introduced.

'Radovan Rush,' Radovan said. 'are you here because you're thinking about it next year?'

'yeah,' he nodded.

'and you're lost?' Nick nodded. 'c'mon, we'll show you.'

'"we"?' Mallory scoffed. 'I am not involved in this.'

'c'mon Mal,' Radovan said. 'this will be a nice thing. You do get the concept of nice, don't you?' he teased.

'no...foreign concept,' she smiled.

'you're name's Mal, is it?' Nick asked. 'Mal, I'm Nick.'

'that's great,' she gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and turned back to Radovan. 'I'll meet you there,' she said. 'I cannot stand this guy.'

She began walking off, and Nick yelled after her.

'it was nice to meet you, Mal!'

She rolled her eyes.

Persistent, much?

.. ..

'don't worry,' Radovan said. 'she's actually really nice.'

'oh yeah, I think she is,' Nick nodded.

'you just need to try, but not too hard. my brother tried too hard, and she hates him. I tried not as hard, let it go at her pace, and she loves me.'

'isn't that a little full of yourself?' he wondered.

'no,' he smiled, knowing he was right to say she loved him. 'but don't call her Mal, only a few people can. Her name's Mallory, okay?'

'cool, cool,' Nick said.

'and don't try to get her to kiss you, and be in a relationship with you,' Radovan said, he may as well warn him now.

'why not? Will she attempt to kill me?'

'no,' he smiled a little. 'I will.'

Nick let out a nervous laugh.

.. ..

**So, a couple people for the next year were seen, and more will next chapter, but after that they will be only seen in the next year. **

**I have also accepted:**

**Lucas "Luke" Rivers – the younger brother of Jason, like him, but not as wild.**

**Devlin "Dev" Chase – the guy who left home and used to deal drugs.**

**Jude Marvin – the guy who has dreams in becoming a huge football star.**

**Please review. **


	38. Reputation

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 35: Reputation**

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation – __**Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.**_

.. ..

'Welcome to Dharma Academy,' Mr Alpert stood at the front of the auditorium and looked at the prospective students. 'I am sure you've all heard things about this school, I'm sure you all know about our reputation,' he began his speech, and looked suspiciously as many of the actual students of the school filed into the auditorium, and quietly stood at the back. 'but many of these things aren't true,' he continued. 'you've probably heard that we are a school full of expelled kids from other schools-'

'so true,' Matt muttered from the back.

'that we have drug addicts and drunks around-'

'but we do!' Maddyson called out from the back, and to emphasize her point, lifted the tequila to her lips.

'Maddyson, put it away,' Mr Alpert sighed before pressing on. 'that we have people who fight all the time, are inappropriate, and are generally delinquents. But this is not true,' he looked behind him, to where there was a screen, which had an image from the overhead projector on it. 'and to show you what we're really about, we have made a short video about our school.'

The lights dimmed and the video started.

It showed the outside of the school, and then it went to the inside, soft music playing over it.

"_Dharma Academy, a school for all types of people. Whether you're a jock, a musician, a theatre enthusiast, or book smart, there is a place for you here at Dharma Academy."_

Mr Alpert smiled, glad it was working.

Maddyson, Sawyer, Matt, Bo, Radovan, Mallory, Raz, Sin, Charlie, Charlotte and Jess smirked.

Suddenly the screen went blurry, and then it refocused, showing something someone had filmed on the docks at the New Year's Party, and loud rock music accompanied it, plus Maddyson's voice.

"_Or so they think. We know why you really want to come here. You've heard..."_

'no,' Mr Alpert said, this was wrong. This was not the video, they tampered with it. He began walking to the back of the auditorium, to the sound and lighting room where the video was being run from Beth, Ash and Chad.

The prospective students watched the screen, where Krystel and Raz were currently smashed, and using Matt for a pole to dance with, beers in all of their hands.

"_...about the drinking, it's true."_

'no,' Mr Alpert tried to open the door, but they had locked it from the inside. 'turn it off!' he exclaimed through the door.

'Mr Alpert, shhh, we're trying to watch this,' Charlotte laughed.

Now on the screen was something that not many people at the party got to see, as it was almost dawn when this happened: Jess had stripped off all her clothes and dove into the ocean, while Charlotte, Charlie and Lila had ran off with her clothes, which had ended up on the roof of the school.

"_So are the scandals, have you heard we've had two girls knocked up this year?"_

The next one showed a picture of a very pregnant Lea, and an angry looking Mallory in another one.

'open this door!' Mr Alpert yelled.

On the screen now, Sawyer and Maddyson were making out, both their shirts discarded, and Matt yelled a "hot" from the back of the auditorium.

"_We have no problem showing skin or affection."_

The next thing they saw was the famous four person fall off the docks: Matt, Beth, Sawyer and Maddyson, which made the people in the audience laugh.

"_We love to be the life of the party."_

'open it now!' Mr Alpert yelled.

On the screen was the twelve person fight, which they had gotten from one of the security cameras around the school. And then there was Rosemary's mugshot, from where she got arrested for trespassing the year before hand, an event that many had forgotten about.

"_And we're not above kicking your ass or breaking the law."_

'do it now!'

Next was a _very _slutty dance of the Cell Block Tango that the girls had done for fun during a rehearsal, complete with throwing off their tops so they were in shorts and bras.

"_We see nothing wrong with dancing like this, do you want to find them a pole?"_

Matt, who had not been there for that, wolf-whistled loudly.

Another shot showed a group of them doing drugs, although so this couldn't be used in evidence against the police, the faces were blurred, but it was quite obviously Charlie, Dak, Darren, Sin, Matt, Raz and Sawyer.

"_We don't care if it's illegal, this is meant to be the best fucking years of our lives!"_

There was a video of Erin, Kate and Vixen dancing on a table, singing Single Ladies at the top of their lungs, completely drunk.

"_We like to sing at the top of our lungs, don't care if we're the middle of attention..."_

The next shot shocked Matt, but then he realized it must have been their Sophomore year, Lea running through the school topless, before she was pregnant.

"_...in fact, we prefer it."_

Pictures of Lea and Darren vandalized cars came up.

"_You hurt our friends, we will destroy you."_

And then there was a video of Jen and Sin's tango, their lips close to each others.

"_But if you're in love, we'll do whatever we can to help."_

The next was a video of the girls shopping for their valentine's day dresses, complete with squeals of "Oh-my-God-this-is-the-dress!".

"_We might be insane, when it comes to clothes..."_

Then there was a video of Mallory punching Bo when she found out about his cheating on Nadine.

"_We might be violent people..."_

There was a few shots from the valentine's day dance – Mallory and Radovan, Lila and Leo, Sawyer and Maddyson – and then a few more shots: Raz and Ash with their arms around Lila, and Jen above them, kissing Lila's bald head. There was Roma, Raz, Ella, Jack and Claire surrounding Lea and Harmony, all smiling. There was Sayid with his arms around Ziva, and Hayder with his arms around Nila. A picture of Boone, Charlotte, Jessica, Syvanna and Dak. Erin, Vixen, Kate, Maddyson, Shannon, Penny and Krystel in their cheerleading uniforms. Sin, Charlie, Austin, Sawyer, Ana Lucia, Rosemary, Sammy and Chad sitting around smoking. Bo and Radovan at the start of year party, drinking. Juliet kissing Zach's cheek. Matt with his arm around Beth's waist, a sly grin on his face.

"_But you'll love us anyway._"

The video abruptly stopped, and the group from the back rushed out, proud of themselves, but knowing they would face the wrath of all the teachers. Beth, Chad and Ash slipped out the fire exit of the sound and lighting room.

The prospective students clapped loudly.

That was more like it.

Mr Alpert looked like he was going to kill them all.

They had ruined Dharma Academy's reputation, even more than usual.

.. ..

'hey,' Darren, Matt, Raz, Sin, Bo, Radovan and Mallory entered Lea's room.

'hey...?' Lea looked so puzzled as to why they were all there.

'we need to hide out in here,' Matt explained.

'why?' Lea asked.

'because we changed the welcome video to one to do with all the bad lifestyles we have, and Mr Alpert wants to kill us,' Bo shrugged.

'I did not have any part in this,' Mallory sat down on Lea's bed. 'Mr Alpert just thinks I did, because I happened to go with them to watch the show.'

Mallory put a hand to her mouth.

'bathroom's that way,' Lea pointed kindly.

Mallory ignored her, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Finally, she opened them and removed the hand from her mouth. 'unlike you,' she looked at Lea. 'I have control.'

'obviously not birth control,' Raz muttered.

Bo, Darren, Matt and Sin all looked amused, but Mallory looked ready to murder her, and the look on Radovan's face showed that he would gladly help her.

'Raziya!' Lea admonished. 'don't be so insensitive! I expect this kind of shit from Sin, Bo, maybe even Matt and Darren, but not you!'

'alright, alright,' Raz muttered. 'sorry.'

'you okay, honey?' Lea asked Mallory.

Mallory rolled her eyes. 'do I look okay?' she asked.

'um, yeah, you actually do,' Lea said slowly.

'then I'm okay!' she exclaimed. '...okay?'

Mallory left the room and Sin grinned.

'a hormonal Mallory...this should be very fun,' he said.

Radovan followed her out, and hit Sin on the arm for good measure.

'I don't get them together,' Raz tilted her head to the side.

'me neither,' Bo told her. 'it is so crazy.'

'I think they're good together,' Lea said.

'yeah, she's not as bitchy as before,' Matt agreed.

Lea looked thoughtful. Mallory had, in the space of two weeks, made her relationship with Radovan public, had her pregnancy revealed, had almost gone through with an abortion, was considering an adoption, and on top of it all: people now found it okay to ridicule the once powerful on fear Wicked Witch.

Mallory's reputation had been crushed.

.. ..

Zooey Malone flicked her lighter, but to no avail. Damn. Looked like it was time for a new lighter. A redhead walked past, followed by a insanely tall guy a minute later. Correction, an insanely tall, unbelievably _hot _guy.

'hey, you,' Zooey called out to him and the two turned. 'got a light?'

Radovan and Mallory turned around, and Radovan took a lighter out of his pocket. Rule number one of Dharma Academy: even if you don't smoke, have a lighter.

Zooey lit her cigarette and gave a coy smile to him. 'thanks,' she passed it back.

'slut,' Mallory muttered, seeing what she was wearing, and taking her flirting into account.

'hey, aren't you one of the knocked up girls from the video?' Zooey asked cattily.

Mallory's eyes darkened and she moved a few inches forward, but Radovan pulled her back, shooting her a warning look. Nadine had approached Radovan, Jen and Bo the day beforehand, telling them all to make sure that Mallory was not involved in fights at all.

Zooey threw Radovan his lighter back.

'thanks,' she batted her eyelashes at him.

'hey, tramp, find someone else to throw yourself at!' Mallory snapped, making Radovan look quite amused, this pregnancy really brought out another side of Mallory.

A jealous side of Mallory.

.. ..

'so...we're not going to talk about it?' Sin fell into step beside Jen.

'no,' Jen said curtly. Sammy fell into step on her other side. 'joy,' she muttered.

'hey, Jen,' Sammy smiled. 'I'll just cut to the chase: do you want to go out with me?'

Sin scoffed, and Jen turned to Sammy, just to spite Sin. 'I would love to,' she turned back and glared at Sin.

'hey, you're life, sweetheart,' Sin smirked, and walked off, ready to spread this around the school, intending to do much damage with this.

Nothing like ruining someone's reputation to make you smile.

.. ..

Bo looked at Nadine.

'y'know,' he began. 'I'm-'

'sorry?' she interrupted. 'really? That's the route you're taking? Seriously?'

'uh...yeah. because I am sorry, for hurting you and whatever,' he said.

'and whatever?' she raised an eyebrow. 'how many girls have you cheated on?'

'five?' he guessed. 'maybe ten?'

'and how many have you apologized to without thinking about having make-up sex?'

He remained silent.

'exactly. You know, sometimes being with you made me question my sanity,' Nadine said.

'and what was the answer to that question?' Bo asked.

She smiled a little. '"what sanity?" I wasn't sane before I fell for you, it would be pretty stupid to think I would be sane after I did.'

She stared at him.

'but now I see, how friggin' insane I was to be with you.'

She began walking away.

'that stung deeply!' Bo yelled after her.

'oh, go find some dumb whore to boost your ego!' she yelled over her shoulder.

Bo smiled to himself. Nadine thought he was being sarcastic, did she?

Well, she was wrong. Damn it. He was going soft, wasn't he?

Everyone had said he was whipped, having a long distance girlfriend, that's why he went with Shannon. Maybe he was whipped. It was ruining his reputation.

And now to get it back.

.. ..

'move out of my way,' Giselle Koenig, as they had learnt her name in the argument, said slowly to the girl in front of her, who, for the sixth time, stood her ground. What was she, an idiot?

Ella raised an eyebrow. 'again, how about, no?'

Giselle let out a laugh, a low cruel almost catlike laugh and shook her head in disbelief. Obviously no one at this school had heard about her reputation.

'the Ice Princess vs. Satan's Mistress,' Sawyer seemed to be enjoying the entertainment. 'wonder who will win?'

Maddyson shook her head in disbelief. Sure, Ella hadn't been known as the Ice Princess in a few years now, but there was no denying that she could be as cold as ice. And it seemed this new girl could be as hot as fire, in an anger way.

'how about I _make _you move?' Giselle growled.

'the dog-imitating growl proves nothing but what you really are: a bitch,' Ella said.

The girl had enough by now, and slammed Ella straight into the wall. Ella looked pained, and Charlie, Roma, Claire, Ben and Alex stepped forward.

Ben and Alex took a spot on either side of their sister, and Roma, Claire and Charlie faced Giselle.

'step the Hell back,' Roma hissed through clenched teeth.

'ooh, Pretty In Pink here thinks she can make me?' Giselle demanded, for Roma did look like she aimed to look beautiful in her pastel coloured clothing.

Ben and Alex pulled them all back, and Alex murmured a "let's go" to them, making them all leave.

Giselle walked away, and she parted the crowd like it was the Red Sea.

Maddyson and Sawyer shared a grin.

'a female you,' Maddyson said.

'a fifth Witch,' Sawyer grinned.

'all rolled into one,' they said in unison.

'I shall call her...wait, that was German accent, right?' Sawyer asked.

'yeah,' Maddyson nodded.

'I shall call her Giselle, the White Witch of Germany.'

.. ..

Bo kissed the girl deeply, she was sure easy. He had talked to her for all of thirty minutes before she started making out with him.

She obviously didn't know about his reputation.

'what's your name again?' she asked against his lips.

'Bo. You?'

'Cerise,' she kissed him deeply.

.. ..

Cerise couldn't believe how this guy was making out with her after half an hour. Sure, he was a guy, and many guys loved sex as much as she did, if not more, so it shouldn't have been that surprising.

But he obviously didn't know about her reputation.

.. ..

**So, I'm not introducing anymore of the new OCs, until the next year, or at least the summer before. I personally liked the prank they pulled on Mr Alpert...and I had a lot of fun with the "reputation" undertones.**

**Now, I've had an idea for a Lea/Darren art piece for awhile, but I CANNOT find an actor for Darren! Does anyone have any ideas?**

**And of course, now we have five witches: Levana Evans, the Wicked Witch of the South, Jendayi Abdou, the Wicked Witch of the West, Mallory Roux, the Wicked Witch of the East, Nadine Roux, the Good Witch of the North and now Giselle Koenig, the White Witch of Germany (Narnia reference, if you don't know).**

**This means I'm straining for Witch nicknames, in case I have more witches (I think I've got one, maybe two more, but I don't know), so if anyone has any awesome ideas, they would be welcomed. Especially if they have some kind of pop culture reference.**

**And again, can I just say how MUCH I LOVE MY READERS/REVIEWERS? Like, so much.**

**Reviews? **


	39. Nothing Else Matters

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 36: Nothing Else Matters**

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters – __**Nothing Else Matters by Metallica **_

.. ..

'she was so hot,' Bo said.

'uh huh,' she flicked through a magazine. 'are we still talking about the California girl?'

Bo looked at her like she was crazy. 'are you even listening to me?'

'no, not really.'

'I'm talking about the Mexican chick,' Bo rolled his eyes. 'she was so hot.'

'I'm sure she was.'

'hotter than you, actually,' he smirked.

Mallory raised an eyebrow.

'okay, not really,' he said. 'but then her blonde friend, was so hot too.'

Mallory put down the magazine. 'I don't like you as a person, you know that, right?'

'you've told me,' he rolled his eyes. 'but you have to put up with me, for Rad, right?'

'yeah. just like you don't flirt with me anymore, because Rad threatened you, right?' Mallory shot back.

'right,' he smirked at her.

She rolled up the magazine and hit him with it.

'ow! Mal!' Bo yelled out. '...ory,' he finished her name, knowing she hated it when he called her Mal.

'you know, Bo,' Mallory crossed her arms over her chest. 'if you continue to flimsy your way through these girls as you are now, you're going to get hurt,' she told him.

Bo snorted indignantly and he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. No. There was no way he would be getting hurt because he really didn't care for them all that much. Except maybe N...

No. None of them.

Mallory sighed. 'okay, fine. Maybe _you _won't get hurt, but somebody else _definitely _will. Not that someone like you would care though. Girls don't call you a "heartless jerk" for no reason.'

'they don't,' he said confidently, but then his smile faltered. 'do they really? Huh. Never noticed.'

'exactly why they call you it. You don't notice,' she sighed.

.. ..

'Lila?' Leo slowly pushed open the door to her dorm room, he had not seen her all day.

'hey,' she murmured from where she was sitting by the toilet, pale and generally looking horrible. 'at least I don't have any hair in the way,' she said optimistically.

Leo took a seat next to her on the ground.

'good afternoon, you look beautiful,' he told her, like he did every day. 'when's your next round?' he asked.

'just under a week,' she replied. 'the cancers a lot more aggressive than last time.' She looked troubled for a moment, before brightening. 'there's a surfing competition this weekend, up the coast, at Superbank. It might be the last one I can go to.'

'you're not dying,' he interrupted her sternly.

'okay, the last one I can go to in awhile,' she rolled her eyes. 'and I want to go to it.'

'what...what if you get too tired from the chemo while you're driving?' he asked hesitantly, he knew never to question her motives for surfing. But still...

'that's why I'm telling you I'm going. Because you're coming with me.'

'I am?'

'you are,' she confirmed. 'and I won't take no for an answer, hon.'

.. ..

Lea had made a mistake.

Thankfully though, it wasn't a huge mistake like usual, like, oh getting pregnant at sixteen.

This mistake was small.

For some unknown reason to her, maybe she just liked tempting fate, she had decided to leave her dorm room with Harmony and study outside. So of course, this meant that many of the students who hadn't seen her since she gave birth, which was surprisingly a lot, stopped by her to see the baby.

Right now, Shannon, Kate, Krystel, Erin, _Vixen_ and Juliet were the ones sitting by her and cooing over the baby.

'she's so cute, Lea,' Vixen said.

'I know,' Lea smiled.

'ladies,' Darren joined them. 'Vixen,' he said coldly as he took a seat next to Lea.

'ooh,' Vixen placed a hand to her chest, gave a patronizing look like his words didn't bother her, and a half shrug before she made her exit.

'you're an ass!' Erin snapped before following her with Kate.

'she's not that bad,' Lea told him, hitting him lightly on the arm.

'you do realize that that girl destroyed your reputation, right?' Darren asked.

'no more than I had already,' Lea shrugged.

'she's beautiful, Lea,' Shannon told her before walking off with Juliet and Krystel, it was obvious that Lea and Darren really needed to talk.

Lea turned to Darren.

'you know...you don't have to be with me, just because she's your daughter...right?' she asked him.

'what?'

'I'd rather be a single mother than in a loveless relationship,' she stood up to go inside with the stroller, but Darren pulled her back down, onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

When they broke away from each other, Darren looked at her. 'I'll be there for you,' he sang softly in her ear and she smiled. She had always loved his singing voice. 'These five words I swear to you. When you breathe I want to be the air for you, I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what a love can do.'

'I'll be there for you,' she finished softly.

And then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

.. ..

Vixen knocked over an array of objects as she entered the dorm room, Erin and Kate behind her.

'why does she always get everything?' Vixen shouted in anger. 'it's not fucking fair!'

An amused Jen, a shocked Nadine and an indifferent Mallory looked up from where they were talking to watch the show.

Vixen went to punch the wall, but Jen shot up and grabbed a hold of her fist.

'okay, new idea,' Jen said loudly. 'you want to punch something, find someone, not a wall. Go hit Darren. Or Sin, or Sammy. That would also make my day!'

'why does she get him?' Vixen demanded.

'because...'

'they have a kid together,' Kate said.

'look at us,' Erin sat down on the bed. 'none of us have stable relationships. Darren wants Lea, not Vixx. Kate wants Jack, who wants Roma. Nadine wants Bo, who wants every-fucking-one. Jen probably wants Sin, from their flirting and whatnot, but he wants everyone else. I want...let's not go into that,' she said hastily. 'and friggin' preggers over there is the only one in a stable relationship,' Erin said bitterly as she looked at Mallory. 'which reminds me, is Radovan the father?'

'no,' Mallory shrugged.

'really?' Jen asked. 'I just assumed...'

'no,' she said firmly.

'but who else would want to sleep with you?' Kate asked.

'not Bo's, is it?' Vixen asked, looking between the sisters.

'no!' the twins exclaimed in unison.

'it's just some guy from a party,' Mallory shrugged. She turned to Nadine. 'what was his name?'

'I think you slept with Joseph this time,' Nadine said slowly.

'this time?' Erin asked. 'sounds like you're quite the slut.'

'shut up,' Mallory hissed.

'now, back to the point,' Jen said hastily, this would have surely turned into a fight, which is just what Mallory didn't need.

'right,' Kate said. 'hit him.'

'no, I can't...' Vixen trailed off.

'oh, God, you still love him,' she said in disgust before leaving.

'hey, Jen?' Vixen yelled out hesitantly. 'what you doing?'

There was no answer.

.. ..

Charlie looked bemused as he climbed onto the roof of the school, and took a seat next to Ella. She briefly glanced at him and went back to staring at the sunset.

'...what ya doing?' Charlie asked.

'watching a beautiful view,' she said shortly.

'really? So am I,' Charlie grinned, for he was staring at her.

'Are you trying to impress me with your wit?' Ella asked.

'You're so out of my league that I don't think that would work, so I'm hoping against all odds that you like me just the way I am,' Charlie told her. 'I could try to impress you though if that would help.'

Ella couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face throughout his mini-speech, and she turned to him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

'I like you just the way you are,' Ella told him. 'well...mostly. but I can learn to deal with the drugs.'

Charlie smiled a little.

Maybe he would quit...

.. ..

Jen stormed through the hallways, trying to find the person she needed to punch, not even paying any attention to Vixen, Erin, Kate, Mallory and Nadine rushing after her, trying to catch up.

She saw Darren walk out of Lea's dorm room, and Jen walked up to him, and punched him straight in the face.

'what the Hell was that for?' Darren demanded.

'I think you know,' Jen spat angrily, just as the others caught up to her, Erin, Vixen, Kate and Nadine pulling her back, for Mallory was laughing too hard to help in anyway.

'Jen!' Vixen exclaimed. 'I said-'

'I know what you said!' Jen hissed. 'but he deserves it.'

'sorry,' Vixen said quickly to Darren.

'no, don't be sorry,' Jen told her. 'he is a horrible person, who has ripped you apart, fucked up Leanne's life, and generally pissed me off. Not many people seem to remember that you used to be as sweet as honey, before he played you. Now they all think you're some kind of evil witch!' Sin, who was watching behind them, opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Jen held up a hand. 'don't,' she said, without even turning around.

'it's true,' Erin agreed with Jen for once. 'everyone thinks you're a bitch. But...he broke you.'

'I didn't-'

'shut up!' Kate yelled, and she too took part in punching Darren. 'you strung her along, and made her who she is today!'

Nadine joined their anger, she could see where they were all coming from now, despite the fact she didn't know the full story. 'You can only push a girl away for so long, before she turns around and walks out of your life on her own!' surprisingly she joined in the punching Darren stuff. 'so be careful and make sure that you don't want her, because as soon as Vixen turns around, she's never turning back to you,' she looked at Vixen. 'right?'

'right!' Vixen exclaimed. 'and just so you know, _you _are responsible for turning me into the hateful bitch I am today!'

Darren stared at her.

'did...did I re-'

'YES!' Vixen almost yelled. 'yes, you really did that to me!'

The door of Lea's dorm open and she stood there.

'guys, can you shut up?' she exclaimed.

'no!' Jen yelled. 'we are in the middle of explaining to Darren how you and him destroyed my good friend Vixen!'

'friend?' the word was echoed around the corridor, all wondering: Jen and Vixen were friends? What the Hell?

'how exactly did we do that?' Lea demanded. 'just by loving each other? By having a child together? Vixen, you gotta be kidding me! Can't you just find someone else? And what about the rest of you?' she asked the rest of the girls yelling. 'are you all seriously angry about this?'

'they're not angry about this,' Mallory rolled her eyes.

'well, what are they angry about?' Lea asked.

'look around you,' Mallory said. 'look who's doing the yelling, and what it's about.'

Lea looked around and it hit her like a bullet train. Nadine wanted Bo, Kate wanted Jack, Jen wanted Sin or maybe even Sammy, they all wanted someone they couldn't have. And Erin was Vixen's best friend, that's why she was involved.

Lea nodded in realization and took a step towards Vixen.

'I'm sorry,' she said sincerely. 'I am so sorry that I took part in ripping you apart. I am so sorry, Vixx.'

Vixen started shaking with unheard sobs she would not let overtake her, and she looked at Lea. 'that's all a fucking wanted. An apology.'

The two girls hugged, but not like they were that close. Just as friends.

Matt grinned. 'thank you ladies, for that entertainment,' he told the people who had been yelling.

'yes,' Mallory agreed. 'it made my day,' she grinned.

Darren looked at Vixen. 'I...I'm sorry,' he told her quietly before walking away.

Sammy and Sin, Bo and Jack looked at Jen, Nadine and Kate respectively, and opened their mouths.

'let's go,' Jen said to the two of them, they would be showing no mercy to the three guys. The three began walking off, but Sammy ran after them, and grabbed Jen's arm, turning her around.

In surprise, she hit him.

He put a hand to his head for a second before kissing her passionately.

Whispers arose around the corridor and Sin looked ready to kill Sammy.

Jen pushed Sammy away. '_never _do that again,' she hissed.

'yeah,' Sin growled, approaching them. 'Jen-'

'oh, FUCK OFF THE BOTH OF YOU!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Sin, I will _never _get back together with you! Sammy, I will _never _get together with you! Okay?'

And with that, Jen walked away, Kate and Erin on her left and Vixen and Nadine on her right.

A united front of sufferers.

.. ..

**So. I have decided to give each pairing a song, just for the sake of it. Darren/Lea is "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, or "I'll Be There For You" By Bon Jovi. Radovan/Mallory is "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Any other ideas?**

**Reviews?**


	40. Not Easy to See

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 37: Not Easy to See**

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me – __**Angel to You (Devil to Me) by the Click Five**_

.. ..

He casually pressed down the button and she flinched at the flash before throwing a book at him.

Radovan dodged it, and easily took another picture and she jumped forward knocking the camera out of his hand as she tackled him to the ground.

'you are the most annoying person ever,' Mallory growled. Radovan tried to gently get her off him, but she was stronger than he gave her credit for, and she held his hands above his head as she stared at him, her long hair falling in front of her face and touching his face.

'why are you such a violent person?' Radovan asked her.

'because...' she trailed off. 'have you ever wondered how certain people have power at this school?'

'no, I don't really care how everyone gets their power,' he shrugged as best as he could with her pinning him down.

'each clique has their own thing,' Mallory explained. 'Erin's clique does it with their popularity. Lea's group's power feeds on secrets. Sawyer and the smokers have their intimidation thing, but rarely violence. Us Witches, we have the violence down. No one crosses us because they know we'll get violent. I could have chosen popularity, but then I'd have to get along with people. I could have chosen knowing secrets, but I feel that it's pointless to know about everyone elses lives. I could use intimidating stares, but that gets me nowhere. They learn after awhile. So I chose violence. Because I don't care if I hurt them, I don't care for anyone but myself.'

Mallory leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss.

'most people,' she corrected herself, getting off him.

He smiled at her. 'why won't you let me take pictures of you?'

'because...there is a vulnerability to photos,' she told him.

'there's nothing wrong with being vulnerable. In fact, it makes you seem more human than you want people to know,' he said as he picked up his camera and pointed it at her.

In retaliation, Mallory picked up her own and quickly took a picture of him.

Radovan smirked and put down his camera in defeat.

'how much do you love photography?' he asked her, he had seen some of her work, and he had seen her light up when working on her photos. He knew she loved it, he just wondered how much.

'it's my only passion,' she told him.

'that's good,' Radovan smiled. 'everyone should have a passion. The people who don't...they are some of the saddest people I've ever met.'

He lifted his camera again, and took a picture of her.

It turned out to be his favourite one he had taken.

A wicked smirk on her face, eyes glowing mischievously, and hair blowing in the wind.

.. ..

Roma took a deep breath and looked at Jack.

'Jack, I, um,' Roma stuttered. 'I...'

'Roma?' Jack asked uncertainly.

'I...' she took a deep breath and decided to move on. 'I-think-we-should-break-up-I-mean-Lea's-my-best-friend-and-our-relationship-kind-of-hurts-her-and-I-never-want-to-hurt-her-again-and-I'm-so-sorry-Jack-I-never-wanted-to-hurt-you!' she exclaimed in one breath, and quickly kissed him, before running off.

Jack stared after her.

.. ..

'open the damn door,' Sammy repeated, this time calmly for a change. At that moment the door was wrenched open and in front of him stood Jen in light grey track pants and a white singlet.

He raised an eyebrow, usually she was wearing black. 'what?' she snapped.

'what's with the light colours?' he asked.

'if you came here to criticize me, you could have told me before I opened the door,' she snapped, attempting to close door.

'no, I came here to talk,' he said, stopping her.

She turned and walked back into the room. 'so talk.'

He followed her in. 'what I did the other day, kissing you there, with everyone wa...' he trailed off, looking at her properly and gaping at her figure. 'you look really thin.'

'I've always been thin.'

'not that thin.'

'leave it,' she snapped, jumping up on a top bunk.

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her leg. 'are you bleeding?' he said.

She glanced at her leg. 'no.'

'yes, you are,' he said, seeing the crimson substance slowly soak through her track pants.

'okay, maybe I am. What's it to you?' she demanded.

'you're bleeding. Like, heaps,' he stared at her. 'what happened?'

The door of the dorm opened, and Kate walked in.

'Sammy, hey,' she nodded before looking at Jen. 'why are you wearing light colours?' she asked. 'more to the point, why the_ Hell _do you have bloody legs?' she demanded.

'I think you know,' Jen's eyes narrowed.

Kate opened her phone and text madly, she couldn't deal with this, but Vixen could. Kate was never good with this type of thing, but Vixen could do it. After all, they were friends now.

'who are you texting?' Jen demanded.

'Vixen,' Kate said, before walking into the bathroom and throwing a towel at Jen.

'what's going on?' Sammy demanded.

Neither answered, but the two girls stared at each other.

'guys?' Sammy asked after a minute or two of silence.

The door opened again, and Vixen rushed in.

'what the Hell, Jen?' she demanded before seeing Sammy there. 'you! Out! Now!'

Sammy rolled his eyes and left, wondering what was going on.

'I know, I know!' Jen exclaimed. 'I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!'

She pulled off the track pants, and wiped at the blood with the towel, before the others realized what it said on her leg.

_SAMMY._

They stared at it.

'shut up,' Jen sighed. 'I...' she looked up at them, her brown eyes terrified. 'guys, I...I need help,' she confessed.

'uh, yeah,' Kate said, as if this were no shock whatsoever.

'Kate!' Vixen hissed. 'Jen...I...'

'just say it. I know I should,' Jen said. 'I mean, I keep cutting, when I say I won't. I got problems. I need them fixed.'

.. ..

Raz, Roma and Claire walked in their dorm room, to see Ella smiling widely.

'what's wrong with this picture?' Raz asked Roma and Claire.

'uh, there's only four of us?' Roma asked.

'you aren't making out with someone in the middle of the room?' Claire asked.

'no!' Raz exclaimed. 'Elizabeth is smiling,' she looked pointedly at Ella. 'and why?'

'Charlie...' she trailed off.

'I thought you hated him?' Claire asked curiously.

'are you blind?' Raz asked. 'course she doesn't.'

'I kissed him,' she said softly. 'I actually kissed him...'

Raz and Claire squealed in delight, and enveloped her into a hug.

'and we're going out tomorrow night,' Ella smiled brightly.

Roma's smile faltered.

'what?' Ella asked.

'I remember you said that you never would get into drugs, and even though I do at parties, and Raz does casually, and Lea used to, I'm sorry, but I don't think you should get involved with him,' Roma told her.

'I'm sorry; I totally just zoned out and imaged you saying I shouldn't get involved with him. What?' Ella asked.

Roma sat down on the bed. 'Ella,' she said patiently. 'I party, Raz does too, Lea did too. But Charlie is a druggie. He can't go less than twenty-four hours without a fix. He's a druggie. Everything you're against.'

Ella stared at her. 'Roma...'

'I know you like him, but...he's not right for you,' Roma said.

'Lea's with a drug addict,' Ella said. 'Raz fucks drug addicts like there's no tomorrow. Why is this different?'

'because Raz just fucks them,' Roma said.

'hey, I'm right here!' Raz exclaimed indignantly.

'and Lea and Darren are two of a kind. They're like each other, whereas you and Charlie are polar opposites,' Roma explained.

Ella stared at her.

'so...you...I take it you broke up with Jack then?' Ella demanded.

'what the Hell does that have to do with anything?' Roma asked hastily, facing away from them.

The door opened and Lea walked in quietly, taking a seat on the edge of Roma's bed.

'Ella?' Lea held out Harmony to the closest girl to her. Ella took the baby from Lea, and Ella smiled at the baby.

'hey, baby girl,' Ella kissed the top of Harmony's head.

Lea reached over and wrapped her arms Roma. 'Jack told me,' Lea murmured.

'I had to do it,' Roma said. 'I...it hurt you, didn't it? That we were together?'

'...a little,' Lea admitted. 'but if you tell me you broke up with him because of me, I'm gonna kill you. I should have no impact on your relationships.'

'I...but you do,' Roma said. 'just like I do with yours.'

'true, true...'

.. ..

It was late, when Jen saw him sitting under a tree and walked over there, he deserved to know what the Hell was going on with her. He obviously cared for her – ugh, shudder. Damn.

Maybe she cared for him too...

Nah.

Or maybe she did...

Fuck it.

Maybe she did.

.. ..

Sammy looked up as Jen sat down next to him.

'why are you so nice to me?' Jen demanded.

'why were you bleeding?' Sammy retaliated.

'you answer first,' she snapped back.

'because...you're the girl for me,' Sammy shrugged. 'I don't care that you are a complete bitch to everyone, including me.'

Jen tucked her feet under her, and looked at him, taking off her t-shirt.

'stop staring at my chest,' Jen sighed. 'that's not my point in this. I need you to see this,' she pulled her hair out of the way and showed him all her scars.

'Jen...' he breathed, reaching out and lightly tracing a scar on her shoulder.

'I...I hurt myself to stay calm,' she told him. 'I can't...I can't deal with my life...you know?'

'why...do you have Sin's name on your shoulder?' Sammy asked, kind of hurt by it.

'because I am a person who...cuts to survive,' she admitted. 'I fell in love with Sin, and he broke me, and I cut his name into my shoulder. Yours...yours is in leg. I,' she began. 'I am a messed up girl who...who doesn't want to let anyone close. But I might, maybe, want to let some people close,' she admitted.

'some people?' he asked.

'the thing is, Sammy,' she sighed. 'I I'm not perfect: I'll annoy you, tick you off, say stupid things, and then take them back. But put that all aside, you'll never find a girl that cares for you more than me,' she admitted.

He stared at her. 'but...I, I thought you hate me?'

'no,' she said softly. 'I don't hate you. I just have a funny way of showing I care. The truth is, the world just wouldn't be right, if we didn't have each other to piss off. That's just a fact,' she shrugged.

'that's true,' he agreed.

The two sat there for awhile in silence.

'Jen?' Sammy asked. 'what...what would you do if I kissed you?'

A smirk played at her lips.

'I would probably kiss you back,' she told him. '...and then I'd probably punch you.'

'that's a risk I'm willing to take,' he said.

He smirked too, and leaned over, kissing her softly and slowly.

She kissed him back.

They broke away from each other and she stared at him.

'I don't think I will hit you...' she murmured.

And then she gave him another kiss.

.. ..

**Aww... Jen/Sammy! I am so happy! Okay, basically, here are my songs so far:**

**Mallory/Radovan – "The Only Exception" by Paramore**

**Mallory/Bojan – "I want you to want me" by Cheap Trick**

**Nadine/Bojan – "I am in love with you" by Imogen Heap**

**Levana/Sawyer/Maddyson – "Love you Much Better" by the Hush Sound**

**Jen/Sammy – "Just the Girl" by the Click Five**

**Jen/Sin – "Trust" by Megadeth**

**Leo/Lila – "Yellow" by Coldplay, "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith**

**Leo/Zach – ?**

**Ella/Charlie – ?**

**Lea/Darren – "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi**

**Vixen/Darren – ?**

**Claire/Matt – ?**

**Any ideas for the question marks? Or alternatively, just for friends? I'm making a playlist for writing this story, and...yeah.**

**Reviews?**


	41. Unsaid

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 38: Unsaid**

_A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car And we can talk it out in the rain  
And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid – __**Unsaid by The Fray**_

**.. ..**

Jen walked down the hallways of the school, trying to find the one person she needed to talk to. Finally, just as she was about to give up, she saw Mallory talked to Radovan and Nadine.

Jen grabbed Mal's arm as she passed, and pulled Mallory after her.

'not like we were in a conversation!' Radovan yelled sarcastically after them.

Jen ignored him and looked at Mallory.

'let's go, I need to drink,' Jen said.

'you do know I can't drink, right?' Mallory asked.

'yeah, whatever, I didn't say _you_, I said _I _need to drink,' Jen said impatiently.

'what did you do?' Mallory sighed.

'hey, Jen,' Sammy smiled at her as the two girls passed.

'hey, Sammy,' Jen's face brightened, and Mallory's mind decided to turn itself on.

When it did, it was Mallory who grabbed Jen's arm and pulled her away, this time into an empty classroom.

'did you sleep with him?' Mal demanded as she slammed the door shut behind them.

'no!' Jen exclaimed.

'...but you want to?' Mallory noticed the glint in Jen's eyes.

Jen smirked.

'moving on,' she said. 'I kissed him.'

'oh my God, you're gonna turn into one of those love struck idiots, aren't you?' Mallory rolled her eyes.

'no more than you,' Jen shot back.

The two left the classroom and remained quiet for a few moments.

'you know...I cut myself again,' Jen said quietly.

'what?' Mallory gasped.

'and I knew as soon as I did it that it was wrong,' Jen told her. 'I'm getting help. Gonna find myself a shrink or something.'

'...I'm glad,' Mallory smiled.

.. ..

'hey!'

Leo was not surprised by the Abdou twins yelling out to him as he re-entered the school, without Lila with him after their weekend away turned week and a half away.

Leo stopped and waited for Raz and Ash to walk on either side of him.

'where's Lila?' Ash asked.

'she decided to stay an extra day because there's another competition this afternoon, and she'll be back tomorrow morning,' Leo rolled his eyes.

'okay, but she's okay?' Ash asked.

'of course she is,' Raz said. 'Leo wouldn't had left her if she wasn't.' She looked at Leo. '...right?'

'right,' Leo smiled.

.. ..

Juliet never fancied violence, but Maddyson Dawson deserved to be punched square in the face.

And it wasn't because she had it all. No. It wasn't because she was in the top five hottest girls in the school (behind Erin, Mallory and Lila, but in front of Shannon). It wasn't even because of the people that flocked around Maddyson all the time. It wasn't because Maddyson had Sawyer...

Screw it, it was because Maddyson had Sawyer.

And although their "relationship" was the most casual thing ever, the only way you could ever be with Sawyer was if it was his decision, if he chose you over Maddyson, which would happen the day Hell froze over.

And Juliet would love that day to come.

But she didn't even think she would have a problem with it if they had a relationship in the shadows. But Maddyson and Sawyer paraded their casual relationship around like it was real.

And that was the thing that pissed off Juliet.

That they made it look more important than it was.

.. ..

'I will knock that bitch down,' Maddyson snarled, and Sawyer gently pulled her back.

'what's she done to you?' Beth wondered, looking between Juliet and Maddyson.

'I don't know!' Maddyson exclaimed. 'the bitch just keeps giving me these dirty looks! And I will knock her down if she thinks she can get away with it!'

Kate looked thoroughly amused. 'maybe you shouldn't though,' Kate suggested. 'I'm pretty sure Jess and Charlotte are her friends, and...they're the Lewis twins...so...yeah.'

Everyone knew what that meant: Jess and Charlotte were nice girls, until you messed with them, or their friends. And Juliet happened to be one of them.

'hmmm...maybe I shouldn't,' Maddyson wondered.

Sawyer removed his hands from Maddyson's shoulders and she took her chance.

'or maybe I shouldn't,' she quickly rushed over to Juliet.

'why the Hell are you giving me dirty looks?' Maddyson demanded. 'do you not get the concept of the word "perfection"? as in what I am?'

'do you not get the word "egocentric"?' Juliet shot back.

Maddyson backhanded Juliet to the ground, which was no laughing matter when your hand was covered in rings.

'oh-step-Hell-the-back-no!'

The voices of Jess and Charlotte were so alike, that it took a few moments for everyone to decipher what they said:

'oh, Hell to the fuck no!' was what came from Jess's mouth.

'step the Hell back!' Charlotte's fury was absolute, she would tear apart anyone who hurt a friend.

Beth and Kate approached the group, as Jess and Charlotte helped Juliet up. The two quickly asked if she was okay, and turned to Maddyson, anger practically radiating off them. Charlotte and Jess both went to hit Maddyson, but Miles pulled Jess back and Dak pulled Charlotte back by an arm around his waist.

Charlotte knew that Dak was strong enough to hold her up, and she kicked up, kicking Maddyson square in the face.

'fucking Hell!' Beth joined in, taking Maddyson's side. Kate joined her too.

'guys, guys, guys!' Boone called out, joining in pulling people back.

'BOONE!' Matt yelled out in exasperation. 'you never break up a chick fight!'

Boone sighed and took a few steps backwards.

'exactly!' Sin exclaimed. 'Dak, Miles, you too!'

The two looked at him like he was crazy and continued holding the twins back. Sawyer too, was holding Maddyson back, and even Zach was holding Juliet back.

'dumb skank!' Maddyson clutched her face in pain and lashed out at Juliet.

'stupid whore!' Jess yelled back.

'little bitch!' Beth shrieked.

'idiotic slut!' Charlotte screamed.

'tramp!' Maddyson kicked at Charlotte.

'hoe!'

Bimbo!'

'floozie!'

'hussy!'

'moll!'

'tart!'

'hooker!'

All throughout the screaming, the girls had been trying to get at each other, but the advice of Matt and Sin had done nothing to stop Boone, Zach, Dak, Miles, Sammy, Sawyer and Charlie from pulling them out.

'guys, not cool!'

None of them paid any attention and continued fighting, until Maddyson got knocked to the ground, a sickening sound being heard as her head hit the ground.

They suddenly all stopped fighting and stared, some of them incredulously, most of them scared.

'Maddyson?' Sawyer asked urgently.

He knelt down next to her and began to sit her up, but then he saw it.

Blood.

.. ..

'oh, my God, Leo!' Lila laughed over the phone as she drove. 'I won! Can you believe that?'

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. 'Lila, I've seen you surf, of course I can believe it.'

'aww, thanks,' Lila smiled brightly. 'you know, I would have been home sooner, like right now, but I decided to have my next round of chemo up the coast.'

'Lila! Are you sure it's safe to drive after having chemo?' he wondered.

'eh, probably not, but if I get tired, I'll just pull over and sleep in my car. Okay?'

'I'm not sure, Lila,' he said uneasily.

'I'll be fine, Leo,' she dismissed his worry by closing her phone.

She definitely would be.

She was awesome like that.

.. ..

'what's going on?'

A half hour since his phone call with Lila had passed, and Leo had walked outside, seeing the huge crowd.

'what's going on?' Kate repeated, incredulously. 'Maddyson got knocked out!'

'what?' he asked in surprise.

'you have a car, right?' Kate asked.

'uh...yeah,' Leo looked puzzled, as he should have been.

'well, can you _drive _us to the hospital?' Kate asked in exasperation. 'me, Ana, Vixx and Erin?'

'uh...sure?'

'great!'

.. ..

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?" Nadine sang softly. "Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it. So tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"

'oh please, don't tell me that you love him?' Mallory had entered the room silently and listened to her sister sing.

Nadine turned around suddenly and Mallory's smirk dropped when she saw the tears down Nadine's cheeks.

'Nay, he's the type of guy who isn't worth crying over,' Mallory said.

'I...know. I know,' Nadine sobbed. 'he just cheated on me! He didn't even care for me! And I cared for him. Like, so much, Mal.'

Mallory wrapped her arms around Nadine.

'I can kill him, if you want,' Mallory suggested.

Nadine let out a sad laugh.

.. ..

'guys, we're in a hospital, we have to slow down!' Leo exclaimed. 'so something doesn't happen, you know?'

'Maddyson is bleeding from her head, something might be so wrong, and-'

'coming through!' a doctor called out, pushing a hospital bed through the hallway. The doctor looked at another doctor. Car rolled off the highway, one passenger. Eighteen year old, Kalila Abdou.'

At this name, Leo's head shot up and he stared at the four girls he was with.

'what the Hell-' Kate began.

'-is up with-' Erin continued.

'-our school and-' Vixen continued.

'-this hospital?' Ana ended the question.

Leo couldn't take his eyes off the injured Lila.

He had told her not to drive.

.. ..

**Ooh, Lila and Maddyson are in trouble. Here's my song list again, you know the drill:**

**Mallory/Radovan – "The Only Exception" by Paramore**

**Mallory/Bojan – "I want you to want me" by Cheap Trick**

**Nadine/Bojan – "I am in love with you" by Imogen Heap, "Apologize" by the Last Vegas**

**Levana/Sawyer/Maddyson – "Love you Much Better" by the Hush Sound**

**Jen/Sammy – "Just the Girl" by the Click Five**

**Jen/Sin – "Trust" by Megadeth, "Jenny" by the Click Five**

**Leo/Lila – "Yellow" by Coldplay, "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith**

**Lila/Zach – ?**

**Ella/Charlie – ?**

**Lea/Darren – "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, "I'll be there for you" by Bon Jovi**

**Vixen/Darren – Cryin' by Aerosmith, "Illegal" by Shakira**

**Claire/Matt – ?**

**Also, I've got a bunch of stuff planned, but it's for the end of the first year and the second year. So if anyone has anything they want to see, tell me :)**

**Reviews? This is pushing it, but maybe 200 this time?**


	42. Hole

**Here's the next chapter. It's a VERY special chapter, as it doesn't show any current students, but it shows small snippets of the lives of next year's students, most of them why they are coming to the school. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 39: Hole**

_You say I'm a black hole  
Singularity  
My own supernova  
A blazing blind catastrophe  
And for once I was a star  
A long time before that  
Somebody's sun – __**Black Hole by Aqualung**_

.. ..

'it was so not our fault.'

Elizabeth Morgan was defiant in her statement, crossing her arms over her chest. On either side of her, Jason and Luke Rivers sat, looking generally unconcerned. They knew Liz could get them out of this mess.

'you burnt down half the gym,' the principal in front of them said. 'with your recklessness.'

'was there any witnesses?' Liz challenged.

'no, there wasn't, but-'

'exactly! You're just blaming us because you got no one else to blame.'

The principal handed them each an envelope.

'what's this?' Luke asked.

'these are the details of your transfer to another school,' the principal told them.

'to another school?' Jason asked.

'yes,' he nodded. 'it is a place in Sydney, called Dharma Acade-'

'sweet!' the three chorused in unison. They were all completely aware that was where Darren had been sent to at the start of the year, and Matt following halfway through the year. The gang would be back together again.

They could wreak havoc once more.

The three left the office before the principal could continue, and he let out a sigh of relief.

There were three more of them gone now.

Thank God.

.. ..

Anthony Walker dumped his friend's amp on the floor.

'hey, Greg! Nice place!' he called out through the apartment.

'Tony?' a figure appeared at the doorway to another room. 'what are you doing here? How'd you get in?'

'the door,' Tony gave a sly smile and Greg's eyes travelled to the door which had obviously been rammed into.

'we are here because we will be the next big thing,' Peter walked in behind them.

'aren't you guys still in school?' Greg wondered.

Tony had a disgusted look on his face.

'Tony is,' Peter smirked. 'he's going to the prestigious Dharma Academy a few miles down the road.'

'Dude, that place is not prestigious. It's a friggin' hole,' Greg informed him.

'well, maybe when Addictive Hope gets signed, I'll drop out,' Tony muttered.

Whenever he had the chance.

.. ..

Brooklyn Hall flicked the cigarette to the ground and stood on it with her stiletto boots, watching as a motorbike stopped in front of her.

She put her sunglasses on as the guy got off and walked closer to her, before kissing her deeply.

'hey, babe,' he tasted of marijuana. 'how was prison?'

Brooke smirked.

'you bloody owe me, Javier,' she snarled. 'I covered for you, you dumb prick. Possession of weed, possession of a gun, breaking and entering. I've been in jail for three and a half months, babe. You owe me.'

'oh, I know,' he raised an eyebrow suggestively. 'there are many things I could do to make it up to you.'

Brooke smiled and got on the back of the motorbike.

.. ..

'these violent delights have violent ends, and-'

'in their triumph whatever, who cares,' Tyler Jones interrupted his younger sister.

'I'm trying to watch this, bloody Hell, Ty!' Chrissy exclaimed. She used to be fairly close with Tyler, but ever since he had started drinking and smoking more, she found that when she looked at him, it wasn't _him_ she was seeing.

And she didn't like it one bit.

'Tyler, Chrissy!' their aunt Tara entered the room, an open letter in her hand. 'I just got a letter back from one of the schools you applied for.'

'where?' Chrissy asked. 'Fort Street? North Sydney? Ooh, please say !'

'ummm, no,' she read through it. 'it's from Dharma Academy.'

Chrissy and Tyler groaned.

'that's a hole,' Tyler said in a deadpan voice.

.. ..

'Neema,' Kiya Abdou said to her stepmother. 'I'm worried about Kali,' she used her own special nickname for Kalila.

'you don't have to be, darling,' Neema was definitely troubled by it too, Kiya knew, just by the way she talked and looked.

'apparently it's really bad,' Kiya said. 'this time. Kali might die. She's my sister. I wanna be with her.'

'you want to move to Australia?' Neema was quite shocked. She had known that with Haji over there, a few more would follow, and she was right. First Jen and Lila, and then Ash and Raz, and now it seemed Kiya.

'yeah,' Kiya nodded. 'I'm glad you understand.'

.. ..

'Emmy.'

Emiliana Pawlowski looked up as her mother entered her room.

'have you decided out of Dharma Academy and Hanso Academy?' to her mother, Katya, it didn't really matter which one Emiliana picked, they were both a fairly reasonable tuition, and they were only a few towns apart.

'uh...' Emiliana thought about it some more. 'I...I think maybe Dharma Academy.'

She hoped it was the right choice.

.. ..

Cerise Jacobson let out a deliberate cough and shot the girl next to her a look.

'Rise, deal with it,' the girl who was smoking said. 'so, I heard you're going to a school next year?'

'uh huh,' Cerise nodded. 'Dharma Academy.'

'cool, cool. I used to go there, years ago. It's a hole. You can get away with anything. Wouldn't even surprise me if murder is covered up there...'

'ooh, yay,' Cerise smirked. 'should be fun.'

'Cerise, you're up in two,' a man put his head out the door. 'get in there.'

'see you later, Gina,' Cerise said, before following the man inside. She fixed her knee high black high heel boots and took off her long jacket, to reveal a skimpy red bikini.

'welcome to the stage, the pride and joy of _Indulgences_,' a man announced and she began to walk out. 'Cherry!'

He left the stage, and Cerise sensually walked to the middle of the stage, where there was a pole.

Here we go.

.. ..

'okay, okay!' Lara Colton exclaimed in defeat, holding up her hands. 'if I absolutely have to, then I will move to Australia to go to the "prestigious Dharma Academy".'

Her father smiled at her.

'thank you. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun there.'

He walked out of the room.

'I'm sure I will,' Lara muttered, rolling her eyes. 'prestigious...whatever.'

.. ..

Seth Masterson put the ice to his head, and ripped open the envelope with one hand.

_Dear Sir,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Dharma Academy-_

That was all Seth had to read. He was going. He needed to get out of this school he was in now, he couldn't stand another year of being the punching bag for all those idiot jocks who didn't know how to not be judgemental about their friends, and their friends lives. Or ex-friends.

One thing was for sure:

He would not tell anyone at this Dharma Academy his secret.

.. ..

Two pounds.

She had gained two pounds in the past day. What the fuck was going on in the life of Zooey Malone?

How had that worked out? It made no sense. Maybe...

Maybe she would skip lunch and then dinner. Maybe that would work out for her. Or, she could take lunch out of her daily routine, from now on. Or breakfast. Something.

She just needed to lose that weight, and even more.

She needed to be in control.

Always.

To remain absolutely stunning.

.. ..

Fernando Moreno was quite curious about this new school he was being sent to. Dharma Academy. He had heard it sarcastically being called a prestigious school, but the way the people had laughed afterwards, made it seem like a hole.

So he did what he always did when in doubt.

He did a Google search of Dharma Academy.

He bypassed the first page, which was the school website, and he went to the second page: a site called "Dharma Academy is a Friggin' Hole", a site which said it was created by the Wicked Witches, whoever they were.

He scanned the home page, where there was a brief description of the hole of a school, and then he looked at the comments section, most of which was by past students, or current students. He casually read through a conversation that was being updated as he read it.

_HarmoniousLove: It isn't a hole! Get your facts straight, Bitch of the North!_

_IsraeliFighterFish: no, it's a hole, HarmoniousLove. Weren't you the source of the fight that half of us got involved with?_

_WitchOfTheEast: firstly, Levi, get a life, why make a site about the school? *eye roll* secondly, it's a hole, Lea. Thirdly, who gives a damn if it's a hole, Ziva?_

_Worth1000Words: I agree with Mal. We get away with a lot more than we would at another school._

_HeadBitchInCharge: 'course you do, Rad. Preggers is your girlfriend, after all. She'd probably kill you if you went against her._

_WitchOfTheWest: Erin, unlike you, not everyone brainwashes their boyfriends into agreeing with them. Oh, wait, you wouldn't know, because you don't have a boyfriend, do you?_

_SassyLady: that was low, even for you, bitch._

_HeadBitchInCharge: Sas, I don't need your help, because let's face it, you ain't sassy. And Jen, I don't see you having a boyfriend._

_Viper: how would you know that, Erin?_

_HeadBitchInCharge: oh, God, you're going out with her, ain't you Vance?_

_WitchOfTheWest: no. He's not._

_WalkLikeAnEgyptian: I can't believe you guys think the school's a hole! It's fucking fantastic!_

_WalkingOnSunshine: how so?_

_WalkLikeAnEgyptian: well, we get away with everything. We have freedom._

Fernando quickly typed a message.

_RioDeMoreno: so what's the school like?_

_WalkLikeAnEgyptian: who are you?_

_RioDeMoreno: I'm gonna be a new student next year, my name's Fernando. _

_WalkLikeAnEgyptian: are you gay? If not, I have some follow up questions ;)_

_RioDeMoreno: no, not gay. What's your name?_

_WalkingOnSunshine: want to elaborate on your question, Fernando?_

_RioDeMoreno: what's the school like? Is it really good?_

_WalkingOnSunshine: we get away with a lot of stuff._

_WitchOfTheEast: no teachers interrupt fights._

_WitchOfTheWest: pretty good classes._

_Worth1000Words: really amazing photography department._

_WitchOfTheEast: definitely. _

_IsraeliFighterFish: amazing gym across the road that you get membership to as part of the tuition stuff._

_HarmoniousLove: great people._

_SassyLady: it's a hole._

_HeadBitchInCharge: for once, you're right Sas. _

_Viper: we all know it, so it's not that hard for her to get it right._

_HarmoniousLove: here's the deal. The school isn't a hole. It's the people in it. We are all kind of flawed, and we are the ones who made it a hole. Years ago, it was a good school. And then this generation came, and we're a bunch of delinquents. Needless to say, Fernando, you're in for one Hell of a ride._

.. ..

**That was fun. There are more OCs to be introduced, but I didn't know how to put them in this chapter, so yeah. Now, the IM names are as follows:**

**HarmoniousLove: Lea**

**IsraeliFighterFish: Ziva**

**WitchOfTheEast: Mallory**

**Worth1000Words: Radovan**

**HeadBitchInCharge: Erin**

**WitchOfTheWest: Jendayi**

**SassyLady: Syvanna**

**Viper: Sammy**

**WalkLikeAnEgyptian: Raz**

**WalkingOnSunshine: Roma**

**RioDeMoreno: Fernando**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Aiming for 200 reviews :)**


	43. Ignorance

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 40: Ignorance**

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend – __**Ignorance by Paramore**_

.. ..

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...**

'I got in.'

'is it any surprise?' Mallory had no problem being a total bitch to Jen's new found friends, in fact, she enjoyed it. And she could use "hormonal" as an excuse.

'no one asked your opinion, East,' Erin snapped.

'I'm pregnant and hormonal,' Mallory used her excuse then and there.

'oh, when will you stop using your Little Munchkin as an excuse?' Kate snapped.

Jen, despite being Mallory's friend, looked thoroughly amused. 'did you just call her baby a "Munchkin"?' Jen asked Kate.

'guys!' Erin exclaimed. 'can we get back to what matters? Vixen got into Monash.'

Vixen blushed, shy.

'good job, Vixen,' Darren happened to pass and hear that. Everyone knew that he was trying to be nice to her, because of a threat Lea had placed on him that had something to do with withholding something Darren could not go without if he didn't.

'is anyone else freaked out by his sudden kindness towards Vixx?' Kate asked.

'Lea threatened to withhold sex if he wasn't nice to Vixen,' Mallory shrugged.

'that makes sense,' Kate nodded in understanding.

.. ..

'I hate this!' Maddyson exclaimed, placing a red beret on her head, to cover where they had shaved.

Sawyer and Bethany didn't show her any sympathy, in fact they were finding this hilarious. Sure, when Maddyson had first had her head cut open, they were concerned, but now that she was fine, and she had the stitches out, they found it hilarious that Maddyson Dawson had part of her hair shaved off, something that she hated.

'stop laughing!' Maddyson yelled at them.

Lea entered the common room to see Sawyer and Bethany laughing at Maddyson.

'what's going on?' Lea asked before turning to Maddyson. 'why the Hell are you wearing a beret?' she asked in bewilderment.

Sawyer and Bethany laughed even harder.

.. ..

'I'm fine!' Lila snapped, swatting Leo away as he tried to help her stand. She had been in a coma for a week, and still had multiple lacerations on her, and was now only just leaving the ICU. Although, it was not to go back to the school, but to the Oncology wing. Lila was not getting out of the hospital for awhile now.

'okay, okay,' he muttered, stepping back. However, he was on the ready to catch her when she would inevitably stumble from the fatigue.

And that moment came.

He caught her and helped her walk.

'you were waiting for that, weren't you?' she murmured. He nodded. 'I hate you.'

'I know,' he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

.. ..

'prom in a week,' Mallory scoffed at the poster, and proceeded to rip it down, about, oh, ten seconds after Ruben had put it up.

'what do you have against proms?' Radovan asked from behind her and she turned to see him and Bo.

'oh, nothing,' she muttered. 'just hooked up with the wrong guy at my freshman prom, back in Canada.'

'you know,' Bo tilted his head to the side. 'all these stories you tell us, makes you seem like such a slut.'

Radovan elbowed him in the ribs, and it was about two seconds until he was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him by Mallory.

'shouldn't,' he gasped for air. 'overexert...yourself.'

'oh, I usually don't,' Mallory said. 'you're my only exception to that rule. Feel special?'

'yeah,' he muttered sarcastically.

'so, who you asking to the prom?' Mallory asked Bo.

'I don't know,' he muttered as he stood up.

'you could just call my idiot of a sister and you know, _apologize_ to her.'

'why would I do that?' he asked. 'it's not like I care for her, or she cares for me.'

And with that, Bo walked away.

'why does your brother insist on being ignorant?' Mallory demanded of Radovan.

Radovan didn't have an answer.

.. ..

'not going,' Lea crossed her arms over her chest.

'Leanne,' Darren said calmly.

'why do you think calling me by my full first name will make me "see sense"?' she did quotation marks with her fingers.

'I think you'd enjoy it,' he told her.

'remember last year's prom?' she asked. 'I got smashed and made out with you, Sawyer, Charlie, Hayder and Dak. I don't think proms and me are a good mix.'

'will you be drinking?' he asked her.

'no, but...' he tilted his head to the side. 'fine,' she sighed. 'but not for long. Okay?'

'okay,' he nodded, leaning forward and kissing her.

Mallory walked in the room.

'oh, get a room,' she snapped.

'we did,' Darren said. 'you just happened to enter it.'

'whatever,' she sighed before looking at Lea. 'you have to help me.'

'with what?' Lea asked.

'my idiot of a boyfriend thinks that I'd have fun at the prom,' she began.

'yeah, what's with that? Mine thinks the same,' Lea said.

'anyway, you went to the Valentine's Day Dance while pregnant, and I need your help finding a dress for me that doesn't make me look huge.'

'okay,' she said. 'Mal, we will go shopping this weekend for the perfect dress for you and your Little Munchkin.'

'_why_ is that catching on?' she exclaimed angrily.

.. ..

'hey,' Charlie sat down next to Ella.

'hey,' she turned to him. 'God, you look awful! What's wrong?'

'I've been clean for a week and a half,' he told her and she smiled. 'anyway, do you maybe want to go to the prom...with me?' he asked.

'do I want to go to the prom with you...' he nodded. 'of course I do,' she rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

.. ..

Lila got settled in her new hospital room, and she looked at Leo.

'proms next week, isn't it?' she asked.

'yeah,' he nodded.

'damn. I wanted to go,' she sighed.

'well, why can't you?' he asked her.

'I...I don't know, Leo. I'll have to ask my doctor if he thinks I'll be strong enough. I don't know.'

'well, if you can go,' he told her. 'I'm taking you.'

'that much is obvious,' she rolled her eyes at his apparent ignorance.

.. ..

Zach sat down next to Juliet.

'still angry at Maddyson and Sawyer for parading their love around?' he asked her.

'still angry at Lila and Leo for being in love?' she shot back.

'touché.'

The two were silent for a few moments.

'what are you planning for prom?' he asked her.

'sit in my dorm room, eat ice cream and feel sorry for myself,' she shrugged.

'better idea: go with me,' he told her. 'as friends. We'll show them we're unaffected.'

She actually smiled. 'sure.'

.. ..

'hey,' Lea entered her old dorm room, Harmony in her arms.

'damn, she's getting big,' Roma said.

'I know,' Lea smiled, sitting down next to Ella on Ella's bed. 'now, who's going to prom and my follow up question, with who?'

'I'm going,' Ella said. 'with Charlie.'

'I'm going,' Raz said. 'I'm helping Bo get over Nadine.'

'yeah, that will work,' Claire rolled her eyes. 'Matt...asked me. I'm not sure what I'll say. I'm thinking about it.'

'you should,' Raz advised her.

'but...it's Matt,' she said.

'he's so nice,' Lea said. 'once you get to know him.'

'he's a Manwhore. He only cares about sex,' Claire said.

'no he doesn't,' Lea told her.

'wait, so you all have prospective dates?' Roma asked.

The all nodded brightly not noticing her sadness.

'well, that's just crap,' Roma muttered.

.. ..

'you have a date? You?' Erin asked incredulously.

'remember, I have a boyfriend,' Jen reminded her. She had quit denying it several weeks before, but swore Erin to secrecy. Naturally, that meant everyone knew by the end of the next day.

'what about you Kate?' Erin turned to one of her other roommates.

'Jack asked me,' Kate smiled slightly.

'Vixx?' Erin asked.

'Jen's brother asked me,' Vixen shrugged. 'as did your stepbrother. I haven't decided.'

'this sucks,' Erin muttered. 'wait! Choose my brother, and I can have Jen's brother!'

'he's friggin' scared of you, Erin,' Jen said.

'damn it,' Erin muttered.

'you should just ask Si-' Vixen began.

'shut it!' Erin threw her a warning look, and looked at Jen self-consciously.

'we should study for our exams,' Vixen said suddenly, dropping the subjects of the prom and dates.

'our exams are tomorrow, Vixx,' Jen said. 'we've done enough cramming. Besides I have an appointment.'

'shrink?' Erin asked.

'yeah,' Jen left the room, slightly angry that Erin just threw it around like it was nothing.

'hey, Jen,' Sin fell into step beside her.

'I've got somewhere to be,' she said.

'well, I'll make it quick then,' he said. 'the prom.'

'I have a date already,' she said simply. 'but...you should ask Erin. She would appreciate it.'

Sin left her there, and Jen could not believe she had done something for Erin fucking Rutherford.

God, she was going soft.

.. ..

There was a knock at the door of the dorm, and Vixen answered it.

'Sin,' she said coldly. 'Jen's not here.'

'I know,' Sin said, holding the door there as Vixen tried to slam it in his face. 'I actually wanted to talk to Erin,' he said.

Erin looked up in surprise, and stood up, walking closer to the door.

'hey,' she smiled at him.

'hey, yourself,' he smiled back. 'Erin...would you like to go to the prom with me?'

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. 'um, yeah. yeah, I would.'

'cool,' he smiled again. 'I'll meet you there, then.'

'yeah, definitely,' she said, closing the door after him in a daze.

'Erin!' Kate exclaimed. 'snap out of it! You're _not _in control!'

Erin sat down on her bed and smiled widely.

'you do know this is Sin, right?' Kate said. 'he will hurt you.'

'yeah, maybe,' Erin said. 'but then again, maybe not,' she shrugged.

.. ..

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be the dress and suit shopping, and probably even more invitations. And I know. Erin/Sin...weird. and Jen helped Erin out! Even weirder.**

**Now, I only need a song for the following couples:**

**Ella/Charlie – ?**

**Now, Erin/Sin – ?**

**Ziva/Sayid – ?**

**Maybe even Zach/Juliet – ?**

**Also, can I just say I found it amazing that JimmyP happened to be my 100****th**** and 200****th**** review? What are the odds?**

**Also, I have A LOT of new art up on my blog, most to do with SOS, but some SitMoN, including a spoiler. Also, I updated SitMoN last night, you should read it :)**

**And the credit for Mallory's baby's nickname, "Little Munchkin" goes to Dance in the Moonlight.**

**Reviews?**


	44. Got Away

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 41: Got Away**

_And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep full of promises  
Be us against the world  
And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away – __**The One that Got Away by Katy Perry**_

.. ..

'It hugs all your curves perfectly-'

'No, please, no. Don't say "curve hugging" or anything like that.'

'Body hugging? Contour contouring? Form sucking?'

'Lea!' Mallory all but screeched.

'hey,' Lea warned, Harmony was now crying from her stroller, where she had just been sleeping peacefully. 'hey, baby girl, don't cry. Auntie Mal's just overreacting.'

'"Auntie Mal"?' Mallory spoke the words like this was personally attacking everything she stood for. Mallory watched Lea sing softly to Harmony.

'oh, God, no wonder I'm giving it up for adoption,' she said in disgust. 'that's disturbing, Lea.'

Lea's head shot up. 'you're still thinking about giving it up? I was hoping to change your mind,' Lea said. 'you know, by showing you how great it is to be a mother.'

'Lea,' Mallory smiled sadly. 'I'm a bitch. I acknowledge that. I wouldn't be able to handle being a mother. I'm so different from you. But I respect what you do. Finishing school and being a mother. It shows how strong you. How much stronger than me you are,' she corrected.

'me? Stronger than you?' Lea scoffed. 'it took me until the day I gave birth to actually find out who the father was, because I didn't want to face it being someone I didn't want it to be,' she said. 'so I put it off. Because I was scared.'

'so am I,' Mallory sighed, joining Lea at the stroller and looking down at the girl.

'oh, she is beautiful,' a woman who was also shopping, said to them. 'is she your sister?' she asked Mallory, who was closest.

'no! Not related to me in anyway,' Mallory said.

'you, then?' she looked at Lea.

'she's not my sister,' Lea smiled. 'she's my daughter.'

'oh,' the woman looked shocked, because Lea did look pretty young, and pretty immature and irresponsible, what, with her blue hair and all.

'got a problem with that?' Mallory asked, placing a hand on her stomach, to show the woman that Lea wasn't the only irresponsible one there.

'oh no, that's nice, dear,' the woman said, before hurrying off.

Mallory looked at Lea, who was busying herself with picking up Harmony.

'does that happen a lot?' Mallory asked.

'oh...yeah,' Lea sighed. 'happens all the time. Apparently I'm not a good mother, by the looks they give me.'

Mallory looked pityingly at her, and opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

'whoa, don't you look hot.'

Mallory and Lea whipped around to see many of the people from their school standing there, looking at Mallory in the flattering red dress – or at least, what would have been flattering, if not for her pregnancy.

'Lea!' Mallory hissed. 'you said they were coming tomorrow!'

'I thought they were,' Lea said.

'oh, we were going to,' Roma said. 'but Mallory trying to find a dress was just going to be too fun to watch. So we changed it to today.'

'I hate you all,' Mallory snapped.

'it actually looks quite nice on you,' Erin attempted to keep a straight face and not be bitchy. 'you can hardly tell that you're...pr...egnant,' she struggled not to laugh at the blatant lie.

'you know what Erin? Fuck you,' Mallory said bluntly.

'ooh, not very friendly,' Erin smirked.

'shut the fucking Hell up Erin!' Lea snarled. 'I'm fucking sick of you slagging off everyone around you because we happen to live our lives and happen to make some mistakes! Our lives have _nothing _to do with you! You always promise you won't tell, and then you do! Like with Jen telling you about how she has a boyfriend, and we all knew by the end of the next day! Just fucking live your life, no one elses!'

Lea and Mallory – who had changed back into her regular clothes during Lea's rant – began to leave the store, but Lea turned around.

'by the way, Erin,' she said. 'I never told anyone anything about you. Not even the time you gave head to some random guy at that party last year, or the sex dream you had about Sin.' Lea put a hand to her mouth in a fake look of surprise at saying that. 'until now, that is. Karma's a bitch, huh?'

Everyone, even Vixen, looked shocked at these revelations. And then even more people looked shocked that Vixen didn't know, although many could see why. For all intents and purposes, Vixen was a good girl, compared to Erin. Whereas Lea was like Erin in so many ways.

Erin had her mouth dropped in shock, and she promptly spun on her heel, leaving again.

'wow.'

.. ..

'yay!' Lila exclaimed and clapped her hands enthusiastically. 'thank you so much!' she exclaimed to her doctor, who smiled at her and left the room.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

'Maddyson,' she said hurriedly. 'proms tomorrow, and I can come, I know, awesome right? But I can't leave the hospital to get a dress, so we're the same size, so get me a dress that will be absolutely beautiful, 'kay?'

'okay, that's awesome, Lila,' Maddyson said. 'I'll see what I can do.'

'thank you.'

.. ..

'okay,' Claire sighed, trying to determine whether or not she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

'okay?' Matt grinned.

'okay, yes, I will go to the prom with you,' she sighed.

'you don't sound mighty happy about this,' he teased.

'stop it, or I won't go with you,' she said calmly.

'always knew you wanted me, beautiful,' he smirked.

'whatever,' she said as she walked away.

It was a good thing her back was to him, because a) he had a nice view of her ass.

And b) he couldn't see the smile on her face.

.. ..

'I still don't think I'll go,' Lea said the next night, as she stared at herself in the mirror, while she wore a long black dress.

'remember when you threatened to withhold sex from me if I wasn't nice to Vixen?' Darren said.

'yeah...'

'well, what if I withheld sex if you didn't go?' he asked.

Lea seductively raised an eyebrow. 'you wouldn't be able to resist me,' she said.

He stared at her. 'okay, that may be true,' he admitted. 'but you're going.'

'fine,' she sighed.

.. ..

'so...sex dream?'

Erin whipped around to see Sin there. Why, oh _why_ did she agree to go with him to the prom?

'shut up,' she muttered, turning back around.

'you had a sex dream about me,' Sin said, grinning.

'shut up, okay?' she snapped.

'I feel flattered,' he continued.

'shut up! Just shut the Hell up!' she yelled.

'Erin,' he said softly, turning her to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

'who's to say that I haven't had a sex dream about you?' he asked before walking away.

Erin sighed in happiness.

.. ..

'you know what's weird?' Mallory said. 'this is the only year we've made friends.

'yeah,' Jen nodded, preoccupied.

'with you gone next year, I'm gonna have to find a new Witch,' Mallory said.

'what?' Jen asked.

'like when Levana left,' she said. 'gotta find myself a new person to be cruel with.'

'you do know that us Witches are dying out, right?' Jen said. 'we're getting nicer as the years go on. Levi and I weren't the first witches. It's a clique like everyone elses. And they were pure evil, years ago.'

'I hate to think what they were like then, with you two like this,' Radovan joined them.

'hey, Radovan, for once I'd like to have a conversation with your girlfriend without you interrupting, so, how to say this delicately...fuck off,' Jen snapped.

Mallory let out a laugh. 'I'll see you later,' she said to Radovan as he left.

'now, what's wrong with you?' Mallory asked Jen.

'friggin' Sin and Erin,' Jen sighed.

'you're with Sammy,' Mallory reminded her gently.

'yeah...I know,' she said. 'still...there's always these "what could have been" with Sin. Not to mention that half my body has something to do with Sin on it. The tattoos, the scars. He's...just the first guy I loved, and he's also the first one who broke me apart.'

.. ..

**So, I am off! I am going to the airport in about an hour to go to Japan for two weeks! Yay! So I cannot update over there, so you won't hear from me for awhile. **

**However, next chapter is going to be the prom, so yay! **

**Also, please review!**

**And new artwork is up over on my blog. **


	45. The Pulse Beats

**I'm back from Japan! I recommend you all should go, it's amazing. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 42: The Pulse Beats**

_Without you, the hand gropes  
The ear hears, the pulse beats  
Without you, the eyes gaze  
The legs walk, the lungs breathe – __**Without You from Rent.**_

**.. ..**

'Finally!' Lila exclaimed. 'what took you so long?' she demanded of Maddyson, who had just rushed into Lila's hospital room with a huge bag.

'well, I had to find you the perfect dress, okay?' Maddyson said. 'I didn't even bother going to school today, I just went shopping all day for your dress, shoes, a bag, I even found you some jewellery,' Maddyson said brightly. 'in fact, you will be the most beautiful girl there.' She paused. 'well, maybe apart from me.'

Lila let out a laugh and pulled Maddyson into a hug. 'you are amazing Mads. And I'll fix your hair so you don't have that short part where they shaved it, okay?'

'okay,' Maddyson smiled.

.. ..

'you look nice,' Matt smiled at Claire, or, you know, a certain part of Claire.

Claire hit his arm, and hard. 'my face is up here,' she reminded him, trying not to smile at what was obviously normal for him.

'sorry, sorry,' he apologized. 'want to dance?' he asked her.

'okay...but you can't feel me up,' she told him.

'I can't promise that,' he told her seriously.

'fine,' she sighed, hiding a smile as she took his hand.

.. ..

By the time Jen and Mallory entered the prom, it was in full swing. The two walked over to where Sammy and Bo were standing. Sammy and Jen smiled at one another and he led her to the dance floor.

'where's your brother?' Mallory asked Bo.

'no idea. Want to dance?' he asked. She raised a sceptic eyebrow. 'I want to ask you something.'

'fine,' she sighed and he led her to the dance floor.

'so...Mallory. how are you?' Bo asked conversationally.

'Bo!' she exclaimed in anger, she knew that's not what he wanted.

'okay, okay,' he held up his hands in defeat before he resumed dancing with her. 'Nadine.'

'I don't hear a question.'

'how is she?' he asked sincerely.

'you actually care?' she scoffed at the idea, although she knew it to be true. No, Bo wasn't as heartless as he appeared, and she knew it.

'answer the question.'

'she's pretty bitter, actually. Angry at you, so much. Why you want to know? You love her?' she asked.

Bo studied her for a moment before opening his mouth.

'can I cut in?' Radovan asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

'no, you can't,' Mallory said bluntly, not even sparing him a glance, she was too fixated on this to even look away from where she was staring at Bo. 'Bo?' she prompted softly.

'see you around, Mallory,' Bo said, starting to walk away, but Mallory grabbed his arm.

'tell her,' she told him.

'I'll pass,' he said before walking away.

Radovan walked over to Mallory and put his hands on her arm from behind.

'you figured it out then?' he asked.

'you knew?' she whirled around to face him. 'you knew, and you didn't tell me?' she asked. 'Bloody Hell, Rad! She's my sister!'

'and he's my brother,' he said calmly. 'can we not argue about their relationship? It has nothing to do with us. Would you like to dance, Mal?' he asked.

Mallory tried not to smile at him but took the hand he offered. He smiled at her and lifted her up by the waist, so she was at his height, and he gave her a kiss.

She smiled.

.. ..

'hey,' Lea and Darren took seats next to Claire and Matt.

Matt grinned at Darren.

'what?' Darren sighed, not really wanting to know what Matt was up to.

'so, you know how you got kicked out of our old school for blackmailing that teacher into passing you,' Matt began.

'what?' Lea asked, aghast.

'go on,' Darren said through gritted teeth.

'and you know how I got kicked out for carjacking that other teachers car,' Matt continued.

'what?' it was Claire's turn to be aghast.

'keep going,' Darren hope he'd get to the point soon.

'and you know how Jay, Luke and Liz got kicked out for burning down the gymnasium,' he went on.

'what?' Claire asked.

'who?' Lea asked.

'what's the point of this, Matt?' Darren asked in exasperation.

'well, apparently Kara has topped us all,' he grinned.

'how?' Darren was intrigued, it was known that Kara, Karen, as in Matt's younger sister wasn't as bad ass as the rest of them, she usually took part in group wrongdoings, never concocting them.

'well, apparently she accidently started a fire, so she was being told off, along with the guy who helped her out, and she punched the assistant principal in the face, so the assistant principal went to find the principal. So Kara and the guy had sex. Right there. On the assistant principal's desk. And then the principal walked in, yelled at them, and kicked them out then and there.'

Darren found himself grinning madly.

'wait...' he trailed off. 'we each owe her a hundred bucks, don't we?' he asked.

'yeah,' Matt shrugged. 'she deserves it though.'

'wait, wait, wait,' Lea interrupted. 'you all owe her money...why?'

'well, the six of us had a deal once I was kicked out,' Darren began. 'we all figured they'd all eventually be kicked out too, so we made a deal that whoever got kicked out for doing the worst, then we'd each give them one hundred dollars,' he explained.

'you guys worry me,' Lea sighed. She looked at Harmony. 'yeah, daddy worries you too, huh, doesn't he?'

Harmony gurgled and smiled.

'so-' Matt began, but Darren looked at Lea.

'did she just smile?' he asked her.

'yeah, she just smiled,' Lea smiled. 'kind of worrying, huh? The first time she smiles is at the idiocy you and your friends display.'

.. ..

'he's with Kate.'

'mmhmm.'

'he's with Kate.'

'we know!' Ella exclaimed. 'get over it Roma! You broke up with him, remember?'

'shut your face, Linus!' Roma snarled.

'Ella, stop being a bitch,' Lea said. 'Roma, you broke up with him, you can't be the jealous bitchy ex.'

'sure I can,' Roma muttered.

'no. No you can't,' Lea snapped, having left the Claire and Matt by themselves, before she turned to Darren next to her and passed him Harmony. 'we're dancing, Roma. You and me. Let's go.'

Roma smiled and followed her onto the dance floor.

.. ..

Lila walked in beside Maddyson at the prom, and because Maddyson called out a "how hot does she look?", everyone turned to stare at them, many of them had not seen Lila in weeks, and despite how fatigued Lila usually looked, she, with the help of Maddyson, looked refreshed and healthier than she actually was. She was wearing a long halter neck midnight blue dress, a bag that matched, silver shoes and silver jewellery, with her hair up in a loose bun.

'wow, you look hot,' Bo said to her.

'aww, thanks,' Lila smiled at him before walking over to Leo and putting a hand on his shoulder, noticing when he flinched in pain as he turned around.

'you are beautiful,' he said to her sincerely.

'and you are flinching at my touch,' she said, poking his arm again and watching as he flinched again.

'I'll tell you later,' he told her. 'are you strong enough to dance, Lila?' he wondered.

'with you? Always.'

.. ..

A hush grew over the prom as Erin in a long white dress entered, with Sin by her side in black. Many different stories had come across the school, only one of them true: that Erin had a sex dream about Sin.

'so how long will it be until you screw her over?' Jen asked venomously in Arabic. Raz snorted and choked on her drink.

'subtle, Jen,' Ash rolled his eyes.

'Jen, babe, can I talk to you for a minute?' Sin wouldn't take no for an answer and he gripped her arm tightly, leading her away. She shoved him off her and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

'what the fuck is your problem?' Sin demanded angrily.

'my problem?' she asked in disbelief. 'you're gonna fuck her over so badly and it's gonna piss me off, coz you care for no one but yourself.'

'that's not true,' he argued. 'I care for people.'

'oh, yeah?' she scoffed. 'like who?'

'like you.'

And with that, Sin walked back to Erin.

'ElGabri!' Jen yelled after him. 'does that mean what I think it means?'

'what do you think, Jenny?' he sighed.

Jen stared. It had been years since he called her Jenny. Not since they were going out.

Well, what did that mean?

.. ..

Mallory took a seat next to Lea, Roma, Raz, Claire and Ella.

'how did you stand nine months of this?' Mallory directed at Lea.

'of what?' Lea wondered.

'your breasts feeling like they're going to explode!' she exclaimed in what Ella, Roma, Raz and Claire took to be way too overdramatic.

But Lea was nodding in thought. 'hurts, doesn't it?' she said. 'although my breasts were big to begin with, so they didn't grow too much, so yours must be killing you.'

'they are,' Mallory nodded.

'what are we talking about here, ladies?' Bo sat with them.

'Mallory's breasts,' Roma, Ella, Claire and Raz said in unison.

'well, I've always had an opinion on them myself,' he said mischievously.

'keep talking,' Mallory's eyes narrowed. 'I dare you.'

'Raz?' Bo asked. 'want to dance?'

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, intent on getting far, far away from Mallory.

.. ..

'we showed them, hey?' Zach smiled at Juliet as they danced.

'sure did,' Juliet smiled back.

'so you're gonna forget about Sawyer?' Zach asked.

'sure am. You gonna forget about Lila?' she asked.

'sure am,' he smiled at her.

And then he did the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

He leaned down and kissed her.

.. ..

'so,' Sayid began as he danced with Ziva. 'what are your plans after graduation?'

Ziva bit her lip, she had talked it over with Nila, who wholeheartedly agreed, in fact, Nila would be following her in a few years, but she didn't know how Sayid would react to what she wanted to do.

'I...want to join Mossad,' she said, and the look on his face showed that he knew what Mossad was. 'but first I have to join the Israeli army first.' She paused. 'what about you?'

'I...want to join the Republican Guard,' he told her.

Ziva nodded and put her head against his chest as they danced. She knew that their paths were just a bit too different, seeing as they may be against each other at one point, so she knew that their relationship would end.

She just wanted it to last just a bit longer.

.. ..

Raz and Bo silently pulled their clothes back on after some time, and Raz turned to Bo.

'still hung up on her then?' she asked, somewhat bitterly.

'what? No,' Bo laughed at the idea.

'oh, so you think that randomly saying the name of your ex while you're fucking someone else is a turn on?' Raz snapped. Raziya Abdou could tolerate many, many things. But she could not tolerate being used by someone who was as good as pretended he was sleeping with someone else.

That was where her tolerance stopped.

And Bo had crossed that line.

'you're a good lay, Bo,' Raz admitted. 'but next time you want to fuck me, make sure you're over her first. Because if we do it again and you say her name again, I will cut off your favourite appendage,' she threatened before she walked back into the prom, having cleaned herself up during her small speech.

Bo nodded silently after her.

.. ..

'now, everyone has voted for this year's Queen,' Mr Alpert said.

Lila put a hand to her head and blinked a couple of times to regain focus.

Erin allowed Sin to snake his arm around her waist as she stared across the room at Jen, realizing her pain in that moment.

From outside in the shadows, Sawyer fumbled with the clasp of Maddyson's bra, neither of them knowing, nor caring what was going on inside.

Kate saw Roma looking at Jack and she leaned up and kissed Jack, before looking back at Roma pointedly. Roma scowled.

Lila stumbled and Leo put his hands on her arms, letting her lean back into his chest.

'this year's Queen is,' Mr Alpert began opening the envelope.

'Leo...I don't...feel...' Lila began softly, trailing off.

'Lila?' Leo asked in alarm.

'Leo...'

'Kalila Abdou,' Mr Alpert finished.

Lila fell forward, a limp form, half in Leo's arms.

'Lila!' Leo yelled and it was then that everyone clapping realized that something was wrong, horribly wrong.

'Lila!' Raz, Ash and Jen ran to her side in a hurry and knelt down.

Jen put a hand to Lila's neck and her eyes went wide in horror.

'I can't find a pulse!' she yelled. 'I can't find a fucking pulse!'

.. ..

**I am pure freaking evil, aren't ? :) So I wrote most of this chapter on various bullet trains around Japan, and I think I got everything accurate, but I'm not sure as I didn't have my references. On the bright side, at least I didn't leave this chapter for my two week hiatus. Please review.**


	46. If Everyone Cared

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 43: If Everyone Cared**

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died – __**If Everybody Cared by Nickelback**_

.. ..

It was obvious that she didn't have a lot of time left.

Leo knew this by the fact that Lila's entire family rallied around her, all fourteen of her various siblings, half and step as well as her full ones. Her blood brother and sister, Omar and Kiya, were sitting on either side of her and talking quietly, what sounded like a prayer. Jen was sitting with Raz at the end of her hospital bed, Eisa sleeping on Raz's lap while Adiva slept on Jen's. Rashidi, Zalika and Emir were sitting on the floor of the room, against a wall as they stared at their sister. Ash sat on one of the chairs, Ramla and Irisi sitting on the ground and leaning against his legs. Haji and Haifa were standing behind their mother, Neema, and their stepfather, Samir. Leo himself, hadn't made his presence known, he stood in the doorway and stared at Lila constantly.

'Leo...' Ash didn't turn around and face him when addressing him. 'you can actually come in, you know.'

Several of Lila's family members turned and faced him, but he didn't move his eyes from Lila.

'I'm good here,' he said.

.. ..

'guys!' Erin yelled. 'can you all put your damn hearts into it?'

Days, weeks had passed since the prom, and finally someone snapped.

'Lila's dying!' Shannon gracefully jumped down from where she was being held up. 'Lila's dying, and we're here doing freaking basket tosses!'

'do not cross me, Shan,' Erin snapped to her younger sister.

'no, Erin,' Maddyson said. 'Lila is dying. You can't deny that. It's wrong that you are.'

Erin faced away from them and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

'Erin?' Kate asked uncertainly.

'Vixx,' Erin said. 'tell me how many people we have here.'

Erin knew she could have easily turned around and counted them herself, but she was sick of being the bitch of a captain and she would go off at one of them if she continued.

'there's thirteen of us,' Vixen said to her.

Erin finally turned around. 'okay,' she said. 'not everyone's here, but I want to make an announcement.'

Erin looked around at them all.

'I'm looking for one of you to replace me next year as captain. That's why we're practicing. I know Lila's dying. But this team will continue on, even without her. Don't whisper "bitch" under your breath, Sas, you know it's true as much as I do.'

They all looked at her.

'so...be ready.'

.. ..

Bo finally pressed the call button.

'hello?' a voice said on the other side of the line. '...hello? ...Bo? if this is you ag-'

'Nadine, just let me speak,' Bo said quickly. 'I know you'll never trust me again. I know nothing I say will ever possibly change that. But…but can I just tell you one last time that I love you, that I'll always love you?'

'Bo,' she began. 'stop lying. Please stop being like this. Stop calling me.'

'okay, yeah, so I've lied. I'm a liar. I'll be the first one to tell you that you shouldn't trust a word that comes out of my mouth. But there are some things you just don't lie about, and this is one of them. I love you. And I'll prove it again and again, until you believe it.'

There was a long beep as she hung up on him.

.. ..

Mallory was trying her best to ignore her phone as she kissed Radovan fervently, with Radovan's hands at her waist. Upon her pregnancy, Mallory had gotten more of a sex drive, which Radovan, being a guy, could not complain about.

'it's Nadine,' Radovan told her. 'I can see the screen from here.'

Mallory blindly reached for the phone and put it to her ear, as Radovan kissed her neck.

'uh huh?' Mallory said as a greeting. 'yeah...okay...got it. See you in two weeks.'

She closed the phone, kissed Radovan quickly, and got off him.

'do you know where your brother is?' Mallory asked as she slipped on her shirt again.

Radovan sighed and followed her out of the room.

.. ..

Claire reached out and irritably lifted Matt's head so he was no longer staring at her breasts, but now into her eyes.

'you confuse me,' she sighed.

'how so?' he wondered, smiling at her.

'sometimes,' she said. 'you irritate the Hell out of me – like now.'

She moved a bit closer to him.

'but then sometimes I just want to kiss you,' she admitted.

Matt stared at her, quite surprised at this confession.

'like now,' she continued.

And then she did kiss him.

.. ..

Mallory fell into step with Bojan, and surprisingly enough, she didn't hit him. Instead, she waved Radovan away and put a hand on Bo's arm.

'you told her, huh?' Mallory asked softly.

'you told her?' Radovan fell into step on the other side.

'Rad,' Mallory shot him daggers. 'back off.'

Radovan looked at Bo, trying to get him to say that Radovan could stay.

'she's right, Rad,' Bo said. 'and how about you back off too, Mallory?'

He began walking off.

'SO YOU TOLD HER YOU LOV-'

At Mallory's yell through the hallway, Bo turned around and clamped a hand over her mouth, looking ready to murder her.

'she'll never believe you,' Mallory said softly. 'move on.'

'Radovan,' Bo hissed. 'control your woman.'

'oh, no one can control me,' Mallory grinned wickedly.

'is that a hickey on your neck?' Bo raised an eyebrow, suddenly distracted.

'probably,' she shrugged it off.

Suddenly she put a hand on her stomach and had a confused look on her face.

'Mal?' Radovan asked, slightly concerned.

'anyone know where Lea would be?' she asked, before walking off, in the general direction of Lea's dorm.

'is she okay?' Bojan asked.

'no...I don't think so.'

.. ..

'oh...hey,' Jack said awkwardly.

He had just entered his sister's dorm room, to see her sitting on the bed with Harmony, while Roma stood and talked animatedly with Lea – except that Roma was also going through Lea's clothes, and was currently wearing only panties and a bra. And Jack really couldn't stop his eyes from roaming.

'hey,' Roma said softly.

Lea realized that Jack was just going to keep staring, so she passed Roma a dress.

'I'm just going to go out here...' Lea said awkwardly, picking up Harmony. 'no sex in my room.'

Lea left and the two of them looked at each other.

'I miss you,' Roma offered.

'yeah?' he asked. 'I miss you too.'

.. ..

'did you lock yourself out?' Mallory asked Lea as she approached her to see her sitting outside her room.

'nope,' Lea smiled. 'Roma and Jack are talking.'

'oh, okay,' Mallory looked uncharacteristically unsure. 'uh...'

'what is it?' Lea asked, and by the way that Mallory had a hand on her stomach, she knew it had to do with the pregnancy.

'what...did it feel like when she kicked for the first time?' Mallory asked.

Lea smiled at her. 'may I?' she outstretched her hand, and Mallory nodded, letting Lea rest her hand on her stomach.

Lea smiled at her, even brighter now.

'it's stronger than Harmony,' Lea told her. 'definitely your child.'

Mallory smiled slightly. 'so yes it's kicking? Something's not wrong?' she asked, for that was what she feared, because she never thought that a baby would kick that hard, but Lea knew kicks, after all, rumour had it that when Lea was pregnant she was kicked many, many times.

'yeah, it's kicking,' Lea confirmed. 'you feel some kind of love for it now?' she teased.

Mallory put a hand on her stomach and frowned.

Lea rolled her eyes but turned her attention away from Mallory as Roma left the dorm room and exclaimed how Jack would never forgive her and it was all her fault and blah blah blah (or at least that's what Mallory heard).

Mallory felt another kick and she smiled.

Damn.

There goes not caring.

.. ..

**So, just so you are all aware I think there will be two or three more chapters for this school year, and then we move onto the new OCs. And I have a lot of things planned. Also, I want to open my submissions again, but for one character only. I think a need a Jerk Jock. A senior Jerk Jock. So someone create him?**

**And reviews? **


	47. A Year Gone By

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Viruses are the worst thing in the history of computers, and I got hit with several this week which almost crashed my laptop. Anyway, Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 44: A Year Gone By**

And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been – **Paradise by Vanessa Carlton**

**.. ..**

'okay, so,' Erin began, looking at the photos in front of her and Vixen. 'okay, so it can be Shannon – which I would never be able to do – or Krystel, Raz, Ella or Claire.'

'what about Roma?' Vixen asked.

'Roma...Roma could do it, I guess,' Erin considered. 'but she doesn't have the inner bitch in her, well, not as much as everyone else I listed does.'

'what about me?' Maddyson joined them.

'you're graduating,' Erin pointed out.

'no I'm not,' Maddyson shrugged. 'bitches flunked me in English, Psychology, History and Maths. I only passed Dance and Drama. Guess I'm coming back next year.'

Erin stared at her and then took Maddyson's picture out of another pile and in front of her with the other pictures.

'I'll consider it, okay?'

Maddyson smiled and walked off.

'you know,' Vixen said casually. 'I heard that Leanne Shephard wants back on the team.'

'really?' Erin asked in surprise.

'yeah. not sure how much of it is true, but Leanne's a Hell of a cheerleader, you know?'

'I know,' Erin pursed her lips.

'you wanted her to take your place, remember?'

'I know. Just let me think about it, Vixx.'

.. ..

'you failed the year.'

'I know.'

'you _failed _the year!'

'please get over it,' Darren was quite bored. Lea had been going on about it for around half an hour now, and about fifteen minutes ago he had given up listening and was instead playing with Harmony.

'you failed-'

'your chick going on about it too, huh?' Matt joined them, and Claire sat down too.

'don't call us chicks,' Claire told him. 'it's degrading.'

'wait, wait, wait!' Lea exclaimed. 'you failed too?' she asked Matt.

'I don't know what the big deal is,' he shrugged.

'how did you both end up failing?'

'look, we're not the only ones who failed, okay?' Darren said impatiently. 'so did Sawyer, Sin, Leo, Maddyson and – wait. Didn't you fail?' he asked Lea.

'technically,' she said. 'but I have special consideration for having a child. So I get to move onto year 12.'

'uh, I have a child too,' Darren said.

'honey, did you push a watermelon through a straw?' Lea asked sweetly. 'didn't think so.'

Claire laughed.

.. ..

'it's a bit of a conspiracy, don't you think?' Beth took a seat next to Maddyson and Sawyer in the auditorium.

'oh, so you're a conspiracy theorist now, Beth?' Sawyer asked sarcastically.

'what's a conspiracy?' Maddyson ignored Sawyer and turned to Beth.

'the fact that three out of four of Lea's ex-prospective baby daddy's failed the year. Leo, Sin and Darren.'

'okay, let me spell it out for you, Bethy,' Maddyson said. 'Leo failed because of the time he spent with Lila outside of school, and he only went to two exams because after those two, Lila almost died. Sin, he's a deadbeat and only fucks people, he doesn't actually work. Darren _was _the father of Lea's baby, and remember that relapse he had when they were apart when he did drugs like there was no tomorrow? That's why he failed, sweetie. It's not a conspiracy. It's idiocy.'

'is that why you failed?' Beth asked.

'oh, snap!' Sawyer exclaimed, finally interested in the conversation.

'ooh!' Maddyson put a hand to her chest as if she was truly hurt by the comment. 'I failed because I don't understand because it's stupid. Okay?'

Bethany opened her mouth, but Mr Alpert began speaking, about the next year. Not many people paid any attention, he was just telling them of the renovations that would be taking place in the dorm rooms to let everyone have a bit more privacy where they sleep – it was at this point that Matt yelled out a "you mean where people can have sex without being interrupted, yeah?", but Mr Alpert ignored him – he then went on about the and then he got to the thing everyone was waiting for.

'now I'd like to invite this year's Warriors captain up here,' he said.

Everyone turned to the front, stopped their conversations, and kept their eyes glued to Erin.

'okay, hey,' Erin said as she turned to the front. 'as you all know, I've held the position of Head Cheerleader for three and a half years, ever since Levana Evans's huge breakdown about-' Mr Alpert coughed and shot her a look. '-right. So after holding this position for so long, it's now time for me to move on, and award one of you girls the captaincy. It has been so hard to do, but this morning, I was told something, and the girl I had wanted to succeed me originally was back in the running,' she said.

Lea sat up in her seat, she remembered when Erin had promised her the spot.

'and this girl is amazing. So it's with great pleasure that I give my spot to the one and only Maddyson Dawson,' Erin grinned.

Maddyson let out a squeal of delight and allowed Sawyer to hug her.

'wanna join me up here?' Erin said.

Maddyson nodded and began walking up the stairs. There was a smattering of applause, but not that enthusiastic. Erin could see where they were all coming from. Maddyson had been on the team since the start of the school year. Many of the others had been on it for three years, or more. And here the newbie was, taking the spot they had all hoped for.

Oh well. They all best get used to it.

.. ..

'who would have thought, hey?' Zach said. 'Maddyson got head cheerleader,' he mused, although he knew nothing about cheerleading.

'I know,' Juliet nodded. 'so...we're still not going to talk about it?'

'talk about what?' he asked, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

'you kissing me at prom, all those weeks ago,' she said, placing a hand on his arm.

He shrugged her off. 'there's nothing to talk about, Julie.'

'you kissed me, Zach,' she reminded him.

'I know. But it meant nothing. I love you, but not that way.'

She raised an eyebrow, just to be sure.

'okay?' he asked.

.. ..

'look, you all best stop bitching about this,' Erin snapped to the cheerleaders who were all in the gym, warming up and shooting Maddyson dirty looks. 'Maddyson's gonna be the captain. Get used to it. I seem to remember you all bitching out when I replaced Levana three years ago, and I was the best thing to happen to this team. Maddy might be better.'

'but she might not,' Syvanna muttered.

'Tri-Hitch,' Erin narrowed her eyes at Syvanna. 'let's go. Syvanna I want you at the very top.'

Syvanna looked shocked at being called on to be at the top of the pyramid, she was always at the bottom. Shannon and Krystel realized what Erin's plan was. Syvanna wasn't used to climbing that high, and she would lose her focus and fall, giving Erin an excuse to kick her off.

'Erin!' Vixen realized it too. 'don't make her do that!'

'no, I want to do it!' Syvanna exclaimed.

Luckily for Syvanna – unluckily for Erin though – the doors of the gym slammed open and Lea stalked into the gym, eyes furious.

'that spot was mine!' she yelled at Erin.

'oh, hey, slut, how are you?' Erin said as Darren and Matt followed Lea in the gym.

'you said that spot was mine! You promised that I'd be the next head cheerleader!'

'yeah, this was before you went and got yourself knocked up,' Erin snapped. 'you ain't ever getting back on this team! Go back to your bastard child!'

It was not even Lea who approached her furiously, it was Darren. He yelled at her furiously, his words ones that even Matt would not want to repeat as he held back his friend.

Lea approached her, fuming, ready to punch her to the ground.

'touch me and I'll put you up for assault,' Erin warned.

Lea took a step back and her hand in Darren's, gently pulling him away from the cheerleaders and out of the gym.

'do you know how fucking out of line you were just then?' Matt asked Erin.

And before she could answer, he turned and followed them out.

.. ..

The next day, Ziva took a seat next to Sayid as he sat out the front of the school, all his bags packed. They both knew what this meant. They were finally going different ways, and they had to break up now.

He silently took her hand and she let her head rest on his shoulder, trying to stop her eyes from tearing up. A tear fell down her cheek, and he wiped it away.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

'I love you, Ziva,' he told her quietly.

'I love you too, Sayid,' she whispered back, wiping at her tears. She stood up as she saw Nila and Hayder hug tightly, and Sayid kissed her hand.

'I will miss you,' he told her.

'I'll miss you too,' she smiled sadly before she ran off with her bags, over to Nila, and Hayder joined Sayid.

'let's go,' Ziva choked out to Nila, who put an arm around her friend.

.. ..

'hey,' Jen sat down next to Mallory.

'hey,' Mallory smiled. 'feel this,' she grabbed Jen's hand and placed it on her stomach.

'wow,' Jen gave a smile. 'doesn't that hurt? I mean, it's almost hurting me!'

'yeah, it hurts,' Mallory said. She sighed.

'what is it?' Jen asked.

'nothing,' she sighed.

'I...I'm really gonna miss you, Mal,' Jen said quietly. 'like, so much.'

'I'm gonna miss you too,' Mal smiled sadly. 'who am I gonna "tag-team insult" people with?'

'you'll find someone,' she shrugged.

'yeah...maybe. but they won't be you,' she said.

'I know,' Jen leaned over and wrapped her arms around Mallory. 'I got an idea. Road trip?'

'road trip,' Mallory smiled widely.

'finished hugging and crying and all that stuff?' Bo asked as he and Radovan joined them. 'can we get going now?'

'no. But you guys can,' Mallory told them. 'Jen and I are taking a road trip,' she smiled.

'a road trip?' Radovan raised an eyebrow.

'yes. You know the concept?' she asked sarcastically. 'see you,' she said, giving him a quick kiss before following Jen to her car.

.. ..

Vixen hit Erin on the arm.

'that was cruel, Erin!' Vixen snapped. 'first Syvanna, then Leanne! You're cruel!'

'but you love me anyway,' Erin grinned.

'true, true,' Vixen admitted. 'but you're still cruel.'

'cruel?' Kate asked. 'it was bloody brilliant!'

'as sad as it is, I think I'm gonna miss you cruel ladies,' Vixen said, before throwing her arms around them both.

.. ..

Maddyson ran up to Leo, who was just leaving the school with his bags.

'hey!' she gave him a hug. 'I heard you failed too?'

He rolled his eyes. 'why does it surprise me that you failed?' he asked.

'I don't know, but... I'll see you next year?' she asked.

'of course,' he smiled shortly.

'oh, and um, Lila...she'll be okay, won't she?' she asked.

'yeah...I think so,' he sighed.

Raz and Ash walked up to them. 'apparently Jen's taking a road trip. Drive us to the hospital with you?' Ash asked.

He sighed. 'sure.'

.. ..

Jack knocked on the door to Lea's dorm, and entered when she said for him too.

'hey,' he said. 'you ready to get going?' he asked her.

'yeah, almost,' she said. She turned to Roma. 'please come and visit!'

'maybe,' Roma smiled slightly. 'I guess I will miss you...' she hugged her friend. 'okay, I gotta go, Penny and Ana are driving a group to the airport, and they offered me a spot. Love you, bye,' she said before leaving.

Lea turned to Darren and Matt. 'help me with my bags?' she asked.

The two complied and the four – with Harmony in Lea's arms – walked out to Jack's car and began putting the bags in.

Darren took Harmony from Lea, and Lea gave Matt a hug. 'you've been great to me,' she smiled and kissed his cheek. 'thank you.'

'no problem,' he told her sincerely.

Lea turned to Darren, who was saying a quiet goodbye to Harmony.

'and I'll come and visit soon, I promise,' he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

Lea looked at Darren. 'I'll miss you,' she told him, giving him a short, sweet kiss.

'I'll miss you too. And I will make good of that promise,' he told her.

'I know,' she smiled.

.. ..

Claire rolled her eyes slightly at the hug she was engulfed in by Shannon and Krystel, but she figured she'd rather be in this hug then awkwardly watching Ella's goodbye to Charlie, a few feet away.

'I'll miss you!' Krystel exclaimed to the two girls.

'uh...' a hesitant voice interrupted them and they turned to see Syvanna with Jess, Charlotte, Dak and Daniel. 'guys, thanks for trying to get Erin to stop being a bitch to me. It means a lot. Thanks.'

'no problem, Syvanna,' Shannon smiled.

Syvanna blinked. Her name was just used. It wasn't Sas. It was Syvanna. Wow.

.. ..

Juliet walked with Rosemary out of the school, talking animatedly, not even noticing who they passed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

'Zach, what-' she began but was cut off when he kissed her deeply.

'I'll miss you, Juliet,' he told her simply, before walking off and to his car.

'wow,' Rosemary whispered in shock.

Juliet nodded faintly in agreement.

.. ..

As the last car left the school and the school was calm for the first time in months, the teachers all sighed. This year had been filled with fights, parties and scandals, but they had somehow made it through.

.. ..

Across town, surrounded by her whole family in hospital, Kalila Abdou started to wake up.

.. ..

**So there's the first year gone. I will have a few chapters in the summer break, but not a lot. I hope you liked the year. Also, no one ended up giving me a Jerk Jock. I need one! Please?**

**Also, readers of Stranded in the Middle of Nowhere: the first chapter of Origins is up now, you should read it. And a piece of artwork is up on my blog to do with it.**

**Please review.**


	48. Where Do I Begin?

**Here's the next chapter, the first of the summer. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 45: Where Do I Begin**

_Where do I begin my love  
Starting with the things I haven't said enough of  
Starting with the day you changed my life  
And ending with the way I feel tonight  
Where do I begin, where do I belong when you're not here  
This is way beyond my darkest fear  
I don't know where I end or where I start  
Each mile in between is way too far  
Where do I begin – __**Where Do I Begin? By Idina Menzel**_

**.. ..**

**Week One...**

**New York City**

Darren and Matt entered an apartment, to see and hear that a party was in motion. Looking around the room, the two of them spied a girl with long blonde and pink hair and a girl with blonde streaks through her sleek black hair falling around her Asian like features, dancing on a bench, with two guys, both of them with blondish hair and some tattoos. The younger of the two guys had a cigarette in his hand, while the other had a joint, which was held to the Asian girls lips as she smoked it. The blonde girl, whereas she didn't have drugs, cigarettes or alcohol, she was obviously an avid party goer, and she had no problem showing skin as her scantily clad body proved.

'what's going on?' Matt shouted at them over the music.

They had all evidently programmed Matt and Darren's voices into their heads, so they heard it even over the music, and all turned to them.

'welcome home, bros!' Jason Rivers yelled, jumping down from the bench and helping the Asian girl down as his brother helped the blonde girl down.

The four made their way over to Darren and Matt, before promptly pulling them out onto the balcony to talk without yelling.

'hey,' the blonde girl gave Darren a hug.

'hey, Lizzy,' he said, him being the only one who would ever be able to call his younger cousin that.

'how is Australia this time of year?' Luke Rivers asked them, taking a drag of the cigarette in his hand.

'hey, handsome,' the Asian girl flirted with Darren. 'remember me?'

Matt pulled the girl back.

'how to put this delicately...Karen Nakamura: stop being a slut,' he told her.

'oh, you're one to talk!' she snapped.

He stared at her. 'and when did you start dressing like this? Blonde in the hair? Freaky eyes?' he asked, referring to her coloured contacts. 'and what-' he found he couldn't finish his sentence.

'what Matt is trying to say is, did you get a boob job?' Darren asked.

'what? These?' she emphasized her question by thrusting her chest out, which got the undivided attention of Jason, Luke and Darren. 'all natural.'

'as if,' Matt said.

'no, they are,' Liz said. 'trust me.'

Darren and Matt exchanged a bewildered look. They had never been quite positive if the teasing that Kara and Liz did was actually the two of them being truthful, if they actually did have some kind of casual relationship, or whether or not they were just such good friend that they could make it seem like it.

'so...' Jason said. 'what's new?' he asked them.

There was silence for a few moments.

'I have a three month old daughter,' Darren said.

Several things happened then: firstly, Jason dropped his joint off the balcony in surprise, Luke choked on cigarette smoke, Kara spat out her mouthful of tequila, and Liz stared at Darren as if he was a different person.

'what?' Liz asked finally.

'I have a three month old daughter,' he repeated. 'her name's Harmony,' he got out his wallet and took a picture out, showing them it. It was of Harmony and Lea.

'oh, so her mother's a crack whore, explains so much,' Kara shrugged.

'Kara!' Matt snapped. 'Lea's a pretty cool chick. Should give her a chance.'

'did you sleep with her?' Jason's question was directed at Matt.

'oh, I wis-oww! Bloody joke, 'kay?' Matt exclaimed when Darren hit him.

Jason took the picture out of Liz's hand.

'I'd do that. That chicks hot,' he mused.

'I would too,' Luke agreed.

Kara also leaned over. 'Hell, even I would.'

Darren snatched the picture out of their hands.

'no one's "doing that",' he quoted, angry. 'she's my girlfriend, no one's going to sleep with her.'

'what about Kara?' Jason considered. 'come on, hot girl on girl-'

'keep talking, I'll push you off this balcony,' Darren said calmly.

'okay...just wondering. What about-'

'no.'

'but what-'

'no.'

.. ..

**Los Angeles**

'mom! Dad!'

Lea followed Jack into her parents house, slightly nervous about what exactly her parents would say about her child. Sure, last time she was here her parents were supportive of the fact that she had been pregnant at that point, but now she was bringing her actual child into their home.

'Leanne!' her mother's face was bright as she took in the sight of her daughter and granddaughter. 'oh, she is gorgeous!'

'I know,' Lea smiled. 'mom, dad,' she looked at her parents. 'this is Harmony Eden Morgan-Shephard.'

As Lea's mother gushed over the baby, Lea looked at her father, who looked less than impressed by this.

She sighed.

Oh well. Can't please everyone.

.. ..

**Somewhere Up the Coast of Australia**

'get off your friggin' phone,' Jen snatched the said phone out of Mallory's hand and looked at it. 'Facebook? Why are you on Facebook?'

'I'm talking to Rad,' Mallory tried to get the phone back. 'you know, my _boyfriend_?' she said the last word slowly, as if Jen couldn't comprehend this at all.

'so?' Jen said. 'I have a boyfriend and I'm effectively ignoring him. This isn't about Radovan or Sammy. This is about you and me. Us being...you know...sisters,' she said begrudgingly.

Mallory suppressed a smile. 'pass me the phone,' she said calmly.

Jen sighed and passed it over, watching as Mallory turned it off and took the battery out, passing it to Jen.

Jen smiled.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, California**

'come on, Erin!' Kate exclaimed. 'we're going to be late for our flight!'

'I know, okay?' Erin pulled her suitcase down the stairs. 'seriously, what's Poland like?' she asked Erin.

'it's amazing,' Vixen said shortly. 'you'll see when you get there, okay?'

'okay,' she smiled, pulling her suitcases out the door.

'you're not going to say goodbye?' Vixen raised an eyebrow.

'nah, I left them a note. Warsaw here we came, babe!'

Vixen smiled as they walked to the taxi.

'are there a lot of hot guys there?' Erin asked.

Vixen and Kate rolled their eyes.

.. ..

**Sydney, Australia**

Leo walked into the hospital room, with Ash and Raz behind him, to see Lila sitting up in the bed. His eyes widened.

'Lila?' he asked in surprise, afraid he was seeing things now.

'hey,' she smiled brightly at him. 'come here,' she beckoned him through the crowd of her family and she took his hand, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. 'sorry for scaring you like that,' she whispered, so only he could hear her.

'it's quite alright,' he smiled at her.

.. ..

**Tel Aviv, Israel**

'okay, so we have five days of hanging around the city, before you have to report to duty for the army,' Nila laid back on the bed of the hotel room and looked at Ziva. The two had decided to inform Nila's parents that she would be staying in Australia for the first week of the summer, when in fact she would be in Tel Aviv and spending it with Ziva.

Nila sighed as she watched Ziva stare at the bracelet Sayid had given her for Valentine's Day and she silently wished she could help her friend stop hurting.

.. ..

**Somewhere Up the Coast of Australia**

Jen and Mallory lounged on the hood of the car, staring up at the stars. Jen watched out of the corner of her eye as Mallory absentmindedly smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

'what are you planning to do?' Jen asked her. 'you know, when you give birth?'

'I don't know,' Mallory sighed. 'I...I can't keep it. I mean, this was the baby I was gonna abort, and I'd just keep thinking about that, Jen. But... I don't know.'

'you're not gonna keep it then?' Jen asked.

'no...I don't think I will,' Mallory admitted.

'you don't think?'

'exactly. I might, but I don't think I will. This baby was never meant to be, and I'll never be fit enough to be a mother,' Mallory confessed. 'I'm just too cold to be a fit mother.'

Jen actually turned to her then. 'I think you'd make a great mother,' Jen said seriously.

Mallory faintly smiled. 'thanks, Jen. But we both know I wouldn't.'

'not now,' Jen said. 'God, no, not now. I fully support you giving this baby up, because you're too cold now. But one day you will defrost, all of us Witches will in the end, and when that day comes, you will be a great mother. But...not to this child.'

Mallory smiled and took Jen's hand.

.. ..

**Hope you liked it. Just so you all know, I'll make the summer chapters quick, and then get into the new year. So, I have something to ask of you all: **

**Which senior students (of the year we just had) should return at one point, and why exactly should they return?**

**Also, you know last chapter, and the controversy over Maddyson's captaincy? That's actually quite significant in the long run.**

**Also: you all should review, because it's my Sweet Sixteenth today, and I love reviews, and reviews make me happy.**

**So, review?**

**Also: SOS was updated, for readers of that.**


	49. Summer Is Ending Soon

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 46: Summer is Ending Soon**

_Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon  
It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets  
In white houses – __**White Houses by Vanessa Carlton**_

.. ..

**Week Two...**

**Olympia, Washington**

Nadine walked into the well lit, busy coffee shop. She looked around, noticing how alike all of the siblings were.

'can I help you?' a young man asked, a man who almost exactly like his brothers in fact.

'this lady drinks a strong caramel cappuccino,' a voice interjected. 'on me.'

Nadine turned around.

'Bojan,' she said coolly.

'Nadine,' he smiled.

'where's your brother at?' Nadine asked him, crossing her arms over her chest, as if he was the last person she wanted to see – which he was.

'which brother?' Bo asked. 'you're talking to Miljan so it can't be him, what about Dragan, over there wiping down the table?' he gestured across the room. 'and-'

'Bojan!' she snapped.

'okay, okay. Oi, Rad!' Bo called across the room. 'the Good Witch of the North is in the house!'

Radovan looked over the room at them and smiled, making his way over.

'hey, Nay,' Radovan said as Nadine hugged him. 'have you heard from Mal?'

'no,' she shook her head. 'I was in the neighbourhood on a shopping spree, and I decided to come here and ask you the same thing. I got a text a week ago, just saying "road trip ft. Jen". Care to elaborate on it?'

'so despite the fact that Mal and Jen pretend they don't like each other, just have no one else, they do love each other and with Jen gone next year, they're gonna miss each other. So they decided to prolong their goodbye in the form of a road trip.'

'oh. Well, that's sweet, I guess,' she shrugged, taking a seat. 'so? How long until I get my coffee?' she asked.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, California**

'what is his problem?' Lea asked in a hushed whisper as she sat across from Jack as she held a sleeping Harmony.

'who's problem?' Jack feigned that he didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

'dad's!' she exclaimed in a whisper. 'he acts as if I've personally offended him by having a child.'

'maybe...maybe to him you have been offensive in this,' Jack said tentatively.

'what, by having a child?' she exclaimed angrily. 'by not aborting my baby?'

'Lea,' he said in what he took to be a soothing voice.

'no! No, he's wrong, and so are you!' she yelled and Harmony stirred, opening her eyes and starting to cry.

'oh, baby, sorry, sorry!' Lea exclaimed before she launched into more attempts of quieting the child.

Jack sighed as he watched her. He wasn't entirely sure that Lea would be able to deal with this stress.

Maybe Darren would help her out.

.. ..

**New York City**

'got my prescription right here, babe!' Kara was completely drunk, a sight that annoyed Matt, amused Darren, and got Jason to have a sly grin on his face that Matt had quickly wiped off with a well worded threat. 'you want one, handsome?' she asked Darren.

'no, I'm good,' Darren gave her a smile.

'hon, what is with you?' Kara demanded. 'you're not smoking pot, snorting heroin, and all that, you're not drinking a lot, and you're rarely smoking. And you refused sex from me!'

'lalalalala,' Matt murmured sarcastically, blocking his ears.

'what's up?' Kara finished.

'I think...' Liz said slowly, as if trying to piece together the information herself. 'I think it's coz of his kid. Good example and whatnot...'

Jason laughed.

'he's trying to be a good example with us as friends?' he asked.

Luke, Matt, Liz and Kara joined in the laughing.

.. ..

**Week Three...**

**Sydney, Australia**

Jen finally let her guard down and threw her arms around Mallory, at the last possible moment: when her flight was called over.

'you should stay,' Jen said.

'I need to go home and face the music,' Mallory shrugged, gesturing to her stomach, which she could no longer pass off as a "big lunch" or something like that – in fact, it had been almost five weeks since she'd been able to do so.

'if they...do anything to you,' Jen began. 'I...'

'I know, Jen,' Mallory smiled. 'thanks.' She hugged her again. 'I love you.'

'love you too,' she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They hugged again, and Mallory left for her plane.

She really hoped her parents would be cool with this.

.. ..

Across town, Lila laid her head down to rest on Leo's chest as they laid outside on the grass. She still had a portable vitals machine and an IV drip in her arm, but this way she was allowed to go into the hospital grounds instead of just inside.

'I _still _can't believe that you failed the year,' Lila chuckled.

'shut it you,' he said playfully. He had neglected to tell her the exact circumstances of him failing: that he refused to leave her bedside even for exams while she was dying.

'so you're going to repeat?' she asked.

'I am,' he said.

'okay, maybe I'll visit you sometime,' she mused. The two were silent for awhile, and then she turned to him. 'the night of the prom, you said you'd tell me something about your injury later, but then I collapsed. So...?'

'injury?' he asked and she pointed to his arm. 'oh, right,' he smiled, sitting up and taking off his shirt, showing her a tattoo on his arm, something he couldn't read, but knew exactly what it said. It was an Arabic inscription of her name and then the word "forever" in Arabic too.

She lightly touched it and looked at it in awe.

'wow, Leo,' she smiled. 'how do you-'

'your brother translated for me,' he smiled. 'I just wanted to get something to always remember you by,' he shrugged.

She smiled sadly, knowing what that meant. He had stopped denying that she was dying. He had accepted she was going to die, and had acted accordingly.

'thank you,' she whispered, kissing him.

.. ..

**Olympia, Washington**

Radovan waited for the phone to be answered, not waiting that long.

'what?' Mallory all but shouted into the phone.

'oh, so you are in a good mood,' Radovan said sarcastically. 'what a nice change.'

He could hear the smile in her voice as she responded. 'I am hormonal, as you know. Any particular reason why you're calling?'

'I can't call up my girlfriend without an ulterior motive?' he asked.

'of course not,' she said sarcastically. 'I wouldn't do that to you.'

'no, you just call in the middle of the night when you can't sleep,' he teased, remembering the week beforehand.

'touché,' she said, before getting distracted by something on her end and yelling in French.

Although Radovan took French, he could not decipher the angry yells of a fluent speaker.

'you okay?' Radovan asked hesitantly.

'do I sound okay, Rad?' she asked rhetorically, and he heard the sound of a door slamming, and then silence.

But not for long.

He heard a small noise, and although no one else would have known what it was over the phone, Radovan knew that it was the sound of Mallory biting back tears.

'Mal...' he said softly. 'what's going on?'

'my parents,' she said, as soft as him. 'I got back from my road trip today and they found out I was pregnant. They want to kick me out, I'm over the argument – it's been going for an hour – and Nadine is, for once, sticking up for me. Wait, here she is. Hold on for a sec.'

Radovan listened as the two sisters talked, heard a sob, and then Nadine took the phone.

'Radovan? They want her out,' she said.

'I'll be there as soon as I can,' he said.

'uhh...Olympia is like three hours away,' she said, as if this were obvious.

'I'll be there in three hours,' he said.

Radovan hung up the phone and walked out of his room.

'hey, Rad,' Bo began.

'if you want to talk, get in the car. I've got somewhere to be,' he said.

Bo shrugged, and followed him to the car, telling his story.

It wasn't until they were past Seattle that Bo asked.

'so...where do you have to be?' he asked in wonder, he had figured it was in Seattle.

'Vancouver,' he said.

.. ..

**Sydney, Australia**

There was a loud crash, which jolted her awake, and then:

''sup?'

Claire rolled over in her bed, looking to the door of her room, where Ella and Raz were standing, having just thrown their bags over to the corner, knocking half of Claire's possessions to the ground.

Claire looked at the time. 'it's four in the morning,' she groaned. 'how'd you get in here?'

'you guys need to find a new place to hide your spare key,' Raz said calmly.

'it's a good thing my mom's on night shift,' Claire groaned. 'now, make yourself comfy, I'll talk to you in the morning,' Claire rolled back over.

Raz and Ella's definition of "making themselves comfy" was to lie down on Claire's huge bed with her and attempt to sleep next to her.

.. ..

**Vancouver, Canada**

Radovan knocked on the door and waited until it was opened by a man.

'can I help you?' he asked.

'Mallory and Nadine here?' Radovan's voice was that of ice.

'yes, yes they are,' the man said. 'come on through.'

The man directed Radovan and Bo to the kitchen, where there were angry voices – an unknown one and one that the brothers first took to be Mallory, for Nadine was far too timid. But it was Nadine.

The two entered to see Nadine and what appeared to be their mother yelling across the table at each other in French – the table that Mallory was sitting at, quiet for once, her back towards the entrance of the kitchen.

Radovan walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head. He began to move his hands, but she covered one of them with her hand and he kept them there.

'NO!' Nadine shrieked. 'she's not leaving!'

'Nay,' Mallory said tiredly. 'it's okay. Shut up. I'll go if they want me to.'

'Mal-'

'no. Seriously. If they don't want me here, then I'll leave,' she sighed.

'that's what I want,' their mother said.

'fine,' Nadine snapped. 'then I'm going with her.'

'Nadine-'

'and while we're at it,' she continued. 'transfer me to Dharma Academy.'

'Nadine-'

'I'm going,' she said firmly.

'well, where will you go?' her mother challenged.

Radovan opened his mouth, but Bo beat him to it.

'with us,' Bo said.

Nadine looked at him. 'thank you, Bo,' she said.

'and who might you be?' their mother seemed to just notice the twins, her eyes closing in on how close Radovan and Mallory were, before looking at Mallory's stomach.

'he's not the father, mom,' Mallory rolled her eyes. 'this is my boyfriend, Radovan, and his brother, Bojan.'

'fine,' her mother looked at Nadine. 'fine. Go with her.'

Nadine gave her mother another glare and gently grabbed Mallory's arm.

'we'll just pack up our stuff, and then we'll be gone,' Nadine said to her mother before pulling the girl out of the room, with the other twins following her.

When the four were in Mallory's room, Nadine turned to Mallory.

'are you okay?' she asked her.

Mallory stared straight ahead, looking shocked, before Nadine wrapped her arms around Mallory.

.. ..

**New York City**

'whoa, whoa, whoa!' Erin exclaimed, looking up at the television in the bar. 'Vixx! Check it out!'

Vixen looked up at the screen, to see a picture of Kate, their other best friend. And not just any picture, no: this was a mugshot. The story was of Kate wanted for murder.

'no,' Vixen stared at the screen. 'no way is Katie wanted for murder. It just ain't happening.'

'hello, beautiful ladies,' a voice said, and the two turned to see a tattooed guy there, and behind him, Matt and Darren, plus another boy and two girls.

'hi,' Erin said curtly.

'hello,' Vixen said coldly.

'don't waste your time with them, Jason,' Matt said. 'we went to school with them. The redhead tried to ruin Darren's life. And the blonde helped her.'

'they're still hot,' Jason argued.

'ruin his life?' Vixen demanded. 'you tore me apart by ditching me for the Smurf of a pregnant whore!'

'watch it,' Darren growled.

'ooh, drama, drama, drama,' Liz and Kara said in unison.

'okay, shut up,' Erin snapped. 'check this out,' she pointed the guys to the television.

'she's hot too,' Jason said.

'she is,' Kara agreed. 'not as hot as 'Lizabeth,' she added to her blonde friend.

'clarify your relationship to us, please,' Luke said to them.

'oh, Lukey's just jealous,' Jason taunted.

'no way is Kate up for murder,' Darren said in disbelief.

'no friggin' way,' Matt said.

'right?' Erin said.

.. ..

**Olympia, Washington**

Radovan pulled up the car in front of the coffee shop, and Mallory read the sign.

'_Nataliya's_?' she asked.

'yeah,' Bo nodded. 'our mom's café,' he told her.

'it's pretty good,' Nadine said.

'c'mon,' Radovan put his arm around Mallory and led her into the shop, with Bo and Nadine following.

Unlike usual, the place was not busy, and a woman called out to the two boys as they entered.

'ah, there you are!' she exclaimed. 'Bo, I need you -'

'mom,' Radovan interrupted. 'this is Mallory,' he said. The woman smiled and walked around from the counter, approaching them and kissing Mallory on her cheeks three times.

'Mallory! I've heard so much about you! It's nice to meet you, finally,' she smiled. 'I am Nataliya.'

'and I'm Tori,' another girl walked over and kissed Mallory's cheeks three times too. 'their sister.'

'oh, lucky you,' Mallory said dryly.

The girl laughed, and another man joined them, kissing Mallory's cheeks three times too. Mallory looked bewildered but turned her head slightly to look at Nadine.

'un bec?' she asked.

'oui,' Nadine nodded.

'makes more sense now,' Mallory nodded.

Radovan gave her a look. 'don't revert back to French, please,' he whispered in her ear.

Mallory turned to Nadine and started a long winded speech in French at her. Nadine let out a laugh, and Radovan turned to the rest of his family, speaking in Serbian.

Mallory shot him a look.

'yeah, two can play this game, Mal,' he told her.

She responded by insulting him in French.

'now _that _I do know the meaning of,' he rolled his eyes. 'and you're oh so mature.'

'ever heard about glasses houses?' she retorted, but leaned up and kissed him anyway.

'yeah...' Bo said to his mother, who looked shocked at the banter. 'they're like that.'

.. ..

**Week Five...**

**Olympia, Washington**

Zooey walked into the coffee shop, and looked around, hoping that the teenage boy was working today. She was in luck, the boy was in, cleaning a table absentmindedly as he talked to the redhead at the next table.

'morning boys,' she made her entrance known, and the men working around the shop all turned, some of them smiling at her – all apart from Radovan, who ended up rolling his eyes.

'Zooey,' he said. 'skinny latte?' he asked her, not really caring. After all, this girl only came in here to flirt with him and try to get him to go out with her.

'but of course,' she batted her eyelashes at him and the redhead rolled her eyes and made to get up, but Radovan gently pushed her back into her seat.

'Mal,' he warned.

'hey, I remember you,' Zooey said venomously to Mallory. 'you're the pregnant whore, aren't you?'

Mallory shot up out of the chair, and Radovan pulled her back.

'think about the baby,' he whispered in her ear.

'oh, I'm sorry,' Zooey said. 'whore's get paid. I meant slut.'

'Mal,' Nadine said from the counter, where she was sitting, when Mallory moved even further forward.

'Nadine,' Nataliya walked out from the kitchen. 'off the counter. Come on. Off.'

Nadine jumped down, and Nataliya looked over to where Mallory was being held back.

'what's going on here?' she asked sternly, putting her hands on Mallory's shoulders and pulling her back. 'come on, sweetheart, how about a nice cup of tea?' without letting her answer, she pulled her into the back room. In the few weeks since Mallory and Nadine had left home, Nataliya had embraced them into their home, treating the girls as if she had known her forever.

'here's your coffee,' Miljan passed Zooey her drink.

'thanks,' she passed him the money and turned back to Radovan. 'can't wait to see you around,' she said, smiling at him.

Radovan stared after the malicious girl as she left.

Silence and then...

'she's hot.'

Nadine hit Bo.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, California**

'why are we doing this?' Vixen hissed to Erin as the two drove.

'because she's our friend,' Erin sighed.

'it's illegal Erin!' Vixen exclaimed.

Erin pulled up the car. 'I know. But we're all she's got,' Erin said, before flashing her lights. They saw someone dart across the road and the back door of the car opened, and the girl got in.

'thanks for getting me,' the girl panted.

'anytime, Katie,' Erin said as she started the car.

Vixen looked at Erin, slightly unsure. But Kate was their friend.

And friends didn't walk away from each other.

.. ..

Across the city, Lea looked up as her mother entered the room, after going to the front door.

'Leanne,' she smiled. 'you have visitors,' she told her.

Lea smiled as Darren walked in, with Matt behind him, and another guy behind them.

'hey,' Lea put her book down and stood up, throwing her arms around Darren and kissing him deeply. 'I missed you.'

'missed you too,' he smiled.

Lea looked past him at Matt. 'hey,' she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 'and the third one?' she eyed Jason's tattoos.

'this is Jason,' Darren said to her. 'I couldn't convince him to stay in New York once Matt told him how smoking hot you were.'

'aww, thanks Matt,' Lea smiled. 'but you haven't seen me smoking hot yet. Wait 'til I get my figure back.'

'it's true,' Darren nodded. 'she rivals Mallory's hotness.'

'nice,' Matt said.

'rivals?' Lea raised an eyebrow. 'I surpass it.' She grabbed his hand. 'come on,' she pulled him up the stairs with Matt and Jason following them. Jack walked out of a room.

''sup Jack?' Matt nodded at him.

'come on,' Lea repeated, walking to a door and slowly opening it. She walked in and looked down into the crib to where Harmony was just waking up. 'right on time,' Lea said, gently picking her up. 'hey, baby. Look who's here,' she smiled and turned Harmony to Darren.

'hey, baby girl,' Darren smiled as Harmony took a hold of his finger. Lea actually passed him Harmony, and he said a proper hello to his daughter.

'...I'm so tripping, right?' Jason said.

.. ..

**Week Eight...**

**Sydney, Australia**

Kiya stood with her brother Ash and sister Iris, watching as the bags went around, trying to locate her last bag. At last she located it and went to grab it, trying in vain to pick it up off the luggage claim as it was so heavy.

A hand closed over hers and helped her pick it up.

'there you go,' the boy said and Kiya looked at him, seeing understanding pale grey eyes.

'thanks,' she smiled warmly at him.

An announcement was called over, informing them about the bus that was leaving to Dharma Academy – so many students flew in on this day, that a bus was always organized.

'well, that's my bus,' the boy said.

'mine too!' she exclaimed.

'cool. My name's Seth, by the way,' he told her as they began walking off.

'I'm Kiya,' she smiled.

.. ..

Jude Marvin threw his luggage underneath the bus and smiled at a girl, who scowled back, tossing her hair around like she owned the place. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform, which stated that they were the Warriors, and had two girls also in uniforms flanking her sides.

The girl in question was Shannon Rutherford, and the girls on either side of her were Krystel and Syvanna – the latter of which had only started hanging out regularly with them.

The girls ignored him as they passed and they got onto the bus.

'well then,' he muttered.

.. ..

'can I sit here?'

Giselle Koenig didn't even look up from her book as Tyler Jones asked the question. When she didn't answer, he sat down anyway and tried to read over her shoulder.

'unless you can read German, which judging by the dim-witted expression on your face, you can't, I suggest you back the Hell off,' she said icily.

Tyler chose to continue looking over her shoulder, although he couldn't read German, just to prove her wrong.

And so it began.

.. ..

Mr. Alpert looked out of the office window, watching as cars pulled up into the school car park, and students started entering the school. Maddyson was the first to arrive, loudly, as if warning him of what was to come. And then it got louder, and louder.

Until finally, the bus arrived and it sounded like all the students were there.

He felt a headache coming along.

.. ..

**Okay, so I know I focused on the Rush's/Roux's/Lea/Darren/ect. For the summer, but they were crucial parts of their summer. If anyone else needs part of their summer shown, it will be in flashbacks. I decided to incorporate the whole summer into this one, because I prefer the school year.**

**And Kate's already killed Wayne :O and Erin and Vixx are hiding her. **

**Anyway, it might be awhile before an update for two reasons: my exams are coming up, and NaNoWriMo is next month, and I'm doing it again. **

**But yeah...**

**Please review?**

**Also, if you haven't already, you should check out DiorNicole's Leaving on a Jet Plane: Take Two. It seems to be shaping up to something amazing.**


	50. Ordinary Day

**Here's the next chapter. And it's the 50****th**** chapter! Yay! Enjoy! I don't own Lost. **

**Chapter 47: Ordinary Day**

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky – __**Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**_

.. ..

'she looks like she's a slut.'

Mallory turned around suddenly and shot the blonde girl an icy look.

'say that again,' Mallory snapped. 'I _dare _you.'

The blonde smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking at Mallory's eight month pregnant belly.

'she looks like a slut, don't you agree, Ally?' she asked the girl next to her.

The girl nodded vigorously.

'oh, look, it's two little Freshman who think they're top shit and don't know their place!' Mallory exclaimed. 'maybe someone should put them in their place, hmm?'

'and I suppose you're going to try?' the girl sneered. From the thirty seconds of arguing with her, Mallory figured that the girl was used to be the best of the best, and prided herself on her severe attitude problem. But if this girl wanted to play in the big leagues she'd have to up her fucking game.

'oh step to it, bitch. I will cut you if I have to,' she threatened, advancing on her.

At that moment, Radovan, Bojan and Chad ran up.

'hey!' Radovan exclaimed. 'what's going on?'

'if it's a catfight, I want front row seats,' Bo said.

Chad put his arm around the blonde girl.

'what's going on?' he asked her.

'she's just attacking us for no reason, Chad,' the girl said. 'I think she's crazy.'

'you ain't seen crazy yet. I will kill you,' Mallory snapped.

'whoa, Mallory, let's all just calm down,' Chad said.

'whoa, Dawson,' she mocked him. 'maybe you should put your bitch back on her lead before I fucking put her down!'

'Mal,' Radovan warned softly.

'so which one of these two knocked you up?' the blonde sneered, looking at the twins on either side of her, each with a hand on her arm to stop her from hurting the blonde.

'neither,' she hissed angrily, really not wanting to go into it. Not only was it a touchy subject with her, Radovan always had a reaction to it, a bad reaction to it.

'oh, so some other sad idiot had no brains and decided to?' she asked.

Bojan turned to Chad angrily, being the one person apart from Radovan and Mallory who knew the exact details of when and to who she got pregnant.

'take Mal's advice and get your bitch away,' he told him.

Chad put his arm around the blonde again. 'Chloe, let's go.'

He led her away and Mallory leaned into Radovan, whose arms instinctively went around her, his hands resting on her stomach. Mallory sighed then smiled when she felt a kick from the baby. She looked to see that Radovan had felt it too and was smiling.

'what?' Bo asked, seeing the smiles on their faces, and being confused. After all, all three had been angry seconds ago.

Mallory reached out to him, and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. He still looked confused, but then smiled along with them at another kick.

'that's awesome,' he told her sincerely but got distracted quickly. 'well, hello,' he muttered, seeing a tall beauty walk into the school.

In perfect unison, Mallory and Radovan rolled their eyes.

'I...I'll see you guys later, okay?' Bo said, running after the girl.

Mallory heard what sounded like a pick up line, and sighed. 'same old Bo, huh?'

'same old Bo,' Radovan agreed. He put an arm around her as they began to walk. 'you okay?' he asked her.

'yeah,' she sighed. 'I just need to learn not to react to being called a slut. I get angry and she kicks me, and it hurts, so I need to stop getting angry.'

'I heard meditation keeps you calm. Very Zen,' he joked.

Mallory shoved him, but she was laughing.

'I'm just an angry person,' she said.

'totally,' Radovan said, rolling his eyes and putting his arm around her again. 'what dorm are you in?'

'815a,' she said. 'you?'

'815b,' he smiled. 'let's get going, then.'

.. ..

Jasmine Rivers had arrived on campus a day early and had ended up falling asleep on the couch in the main living area of her dorm, so she was not prepared for being rudely awakened at seven in the morning by her new roommates bursting into the room singing "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 at the top of their not too inconsiderable lungs.

'Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me!' the three girls sang loudly.

Jasmine sat up and gave them confused looks.

'uh...hey?' she tried.

'hey!' one of the blonde girls exclaimed, taking a piece of paper from off the wall. 'I'm Shannon...you must be...either Jasmine or Zooey?'

'I'm Jazz,' she smiled.

'hey, this is Raziya, or Raz, and M-'

'I'm Maddyson Dawson, head cheerleader, as you already know,' Maddyson interrupted Shannon's introductions to make it known that she was definitely the person who would be the leader of this dorm.

'yeah, a spot you stole from me,' Shannon muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, still evidently angry at Maddyson becoming captain.

Maddyson shot Shannon a look. 'do you cheer yet, Jazzy Girl?' Maddyson gave the girl a hug.

'uh, no,' she said. 'well, I haven't tried it yet, but I...maybe?'

'great, be at tryouts then,' Maddyson smiled.

.. ..

Mallory and Radovan stopped in front of Mallory's dorm.

'I'll see you later,' Mallory said to him. He smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on her cheek as he continued walking and she walked in her dorm. And then she stopped short.

It wasn't because of the fact that the dorms were a lot bigger now, having a main living area, with four (she found out later that some had five) smaller room, bedrooms, coming off them, with a bathroom at the end.

She stopped short because she saw her roommates. Claire and Roma, who she didn't particularly like. And then another girl she didn't know, who had dark red hair.

'hey there,' the new girl smiled at her, in a Southern accent.

Mallory ignored her and turned to the other two. 'is there any reason I'm with you two of all people?' she asked.

'well, I think it's because we know what it's like to have someone like you in our dorm, as we spent most of last year with Lea,' Claire said.

'okay..?' Mallory offered, moving her bag from in front of her stomach and placing it on the ground with her other bags.

The new girl gasped, seeing her pregnant stomach for the first time and Mallory looked at her icily.

'do you have a problem with it?' she asked.

'uh, no,' she said quickly, putting a hand up to her necklace. A cross, Mallory realized. She was religious.

'whatever your problem is, say it now, or so help me, it will lead to your face being caved in, in the coming weeks,' she said.

The girl looked uncomfortable. 'umm...I'm Gabriella Hadasa. I lived in Alabama until a couple of weeks ago. I am a religious girl, and I don't think it's a good thing you are pregnant at such a young age. God would be-'

'alright, you're done,' Mallory said.

'but, no, I'm not,' Gabriella said earnestly.

'look,' Mallory gritted her teeth. 'I don't believe in God. So whatever he thinks of me, I don't care. He is _your _God. They are _your _rules. _You_ burn in Hell.'

'oh, no,' the girl said. 'I would never tell someone to-'

'shut it, Hadasa. I don't care.'

'but I think you don't know what I mean.'

'I do. You would rather that I follow God, despite there is no such thing,' she said angrily. She suddenly put a hand on her stomach.

'Mallory?' Roma asked. 'you okay, darling?'

'yeah,' she said. 'I know,' she muttered, looking at her stomach. 'I'll try to calm down.'

The others looked at her in wonder.

'as you know, I'm not a calm person,' Mallory explained. 'the baby kicks me when I get angry. Just keeps kicking.'

'what makes you calm down easily?' Gabriella asked.

'look, stop asking questions, and walk to 816a. Just say...'

'East needs calming,' Roma supplied.

'what does that mean?' Gabriella wondered.

'just do it,' Claire said calmly to her.

'Nadine's there,' Mallory explained to them.

'she's back? Sweet,' Roma said.

.. ..

Nila had met a girl. A girl called Iris, a girl from Egypt. From what she could gather, she was the younger sister of the Abdou's, and she was a lot shyer than them.

It turned out that the two of them were in the same dorm, so they headed there, talking animatedly.

They opened the door and were met with loud music that they had first assumed had been coming from another dorm room, but no, it was theirs. Also in the room there were two girls, one Nila already knew, Charlotte Lewis, and then another girl, one who looked vaguely familiar.

And the two of them were smoking joints, with vodka next to them.

'uh...hi,' Nila said slowly.

'hey there, Israel!' Charlotte's words were slurred but she still got her point across. 'and other chick!'

Nila had always maintained that a drunk Charlotte Lewis was not good, but she still drank anyway.

Iris looked horrified at this display, but she was not saying anything at all.

'so...where you from, other chick?' Charlotte asked.

'E...Egypt,' she stuttered.

'like Adbou Egypt?' she asked, which everyone at the school knew to mean that it was a question of whether she was or knew an Abdou. 'Abdou,' she corrected, laughing.

'yes. I'm Iris,' she said softly.

'I'm Charlotte,' she said. 'and this is-'

'the one and only, fresh out of juvy, Brooke Hall!' the other girl exclaimed, and it clicked with Nila were she saw her. She had seen her on TV, for her crimes.

Iris paled and met eyes with Nila.

They had a criminal in their dorm.

Great.

.. ..

Gabriella had been to 816a, and was told that Nadine wasn't there. Her roommates, however, had told her that that Nadine was currently in the common room, so Gabriella was just entering there now.

There were many people; she wondered how she was going to find Nadine, but then she saw a girl who looked like Mallory, talking to two boys, obviously twins, and another two girls.

She walked over to them. 'umm, Nadine, right?'

'well, hey there,' Bo said to her flirtatiously. Nadine looked at him in disgust and Ella hit him for her.

'thank you, Ella,' Nadine said before turning to Gabriella. 'I don't know you, do I?'

'no. I have a message to pass onto you, though,' she said.

'well, what is it?' Ella demanded impatiently when she made no move to continue.

'umm, East needs calming,' she passed on.

And suddenly she had all of their undivided attention.

'where is she?' Ella asked, actually concerned for the Wicked Witch of the East.

'she's in our dorm, and she's getting angry and apparently you calm her down easily,' the girl looked slightly distressed that she had caused that of Mallory.

'let's go then,' Nadine said.

.. ..

Cerise Jacobson fanned herself with her hand dramatically.

'wow, the eye candy at this school!' she exclaimed, watching as the track team already started doing laps – and it seemed doing so shirtless was their new thing.

'I know!' Kiya exclaimed excitedly, staring in awe at the abs that she had heard from Jen and Raz that Sin had, but until now she hadn't believed them.

'and oh my God!' Cerise exclaimed. 'who is that?' she pointed at a boy actually jogging towards them, shirtless.

Before Kiya could answer, the boy hugged her.

'hey, Kiya,' he smiled. 'how you been, kid?'

'I've been good,' she smiled. 'you have ink now?' she asked, looking at the tattoo. 'nice. She like it?'

'she loves it,' he smiled.

Leo smiled before rejoining the team and Cerise picked up her jaw from the ground.

'who is that? How do you know him?' she demanded. 'more to the point, who are you?' she asked, as the two hadn't met properly, they just both had been watching the team.

'that's Leo Pasanda, he's my sister's boyfriend,' Kiya explained. 'I'm Kiya. And you...?'

'Cerise,' she smiled, still eyeing Leo.

'God, he is hot,' she muttered to herself.

.. ..

'stop bloody kicking me!'

The group entered Mallory's dorm to hear her yelling at her stomach, with Claire and Roma standing helplessly to the side.

'uh, Mal, how about you just calm down?' Claire suggested timidly, for what may have been the tenth time.

'shut up!' Mallory exclaimed before turning on Gabriella. 'thanks for this!'

'what'd you do to her?' Nadine asked.

'tried to shove her bigoted views of God down my throat,' Mallory snapped.

Nadine and Radovan cringed, knowing exactly what that meant.

'and now for those of us who can't read Mallory like a book?' Bo said sarcastically.

'Mal's agnostic, and once you start talking religion to her, she gets violent,' Nadine explained.

'only then?' Claire muttered sarcastically and Roma giggled.

Mallory threw a book across the room at them and they ducked.

This was gonna be a _long _year.

.. ..

Jason, Luke and Liz stared at Darren, who was holding Harmony. After a week spent crashing at the Shephard's house, Jason and Matt had gone home, leaving Darren there, and Jason still wasn't used to Darren being with Harmony.

'what?' he finally asked.

'it's just...weird,' Liz said.

'again I'll ask...am I tripping?' Jason asked.

'I really hope not, because I will kill you for being so close to my child while tripping,' Lea walked up behind them, and took a seat on the armrest of Darren's chair.

'so, you're the mother,' Liz said. 'hmmm.'

'Elizabeth, just stop,' Darren sighed, knowing exactly what Liz was about to say.

There was a shriek of joy and Claire, Roma, Ella, Raz and Maddyson joined them, all of them had rushed to get away from Mallory's anger.

'shut up!' Lea hissed, gesturing to the sleeping baby.

'sorry, sorry,' Raz said, giving her a quick hug.

'ladies,' Jason said, winking at them.

Claire turned to Darren. 'are all your friends like this?'

'uh huh,' Darren said.

'Lea,' Claire said. 'you need to tell Mallory of meditation. Teach it to her. Please.'

'...why?' Lea asked, slightly confused.

'because we're in her dorm this year, and she's a psychopath,' Roma said bluntly.

'she's not a psychopath, she's just hormonal,' Lea argued and they continued staring at her. 'fine. I'll talk to her,' she sighed.

Matt joined them then too, and he looked at the girls. 'hello, beautiful,' he gave Claire a kiss and she smiled. 'Sunshine,' he kissed Roma's hand. 'Xena,' he went to kiss Ella's hand, but she pulled away. 'Princess,' he kissed Raz's cheek, they were a lot closer than he was with the others. 'Barbie,' he held out his hand to Maddyson, who gave him a cold look. 'and finally, Smurfette, who doesn't actually look like a Smurf anymore,' he smiled at Lea, who wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

'what's with the red hair?' Matt asked Lea.

'I was sick of the blue,' Lea shrugged. 'and besides, it's wine red.'

'and of course,' Matt turned to Elizabeth. 'Poison Ivy.'

'Matthew,' she said. 'just dream on.'

Matt ignored her and looked back at Claire, smirking. 'nice t-shirt,' he told her.

She grinned at him, and the others read what it said. It had two arrows pointing up and it said: "My eyes are up here".

'that's perfect for him,' Ella commented about Matt's ability to let his gaze wander when talking to Claire.

Or any girl for that matter.

'where's Kara?' Liz asked, looking around, as if just noticing she was absent.

'well, judging by the fact she's not fooling around with you, Liz, or me,' Jason began. 'she's fooling around with someone else. Although she'll come back to one of us later. Maybe both at the same time?' he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

'no thanks, Mr Rum n' Punch,' she snapped.

'just a warning,' Darren said to all the single girls there. 'this is Jason, and he's worse than Matt.'

.. ..

Charlie strummed his guitar, only half listening as the new guy in their dorm, Tony or something explained where he was from, sometimes with Charlie interjecting about having been to that place – just like Charlie, Tony was an English guy. Sammy sometimes looked up, but mostly looked uninterested as he texted Jen – or who Charlie thought must have been Jen, by the small smile on his face.

Suddenly, the door to Sin's room opened, and they all looked up, watching as out walked a shirtless Sin and an Asian girl pulling a t-shirt over her bare chest – a sight all the guys didn't complain about.

'pleasure to meet you, Sin,' she said seductively.

'and you too, Kara,' Sin smirked.

Kara looked past him to the other three. 'boys,' she looked them up and down in appreciation before she walked out.

'who was that?' Charlie eventually pulled his jaw off the ground.

'that was Kara,' Sin shrugged. 'Nakamura.'

'Matt has a sister?' Charlie asked.

'oh, who cares?' Sammy asked before looking at Sin. 'does this mean you're over Jen?'

'are you?'

'not in the slightest,' Sammy told him.

'then neither am I,' Sin said.

Tony looked between the two boys who were glaring at each other.

'this year will be highly interesting,' he muttered.

.. ..

**I hoped you liked it. As you can see, some rivalries and friendships are already starting to be formed, but unfortunately for you all, you won't be able to see the development of it for awhile. NaNoWriMo starts in a couple hours, so I'm busy for the next month. Plus exams in that month. So year.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Reviews?**


	51. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost. **

**Chapter 48: Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

_But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife, I guess  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn – __**Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison**_

.. ..

Lifting the cigarette to her lips, she surveyed the courtyard, watching the different groups of friends, reunions and introductions all around.

Rosemary ran up and threw her arms around Juliet, before engaging in a conversation with her, a conversation which turned out to be about Juliet's crazy relationship with Zach.

She rolled her eyes, disgusted by the way that Juliet frickin' Carlson could move from Sawyer to Zach so quickly.

Moving on from that, she looked around, seeing the Rush twins talking to a girl who was filing her nails, a boy smoking, a boy with a basketball, Chad, Dak, and Beth. Must go talk to them later, she hadn't seen Radovan and Bo for a few months, and that guy with the basketball looked pretty hot too.

There was Lea holding Harmony, talking to Claire, Darren, Matt, and another boy. She watched Lea and Harmony, surprised at how big the baby was growing.

Her eyes moved across the courtyard, to where Mallory – looking like she could give birth at any moment, at that – seemed to "bitching out" at the new German chick. What was it Sawyer called her? The White Witch of Germany? Watching them, she raised an eyebrow, impressed as the White Witch delivered an acidic line to the Wicked Witch, and Mallory actually looked quite impressed herself.

'MADDYSON FUCKING DAWSON!'

Maddyson turned around at the excited yell, recognizing the voice, knowing exactly who it was, knowing that she had finally woken up again after the two minute conversation they had that morning. She stared at the redhead and smiled widely.

'JASMINE FUCKING RIVERS!' Maddyson yelled back before she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it, rushing down the stairs and throwing herself on the girl.

The girls embraced tightly, and most of the other people in the courtyard turned and looked at them

'isn't this sweet?' a Southern voice drawled, and Maddyson pulled back from the girl and turned around, fire in her eyes.

'what the _fuck _do you want, James?' Maddyson snarled.

Jasmine looked between them in surprise, as did everyone else.

'what happened?' Jasmine asked, she had always been the one to mediate in their fights, whether a verbal one, a mental one, or the rare occasions that Maddyson would hit Sawyer.

'he cheated on me!'

'she cheated on me!' he argued back.

Jasmine looked between them.

'you guys went out?' Jasmine asked in shock. 'you never told me that! When? For how long?'

'first few weeks of Summer,' Maddyson said in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'and then he cheated on me.'

'only because you cheated on me, sweetheart,' Sawyer drawled.

'okay, question,' Jasmine said. 'when did each of you cheat?'

'fourth of July,' the two said in unison.

'of course you guys cheated at the same time,' Jasmine sighed, rolling her eyes. 'I'd expect nothing else from the two of you,' she sighed.

The two glared at each other for a minute, before Sawyer turned and walked away. Shannon jogged and caught up to him and initiated a conversation with him.

'oh, Hell to the _fuck _no,' Maddyson growled.

Shannon looked back at Maddyson and smirked slightly.

'she don't know who she's messing with,' Maddyson muttered, already thinking of what to do.

.. ..

Charlotte and Jess rushed up to Beth and the rest of the group.

'Maddyson and Sawyer dated?' Charlotte asked Beth.

'more to the point, they broke up?' Jess added.

'yes, and yes,' Beth sighed. 'it was a battlefield for the whole street.'

'hello, darling,' the guy with the basketball, a jock called Pip, said to Charlotte.

'nice try, luv, the accent might work on most people, but not me or my dear sister here,' Charlotte gestured to herself and Jess.

He gave a wink. 'we'll see.'

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked away, seeing Mallory and the German girl arguing.

'East has made a new enemy,' Charlotte noted. 'so what, that puts her enemy total to a million, and her friend total to what...none?' she asked.

'Jen was her friend,' Beth said.

'but Jen doesn't go here anymore,' Jess said. 'Ergo, she doesn't have any friends.'

Radovan sighed and opened his mouth.

'she's hot,' Pip said, looking at her in interest. Bo, Beth, Charlotte, Jess, Dak and Chad looked in between Pip and Radovan. 'what's her name?'

'it doesn't matter,' Bo said for Radovan. 'she has a boyfriend.'

'that can be changed,' Pip said.

Radovan sighed. 'you break us up, I break every bone in your body.'

Pip looked in between the two of them in surprise, as Mallory and the German girl made their way over to them.

'dude,' Pip said in shock. 'she's pregnant.'

'thank you Captain Obvious,' Mallory snapped. 'anymore needless or already evident information you want to state now before we move on?'

'huh. She's kind of a bitch,' he mused, looking at Radovan.

'only kind of?' Radovan murmured, and Mallory hid a smile as she elbowed him in the ribs.

'who's this?' Tyler asked, gesturing to the other girl, the girl he had sat next to on the bus.

'more to the point, who are you?' Mallory snapped.

'Mal,' Radovan muttered.

She sighed. 'this is Gez. I believe she's already been named the White Witch of Germany,' she said.

'Gez your real name?' Bo asked.

'what's it to you?' she snapped.

And with that, Mallory and Gez walked off.

'okay...she has a friend, kind of,' Jess sighed.

.. ..

'okay, hey, I'm Kara,' Kara announced as she entered her dorm room and threw her handbag onto the couch where Liz was sitting. 'and as I can already see, I am the most attractive girl in this dorm, apart from certain qualities that Elizabeth has,' she winked at the girl.

Cerise and Chrissy stared at her.

'well, that's just not true,' Cerise said. 'I am the hottest girl here.'

'I don't know, Kaz,' Liz considered this, ignoring Cerise. 'the blondie looks pretty hot. If she just put her hair down, maybe put some blue in it. Get a few piercings. Tattoos. Show off those curves, you know?'

Chrissy stared at her and Kara tilted her head to the side.

'I'd love to give you a makeover,' Kara said.

'uh, no,' Chrissy said before she entered her bedroom.

'I'm gonna make her irresistible soon enough,' Kara decided. 'even the girls will want her.'

'you don't think I'm hot?' Cerise asked.

Kara looked at her.

'give me a lap dance and then I can tell you if I've changed my mind,' Kara said.

Liz snorted.

.. ..

"The way we were...The chance to save my soul... And my concern is now in vain. Believe the word.  
I will unlock my door...And pass the cemetery...Gates, gates, gates."

Nadine stopped once she passed the ajar door and heard the song being played perfectly, the words sung perfectly. She listened as the song ended and another one began.

A song she knew. She leaned against the wall next to the door and sang softly as the person in the room played the guitar.

'We both lie silently still,' she sang quietly, almost silently. 'in the dead of the night. Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside. Was it something I said or something I did? Did my words not come out right? Though I tried not to hurt you, though I tried. But I guess that's why they say,' she continued, not even realizing as her voice grew louder, stronger.

There was a hesitant voice from inside the room, and it joined her, the two of them in perfect harmony.

'Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn,' the two sang in unison before the guitar suddenly stopped.

Nadine held her breath and waited for whoever it was to speak.

'you have a good voice,' the boy said to her.

Nadine smiled. 'thanks...' she trailed off. 'you're not too bad yourself.'

'you'll have a better opinion of me when you get to know me,' the voice drawled, and she assumed he had a sly grin on his face, whoever he was, he just seemed like the kind of person who would be a flirt, which, after Bojan frickin' Rush was just not what she needed. But he seemed sweet underneath all of this, maybe, somewhere.

'I'm sure,' she said sarcastically.

'I can tell by your voice that you're hot as Hell,' he said.

Nadine let out a short laugh and turned, so she was now standing in the doorway of the room, and the guy was indeed smirking slyly, and he looked as if he was enjoying the conversation.

'I was wrong,' he said. 'you're even hotter than I thought,' he grinned at her.

'I'm Nadine,' she said.

'Jason.'

'well Jason, lovely to meet you,' she smiled at him before walking out.

'wait, do you want a beer?' he produced one from the few next to him.

'no thanks,' she flashed him a blinding smile. 'thanks for the offer though.'

He watched her leave in wonder.

.. ..

Jazz, Raz, Maddyson, Claire, Roma, Lea, Harmony and Ella all sat together in one of the dorm rooms.

'right, so there are several people I want to get off the team, starting with that complete and utter slut, S-'

'Shannon?' all of the girls bar Jazz said in unison, they had all seen her with Sawyer before.

'you guys think she's a slut too?' she asked.

'no, not really,' Claire said. 'but we all know you do.'

'so who else do you want off the team?' Raz asked.

'just her,' Maddyson shrugged. 'maybe some others. Depends on my mood of the day.'

Lea, Claire and Roma looked at each other.

It seemed like Maddyson was going to be quite a corrupt head cheerleader.

They wondered if that was going to be a good thing or not.

.. ..

**Los Angeles, California**

Erin watched the police car drive down the street and then she walked back inside to see Vixen helping Kate out from where they had hid her.

'we knew you were wanted for murder, but God, Katie, who the Hell did you kill?'

'Wayne,' she whispered.

'you killed your stepfather?' Vixen asked in shock.

'no,' Kate said softly, turning away from them. 'I...Wayne wasn't my stepfather. He was my actual father.'

'then why...why did you kill him?' Erin asked, slightly scared of Kate now.

'he was my father,' she said in a quiet, cold voice.

Vixen and Erin involuntarily shivered.

.. ..

**I hoped you liked it. And again, sorry for the wait, NaNoWriMo, you know? It's done now, and I only have one more exam left for the year, tomorrow, and then I will have no school until February next year. So more chapters!**

**Any OCs you want to be in a relationship? Anything you want to happen to certain OCs? Any OCs who have left the school you want seen, like Erin, Vixen and Kate?**

**ALSO, REALLY IMPORTANT:**

**I believe, as the writer, I have the right to basically screw around with all the characters, but that being said, I will ask you all this.**

**AS I WANT TO SCREW AROUND WITH A FEW OF THE OCS SEXUALITY, I WAS WONDERING, DO ANY OF YOU REALLY NOT WANT YOUR OCS SEXUALITY TO BE CHANGED? **

**I figured it's better to hear protests now instead of when it happens down the track.**

**Anyway, review!**

**Also, a poll on my author page you should all check out.**


	52. Watch Yourself

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 49: Watch Yourself**

_Tell him he's lookin' fine  
Even though you know he's mine  
So then I walk over  
You act like nothin's up  
"Oh hey, are you with him?"  
You know that, you dirty slut  
You can go to hell, girl  
You better watch yourself  
I'm feelin' feisty, alright  
Friday night bitch fight – __**Friday Night Bitch Fight by Kesha**_

.. ..

SMACK!

The loud sound of Shannon's fist colliding with Maddyson's face made half the people watching this encounter flinch, those ones concerned for Maddyson, and the other half smirking, all of them thinking the same thing, the thing that Mallory, while laughing, voiced.

'bitch had it coming.'

.. ..

**At the start of the day...**

'okay,' Arzt surveyed the classroom. 'this is when you all get lab partners. Some of you will get to choose, but most of you will be paired by me, because I don't trust most of you in pairs.'

He caught sight of the Rush twins and Roux twins looking at each other, and he sighed.

'no Rush or Roux is to be paired with another Rush or Roux,' Arzt said, to which he got outraged responses from the two sets of twins.

'no, it won't be happening,' he told them. 'you two,' he looked at Radovan and Mallory. 'you blew up about eight experiments while working together last year.' He then looked at Bo and Nadine. 'and you two flirt all the time. If I pair the Rush's together, they will blow up numerous things. And if I pair the Roux's-'

'yeah, we get it!' Zooey called out. 'they're delinquents.'

There was some laughter, and Radovan, Bo and Nadine all pulled Mallory back down, who as half out of her chair already.

Arzt looked at his list of students, and began calling them out.

'Mallory will be paired with Nick,' he announced. 'Nadine, with Ash. Bojan, with Charlie. Radovan with Zooey. The rest of you, can pair yourselves up. Now, find a place to set up your lab work with each other.'

Nick joined Mallory, introduced himself for the fifth or sixth time since he had met her the year before, and Mallory begrudgingly told him her name, glowering across the room at Zooey, who was flirting madly with Radovan.

'so that's your boyfriend, right?' Nick asked conversationally.

'why do you care?' she asked.

'just trying to make conversation...' he trailed off.

'well don't,' she snapped.

Looking around the rest of the room, Nick saw that the other lab partners were getting along.

This seemed like it would be a fun year.

.. ..

Krystel stormed through the school, trying to search for Shannon and Syvanna. Rumour had it that Maddyson Dawson was attempting to exercise her power as Head Cheerleader, starting by cutting a few girls from the team.

A few girls who happened to be her biggest threats.

A few girls like them.

'you looking for Shannon?' Ash asked, watching her as she passed.

'yes! And who the hell are you?' she snapped.

He rolled his eyes. 'you should try not to be so self-centred. Should see the people around you, and you would know that I sat behind you in English last year. I sit next to you in Legal Studies now. I'm Ash. You know, Raz's twin brother?'

'oh yeah!' she exclaimed. 'I forgot there were two of you!'

Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance. Everyone remember Raz because she was the loud party girl, they knew Jen as the head bitch, and Lila as the surfer with cancer. But they couldn't remember that there was one of their brothers there too?

'yes,' Ash stressed the word with pursed lips. 'she seems to be loud enough for the two of us. Shannon headed off to the gym,' he added before walking away.

'...thanks,' she murmured after him.

.. ..

He deeply kissed the girl, his fingers running through her curly hair, wondering for the third time who exactly she was, a thought that was hard to process through his alcohol filled brain.

'I'm Jason,' he said as the two slammed the door to his bedroom shut.

'Roma,' she panted out as they headed for the bed.

.. ..

There was something to be said of the anger that Mallory Roux had and the grudge she could hold. And it seemed like Zooey frickin' Malone was going to realize this.

Nadine knew this was going to happen by the glint in Mallory's eye as she watched Radovan talk to the overly-friendly girl, the girl who was flirting madly with him. The girl who Mallory knew wanted him.

The two said their goodbyes, complete with Zooey giving him a hug, before they parted, Radovan heading for Mallory, smiling.

Mallory scowled past him and headed for Zooey.

'Mal-' Radovan began.

Nadine caught Radovan's arm. 'you know she has to do this, it's part of her nature. So just let her, yeah?' Nadine said.

Mallory caught up to Zooey and grabbed her shoulder, forcibly turning her around.

'can I _help_ you, preggers?' Zooey asked irritably.

'yeah, you can actually, skank,' she practically spat the last word at her, and Zooey crossed her arms angrily. 'you come near him again, you talk to him again, you so much as look at him cross-eye-'

'you know we're lab partners right?' she interrupted. 'we kind of have to communicate.'

She waved it off. 'fine,' she snapped. 'I'll let you have that one, but you touch him like that again, you flirt with him again, you go anywhere beyond being a mere acquaintance with your actions and I will make you wish you had never been born. Do you understand me?'

Zooey tilted her head to the side. 'What makes you think he wants your protection?'

'who says this is protection?' she asked. 'this is me telling you what's going down. And I'm not going to let you play your little games, or whatever the Hell it is you're doing, without a fight.'

Zooey scowled as Mallory walked back to Nadine, Radovan and now Bo.

'you know, I reckon the two of you would have very hot make out sessions,' Bo said and they all looked at him. 'just saying.'

'I need to punch someone or something,' Mallory hissed before she walked down the hallway and entered her dorm room, Radovan right behind her.

'she's actually a nice person,' he said.

'oh, I didn't know you had a thing for nice people,' she said cattily. 'probably makes people wonder why you're with such a bitch. They probably think it's just for the Hell of it.'

Radovan blinked at her and she sighed.

'sorry,' she murmured. 'I'm sorry I'm being like this. I can't help it.'

Radovan cracked a smile. 'hormones,' he said, almost knowledgably.

'I don't know why you're not pissed off with me,' she sighed, absentmindedly placing a hand on her stomach. 'I'm pissed off with myself.'

'I'm too in love with you to even notice,' he smiled at her and she let out a laugh.

'Radovan Rush, that was pathetic,' she told him.

'it got you to smile. And it sounded good to me.'

'Most of what you say sounds good to you,' she said.

'True. But what you says sounds even better,' he took a seat next to her on the couch.

She smiled at him brightly. 'I love you.'

'Exactly,' he said before she kissed him.

.. ..

Roma stopped short as she left Jason's room to see that on the couches there was Darren, Lea, Harmony, Matt, Claire, Raz, Ella, Charlie, Liz, Kara and Luke.

Jason came out after her.

'hey,' Lea began to laugh. 'we were just about to come find you, but it seems like you helped us out with that.'

'not a word,' Roma hissed. 'don't we have try outs to get to?' she demanded.

'can't we take a minute out of your busy schedule to establish that this is friggin' hilarious?' Ella asked.

'Ella,' Claire said quietly.

'come on, try outs,' Lea took charge of the situation and she got up, giving Darren a quick kiss. Claire followed suit by giving Matt a quick kiss, and Ella gave Charlie one before they all got up.

Kara being Kara, kissed Luke, then Darren and finally Jason.

Lea, Roma, Ella, Raz and Claire all looked taken aback by this, but Liz laughed.

'don't worry ladies, that's just Kara for you. You'll get used to it, trust me.'

.. ..

Ten minutes later, Maddyson watched all the girls in front of her try out as Lea sat next to her with Harmony.

'do you want on the team, Lea?' she asked her.

Lea sighed. 'yeah...a part of me does,' she gazed down at Harmony.

'you can co-captain with me,' she offered. 'if you want.'

'I do want that,' Lea said. 'thanks, Maddy.'

'no problem,' Maddyson smiled.

The moment ended when two angry girls stormed into the gymnasium and Maddyson looked up at Shannon and Krystel.

'here we go,' Mallory said brightly from up the top of the bleachers, waiting in anticipation.

Lea sighed and sat back, watching the show.

'oh, good, you made it to try outs,' Maddyson smiled a fake smile at them.

'what's the use in even trying out when you're just going to cut us anyway?' Shannon demanded of her, and the rest of the girls trying out all stopped, watching this unfold.

'now, who said I was going to do that?' Maddyson asked sweetly, making her way over to them.

'oh, so you're not going to do that?' Krystel challenged.

'I never said that,' Maddyson said. 'I am cutting you.'

'why?'

'because I don't particularly like you two as cheerleaders,' she said.

'that's not it,' Mallory called out, and Maddyson gave her a bewildered look before turning back to Shannon.

'it's got nothing to do with us as cheerleaders, it's got to do with something else entirely. Us as people, along with the people we associate ourselves,' Shannon said. 'like, I don't know, Sawyer?' she said to Maddyson, half taunting.

Maddyson moved forward and Lea pulled her back.

'no, Maddy, she's not worth it,' she said.

'yes she is!' Mallory called out. 'stoop to her level, the bitch stole your guy!'

Maddyson, Shannon, Krystel, Lea and everyone else turned towards her.

'_why _are you here?' Maddyson demanded. 'you aren't even trying out!'

'I'm following a Witch tradition,' Mallory shrug. 'watch cheerleading try outs and laugh at how pathetic you all are.'

Maddyson shook her head and turned back to Shannon.

'I'm cutting you because you are a little slut and you'd do much better working someplace like the corner, you tramp.'

'ooh, she's asking for it,' Mallory said. 'she deserves to be knocked down a notch or two, eh?'

And that was just what Shannon did, knocking Maddyson back further than she thought she would.

'bitch had it coming,' Mallory laughed.

'MALLORY! SHUT UP!' Maddyson shrieked, hitting Shannon back. It was this moment that Jazz and Roma pulled Maddyson back and Krystel and Syvanna pulled Shannon back.

'let's just stop, OKAY?' Nadine yelled, she knew the stories of the legendary fights that this school had when things got too out of hand, if they let it go on, Krystel and Syvanna would join, which would make Roma, Jazz and Beth join Maddyson, which would make Jess and Charlotte join Shannon just to make it more even, and then someone else would and then more and so on. It would get into a full scaled fight if they let it go on.

'NADINE!' Mallory exclaimed in exasperation. 'just let it go on! Shannon's a skank for doing that to Maddyson and Maddyson's a bitch for cutting her! Let them fight over it!'

'MALLORY! SHUT THE HELL UP!' Maddyson, Shannon, Nadine, Krystel, Syvanna, Jazz, Roma, Lea, Ella, Raz, Claire and Beth yelled at her.

Mallory smirked.

'fine, fine,' she said. 'but just know: you guys just made my day.'

And with that, Mallory left the gym, a wide evil grin on her face.

'you're off the team,' Maddyson snarled at Shannon. 'same with the two of you,' she looked at the girls on either side of her.

'wouldn't stay with you and your team if you _paid _me!' Syvanna snarled back, and many looked impressed. It seemed like Syvanna had grown a spine since Erin left.

'oh, tell someone who cares, Sas,' Maddyson snapped.

'it's SYVANNA!' Syvanna yelled. 'learn my _fucking _name already!'

'let's go,' Krystel said to them and they left.

'wow, Sas has grown a pair,' Raz said admiringly.

'SYVANNA!' Syvanna, Shannon and Krystel yelled.

.. ..

**This is only the beginning of the Maddyson vs. Shannon stuff, by the way. Also, anyone else find it amusing with Mallory just interjecting random stuff into the argument?**

**Anyone who hasn't answered my thing about the whole sexuality changing thing, I am assuming you don't have an objection. If you do, drop me a message and if it's your OC I'll work around it. Maybe. Unless you drop the message too late.**

**Anyways, I plan on updating SOS, SitMoN and Origins soon enough for anyone interested, and I might even put this one on hold to do so, especially where SitMoN's involved. I feel like I should just finish it already, but whatever.**

**Reviews?**


	53. Party Like A Rock Star

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. I don't own Lost. Oh, and this is the TRUE fiftieth chapter, story wise.**

**Chapter 50: Party Like a Rock Star**

_Knockin back laughs and a bottle or two  
Just watchin that ass as it rolls on through  
Life is short son better have some fun  
Party like a rock star kick a little ass  
Crack a cold one snap a fat one in the mid day sun  
Rock it like a porn star slap a little ass  
Life is short son better have some fun  
Party like a rock star Party like a rock star – __**Party Like A Rock Star by Sprung Monkey**_

.. ..

**One Week Later...**

Cerise lifted the bottle to her lips, watching across the Ferry as Leo did the same. It was the first party of the year that was down at Pala Ferry, and Cerise had her eyes right on Leo, she wanted him bad. In fact, she had wanted him all week, but the guy just would not respond at all to her flirtations, so maybe the only way she would get him would be if he was drunk, which she was fine with.

Kiya, next to her, had tried to tell her not to go after him, but Cerise would have none of that even when Kiya told her of the fact that Leo was going out with Kiya's sister.

But that didn't sway her, after all, where was this Lila that everyone talked about?

'she's up the coast, surfing competitions,' Kiya had told her, but still, Cerise didn't get it, why would you leave, with someone as hot as Leo here.

Cerise shrugged, and went back to her drink, hoping he would be drunk soon enough.

.. ..

'Leonardo Pasanda.'

Leo rolled his eyes and turned to face Maddyson, who was already getting pretty drunk.

'you know, Leonardo is not my name, right?' he told her.

'Leonard?'

'no,' he smiled at her.

'Leopold?'

'it's just Leo,' he told her.

'well, then Leonard-Leonard-Leopold-whatever-your-name-is-'

'Leo,' he interrupted, knowing she was doing this just to annoy him, and quite enjoying it anyway.

'-would you like to dance with me?' she asked.

'uh, why?' he wondered.

'because I'm single, and you're with my best friend, and I don't want to dance with some random guy, because...well, just 'cause.'

'because of Sawyer?' Leo raised an eyebrow.

'nope. Dance with me?'

'of course,' he smiled.

.. ..

'hey, Chrissy, right?'

Chrissy looked up from her spot next to Liz, Luke and Kara, to see Pip, or whatever his name was standing over her.

'yeah, it's Chrissy,' she said, somewhat shyly.

'Chrissy...that's a nice name, darling,' he winked slightly at her. 'would you like to dance, Chrissy?'

Chrissy looked at her dorm mates, who coaxed her forward and she smiled.

'I would,' she told him as he took her hand.

'so,' Luke said to Liz and Kara.

'so what?' Liz asked.

'either of you two ladies want to dance with me?' he asked.

'nah, I think I'm going back to the dorm,' Kara said. ''Lizabeth, you coming?' she asked suggestively.

Liz smiled and put her arm around Kara. 'I am.'

.. ..

'do you two seriously have nothing to say to each other?' Bo approached the spot down the beach that Radovan and Mallory were sitting, quiet, Radovan with his arm around Mallory, his hand entwined with hers as they rested on her stomach.

'we don't need to talk to have a good time,' Mallory said simply.

'hmm, maybe you're right, I prefer not talking when I'm spending time with a girl, if you get my drift,' he winked.

Mallory extended her leg out and kicked him in the shin.

'and you wonder why I always knocked you back when you asked me out,' Mallory muttered.

'besides,' Radovan said. 'wouldn't you prefer to talk to people, get to know them?'

Bo gave him a weird look. '_who_ are you, and do you know me?'

Mallory let out a laugh.

'go find Nay and talk to her,' she suggested. 'because I would like to be alone with your brother, if you get my drift,' she threw his line back at him.

Radovan smiled at Bo's facial expression as he walked away.

.. ..

'sorry!'

Jasmine turned around and smiled at the boy who had just accidentally bumped into her.

''tis cool,' she smiled at him. 'didn't spill my drink at least!'

He smiled. 'I'm Nick.'

'Nick, or Nicolas?' she wondered.

'Nicolas, but shh,' he told her. 'I don't really like it.'

'I like it. Nicolas...I'm Jazz.'

'Jazz, or...?' he asked.

'Jasmine, but shh,' she smiled. 'I don't real like it.'

'I like it... Jasmine.'

.. ..

'hey Leo,' Cerise cut in on the dancing that Maddyson and Leo were doing.

'hey, um, Cerise, right?' he asked her.

'right,' she smiled at him.

'hey, slut,' Maddyson was drunk, severely smashed, but she still cut in. 'he's taken. Back off you little tramp.'

'_excuse _me?' Cerise demanded.

'she's righ-' Leo began.

'I said back of you dumb skank!' Maddyson yelled. 'he's taken, by my best friend, so back off.'

Cerise started walking away. 'if I want him, I'll get him.'

She was totally unprepared for the body that slammed into her, knocking her to the ground, the body that was Maddyson's.

'I just fucking said-' Maddyson began to yell, but Cerise cut her off with a punch to the face.

'get off me you crazy whore!'

'no, no, no, no, no!' Maddyson exclaimed, and anyone within a ten mile radius would've known she was drunk. 'I ain't a crazy whore, you're the crazy hooker bitch who is trying to screw my best friends boyfriend, and I ain't letting that happen!'

'Maddy, get off her,' Leo said tiredly, pulling her off. Cerise picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off.

'thanks Leo,' she smiled charmingly before beginning to walk away.

But this time when a body collided with her, although it was still Maddyson, this time they went flying off the dock into the water.

'YOU PSYCHO BITCH!' Cerise shrieked.

'what's with Maddyson and falling in the water at parties?' Sawyer asked dryly.

.. ..

The next morning, Maddyson woke up to be met with some sort of pain all over her body. She groaned and rolled over, before hitting another body, and she stopped suddenly.

Who had she slept with?

She cracked open and eye and instantly wished it wasn't him.

It was Leo.

'oh my God! Did we sleep together?' she screeched, and Leo shot up from next to her.

'relax,' who told her. 'no, we didn't. You were totally smashed and didn't have the key to your dorm, and so instead of letting you wander the streets for hours, I told you to sleep here,' he explained. 'don't worry. I'd never sleep with you.'

'oh, thank god,' she sighed.

The two were silent for a moment.

'uh, Leo...?' she asked.

'yeah?'

'do you know why I'm covered in bruises?'

.. ..

Ella and Charlie entered Charlie's dorm to see Radovan and Mallory on the couch, talking.

'hey, bitch,' Ella said.

'East,' Charlie said. 'you're over early.'

Radovan shot the two of them a look.

'Hobbit and Ice Princess,' Mallory said. 'I've been here since the party.'

At that moment, one of the other doors opened, and out walked Sawyer and Roma.

'getting around are you, Roma?' Mallory was obviously the one who voiced this question, to be met with Roma flipping her off as she left.

Before Mallory could say anything more, two other doors opened at the same time. Out of one walked Pip and Chrissy and out of the other, Shannon and Bo.

Mallory had no idea who to torment first, and so she turned to Shannon and Bo.

'just give me a second,' she said before turning back to Chrissy and Pip. 'so the accent worked on her? What kind of idiot falls for that?'

Radovan smirked and Chrissy's expression, she obviously hadn't been clued in on the fact that Mallory prided herself in being the biggest bitch in the school.

She turned to Shannon and Bo. 'you fell for his games again?' she asked Shannon, raising an eyebrow. 'and why do you always go for her when I specifically tell you to go for Nadine?' she demanded of Bo.

Everyone stared at her.

'okay, I've finished ridiculing you all,' Mallory stood up and gave Radovan a quick kiss. 'off to do so in another dorm.'

She left and Pip stared at Radovan.

'why are you with her?' Pip asked. 'yeah, she's pretty, but seriously? She's a bitch.'

'yeah, she is,' Radovan agreed, but didn't answer the question.

.. ..

Darren, Lea and Raz stopped in the doorway as a girl left the dorm room. They looked past her to where Jason was standing, all giving him a questioning look.

'so, that was Giselle,' he said conversationally to everyone in the dorm.

Darren and Lea rolled their eyes but continued in and sat down on the couch, next to Matt and Claire.

'did _you _at least get some ass last night?' Jason asked Darren.

'yeah, that would be me,' Lea said impatiently. 'stop referring to me with slang. My name is Leanne, or Lea. Learn my name, okay, sweetie?' she asked, only half patronizing.

Raz rolled her eyes and looked across the couches to where a guy she didn't know was looking at her.

'hey, these guys are boring me, want to go out drinking?' she asked him.

'uh...I don't even know you,' he said.

'oh, well, I'm Raziya, Raz, to all, but I also go by "Hey, sexy". You know, as an alternate name for whenever I'm around you,' she batted her eyes at him.

Lea and Claire let out a giggle each and the guy looked bemused as Raz stuck her hand out to him.

'Tremaine, Trey,' he told her.

'nice to meet you,' she smiled blindingly.

.. ..

Chrissy and Cerise had met each other in the hallway, both of them coming back from different dorms, and they decided that if Liz and Kara asked about it, they had been with Kiya all night. Better than telling Liz and Kara of their one night stands.

It's not like they didn't like the girls, it was just that the girls were a bit to open about telling others of their friends relationships.

The two entered to dorm to see Liz walking out of Kara's room, just putting her bra on.

'you sure you want to go to class, 'Lizabeth?' Kara called out. 'we could just stay here and-'

'hey, girls!' Cerise chose that moment to make their presence known and the two looked at them.

'class it is,' they heard Kara mutter as she closed her door, followed by Liz's door closing a moment later.

'that was...awkward,' Chrissy settled on.

'you don't say,' Cerise muttered.

.. ..

**Sorry it took me awhile, I didn't know what to do, and as you can see it was basically a filler chapter. Is there any good ideas for storylines that you would love to see? I have a few ideas, but that's in a couple chapters, and yeah. But I had fun with Cerise vs. Maddyson!**

**So, Merry Christmas!**

**Also, I'm putting up two new one shots, you should read them :)**

**Oh, and I finally put up my Lea/Darren art piece over on my blog!**

**Also! In a few chapters, it will be auditions for the school musical. Any songs you want certain people to sing?**

**Reviews?**


	54. Put Your Money

**So, this chapter is full of random stuff that is basically setting up stuff for the future :) enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 51: Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is**

_I'll show you what I got  
When you tell me what you need  
So put ya money where ya mouth is - __**Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is by Jet**_

.. ..

She was innocent.

That's the vibe that Jason got from her. That Nadine Roux was one of the most innocent people ever. Put that next to her bitch of a sister, Mallory, it was quite an achievement that Nadine was so innocent and nice.

Nadine Roux was almost the definition of innocent.

Jason hoped she was up for a little corruption.

.. ..

'have to admit,' Krystel took a handful of chips. 'there is an upside about not being a Warrior.'

'apart from not being surrounded by those sluts?' Syvanna took a bite of the chocolate.

'what upside?' Shannon asked. 'we're no longer cheerleaders. We were going for co-captains, remember?'

'I remember,' she sighed. 'but we don't have to watch what we eat every moment of every single day, now do we?' she asked.

'guess not,' Shannon shrugged.

.. ..

'I hear you're the school slut.'

Raz stared across the room at Jason, who was obviously talking to her. Everyone in between them – Charlie, Ella, Lea, Darren, Matt, Claire, Roma, Trey, Bo, Radovan, Mallory, Sawyer, Sin, Kiya, Leo, Boone and Ash – looked quite shocked by how bold Jason was being. Sure, everyone knew her to be the school slut, but it was one of those things no one voiced, just knew.

'ice breaker, nice,' Ella scoffed.

'so...you wanna?' Jason asked Raz.

Raz opened her mouth. 'I find myself resenting that accusation,' Raz said. 'I'm not the school slut.'

The whole room scoffed.

'wait...you all think that?' she asked.

'sadly, I have been accustomed to being called "the sluts brother",' Ash sighed at her.

'I'm not a slut,' she said indignantly. 'I like to have fun.'

'yeah, raise your hand if you've slept with her,' Mallory said in a bored voice.

In unison, Charlie, Darren, Matt, Bo, Radovan, Boone, Sawyer, Sin, Leo and much to the amusement of everyone, Ella and Claire.

'what?' Ella said. 'we were sharing a bed with her at Claire's. So we did sleep together, just not in the way the rest of you have.'

'see,' Mallory said. 'you've slept with all the guys in this room but two, and even some of the girls. That's why they call you a slut.'

'and you want to know why they call you a cold, heartless bitch?' Raz snapped at her.

Mallory rolled her eyes. 'why do you all assume that saying things like that is going to hurt me? Thought you established I was heartless and wouldn't care anyway?'

Radovan's hand enclosed around her wrist, as if a warning not to jump up and attack someone.

Raz raised an eyebrow, knowing how to get to Mallory.

She turned to Radovan.

'just out of interest, what drew you towards Miss Heartless Bitch 2010?' Raz asked.

'oh, that's a new one,' Mallory muttered.

'well,' Radovan began, and Mallory looked at him, she had been pretty sure he was going to ignore her like he did to everyone else who asked. 'have any of you actually looked at her eyes? They're quite beautiful,' he said.

Mallory hid a smile from next to him and from the other side of her, Boone looked at her eyes.

'huh, he's right,' he mused, staring into her eyes.

'stop staring into my eyes, you creep,' she snapped. He looked away.

'so what, her eyes are beautiful, Sin has nice eyes, and still no one would ever want to go out with him,' Raz said. 'so why her?'

Radovan looked at Mallory and studied her for a moment.

'any of you guys seen her smile?' he asked. 'it's really one of the most beautiful things ever.'

Mallory blushed faintly, and turned away from him, trying her best not to smile at his words.

All around the room, everyone looked curious at them, quite surprised at how embarrassed Mallory was getting. This was Mallory, she was as cold as ice and had a heart as hard as stone – if she had a heart at all. And here she was getting embarrassed by what her boyfriend thought of her.

'guess she's great in bed to-' the rest of Bo's sentence was cut off as Mallory picked up one of the text books discarded on the table in front of her and threw it at him.

'you're a pig,' she snapped at him.

'yeah, I know, you tell me that often enough,' he muttered.

Radovan opened up his mouth, but thankfully, Mallory's phone went off.

'thank God,' she muttered. 'what do you want, Jen?'

She waited for an answer before she let out a cruel laugh.

'what's the name of the jail?' she sighed and everyone in the room either laughed or gasped or raised an eyebrow.

'what did she do?' Raz laughed.

'you want me to drive four hours to bail you out of jail?' Mallory asked incredulously. 'knowing your luck, I will go into labour on the way or something,' she muttered. 'fine, fine. You friggin' owe me, bitch,' she sighed, closing the phone. 'got to go. Any more insults you'd like to throw at me on the way out, go ahead,' she told them all.

'I'd like to know exactly _what _did Jen do to end up in jail?' Sin asked her.

'I don't know,' she shrugged. 'she assaulted someone, or something. I really have no idea,' Mallory said, as if Jen's run ins with the law didn't interest her at all.

She left, and Matt turned to Claire.

'wait, so you will sleep with Ella and Raz-' he began.

'nice to see you're fixated on that,' she rolled her eyes.

'-but you won't sleep with me?' he raised an eyebrow.

Claire smirked. 'exactly.'

'where's the justice?'

.. ..

'No friggin' way.'

Alejandra nodded vigorously.

'yeah, I swear it's true,' she said.

'no way were you part of a threesome,' Cerise scoffed. 'there's only two girls at this school I would think would be involved in a threesome, and neither of them is you.'

'well, who are they?' Ally crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly defensive, now that Cerise didn't believe her.

'Liz and Kara, of course,' Cerise rolled her eyes as she looked over at the New York girls. Liz and Kara nodded in unison.

'it's true,' they said.

'what about Raz?' Jess considered.

'what about me?' Raz appeared almost out of thin air next to them.

'you in a threesome,' Jess explained.

'hells yeah,' she said.

'I don't believe it,' Brooke said. 'I believe the only one of us hot enough to be involved in a threesome is moi.'

'you're not that hot,' Liz said matter-of-factly.

'oh? And you think you are?'

'I know I am,' she said.

'Liz is right, Brooke,' Jess said. 'but then again, Liz isn't that hot either. Your tattoos make you less hot. My hotness is all natural.'

'oh yeah, because those blonde highlights are natural,' Kara muttered and Jess shot her a look.

'oh, pot calling the kettle black, have you seen how fake you look lately?' Jess made her point entirely clear by staring at Kara's chest.

'one hundred percent real!' she exclaimed back.

'guys, guys, guys!' Raz exclaimed. 'we all know that I'm the hottest one here.'

'why don't we ask a guy to determine it for us?' Cerise asked.

'who?' everyone asked.

'Matt?' Raz asked.

'he already knows I'm hot,' Liz flicked her hair over her shoulder. 'he's slept with me already.'

'me too,' Raz shrugged.

'and me,' Jess said.

'well, what about Bo?' Ally wondered.

Everyone else scoffed. 'slept with him already.'

'okay, is there a hot guy at this school that none of us has slept with?' Ally asked.

They all looked at each other.

'Pip...?' Cerise asked uncertainly.

'been there, done that,' Kara said.

'Leo?'

'already done,' Raz said.

'why don't we name a couple guys, get all of us to sleep with them, and then whoever does first, is obviously the hottest?' Brooke suggested.

'did you not hear that I'm apparently the school slut?' Raz asked.

'you are,' Jess said. 'but just because you're the school slut, doesn't mean you're the hottest, just the easiest.'

'stakes?' Raz narrowed her eyes.

'bragging rights,' Liz said. 'as the hottest girl on campus.'

'apparently Mallory Roux already has that title,' Kara shrugged.

'not in her pregnant state. And she's probably not going to get that status back,' Jess said. 'I mean, look at Lea.'

'but Lea kept her kid, whereas Mallory isn't,' Raz said. 'is she?'

'I sure as Hell hope not,' Jess muttered. 'for the kids sake.'

'guys!' Ally exclaimed. 'which guys are we going to sleep with?'

'Leo, definitely,' Cerise said straight away.

'Sin, although chances are we all have already,' Jess said.

'Bo, definitely,' Jess said.

'Matt and Darren,' Ally said.

'ew, gross,' Kara groaned. 'Matt's my brother.'

'and Darren's my cousin,' Liz added.

'okay, so we'll make it one or the other for everyone, so you guys will be happy,' Brooke said. 'I want Jason and Tony on this list too.'

'Pip, anyone?' Raz asked.

'how about Chad?' Kara asked.

'I reckon Luke,' Liz said nonchalantly.

'oh, you would,' Kara muttered.

'what about Radovan?' Brooke asked.

'not sure about you, but I personally want my face intact instead of ripped apart by the Wicked Witch of the East,' Jess said. 'that's just me, though. Funny, right?'

'okay, not Radovan. But if they break up, he's fair game, yeah?' Brooke said.

'yeah,' they agreed in unison.

'so stakes are bragging rights?' Raz asked.

'why don't we put our money where our mouths are?' Brooke asked.

'um, I don't think we should bet...' Cerise said.

'what, afraid you're gonna lose?' Raz said.

'a hundred dollars to the winner. From each of us,' Cerise decided. 'I've got heaps of money to spare. Just didn't know if the rest of you did.'

'oh, what, from your job on the corner?' Ally said cattily.

'I got to go find Leo,' Cerise snapped before walking away.

The girls dispersed, leaving Raz and Jess there.

'so...I notice no one mentioned if past people we slept with count,' Raz mused.

'I think they do,' Jess nodded.

'Sin, Leo, Bo, Matt, Chad, Darren AND Radovan down then,' Raz said. 'and you?'

'Sin, Leo, Bo, Matt, Radovan, and Jason down,' she said. 'slept with Jason the first night back,' she shrugged.

'do you think we should have mentioned that Leo's taken?' Raz wondered.

'I was going to but then...well, I guess it slipped my mind,' she smiled evilly.

'see you later, Jess,' Raz said. 'I got Luke to find.'

'well, I have to find Chad, see you, bye,' Jess smirked.

It was on.

.. ..

Shannon suddenly stood up and started pacing back and forward, an idea forming in her head.

'what?' Syvanna asked.

'I'm getting an idea,' Shannon began slowly. 'look, we love cheering, right?'

'right,' Krystel and Shannon said in unison.

'so why don't we try beating Maddyson Dawson at her own game?' Shannon asked.

'how do you mean?' Krystel tilted her head to the side.

'well, in case you haven't noticed, everyone was pissed when she got captain,' Shannon said. 'they thought someone else like Roma or I should have got it. And everyone is realizing that the power is going to her head. So we beat her at her own game, we start our own team and make her realize that no one wants her as captain because they choose us.'

'wait, what?' Krystel and Syvanna sat up properly in unison.

'we form our own team,' Shannon repeated, smiling.

.. ..

"THE SCHOOL IS PUTTING ON A PRODUCTION OF "WEST SIDE STORY".

ALL STUDENTS TO GO TO THE AUDITORIUM FIRST THING TOMORROW FOR AUDITIONS.

AUDITIONS CAN BE SONGS, DANCE OR A MONOLOGUE. THE SONGS MAY BE DUETS. HOWEVER, THE SONGS MAY NOT BE METAL, LIKE SOME OF YOU DID LAST YEAR. WOULD PREFER IT IF THE SONGS CHOSEN MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU.

AUDITIONS MANDATORY FOR ALL STUDENTS.

SOME STUDENTS MAY NEED TO HAVE A SECOND SONG IN CASE I NEED TO HEAR YOU AGAIN.

NO EXCEPTIONS."

.. ..

Giselle stared at the poster. There was no way she was going to audition; she didn't want anyone at this school to know she could actually _sing_.

She tore down the poster.

.. ..

**So, as you can tell, these things are going to be storylines, from Shannon's new team, to the other girls and their bet, which I found fun, as usually it's the guys objectifying the girls, but this time it's the other way around.**

**Also! As you may have gathered from the notice, the next chapter, will be auditions for the school musical. Any songs you want certain people to sing? Follow the above rules :) I already have some in mind for some of them, so yeah.**

**Any more storylines you want in future, to do with any characters, whether it be for a certain character, just something you'd wish to see of any character, a pairing choice or anything else. It will not be long before you get no say in the future of this fic, so tell me now.**

**Happy New Year if I don't get the next chapter out later!**

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	55. According To You

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 52: According To You**

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide. – __**According To You by Orianthi**_

.. ..

'so, how's Pip in bed?'

Chrissy looked up and blushed as Liz, Kara, Cerise, Jess and Brooke surrounded her a few days after their bet had been made.

'oh, um, he's...good,' she said, starting to smile as they all leaned forward, every single one of them smirking. 'great, in fact.'

'is he ever,' Ally sat down with them, her hair a mess and her clothes quite untidy.

'who have you slept with?' Cerise asked.

'what?' Ally asked, smiling at them.

'sweetie,' Jess said, only half-patronizingly. 'your hair is a mess, and you obviously left in a hurry.'

'how do you figure that?' Ally asked.

Jess patiently put a hand on Ally's shoulder and leaned towards her, giving a mock whisper. 'your shirt is on inside out.'

Ally looked mortified and the rest of them let out cruel laughs, well, all but Chrissy.

'so who were you sleeping with?' Brooke asked.

'Pip,' Ally shrugged and Chrissy turned towards her in shock as Ally took off her shirt and put it in the right way.

'why only stop there, beautiful?' the voice of Jason drawled, and the girls turned around. 'you could continue, maybe somewhere private if you prefer,' he winked.

'don't you know, Jason?' Brooke asked. 'Alejandra here is a frigid bitch. Me, on the other hand...' she trailed off suggestively.

'lead the way,' he said.

Brooke stood up and smiled, leaning down to whisper in Ally's ear.

'you want to survive kid, you got to fight dirty.'

Chrissy stared at Ally.

'you slept with Pip?' she asked.

'well, yeah,' Ally said. 'so has Kara, Cerise, Liz, J-'

Ally finally clued in to the fact that the others were shaking their head furiously, telling her not to continue.

There was a tense silence, and then Jess sighed.

'what did you expect, really?' she asked Chrissy. 'it's Pip. We all knew from the start he was a player.'

'he said he wasn't sleeping with anyone else,' Chrissy said, as if his word was to be trusted.

'sweetie,' Jess said impatiently. 'Pip, he's... well, he's a guy. Guys lie to chicks to get more ass.'

'I love how ladylike you are, really, it's amazing,' Cerise said dryly.

'shut up, slut,' Jess snapped.

'sweetie,' Cerise was fully patronizing Jess, using Jess's nickname. 'you know you're a slut too, right?' she asked sweetly.

Cerise lifted her bottle of water to her lips and Jess angrily knocked it out of her hand, making water spill all over Cerise.

'bitch!' Cerise exclaimed.

.. ..

'Morning has broken like the first morning, blackbird has spoken like the first bird, praise for the singing, praise for the morning, praise for them springing fresh from the world.'

Syvanna looked up to the stage as the girl finished singing her audition song.

'who the Hell is that?' she wondered.

'I don't know,' Shannon shrugged, completely disinterested.

'she's in my sisters dorm,' Charlotte said. 'I think they said her name was Emmy, or something.'

'I think it's Emily,' Beth said. 'or Emma...'

'definitely something starting with Em...' Charlotte trailed off in thought.

'I think her name is Emilia?' Jess joined in the speculation.

'okay, thanks, Emiliana,' Cindy Chandler said, standing up and turning to the rest of the students, reading off her list, of people who had signed up in groups. 'now I'd like...' she sighed. 'the Wicked Witches, as it says here. No names, just says The Wicked Witch of the East, The White Witch of Germany, The Blair Witch, The Witch of Eastwick, and the Kumbric Witch,' she sighed again, and watched as in order, Mallory, Giselle, Brooke, Liz and Kara all stood up and went onto the stage.

'so, we kind of changed the lyrics a bit, but deal with it,' Liz said.

'It's the hard-knock life for us!' the girls all chorused together. 'It's the hard-knock life for us!'

'Instead of treating,' Gez sang.

'We do tricks,' Brooke sang.

'Instead of kisses,' Liz and Kara sang in unison.

'We give kicks,' Mallory sang.

'It's the hard-knock li-' they sang in unison before the music was stopped by Ms. Chandler, who looked angry.

'Miss, we were just getting started,' Brooke said in mock protest.

'get off the stage, all of you,' Ms. Chandler said. 'and be serious later when you do your solos.'

The girls all grinned as they left the stage. Most of the crowd was laughing at their feeble attempt to get it past Ms. Chandler.

'okay,' Ms. Chandler said. 'can I have...Maddyson Dawson up here.'

Maddyson eagerly walked to the stage and, took a deep breath and smiled as the music started.

All around the auditorium, people rolled their eyes. This song was so Maddyson.

'I know you like me, I know you do,' she sang. 'That's why whenever I come around she's all over you. And I know you want it, it's easy to see. And in the back of your mind, I know you should be home with me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?'

'she is not even that hot!' Shannon hissed.

'uh, yeah, she kind of is,' Boone, who happened to be sitting behind her, said.

Shannon turned around quickly, and stared at him. 'you think she's hot?' she asked in disbelief.

'uh, yeah,' Boone said, as if it were obvious.

Shannon tilted her head to the side.

'go out with her and break her heart for me?' Shannon asked.

Charlie scoffed from next to Boone.

'girls like that don't go out with guys like him,' he informed her.

'hey!' Boone exclaimed. 'I won't go out with her,' he turned his attention back to Shannon. 'not so you can screw her over at least.'

'Boone. I'm your sister, and she's a bitch,' Shannon said.

'step-sister, and you're _acting_ like a bitch,' he told her. 'in fact, you want to know who you're reminding me of?'

Shannon sighed. 'I'm not acting like-'

'Erin. You're acting like Erin,' he said. 'and remember, Erin is a bitch,' he reminded her.

Shannon crossed her arms over her chest.

'so _not _acting like Erin,' she muttered.

.. ..

Cerise looked up wistfully as she watched Leo sing, a song that was obviously directed at someone, a song she heard someone behind her say was obviously directed at this bitch Kalila who Cerise had never met, just knew she was a bitch.

'Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things that you do...' Leo finished his song. 'um, yeah, as you've all gathered, that was for Lila,' he smiled as he left the stage.

'don't worry, babe, I got a recording on my phone to show her next time I see her,' Maddyson told him as he took a seat next to her.

Cerise smiled bitterly.

What did this Lila chick have that she didn't?

.. ..

Mallory threw a packet of cigarettes at Brooke.

'go,' she said. 'please, just go outside and smoke a cigarette for me. I can't, not yet. Please. Just do it, for the love of whatever God there is.'

Brooke looked amused as she followed Kara to go outside. Out of the five witches – all with varying degrees of witchlike behaviour – this year, only Brooke, Kara, and usually Mallory smoked, which was a change from every other year of witches where all of them did.

Brooke lit up her cigarette before getting outside, and Radovan grabbed it, quickly taking a drag of it before passing it back to her and walking over and sitting next to Mallory.

'taking up smoking again?' Mallory said to him.

He smiled and leaned towards her, kissing her so she could taste the cigarette.

Mallory smiled brightly at him. 'thank you,' she said, just as they heard Bo's name being called out by Ms. Chandler.

'this should be interesting,' Radovan muttered, knowing his brother, it was going to be about Nadine, much to the anger of Mallory and Nadine.

'I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do,' he began to sing, and everyone turned, actually quite surprised with how well Bo could sing.

'he's seriously doing this?' Mallory growled.

'he seriously is,' Radovan sighed.

'But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you...And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new,' he sang, looking at Nadine. 'And the reason is you.'

'Mallory's gonna kill him,' Charlotte said in amusement.

'why?' Cerise questioned.

'he's singing it to Nadine, Mallory's sister, who he cheated on last year,' Charlotte said. 'and Mallory is gonna get pissed.'

They turned around to see that currently a few rows behind, Radovan was gripping Mallory's arm, keeping her in her seat as Bo sang, the expression on her face one of complete fury, ready to rip Bo to shreds.

After Bo finished his song, he walked down and took a seat next to Nadine, who inhaled and refused to look at him.

'you...' she began softly. 'you don't get to sing a song like that, Bo...and think it's all okay,' she said in a shaky voice.

'that's right,' Mallory said from next to them. 'he doesn't.'

Bo turned, looking quite scared, and she grabbed his arm, pulling him up, pushing and hitting him out of the auditorium.

Bo looked at Radovan.

'Rad? Little help here?' he asked.

'yeah, no,' Radovan said. 'you're on your own. I really don't want to be on the wrong side of Mallory's anger.'

Bo sighed. 'if I don't come back, you can have my car!' he exclaimed dramatically.

Mallory pushed him out the door.

'he's dead,' was the general consensus around the auditorium.

.. ..

'what is your problem?' Mallory yelled at Bo.

'what are you talking-?'

'can't I make it clear enough that if you want her back, you're going to have to talk to her, only her about it?' she demanded.

'you want...us back together?' he asked slowly.

Mallory sighed. 'you tell anyone, I will kill you and deny it, okay? But yeah, I do want you guys back together, because she was happy, and she's not anymore. Nadine was innocent. And you took that away from her, Bo. She used to think the best of everyone, but she doesn't anymore, she's cynical. She's turning into me,' she confessed.

'and you don't want that?'

'No. I don't want anyone to be like me, least of all Nadine,' she sighed. 'so don't make your troubles with her public knowledge, that will piss her off. Just talk to her.'

'okay,' he nodded. 'I will.'

'good,' she sighed, before she punched him in the face, making his nose bleed slightly.

'what the Hell, Mallory?' he yelled.

'have to make it look authentic, don't I?' she smirked.

'you're a bitch, Mal,' he sighed.

'I know,' she said simply, placing a hand on her stomach suddenly.

'you okay?' he asked her, putting a hand on her as they began to walk back in.

'remove your hand from my arm, or else they will think we just had a civil conversation,' she snapped.

'but we _did_ just-' she elbowed him in the chest. 'okay. We did not just have a civil conversation,' he rolled his eyes. 'us having a civil conversation? Never,' he said sarcastically.

She shoved him in response again, and plastered a stone cold expression on her face as they entered the auditorium.

Walking down the stairs again, she scanned the seats for Lea.

'you survive, then?' Radovan muttered to Bo.

'can still hear you,' Mallory said as Radovan passed her, going to the stage, turning and giving her a small smile. Mallory sat down next to Lea, who was miraculously by herself – well, apart from Harmony.

'question,' Mallory said. 'contractions?'

Lea turned quickly and faced her.

'you having them?' Lea asked.

'I think so.'

'how long has it been going on for?' Lea wondered.

'all day,' Mallory tried to act nonchalant, but Lea knew she was currently freaking out, by the way Mallory tapped the armrest of the chair anxiously.

'Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining, her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,' Radovan sang, and Mallory looked up at him, and smiled back at him before turning back to Lea.

'I'm scared,' Mallory admitted.

'don't be,' Lea said, taking her hand.

.. ..

'okay, _what _does he see in her?' Zooey demanded, watching as Radovan sang to Mallory.

'I don't know,' Chloe shook her head. 'I mean, she's not even that hot!'

Raz snorted and the others all turned to her.

'when she's not pregnant, she's the hottest girl in the school,' Raz shrugged. 'don't deny it, just wait 'til you see it,' she told them when they all opened their mouth to argue with her.

.. ..

Kara lifted the cigarette to her lips, taking a drag of it, quite at peace before she heard a harsh voice around the corner.

'I don't care!' the angry, vaguely Spanish, voice hissed. 'you'll give me my money, bitch!'

'look, Javier,' Kara could hear that it was Brooke almost begging with the man. 'just give me a few more weeks, please, babe?'

'a few more weeks?' the man sneered, and Kara took a quick look around the corner, to see that he had Brooke's wrist in a vicelike grip.

'yeah, a month, at most,' she said. 'ow, Javier, you're hurting me!'

'am I?' the man sneered again, before letting go of her wrist, pushing her back against the brick wall. 'fine. A month. But if I don't get that money, Brooke...there will be Hell to pay. Got it?'

'yeah, yeah, I got it,' she muttered before he forcibly kissed her, and then he slammed her against the wall as he left angrily.

Brooke stared after him for a minute, before she started to walk to the corner that Kara was at. Kara quickly threw her cigarette on the ground and stood on it, before she rushed inside.

Brooke rounded the corner to see the cigarette still smoking on the ground and the door close.

She narrowed her eyes.

.. ..

It was heartbreaking.

'Anybody could've told you right from the start, it's 'bout to fall apart, so rather than hold onto a broken dream, I'll just hold on to love,' the words were almost indecipherable through the uncontrollable sobs of Nadine Roux. 'And I could find a way to make it, don't hold on too tight, I'll make it without you tonight...So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you, tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you. I'm gonna hold onto the times we had tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you...'

She finished her song and the whole auditorium was quiet – well, except Nadine's crying. Slowly, the audience applauded her, as Bo attempted to leave the auditorium without anyone noticing – Radovan did, and pulled him down to sit next to him.

'keep a low profile,' Radovan muttered. 'if you leave, everyone will hear the door close and know it was you.'

Bo nodded.

As Nadine walked off the stage, Mallory met her in the aisle, putting her arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the auditorium to calm down.

'um, thank you, Nadine,' Ms. Chandler said. 'now, Mallory Roux, if you could get up here,' she said.

'not right now,' Mallory snapped over her shoulder.

Ms. Chandler sighed and checked her list. 'Elizabeth?' she asked.

In unison, Ella, Libby and Liz all stood up, and several people laughed.

'Elizabeth Morgan,' Ms. Chandler corrected and Liz walked up to the stage.

As Liz made her way up to the stage, Nadine and Mallory left the auditorium through one door, and Bo quickly left through another, with Radovan right behind him.

.. ..

'breathe,' Mallory instructed Nadine. Nadine followed Mallory's instructions, and her crying subsided. 'better?' Mallory asked.

'yeah,' she sighed. Mallory wiped away Nadine's tears and opened her mouth, but suddenly put a hand on her stomach. 'Mal?' Nadine asked in concern.

'um, don't worry about it, I've been having contractions all day,' she waved off.

'really?' Bo and Radovan asked in unison.

The sisters sighed in unison and turned.

'go away,' Mallory said to them, but mostly Bo. 'she's not ready to talk to you.'

'yeah, I am, actually,' Nadine said. 'so how about you two go away?' she said to Mallory and Radovan, who both looked taken aback but entered the auditorium again anyway.

.. ..

'And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely you're gonna grin and bear it! Your new found popularity!' Shannon sang and Maddyson rolled her eyes. 'Aah! La la, la la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as ME!' she finished, and everyone applauded enthusiastically, well, everyone but Maddyson and all the people on Maddyson's side.

'just an announcement to make,' Shannon called out to them all. 'as you all know, myself, Krystel and Syvanna were kicked off the Warriors, because Maddyson Dawson is a egotistical bitch,' she said.

Maddyson began to furiously protest.

'so, as we all know, no one believes that Maddyson should have been appointed Warriors captain. So, Krystel, Syvanna and I introduce you to another team...the Dragons. You want to join? Be at tryouts tomorrow at four, in the gym,' she smiled. 'hope to see you there.'

She walked off the stage, noting Maddyson's fury.

'she can't do that!' she hissed, angry to see so many people smiling about it.

She was Queen Bee here, now, and Shannon _fucking _Rutherford was not, _not_, going to ruin this for her.

.. ..

Mallory sighed after five minutes and placed a hand on her stomach.

'you've been having contractions, hey?' Radovan said.

'don't worry about it,' she smiled weakly. 'it's nothing.'

She opened the door to check to make sure both Bo and Nadine were still alive, and her jaw dropped.

She grabbed Radovan's arm, and pulled him over so he could see what was happening.

Bo and Nadine were making out.

.. ..

Nadine pulled away from Bo.

'um, we should really talk about this later, yeah?' she asked, out of breath.

'yeah,' Bo agreed and they went to head back to the auditorium, but not before Bo kissed her again.

He had no idea how she would feel about this later.

The two entered the auditorium, trying to ignore Radovan and Mallory staring at them.

'Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn, just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song...Every rose has its thorn...'

Nadine stared up at the stage to where Jason was just finishing his song, looking at her and smiling.

Nadine sighed as Bo took a hold of her hand.

Life was complicated.

.. ..

'Romeo, Romeo, where the hell art thou?' Lara Colton did her monologue passionately. 'Have you stopped along the way, to play at your stupid battle games? Or have you changed your mind and decided not to come? Thinking me too "easy" and thus insincere: What perversion of thought is this? Because I say what it is I want, direct and forthright, you judge my desire false? While the one who dallies, says no to mean yes, you deem true and take her,' she took a deep breath and continued, not even paying attention to everyone looking at her curiously, for she was the first one to do a monologue all day, it was rare that anyone did. 'Seriously? Or perhaps you think to be "easy" is to be unchaste: If so, you misjudge. Yourself! Because I want you, does in no way mean I am a woman who wants every man. Do you think of yourself so poorly?'

'damn, she's good,' Rosemary said, very impressed.

'she's got guts too,' Juliet agreed, for the fact that she was doing this monologue was quite impressive.

'Oh Romeo, Romeo, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied? 'Tis true you asked the same last night, when you came and I bid you go – For you had come so ill-prepared! I bid you go to the Friar– Not for a marriage, 'tis but a farce: We say there will be no sex until there is marriage, meaning until there is love; but if we marry at first sight, then 'tis surely not a token of love, but a license for sex.'

Kara sat down next to Liz, who was tidying herself up.

'did you just have sex?' Kara raised an eyebrow.

'Bojan is great in bed,' she said.

'bed?' Kara raised her eyebrow even more.

'sorry, great against a wall backstage,' Liz smirked.

Kara laughed.

'Return, Romeo, come – Part thy close curtain, love-perfuming night, as I will soon mine own unclasp, let fall, to offer sweetest heaven to my love, my Romeo, come – Steal upon cat paws silent in the night, follow my purr, come, Leap into my arms! Let us kiss once for every star in the sky, a thousand times our lips shall meet!'

'nice song you sang before,' Matt leaned forward and whispered in Claire's ear.

Claire turned slightly to face him and smiled, giving him a quick kiss. She had sung "Ours" by Taylor Swift.

'Flutter your fingers upon my breast, play with me love, at tug and nip, 'Til my body stiffens in arched pleasure! Come, let me surround you, let me suck at the moon's liquid-'

'remind me to sleep with this chick,' Jason said.

'-'Til you clench and howl! Then lick me love, seek my treasure with your teasing tongue, nibble the pearl in folds of oyster, my hands tearing at your head, 'til I am gasping in wild heat!'

'me too,' Bo agreed with Jason.

'Come, now, thrust your hard desire, reach deep in to me love! Let me feel your panting breath – Come night, loving black-silked night, come take me, wake me, make me cry out for more! Come, Romeo, come!'

'MISS COLTON!' Ms. Chandler finally got over her shock of where Lara's monologue had gone, and was furious. 'that's enough!'

'LET HER FINISH!' several people in the audience yelled out.

Ms. Chandler sighed at them. 'fine,' she muttered. 'fine.'

Lara smiled at the reaction she had gotten. 'Come, oh, come!' she exclaimed passionately. 'Nurse laughs to see me so – Though mother would faint, still confusing innocence with ignorance – Young love, she mutters, fanning my face; but I protest, 'tis not love-'

'I _really _need to nail this chick,' Pip agreed with the two before him.

'Not of ones so young, nor of ones just met – Let us be clear: yours was an artful come-on, 'Let lips do what hands do' for a classic pick-up – 'tis young lust, I tell her true: I want sex!' she exclaimed.

'I'm free, baby!' Sin yelled out to her.

'With a desire pure as the lace on my bodice; she clucks to hear me talk so and I would persist – But what's in a name? That which we call making love, by any other name feels as good.'

She smiled at them all and took a short bow.

Lara smiled as she walked back to her seat.

'okay, so I'm almost worshipping you here,' Charlotte said from behind her, impressed, much like everyone else in the room.

.. ..

Mallory finally went up to the stage and everyone watched in anticipation, they had never heard Mallory sing solo, despite every year the auditions were mandatory, she always got out of them, until now.

'According to you,' she began. I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you.'

Zooey was aware that Mallory was staring at her hatefully, and she found she really did not care.

'But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head,' she sang, and she was smiling, looking at Radovan. 'According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to-'

Mallory stopped singing suddenly, and took a deep breath.

'Mallory?' Ms. Chandler said.

'sorry, can't continue,' she said to her. Lea passed Harmony to Darren, looking at Mallory in concern, as if knowing what was coming.

'and why is that?' Ms. Chandler asked.

Radovan, Nadine and Bo all stood up, knowing what she was about to say.

'because I'm going into labour.'

.. ..

**I am so glad she's finally having her baby :)**

**And I know this chapter didn't have much productivity, well, apart from Bo/Nadine, the cheerleading stuff, the bet, something up with Brooke, and Lara's official introduction to the school kicked ass :)**

**Okay, so these were the songs used:**

**Emiliana: Morning Has Broken by Cat Stevens**

**The Witches: Hard-knock life from Annie**

**Maddyson: Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls**

**Leo: Yellow by Coldplay**

**Bojan: The Reason by Hoobastank (like, totally one of my fave songs at the moment)**

**Radovan: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Nadine: Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart by Alicia Keys**

**Shannon: Popular from Wicked**

**Jason: Every Rose Has It's Thorns by Poison**

**As mentioned, but not seen, Claire's: Ours by Taylor Swift**

**Mallory: According To You by Orianthi**

**And Lara's monologue was "Juliet" from Not Such Stuff by Chris Wind.**

**Some of the other auditions might be shown next chapter, and if not, I will be having a missing pieces chapter soon enough and they will be seen then.**

**Okay, again, hope you liked it! **

**Reviews?**


	56. Things I do

**Sorry for the wait, the power has been on and off all week... enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 53: Things I do**

_Don't pick on the things I say  
The things I do  
Just __love__ me with all my faults  
That way that I love you  
I'm begging you  
Don't make me over – __**Don't Make Me Over by Dionne Warwick**_

.. ..

'OW! Fuck, it fucking hurts!'

Nadine found herself attempting not to laugh at Mallory's pain. Mallory, being an expert on Nadine, turned around and hit her lightly on the arm.

'my pain is not here for your amusement!' she exclaimed angrily, and even Bo and Radovan tried not to laugh.

Mallory turned to them. 'I am the biggest bitch you've ever met, I'm hormonal, and I am in labour. Plus, I may only be seventeen, but I've already devised a plan to commit the perfect murder, only question is, who the victim is,' she snapped. 'let's not mess with me, right now, okay?'

Radovan and Bo got identical smirks on their faces.

Mallory shoved them both.

'get out,' she snapped.

'have fun, Mallory,' Bo smirked and Nadine gave him a look.

'you two are horrible,' she said.

'you sure you don't just want me to go?' Bo asked, rolling his eyes as Mallory leaned up and kissed Radovan.

'I'm sure,' she said. 'I really don't want to murder anyone,' she hissed.

Radovan smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'good luck,' he told her.

.. ..

'I don't get it,' Chrissy muttered.

'you don't get what?' Kara asked her, as it was obvious neither Liz nor Cerise were going to, neither cared at all about the girl.

'why he lied to me,' she elaborated.

'again, he's a guy,' Liz said.

'a hot guy that every girl at this school wants to-' Cerise began.

'yeah, I don't need to know,' Chrissy snapped.

'you want to get to him?' Kara asked.

'not anymore,' Chrissy muttered.

'well, then do you want to get back at him, show him what he's missing?'

Chrissy looked at him.

'well then,' Kara said, smirking. Chrissy looked slightly worried, and Kara turned to the other two. 'time for a makeover.'

Cerise and Liz clapped enthusiastically.

'a...makeover?' Chrissy asked uncertainly.

'yes!' Kara exclaimed, walking behind Chrissy, and pulling her hair out of the braid she had it in. 'Lizzy, can you get me your hair dyes?' she asked.

'my hair is naturally this light!' Liz exclaimed.

Cerise scoffed.

'I know,' Kara told her. 'but I meant your other colours.'

Liz nodded and quickly went back to her room.

'so...how are you going to make me over?' Chrissy asked.

'well...' Kara said. 'first of all, we're putting blue streaks throughout your hair-'

'I don't-' Chrissy began.

'-and we're going to pierce those ears of yours,' Kara continued, talking over her. 'and-'

'my ears are already-'

'I don't mean the usual piercing the lobes once. No, get a double lobe, a helix, an industrial, a tragus-'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Chrissy said.

'and your lip pierced! And your nose, maybe even tongue,' Kara said.

'ooh, while you do so, get her addicted to drugs, she will be the hottest little crack whore-' Cerise began sarcastically.

'shut it, tramp!' Kara barked at her. She turned back to Chrissy. 'can you walk in heels?'

'can I-? What? No!'

'best start learning then.'

.. ..

'okay, here's the thing,' Lea looked at the people in her room – Darren, Roma, Claire, Ella, Raz, Jason and Matt. 'as much as she hates to admit it, Mallory kind of needs me now. And so, against my better judgement about at least half of you, please, for God's sake, look after my daughter.'

They all blinked at her.

'what?' she sighed at them.

'you...you're trusting us with your daughter?' Raz asked.

'well, no offence, but not really you per se,' Lea said. 'but seriously. Darren knows a lot, and what he doesn't, Roma does, and what both of them don't, Claire does and so on. Please. I'm trusting you all here. Please, don't screw this up.'

'umm, have you _met _us?' Jason said. 'we screw everything up.'

Lea turned to him. 'you. Get out. I don't actually know why you are here, I do not want you _anywhere _near my child, I do not trust you near my child. Can I make myself anymore clear?' Lea said.

'Lea,' Darren said.

'no, it's cool,' Jason shrugged it off. 'I want to find this Lara chick...' he muttered as he left.

Lea rolled her eyes and looked at Darren.

'exactly _why _I didn't want him here,' she said sweetly. She gave him a quick kiss and looked at the rest of them. 'please don't screw this up,' she said before she left.

Ella tilted her head to the side.

'who were the ones she doesn't have a good judgement on?' she asked.

Claire, Roma and Darren looked at each other before they looked at the rest.

'oh, us,' Ella said. 'okay. I'm cool with that.'

.. ..

Jess and Charlotte rolled their eyes in unison, as the fifth guy in twenty minutes walked over and sat down next to Lara.

'so...' Luke Rivers raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

'no,' she sighed. 'I will not have sex with you,' she said matter-of-factly. 'in fact, the only way I'm going to have sex with you-' she began.

'this is ridiculous, I'm sitting right here,' Jess muttered before she stood up from her chair. 'hey Rivers!' she yelled across the common room, and most people looked over, but that didn't deter her. She was going to win this bet, damn it, no matter the embarrassment she was going to get from this. She pulled open her shirt and showed Luke her bare breasts, before doing up the buttons again.

'when'd you get that tattoo?' Charlotte hissed, speaking of the tattoo right below Jess's breasts.

Jess waved it off.

'so, Rivers,' she said. 'Colton over there may not be up for some fun, but I assure you, I am,' she said.

'glad to hear it,' Luke smirked at her.

'that's a new strategy,' Brooke hissed in Jess's ear as she passed. 'by the way, Sawyer was added to the list.'

'already done,' she muttered.

'slut,' Brooke muttered.

.. ..

'hey,' Lea walked up to Bo and Radovan who were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital.

'what are you doing here?' Radovan asked her.

'what are you doing out here?' Lea shot back.

'she doesn't want anyone but Nadine in there,' Radovan said.

'well, I'm going in there,' Lea shrugged and made her way down the hallway.

'your funeral,' Bo said.

.. ..

'so,' Jazz took a seat next to Nick in the photography rooms. 'you're a photographer, huh?'

Nick turned to her. 'what? No!' he exclaimed. 'couldn't take a good picture to save my life.'

'then why are you printing off a bunch of pictures that were obviously taken around the school? They're really good,' she added.

'gonna have to tell Mallory that then,' he said.

'you stole Mallory Roux's camera?' she raised an eyebrow, amused.

'I didn't steal it, I just...borrowed it,' he settled on and she raised her other eyebrow. 'okay, so I stole it, temporarily. I'm giving it back. She was just saying in Chemistry how she wanted to print off these pictures for her folio, something she has to get in tomorrow and I didn't think she'd be able to now, so I took her camera and I'm doing it for her.'

'...why?'

'because Mallory is actually nice, at least, I think she is, underneath it all,' he shrugged. 'plus she really won't get them in now, seeing as she's in labour.'

'point taken,' Jazz said. 'so, if you're not a photographer, and I've seen you attempt to throw a ball back at someone, and it's not pretty, so you don't play sport either...so what do you do?' she wondered.

'me? I'm a musician,' he smiled broadly.

'really? What instruments do you play?' Jazz asked in interest.

'oh, a little of everything,' he said vaguely.

'want to make it big time as a musician?' she wondered.

He nodded vigorously. 'definitely, in an orchestra, hopefully. Maybe I'll even compose some stuff...' he trailed off.

'you done that before?'

'couple times,' he admitted. 'I was going for a Giacchino feel.'

'a what?' she asked.

'Giacchino. You know, the composer, Michael Giacchino?' he asked and she shook his head. 'serious?' he said, before he opened an internet page on the computer and typed in a few things. 'your life will be changed,' he said seriously.

Jazz let out a laugh, her hand brushing his as she leaned forward.

'I'm sure it will,' she smiled at him.

.. ..

There was pain, a lot of pain.

There were words screamed, a lot of words, some of them wildly inappropriate, some of them in French, and some of them screaming at God, at several different God's of several different religions.

And then there were more screams, and Nadine felt pain too, Mallory had broken her hand from clenching it so tightly.

And then with another curse being shouted to the sky, Mallory finally collapsed in exhaustion as she heard the sounds of a babies cry fill the room.

Her baby.

.. ..

She had learnt to walk in heels.

Liz had actually gotten quite into the makeover after awhile, and even Cerise joined in too, not long after.

'stop blinking!' Cerise snapped as she tried to apply eyeliner to Chrissy.

'I'm sorry, but it just feels so weird!' Chrissy exclaimed, trying to swat Cerise away, but forgetting that Liz was currently painting her nails a dark shade of red.

'stay still!' Kara exclaimed, for she was teasing Chrissy's hair.

'fine,' Chrissy sighed. 'look, so I learnt to walk in heels, I'm wearing makeup, I even let you pierce my ears a second time and put blue streaks through my hair! But why the clothing?'

'why not?' Kara shrugged. 'you're showing that you're hotter than he thought you were. You need to show some skin, what's wrong with that?'

'nothing, it's just that the amount of skin I'm showing...well, put it this way, if I was standing on a corner, then guys would think I was a prostitute,' she explained. Liz let out a laugh.

'come on,' Cerise rolled her eyes. 'this is not that bad. You're embracing your inner slut!'

'my...what?'

'she's right,' Liz said.

'yeah, let out your inner slut!' Kara exclaimed enthusiastically.

'what, start acting like you guys?' she asked sarcastically.

'ooh, looks like you found your inner bitch too!' Liz exclaimed sarcastically.

.. ..

'he's so beautiful,' Mallory breathed in awe, staring down at the small baby in her arms.

'yeah,' Lea said in awe from the doorway.

As Mallory stared down at the baby boy, Radovan quickly took a picture and she looked up.

'what?' he asked. 'you're going to want this.'

She sighed. 'maybe...'

'you will,' he told her, kissing the top of her head.

'he is so beautiful, Mal,' Nadine said. 'although, I thought you said it was a girl?' she asked.

'guess you win the bet,' Mallory shrugged.

'you guys made a bet about this?' Lea rolled her eyes.

Mallory smiled absentmindedly.

'I know...I know that I am...not his mother,' Mallory struggled to say to them all. 'but...'

'wait, you haven't signed any papers yet, so who's to say-' Bo began.

'Bo,' she sighed. 'I'm seventeen. I'm a bitch. I can barely care for myself, how could I care for a baby?' she asked.

'continue,' he said.

'but...' she trailed off again.

'but...?' Radovan prompted.

She looked at Lea; Lea was the only one who would understand.

'I know,' Lea said sympathetically, walking further into the room. 'you love him despite it all, and-'

'I can't name him, can I?' she asked Lea softly, almost as if knowing she could get too attached if she did.

'you can for yourself,' Lea said softly. 'it won't be his name, but to you it would be.'

Mallory stared down at the child, stared for a long time, knowing exactly what she would call him, but not wanting to say it. Finally, she overcame her fear of not caring.

'Jeremy,' she whispered.

.. ..

Brooke looked up as Gez got a text across the room.

'is it...?' Brooke asked.

'she gave birth to a boy,' Gez said, before going back to reading.

As soon as the two were sure the other wasn't paying attention, they got out their phones again and text the same number, the exact same thing:

_Good job, East._

.. ..

Mallory smiled as she read the texts from Brooke and Gez, before she picked up the pen and quickly signed the documents, relinquishing any responsibility she had for Jeremy.

No, not Jeremy. That wasn't his name.

At least, it wasn't to anyone but her.

.. ..

Shannon, Krystel and Syvanna looked down at all the people trying out, quite surprised by some of the girls who were there.

'okay, so I need you all to state your reason to leave the Warriors,' Shannon said. 'it's not that we don't want you, we just don't want any Maddyson supporters.'

'I don't think any Maddyson supporters would come here,' Krystel hissed in her ear. 'they would still want her as the captain.'

Shannon looked at her list.

'Raziya Abdou,' she said in surprise, she knew that Raz was a friend of Lea's, who was one of Maddyson's biggest supporters, so it was surprising she was here.

'Maddyson's corrupt,' Raz said. 'she kicked you guys off because you were all her competition to be the best in the team. It's not right.'

'okay, cool,' Shannon nodded slowly, making a note next to Raz's name.

'Elizabeth Linus,' Syvanna called out next.

Ella shrugged. 'a Rutherford hasn't led us wrong yet,' she said simply. They waited for her to say more, but she shrugged again. 'that's it,' she told them.

'Elizabeth Morgan,' Krystel said.

Liz stepped forward, throwing her hair over her shoulder. 'come on, seriously. The Dragon's sound way cooler than The Warriors.'

Shannon paused, trying not to laugh.

'noted,' she murmured. 'Karen Nakamura.'

'ditto with Liz,' she said. 'plus black and red uniforms vs. Blue and white? Way hotter.'

Krystel made note of that.

'Cerise Jacobson,' Syvanna said.

'proving a point to that bitch Alejandra from the other team,' she shrugged. 'that we'll kick their ass.'

'Jessica Lewis?' Krystel asked.

'same as Cerise, only proving a point to Zooey,' she said.

'Charlotte Lewis?' Shannon asked.

'backing up Jess,' she told them. 'wouldn't be here for any other reason.'

'Christina Barberry?' Syvanna asked.

'theory of Liz, Kara and Cerise,' Chrissy said. 'that all guys want cheerleaders. And proving a point,' she said.

'we noticed,' Charlotte said.

'trying out the slut look, are we?' Jess added.

'oh, please, she wasn't the one that flashed the entire common room to sleep with Luke,' Lara scoffed.

'you slept with Luke?' Liz asked Jess.

'ten out of twelve,' Jess whispered to her.

'eight out of eleven,' Liz hissed back.

'why does she only have eleven to sleep with?' Raz asked softly.

'Darren's her cousin,' Kara said. 'and Matt's my brother. So I have eight out of eleven too.'

'nine out of twelve,' Raz said.

'seven out of twelve,' Cerise said. 'I think it's safe to say that Alejandra is going to lose, eh?'

'ladies, if we can stop talking down there and move on,' Shannon said before looking at Lara. 'why are you here?'

'because Maddyson Dawson seems like a self-centred bitch,' she said matter-of-factly.

Shannon looked at them, almost looking impressed.

'ladies,' she said. 'welcome to The Dragons.'

.. ..

Maddyson watched the group from the door of the gym, Roma and Jazz right behind her. She watched as they all looked happy, as they all looked glad that Shannon was their captain.

And then Maddyson decided.

She would crush these so-called Dragons.

.. ..

**So, some more Maddyson vs. Shannon here, and a little makeover for Chrissy, more to do with the bet, Lea trusts her friends with Harmony, and finally: Mallory gave birth to a boy called Jeremy :)**

**Although, she did give him up for adoption, but still...**

**As I mentioned at the start of the chapter, the power has been on and off all week, and I'm not sure if you people from places other than Australia know, but we've had the worst floods in Australian history happen in Queensland this past week, and there is so much damage. So if anyone wants to donate anything at all, go to the Queensland Flood Appeal website. Just thought I'd tell you all.**

**Just so you know, more often than not, your reviews make my day, so thank you all.**

**Now, want to make my day again? :)**


	57. Taking Chances

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 54: Taking Chances**

_I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last  
But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say? – __**Taking Chances by Celine Dion**_

.. ..

As Mallory entered the school with Radovan by her side, people looked at her, whispering to each other.

'why don't you all take a fucking picture, haven't you heard it lasts a Hell of a lot longer?' she snapped and the people whispering began to walk away, making her smile grimly.

'why are you like that?' Radovan asked.

'because...I am,' she said simply.

He looked at her and smiled.

'your horrible and evil,' he smirked. 'I love it.'

Mallory smirked and wrapped her arm around his waist as they began to walk.

'I know,' she said simply.

.. ..

'who _is _that?'

Pip turned around at Boone's question and looked at the girl walking through the hallways, Kara and Liz on one side, and Cerise on the other side.

The girl had long blonde hair with blue streaks through it, she was wearing a short skirt and a tight top that showed off her body nicely, with heels on. Her face was covered in makeup, but not too much to make her fake.

'I think...' Pip trailed off, staring at her in shock. 'I think that's Chrissy.'

'the chick you used to sleep with?' Boone asked.

'yeah,' he nodded.

'I'd do her in a heartbeat,' he said.

Pip stared after her.

'damn it,' he muttered.

.. ..

Nadine stood in the doorway to her dorm, smiling slightly at Bo.

'last night was fun,' she said.

'it was,' he agreed. 'am I coming back tonight, or...?'

She sighed. 'I'd love you to, but no. Everyone will start to talk,' she said.

'is that such a bad thing?' he wondered.

'I don't know. Maybe not,' she shrugged. 'but... a lot of these girls are protective of me,' she said. 'I mean, after last time...' she sighed. 'look, I just want to keep this between us for awhile, I don't want everyone to know about this and it get all complicated. We were good before everyone knew last time. Can't we just... stay like this for awhile? Pretend we're not together? Are you okay with that?' she asked.

He smiled. 'of course,' he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before he left.

Nadine leaned against the frame of the door, a troubled look appearing on her face. So she was with Bo again, although not publicly, and it made her feel good, but... he had cheated on her...so what did that mean now? Did they just have to forget about the last time they had been together, or just forget about _why _they had broken up? If they just erased the memory of his cheating, would it actually be like it didn't happen?

Oh, who was she kidding? She would always think he might be cheating on her. She should just end this before it even begins...but it was Bo. Bo, the one she loves, the one she adores.

The one she just had unbelievably hot, passionate se-

'looking a little troubled there, Nadine,' a voice mused.

Nadine sighed and looked to see Jason standing there, a cigarette in his hand, not even caring that they were inside.

'hey, Jason,' she said, taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a drag of it.

'you smoke?' he asked in surprise.

'no,' she coughed. 'and now I see why I don't. Thought it would help me relax.'

'I know how to help you relax,' Jason said suggestively, and before she could open her mouth to respond, he had captured her lips in his, kissing her fervently.

Nadine found herself kissing him back, despite her best efforts not to get too wrapped up in the kiss.

When they finally broke away from each other, Nadine stared at him.

'if you need any more help relaxing...' he trailed off.

'I'm fine, thanks,' she said, before she shut the door in his face.

She couldn't help the smile on her face.

.. ..

'okay...after careful consideration,' Jazz began slowly. 'I think I'd rather a Pegasus than a unicorn.'

'unicorns are magical!' Lea exclaimed.

'Dude!' Jazz exclaimed. 'pegasuses – pegasi? Ah, who cares – can fly!'

'put a unicorn and a Pegasus in a ring, and watch as my unicorn maims your Pegasus with its horn!'

'Lea, honey, my Pegasus can fly, so it will fly and trample your little unicorn.'

'Roma!' Lea turned and looked down the bleachers at the girl in question. 'Pegasus or unicorn?'

Roma tilted her head to the side. 'unicorn. They're a lot nicer to look at.'

'ha!' Lea exclaimed at Jazz.

'Claire?' Jazz asked.

'a Pegasus can fly,' Claire said, as if it were obvious.

'exactly,' Jazz said to Lea.

'Zooe-' Lea began.

'guys!' Maddyson yelled. 'it doesn't matter! Even though thestrals are better, but it doesn't matter! We-'

'huh...she's onto something, yeah I change my vote to thestral,' Claire said.

'unicorns are better, see?' Lea said to Jazz.

'the Pegasus has its own constellation,' Jazz told her. 'plus, the thestral was based off the peg-'

'GUYS!' Maddyson screamed at them. 'it doesn't matter! We have Shannon's team of skanks trying to prove a point to us, that they're better than us or something, and you guys are arguing about whether or not a unicorn is better than a Pegasus? Seriously? Please, let's get serious. We lost our best flyers in Raz and Ella, and Syvanna and Krystel were pretty strong too and could hold people up. We're going to all build up our strength, okay? We will crush these Dragons.'

'uh...isn't the whole point of Dragons is that they're uncrusha-' Beth asked.

'Beth!' Maddyson snapped. 'I'm serious here, guys! This could be the end of us. Of everything Erin worked to keep after Levana...what happened with Levana anyway?' she asked, it was something she had been curious about all summer long, ever since Erin made a passing comment about it, and now was her chance to know.

'Levana was Queen Bee,' Claire said. 'had everything going for her, friends, family, a great boyfriend: Sawyer. And then her mother, father and brother died in a car crash, leaving Levana to look after her sister Willow or something, and then her grades dropped and then apparently Sawyer cheated on her-'

'with who?' Maddyson asked in interest, she knew Sawyer after all.

There was silence for a moment.

'with you, apparently,' Lea said.

Maddyson sighed. 'keep going,' she said to Claire.

'and then she had a breakdown, let out her inner bitch, and turned from Queen Bee to Wicked Witch in twelve days flat,' Claire finished.

'huh...' Maddyson said. 'hopefully something like that will happen to Shannon...' she mused.

They all rolled their eyes at her.

She sighed. 'I'm not taking chances that we're a lot better. We will train like it's nationals and we will beat them the old fashioned way. By being a Hell of a lot better than them.'

.. ..

She hadn't answered the first five times she had called over the past few days, Mallory wasn't even sure if she _knew _that she had given birth, and Mallory figured she should tell her, or something.

'call me when you get this, or you know, the five other ones you've ever so graciously ignored,' Mallory said into the phone bitterly before hanging up.

She stared at the picture that was her wallpaper on her phone.

Jeremy and herself.

She smiled slightly but sighed as yet another person sat down next to her to make petty conversation to find out it was a boy. This never used to happen. Everyone used to find out through the grapevine about her life, and now they thought it was okay to talk to her, face to face?

What the Hell was this?

She so needed to get her reputation back.

And no matter what that took...she was willing to take that chance.

.. ..

'YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?'

Cerise, Liz and Kara cringed at Chrissy's shriek.

'Jesus Christ,' Cerise rolled her eyes. 'you're acting like we asked you to sell yourself on the corner.'

'you just told me to sleep with Luke!' she yelled at them.

'so?' the three asked in unison.

'look,' Kara said patiently. 'Luke is nothing, nothing, compared to Jason and the like. Jason and guys like him are just like "wham, bam, thank you ma'am". And they – Liz, shut your laughing up! – just don't care. Lukey cares. He's actually quite sweet,' she said.

'he is,' Liz agreed.

Chrissy sighed. 'what is this supposed to accomplish?' she asked.

'if you show Pip that you've moved on, he will want you bad. especially with how hot you are now!' Cerise exclaimed. 'now, while K and L convince you to sleep with him, I have work to get to, ladies.'

'you have a job?' Liz asked incredulously.

'oh, yeah, how's the corner working for you?' Kara asked sarcastically.

'goodbye, ladies,' Cerise said and the other two turned back to Chrissy.

'so, are you going to?' the two asked in unison.

Chrissy stared at them.

'I don't know.'

.. ..

Mallory looked up as Nick took a seat next to her.

'so, how are you?' Nick asked her.

'it was a boy,' she said, quite bored.

'oh...that's cool. But that didn't answer my question,' he told her.

'oh, well, seeing as everyone else leads in with that and I have to talk with them for ten minutes about nothing before they get to the point on wondering about the baby, I thought I'd skip to the chase so I didn't have to get in a useless conversation with you,' she said bluntly.

He blinked at her. 'um, okay...but I seriously want to know how you are.'

She sighed. 'I'm good. And yourself?' she asked, humouring him.

'yeah, I'm cool,' he said, looking across the room as Jazz passed and smiling faintly.

'why don't you just sleep with her?' Mallory asked.

'what?' he turned back to her.

'isn't that what you want?' she asked.

'no, I want to talk to her, get to know her, and-'

'JAZZ!' Mallory yelled across the room and the girl in question turned. 'Nick here wants to ask you out and get to know you and all that kind of stuff, but doesn't have the guts to ask you out. Discuss, okay?' she said.

Jazz smiled and made her way over.

'Mal!' Nick whined at her, blushing at the whole room looking at him.

'you'll thank me later, Pullman, believe me,' she said.

He passed her camera to her. 'here's your camera,' he said.

Mallory stared at him. 'we'll talk about why you have my camera later, but for now, have fun...'

Nick looked at Mallory pleadingly.

'take a chance,' she shrugged. 'I know I will.'

.. ..

Chloe and Ally walked up to Raz and each handed her a fifty dollar note.

'what's this for?' Raz asked curiously.

'we will not admit it to Zooey,' Chloe began.

'but you were right,' Ally said.

'about...?' Raz asked, quite confused indeed as to what was going on.

'about Mallory Roux being the hottest girl on campus,' the two explained in unison before walking away.

Raz stared after them then looked at the money in her hand.

'did we bet on this...?' she asked no one in particular. 'oh, well, guess we did now,' she said, smiling, as she pocketed the money.

.. ..

Head held high as she walked in, whispers arising around her, there was no doubt about what they were talking about.

She was back.

She walked past everyone, ignoring the conversations people tried to start, people like Sin and Sammy and Raz.

And then she stopped in front of a small group of people, and some of them looked up at her, wondering who she was.

'so, you finally gave birth to that Little Munchkin of yours,' she stated.

Mallory's head snapped up and she stared at the girl.

'what are you doing here?' Mallory asked her.

'well, there's no place like home,' she tried to keep a straight face, but a smirk grew.

'Jen,' Mallory sighed, she too was trying not to laugh at the obvious Wicked Witch reference, but she jumped up and threw her arms around the girl, much to the surprise of Brooke, Gez, Liz, Chrissy and Kara.

'hey bitch,' she smirked. 'nice to see you again.'

.. ..

**Oh, Nadine. Nadine, Nadine, Nadine. Sigh.**

**But Jen is back! For awhile at least. And Mal and Jen's little conversation was half from Wicked, if it seems familiar. The Wicked Witch of the East and the West respectively, so you can see why I couldn't resist it :)**

**Nick and Jazz. That is all.**

**And Raz is really getting into this betting, isn't she?**

**Reviews?**


	58. Here

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 55: Here**

_I know you'll be here.  
Here, at the speed of lightning  
Here, where the sun is shining  
Oh, with the stars aligning  
Here, oh, here. – __**Here by Idina Menzel**_

.. ..

'seriously, how many times do I need to call before you friggin' answer?' Mallory asked Jen irritably.

'I'm so sorry that I was driving here to see you and couldn't lift the phone to my ear,' Jen snapped sarcastically. 'besides, I saw it was you. And I just figured it was you telling me again about it. So why waste valuable driving time with speaking?'

'you are a genius!'

Nick bounded up to them and leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Mallory and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

'I know, but get the Hell off me,' Mallory snapped. He took a seat next to and grinned. 'why the smile?' she humoured him.

Jen watched the two in interest, and Nick's grin grew stronger.

'so, I asked Jazz...' he trailed off, still smiling like an idiot in Mallory's opinion.

'and...?' Mallory asked.

'she said yes. We're going out on Saturday night,' he told her.

'that's great, now leave,' Mallory said.

'who is this?' Jen asked.

Nick blinked at her. 'who are you?'

'Nick, this is Jendayi Abdou, the Wicked Witch of the West,' Mallory said. 'Jen, this is Nick Pullman, my...'

'friend?' Nick tried.

'lab partner,' Mallory said.

'oh, you love me,' Nick grinned at her.

'keep telling yourself that,' Mallory muttered.

'and hellllooooo, beautiful,' Jason drawled, taking a seat next to Jen, with Darren, Matt, Sin, Tony and Sammy behind him, also taking seats.

'please go sweat over someone else,' Jen said irritably.

'you know...you and me could have some fu-'

'no thank you,' she said coolly. 'you are so not my type.'

'yeah, well, you're not my type too,' he ran his hand up her bare and scarred arm. 'I'm not really for the whole "depressed-so-I-cut-myself" thing you obviously either have or had going on.'

Jen turned and hit him, hit him hard. Sin and Sammy let out a laugh at her response to Jason.

'yeah, you prefer guys like me, right?' Sammy asked.

'nah, she prefers guys from back home in Egypt, don't you, habibti?' Sin smirked. 'those who speak Arabic in a sexy voice, right?'

'don't call me that,' Jen snapped. 'and actually, no, I don't prefer either of you. I actually prefer those who speak French in a sexy accent.'

'oh, moi?' Mallory said sarcastically.

'totally,' Jen rolled her eyes. 'no. I'm talking about my boyfriend Christophe, who goes to the Academy with me.'

'boyfriend?' Mallory demanded.

'yes, I met him when we needed to get a partner for ballet.'

'he dances?' Jason asked in surprise.

'he gay?' Sin and Sammy asked in unison.

Jen rolled her eyes.

'come on,' Mallory said. 'I picked you as my human subject in photography, and I need some good pictures.'

'thank you for asking me, thanks so much,' Jen said sarcastically as they left.

'she so wants me,' Jason said confidently.

Sin and Sammy scoffed in unison.

.. ..

'oh god help me,' Claire said to Ella as she saw her mother's car pull into the parking lot.

'what's going on?' Ella asked Claire curiously. 'I mean, why's your mom here?'

'well, she wants to tell me something important, I think it's the thing about my father I was asking her about in the summer, but she wants to take me out to lunch and talk about it. Whatever it is, it's big.'

It was at this moment that the car parked in front of them.

'hi, Ella,' Claire's mom said out the window to her.

'hi, Ms. Littleton,' Ella smiled. 'I'll see you later, Claire.'

Claire sighed and got in the car.

.. ..

'Boone!'

Boone stopped and turned as Leo ran to catch up with him.

'what is it?' Boone asked him, kind of scared by the huge grin on Leo's face, as there was not much that made him smile this year, apart from whenever he got a call from Lila.

'so, you remember how our school was banned from playing sports against other schools because we were, and I quote "too rough"?' Leo asked.

'yeah, how could anyone forget that? wait – did you just say "was"? "was banned"?' Boone asked in shock.

'I did indeed,' Leo nodded. 'Dharma Academy is allowed to play against other schools now, although we're still not allowed to play football. But soccer and basketball, we sure can,' he grinned.

'awesome,' Boone said. 'who's captain? Do you know?' he asked and then Leo looked smug so Boone sighed. 'it's you, isn't it?' he asked.

'sure is. Gonna make this the best team we've ever had. Tell all the guys of the news, and tell them we'll be having tryouts later today.'

'today? Didn't you only just find out?' Boone asked.

'yeah, but we got to start practicing. The other teams have had a few extra weeks to prepare, so we will have to train a lot. You in?'

'Hell yes I'm in,' Boone said.

.. ..

Nick took a seat next to Jazz.

'okay, so I've thought about it,' he said slowly. 'and I don't know why you were arguing about whether a Pegasus or a unicorn or a thestral was better, but...wouldn't it be better to have a unicorn/Pegasus hybrid? A flying unicorn?'

Jazz laughed. 'totally. You could call it a...pegacorn. or a unisus.'

'pegacorn sounds like popcorn!' Nick exclaimed.

'making me hungry now,' Jazz mused.

.. ..

'okay, so, what, you have a boyfriend now?' Mallory demanded as Jen and her walked into Mallory's room.

'yeah,' Jen said, picking up a photo from the table next to Mallory's bed. 'this your kid?' she asked.

'and you didn't tell me?' Mallory asked. 'and yes, that's my baby.'

'well, it's not like I've seen you lately,' Jen told her. 'he's cute,' she commented about the picture.

'could have called,' Mallory reminded her. 'and I know he's cute.'

'oh, what and just go "hey, Mal, I have a boyfriend, excuse me while I go fuck him"? that's lame,' Jen put the photo down. 'what's his name?'

'no, maybe with a bit more class than that, for that example was lame. His name's Jeremy, well, at least to me.'

'oh, yes, because you have so much class,' Jen rolled her eyes. 'do you miss him?'

'did you just miss the example you gave? And yeah, I do miss him.'

'oh, I'm sorry, I should have driven here and told you,' she said sarcastically. 'why didn't you keep him?'

'yeah, that would have been great to do, knowing you, you would've rocked up at two a.m.' Mallory threw the sarcasm back at her with ease. 'because I'm a cold hearted bitch and wouldn't have been able to care for him.'

'you're not that cold hearted,' Jen said seriously, abandoning the other conversation that was going nowhere. 'you have a heart of gold, really.'

Mallory scoffed. 'hidden under all that ice and darkness, right?' she asked sarcastically.

'well, you've got to protect it somehow,' she shrugged at her.

Mallory didn't say anything else, just simply stared at Jen.

.. ..

Matt and Jason quickly ran through the school, dodging everyone, ignoring everyone who voiced their bewilderment and asked questions as to why they were running.

Kara, Liz and Luke exchanged a look and ran after them, the two girls kicking off their heels to stay close.

'what's going on?' Liz yelled out to the two guys in front, but she didn't get an answer.

Suddenly Jason and Matt came to a halt as Darren, Lea and Harmony walked out of Lea's dorm, and the two struggled to not run into them.

'Dudes, what are you doing?' Darren asked, fairly amused by the two attempting to catch their breaths.

Suddenly, Matt and Jason were knocked to the ground by Liz, Kara and Luke crashing into them.

'fucking hell, guys,' Jason snapped irritably.

'what is going on?' Lea sighed at them, but as Jason and Matt pulled themselves up, they looked at Darren.

'Dude...your mom is here,' Matt said completely seriously.

'what?' Darren asked, aghast. When he had gone home over the summer, he had stayed with his dad, seeing as his mom and him were kind of on bad terms, since she was the one who had forced him to go to this school all that time ago when he hadn't wanted to.

'she's here,' Jason repeated.

'we were just making sure you knew,' Matt said. 'so you didn't-'

'get a freaking heart attack when she just shows up!' Jason exclaimed, kind of overdramatically in Lea's eyes.

'isn't that...a bit overdramatic, Jason?' Lea asked.

'have you _met _his mother?' Kara asked.

'no...' she trailed off.

'it's scary,' Luke agreed.

'oh, honey,' Liz laughed. 'you're in for it.'

'Darren!' a voice yelled out, walking down the hallway towards them.

All of them suppressed a groan, and Jason, Matt, Luke and Kara turned around, giving the woman fake smiles.

'Mrs Morgan!' they all exclaimed.

'let's not be fake, dears,' she said to them before she looked at Kara. 'of course, some of us already are,' she looked at Kara's breasts.

'these are real!' Kara hissed, fuming.

'they are,' Liz agreed.

'oh, and that nose of yours, Elizabeth, that could use some work,' she said to her niece, who looked indignant.

Jason, Luke and Matt all suppressed laughs at the girls fury.

She turned to them. 'are you three still doing drugs?' she asked them. 'oh, of course you are, it's the bad influence of your parents...' she trailed off.

Jason, Matt and Luke all rolled their eyes behind her back, not even going to bother arguing with her, they knew Darren's mother after all.

'mom,' Darren sighed. 'what are you doing here?'

'well, I heard from your brother who heard from Elizabeth's brother Adam, who heard from Hiroshi Nakamura, who heard from Janice Rivers that you have a child now,' she explained. 'why didn't you tell me? I wasn't even aware that you had a girlfriend! No surprise, she's probably some trash from-'

'MOM!' Darren exclaimed, before gesturing to Lea to move forward. 'mom, this is my girlfriend Leanne, or Lea, and our daughter Harmony,' he introduced.

'hi,' Lea said hesitantly.

Darren's mother looked at her critically for a few moments, taking in her red hair and the several piercings on her ears and nose, and she sniffed. 'nice to meet you,' she said stiffly.

She leaned forward and looked at Harmony, also quite critically. 'hmmm, the Morgan eyes... is that a birthmark on her neck? Well, she'll want to cover that with makeup when she's older. That nose, well, she might grow into it after all-'

'LEA!'

Lea silently thanked her lucky stars that Ella, Roma and Raz were running down the hallway screaming her name, she wouldn't be able to take anymore of the criticism of Harmony by Darren's mother.

'what is it?' Lea asked them.

'Claire...' Ella trailed off. 'Claire was in a car accident,' she said softly.

'what?' Matt and Lea asked in unison as the rest look shocked.

Ella looked at Matt. 'oh, good, you're here too, now at least I don't have to find you. She was with her mom, and they were going out to lunch, and...they were in a car crash,' she said.

Matt stared at her. 'is...is she okay?'

'um, yeah, I at least think so, but I don't think it's too serious, she called me after all, but she seems really shaken up, sounds in pain,' Ella was rambling, she knew it, but she was just so scared for Claire, even if she said she was fine.

'defrosting a bit there, are we Ice Princess?' Jason smirked at Ella and she lashed out, hitting him in the chest. Matt pulled her back.

'hospital?' Matt asked.

'yeah, I'm about to drive there,' she said.

'can I-?' he began but she cut him off.

'duh, of course you can come with me. That's why I'm telling you,' she rolled her eyes.

Lea turned to Darren, passing him Harmony and kissing the top of her head. 'I'll be back soon,' she said to him. 'please be careful.'

'aren't I always?' he asked.

'that was more directed at your friends,' Lea said to him.

Jason smirked.

'you. Nowhere near my child. Got it?' Lea snapped at him.

'got it, sunshine,' Jason said as she walked past them, following Matt, Ella, Raz and Roma. 'you'll warm up to me, babe, they always do,' he said, hitting her on the ass.

Lea turned to hit him, but Roma grabbed her arm.

'keep walking hon, keep walking,' she whispered.

'she'll get used to me,' Jason shrugged at Darren who shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'anyone know where Nadine is?'

He walked off before Darren could ask what his near obsession with Nadine was.

'who is Claire?' Darren's mother asked.

'she's Matt's girlfriend,' Kara said. 'sweet, blonde, Australian chick.'

'oh, well, at least _one _of you is in a healthy relationship,' Darren's mother said, clearly shooting a look at Darren.

Darren sighed and ignored her, starting to talk to Harmony.

.. ..

Leo tried not to pay attention as Maddyson's team of cheerleaders – they were still the Warriors, right? – sat down on one side of the bleachers, and way, way on the other side, Shannon's team of cheerleaders – he had heard a rumour that they were the Dragons – sat down, both teams watching the new soccer team starting to train.

'HEY!'

The whole soccer team turned to see the one and only Kiya Abdou storm down to them, looking so much like an angry Lila in that moment.

'what's up, Kiya?' Leo said to her.

'okay, so I read the rule book, front and back, and there ain't nothing saying that this soccer team is a guys team,' she said indignantly.

'what?' half the guys asked in unison.

'I want to join,' she said to them.

Some of the guys laughed, but the death glare Leo sent over his shoulder made them shut up.

'look, Kiya,' Leo put a hand on her shoulder. 'it's not that you're not good...it's just...'

'just what?' she raised an eyebrow.

'we're a rough team. We are really rough when it gets down to it. We just don't want you to get h-'

'hurt?' She asked. 'oh, I can handle myself, Pasanda,' she hissed.

'I have no doubt you can, if you're anything like Lila, it's just...' he trailed off, looking around at the rest of the team for help.

Kiya got out her phone and dialled a number.

'what are you doing?' Leo asked her.

'proving a point,' she hissed, putting it on speaker.

'hurry up, Kiya, with whatever it is,' the hurried voice of Kalila Abdou came across the phone. 'I have to compete in about a minute.'

'tell these guys just how much I rock at soccer,' she said to her.

'well, she rocks at soccer like I rock at surfing, like Jen rocks at dancing, like Raz rocks at being a slut-'

'thank you, Lila. Good luck with your competition,' Kiya said.

'oh, I don't need luck,' Lila said before she hung up.

'see?' Kiya said to Leo.

'we can't let a chick on the team,' Sin said. 'simple as that.'

'oh, let her on the damn team!' Maddyson yelled down from the bleachers.

'like this has anything to do with you, Dawson!' Shannon yelled across the bleachers at her.

'oh, you want to go, Rutherford? I will rip you limb from limb!'

Jen and Mallory passed, both of them scoffing.

'the day that happens will be a very crazy day indeed,' Mallory said.

'wow,' Pip said. 'you all were right. Roux is _really _hot when she's not pregnant! Remind me to-'

Radovan elbowed him in the ribs, hard. 'don't finish that sentence,' he said.

'okay, okay,' Pip muttered.

Maddyson scowled at Mallory. 'look, I've refrained from kicking your ass for months now, ever since you being the slut you are-'

Jen quickly pulled Mallory back.

'-got yourself knocked up!' Maddyson yelled. 'I'm not above kicking your ass now you've given birth!'

Mallory jogged up the bleachers, to where Maddyson was.

'you want to attempt to kick my ass?' Mallory pulled Maddyson up by her cheerleading top. 'do you best fucking shot!'

'Mal!' Nadine was next to Maddyson, and was quite surprised by the anger in Mallory's face. 'leave it, okay?'

Mallory tried to ignore her, but Nadine wrapped her arm around Mallory's shoulder and led her back down the bleachers, to where Jen was.

'what's wrong?' Nadine hissed to her.

'nothing, okay? Nothing,' Mallory snapped. 'I'm going to stay with Jen for a few weeks, okay?'

'okay,' Nadine said.

'yeah, sure, just invite yourself,' Jen muttered sarcastically.

Mallory turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

'nah, I'm cool with it,' Jen shrugged.

The two walked away again, past the spot where Sin and Leo were still arguing, to where Shannon had walked down the bleachers and over to Leo.

'so, Leo,' she smiled. 'you'd much prefer the Dragons over the Warriors cheering you on, right?' she batted her eyes at him, any way possible of getting back at Maddyson, she'd take it.

'I, um...' he trailed off, this was awkward. Shannon and him had always been friends, but Maddyson and him were also friends. Crap. 'I'm gonna have to talk it over with the guys...' he gestured to the team behind him.

'although we all know he'd rather prefer my team, the real team of this school!' Maddyson called out.

Shannon flipped her off.

.. ..

Matt, Ella, Lea, Roma and Raz rushed into the hospital room that they had been told Claire was in, and they all smiled to see that she was okay, a cut on her head stitched up and a cast on her arm.

'hey,' Claire smiled at them, a smile that wasn't one hundred percent real, her eyes betrayed the troubled look she was trying to hide, but they all decided to ignore it, she was trying to hide it, so they should ignore it.

'are you okay?' Matt asked her and she smiled, taking his hand in the hand of hers not covered in the cast. He leaned down and gave her a kiss and she smiled.

'I'm _so_ glad you're okay!' Ella exclaimed. 'I mean, I was the calmest out of all-'

Lea, Roma and Raz scoffed.

'calm?' Roma asked. 'you were the one freaking out beyond all belief!'

'I had to convince you she was fine, otherwise, _why _would she be calling you?' Raz reminded her.

'you were freaking out when you told us,' Lea added.

'okay, so maybe I wasn't the calmest,' Ella said. 'I was scared okay?'

'it's okay, Ella,' Claire let go of Matt's hand and took Ella's. Despite the fact that they were hardly alike, in the way that it was always Lea and Roma, it was always Ella and Claire.

'is your mom okay?' Lea asked.

Claire's face fell. 'um, my mum, she's in a coma...' she trailed off and they all stood there in silence. 'I know you guys just got here and all, but they gave me pain killers and I'm kind of getting tired from them, so, um...?'

'yeah, we can go,' Roma said. 'glad you're okay, darling.'

Claire smiled at them.

'uh, Lea? Can I talk to you for a minute?' Claire asked hesitantly.

'you're not pregnant, are you?' Raz asked sarcastically.

'unlike you, Raz, Claire doesn't feel the need to have sex all the time, she hasn't in over a year, in fact, so she can't be pregnant,' Ella said as they left.

Lea sat on the edge of Claire's bed.

'what is it?' she asked.

'I, um, I don't know how to say this...' Claire began awkwardly. 'but...my mom and I, we were talking in the car, she was telling me who my father was.'

'that's great!' Lea exclaimed. 'have you met him before? Like, before you knew he was your father?'

'um, yeah, I have actually,' Claire said slowly. 'and so have you.'

'who is it?' Lea smiled at her, quite curious now, so excited for her friend.

'umm...Christian Shephard...your father.'

Lea stared at her in shock.

.. ..

**So in a quick recap: Lea and Claire are sisters, Darren's mom is really harsh, Mallory is going to stay with Jen for awhile, Jazz agreed to go out with Nick, the soccer team is starting up again, Kiya wants on it, and the cheerleading teams both want to cheer them on.**

**So, this soccer thing means something: they will play against other schools. And although most of the schools don't matter, they will have a rivalry with a school called Ajira Academy. And so, the cheerleaders will also have rivals, and so I want this quick form filled out if you would all like for students from those school:**

**Name:**

**Year Level:**

**Cheerleader or Soccer player (I'll only be accepting one female soccer player):**

**Bitch factor (i.e. how horrible are they to the students of Dharma Academy? Not horrible, mildly, or completely):**

**Biggest enemy from Dharma Academy and why:**

**Anything else of importance (did they grow up with someone, transfer from Dharma Academy, ect.):**

**So thanks guys, would be appreciated :)**

**Reviews?**


	59. Out Tonight

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 56: Out Tonight**

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight – __**Out Tonight from Rent**_

.. ..

Lea paced up and down in front of Claire.

'Lea?' Claire asked slowly. 'are you going to say something?'

'um, yeah, yeah, I just...am trying to wrap my head around this...' Lea said slowly. 'do...I mean, are you sure?'

'that's what my mom told me,' Claire said softly.

'I, um...I gotta call my dad,' Lea said, taking out her phone. 'um...your dad too, I guess,' she said slowly.

'I guess,' Claire echoed.

'I'm gonna take this outside,' Lea said. 'things might get ugly...um, are you going-'

'to tell anyone else?' Claire finished for her. 'no. Not yet at least.'

Lea smiled and left the room, ready to tear apart her father.

.. ..

'ladies and gentlemen!' Zooey entered homeroom the next day loudly, making everyone turn towards her. 'so, most of the fun we have at this school is watching the scandals half of you get in, or the fights, or the rare occasion we have a party. And so, I'd like to tell you all something that will make you all very happy.'

'you're going to do a striptease right now?' Jason guessed.

'eww, no,' Zooey said. 'at least, not for you,' she added.

'then what is it, drama queen?' Charlotte asked her.

'I have gotten us into the very exclusive night club, 'Til Dawn,' she smiled and all around the room people began whispering, getting excited. 'Til Dawn was one of the clubs of the city that every student wanted to go to, it was known to be one of the hottest spots of the city. It was also known to be a place that Lila and Leo had frequented a few years before, in their junior year.

'of course,' she called out. 'there is a limited amount of spots I've got free. Present your arguments to me by six o'clock tonight, and we'll see who can come,' she said. 'of course,' she batted her eyelashes in the general direction of Radovan. 'some of you don't even need an argument, you're already in.'

Jason muttered something to Darren who grinned slightly.

'and some of you,' Zooey looked in Jason's direction. 'could follow me around all day begging, and I _still _wouldn't let you come,' she said.

'bitch,' Jason said across the room at her.

'speaking of bitches,' Zooey said. 'where's the Bitch of the East? I need her to be clear she's not on this list no matter who wants her to be, which is very few of you, I'd even say none.'

'ooh, I'm shattered that I don't get to go to this little "party" of yours,' Mallory said from the doorway, using her fingers to quote the word party. 'I've got much better things to do.'

'like what?' Zooey scoffed.

Mallory raised her eyebrows suggestively as she took a seat next to Radovan and Zooey gave her a dirty look.

'bitch,' she muttered. 'and not sure if it's crossed your mind, but Radovan's my lab partner, and your lab partner is over there,' she gave a little gesture to where Nick was sitting, a gesture like she didn't think much of him. 'I have much to talk over with Radovan.'

'I'm sure you do,' Mallory said. 'but so do I. And unlike you, I don't have to find petty things to talk about like you do. Broken nails? Split ends? What guy wants to hear about that?' she scoffed.

'I actually wanted to talk about current affairs with him,' she lied. 'the news is fascinating these days. Did you hear that a seventeen year old slut gave birth the other day and gave the baby up because she's a cold hearted bitch?' Zooey asked sweetly.

'yeah I did,' Mallory said through gritted teeth. 'did you hear the other story about the same girl, who put this brunette bimbo through a wall?'

'oh, reminds me of that story a few months ago, about that slut who cheated on her boyfriend over Christmas break when she went home to...oh, where was it? Some place north...maybe Canada?' she asked and was wildly unprepared for what Mallory did then.

Instead of Mallory getting up and punching Zooey to the ground she stared at her calmly, coldly.

'I have an idea, Zooey,' Mallory said coolly. 'why don't you worry about your _own _relationship? Oh, that's right, silly me for forgetting – YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!'

Several people laughed from around the room and what could have turned _very _ugly was interrupted when Mr. Arzt walked in the door.

'Roux! Back to your own seat!' he called out to Mallory. 'and other Roux!' he called out to Nadine. 'back to your own seat too.'

'and then, Bo was like a bear or something and then he was an eagle, then a tiger, isn't that the craziest dream ever?' Nadine said to Radovan, who had opted to stay away from today's Mallory vs. Zooey argument, and decided to talk to Nadine, who ended up telling him about a very bizarre dream indeed.

'and Malone! Sit down,' Arzt added to Zooey.

The door to the classroom opened and everyone turned to see Jen there.

'oi, East!' she exclaimed in annoyance. 'we need to get going. I have an audition tonight, and either you come with me now, or you drive yourself there later. Either way, I'm leaving _now_.'

'fine, fine,' Mallory muttered. 'Arzt, apparently according to the school board, I need to get homework from you to be fine going for a few weeks.'

'isn't not blowing up experiments good enough for him?' Charlie asked.

'shut it, Pace,' Mallory snapped.

'Artz, just give her the homework,' Jen snapped.

'what is wrong with you Abdou's and pronouncing my name wrong, Jendyi?' Arzt asked irritably.

'it's pronounced Jen-DAY-i, not Jen-DYE-i,' Jen snapped. 'and Jen is fine. Now, can you give her the freaking homework?'

'I think it's because your name's foreign,' Raz mused to Jen. 'he calls me Raz-eye-a. Ash is Ash-ay to him. He doesn't get mine's Raz-ee-a, and his is Ash-eye, but we get over it.'

'I'll give her no homework if you stop disrupting my class,' Arzt told her in annoyance.

'we'll take it,' Jen said immediately.

'Mal, I will destroy something,' Nick said, perfectly serious, almost begging her not to leave him by himself with experiments.

'probably,' Mallory shrugged. 'you'll learn.'

Mallory leaned down and kissed Radovan on the lips, lingering slightly, noticing Zooey's scowl grow out of the corner of her eye, and she deepened the kiss, seeing that Zooey was about to explode in anger.

When they pulled away, Radovan rolled his eyes.

'you did that for her benefit, didn't you?' he asked softly, so only Mallory could hear.

'partly,' she smirked. 'mostly for yours though,' she said before she left the room.

Radovan smiled after her.

'okay, _what _do you see in her?' Zooey demanded, but he didn't answer.

.. ..

Seth curiously watched from the bleachers at the angry blur kicking the soccer ball up and down the field, where one of the Sophomore girls sports class were playing soccer, and there was no denying, while some of the girls could indeed play, no one matched up the only one who was truly in the game, not having other conversations.

Seth opened his phone and sent a text to several people.

_Get down to the soccer field. Now._

.. ..

Across the school, Leo, Boone, Bo, Pip, Dak, Radovan, Sammy, Trey, Sawyer, Charlie, Sin, Ash, Tyler, Seth, Jude and Fernando got the same text, one from Seth.

_Get down to the soccer field. Now._

Across the different parts of the school, the guys all made an excuse to leave their classrooms – Leo mentioning something about Lila calling him and needing to talk desperately, he knew that Lila Abdou was a topic the teachers usually felt sympathy for. Boone simply asked to go grab a drink. Ash, Charlie, Bo and Radovan couldn't get Arzt to let them out and made an elaborate escape, complete with crawling for the door, the same door that Sin simply walked out, like he usually did. Trey, Tyler, Dak and Chad chose to climb through a second story window in the middle of a test and made more noise than the door would have taken, but still got out there without the teacher yelling at them. Sammy had turned to Pip and punched him in the face, the two of them being sent to the school counsellor thirty seconds after that incident, but instead going to the soccer field. Sawyer wasn't actually in class and simply walked over there without a hassle, while Jude and Fernando walked out the back of the lecture, planning to be back within five minutes.

They all met up on the way down to the soccer field.

'who the hell is Seth?' Sawyer questioned them.

'Sophomore,' Leo said. 'he's one of our best players.'

'that's him,' Boone nodded to the lone guy sitting on the bleachers watching the game the girls were playing. The team all made their way over there.

'what's going on, Seth?' Leo asked him.

'she wanted on the team,' Seth nodded his head to the soccer field. 'and she's pretty good.'

The guys all turned and watched as Kiya got several goals in a row, in the space of a minute, dodging everyone else and making it with ease.

'she is,' Leo agreed. 'better than some of you guys, even,' he added.

'look,' Sin said impatiently. 'we _can't_ have a girl on the team.'

'he's right,' Bo said. 'Haven't you heard?'

'heard what?' Leo asked, chances are, he had, but he had to make sure.

'we're up against Ajira, first match,' Bo said. 'on our own turf. We can't lose on our own turf because we have a chick on the team.'

'she's probably never played rough before,' Charlie agreed.

'can't we give her a chance?' Seth asked.

'okay, so you may want her to go down on you,' Sin began. 'but-'

'she's a friend!' Seth exclaimed, trying not to blush as much as he was at what the guys were saying. Sure, he was being truthful about Kiya being a friend, just a friend, but there was someone around here he wouldn't mind if they did that to him, like – no. It would never happen.

'yeah, sure, maybe for now, but eventually the two of you will be dry-humpi-'

'Sin, leave the kid alone,' Boone said to him.

'hey, I'm not blaming him. Personally, I've slept with five of her sisters, so, I'm guessing she's just as good.'

'five of them?' Leo asked, he had met all of the Abdou's and so found this a bit weird with some of their ages, with Sin having recently turned nineteen.

'course,' Sin said. 'Jen, Raz, Aminah, Ramla-'

'Ramla's fifteen,' Leo said.

'what can I say, the ladies love me,' Sin winked.

'who was the fifth one?' Boone asked, not that he knew them.

'Kalila, of course,' he smirked, and Leo turned to look at him. 'man, that girl could-'

'keep talking, I kick you off this team and then kick your ass,' Leo snapped at him and Sin shut up for once in his life.

'thank god,' Ash said. 'that was horrible, hearing all of my sisters that you have slept with.'

'plan to sleep with Kiya too, if you must know,' he said.

Leo ignored them and walked over to the coach, who was watching the girls play soccer.

'coach, I need a favour,' he said.

'what is it Pasanda, I'm attempting to teach these girls how to play soccer,' the coach said.

'well, we could show them how to play real soccer,' Leo suggested and the coach looked at him. 'look, Kiya Abdou, the little speed demon over there wants on our team, and the guys think she won't be able to handle how rough we are, so if we could have the field for ten minutes or so, it'd be a real help. It's not like your class is playing proper soccer!' he exclaimed.

The coach blew his whistle and the girls gathered around.

'isn't that the same whistle that got dropped in the mud at the end of our last game against Ajira?' Leo asked. 'is that sanitary?'

'it's my lucky whistle, Pasanda, I've had it for years,' the coach said. 'now, ladies,' he said to his class. 'as you know, this is Leo Pasanda, the captain of basically every team we have at this school.'

'hey, guys...uh, girls,' he corrected. 'so, this is the soccer team...and uh, we've noticed some...' he looked at the rest of the team for help, he didn't want to offend these girls.

'you all suck,' Sin said for Leo. 'so we're here to show you how not to suck, okay?' he said.

Some of the girls looked outraged, but most did not care.

Kiya was one of the ones looking outraged.

Leo held his hand out to her.

'what?' she asked.

'the only difference today ladies,' Leo said. 'is that Kiya's playing with us. Come on, get up kid,' he said.

Kiya stood up. 'and I repeat, Leo: what?'

'look, you wanted on the team, and the guys don't think you'll be able to handle how rough we are. This is your tryout. Don't screw it up, or I can't help you,' he said.

'fine,' she crossed her arms over her chest.

'guys!' Leo called out to the team. 'same teams as training, shirts and skins. Only difference being, Kiya's on shirts and I'm on skins.'

'oh, come on, that's sexist,' Sin exclaimed. 'putting the chick on shirts! Sexist!'

Kiya smirked. 'I'd be fine being on skins,' she said to Leo, and then promptly began taking her shirt off, making all the guys stare at her. Unfortunately for them, she had a bra on. 'I won't be going any further than that,' she told them, before she walked past Sin, brushing against him. 'at least not today,' she said suggestively.

She walked off to the middle of the field, and all the guys surrounded Leo, all talking lowly.

'how are we supposed to concentrate on playing the game with her out there, running about with her-' Sawyer began.

'melons! Huge melons!' Sin and Bo exclaimed in unison.

'-bouncing around?' Pip finished.

Leo rolled his eyes.

'ever thought that she might be thinking the same thing about your abs?' Seth suggested.

'uh, _every _girl is thinking that about our abs,' Sawyer said and Bo, Pip and Sin nodded in agreement.

'are we going to play some soccer, or are we going to talk about your bodies?' Kiya demanded.

'talk a-' some of the guys began.

'soccer,' Leo said firmly. 'we're playing some soccer.'

.. ..

'I want on that list.'

Zooey looked up as Maddyson took a seat next to her, with Jazz on one side and Roma on the other.

'the list to the club?' Zooey asked. 'what makes you think I'll let you?'

Maddyson narrowed her eyes. 'because I'm your captain and I can kick you out of the team if you're not careful,' Maddyson said cheerfully.

Zooey narrowed her eyes back.

'well played, Dawson, well played,' she said.

'so am I on it?' she asked.

'fine,' Zooey sighed. 'anyone else you want added to the list?'

'well, Roma and Jazz here,' Maddyson said to her. 'and Nadine Roux.'

'Nadine Roux?' Zooey raised an eyebrow.

'is that a problem? With Mallory being her sister and all and you hating Mallory with a passion?' Maddyson wondered.

'no, not at all. I'm just...surprised,' she settled on. 'fine. They're on the list too.'

'thanks, Zooey,' Maddyson said as they left.

Zooey stared at her list. Maddyson, Jazz, Roma, Nadine, Raz, Liz, Kara, Chrissy, Brooke, Jess, Charlotte, Lara, Raz, Ella, Pip, Kiya, Bo, Chad, Tyler, Boone and Giselle. Of course, she didn't actually want to invite Giselle, but Brooke had put her on as her "plus one", and so she was on the list.

There was only one more person she wanted on the list, and that person had been avoiding her ever since the scene in the science class that morning.

'hey, Rad,' Zooey said as he passed. 'you want to come tonight?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged. 'I'll think about it.'

'if your girlfriends insecure and won't let you go-' she began but was cut off by his laughter.

'have you _met _Mallory?' Radovan asked her. 'she's not insecure. And contrary to the belief of most of this school, she's not a controlling bitch.'

'have _you_ met Mallory?' Zooey scoffed. 'she's such a bitch! _Why _are you with her? I'm not even trying to be a bitch here, I seriously want to know.'

'look, Zooey, I don't expect you to understand, I don't expect anyone at this school to understand, unless they've fallen in love with one of the so called Wicked Witches. I can't explain it.'

'can you at least try?' she asked him.

'um, okay,' he said, quite unsure how to explain it. 'well...you know those moments you get an adrenaline rush and you feel amazingly high? Every time I look at Mallory, that's how I feel, okay?'

Zooey stared at him. 'so are you coming tonight?'

'maybe,' he told her. 'look, lunch is almost over, I'm going to the cafeteria, you coming?'

'oh, um, I ate before,' she lied. 'got to go!' she exclaimed, walking the other way.

.. ..

Later that night, Darren's phone rang when he was in a car with Jason, Matt, Luke, Sawyer and Sin.

He pressed the talk button and put it to his ear. 'what's up?' he asked Lea.

'I need a favour,' she said. 'I need to go see Claire, keep her company and whatnot, but...I can't take Harmony with me. Could you...?'

'I'd love to, but Jason has kidnapped me and the guys and we are in a car going God knows where,' Darren told her, completely serious.

Lea sighed. 'Roma's out too, and I don't really trust the others. I _need _to see Claire...'

'why?' Darren asked.

Lea sighed and was silent for a few moments. 'don't tell anyone, but my father had an affair, years ago. Claire...Claire's the result of that affair,' Lea said.

Darren paused, shocked. 'seriously?' he asked.

'seriously. I need to talk to her. I need you to be here to look after Harmony. Please, Darren. Please,' Lea begged.

'I was not joking when I said I don't know where I am,' Darren said. 'look, I can call my mom?' he suggested hesitantly. 'she's in town still.'

'your mother's a bitch,' Lea said matter-of-factly. 'I'm sorry, but she is.'

'she knows how to look after babies though,' Darren said. 'Harmony will be safe.'

Lea sighed again. 'fine. Call her and get back to me.'

.. ..

Tyler walked up to Giselle, passing her a drink.

'having fun?' he asked her.

'I was before you showed up,' she snapped and Brooke, Jess, Charlotte, Liz and Kara laughed.

'Gez, try my luck with Chad or Pip again?' Brooke asked.

Jess muttered something to Liz and Kara, who let out a small laugh each.

Giselle seemed to consider it, and then she turned to Brooke. 'Brooke...why do you think I care?' she asked.

Jess muttered something else to Liz and Kara.

'Chad it is then,' Brooke said.

Jess muttered a third thing to Liz and Kara.

'look, slut,' Brooke snapped at her. 'If you have something to say, then say it. Otherwise sit down, shut up, and watch how a real woman does this,' she said before she stalked off, over to where Chad was.

'she's so easy to wind up, I love it,' Jess smirked.

.. ..

Mallory watched as Jen and the guy finished their dance, their audition, and they walked down to the back of the auditorium of Jen's school, taking a seat with her.

'you still haven't lost your knack for showing off,' Mallory said sarcastically to her.

'thanks, Mal,' Jen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 'Mal, this is Christophe,' she smiled.

'stop smiling. It's freaking me out,' Mallory said. 'hi, Christophe. I'm the Wicked Witch of the East, the one who will rip your head off and let small birds feast on your insides, if you even think about hurting Jen.'

'I assure you, I will not,' he smiled at her, obviously used to the Witches antics by now. 'that reminds me of the threat Levana gave me some time ago.'

'where is the Bitch of the North, anyway?' Mallory asked.

'behind you,' Levana said.

Mallory turned around and faced her.

'how long have you been standing there for?' she demanded.

'long enough,' Levana said. 'come on, Jen, Mal. We got work to do.'

'work to do?' Mallory asked.

'of course,' Levana said. 'you didn't come here for some leisure time after giving your kid up, you came here to become the biggest bitch the school has ever seen.'

'so, are you ready to build your reputation up again?' Jen asked.

.. ..

She had done a lot of stupid things this night. She had gotten drunk. She had gotten him drunk. She had started dancing with him, started to press up against him.

But nothing was as stupid as her next move.

Zooey leaned up to kiss Radovan.

Thankfully, he wasn't drunk enough to not know what was going on, and he pulled away from her.

'you obviously either can't or don't want to understand that I'm in love with Mallory,' he told her. 'but can you at least respect the fact I have a girlfriend? Don't even think about who I'm with, think of it as I'm taken.'

Zooey scowled and walked away from him angrily.

.. ..

Lea opened the door to her room to see Darren's mother there and she smiled, ushering her in.

'thank you so much for this,' Lea said. 'I just...one of my closest friends is in hospital and I need to see her. And Darren...well, who knows where Jason took him,' she rolled her eyes.

'you do not approve of Jason then?' Darren's mother said.

'not in the slightest, at least, not around my child,' Lea said.

'hmmm...'

'what?' Lea sighed.

'oh, it's nothing,' she said. 'it's just...I've seen Darren break up with girls to save his friendships with Matt and Jason.'

Lea looked surprised.

'don't worry,' Darren's mother said. 'you must be safe. I mean, you have a child with him after all, and what kind of teenage boy would walk away from the responsibilities of being a father?' she asked, and Lea tried to ignore her.

'although, you do seem to be the most mature of all the girls Darren has dated, and believe me, it's been a lot,' she told Lea. 'perhaps the most down to earth. But Darren needs fun in his life. That's why Kara was so good with him. At least she's here now so if he gets down, he has someone to, well, talk to,' she finished.

'I, um, need to go,' Lea said. 'you know, beat the traffic and all?' she said.

'of course,' Darren's mother said.

She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to the older woman. 'now, here's everything you need to know about looking after Harmony, and Harmony herself. She's sleeping now, but she usually wakes up in about three hours. My phone numbers on that piece of paper too, if you need anything, just call me. Okay?' she nodded. 'thanks again, this means so much to me.'

Lea left the room and walked down the hallway, trying to wrap her head around all she had learnt.

Darren had dated Kara? How did she not know that? How had he not told her? Wait, scratch that – she had _asked _him at one point and he had said no. So he was lying to her now. And if he was lying to her about things like this, what else did that mean he was lying to her about?

.. ..

Darren, Jason, Matt, Luke, Sawyer and Sin walked inside the building that Jason had parked in front of, a building with the sign _Indulgences_ on it.

'you brought us to a strip club,' Darren said in a deadpan voice.

'legend,' Matt, Sin and Sawyer said in unison to Jason.

A woman in a skimpy outfit seemed to recognize Jason and led the group to another, smaller room.

'we have a dancer who has been off for a month or so,' the woman said. 'she is one of our best. Would you like her? Her name is Cherry.'

'sounds good,' Jason said.

'why a strip club, again?' Luke asked.

'why not?' Jason returned just as the woman came back with another woman, clad in red.

'this is Cherry,' the woman introduced.

The other dancer stood forward and smiled at them but her smile wavered when she recognized them.

'well, well, well,' Sawyer smirked. 'look at what we got here,' he said.

'holy crap,' the dancer said.

'Cerise?' Luke asked.

.. ..

Back at the nightclub, Leo walked up to Kiya, who was standing with Seth.

'that was pretty good out on the field today,' he said to her.

'I know,' she said coldly, she was still angry at him for not giving her a shot to begin with.

'you were pretty rough too,' he said.

'I know.'

'you were better than some of the guys.'

'I know! So why won't you give me a chance?' she yelled at him.

Leo smiled. 'just wanted to see the passion for it in you,' he shrugged. 'I talked to the guys all afternoon. You're in, kid. Be at practice tomorrow at four.'

He walked away, smirking and she stared after him.

'did he just say...?' Kiya asked in shock to Seth.

'you're in the team, Kiya,' Seth smiled at her.

Kiya squealed in delight and hugged Seth, making him laugh.

.. ..

'visiting hours are over,' the nurse told Lea.

'what?' Lea asked, she had only just got there.

'visiting hours are over, apart from family,' she said.

'I'm the only family she's got to stay with her,' Lea said, at first lying, but then realized how true it all was.

'you're family?' the nurse asked in doubt, looking in between the pale, blonde Claire and the slightly tanned, wine red hair Lea.

'sisters, half-sisters,' Lea said cheerfully.

'okay,' the nurse sighed. 'fine, you can stay.'

The nurse walked out and Claire looked at Lea.

'what?' Lea asked.

'you just...you just said we were sisters,' Claire said.

'we are,' Lea said. 'we actually are, remember?'

Claire smiled and hugged her.

.. ..

The next morning, Lea and Darren walked back to Lea's dorm.

'so, where'd you get to last night?' Lea asked him.

'Jason dragged us to a strip club,' he told her honestly and she raised an eyebrow, most guys would lie about it.

'you ever need a private show, could just ask,' she said simply to him, smiling slightly.

'what about now?' he smirked.

'not right now, because I need to feed Harmony, but in an hour?' she asked suggestively.

'sounds good,' he said as they walked into Lea's dorm.

'hey,' Lea said to Darren's mother, who was holding Harmony. 'how was she?'

'quiet,' she said. 'I need to talk to you both about something,' she added.

'what is it?' Darren took a seat next to Lea, both looking quite concerned, thinking it had something to do with Harmony, which it did, but not in the sense they were thinking.

'I...I'm going to visit a lawyer soon,' she told them. 'I'm filing for custody of Harmony.'

.. ..

**So, to make it even more obvious she's a bitch, Darren's mother does this now. Sigh.**

**And Kiya's on the team, the first girl on it. Zooey is still trying to get Radovan, and even Radovan himself is tiring of it, but now that Mallory is with Jen and Levana, who knows what will happen? Claire and Lea are coming to terms with being sisters, even though they're not telling anyone. And finally: Cerise is a stripper :)**

**Also, I need some more OCs from the other school, mostly soccer players, but a few cheerleaders, including the captain. I also need the soccer captain. So far we have:**

**Kendra Richards, a junior cheerleader who will fight dirty if need be.**

**Lily Smyth, a junior cheerleader who will do anything to rip the Dragons captain apart. **

**Annelise Monroe, a senior cheerleader who is quite cynical thanks to a certain insensitive, smoking, drug up, jackass we all know and love anyway.**

**Prescott "Scottie" LaRaine, a sophomore soccer player who takes the game a little too seriously.**

**Arthur Ekdhal, a junior cheerleader who is fine defying the stereotype of "all cheerleaders are females".**

**Blue Stone, a senior soccer player who gets aggravated easily.**

**That puts my total to four cheerleaders and two soccer players. I want both up to about ten, so I don't care how many you submit. Go crazy.**

**Reviews?**


	60. Pressure

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 57: Pressure**

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you – __**Pressure by Paramore.**_

.. ..

Lea paced up and back in front of Darren, who was holding Harmony as they sat in the common room.

'she can't do this!' Lea snapped. 'she can't!'

'Lea...a court won't take a child away from its parents,' Darren tried to reason with her.

'you don't know that, Darren!' she exclaimed. 'I carried Harmony inside me for nine months! I've cared for her every second of every single day since she was born! She was with her for like, twelve hours, and she thinks she'd be a better guardian to her? I mean, what the _fuck _is wrong with your mom?' Lea demanded, getting a lot angrier than before.

'hey, simmer down, red,' a voice drawled, alerting Lea and Darren to Jason, Liz, Kara, Matt, Claire fresh from hospital, Roma, Ella and Raz entering the room. It was Jason who had spoken naturally.

'butt out, Jason!' Lea exclaimed angrily.

'oh, someone's a bit emotional,' he muttered. 'must be that time of the month...'

Lea turned around and faced him angrily, advancing on him and though she was quite small, she slammed him into the wall behind him with ease.

'if you must know,' she snapped. 'Darren's bitch of a mother is attempting to take my daughter from me! So yeah, you insensitive prick, I _am_ a bit emotional!'

'Lea,' Darren stood up, still holding Harmony as he walked over to her and wrapped his free arm around her. 'it's going to be okay. I promise you.'

Lea hugged him back tightly, hoping it would be okay in the end.

.. ..

'look!' Brooke exclaimed, quietly and furiously into the phone. 'I said I'd have it, I still have three more weeks to give it to you, get off my back! You'll get your money, Javier!'

'I better,' the man on the other side of the phone snarled before he hung up and she sighed, quite relieved he had left it at that.

She didn't know what to do. How could she get this money to him? She had no way of making money, no one wanted to hire a girl who had just gotten out of jail.

What was she gonna do?

She needed the money. There was too much at stake if she didn't get it.

God, she hated pressure.

Brooke sighed again and closed the phone, shoving it back into her pocket before rounding the corner and joining Gez again, and now it seemed Tyler, who by the looks of it was annoying Gez.

'No,' Gez snapped. 'what part of "no" don't you get?'

'your lips might be saying "no",' Tyler said. 'but your eyes…they tell a completely different story.'

'whatever you say,' Gez rolled her eyes.

'wait, what are you saying no to?' Brooke wondered.

'he keeps asking me out,' she shrugged. 'he doesn't get the fact that-'

'you're not insane?' Brooke asked.

'exactly,' Gez said before the two walked off, leaving Tyler there.

'she wants me,' he muttered.

.. ..

Cerise entered her dorm room to see Chrissy, Liz and Kara sitting on the couch talking.

'hey,' Cerise said to them, lying down on the mostly free couch, where Liz was. Liz picked up Cerise's feet from where they were and put them over her lap so she could be more comfortable. 'worst night at work.'

'I don't understand why you work night shift at the café,' Liz said.

'it's easier than trying to go before school and after school,' Cerise shrugged, for she had told her dorm mates that she worked in a small café across town.

'so why was it a bad night at work?' Chrissy wondered.

'oh, just some guys being guys...' she muttered.

'try to get you to do a striptease or something?' Kara smirked and the three girls shrieked in laughter at Cerise's expression.

'HOW do you know about that?' Cerise demanded.

'please,' Liz and Kara rolled their eyes.

'Darren's my cousin,' Liz said.

'and Matt's my brother,' Kara said.

'and it was all over the school by the time everyone woke up,' Chrissy shrugged.

'you don't think...' Cerise began hesitantly.

'that everyone will be calling you a slut and whatnot?' Liz asked. 'yeah, I think they will.'

'bloody fantastic,' Cerise muttered.

.. ..

'what is wrong with you?' Chloe demanded of Ally, once she was sure they were alone.

'what do you mean?' Ally shrugged, filing her nails.

'I've watched you for the past two weeks, sleeping with a bunch of random guys you don't know!' Chloe exclaimed furiously.

'so what about it?' Ally asked her, completely disinterested.

'it's disgusting, Alejandra!' she snapped.

'ooh, "Alejandra" now, eh?' she asked snidely. 'you're sounding like my mother now.'

'Ally, you don't know these guys! Something bad could happen to you, you know? You could get hurt, could get raped, could get pregnant.'

'stop worrying! I'm fine!'

'why are you doing this? It's slutty!'

Ally put down the nail file. 'well, I'm sorry that I'm so hot that guys line up to sleep with me. I'm sorry, that you're, uh, not,' she snapped, and Chloe looked taken aback, the two of them had known each other for, well, not forever, but over ten years, it was always them. And though they had been the head of their middle school, the two of them, it seemed now Ally was drifting away from her.

'I need a cigarette,' Ally muttered as she left.

'since when do you smoke?' Chloe yelled out after her, but Ally didn't answer.

.. ..

'Leo!'

Leo stopped and waited for Maddyson to catch up with him. When she did, she linked her arm with his.

'so, you know how you love me and all...' Maddyson began.

'...sure?' he said hesitantly, knowing what this was about.

'well, the girls were all wondering whether you guys are going to choose the Warriors or Dragons to cheer you on at Saturday's game against Ajira,' she said. 'and as your friend, I'd suggest Warriors.'

Leo smiled at her, despite the fact he knew she wouldn't like it. 'we've decided all right.'

Maddyson's smile grew. 'and...?'

'at our school, you both cheer,' he said simply. 'at other schools, you alternate. You do the first game, she does the second, so on. Sound good?'

'Leo, what the Hell?' Maddyson demanded. 'we're the real cheerleading team of this school! Just because Shannon and her skanks got insecure and thought that they weren't be treated right because I wasn't acting like they were the best thing to happen to this school, doesn't mean they're good! Leo! Seriously!'

Leo sighed. 'it's only fair, Maddyson. Look, you pressured the entire team into choosing between you. This is the only fair way.'

'how did you come up with this?' Maddyson demanded.

'you're not going to like the answer, but it was Lila's idea,' he shrugged.

'Lila's idea?' Maddyson exclaimed. 'Lila's like, my best friend! No! There's no way this was her idea-' she began as she took out her phone to call the girl in question, but Leo took the phone out of her hand.

'Lila just had chemo again,' Leo told her. 'she's tired and probably does not need you shrieking at her like a madwoman. She'll be in town soon, okay?'

'fine,' Maddyson muttered. 'but then I'm yelling at her.'

.. ..

'so,' Kiya sat down with the soccer team and parts of the Dragons at lunch. 'how good is Ajira?'

The guys all looked at her, surprised she was sitting with them.

'you gonna answer, or stare at me blankly?' she asked.

'Ajira...' Boone trailed off. 'well, their whole school is like us, but just a bit tamer.'

'who to watch out for?' she wondered.

'well, chances are they might not be as rough with you as you're a girl, but just in case, stay clear of Blue Stone. That guy gets angry easily, and he's huge and you're tiny. So be careful of him.'

'his name's Blue Stone?' Kiya asked, amused. They looked at her blankly. 'come on. Don't any of you guys know anything about geology? Seriously?'

'Kiya. Stop,' Ash said. 'you're making everyone think you're crazy,' he joked and she hit him on the arm.

'so, you ready for the game, kid?' Pip asked Kiya.

'sure am,' she said.

'not feeling any pressure at it?' Sawyer asked. 'not feeling like your failure could be our-'

'guys, lay off her,' Seth said to them. 'Kiya's good, we all know that.'

'yeah, and you know, she's also good in another way,' Sin muttered to Seth. 'you still have a chance.'

Seth ignored him.

Raz sat down with them. 'hey, everyone,' she said brightly.

Most people mutter "hey", but Trey smirked.

'hey, sexy,' he said, continuing the trend of calling her that as per her request when they first met.

'hello, Trey,' Raz smiled at him.

'dude, if you want to sleep with her, ask her,' Sin said to Trey. 'she's the school-'

'I am NOT the school slut!' Raz exclaimed angrily. 'I like to have fun. Where's the harm in that? And besides, wasn't Lea the one who was pregnant and didn't know which of the four guys she had slept with around that time was the father? And you call me the slut.'

They all considered that for a moment before Sin spoke.

'do you use birth control?' he asked.

'of course,' Raz said. 'the pill.'

'doesn't count,' Sin said. 'you take it because you think you might get pregnant. Lea and Mallory aren't on the pill. They weren't scared of getting pregnant because they didn't sleep around as much as you did.'

'how could you _possibly _know that?' Boone scoffed.

Sin went into a long winded speech about exactly how he knew that, which in the end, he could have simply told them that he saw most of the girls of the school – except for the people like Gabriella, Iris, Emiliana and some others – take the pill in the morning at breakfast, and he had never seen Mallory or Lea do so.

'so?' Raz said after awhile of staring at him in shock, turns out maybe Sin was a lot more observant then he let on. 'even Ella takes the pill, she doesn't sleep around.'

'yeah, because it's got to do with them that I'm on the pill!' Ella snapped.

'well,' Sin said to Raz. 'have you ever been pregnant and had an abortion or something?'

'no,' Raz said. 'I did _think_ I was pregnant at one point...' she trailed off.

'why does it matter who's on the pill and who's not or who's had an abortion and who hasn't?' Jess snapped. 'it's everyone's own decision, it has nothing to do with whether or not they're a slut.'

'and I suppose you're on it?' Sawyer said.

'no, I'm not, but then again, it's none of your business,' she said coolly before she stood up and walked away.

Everyone watched her go in surprise. What was her problem?

.. ..

Chrissy knew that Kara had been staring at her for some time, trying not to make it obvious, but Chrissy knew she was.

Finally, Chrissy couldn't take it any longer.

'what, Kara?' she sighed.

'you're beautiful,' Kara said simply.

'um, okay, thanks...' Chrissy blushed but couldn't help the smile appearing on her face at the words.

She saw Kara open her mouth to say something else, but the door opened and Cerise walked in.

'your friends, or whatever they are,' Cerise was angry as she looked at Kara. 'are pigs. I just got asked whether I was fine giving a lap dance while both myself and my customer don't have clothes on! Friggin' pig!'

'Jason?' Kara guessed.

'who else would be so crude?' she snapped.

'Sin asked me to ask you if you ever did a "show" with another of the strippers,' Chrissy shrugged at her.

Cerise looked disgusted.

'men!' she exclaimed. 'I'm turning lesbian.'

'yeah,' Chrissy and Kara shared a look as they spoke.

.. ..

'you will never guess what I found out!'

Roma and Claire turned around in surprise when they heard Krystel yell out to them. Or at least, they assumed them; there was no one else in the hallway.

'hey,' Krystel said, and yes, to them.

'hey...' Roma and Claire said in unison.

'you're second-in-command of the Dragons...' Roma began slowly. 'I'm second-in-command of the Warriors...I didn't think you'd want to talk to me...'

'oh, seriously, it's between Shannon and Maddyson, guys,' Claire said. 'I mean, we're still friends with people on the Dragons. Raz and Ella for example.'

'yeah, apart from all going to see you, we haven't actually been hanging out, Claire,' Roma said. 'it's been you and me, Ella and Raz, and then Lea with usually Darren. Valid point. We need to start hanging out more.'

'yeah,' Claire agreed.

'guys,' Krystel said. 'not important. I found out who the captain of the Ajira Sharks is.'

'who?' the other two asked in interest.

'well, apparently it's co-captain this year, but I found out that Valerie Warren is one of them. This is going to be easy.'

'oh, thank God it's her!' Roma and Claire exclaimed in unison. Valerie Warren was one hell of a cheerleader, but unlike most cheerleaders, she was the sweetest person you'd ever meet. Which meant they would not be having someone else hating on them as well as the in-school animosity between Shannon's team of Dragons and Maddyson's team of Warriors.

'wait, wait, wait!' Claire exclaimed. 'you said co-captain. Who's the other captain?'

'I don't know, but Valerie Warren! This is awesome!' Krystel said before she ran off. 'got to tell the others, bye!'

'did we just have a civil conversation with a Dragon?' Roma asked.

'we did,' Claire agreed.

Maybe if the friendships between the teams were repaired, their captains could finally stop fighting.

.. ..

'hey,' Ella walked into Charlie's dorm room to see him sitting on the couch talking to Tony, Sin and Sammy.

'hey,' Charlie smiled at her, giving her a kiss as she sat down next to him.

'so, what are we talking about?' Ella asked them.

'Kiya being on the team,' Sammy said. 'it's weird. I mean, a girl soccer player on an all guys team? It's just weird. It's like a guy cheerleader!'

'yeah, there's a guy cheerleader on the Ajira team. Nice guy,' Ella said.

'probably gay,' Sin and Sammy said in unison.

'he's actually not,' Ella laughed, before she caught sight of the small bag of heroin on the coffee table. She leaned forward and picked it up, not seeing Charlie's eyes widen, but the rest of the guys did. 'whose is this?' she asked.

'uh…' Tony said. 'I think I left mine out here,' he lied to her, but he was doing this to cover Charlie's ass, it was pretty obvious just by her look of disgust that she hated drugs.

'nah, you took it back to your room, remember?' Sin said. 'you were arguing with Charlie about whether or not it was his-'

He stopped talking when Ella whirled on Charlie. 'you…this is yours?' she asked him.

'uh, babe, no, it's not,' Charlie said to her.

'don't lie to me Charlie,' she said. 'you told me you were clean.'

'I was!' he protested.

'but are you now?' she asked him and he didn't answer. 'Charlie…you know how I feel about drugs,' she said.

'Ella-' he began.

'just don't,' she said as she stood up and threw the heroin at him. 'just, don't, Charlie. You know what? We're done,' she said as she opened the door.

'Ella-'

The door slammed shut after her and then there was silence.

'…awkward…' Sin said.

'shut up.'

.. ..

'hey,' Lara and Charlotte said in unison as Jess walked into their dorm room.

'hey,' Jess took a seat on the other couch.

'what was that, today at lunch?' Charlotte asked her.

'oh, it's nothing,' Jess dismissed it, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

'why are you so against the guys knowing whether or not Raz and the others are on the pill or have had an abortion?' Charlotte asked.

'because it's none of their business if a girl is taking birth control, and it's _definitely _none of their business if a girl has an abortion. It's their own decision,' Jess snapped. 'it doesn't make them a slut or anything, it's their own decision!'

Charlotte and Lara looked at her curiously.

'Jess…?' Lara asked hesitantly. 'are you…I mean, have you…had one?'

Jess looked up at the two girls and didn't say anything, but her expression said everything, her expression told them she had.

They opened their mouth in unison but the door opened and in walked Brooke and Gez.

'you may not think it because of how he's not as hot as his brother, but that Luke kid, he's got some skills…' Brooke trailed off to Jess.

'I know, right?' Jess said, moving out of the conversation she had been having with the other two. Charlotte stared at her for a moment, still in shock before she went to her bedroom and slammed the door after her.

Jess rolled her eyes.

'what's her problem?' Brooke asked of Jess who just shrugged.

'we don't know,' Lara said, but she too was looking quite shocked at Jess.

Brooke took a seat on the coffee table, as the other three talked – well, as Jess and Lara talked, and Gez observed. She put her hands back on the table, her fingers brushing something. She looked at what it was; it was a gold necklace, a really expensive looking gold necklace that she knew Nila wore a lot.

It was probably enough to pay off half of what she owed Javier.

Brooke shoved the necklace into her pocket without anyone noticing, and she joined into the conversation.

Silently, Gez wondered why she had stolen it.

.. ..

Ella walked into the dorm that was Roma and Claire's and took a seat on the couch.

'um, you know, this isn't your dorm…right?' Gabriella said slowly to her.

'I know that!' Ella snapped.

'then you should have knocked-'

'hey,' Roma and Claire said in unison as they sat down with Ella.

'hey,' Ella said softly. 'I broke up with Charlie.'

Claire and Roma looked at each other and then Claire wrapped her arms around Ella. 'oh, Ella…' she whispered.

'why?' Roma asked.

'the drugs,' Ella sighed.

Roma stared at her. 'I hate to-'

'don't you dare SAY I TOLD YOU SO!' Ella yelled at her.

'okay, okay, I'm not…'

.. ..

'hey, Cerise,' Luke took a seat next to her.

'go away,' she muttered, not even looking up at him as she continued to read the magazine.

'I just wanted to ask-' he began, but she cut him off.

'no, I will not give you a lap dance,' she said, still reading her magazine.

'no, I wanted to ask-'

'no, I will not have sex with you,' she continued reading the magazine.

'that's not what-'

'I am a stripper, not a prostitute. There's a huge difference,' she snapped.

'look, I don't want to ask you any of that!' he almost yelled.

'then what DO you want to ask me?' she snapped, turning to face him, and he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. 'because it seems like every other guy here is asking me that!'

'I…' he trailed off. 'I wanted to ask you out. I've wanted to ask you out for weeks now,' he told her.

'really?' she asked him.

'really,' he confirmed. 'because I think you're beautiful and you're nice and you don't care what others think of you.'

Cerise smiled shyly, although she was never one to be shy. 'I'd love to go out with you,' she told him.

Luke smiled at her.

.. ..

Kiya stood up on the surf board, praying that she'd finally get it right. No matter how good her sister was at surfing, it was something that Kiya had always not been able to do right, she didn't have the right grace for it that Lila did. But she would always try. And she had to relax before the game on Saturday, there was so much pressure the guys were putting on her, like if they failed, it would be her fault, no one else's. Just because she was the chick on the team.

She took a deep breath and tried to catch the wave.

And she did.

She caught the wave back to the beach.

She was shocked at this, shocked beyond all belief, but she jumped up and down, doing a little victory dance right there on the beach, not caring who saw her.

She heard a little chuckle and she turned to see a guy, a very hot guy standing there with a surf board.

'first time surfing, hey?' he asked her.

'no, I go all the time with my sister,' Kiya said. 'she rocks at it, and can't teach me because she doesn't know how to teach it, she goes on autopilot. That was the first time I've caught a wave to the beach,' she explained.

'it was pretty good for a first time to the beach,' he said. 'I've been surfing for years. If you want, I can help you out,' he said.

She smiled. 'I'd like that,' she told him. 'I'm Kiya, by the way.'

'Cooper,' he said. 'nice to meet you, Kiya.'

.. ..

Cerise couldn't understand it. Leo Pasanda was hot, as was she, and he kept ignoring her advances? What was going on here? Sure, he was in a relationship, but she knew many guys who cheated on their girlfriends to be with her, so why was he different?

Sure, Luke had asked her out, but that was just a date, and he would understand, seriously, Leo was hot and Luke knew that Cerise liked Leo, so what was the problem?

So she resolved that she would ask him out, without her beating around the bush, and maybe that would work.

So she began walking over to where Leo was jogging shirtless – God, he was hot – and she was almost there.

'Leo!' she called out, but her voice was drowned out by another, louder voice calling out the same name. Cerise turned around and was ready to yell at whatever _scum_ was ruining her moment, but she also saw Leo turn around and break into a huge grin and the girl ran up and jumped into Leo's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. He kissed her back passionately and Cerise coughed "slut".

'shut your face, bitch,' the girl turned around to face her before turning back to Leo and kissing him again.

'God, I missed you, Leo,' she said.

'I missed you more, Lila,' Leo said. He caressed her face. 'have I told you that you're beautiful lately?' he asked.

She smiled at him.

.. ..

**So Lila's back. And this chapter mainly focused on the people who have interesting storylines coming up that I haven't been setting up a lot lately. Little bits of Cerise/Luke, more of Kiya and the soccer storyline, tiny bit mentioned of the cheerleading storyline, the Lea and Darren fight against Darren's mother for Harmony is starting now, some Tyler/Giselle, Brooke and her money problems plus her stealing, Raz is getting angry about being the school slut, Ally and Chloe had a falling out and sadly, Ella/Charlie broke up…**

**So, I got some more characters from the other school, but I still need a soccer captain, and a bitchy co-captain of the cheerleaders. And some more other ones. Just keep submitting them, guys. The ones I got last chapter are:**

**Reggie "Reg" Brooks, a senior soccer player who is an old friend of Darren, Matt and Jason.**

**Valerie "Val" Warren, a senior, the co-captain of the cheerleaders who is actually nicer than you'd think.**

**Cooper "Coop" Jensen, a senior soccer player who is quite the star.**

**So that puts my total to five cheerleaders and four soccer players. I want a couple more cheerleaders and a couple more soccer players, including a girl soccer player.**

**Thanks, you guys rock.**


	61. Fallin'

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 58: Fallin'**

_Help me I'm fallin'  
Fallin'  
Catch me if you can  
Maybe this time I'll have it all  
Maybe I'll make it after all  
Maybe this time I won't fall  
When I fall in love – __**Fallin' by Lea Salonga**_

.. ..

The whole soccer team, the whole team of Dragons and the whole team of Warriors stood down at the soccer field and watched as Leo and a girl who half the people there didn't know, walked down.

'finally!' Pip exclaimed. 'were you late because you were screwing whoever this chick is?'

Lila raised an eyebrow and gave Leo a questioning look about the guy.

'ignore him,' he told her.

'so, either you've finally decided to disregard the whole "but you have a girlfriend" thing, or this is in fact the girlfriend,' Pip said. 'and for my sake, I hope the first option.'

Leo shook his head. 'for those who do not know, this is Lila, and she's my girlfriend,' he said to them.

'she's _really_ hot,' was Tyler's approval of her.

'Hell, yes, she is!' Maddyson exclaimed running down the bleachers to her. 'Lila!'

'oh my God, Maddy!' Lila shrieked as the two girls hugged tightly.

'women,' Ash rolled his eyes.

'oh, you love me, Ash,' Lila grinned at him, giving her step-brother a hug.

'sure, sure,' he said.

'did you win the competition?' Raz asked, she knew that's where Lila had been lately, competing up the coast.

'um, of course I did,' Lila said. 'I'm an amazing surfer.'

'ooh, haven't lost your modesty,' Shannon said sarcastically.

'oh, shut up, skank!' Maddyson yelled at her.

'oh, you're calling _me _the skank-' Shannon began but was cut off by Lila's laughter.

'I had heard the two of you split up the team, but I didn't know how true that was,' she explained. 'what happened? Want the same guy or something?'

'if by guy you mean spot as captain, then yeah, they wanted the same guy,' Kiya said from behind them, as she threw her bag to the ground. 'hey,' she wrapped her arms around Lila, giving her a hug.

'hey, I'm so glad they let you on the team,' Lila said.

'where the Hell you been?' Sin demanded of Kiya.

'getting a Brazilian wax,' she said sarcastically.

'really?' he asked in interest, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

'you sleep my little sister, I punch your face in,' Lila threatened.

'no, it's none of your business where I was!' Kiya snapped to Sin.

'ooh, getting defensive, are we?' Chad asked. 'maybe you were somewhere you shouldn't be?'

'maybe you should all stop trying to get a rise out of her and start practicing,' Leo said. 'shirts and skins, let's go, same team as the other day, apart from this time Kiya and I are swapping teams.'

'let me guess, just want to show off your body to your girlfriend there,' Sin said sarcastically as he pulled off his t-shirt.

'_no_,' Leo said. 'I want all you guys to stop checking out Kiya while we're trying to play.'

Kiya walked over to Seth.

'so, where were you?' Seth asked her. 'thought we were studying for that chemistry test?'

'sorry, lost track of time,' Kiya said to him, smiling at the memory of why exactly she had lost track of time.

.. ..

Darren watched from across the room as Lea spoke on the phone to her father, attempting to get his help.

'dad...' Lea began. 'I know I yelled at you a few days ago, saying that I no longer trusted you, but you could get that trust back by doing one little thing for me...can I borrow your lawyer?' she asked. She paused as her father responded. 'no! I'm not in any trouble, apart from the fact that Darren's mother is trying to take Harmony from us! ...dad, please. This is the _one _thing I've ever asked of you...please, dad...daddy, please help me,' she begged him, and Darren could see that she was on the verge of tears.

He walked over and sat behind her, putting his arms around her.

'dad! This is your grandchild! Please! ...you think she might be right? What makes you say that? ...I'm sorry, but you stayed as far away from me as possible when I was home, how could you possibly know whether or not I'm a good mother? Just ask mom. You know, the woman you married and cheated on? ...hello? hello?'

Lea put down the phone; he had hung up on her.

'screw him,' she muttered. She turned to Darren. 'what are we going to do?'

'Jason's dad's a lawyer,' Darren suggested. 'we could try him.'

Lea nodded slowly.

.. ..

'guys, guys, guys!'

The way that Roma ran into the cafeteria with a piece of paper in her hand was so similar to the way that Erin had done so the year before, and so everyone turned to her.

'ladies and gentlemen,' she began, even using the same wording as Erin had used. 'Miss Chandler just gave me the list of the parts in West Side Story.'

Everyone who hadn't been looking at her turned and waited expectantly.

'well, the first part is the part of Maria,' Roma began. 'which goes to the lovely Nadine Roux, and her understudy Lara Colton.'

Nadine turned and looked at Roma in shock. 'what?' she asked.

'don't act so surprised, the emotion you put into your audition? That was amazing,' Shannon said.

'and then the part of her forbidden lover,' Roma began laughing at this point. 'goes to Bojan Rush.'

'what?' half the people asked around the cafeteria, all wondering why Miss Chandler would do that, when she knew all about Nadine's heartbreak over Bo. But maybe it was for the chemistry or something like that.

'yeah, I know, weird right?' Roma said. 'and his understudy is Jason Rivers.'

There was a quiet "shit" from Nadine's lips at the prospect of both Bo and Jason, but that was drowned out by the loud obscenities from Jason.

Roma rolled her eyes but pressed on. 'Bernando is Leo Pasanda,' she said and when she saw Leo's expression, she laughed. 'suck it up,' she said. 'you were pretty good last year. Radovan Rush is his understudy, which will be fun to see the Rush's together on stage at any point if Leo fakes an illness or something. The part of Riff goes to Boone Carlyle, who also was good last year,' Roma said. 'and his understudy is Matt Nakamura.'

More obscenities were heard from the table that Matt was at with Jason, but it was mostly drowned out by the laughter of everyone else there.

'one of my favourite parts of West Side Story, Anita,' Roma continued. 'it of course goes Maddyson Dawson, who –' she paused as Maddyson shrieked in delight, much like the year before. '-who absolutely killed the whole scene that was All That Jazz last year. And Cell Block Tango, now that I think of it,' she added, almost as an afterthought. 'and her understudy is Leanne Shephard,' Roma added, but knew Lea wasn't there, she was currently trying to find a lawyer. She would tell her later though.

'what about the other parts?' Nila asked her, meaning the minor parts.

'oh!' Roma exclaimed, she had almost forgotten. 'Officer Krupke is Austin Widmore who did wonders last year in the first show when he was Darren's replacement. Lieutenant Shrank is Tremaine Carter-'

'who?' Sawyer yelled out to her.

'see that guy that Raz is flirting with? Yeah, him,' Roma said. 'Doc, the wise guy, is Nick Pullman,' she said and saw Sawyer opening his mouth to yell out "who" again. 'the guy that Jazz is going out with tomorrow night,' she sighed.

'how do you find out all this stuff about people?' Charlotte asked her.

'I just do,' Roma shrugged.

'that's why her hair is so big,' Nick said seriously. 'it's full of secrets!'

There was silence for a couple moments at this.

'...did you just quote Mean Girls?' Nadine asked.

'yep,' Nick nodded.

'how are we not friends already?' she asked.

'I don't know,' he said. 'you'd think we would be, with you being Mallory's sister and me being her friend.'

'she says you're not friends,' Nadine said.

'oh, we are,' he nodded earnestly. 'she just doesn't know it yet.'

Roma rolled her eyes. 'moving on. The Shark Boys are going to be Darren Morgan, Matt Nakamura, Jason Rivers, Luke Rivers, James Ford and Miles Straume.'

The obscenities all around the cafeteria were enough to make Roma stop for several minutes and wait for them to finish.

'are you done?' she asked finally. They all didn't say anything, but no obscenities came out of their mouths either, so she pressed on. 'the Jet Boys are Seth Masterson, Charlie Pace, Sinbad ElGabri and Samuel Vance,' she said.

Sin and Sammy cussed but the other two remained indifferent.

'Shark Girls are – the ones who do the America number, by the way – Claire Littleton, Shannon Rutherford, me, Leanne Shephard and Raziya Abdou,' she said and this time she had to stop because of the girls in question talking excitedly among themselves.

Finally the noise died down.

'and finally, the Jet Girls are Kiya Abdou, Lara Colton and Krystel Pace,' Roma finished.

Lara and Krystel seemed happy but Kiya looked quite annoyed.

'I don't dance,' she said.

'you do now,' Lila told her and she looked at her. 'seriously, there's only been two people who have _ever _quit the musical, and they both occurred last year: Lea, because she was pregnant, and Jen because Miss Chandler knew that Jen would seriously get violent. Just live with it. I can teach you.'

'I'm getting out of this, no matter what,' Kiya said confidently.

'sure you are,' Leo muttered.

.. ..

The next day, Kiya tied up her hair in a ponytail, looking around the locker room.

'you nervous?' Leo asked her, taking a seat next to her.

Kiya shrugged. 'maybe just a little,' she admitted.

'no reason to be, kid,' he told her.

'except if you choke-' Sin began to her, and Leo jumped up from next to Kiya.

'hey, Sin, shut the Hell up!' Leo growled before looking at the rest of the team. 'that goes for the rest of you. Kiya's one of us now. Stop with the sexist comments and trying to get her nervous. She's an Abdou. Haven't you guys learnt not to mess with them by now?' he asked them all.

'yeah, haven't you been hit by every Abdou that's been at this school?' Sawyer asked Sin.

'even some of the ones not going to this school,' Sin muttered.

'you boys ready?' Leo asked.

All of the guys nodded.

'and you?' Leo asked Kiya, realizing that he would have to remember to add Kiya onto the end of all that whenever he asked the guys if they were ready.

'ready as I'll ever be,' she said, looking quite determined.

.. ..

Somehow Lila found herself being the messenger between Maddyson and Shannon, since they had decided they should be doing the same cheers even if they were two different teams they were on the same side. So she had to rush between the two teams telling them the order of the cheers.

'look!' Lila finally exclaimed. 'I just had chemo, get someone else to do this, or you could, I don't know _talk_ to each other!'

Maddyson and Shannon shot each other dirty looks, and Lila sighed, appointing Ella the position of messenger and sitting down in the stands, next to Matt, Jason and Luke.

'hey, I'm Lila,' she said to the Rivers brothers, both of whom she had never met. 'Matt. What's up?'

'nothing much,' he shrugged. 'how are you?' he asked her.

'pretty good, bit icky from the chemo, but good otherwise,' she shrugged.

'hey, question,' he said suddenly. 'you failed last year, right?'

'that is correct,' she nodded.

'so why didn't you repeat, like Leo, Sin, Maddyson and Sawyer did?' he wondered.

Lila smiled sadly at him. 'because I'm dying Matt. I don't want to spend my lasts days at school.'

.. ..

Down where the cheerleaders were, the two teams stopped and scowled across the field at the other schools cheerleaders, the Ajira Sharks in their red and white uniforms. The Warriors and Dragons slowly made their way towards the Sharks, across the field, the teams meeting in the middle.

'I heard the famous Warriors got split up into two teams,' the girl at the front sneered.

'and still with only half our original team, we can kick your ass!' Shannon snapped at her.

'as can we!' Maddyson snarled at her.

'and who are you, blondie?' the girl asked her, looking disgusted by Maddyson's piercings and tattoos showing.

'Maddyson Dawson, captain of the Warriors,' she said. 'and who the Hell are you?'

'I'm Catalina Sanz, captain of the Sharks,' she said.

'co-captain!' another girl exclaimed before looking at Maddyson. 'I'm Valerie Warren, the other co-captain. Don't mind Cat, she just loves to get her claws out.'

'oh, if it isn't Little Miss Lara Colton,' another cheerleader from the Sharks interrupted, making her way to the front.

Shannon looked in between Lara and the girl.

'Kendra,' Lara pursed her lips and looked ready to rip out the girls throat. 'oh, looks like that nose job you needed for what I did to it went badly for you,' she snapped.

'don't push me, slut!' the redhead girl, Kendra, exclaimed, trying to get at Lara, but another girl moved forward, holding her back.

'Kendra, calm down,' the girl instructed, before she looked up at the other cheerleaders. 'Shannon,' she nodded at her coldly.

'Lily,' Shannon nodded back, just as coldly.

'oh, let her at her!' another voice exclaimed, and Liz and Kara exchanged a look, before trying to inconspicuously move behind the rest of the team.

'Kara, Liz,' the girl said bitterly. 'I suppose the guys are here then?' she said.

'Annelise,' Liz nodded. 'they are.'

Kara didn't answer, she had gotten out her phone and texted Jason, telling him to get on the field, saying that there was a REALLY hot girl down here, where in truth, she was feeling particularly sadistic this day and wanted to see someone in pain.

A minute later, Jason, Matt and Luke were down on the field.

'who?' Jason asked Kara before he caught sight of Annelise.

Matt let out a laugh.

'Annelise,' he nodded.

'piss off,' she snapped.

'hey, Jason!'

Jason turned, silently thanking whoever it was who called out to him, before he realized who it was, the one person at this school who REALLY didn't seem to like him. Lea.

Lea was walking over to them with Harmony in her arms, Darren behind her.

'finally going to give in then?' Jason asked Lea.

'don't be a pig,' she said, not even bothering to be angry. She was all business at the moment. 'your fathers a lawyer, right?' she asked.

'he is...'

'I need his number,' she said.

'well, I need you to be naked right now, but we all can't get what we want,' Jason said.

'Jason!' she exclaimed, now getting angry. 'give me the damn number!'

'what's in it for me?' he asked. 'getting to watch you and Kara in a steamy make out session?' he asked. 'getting to have sex with you? Grope you?'

'sure, you get to grope me,' she snapped. 'number?'

'Lea!' Darren exclaimed in exasperation.

'I need this lawyer, Darren,' she hissed.

'no, I need to get more than groping you from this...' he trailed off. 'striptease?'

'pass me your phone,' Luke sighed to Lea who did just that. He began putting a number in.

'thank you,' Lea said.

'Lea?' Lily, one of the Sharks, asked slowly, curiously.

Lea turned around to face her; she hadn't seen her in about two years. 'Lily!' she exclaimed, giving the girl a hug.

'it's so good to see you!' Lily exclaimed. 'is this Harmony?'

'it is,' Lea smiled.

'she's gorgeous,' Lily said.

'slut,' Annelise didn't even bother to hide the word under a cough, Hell, she was loud and clear when she said it.

Lea, who was obviously having a pretty bad day already, turned to Darren. 'hold Harmony while I knock this bitch down,' she snapped.

Everyone looked quite amused, Lea used to be mildly violent before she was pregnant, and they had all been waiting to see if it would return.

'Lea,' Darren warned.

Luke passed the phone back to Lea.

'you are amazing, Luke, really,' Lea said before looking back at Lily. 'we should catch up soon, okay? I just need to call this guy,' she said.

'okay, sure,' Lily smiled at her.

Lea turned to Darren. 'so this phone call might take awhile,' she said. 'you staying for the game?' she asked him.

'yeah, I think I will,' he said. 'is that okay?' he added.

'of course,' she smiled, giving him a quick kiss before she walked away, back to the school.

'got a kid now, Darren, eh?' Annelise sneered and he turned and looked at her. 'kind of matches the one Jason had, right?'

'shut it, Annelise,' Jason snapped at her.

Nadine looked quite surprised at Jason, but before anyone else could say something, they were all kicked off the field, for the game was going to start.

'Jason has a kid?' Nadine asked Liz and Kara.

They shrugged. 'ask him about it,' they said in unison.

Nadine stared after him as he made his way up the bleachers again with Luke, Matt and Darren.

At that moment, the soccer players passed them on their way to the field, and Bo smiled at her.

She smiled back and then sighed.

.. ..

Kiya had just gotten on the field with the rest of the guys, trying not to care about the jeers and catcalls some of the people from the opposing team were saying to her, mostly sexist, mostly to get at her.

'you got something to say about her?' Sin, of all people, demanded, making his way over to them.

Kiya rushed after him, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 'Sin! So not worth it!' she exclaimed, and pushed him back aggressively, but even she didn't think she was strong enough to push him that far back.

She saw the shocked expressions on the Ajira teams face, and Sin smirked.

'you can thank me later for that,' he told Kiya, and then it made sense to her. Sin had only pretended she had shoved him back that far, so they all thought she was a Hell of a lot stronger than she was.

She smiled slightly at him.

'and you play soccer too? Very nice,' a voice said from behind her.

Kiya turned around and faced Cooper.

'hey,' she said to him.

'I know this isn't the time to ask, but when we beat you, you're gonna be pissed, so may as well ask now,' he said. 'want to go out surfing again?' he asked her.

'ask me later when my team beats your team,' she smirked.

He smirked as the game begun.

.. ..

They ended up winning.

And even better, Kiya had helped them do that.

As everyone shook hands with the other team, Leo put his arm around Kiya.

'you're a legend, kid,' he told her.

'and you all doubted me,' she scoffed.

'never will doubt you again,' Boone told her and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

Kiya finally found herself shaking hands with Cooper, who smiled at her.

'how does tomorrow work for you?' he asked her quietly, so the rest of their teams wouldn't hear and ask questions.

'works just fine for me,' she smiled slightly at him, a smile he returned.

Seth put his arm around Kiya. 'you told them,' Seth said to her, gesturing to the team behind them. He kissed the top of her head. 'good job, Ki.'

Suddenly, Kiya was shoved out of someone's way, making her stumble and almost fall on the ground.

'walk much?' the guy asked irritably to her. 'let's go, Jensen,' he added to Cooper, walking past him.

Cooper rolled his eyes. 'Blue, it's just a game,' he said as the guy walked off. 'you okay?' he added to Kiya as she rubbed at the pain in her shoulder.

'I'm cool, Coop,' she smiled at him.

She began walking off, Seth by her side, but she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Cooper.

'what's going on?' Seth quietly asked her.

'nothing,' she said. 'he was just being nice,' she shrugged it off.

'uh huh,' he muttered.

.. ..

A few minutes later, Kiya entered the locker room, to see that all the guys were just about to leave.

'so, it's still good, right?' Radovan asked the guys.

'dude, it's been there for years,' Dak rolled his eyes. 'of course it's still good.'

'what's still good?' Kiya asked in interest.

The guys all turned and looked at her, all had forgotten she would be there.

'after every win, we go down to the pizzeria on main,' Bo said. 'just the guys, none of the cheerleaders or anything. The team.'

'when are we leaving?' she asked.

They stared at her.

It was Sin who spoke. 'he really just meant the guys,' he said.

'oh,' Kiya said, her teeth clenched and kind of looking pissed off at him.

'he meant the _team_,' Leo snapped to Sin. 'didn't we just talk about treating Kiya like she's on the team, which she is?'

'no, it's cool,' Kiya said. 'I think I'll just go out tonight anyway.'

'ooh, like a date?' Ash teased.

'sure, let's call it that,' she rolled her eyes.

'with who?' Leo smirked.

Kiya smiled at him. 'with your girlfriend,' she said.

Leo smiled back and passed her a key. 'can you give this to her then?' he asked. 'we'll be back late.'

'sure,' she said. 'aren't you the least bit curious as to what we're doing?'

'sure, I'll humour you,' he rolled his eyes. 'what are you going to be doing?'

'I think Lila said something about buying some lingerie...' she trailed off, smirking at the guys as she walked to the door. 'bye, guys!' she called over her shoulder.

'actually, we might not be that late!' Leo called after her and they heard her laugh, a laugh that was so like Lila's.

.. ..

Charlie knocked on the door again, later that night; he knew that Ella wasn't in her dorm, so that left the dorm that was Roma and Claire's.

Finally, the door opened.

'I don't mean to be rude, Charlie-' Claire began.

'yes, we do!' Roma yelled out.

'-but Ella doesn't want to speak to you,' Claire finished, effectively ignoring Roma.

'you don't know that!' he protested. 'look, I need to talk to her!'

'she doesn't want-' she began calmly again.

'she does!'

The door opened more and Ella was standing there.

'I _don't_,' she told him angrily.

She slammed the door in his face.

.. ..

'she said you have a kid.'

The two of them had been sitting in the common room for hours, watching people come and go, until finally, from across the room in the early hours of the morning, Jason and Nadine were the only two people there.

'so?' he asked. 'that was then, this is now, and I can think of something much better we could be-'

'so you do?' Nadine interrupted him; she was quite intrigued by this.

'nah, think she miscarried,' he shrugged, not really caring.

'you don't know?' Nadine asked. Slowly, she was making her way over to him.

'don't know, never asked her,' he shrugged again. 'I do however know something we could be-'

'how could you not know?' she asked softly, taking a seat next to him.

'I don't care, never did,' he snapped, although she did take it to mean he did, otherwise, why would he be angry at the questions.

'so you don't care about anything as long as it doesn't fuck up your life?' she raised an eyebrow and he paused, he had thought she was too innocent to cuss, but maybe he was wrong about her. 'how can you not feel anything for anyone? Why can't you? Are you afraid to feel, afraid of getting hur-'

And then he turned to her and he kissed her deeply, passionately, and she found herself kissing him back, wondering how they had got to that point.

.. ..

The next day, Nadine – whose mind was full of the not so chaste kiss she had shared with Jason the night before – Bo, Radovan and Jasmine were lounging around in the common room, talking animatedly.

'hey, Nay,' Radovan said, interrupting Jazz's account to Bo about him and Nadine making some obscure deal with the devil to bring Radovan and Mallory back to life, in some random dream she had. 'you talked to Mal lately?'

'no, not since she left,' she told him. 'I'm sorry. What about you, Rad?'

'not since she left,' he told her.

'don't worry. She loves you, she'll be back soon,' Nadine told him.

Radovan smiled at her and Bo coughed.

'can we skip the sentimental moment?' he asked.

Radovan shook his head in disbelief, and his phone went off.

He looked at it and smiled, relaying to the others that it was Mallory. He never smiled as wide as he was now, unless it was Mallory.

'hey, Mal,' he said as he walked away with the phone.

The other three stared after him for a minute.

'so, Jazz,' Bo smirked mischievously. 'how are you and your boyfriend going?'

'surprisingly good,' she smiled, despite the fact they had gone out once, and they were not actually what one would call exclusively together. 'and what about you and your boyfriend?' she returned, emitting a laugh from Nadine.

'oh, haha, hilarious,' Bo said sarcastically. 'why would a want to be tied down to some chick?'

'remember who you're talking to,' Nadine snapped. 'one, don't call us chicks. Two, I happen to be your ex-slash-girl-you're-trying-to-get-back-together-with, show some respect.'

The argument, which was actually going nowhere ended when Radovan walked back over, somewhat crestfallen.

'what the friggin' Hell is wrong with your sister?' he directed at Nadine.

'what'd she do?' Nadine asked in interest.

'uh, she just told me she didn't love me anymore and broke up with me,' he told them all.

The three gaped at him.

'what?' Nadine asked, aghast, hoping it was some kind of joke. He just stared at her, and at the same time Bo and Nadine took out their phones, dialling the same number.

'Mal!' Nadine exclaimed straight away as she put it on speaker. 'you broke up with him! Why?'

'firstly, it happened like thirty seconds ago, what the Hell, Nay? And secondly, I have my reasons,' the cold voice of Mallory came across, a colder voice than any of them had heard in months, a voice that shocked them.

Mallory hung up, but almost immediately she accepted Bo's call.

He hurriedly put it on speaker.

'what, Bo?' Mallory sighed.

'so, Mallory...you're single now,' Bo said suggestively.

'I am,' they could almost see the eye roll. 'why?'

'well, how about that?' he asked, and quickly moved as Radovan went to hit him. 'so am I! So you want to-'

'no.'

'you sure? It could help you get ov- DUDE!' Bo exclaimed when Radovan punched him.

'don't,' Radovan muttered to Bo.

'...thank you so much for putting me on loudspeaker,' Mallory snapped to Bo.

'we're worried about you, Mal,' Nadine said.

'well, don't be. There's no reason to.'

'uh, you just broke up with the guy you love, anyone else see a problem with this?' Nadine said.

'I do _not _love him,' Mallory said, and they were all surprised. It sounded like she meant it.

'yeah, you do,' Jazz said.

'oh, there's more of you,' Mallory snapped irritably. 'friggin' fantastic.'

Nadine sighed and switched back to their native language.

'what's going on, Mal?' she asked in French.

'don't worry about it, Nay,' Mallory replied in French, making sure to keep the ice in her voice for the benefit of the others. 'after all, it's not like it's your life I'm screwing around with,' she added.

Nadine tilted her head to the side and switched back to English.

'okay,' she decided. 'I guess I'll see you in a few weeks.'

'guess you will,' Mallory said.

'don't revert back to your old slutty self now you're single, okay?'

'oh, fuck you,' Mallory said bluntly.

'Mal-' Radovan began.

'don't,' she said simply before hanging up.

Nadine looked at Radovan.

'what'd she say?' he asked.

'don't worry about it,' Nadine told him.

.. ..

Mallory put the phone down slowly.

'they buy it?' Levana asked over her shoulder.

Mallory didn't answer; she just looked back at the phone.

'oh, please don't tell me you regret it,' Levana scoffed.

'I, I um, love him,' she said softly, she knew it was weak, and it was totally not witch-like behaviour, but that didn't mean it wasn't true.

'look,' Levana said impatiently. 'you came to us, to Jen and I,' she gestured to the girl next to her. 'you wanted to know how to build your reputation back up now that you've had that damn parasite you called a baby. This is how.'

'by breaking up with my boyfriend?' she asked slowly.

'by cutting yourself off from the rest of the school,' Levana snapped. 'there are sacrifices to be made. Now, do you want to do this my way, or do you want to call him back up and say that you were lying, thus making everyone realize that you have no power anymore. Huh? Do you want that?'

'Levi, let her feel sad about it, for God's sake!' Jen snapped. 'this is the first guy she's loved, and she's blindly following your plan! Let her feel something for a moment.'

'fine, fine,' Levana snapped. 'feel sad. Love him. Feel something. Make them believe-'

The rest of Levana's sentence was cut off when Mallory let out a cat-like snarl and knocked the girl to the ground, punching her in the face.

'ooh, got your witch like anger back, nice,' Levana muttered as she pushed Mallory off her and stood up. 'now, do you have another witch at the school?' she asked.

'yeah, Giselle,' she nodded. 'and I guess Kara, Liz and Brooke have certain witch qualities about them, but they aren't huge bitches like we are. They just-'

'don't need your whole life story, Red,' Levana snapped.

Mallory sighed.

'what's the plan?' she asked.

'delete his number, for one,' Levana said.

Mallory sighed and took out her phone, not even bothering to tell Levana that it was no use, she had his number memorized, but even so, she went to it.

She looked at the details, knowing that all of them, from the phone number, to the address, she would know anyway, and she went to delete it, but then she saw the photo that went with it, one she had taken of him weeks before as she had kissed his cheek.

She sighed and deleted him from her phone.

'good. Now, are you fine with being a bitch to him?' she asked.

Mallory bit her lip. 'yeah...I think I am. What's the rest of the plan?' she sighed.

.. ..

**Oooh, Mallory and Radovan broke up! Pretty unexpected, right (please say it was...)? And all part of Mallory wanting her reputation back...Little bit of Nadine and Jason, and a bit of what looks like a triangle between Seth/Kiya/Cooper...hmmm... Lea's search for a lawyer is sending her mad, and people like Jason and Annelise aren't helping that much...and the parts of West Side Story were announced! Kiya's still trying to fit into the soccer team, and Lila's accepted her impending death. And Charlie's trying to talk to Ella, but her friends are being overprotective again.**

**Oh, and as you may have gathered, I CANNOT UNDERSTAND ANY TYPE OF SPORT! So hence the reason I skipped over the soccer game, as that just would have been cringe-worthy to write and read :D**

**Okay, so I've decided I've got all the characters from the other school I need. The last ones I got were:**

**Benjamin "Benji" Maddox, a senior soccer player, who is both an ex of Erin and a friend of Reggie, while being competitive.**

**James Owusu, the senior soccer captain, who tries to win without fighting dirty.**

**Catalina "Cat" Sanz, the senior co-captain of the cheerleaders, who will do anything to come out on top.**

**There's also one more, but that person won't be revealed yet for plot reasons :)**

**Oh, and the chapter title? It's a reference both to people slowly falling in love (Nadine/Jason, Cooper/Kiya/Seth), and people falling out of love (Charlie/Ella, Radovan/Mallory). **

**Reviews?**


	62. Make Me So Hot

**So sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 59: Make Me So Hot**

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby – __**Hot by Avril Lavigne**_

.. ..

'Roux?'

'Rush?'

'-I heard they-'

'broke up, right?'

'what is her problem-'

'Radovan and Mallory? Oh my God.'

'they...what?'

'what?'

'can't believe it.'

Zooey walked through the hallways, hearing the shocked whispers, but she couldn't decipher what they were about, well, not specifically at least, she just knew who they were talking about: Radovan and Mallory.

And whatever it was, it was big.

.. ..

Kiya let out a laugh as she held the phone to her ear, not even paying attention as the guys of the soccer team sat behind her quietly, listening to the conversation.

'okay, sure,' she smiled brightly. 'but why bowling?'

'because...bowling is fun?' she could almost picture the smile on Cooper's face as he spoke to her.

'if you say so, but I suck at bowling like I suck at surfing,' she informed him.

'which is why we're going surfing on the weekend too.'

'weren't going to tell me this, just assume I'm not busy, were you?' she asked sarcastically.

'pretty much, yeah,' he laughed.

She smiled brightly. 'okay, so six o'clock tonight,' she said. 'anyone else coming?'

'yeah, if you want to invite anyone, go ahead,' he told her. 'my friends Val, Jade, Arthur and Lily are coming.'

'I'll invite some of my friends then,' she said.

'you gonna invite us?' Sin finally made the presence of the soccer players known behind Kiya, and when she turned around, to say she was pissed off would be an understatement.

'how long have you been standing there for?' she demanded angrily.

'long enough to know you have a boyfriend,' Boone said.

'I do not have a boyfriend!' she snapped. 'I have a friend, who happens to be a boy.'

'anyone we know?' Leo smirked at her.

Kiya scowled at them and turned back to the phone.

'I got to go,' she said to Cooper. 'six o'clock.'

'six o'clock.'

Kiya closed her phone.

'so...who is he?' Ash grinned at her.

'he's a friend,' Kiya sighed.

'a boyfriend?' Trey smirked.

'God, you guys are remarkably immature,' she muttered as she walked away.

.. ..

Zooey walked into chemistry and sat down next to Radovan, staring at him critically until he finally looked at her.

'what?' he snapped.

She blinked, surprised by this reaction, Radovan was usually so nice, but she went on. 'what is everyone talking about? To do with you and Mallory?' she tried not to look disgusted as she said Mallory's name.

'why don't you ask everyone else, you all seem to think it has to do with all of you as well as Mal and I,' he said bitterly.

Zooey leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. 'Rad...what's wrong?' she asked softly.

He didn't know why he spoke, he had refused to answer that question all day, so he didn't know why it was different with Zooey, but maybe it was because she said it so nicely, and so he answered her. 'Mallory broke up with me,' he sighed.

Zooey stared at him. 'that bitch,' she said matter-of-factly.

'she's not a bitch,' Radovan said shortly.

'um, Rad...she just broke up with me for no reason, right?' Zooey said gently.

'right,' he said through gritted teeth.

'she's a bitch,' Zooey repeated.

'Zooey...' he trailed off. 'don't make me hit you.'

'you wouldn't hit me,' she smiled at him.

'really? Try me.'

Zooey raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more, trying to hide a smile.

This was so her chance now.

.. ..

Brooke was positive that she was the only person left in her dorm room, and so, she walked into Lara's room, going straight for her jewellery box, knowing that Lara had not put on her necklace that morning, knowing it looked expensive, and knowing she still needed money.

It's not like she wanted to do this, she didn't _like_ stealing from people, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She needed this money, damn it, or who knows what the Hell Javier would do to her.

Brooke walked forward and picked up the sideways cross necklace of Lara's and she studied it for a minute, it looked quite expensive. And then she put it in her pocket.

Turning around to walk out of the room, Brooke's smile got wiped off her face.

Lara was standing there.

'we all thought someone was stealing from us,' she said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brooke stared at her.

.. ..

Cerise sat down at a table in the cafeteria at lunch, she could hear people talking about her, but she did her best to ignore it, like she had been doing all week.

'so,' she said brightly. 'who's going to the Halloween Dance?' she wondered.

'it's mandatory, Cherry Red,' Sawyer drawled.

'guess you'll go as something slutty, right?' Jess said to her sarcastically.

'you could just wear what you wear to work if you want to look like a prostitute,' Charlotte added, snarky.

She didn't know why she did it, it's not as if it bothered her _too_ much what everyone said about her now, it wasn't like she _cared_, but maybe it was because everyone went on about it, like they had a say in what she did for a living, like they had a say in her life.

Whatever the reason was, it was enough to make Cerise Jacobson finally crack.

'OKAY!' she yelled out, her voice sounding around the cafeteria, making everyone go silent, listening to her, turning and watching as she stood up on her chair and then on the table she was at.

'so, let's get something straight!' she yelled. 'I am NOT a prostitute! I am a dancer who is good enough to get a job! And so what if that's as a pole dancer? I happen to be _really_ good at it! It's a friggin' sport, OKAY! It does not make me a slut or a tease or anything like that! I have a job, a job that is going to pay for my college course, so deal with it!'

'question,' Sin began. 'so, you're not a stripper?'

'that is correct,' Cerise said through gritted teeth.

Sin and Jason exchanged a look, grinning slyly.

'but can you give us a striptease anyway?' Jason finished.

Cerise scowled at them.

'okay, fine,' she snapped. 'let's all see the body that's getting me through college, shall we?' she asked irritably, throwing off her jacket, onto the floor.

Everyone looked quite surprised by this, but this didn't stop many of the guys and even some of the girls – Liz, Kara and curiously, Chrissy – from leaning forward in anticipation.

From there, Cerise kicked off her heels, making them land over where Shannon, Krystel and Syvanna were.

'ooh, they're nice,' Syvanna said, staring at the shoes.

'you have a shoe obsession, Syv,' Shannon told her.

Cerise ignored them and pulled off her t-shirt, throwing it to the ground, revealing a lacy red bra.

'you could continue, you know?' Jason called out to her. 'could start making out with Liz or Kar-'

Cerise flipped him off and Nadine elbowed him in the chest, for she was sitting next to him.

'don't be obscene,' she hissed.

Jason's arm went to her waist, running a hand down her leg and she moved her hand back, placing it on his leg.

'I happen to know you like it when I'm being obscene,' he said into her ear.

Nadine turned her head and looked at him.

'you couldn't handle me, honey,' she said.

He smirked. 'that a challenge?' he asked.

'not in the remotest way,' she told him.

'I think it was.'

'think what you want to,' she shrugged, turning back in time to see that Cerise was stripped down to her bra and panties now.

'okay, so, we all got a good look?' Cerise yelled out. 'we all can see that I will have enough money for my course without having to work through college, while you all, uh, will, don't we?' she yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

'so how about you all just deal with it! So I'm a pole dancer! So what? At least I'm not a deadbeat like most of you who rely on your parents for money!'

With that, Cerise jumped off the table angrily and grabbed her clothes, angrily storming out of the cafeteria.

'Cerise Jacobson had cracked.'

Claire looked at Nick.

'did you just attempt to reference Mean Girls?' she asked him.

Nick grinned.

.. ..

'what the Hell?' Charlotte demanded. 'you expect us to trust you?'

Brooke stared at her, she stared at Charlotte, at Lara, and Iris, at Nila. Lara had known that Brooke would attempt to talk her way out of what she had done, and so she had called in what Brooke had dubbed "the cavalry", also known as the rest of the dorm.

'uh...yeah,' Brooke shrugged. 'this is the only time-'

'oh, don't give us that!' Lara snapped. 'Nila's necklace? Iris's bracelet? Charlotte's watch? Now my necklace? You've been stealing from us for weeks!'

'...so?' Brooke asked.

Lara looked furious, and Iris gently pulled her back.

'look!' Nila exclaimed angrily to Brooke. 'you know what? Get out.'

'what?' Brooke laughed, there was no way she was serious, where else could she go.

'I'm serious!' Nila exclaimed. 'we can't have someone like you in here with us, get out!'

Brooke stared at her.

'go!' Charlotte yelled. 'pack your stuff, and go!'

Brooke paused, finally unsure of what was happening. 'but...where will I go?' she asked.

'do you seriously think we care?' Lara said coldly.

Brooke didn't have an answer.

No. That wasn't true. She did have an answer, it just wasn't one she liked.

No.

.. ..

'so, you really wouldn't have kissed her?' Jason asked Liz and Kara, later that day.

'Kara and I, we're not lesbians,' Liz snapped. 'we are two straight girls who have a party trick. Okay?'

'I hear it's more than a party trick,' Sawyer muttered.

'you shut up,' Liz snapped. 'it's a party trick.'

'so you would only ever kiss each other, no other girls?' Sin asked.

'of course,' Liz rolled her eyes, God, these guys were annoying.

'yeah, but-' Sawyer began.

'look!' Kara snapped. 'will you leave us alone if we admit we would kiss someone else?' she rolled her eyes.

'admit it?' Jason asked. 'you'd have to prove it.'

Kara sighed and turned, seeing that Chrissy was still standing there, watching the conversation unfold. She sighed, hoping she wouldn't freak out the girl too much.

And so Kara leaned forward, taking Chrissy's head in her hands, and kissing her deeply, forcibly, passionately.

And to her total surprise, Chrissy kissed her back just as fiercely.

Liz watched them in surprise while the guys basically perved on them.

After a considerable amount of time, Kara and Chrissy broke apart, staring at each other.

'well, that was hot ladies,' Jason said distractedly, normally he would be paying a LOT of attention to this, but there was Nadine, wearing this short dress, and, well, she was leaning over fixing her shoe up, and this gave Jason a nice view indeed.

Liz was staring at Kara in shock, but she grabbed her arm anyway, linking their arms together. 'let's go, Kaz, you've proved our point,' she said, sounding quite irritated indeed.

The two began walking off, and Chrissy slowly followed.

'that was hot,' Sin said.

.. ..

Later that night, Kiya entered the bowling centre, with Seth, Lara, Chloe and Juliet right behind her.

'okay, so I don't get it,' Juliet began. 'you invite four people with you, but you say we can't tell anyone who we're meeting up with?'

'that's right,' Kiya smiled, as she saw Cooper, with another guy and three more girls sitting with him. He looked up and smiled at her, standing up and walking over.

'nice to see you could make it,' he smiled at her, and she gave him a hug.

'Cooper, this is Lara, Chloe, Juliet and Seth,' she introduced her other friends to him. 'and guys, this is Cooper.'

Lara tilted her head to the side. 'aren't you on the Ajira soccer team?' she wondered.

'I am,' he smiled, evidently seeing nothing wrong with this.

Seth, Lara, Chloe and Juliet turned and stared at Kiya.

'what?' she asked. 'we can't be friends when we're not playing each other?' she asked irritably.

'Kiya, sweetie,' Juliet began, half-patronizingly. 'you know Ajira and Dharma have been rivals for decades, right? We can't be friends with them.'

'sure we can,' she shrugged, following Cooper back over to his friends.

'guys,' Cooper said to Kiya and the rest of them. 'this is Arthur, Lily, Jade and Valerie.'

'they call you the speed demon, right?' the girl called Jade asked.

'yeah,' Kiya said.

'cool. Cooper and the jackasses of the Ajira soccer team won't let me on it, despite the fact there's no rules against it,' the girl said irritably.

'Jade,' Cooper said patiently. 'I have no say in it. It's James's decision.'

'well it sucks,' she said irritably.

'if it makes you feel any better, I think I only got on the team because my sisters dating the captain, and he didn't want to piss her off so he let me try out,' Kiya shrugged.

'oh, so you didn't get in because of talent?' she asked snarky.

Kiya raised an eyebrow. 'want to remind me who won the match for my team last weekend?' she asked coolly.

'touché,' she smirked.

'let's play nicely, okay?' Cooper smiled.

'sounds good to me,' Valerie smiled, giving Kiya a hug. 'hi, I'm Valerie, or Val. You're like, really pretty.'

Kiya smiled. 'so are you!'

Slowly, Seth, Lara and Juliet began talking to the rest of them, and Kiya and Cooper smiled at each other, glad they're friends were getting along.

.. ..

'can I ask you something?' Lila asked Maddyson as they lounged on her bed, eating out of a tub of ice cream.

'only if I can in return,' Maddyson said seriously, turning to her, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

'deal,' Lila sat up, looking seriously at her. 'are you in love with Sawyer?'

Maddyson sighed. 'Is it that obvious?' she asked in defeat, she could not be bothered lying about it anymore.

Lila smirked. 'You could always blare a trumpet and carry a banner so everybody's absolutely sure,' she said sarcastically.

Maddyson let out a laugh.

'so, your question,' Lila smiled.

Maddyson stopped smiling.

'you're here for a reason this time. So did they give you a definite time frame, your doctors?' Maddyson asked softly.

'they don't think I'll make it to my nineteenth birthday,' she said honestly, straight away. 'don't tell Leo, okay?'

Maddyson stared at her, and instead of saying anything, she wrapped her arms around her.

'I won't,' she whispered finally. 'I love you, Lila.'

'I love you too, Maddy,' she whispered back.

.. ..

It was much later when they were entering their own school again, that Val put her arm around Cooper in a friendly gesture.

'so. Kiya,' she began. 'she's really nice. And pretty. And into soccer, surfing, basketball, and most importantly: you,' she smiled at him.

'Kiya's a friend,' Cooper sighed. 'just a friend. Nothing more.'

'uh huh,' Val said. 'for now.'

'Val,' he sighed.

'seriously, you should go for her,' Val told him before she walked away.

Cooper stared after her.

.. ..

'thanks for coming out tonight,' Kiya said to them all, looking at Seth. 'especially you. I know you don't like the Ajira team, because it's fraternizing with the enemy or something. So thanks for giving them a go,' she gave him a quick hug before saying goodbye to them all and entering her dorm.

'so. Kiya,' Chloe began. 'I think she likes you!'

'are you blind?' Lara scoffed. 'she obviously likes Cooper!'

'Lara, please,' Juliet said. 'Kiya wouldn't have invited Seth if she didn't like him in some way!'

'guys,' Seth sighed. 'Kiya and I are just friends. Nothing more.'

'uh huh,' the three said in unison.

Seth rolled his eyes and walked away.

'ask her to the Halloween Dance!' Juliet yelled out after him.

Seth ignored her.

.. ..

'hey, not sure when you're going to get this, but I'm crashing in your dorm for awhile, okay?' Brooke said into the phone, currently talking to Mallory's voicemail. Mallory was the only person she knew who was currently not at school, which meant she currently had an empty bed. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, Mallory was her friend, or something. 'I got kicked out of mine, so yeah...'

She heard the phone being picked up.

'why did you get kicked out?' Mallory demanded.

'for stealing their crap and selling it,' she admitted.

Mallory laughed, somewhat cruelly. 'well, don't expect that I'll let you mooch off me for long. You can stay there for awhile and get back on their good side, okay?' she said. 'and I'm not giving you any money, as I'm actually homeless, I got kicked out of home too over summer and I don't have much either. So steal my stuff, I kill you.'

There was a beep as Mallory hung up on her.

Brooke smiled grimly as she looked at the calendar in her phone.

Eight days.

That's how long she had to pay back Javier.

And God, she hoped she could find the money for it.

.. ..

Bo was flirting with Shannon again.

Bo was attempting to get back together with Nadine, and they were back together, at least they almost were, and there he was, flirting with Shannon _fucking_ Rutherford, _again_.

What was it about that chick? Why did he always go for her when he was with Nadine?

God, it pissed her off.

And so she had begun drinking.

And Nadine being an incredible lightweight, she was drunk in no time.

And in no time, she was entering a certain dorm room, just as a certain guy was about to leave.

'you the only one in here?' she asked, her voices slurred.

'uh, yeah, I am,' he actually looked sufficiently confused by her presence here. 'Nadine, are you dr-'

'good,' Nadine said in answer to his first statement, pushing him back into his bedroom and closing and locking the door behind them, pulling off her shirt, as she made her way towards him.

'thought you said I couldn't handle you?' he asked her, smirking wickedly.

'maybe I was wrong,' she said simply, kissing him deeply as she began to pull off his shirt and he unhooked her bra as they fell onto the bed.

.. ..

The next morning, Zooey took a seat next to Radovan in English.

'okay, so,' she began. 'if you want to get back at her, you could totally go out with me,' she said seriously.

Radovan let out a short, bitter laugh. 'no.'

'oh, come on, I know you'd want to let her pay-' she began, but was cut off when the door slammed shut, and everyone turned at the loud noise. And then they started gaping.

'well, well, well,' the grin on Sawyer's face grew huge. 'look at what we've got here.'

The girl at the door raised an eyebrow at Sawyer, the scowl never leaving her face.

'what the _Hell_ are you all staring at?' she demanded.

Slowly, most everyone turned back around to the front, as she sat down in the only remaining seat, the seat in front of Radovan. She could feel the burn of a familiar gaze on her back.

She turned around, and all eyes returned to them, wanting to see what was going down. She leant across the desk so she was looking right at the boy.

'you keep staring at me, Radovan,' she said softly. 'I'll end' your life. You clear?'

'crystal,' he said bitterly.

She turned back around, and heard Bojan speak.

'the Bitch is Back,' he grinned.

A smirk appeared on Mallory's face.

.. ..

**Again, so sorry for the wait, I'm back at school now and it's really hard and homework filled. **

**So...everyone is actually quite shocked by the Mallory/Radovan breakup, and now she's back...and Zooey is REALLY trying to get Rad to go for her. Kiya's working on maintaining friendships with her so called "enemies". Maddyson still loves Sawyer, and Lila still has her cancer sapping away at her life. Brooke FINALLY got caught, and Nadine and Jason are playing with so much fire here...oh, and Cerise cracked! And Kara and Chrissy kissed!**

**Title was a reference to the Kara/Chrissy kiss, the Jason/Nadine stuff, the Bo/Shannon, the Cerise stripping thing, and anything else like that :)**

**As I've told some of you, if you have ANY ideas at all, don't be shy, tell me and I might include them!**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry because the wait for the next one might be awhile...anyway. reviews?**


	63. Excite Me

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 60: Excite Me**

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me – __**S&M by Rihanna**_

.. ..

Her hands roamed all over the other person body, Chrissy could feel that the other persons lips were at her shoulder, biting her, but there was no pain, there was just pleasure, it just felt really good. She felt kisses being trailed down her, could feel the tongue teasing her, licking her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as the kisses continued down her stomach and stopped suddenly.

'don't stop!' Chrissy panted. 'please, don't stop! Kara!' Chrissy called out the name in delight when she felt the tongue enter her, she could feel Kara's tongue ring. She gripped onto something, she had no idea what it was, she was concentrating far too much on what Kara was doing.

There was a sound, a long beeping sound and it was so annoying, she had no idea what it was.

'Chrissy...Chrissy...'

Chrissy moaned in delight.

'Chrissy...are you having a sex dream?'

It was at that moment that Chrissy woke up, when Liz hit her.

'w-what?' Chrissy asked, turning red when she realized what she had just dreamed about.

'sex dream, eh?' Liz smirked widely.

If it was possible, Chrissy went even redder when she realized Kara was standing there with Liz, in a short and tight – was that leather? – dress and knee high boots. And was she holding something that looked like a whip?

Chrissy regulated her breathing and looked at Kara, raising an eyebrow, trying not to let her eyes roam, God, Kara looked HOT!

'what are you wearing?' Chrissy asked her.

'it's my Halloween costume,' Kara smirked. 'I'm a dominatrix, babe. What do you think? Hot enough that everyone would want to have sex with me?' Kara wondered.

Chrissy nodded, almost in awe. 'yeah...' she confirmed.

Kara looked quite surprised by this.

'I'm going to have a shower,' Chrissy announced, walking past them.

'make sure it's a cold one!' Liz called after her.

.. ..

Mallory walked out of her dorm room and began walking down the hallway.

'hey.'

Mallory stopped and turned around and sighed as she looked at Radovan, who was standing by the door, looking as if he had been standing there for awhile. He held out a coffee to her and she raised an eyebrow.

'just drink it,' he shrugged.

She sighed and took it from him, taking a sip. Hazelnut cappuccino. He still knew what she drank, even though she hadn't been drinking coffee since before she found out she was pregnant.

She began walking off and he followed her.

'you changed your hair,' he stated, for she had indeed cut her long hair down even shorter than her shoulders and had straightened it.

'I have,' she said simply.

'I liked it longer,' he told her.

'I know,' she said coldly.

Radovan sighed, knowing that she was going to be hard to talk to, now that she had turned back to how she used to be.

He gave her a sideways glance.

'what?' she sighed.

'why'd you break up with me, Mallory?' he asked bluntly.

She blinked.

'since when have you started using my full first name to talk to me?' she asked.

'answer the question,' he sighed.

'I don't love you anymore,' she said simply. 'it seems wrong to stay in a loveless relationship, right?' she said coolly.

'Mal,' he sighed. 'I know that's not the reason so-'

She scoffed. 'than you're even more delusional than I thought you were.'

'you know, I love you, always.'

'you must be crazy,' she sneered.

'maybe. But you make insanity worth it,' he shrugged.

'what do you want?' she snapped.

'why did you break up with me?' he asked again.

She ignored him and kept walking.

'Mallory!' he exclaimed, almost angry, as he grabbed her arm.

She turned around and angrily faced him.

'okay, fine, you want to know? You really want to know?' she demanded and he nodded as she wrenched herself out of his grip. 'YOU are the only person that I would change who I was for. Ever. And I tried. I really did try. But being the nice girl, with no one wondering why you were dating me, it just wasn't me,' she told him, eyes glowing in anger.

'I never asked you to change,' he protested. 'You're perfect to me to me just the way you are,' he told her.

Mallory sighed as they approached the classroom that Mallory was going to.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 'see, that's the thing. You didn't want me to change. But Radovan, you deserve a nice person. You deserve a person who is not a bitch. You deserve someone who didn't punch you the first few times you kissed her. You deserve someone who doesn't abuse you. You deserve someone who is not me.'

'well, you deserve someone who loves you,' he told her matter-of-factly.

'damn it, Radovan! Stop being so stubborn!' she hissed, so none of the people inside the classroom could hear them.

'_I'm _being stubborn?' Radovan furiously hissed back. 'you are the most stubborn person I know!'

'that may be true, but we're done talking about this,' she snapped, walking into the room fully, pretending not to notice as everyone scrambled around, trying to make it look like they hadn't been attempting to listen in.

'wait, you broke up with me because-' Radovan began.

Mallory angrily turned to face him; she didn't want him to say that she was weak, or something to that effect.

'Yeah, I blew your world apart in order to piece mine back together...fucking DEAL WITH IT!' she yelled at him angrily.

Radovan blinked at her and tilted his head to the side.

'okay, then,' he said, before he left her in peace.

He didn't know what the Hell was up with Mallory, but he was determined to find out.

.. ..

'so,' Kiya began, as she held onto one side of the surfboard and treaded water with her feet, looking at Cooper on the other side of the surfboard, doing the same as her. 'Val and you...?'

Cooper laughed and shook his head. 'she's my best friend and I love her like that, but no,' he told her.

Kiya found herself smiling.

'you and Seth...?' Cooper returned.

Kiya shook her head. 'no, not together. He's cute and sweet, but no.'

Cooper found himself smiling.

.. ..

Nadine bit her lip as she noticed that Bo was walking towards her. Damn it, they were going to go out the night before, but he had been flirting with Shannon, and she had...okay, she had been sleeping with Jason...several times, actually...but that wasn't the point! She was meant to go out with him the night before, and she had blown him off!

Damn it, what was her cover?

'hey,' Bo smiled at her, leaning down and kissing her softly, it was nothing like the kisses she had shared with Jason, nothing like them at all.

'hey,' she smiled back, trying not to let it waver as she saw Jason over Bo's shoulder, looking at them, raising an eyebrow at her, wondering about Bo kissing her.

'so...I thought we were going to movies last night,' Bo said to her.

Nadine shifted uncomfortably. 'yeah, sorry about that,' she said, racking her brain for any idea of what she could say as an excuse. 'I was with Jazz,' she began, knowing Jazz would lie for her. 'we were watching a movie, and then we fell asleep halfway. Sorry,' she said.

Bo smiled at her. 'it's cool. We could go tonight?' he suggested.

'tonight's the Halloween Dance,' she reminded him.

'so?' he asked.

'so...I want to go,' she told him.

'tomorrow night?' he asked.

'maybe...' she trailed off, seeing Jason starting to walk away. 'I got to go, find Jazz,' she told him hurriedly. 'see you.'

And then she rushed off, after Jason, pulling him into an empty classroom.

'they get a taste, and just keep coming back for me, I knew you'd be the same,' he said to her, a sly grin on his face.

'Jason,' Nadine said, placing a hand to his chest. 'last night was good, great even. But...I'm with Bo. That can't happen again. And you can't tell anyone,' she added, knowing Jason was just the guy to do that.

Jason smirked. 'you'll be back, I know you will,' he told her.

Nadine rolled her eyes and left, but not before he grabbed her arm and turned her around, kissing her deeply.

.. ..

For some reason no one was that surprised when they entered Lea's dorm room to see that while Harmony was sleeping, Lea was on the phone, to a lawyer. What _was _surprising was that Matt was next to her, writing stuff down quickly, almost as if telling her what to say.

'okay, okay, thank you,' Lea said brightly into the phone. 'thank you so much, I'll see you soon.'

She closed the phone and looked at the others, smiling widely.

'what?' they all asked in unison.

'I have a lawyer,' she told them.

Claire beat Roma to hugging Lea tightly. 'that's so great,' Claire said into her ear, holding her tightly for a few moments.

'uhhh...please tell me you two are lesb-' Jason began.

'no!' Lea exclaimed irritably.

'definitely not,' Claire added.

Claire and Lea looked at each other and nodded in unison.

'but we do have something we want to tell you all,' Claire said.

They all looked at the two expectantly and Claire and Lea stared back at them all: Darren, Matt, Raz, Roma, Ella and Jason.

'Claire and I found out something a few weeks ago,' Lea began. 'it's quite amazing, actually...'

'Lea and I...we found out that we have the same dad,' Claire said. 'we're half-sisters.'

They all just stared at the two smiling girls.

'WHAT?' they all exclaimed loudly, waking Harmony up.

'Darren, can you...?' Lea sighed across the room to where Darren was standing next to the crib.

He nodded and picked up Harmony, calming her down as the others asked questions.

By the time all the questions were answered, Darren and Matt were standing either side of Jason.

'so...' Jason began, looking between his two friends. 'if you have one,' he looked at Darren. 'what's the other one like?'

He was actually quite prepared for the simultaneous punches to each arm.

.. ..

Nadine entered the common room, seeing three people in there: Mallory, Jazz and Nick. Jazz with Nick on the couch, in what looked like a heated argument, while Mallory watched them in a vague amusement.

'okay, her best movie was Dear John,' Jazz was saying to him.

'no way! She was horrible in that, she was the one who ruined that relationship!' Nick exclaimed. 'I mean...seriously. She should have waited for him!'

'hello, Channing Tatum, anyone? Her best movie is Dear John because they have chemistry,' Jazz exclaimed. 'what do you think her best movie is then?'

'Mean Girls, of course,' Nick said.

'Mean Girls,' Jazz scoffed. 'that was like, her first movie.'

'so? She was really good in it!' he exclaimed.

'Mamma Mia, anyone?' Nadine interrupted; she had finally grasped what they were talking about, and decided to join in.

Nick turned to her and gasped. 'you like Amanda Seyfried too?' he asked in what Nadine took to be a stage whisper, but it didn't look like he meant it to be.

'uh, no,' she gave the fake whisper back to him. 'Jazz, I need to talk to you. I need you to, if Bo asks, say I was watching a movie with you last night. Like, the Titanic or something?'

'you guys watched Titanic without me?' Nick asked.

'are you gay?' Mallory asked.

'no,' Nick said. 'I just like chick flicks, they're awesome.'

'why?' Jazz asked Nadine.

Nadine bit her lip, so Jazz sighed and stood up.

'my dorm?' she said.

'sure,' Nadine smiled after her as she went.

Nick turned to Mallory now. 'your favourite Amanda Seyfried movie?' he asked her.

'who the fuck is Amanda Seyfried?' Mallory demanded.

Nick gasped dramatically and launched into a huge explanation that made Mallory wish she had never asked the question.

.. ..

'so,' Kara sat down next to Chrissy. 'who'd you have a sex dream about?'

Chrissy choked on the Coke she was drinking and spat out half of it.

'charming,' Kara said dryly.

'what did you just say?' Chrissy demanded.

'simple question,' Kara said. 'who'd you have a sex dream about?'

Chrissy didn't answer, just smiled slightly.

.. ..

'okay, so, what?' Jazz asked as they entered the empty dorm room. 'why do I need to cover for you?'

'because... I... you know, I'm going out with Bo, right?' Nadine said.

Jazz looked surprised, but nodded anyway.

'well...I...I...' Nadine found it was hard to say.

'what's wrong?' Jazz sighed.

'I had sex with someone who is _not _my boyfriend, last night,' Nadine sighed, falling back onto Jazz's bed dramatically.

Jazz stared at her.

'was it good?' Jazz asked her.

'just that?' Nadine sat up. 'really? No "who with"? no "what were you thinking"? just "was it good"?'

'well, I want to know!' Jazz exclaimed.

'yeah, it was good,' Nadine smiled. 'fantastic, actually.'

'who with?' Jazz asked.

'Jason,' Nadine sighed.

Jazz smirked, she had a feeling something had been going on between them. 'so...is it going to happen again?'

'NO!' Nadine yelled. 'I can't cheat again...I'm...not a cheater,' she said. 'especially not with Jason.'

'okay,' Jazz shrugged. 'I won't tell anyone,' she told her.

'I didn't think you would,' Nadine smiled at her.

.. ..

Mallory flicked the lighter for about the tenth time in a row, getting increasingly annoyed as it wouldn't work.

'maybe that's a hint,' Gez said dryly. 'that you shouldn't smoke your fifth cigarette since we've been standing here.'

'someone give me a lighter,' Mallory snapped.

Brooke ignored her and continued to dial the phone number of Javier as she walked away. Gez and Liz didn't have a lighter, as they didn't smoke, and Kara was nowhere to be seen.

'you guys are the best, thanks,' Mallory said sarcastically.

.. ..

'have you seen her?' Pip asked. 'I never knew she was so smoking, what, with the whole pregnancy and all,' he added, looking across to where Mallory was attempting to light a cigarette. In her time away, as well as cutting her hair and changing her style, she had lost her baby weight and had toned up again, to retake her place amongst the hottest of Dharma Academy – arguably _the_ hottest.

'oh yeah, Mallory's always been hot,' Bo agreed with him, trying to figure out what exactly Radovan was thinking. 'but also the most unattainable.'

'you got her,' Pip looked at Radovan, who was actually staring at Mallory, who was now walking with Gez over to them.

'we need a lighter,' Gez announced to the few guys.

They all looked at each other, none of them actually smoked, well, at least not regularly. Finally, Radovan remembered something and dug into his pocket, taking out a lighter and flicking it, holding it to her cigarette.

Mallory being Mallory, would definitely not thank him, so instead she just nodded her thanks as she blew cigarette smoke into his face and he passed her the lighter.

'it's yours anyway,' he shrugged. 'you left it in my dorm.'

Mallory nodded slowly and put it in her pocket.

'so, Mallory,' Pip winked. 'I heard you're single...' he said suggestively.

'yeah, I am,' she snapped. 'and you're gonna have to be amazing to change that,' her eyes skimmed over Radovan, only for a second – but it was a second they all caught. Radovan smiled and she turned quickly, trying to get away, but he grabbed her arm.

'can we talk?' he asked her.

'no,' she said, no ice or malice in her voice. 'there's nothing left to be said.'

'yes, there is,' he persisted.

'I've said all I've needed to.'

'well, I haven't. I never had a say in this breakup,' he told her.

'we've had this conversation!' she snapped.

'no, _you've _had this conversation!' he snapped straight back.

'I do not love you,' she repeated, quite surprised at how increasingly angry he was getting. Well, not surprised, given the circumstances, but given that it was Radovan, the sweetest guy she had ever met, it was a surprise.

'well, that's just bull,' Bo scoffed.

'Bo, shut it,' Mallory snapped. 'you don't know me. And neither does he,' she nodded her head to Radovan.

'now, _that's_ also bull,' Radovan said.

'do not push me,' Mallory threatened him.

'I think you want me to,' Radovan narrowed his eyes back at her.

'oh yeah?' she scoffed. 'you won't be thinking that in a minute.'

Nadine and Jazz had just walked back outside and they watched the confrontation.

'damn, this is so hot,' Jazz said.

Nadine nodded.

They didn't know what had been said, they had tuned out for a second to proclaim how hot it was, but whatever it was that Radovan said, it was enough for Mallory to lash out and punch him in the face.

And to their total surprise, instead of arguing with her again, Radovan leaned down and kissed Mallory softly.

Mallory kissed him back for a few moments, but then she broke away and made sure her expression was cold.

'consider that your last kiss, okay?' she said coolly before she walked away.

Radovan could do nothing but stare after her.

.. ..

Maddyson had really left this to the last minute.

It was about two hours until the Halloween Dance, and she was currently flipping through the costumes in the local costume store, with Lila by her side.

'angel?' Lila pulled out the costume. 'devil? Naughty Nurse? Wonder woman? Cat Woman?'

Maddyson let out a laugh and opened her mouth to respond.

'you could always go as a prostitute!' a snarky voice said from behind. Maddyson and Lila turned around, and they saw Catalina Sanz and Annelise Monroe, the co-captain of the Ajira Sharks, and the bitter almost-sidekick of her.

'ooh, is that what you're going as?' Maddyson asked in a sickly sweet voice. 'already got the costume, huh?' she gave Catalina the exact same amount of snark she had used.

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to snap back, but then she decided that Lila was an easier target.

'so, Lila,' she said. 'screwing Leo again, are you?'

Lila narrowed her eyes.

'I mean, we all knew that while he was dating other people a couple years back he was fucking you,' Annelise added.

Lila's eyes turned into miniscule slits; that was so not true.

'guess he's got someone else on the side now,' Catalina added. 'I mean...who'd want to screw a sick chick?'

'yeah, it so wouldn't be a turn on to sleep with a dying person, must be pity sex,' Annelise mused.

Maddyson had been making sure Lila hadn't done anything drastic, but at this the two launched themselves at the other girls.

Intent on causing them pain.

.. ..

It was later that night when Leo, Sawyer, Boone and Sin were talking that Maddyson and Lila walked over to them, wearing an angel and devil costume respectively.

'what happened to you two?' Boone asked, he could see that the two looked like they had been in a fight of some kind.

'fucking Catalina Sanz and Annelise Monroe,' Lila growled. 'got into a little...cat fight with them,' she admitted.

Leo rolled his eyes and put his arm around Lila's waist.

'why?' Sawyer wondered.

'bitches outright said that Leo was a) cheating on Lila,' Maddyson began, and Leo looked surprised at this. 'b) only with her because he felt sorry for her, and c) that...' she trailed off before looking at Lila. 'what was c?'

Lila shrugged. 'I'd already punched the fake little Mexican chick,' Lila growled. 'I didn't hear their last point.'

'me neither,' Maddyson shrugged.

Leo kissed the top of Lila's head. 'none of that's true,' he told her.

'I know,' she smiled.

At that moment, Cerise came up to them, obviously already drunk.

'hey, Leo...' she trailed off, blinking, trying to see only one Leo instead of two. 'want to dance?'

'OKAY!' Lila had obviously finally had enough of Cerise. 'Cerise, is it?' she asked harshly and the girl nodded. 'you and me, we're gonna have a little chat, let's go,' she said, pulling her out of the gym.

'this should be good,' Sawyer muttered.

No one was sure exactly what was said out in the hallway, not now, not ever, but one thing was for sure, when the two came back:

Cerise was pale and Lila looked satisfied.

And Cerise backed off Leo.

.. ..

Nadine watched as Jason stared at her intently, and she wandered over there. He was clearly staring at her breasts, but she found she didn't really care.

'and what are you supposed to be?' he asked her, looking her up and down, her short black leather corset type dress, with assorted chains over it, with stiletto heels and her black wings.

'me?' she asked softly. 'I'm a fallen angel.'

'nice,' Jason drawled, his hand going to her waist. 'you want to dance, Nadine?'

She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to resist him, and so what the hell, right? She was young, she was hot, and Jason was as addictive as they got. Maybe that's why she said it.

'I want to do so much more than dance with you,' Jason,' she whispered seductively before she walked out of the gym, hoping he was following her.

And he was.

They were barely out of earshot of the dance when Nadine pulled him into a room and she sat on the desk at the front. 'if we do this, if we keep doing this...no one can know,' she said. 'okay?'

'okay,' he agreed, moving towards her and kissing her deeply when he got to her. Nadine wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back as she worked to undo his pants. As she was doing this, she could feel that he had begun taking her panties off.

There was something about Jason...she didn't know what it was, but it made her feel alive.

.. ..

'this sucks,' Gez announced.

'not as bad as last year's Halloween Dance,' Mallory told her.

'why?' Brooke asked. 'what happened?'

Jess and Charlotte laughed.

'Erin and the girls like her thought it'd be funny to put I'm Not That Girl from Wicked over, because Jen wanted Sammy and Mallory wanted Radovan,' Charlotte laughed.

'and then Erin got two other people to dance with them,' Jess added.

'Jen and Mallory left before the song ended,' the two said in unison, ignoring the anger radiating off Mallory.

'wow, bitch move,' Liz said dryly.

'so,' Kara wasn't paying attention to Liz or Mallory, or any of the others, in fact, she was paying attention to Chrissy. 'sex dream? Who?'

Chrissy turned red again but didn't answer.

.. ..

Jazz and Nadine were arguing.

Jazz had accidentally dropped Nadine's car keys as she had been rummaging through her bag, and Jazz hadn't wanted to pick them up because of her short dress, and Nadine didn't want to for the same reason.

And so they were arguing about who should pick them up.

'I'm wearing a short dress!' Nadine hissed.

'so am I!' Jazz hissed back.

'they'll all be able to see up my dress if I pick it up!' she exclaimed.

'same with me!' Jazz exclaimed back.

'yeah, but you're wearing your panties, aren't you?' Nadine hissed finally, she hadn't wanted to say it, she didn't want Jazz to know again.

Jazz began laughing madly, and she finally bent down and picked up the keys, throwing them back into Nadine's bag.

'shut up,' Nadine muttered.

'this is golden!' Jazz exclaimed. 'what do you mean you're not wear-'

'I _mean_, I was caught in the moment and I couldn't find them and I had to hurry to get out before people realized who was with him!' she hissed.

'Bo or Jason?' she whispered.

'Jason,' Nadine said begrudgingly.

Jazz laughed some more.

And at that moment Nick walked over.

'so,' he said, quite seriously. 'I'm willing to forgive you both for not inviting me to watch Titanic with you. However, the condition of my forgiveness is that _next_ time, I'm allowed to come,' he told them.

'yeah,' Nadine said.

'sure,' Jazz said.

They both linked arms and walked away, talking in hushed whispers.

Nick stared after them.

'did they even hear me?' he asked no one in particular.

.. ..

Later that night people were walking back to their dorms, some drunk, some just a bit tipsy and some more of them completely sober. Some of them were alone; they were the ones who had watched the couples disappear slowly throughout the night.

After the whole Cerise thing, Leo and Lila had disappeared quite quickly, and so did Cerise and Luke. Maddyson and Sawyer had obviously sniped at each other for some time before Jess had decided that she wanted Sawyer and they left much to Maddyson's anger, who promptly whispered choice words in Sammy's ears and they had left together. Zooey had been hanging off Radovan all night, but once he had seen Mallory making out with Sin – in an obvious attempt to piss of Radovan, of course – he had left quite abruptly, much to Zooey's annoyance.

Jazz put up with Nadine and Jason have eye-sex from across the room before she finally distracted Bo long enough for the two to go somewhere private _again_, before she got walked back to her dorm by Nick, who rambled on about why the Notebook was a great movie before Jazz silenced him with a short sweet kiss.

Even the witches had slowly gone their separate ways, the last anyone saw of Gez, she was kissing Tyler, and Brooke had left with Charlie. Pip had taken Liz somewhere, and so that left Kara, who was walking back to her dorm, alone. Well, not alone, just not with a guy. She had Chrissy with her.

Kara was quite drunk as they entered the dorm, and she trailed her whip along Chrissy's face.

'so...' Kara trailed off, almost forgetting what she was going to say. 'se-'

'YOU!' Chrissy yelled out, knowing exactly what she'd be asking. 'you! The sex dream I had...it was about you,' she confessed.

Kara stared at her for a few moments before she leaned forward and kissed her softly, slowly, not at all aggressively like she usually was. And Chrissy found herself curling her arms around Kara's neck and kissing her back, deepening the kiss.

.. ..

'one, two, three, four!'

It was the next morning, and it was Shannon yelling out from the bleachers as she watched her cheerleaders do a routine.

'you are a dirty whore!' Maddyson yelled out, making her presence known. Shannon sighed and turned around to face her, giving her a dirty look. 'oh, that wasn't the line?' Maddyson asked in mock surprise. 'my bad.'

'what do you want?' Shannon demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

'just wanted to talk,' Maddyson shrugged, taking a seat next to her.

'we don't talk,' Shannon pointed out. 'we are petty and snipe at each other, but we don't talk, talk.'

'well, now we're talking business,' Maddyson said, leaning forward. Shannon looked intrigued and sat forward too. 'tell me 'bout the Ajira Sharks. And how we can crush them.'

.. ..

**I hope you liked it.**

**So, Chrissy had a sex dream about Kara... Mallory's being stubborn, Radovan's being persistent. Nadine can't stop her attraction to Jason...Nick loves chick flicks :) Lila and Maddyson REALLY hate Annelise and Catalina... Cooper and Kiya getting to know each other... and Shannon and Maddyson getting along, at least a bit...**

**Title reference to just the way everyone seemed to be hooking up and what not...**

**Oh, and I hate to shamelessly advertise myself, but...I'm doing World's Greatest Shave (yes, actually shaving it) and if anyone wants to sponsor me, follow this link please:**

**my(dot)leukaemiafoundation(dot)org(dot)au/personalPage(dot)aspx?registrationID=383562**

**only put periods in the place of the (dot). Thanks. It'd be greatly appreciated :)**

**Again, hope you liked it, you should tell me in a review :)**


	64. Five Minutes

**Hey, sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter, and this chapter is for my dear friend Linnea, or MyLuckyWhistle, because you are amazing and have helped me out this past week. Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 61: Five Minutes**

_You always wait  
Five Minutes for it to come  
Five minutes and its over, over  
You seem to think your life's just begun  
Five minutes and its over, over – __**Five Minutes by Rains.**_

.. ..

Five Minutes.

A lot can happen in five minutes, but at the same time, so little can happen in four minutes.

You can make a coffee in five minutes. You can post a facebook update. You can have a quick shower. You can brush your teeth. You can find out something you never wanted to know. You can take a pregnancy test. You can have a first kiss. You can have a last kiss. You can fall out with a friend. You can make up with a friend. You can break a heart. You can mend a heart. You can save someone from embarrassment.

A lot of these things happened the day after the Halloween Dance.

And many more things would happen in five minutes without knowing how much they could change someone's life.

You can be alive at 5:17p.m.

And five minutes later, you can be dead.

.. ..

**6:58a.m.**

Jazz quickly rushed down the hallway, getting to her destination just as Darren, Matt, Miles and Trey were walking out of their dorm.

'hold that door!' she yelled at them, and they turned, seeing a girl who looked almost crazy running at them. 'is Jason in there?' she panted.

'yeah, but he's got some chick in there with him,' Matt told her.

'who?' Jazz asked.

'don't know,' Darren shrugged. 'but whoever it is...he doesn't want us to know, usually he would have kicked them out by now, but he hasn't...'

'maybe the sex is great,' Trey shrugged.

'probably,' Matt shrugged as they walked off. 'speaking of great sex, Trey...you banged Raz yet? She's pretty good.'

Jazz ignored them as Trey went into an explanation of he was not going to sleep with Raz, he wanted to get to know her.

Instead, Jazz entered the room they had just left and walked over to the room she knew to be Jason's. She pressed her ear to the door, satisfied that they weren't having sex, and she walked in, to see that the two were actually talking.

Jazz was surprised at this, but she looked at Nadine.

'your boyfriend is trying to find you, he's been asking at different dorm rooms, and he's almost here. And you have an early morning rehearsal in about a minute,' Jazz informed her.

'fuck!' Nadine exclaimed, jumping up out of the bed and grabbing at her clothes, pulling them back on, silently cursing herself that these specific clothes were quite hard to put on in a hurry, they were designed for fashion, not to put on quickly. Jazz went and helped her tie up the back of it, but spoke to them both, trying not to look at a certain – ahem – part of Jason as he too got out of the bed.

'you two are playing with fire,' Jazz told them. 'if Bo finds out...' she trailed off. 'Hell, if _anyone_ finds out...'

'yeah, uh huh, we know, save the speech,' Jason rolled his eyes, Jazz had been making sure that they _really_ wanted to do this and potentially hurt all these people, and he was sick of it.

'God, you sound like my mother...' Nadine trailed off.

'well, I'm worried that you're going to do something stupid,' Jazz explained.

'God, now you sound like _my _mother...' Jason trailed off too.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door of the entire dorm, and they all knew it was going to be Bo. Nadine calmly picked up her bag and slipped her shoes back on as she walked to the door, she went to open it, but Jason turned her around and pushed her against the door, surprisingly gentle before he kissed her deeply and fiercely. Nadine kissed back before she broke away, and opened the door, and sure enough, Bo was there.

'hey,' Nadine smiled at him.

'hey,' he said uncertainly, which was fair enough, she was walking out of Jason's dorm room, only other people there being the guy in question and Jazz. 'what are you doing here?'

Nadine apparently ignored him and turned to Jason. 'have you got it?' she asked coldly. 'you stuff up this musical, there's going to be so much Hell to pay. We clear?'

'crystal,' he narrowed his eyes at her. 'although, everyone's been wondering, would you rather kiss me or hi-' he gestured to Bo, and Nadine cut him off.

'I think we all know the answer to that,' she said, her eyes twinkling at him. She walked out of the room properly and Bo took her hand, leaning down and kissing her softly. Jason's eyes narrowed as she kissed him back.

The two walked away, with Nadine looking over her shoulder at him, and Jazz let out a slow whistle.

'you two can sure act,' she commented. 'especially you. Getting her to think you feel something because of her, other than a hard-on...? nicely done,' she said.

Jason bit back a snarky remark and remained quiet as he stared after Nadine as she gave him a coy smile.

.. ..

**8:04a.m.**

'question,' Brooke began as she stood around with Mallory, Kara, Liz and Gez and some of them smoked. 'Kara, why does Chrissy keep looking over here, like she wants to jump your bone?' she asked sweetly.

Kara's face gained a little pink, but she scoffed.

'you're classy, Brooklyn, so classy,' Liz said sarcastically.

'oh, bite me, Elizabeth,' Brooke snapped back. 'it's a valid question.'

'she's not,' Kara rolled her eyes, although she knew that Chrissy was.

Brookes phone went off, and she picked it up, looking at the screen, her face paling slightly, but she ignored it anyway.

'and besides,' Gez began, and they all could tell by the snark dripping from her voice that Gez was ready to out-bitch Kara, or Liz or Brooke, or all of them at once. 'we all know that you're oh so classy, Liz,' she rolled her eyes.

Liz opened her mouth to snap back.

'oh, come on!' Mallory snapped. 'you're wearing a skirt so short that you may as well not be wearing it, you're wearing a top so revealing that I'm sure we've all seen more of you than we want to, and you've been here two months and slept your way through most of the school, probably getting pregnant or an STD on the way.'

Mallory threw her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, walking off.

The rest stared after her, for some reason surprised that Mallory had out-bitched them.

It was nothing new, after all.

.. ..

**8:42a.m.**

'okay, so,' Shannon began, looking at the cheerleaders, the group of cheerleaders who were a lot bigger than she was used to talking to, at this moment, there was both the school teams, the Warriors and the Dragons, and at the front of them, Shannon and Maddyson stood, with Lila in between them, to keep the peace. 'as you know, the Ajira Sharks are complete bitches. And they insulted my friend Lila here-'

'_your _friend?' Maddyson scoffed. 'you don't have-'

'Mads, let her speak,' Lila sighed.

'thank you, Lila,' Shannon said when Maddyson backed down. 'so, Ajira is full of bitches who are bigger than Maddyson here-'

'Shannon, stick to what we talked about,' Lila sighed.

Shannon sighed too. 'okay, so what we're going to do is...we're going to beat them. We're going to go to the National Cheerleading competition, and we're going to beat them.'

'we'd only need to beat them at Regionals,' Lea said.

'not true,' Maddyson stepped forward now. 'the regions got changed slightly, we're now in two different regions.'

'but...' Claire trailed off in thought. 'only _one _of our teams can win Regionals.'

'not true,' Lila smiled. 'you can combine the team for Regionals, split it for Nationals.'

'really?' Roma raised an eyebrow.

'yep,' she said. 'so...make me proud guys, I feel honoured you're all doing this for what they said to me.'

'plus...they're bitches,' Shannon and Maddyson said in unison, before realizing they did and both giving each other dirty looks.

It was official; they were going to crush these Sharks.

.. ..

**9:17a.m.**

'shut up,' Mallory snapped to Nick as she flicked her lighter on and off and he talked about Jazz, and whether or not it meant anything, the kiss. 'if you really want to know what it meant, go ask her!'

'yeah, but, no, I can't do that!' he exclaimed.

'sure you can,' she said. 'walk over, sit next to her, make small talk, and then just simply say "hey, so, what'd that kiss mean?" simple as that, okay?'

'but...I can't!' he exclaimed.

Mallory sighed and looked across the room, where Nadine, Bo, Radovan, Jazz, Sin, Zooey and Charlie were talking. Mallory stood up and grabbed Nick's arm, her nails digging into his arm.

'Mal! No! Oww, Mal!' he exclaimed in pain as she pulled him over to them with her.

'ask her,' Mallory snapped at him and the group all stopped talking and turned to them. Nick made no move to speak. 'ask her,' Mallory said through gritted teeth, digging her nails in further.

'Mal, you're hurti-'

'ASK her,' she snapped again. 'I'm sick of you dissecting everything that happens to you to me and thinking I care!'

'Mal-' he began to protest.

'Nick wants to know what your kiss meant!' Mallory snapped at Jazz. 'go discuss it.'

Jazz looked quite surprised by this, but she took a protesting Nick away from the table. Mallory took out a cigarette and lit it, despite the protests of the others, saying they were inside and all.

'so Mallory...' Sin began slyly. 'last night was fun, huh?'

'maybe for you,' she said coolly. 'but you don't really do that much for me.'

Charlie let out a laugh at this, surprisingly so did Zooey, although it was known that despite her hatred for Mallory, she also despised Sin, so it did make sense.

Sin rolled his eyes and looked at Radovan. 'I can actually see why you stayed with her for so long. It's no wonder, when you take how she is in bed into account. The things she can do would make anyone stay with her for the sex, not the relationsh-' he was cut off when Radovan stood up and punched him in the face.

Everyone looked surprised by this but no one could respond, as it was then that Arzt walked in.

'you two, stop fighting,' he said to Sin and Radovan. 'you two, stop flirting,' he said to Nick and Jazz. 'you two, stop texting,' he said to Nadine and Jason from different parts of the room, and they put down their phones, the phones they had been using to sext each other. 'you two, stop smoking,' he said to Mallory and then Sawyer, who had followed her lead. 'and all of you, tell me WHO'S ARE THESE?' Arzt exploded, picking up something from behind his desk with his pen.

A pair of panties.

Some of the people in the room laughed and whispered amongst themselves, but several people knew what was going on, Nadine, Jason and Jazz.

Nadine's eyes widened and she looked at Jason, who just shrugged at her, although he did look quite amused.

Jazz looked at Nadine, knowing that she couldn't go forward, because then Bo would know she had cheated on him. So Jazz did what any friend would do if they knew their friend had cheated like this.

She walked up to Arzt and calmly took them from him, stuffing them in her pocket.

Everyone turned their head to Nick, questionably. But he looked as shocked as them.

Nadine mouthed a "thank you" to Jazz, vowing to make it up to her.

After all, her reputation had been ruined in five minutes flat.

.. ..

**10:34a.m.**

'so...why are you sitting in here while I have a shower?' Brooke asked through the shower curtain at Mallory, who was sitting the bench next to the sink, texting Jen. The two had decided not to go to their classes now; in fact, Brooke hadn't been to classes in days.

'because Radovan is probably trying to find me, and no one will suspect that I'd be in here while you have a shower,' she explained.

'right...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to have hot shower lesbian sex with me,' Brooke said sarcastically.

'Brooke. If I wanted to have hot shower lesbian sex with you, you'd know about it,' Mallory told her, rolling her eyes.

'yeah, you love Radovan still right?' Brooke asked.

There was a knock on the door. 'oi, Mallory, you in there?' it was Gez, and she sounded pissed off.

Mallory stood up and opened the door, pulling Gez, Kara and Liz in the bathroom.

'what's up?' Mallory asked them.

'dodging the question!' Brooke exclaimed in a singsong voice.

'I don't love him!' Mallory exclaimed back, also in a singsong voice too.

'talking about Radovan?' Liz asked. 'figures.'

'like you can talk,' Kara scoffed. 'you love Luke!'

'I do not! I just think Cerise is a bad choice for him!' Liz exclaimed.

'no one cares, guys,' Brooke said. 'but Mal... you totally love him. And he loves you. So don't make him wait, just because you know he will.'

Mallory chose to ignore these words which turned out to be quite wise. 'what's with you?' Mallory nodded at Gez, who looked angry.

'Tyler thinks because we hooked up, I care about him,' Gez explained.

'men,' Mallory muttered. 'they can be so loving and all that. So annoying. Don't they get the meaning of "one night stand"?'

'well, someone here could tell you about girls affections to,' Liz said, looking pointedly at Kara, who ignored her.

Brooke's phone went off and Mallory picked it up, looking at the caller I.D.

'it says Javier,' Mallory told her, going to accept it and take a message.

'don't accept!' Brooke yelled out, but it was too late, she had already done so.

'Brooklyn – what's her last name?' she asked the others.

'Hall,' Gez said.

'Hall! Brooklyn Hall's phone,' Mallory said, attempting to sound sweet.

'where is the little drama queen?' the man on the other end asked.

Mallory smirked at the nickname. 'she's busy. What do you want?'

'tell her I'll be by later. She should know why,' he said before he hung up.

Mallory put down the phone. 'Brooke, this Javier guy is coming by later and apparently you know why.'

'sounds like sex to me,' Liz said.

'it's not,' Brooke snapped. 'now, all of you get out of the fucking bathroom, I'm trying to take a shower for fucks sake!'

The rest of them all left, wondering what was up with Brooke.

Brooke sighed. She was several thousand dollars short.

.. ..

**11:45a.m.**

Nadine walked over and sat down next to Jazz.

Jazz looked up at Nadine with a bitter look on her face. 'Nick won't talk to me.'

'I'm sorry,' Nadine said sincerely. 'you didn't have to do that for me, but I am so thankful you did. I can talk to Nick for you, okay?'

Jazz dug into her bag and passed Nadine the panties she had taken. 'nah,' she leaned against the wall. 'it's done and dusted. If we were meant to be, we- OWW!'

Jazz jumped back as Nadine elbowed her, and hard. 'Jasmine Luck Rivers – coolest middle name ever, by the way,' Nadine added. 'get your ass in gear and go find Nick!'

Jazz got up. 'okay, fine, fine. Jesus Christ, Nadine...'

.. ..

**11:56p.m.**

'why are you following me?' Mallory asked as Nick followed her out of the school. 'I figured as the guy you are you wouldn't be skipping school.'

'I'm not skipping school, I don't have a class right now, and you do!' he exclaimed.

'_why_ are you following me?' she asked again, ignoring his protest about her skipping her class.

'because...I don't want to be in there because everyone keeps asking me about what happened with Jazz,' he told her.

'why don't you set the story straight?' she asked.

'...how?'

She sighed. 'look...you're a nice guy,' she told him. 'you could have anyone you choose. So why choose some slut-'

'she's not a slut!' he exclaimed.

'well, she didn't seem to remember that she was missing her panties, so-' Mallory began but was cut off by a yell.

'NICK!'

Nick turned around and was promptly almost knocked over as Jazz kissed him deeply.

'wha-' he began when they broke apart, but she cut him off again, with words this time.

'I'm a virgin,' she told him and both Mallory and Nick actually looked surprised by this. 'I'm serious. The stuff I say may make it seem like I'm an expert on sex, but I'm not.'

Nick's brow furrowed. 'but what about-'

'they were a friends,' Jazz told him. 'I was just saving her the embarrassment because that's not like her. They weren't mine.'

Mallory looked past Jazz at Nadine, curious if Nadine was this friend that Jazz was talking about, as it was definitely not like Nadine to do so, and she hadn't been seen several times the night before...but...Nadine was with Bo... only Bo...

And then it clicked.

Jason.

Nadine and Jason flirted endlessly, checked each other out endlessly, made any excuse to talk to each other, to touch each other, even just slightly...

Jason.

Nadine was sleeping with Jason.

.. ..

**1:16p.m.**

Liz almost laughed bitterly to herself, this was the kind of irony that would always piss her off, that the only test she'd ever pass was the one she didn't want to.

A pregnancy test.

A friggin' pregnancy test.

And she had only took it to prove a point to Mallory, to prove that she wasn't pregnant despite what Mallory said, despite the fact she had slept with most of the guys at this school in two months.

She was going to prove Mallory wrong.

Instead, Destiny decided now was time to bitch slap Liz in the face.

Liz sighed and threw the pregnancy test into the bin, before walking out.

And so began the week that Elizabeth Morgan thought she'd be having a child at sixteen.

.. ..

**2:53p.m.**

When Mallory entered the dorm room again, she sighed, watching Brooke look through a bunch of photos, photos that Mallory had either taken or had taken of her.

'put them back,' Mallory snapped.

'this is your son, right? What's his name?' Brooke wondered.

'I don't know. His parents named him,' Mallory shrugged, the fact that her baby's name was Jeremy to her was a fact that she didn't want anyone to know, not anyone who hadn't been there when she had named him.

Brooke looked at her. 'my sister, Ariadne, had a baby she gave up. She named her baby, for herself...so... did you know your baby, for yourself?' she asked.

Mallory sighed. 'I did. But...it's not really any of your business, is it?'

'aren't we meant to be friends?' Brooke asked, only half-sarcastically.

'no,' Mallory snapped. 'we're not.'

Brooke raised an eyebrow and placed the photos back where they were, as her phone went off. She looked at it and ignored it as she walked out.

.. ..

**4:13p.m.**

Claire tried not to laugh as she had to keep slapping Matt's hands, to stop them from roaming as they lay on the couch together watching some movie.

'come on, not even just a litt-' he began to whisper in her ear.

'no,' she interrupted him, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 'not even "just a little bit",' she said.

Claire, while not letting Matt feel her up, turned around to face him, letting him kiss her deeply. She kissed him back and then the moment was ruined when the door of the dorm opened and Darren and Lea walked in, Harmony in Lea's arms.

'hate to interrupt this, really I do, want us to give you the room for some time or do you want me to continue?' Lea said to them.

'give us the room,' Matt said.

'continue,' Claire said at the exact same time.

Lea smirked. 'I want you to come to New York with me,' Lea told Claire.

'what?' Claire asked in surprise.

Lea sighed. 'I'm going to New York, with Harmony, to see Jason's father, who's a lawyer,' she said to him.

'is he good?' Claire wondered.

'yeah,' Darren said. 'he's gotten Jason off many times for...' he looked at Matt. 'for something we cannot disclose...'

'drug use?' Claire and Lea asked in unison.

'a lot more serious than that...' Darren muttered.

'assault?' they asked again.

'we're not allowed to say anything about it,' Matt shrugged.

'if it's serious, please, for the love of God, get him to back off Nadine,' Claire said. 'he stares at her like he wants her.'

Darren and Matt looked at each other before they walked out, intending to find Jason.

'what the Hell was that about?' Lea asked, but Claire only shrugged. 'okay, well, do you want to come?'

'yeah. I will,' Claire smiled at her.

.. ..

**4:46p.m.**

After searching for him for some time, Matt and Darren finally found Jason, sitting outside, having a smoke, and by the looks of it, with the several cigarette butts on the ground, it wasn't his first one since sitting down.

'so,' Matt began, taking a seat next to him and lighting up a cigarette. 'Nadine...'

'what about her?' Jason asked.

'you screwing around with her?' Matt asked bluntly.

'and if I am?'

Darren lit up his cigarette. 'Jason. Do you really want this to turn into another Liz Incident?' he asked, his eyes darkening slightly.

'or a Kara Incident?' Matt added, his eyes also darkening.

Jason ignored them.

Darren and Matt exchanged a look; they both knew what to say next, but neither wanted to. Finally, they opened their mouths at the same time.

'or an Annelise Inci-' they began in unison.

'shut up!' Jason snapped. 'we're not talking about that, ever again. This isn't going to be like that.'

And then he stood on his cigarette and walked away.

'wonder if we're gonna have to start asking not to repeat a "Nadine Incident" soon...' Darren muttered.

.. ..

**5:17p.m.**

Brooke's phone went off again, and she threw it against a wall, not caring as it smashed and fell to the ground.

'nice, let's bottle up all your anger, that's really the way to work,' Gez said sarcastically.

'oh bite me!' Brooke snapped, and she shook, she didn't realize how nervous she had been all day.

'going through withdrawal or something, hey?' Kara asked. 'can't pay for your drugs or something so off them again?'

'no!' Brooke exclaimed, annoyed at how close to the truth she was.

'oi, Brooke,' Liz walked up to them. 'some guy's trying to find you, apparently he's been trying to for hours and you're avoiding him. Having a little lovers tiff with him, eh?'

Brooke glared at her, hiding her panic. 'okay, I'm going to cut the shit now. It's probably Javier, and I owe him money, and I'm several thousand short,' she told them quickly. 'I need help. This guys dangerous. Please. I swear, I will pay you back, I just need it,' she said, almost going crazy over this.

Mallory, Gez, Liz and Kara stared at her.

'please!'

'fuck, Brooke, why didn't you tell us before?' Gez exclaimed.

'come on, we'll go to the bank and get you that money now,' Liz said.

'how much do you need?' Kara asked.

'about three thousand,' Brooke's voice shook as she spoke.

'let's get going,' Mallory said, putting a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder.

They all began walking towards the car park, but a voice behind them stopped them.

'Brooke.'

They all turned around to see a Hispanic man there, a man who looked pretty damn menacing, and Brooke stepped towards him.

'Javier,' her voice shook again.

'you got the money?' he demanded of her.

'no, well, at least not with me,' Brooke took a few steps closer. 'but I'm going to get it now. From the bank. I just need a few more days.'

'God, you're so full of shit,' the man snapped angrily and Brooke opened her mouth to respond.

But then there was a gun.

A gun, an actual gun, in the man's hand, and it was pointed at Brooke.

The others might have screamed. Only one of them might have screamed, or none of them, or all of them.

Either way, when the trigger was pulled and the bullet went through Brooklyn Hall's skull, there was a scream.

An ear-splitting scream that hung in the air, nothing else being heard.

Until Brooke fell to the ground, dead.

Five minutes.

That's all it takes for a life to end.

.. ..

**Yeah. So... Brooke's dead. Bet you didn't see that one coming :)**

**So, how'd you all like my countdown to it? Anyway, recap: Nadine's still playing with fire, and Jazz puts her neck out for her, while Mallory starts getting suspicious. Nick is still so adorable, and Mallory still acts like it pisses her off, while she is horrible to her so-called friends... the Warriors and Dragons come together to take down the Sharks (I know my talk about it was completely wrong, it's fiction, guys). Liz has a positive pregnancy test...**

**Okay, I'll stop with the recap now, we all know you're wondering "what the Hell, she just killed someone!" as you may have noticed, this raises the stakes...**

**Anyway, don't hate me, and review! **


	65. Barely Breathing

**Hey! So, I was really happy about the response to the last chapter, thank you all for the amazing reviews! Anyway, here's the next one, and as you might have been able to guess, it's very Wicked Witch-centric. So enjoy, and I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 62: Barely Breathing**

_There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why  
I say good-bye...  
'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air – __**Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik**_

.. ..

It was a dark and stormy night.

Okay, no. No, it wasn't a dark and stormy night, it was in fact a bright and cloudless day, but it felt nothing like it.

If you were to park in front of the hole that apparently was Dharma Academy, then nothing would seem amiss.

Except that it was too quiet to be Dharma Academy.

And except for the fact that the flag that always was flown out the front of the school, the same flag pole that many different people used for pranks, except for the fact that it was up only halfway, signifying the death of someone at this school.

It was a bright and cloudless day.

Except that the atmosphere in the different rooms of the school was tense, you could cut it in half with a knife.

If one were to walk into one of the English classes that currently did not have their teacher there, one would find the whole room hushed, only writing notes to each other as they all watched Liz and Kara up the front, talking softly amongst themselves, both of them wearing black, both of them having toned down their usual outlandish makeup, and both of them looking as if they were struggling not to cry.

If one were to walk into another of the English classes, that also didn't have their teacher there, one would find that it was also silent, and instead of everyone just watching Mallory, who was clad in black, some of them were actually also watching Radovan look at her.

'why are you _still_ staring at me?' she snapped through gritted teeth, her voice harsh, but not because she was angry, no, it sounded like she was biting back tears.

'are you okay?' he asked her.

'_why _does it matter to you if I'm okay or not?' she asked before she stood up and grabbed her bag, turning around and walking to the back of the room, to where Jason was. 'you. I need drugs.'

'what?' he asked, quite surprised by this, he had no idea Mallory did drugs.

'I need drugs,' she said. 'I can't be bothered finding one of the many drug dealers around town, and I know you got some joints on you. So, I'm giving you this money,' she passed over a bunch of notes. 'and you're giving me four joints,' she told him.

Jason shrugged, and took the money, passing over the four joints to her. Everyone looked surprised as Mallory muttered a "thanks" to him and she walked to the door, where Gez, Liz and Kara were waiting for her.

'I got the drugs,' she told them.

'I got the alcohol,' Gez said.

'I got the smokes,' Kara said.

'let's go,' Liz said.

The class watched them go.

'what just happened?' Sawyer asked.

.. ..

**Several hours beforehand, otherwise known as When No One Knew How To Cope...**

How the four of them could fit on the queen size bed was a mystery, especially since they were all spread out, but somehow, Gez, Mallory, Liz and Kara had managed to all fit on Gez's bed.

It was early in the morning, too early for anyone to usually be awake, except if they were stumbling home from a night of partying, but they were. Mallory had almost begged Gez to let her stay because all of Brooke's stuff was in Mallory's dorm, and then Liz and Kara had joined them too, they had been here for hours, all of them laying on the bed, all of them not sleeping more than a few minutes throughout the night.

Gez shook in her sleep, Mallory didn't sleep, Kara had tears slowly dripping from her closed eyes down her face and Liz had a hand placed on her stomach, her face looking anguished.

'I want to drive,' Liz said, she knew the others were awake. 'for miles and miles, and just...escape.'

'escaping doesn't work,' Mallory said. 'believe me, I've tried.'

'well, what can we do?' Kara asked.

'we can't do anything,' Gez said slowly. 'we can't leave, we can't hide out in here. We have to keep going.'

'sure we can leave,' Liz said.

'we can't,' Gez said. 'we're witnesses in a...'

'murder.'

Gez looked up slowly to see that Brooke was standing there at the door, Brooke, the dead girl, Brooke the one who had DIED several days beforehand.

Brooke, the one that no one else could see right now.

'murder investigation,' Brooke said softly. 'you can say it. I was murdered.'

'murder...' Gez trailed off, looking at the others. 'we witnessed a murder. Murder...'

'please stop saying it,' Kara snapped.

'but we did,' Gez said slowly.

'shut up,' Kara said.

'Kara...we did-'

'Gez, just shut up,' Mallory sighed. 'we know. Stop saying it.'

Gez finally shut her mouth and looked up at Brooke, who was smirking wickedly.

Gez shivered.

.. ..

Sometime later, Raz took a seat next Ally, Kara, Liz, Cerise and Jess, who were all on one of the couches in the common room.

'oh, is this a meeting of the sluts of the school?' Maddyson asked sarcastically.

'Maddyson!' Lila exclaimed softly.

'obviously not, you didn't get an invitation,' Shannon snapped at her from the doorway.

'oh, you want to go _there_, do you?' Maddyson snapped. 'sleeping with Bo while he was with Nadine, anyone?' she asked.

'guys!' Jess exclaimed. 'piss off!'

Maddyson, Lila and Shannon left, with Maddyson and Shannon arguing the entire time, and the others looked at each other.

'we're such sluts...aren't we?' Ally asked slowly.

'yeah...' they all trailed off in unison.

'this...this bet...it doesn't seem right,' Raz said. 'not now...not with Brooke...'

'I know,' Cerise agreed. 'I've been feeling sick about it.'

'me too,' Kara and Liz agreed in unison.

'bet's off then?' Jess said.

'bet's off,' they agreed.

.. ..

He watched across the library, as she flipped through the book, and he could tell she was sad, that she had been crying.

He sighed and began to walk over to her, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to make himself not care.

He took a seat next to her.

'what's wrong?' he asked softly.

'nothing,' she tried to snap at him. 'I'm fine.'

She turned away and a tear fell down her cheek.

'Mal...don't pretend things, all right?' he said softly. 'Please. Just tell me.'

'Why do you even care?' Mallory asked.

'Does it matter why I care? Isn't it just enough that I do?' he asked.

Mallory nodded slowly, and she turned towards him.

'Brooke,' she whispered. Radovan stared at her. Of course, he should've known that the witches weren't as cold hearted as they acted, he knew from firsthand experience, so the fact that Mallory, Gez, Liz and Kara acted strong about Brooke's death, it should have been a hint that they were all broken over it.

He put his arm around Mallory and she turned towards him, crying into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her.

'you're too good to me,' she whispered almost silently.

'maybe,' he agreed.

'doesn't it bother you?' she asked. 'that you're too good to me?'

He sighed. 'you...bother me,' he said.

'then why are you here?' she asked.

'no, no you don't bother me, the fact that...' he sighed. 'I remember when you thought I would think of you as a mistake...turns out I was yours. And still I regret nothing except for the fact I wasn't good enough. That's what bothers me.'

'okay,' she said.

'"okay"?' he raised an eyebrow. 'is that all-'

'Radovan,' she sighed. 'my...friend...just died. She was murdered. Can we not talk about us?' she asked.

Radovan nodded, placing a kiss on the top of Mallory's head, slowly unwrapping his arms from around her.

'Rad,' she put her hand on his arm. He looked at her, wiping away her tears. She sighed as he stared at her with so much love in his eyes. 'please...don't kiss me, not now.'

'when do you want me to?' he asked.

'I don't know...' she sighed. 'just, please, can you hold me?' she asked softly, feeling weak.

His grip tightened around her. 'of course,' he murmured.

'why are you here?' she sighed.

'because I am. I'll always be here, waiting for you to come back to me,' he said simply.

'what if I never come back?' she asked.

'then I'll still be here. Waiting for you.'

Mallory paused. 'you're an idiot.'

'so I've been told,' he said simply.

Mallory went silent and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears.

'remember what I said.'

Her eyes opened suddenly, confused by the voice that had spoken, it was Brooke, but no, Brooke was dead.

But there she was, right in front of Mallory.

'remember,' Brooke said to her. 'don't make him wait, just because you know he will.'

Mallory closed her eyes again, attempting to ignore Brooke as she repeated the words, many, many times.

.. ..

Nadine looked up as Nick sat down next to her as she attempted to study.

'Mal or Jazz?' she asked.

'I'm sorry?' he said.

'are you asking me something about Mal or Jazz?' she elaborated.

'Mal,' he said.

'give her space, she needs time to grieve, that will be twenty dollars,' Nadine said as she continued working.

'oh. Okay...' Nick began to stand up but then he looked at her again. 'umm...'

'ask Jazz out again, take her to a movie and then a walk on the beach, she likes that sort of thing,' she said without looking up. 'that will be another twenty.'

Nick stared at her, wondering how she did that before he slowly walked away.

.. ..

Matt and Claire stopped talking mid-conversation when Liz walked into the dorm room and dramatically laid down on the couch opposite them.

'Darren here?' she asked.

'no...' Matt said. 'he's with Lea.'

'oh. Okay,' Liz said, still laying on the couch.

'umm, Liz?' Claire said slowly. 'I'm...I'm sorry for your loss.'

'my loss?' Liz let out a hollow, bitter laugh. 'my loss? That would've meant that she was my friend or something. She wasn't. Brooke was just a girl that I talked to for awhile; she was a girl I was cruel with. She's just a girl. Was. She was just a girl,' Liz said, not knowing that she was actually downplaying how much she was hurting over this, it hadn't hit her properly yet, not with her pregnancy and all.

Matt let out a low whistle. 'cold...'

'piss off!' she snapped.

'he's right.'

Liz blinked, sure she was seeing things, there was no way that was actually Brooke sitting next to her. No way at all.

'bitchy thing to say, Lizzy,' she continued, no, it was her, but at the same time, it wasn't.

'you know...' Matt began to Liz, at her last comment. 'this is my dorm...'

'fine, then I'll go,' she said, getting up off the couch before turning back around and looking at Matt. 'actually, I need to talk to you, about something I can't talk to Kaz or Darren about. God, or Jason or Luke, they would get all...ugh. just...can we talk, the two of us?' she asked him.

Matt nodded at the same time Claire smiled and stood up, leaving the dorm room, leaving the two alone.

'so, what's up?' Matt asked.

Liz looked down at her hands, feeling tears forming, and she started sobbing a bit.

'hey, it's okay, Brooke-' Matt began, making his way over to her, but she stood up too, interrupting him.

'no! It's not about Brooke, Matt, it's not. It's about me. I'm...I'm pregnant,' she choked out.

Matt stared at her, as she cried and then he slowly wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry in the comfort of a friend.

.. ..

Darren knocked on the door to Kara's room, he had seen her keeping it together throughout the day, but he knew Kara, and he knew that she would be truly hurting over what had happened even if she pretended she wasn't.

'come in,' she said, and he knew she was either drunk, high or both. He walked in and saw her laying on the bed, a beer bottle next to her and a marijuana joint in her hand.

'you okay?' he asked her as he walked closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

'do I look okay?' she snapped.

'no. No, you don't,' he said to her.

She laughed bitterly. 'well, there's your damn answer.'

'well, aren't you just a bitter person.'

Kara blinked, she couldn't believe that Brooke was leaning against the wall, Brooke was dead, after all.

Darren raised an eyebrow. 'Kara...you don't have to pretend that you're fine.'

'I know. But everyone believes it, right?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'no. Not everyone.'

Kara smiled at him slightly. 'you know, you've always been able to see through me.'

He shrugged. 'guess I just see the right signs.'

'guess you do,' she said. 'guess that's why I love you.'

He didn't know why it happened. Maybe it was because of what happened to Brooke, or what was going on with Harmony, or because she needed him. Or because he needed her.

Either way, when Kara crushed her lips against his, he kissed her back just as eagerly.

Either way, when Kara started pulling off his shirt, he began to pull her clothes off too.

'I'll just leave...' Kara faintly heard Brooke say.

.. ..

Later that day, the four remaining Witches of the school all met up in Gez's room.

'I slept with someone who's in a relationship,' Kara announced.

'I let my ex-boyfriend hold me as a cried,' Mallory said.

'I was an insensitive bitch to you guys,' Gez said.

'I cried in the arms of my best friends brother,' Liz said. Kara looked at her questionably but didn't press it.

'we're not okay, are we?' Gez asked them.

The other three shook their heads.

'what can we do?' Mallory asked.

'I don't know...' Kara trailed off.

The four of them lapsed into silence for several minutes.

'I saw Brooke,' Mallory admitted.

'me too,' Gez said.

'I did too,' Liz told them.

'and me,' Kara said.

They all looked at each other.

'I think...' Liz began. 'I think we should all just do a small memorial type thing for her, just the four of us.'

Kara nodded. 'I think that's a good idea,' she agreed.

Mallory and Gez nodded along with them.

'make it everything that Brooke was about, nothing like those professional type ones,' Mallory said. 'alcohol, smoking, drugs. It's got to be a celebration of who Brooke was.'

The other three nodded and all smiled.

Maybe eventually one day they would recover from this.

.. ..

'so...' Jason began, looking at Darren and Matt. 'now that you're women are going to New York... you can finally get off the chains they have you on, huh?'

Darren and Matt rolled their eyes, because Lea and Claire were standing _right there_.

'has anyone ever told you that you're such a pig, Jason?' Claire asked.

'yeah, sure, Lea does all the time,' he shrugged before he caught sight of Nadine and Jazz. 'well, hello, ladies.'

The two stopped by the four of them.

'hi,' Nadine said, smiling coyly at him.

'going somewhere?' Claire asked the two girls.

'sure are,' Jazz smiled. 'the beach.'

'I have a new bikini to show off,' Nadine smiled at them too, well, more at Jason, but whatever...

'haven't you heard?' Jason asked. 'skinny dipping is quite popular these days.'

'I'll be sure to keep that in mind,' Nadine said to him before Jazz and her walked off again, Jazz whispering something in Nadine's ear to which they both let out a giggle.

'okay, please don't screw her over,' Claire said, quite seriously, to Jason.

'I think he was planning on just screwing her, sweetie,' Lea said. 'come on. We got a flight to catch,' she said, kissing Darren and passing him Harmony so he could say goodbye to his daughter.

Jason rolled his eyes as Matt and Claire said goodbye.

'relationships,' he muttered. 'freaking epidemic.'

'oh, don't be jealous,' Lea said to him. 'you know, I reckon I would thank you for your dad being my lawyer, but...no. this is because of Luke while you were being a pig. So I won't thank you,' she said simply before she took Harmony back and Claire and her walked away.

'see you soon,' Claire said to them.

The three watched them go.

'so...' Matt trailed off. 'you're not going to tell her that the only reason he's doing this is because you called him?'

'nah...' Jason trailed off.

'I've done something stupid,' Darren said and they turned to him. 'I slept with your sister,' he said to Matt.

'yeah, I know, you had a relationship with her...' Matt trailed off.

'no, I mean today,' Darren said.

Jason laughed.

.. ..

Chrissy knocked once on Kara's door and then walked in, seeing that she was struggling to tie up the back of the semi-dressy top she was wearing, a black one, and Chrissy knew it must have been for Brooke.

Chrissy walked behind her and tied up the top, not saying anything when she was done.

'you know...' Kara trailed off. 'it wasn't a heat of the moment thing, the other night. I didn't even kiss you just because you said you had a sex dream about me.'

'okay,' Chrissy said. 'then why...?'

Kara turned and faced her, leaning forward and kissing her softly, smiling slightly when Chrissy kissed her back.

'because I might be falling for you,' Kara said softly.

'I might be falling for you too,' Chrissy whispered before kissing her again.

.. ..

It was later, and Nick hadn't taken Nadine's advice, well, he had, on the Jazz thing, but not the Mallory thing and so he was sitting next to her, basically hovering.

'Nick,' Mallory said through gritted teeth. 'you're a nice person and everything, and that is _why_ I want you to go away!' she snapped.

'but, Mal, I really think you'll nee-'

'NICK!' she yelled at him. 'FUCK OFF!'

Nick retreated quickly and Mallory just rolled her eyes, ignoring the looks from everyone in the room, waiting for Radovan to stop staring at her.

'why are you _still_ staring at me?' she finally snapped at him, he had been staring at her more since her vulnerable moment in the library earlier in the day.

'are you okay?' he asked her for what felt the hundredth time.

'_why _does it matter to you if I'm okay or not?' she stood up and grabbed her bag, turning around and walking to the back of the room, to where Jason was. 'you. I need drugs.'

'what?' he asked.

'I need drugs,' she said. 'I can't be bothered finding one of the many drug dealers around town, and I know you got some joints on you. So, I'm giving you this money,' she passed over a bunch of notes. 'and you're giving me four joints,' she told him.

He passed them to her and she went to the door, meeting Gez, Liz and Kara there.

'I got the drugs,' she told them.

'I got the alcohol,' Gez said.

'I got the smokes,' Kara said.

'let's go,' Liz said.

The four left, planning on how to honour Brooke's memory.

.. ..

Hours passed, and they were in a remote paddock, miles and miles from any civilization. Mallory passed out the marijuana joints, the alcohol and the cigarettes.

Liz stared at them.

'I can't,' she told them.

'why not?' Kara asked her.

'I'm pregnant,' Liz told them, a bitter smile on her face.

They all stared at her.

'okay,' Mallory shrugged.

'I'm cool with it,' Gez shrugged too.

Kara just gave a half-hearted shrug and stared at Liz, who looked away from her.

'for Brooke,' Mallory downed a shot of vodka.

'for Brooke!' Kara and Gez echoed with shots of their own.

'you know what?' Mallory said suddenly. 'I love you, guys. I just thought you should know, because...Brooke never did. In fact, I think I said the opposite to her,' she admitted. 'but I loved her, I love you all.'

Gez smiled. 'I love you all too, and I loved Brooke.'

'me too,' Liz said. 'I love you all and Brooke too.'

'totally,' Kara said. 'you guys are the only friends I've ever really had, Brooke too, and I love you all, including her.'

The four friends embraced.

'we love you, Brooke,' Gez said. 'wherever you are now.'

Slowly the figures that had been haunting each of them all day, their own interpretations of Brooke, they disappeared.

.. ..

**Yeah. So... firstly, as I'm a HUGE fan of Radovan/Mallory, I got to say their scene :) and then as well as the Chrissy/Kara/Liz thing, there's Darren in it now, so by extension, Lea. So yeah, Darren and Kara... Matt and Liz nice friendship moment, little light-hearted scene between Nick and Nadine, and of course, the Witches admit they aren't coping. And when they all were seeing Brooke, that was them feeling guilty about not admitting they loved her before it was too late...**

**Anyway. I'll be gone for a few days without internet because I'm going out of town and seeing WICKED! ...so I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible.**

**Reviews?**


	66. You're Awful

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 63: You're Awful**

_Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you! – __**Love Me Dead by Ludo**_

.. ..

'Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea. 'High-maintenance' means you're a gluttonous queen, narcissistic and mean,' Mallory sang softly as she listened to her IPod. 'Kill me romantically-'

'that's ironic.'

Mallory sighed and turned around when she heard the sarcastic voice of Sawyer from behind her.

'you need something?' she asked, trying not to pay any attention to Radovan and Bo being a part of the group.

'just that song is ironic for you of all people to sing,' Sawyer mused.

'do you think I give a damn what your opinion of me is?' Mallory asked coolly.

'I think you give a damn what _he_ thinks of you,' Sawyer said, gesturing to Radovan, who tried not to act like he really cared, which surprisingly looked natural.

'oh, believe me, she doesn't,' Radovan muttered. Mallory raised an eyebrow but didn't press it; she didn't really care if he thought that, no, definitely, not at all.

'see?' Sawyer said. 'you've even gotten him thinking that.'

'which is why you singing that song is ironic,' Sin added to her.

'what song was she singing?' Shannon wondered, only having just joined them with Krystel and Syvanna.

'Love Me Dead,' Sin said, to which she looked confused. '"You suck so passionately, you're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature finger-bangin' my heart"?' he asked her, but she shook her head.

'seriously?' Bo asked before he too began helping. '"You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?"'

'"You're hideous and sexy!" Sin, Bo and Pip yelled together, all stepping back quickly as Mallory stepped forward and clenched her fist.

'continue...' she hissed. 'I dare you.'

Bo opened his mouth, but was cut off by the one person there who could make her angry by their mere presence now.

'they've kind of got a point,' Radovan said to her.

Mallory turned to face him, raising one eyebrow. 'and do you think I _care_ what you think?' she asked coolly.

'nah, I know you don't,' Radovan said matter-of-factly, but he knew, and Mallory knew it was just Radovan knowing exactly what buttons to push, he was an expert on Mallory, after all. 'after all, nothing can really get through that ice cold heart of yours, now can it?' he raised an eyebrow, hiding a smirk.

Mallory just smirked cruelly back. 'you think you're such an expert on me, don't you?' she asked.

'of course not,' he said to her. Mallory began walking away. 'I know I am.'

Mallory just simply rolled her eyes and kept walking, but she looked back at him and the two of them shared a smirk.

'can they just get a room?' Sawyer muttered.

.. ..

'so,' Cooper kicked the soccer ball, dodging Kiya with ease.

'so,' Kiya said, quickly taking the ball back from him and kicking a goal. 'also, just admit, I'm better than you,' she added.

'never,' he smiled. 'so...I heard what happened at your school last week...' he trailed off.

'yeah...it was a huge shock, to everyone, even me, and I didn't even know her,' Kiya said slowly.

'is everyone okay? I mean, no one too affected?' he asked.

'a couple of them, the Witches, obviously,' Kiya said.

'Witches? I've heard of them... the Dharma Wicked Witches... bitches of the school, right?' he asked.

'right, my sister was one of them,' Kiya said.

'your sister...Jendayi?' he wondered.

'uh huh,' she smiled, just as he took at shot at the goal and got it in.

'admit it, I'm better than you,' he said.

'maybe,' she said. 'in some things, others I could kick your ass in.'

'oh yeah?' he challenged. 'like what?'

'hmmm... well, I'm a better basketball player than you-'

'not confirmed!' he exclaimed. 'we haven't played against each other.'

'yet,' she reminded him. 'you don't even want to try it. I'm better at volleyball than you-'

'I don't play volleyball,' he protested.

'exactly,' she smiled.

'I'm better at football than you,' he argued.

'I don't play football,' her smile grew wider. 'I'm better at soccer than you.'

'you're not,' he smiled.

'totally am,' she nodded.

'well... I'm taller than you,' he grinned.

'I'm a lot hotter,' she grinned back.

'okay, that I can agree with,' Cooper nodded at her.

'you're not too bad yourself,' she smiled.

The two smiled at each other, but then the moment was ruined when someone called out Kiya's name.

'Oi, Ki!' the girl shouted again.

Kiya turned around and smiled at the girl.

'finished your chemo, eh?' Kiya asked her.

'I have,' she said. 'and I am here to pass on a message to you: emergency practice starting in twenty minutes.'

Kiya sighed. 'why?'

'don't know,' Lila shrugged. 'call Leo if you want to,' she said, passing her phone over. 'speed dial two.'

Kiya walked away from them as she rang Leo, and Lila looked at Cooper, raising an eyebrow.

'what?' he sighed.

'so, when you planning on screwing her over?' she asked bluntly.

'um, I'm not...' Cooper said to her slowly.

'really? Because it looks to me like you're from Ajira and she's from Dharma. And it looks to me like you're on opposing soccer teams,' she added.

'and it looks to me like we can be friends despite all that,' he snapped back.

The two glared at each other until Kiya walked back over.

'so, surfing tomorrow?' Kiya asked Cooper.

'only if you actually learn,' he teased.

'which only happens if you actually teach,' she teased back. 'see you,' she smiled as she left with Lila.

'so why's there an emergency practice?' Lila wondered.

'because Bo has a broken hand,' Kiya said.

'how'd that happen?'

.. ..

It had happened like this:

It was one of the rehearsals for the musical. You had your leads; Nadine, Bo, Leo, Boone and Maddyson standing around, running lines, and then you had several people from the rest of the cast there, all either watching or reading over the script.

And then you had Jason.

Jason, who had a cigarette in his hand and a beer bottle next to him, as he made obscene comments to the girls, or, to be more accurate, he was making obscene comments to Nadine, who tried not to respond the way she usually would to Jason, because of everyone else being there, everyone being mainly Bo.

'look, you say one more thing about her...' Bo began angrily.

'Bo, it's okay, I know it's just Jason being his usual sleazy self,' Nadine said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

'no, it's not okay, he needs to learn to respect-' he told her.

'respect,' Shannon muttered. 'says the guy who cheated on her last time they were together...'

'says the girl he cheated with,' Maddyson snapped.

'look,' Shannon began angrily. 'I did not _know_ he had been-'

'oh, bullshit,' Maddyson snapped.

'look, I don't _care_ what Shannon did, it's done, it's over,' Nadine sighed.

'how can you not care that he cheated on you?' Jason asked, quite surprised.

'I didn't say that,' Nadine looked at him, and everyone looked quite surprised that the two of them were talking like they were. 'I said I didn't care that Shannon had a part in it. I care that he cheated.'

'Nadine, I'm sorry, you know that,' Bo said to her.

'I know,' Nadine nodded. 'still doesn't stop me from being angry about it.'

'seems to me like what you need is to relieve your stress with an activity like, oh, sex?' Jason drawled. 'I'm free.'

Nadine just rolled her eyes; she knew he was doing this to bait Bo, but still...

'if you're not comfortable accepting my offer with your boyfriend around, just come see me later,' he winked at her.

Nadine hid a smile.

'or just blink, one for yes, two for Hell yes,' Jason continued.

Nadine didn't blink at him, everyone was watching.

'alternatively...' he trailed off, leaning towards her and whispering something in her ear. Nadine was a great actor, and so she managed to make herself blush while hiding the fact that his words were turning her on and she was DEFINITELY going to let him do what he was saying to her later.

'you're a pig,' she hissed, trying to make herself sound angry for the benefit of everyone else.

'yet it turns you on,' he pointed out.

It was at this point that Bo punched Jason straight in the face. Jason being Jason wouldn't let him leave it at that, and retaliated quickly, punching him with a lot of force behind it.

'guys!' Nadine exclaimed, attempting to get in between the two of them, but Jazz pulled her back.

'this is going to get really messy, just step back, the other guys will pull it apart in a minute,' she told her.

And that's exactly what happened.

Jason and Bo hit each other several more times, before Leo, Radovan, Boone, Darren, Matt, Sawyer and Sin got in between them, pulling them apart, dragging them to opposite ends of the stage.

Bo groaned. 'I think I broke my hand,' he announced, wincing in pain.

Nadine shook her head in disdain.

'men...' she muttered to Jazz.

'in their defence... they were fighting over you,' Jazz said.

Nadine scoffed. 'they were not fighting over me,' Nadine said.

'they were,' Jazz nodded. 'think about it. Bo only punched him because of him hitting on you; Jason only pissed him off because you're with him. They were fighting over you.'

.. ..

Pain.

There was so much pain.

Liz had no idea what was going on, the pain she was feeling was almost enough to make her want to throw up, but she didn't, she just clutched her stomach, doubled over in pain.

'Liz?' a voice asked cautiously. 'are you okay?'

She could barely see the person through the tears of pain in her eyes, but she did see that the brunette was walking towards her, looking quite concerned.

'no,' she gasped out. 'I don't know what's wrong!'

'Liz, Liz, calm down,' the girl said. 'just calm-' the girl cut herself off by gasping loudly.

'what? What is it?' Liz demanded.

'you're bleeding,' the girl sounded scared.

'w-what?' Liz was scared too, but now she felt it, she felt the blood running down her leg, and it made her even more certain to what was going on.

'I...' the girl trailed off hesitantly. 'Liz, I'm sorry, but...I think you're having a miscarriage...'

Liz looked up at Giselle with fear in her eyes.

'I think so too...' she trailed off.

.. ..

'are you serious?' Kiya laughed. 'Bo punched Jason?'

'you sound surprised,' Boone said. 'haven't you noticed how Jason hits on Nadine _all the time_?'

'yeah, but he hits on everyone,' Kiya said. 'even me, before he figured that since I was a girl who played sport, that I was a lesbian,' she rolled her eyes.

There was a pause.

'...are you?' Bo asked.

'no!' she exclaimed. 'friggin' Hell, you wonder why you got punched!'

'besides, guys...' Lila trailed off to the guys. 'who's to say she doesn't already have a guy she wants?' she asked mischievously.

The guys all grinned in the same way as her.

'I do NOT want him!' Kiya almost shrieked at her. 'we are FRIENDS, Lila! Not that you get the concept!'

'bit defensive there, are you, Abdou?' Sawyer smirked.

'are we going to play soccer, or not?' she snapped through gritted teeth.

The guys grinned at her.

It was so easy to wind her up.

.. ..

'Jason here?' Nadine snapped, making everyone in the room turn and look at her, noting her fury.

'shower,' Darren told her.

Nadine stalked over to the bathroom and opened the door, slamming it behind her.

'you're an idiot,' she announced to Jason.

'yet you're here, so that means it turned you on, right?' she could hear Jason's sly voice and she could just picture the grin on his face.

There was a pause and then...

'shut up,' Nadine snapped, pulling off her clothes and joining him in the shower.

.. ..

Mallory stormed into the dorm room, only ten minutes after Nadine had done the same, to see the guys all sitting there exactly as they had been ten minutes before.

'Jason here?' Mallory snapped, and they all had a sense of déjà vu.

'shower,' Matt smirked, he knew that Nadine hadn't come back out, so that meant one of two things: either Nadine was still going off at him, or she had joined him.

Mallory entered the bathroom angrily, and slammed the door after her.

'what the Hell do you think you're playing at?' she demanded angrily.

There was a pause and then...

'what, me or him?' Nadine asked.

Mallory's jaw dropped at hearing that Nadine was there too.

'fucking Hell, Nadine,' she said bluntly, but before she could continue, her phone went off.

She put it to her ear. 'yeah, Gez, not now-'

'you need to get to the hospital,' Gez interrupted her. 'grab Kara, and get to the hospital.'

'w-what?' Mallory asked, quite unsure, but she left the bathroom, backtracking.

'Liz... Liz is having a miscarriage,' Gez admitted.

'Liz is...what?' Mallory demanded, and Darren and Matt looked up at her.

'what's happening to Liz?' Darren asked, concerned.

'go away,' Mallory snapped to Darren.

'is it...' Matt began, but realized that Darren didn't know. 'that thing...that she told me...that I cannot mention...' he trailed off lamely.

'it is,' Mallory understood what she was talking about.

Matt nodded. 'can I come?' he asked.

'no. I don't think you'd want to,' she said, leaving it simply at that as she left.

'what did Liz tell you?' Darren asked, but Matt didn't answer.

.. ..

Kara's phone went off.

Her phone went off and she didn't realize, she was too busy kissing Chrissy.

It wouldn't be until a few hours later that she would find out what was happening to her best friend.

Her phone went off again.

.. ..

'why won't she pick up?' Gez snapped angrily. 'Liz is Kara's best friend for God's sake!'

'I don't know,' Mallory said softly, and then she sat forward as Liz opened her eyes from the hospital bed.

She groaned. 'what happened?'

Gez and Mallory exchanged a look.

'you, um...' Mallory trailed off.

'you...' Gez trailed off too.

'did I have a miscarriage?' Liz asked softly.

The two nodded but didn't speak.

Liz sighed and fell back into the pillows on the bed.

And so ended the week that Elizabeth Morgan though she'd be having a child at sixteen.

And she only briefly wondered why her best friend wasn't there.

.. ..

**Poor Liz... Bo broke his hand, Kara's forgetting about Liz, Mallory and Radovan are being horrible but flirty too... Kiya and Cooper...much more, but I have to go soon.**

**Also, please visit this link and join this group, it would help out a lot:**

**www(dot)facebook(dot)com/home(dot)php?sk=group_127029400700585¬if;_t=group_activity**

**you know the drill, replace (dot) with a period.**

**Thanks.**

**Reviews?**


	67. Playing Games

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with school lately... but anyway, here it is, enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 64: Playing Games**

_You play with love like you play with words  
Can't you see it's me you've hurt  
Now my dreams turn into dust  
It wasn't love, it was only lust  
You're not the same  
You're playing games – __**The Smile Has Left Your Eyes by Sylver**_

.. ..

Several days passed and Mallory sat with Nick in the common room, Mallory with a cigarette in hand, much to Nick's annoyance.

'Mal, not only is smoking bad for you, we're inside!' Nick exclaimed and then he jumped as her cigarette lit up the armrest of the couch.

Mallory quickly smothered it with her hand and laughed at Nick's scared expression.

'it's fine, you worry too much,' she dismissed. He just continued staring at her. 'okay, fine, fine. I'll put it out,' she sighed irritably, doing so quickly.

'smoking kills,' Radovan said calmly from across on the other couches, and she rolled her eyes, he was always everywhere she went.

'so will I one day,' Mallory narrowed her eyes at him.

Radovan just smirked back. 'so...why did you break up with me?' Radovan asked her conversationally.

'because I don't love you,' she snapped for what felt like the hundredth time. 'why won't you let me be?'

'Because you're lying,' he said. 'and I'll prove it.'

Mallory prided herself in knowing exactly what was about to happen, but even she didn't think Radovan would do what he did: he turned to the person next to him on the couch, a person who happened to be Nadine, and he kissed her deeply, trying to see how Mallory would react.

However, he underestimated Mallory and her capacity for evil.

She too could play this game.

She turned to Nick next to her and grabbed his head, kissing him forcibly. Nick was quite surprised by this and kissed her back in shock.

'whoa,' Bo, Nadine, Jazz, Hell, EVERYONE in the room said in unison.

Mallory leaned forward and looked across at Radovan.

'so?' she asked coolly. 'prove your point? That I'm in love with you?'

Radovan gave her a cold look.

'um, Mal?' Nick asked hesitantly. '_why _did you drag _me _into this? I mean, you're a good kisser and all, a _really _good kisser, but _why _bring _me_ into this?'

'because you're neutral to this situation,' Mallory waved off.

'I'm...what? Insulting!' Nick exclaimed dramatically.

'Nick, shut up,' Mallory snapped.

'so...why'd you kiss him?' Jazz asked, almost coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I was proving a point,' Mallory snapped. 'that I didn't care if he kissed someone, whereas he cares if I kiss someone. Ergo, he is the bitter, jealous ex. Not me.'

Mallory stood up and left quickly, Nadine jumping up after her and linking their arms as they walked away.

'firstly, why did you break up with him?' Nadine asked. 'I mean, that tongue! Imagine what it could do!'

'Nadine!' Mallory snapped. 'I know perfectly well what that tongue can do! So shut up!'

'Mal...do you love him again?' she asked curiously.

'no, I do not "love him again",' Mallory snapped.

Radovan stared after Mallory, but by the time she turned around and looked at him, he had looked away.

.. ..

'you're a show-off, Lila!'

Lila turned and grinned at Kiya before swimming out to where the girl in question was, with Cooper.

'jealousy is a horrible sickness, Kiya,' Lila smiled, holding onto her surfboard and pulling herself up onto it. 'get well soon.'

Kiya scowled before moving on. 'are you coming to Egypt over Christmas?' she wondered.

'I don't know...' she shrugged. 'hey, Leo!' she beckoned him over to them and he swam over with his surfboard, pulling himself up onto her surfboard with her. 'what are you doing for Christmas?' she asked him.

'I don't know. What are you doing?' he asked.

'I don't know...what are you doing?' she asked again.

He smiled. 'whatever you're doing,' he told her.

'want to go to Egypt again?' she asked. 'or do you want to stay in Australia?' she asked.

'Egypt's good with me,' he smiled.

Kiya smiled at this interaction, and spoke. 'from what I hear... everyone is going to be there, Jen's even bringing her boyfriend.'

'Jen has a boyfriend?' Lila asked in surprised.

'he's French, goes to the Academy with her,' Kiya explained.

'dancer...makes sense,' Lila nodded.

'when does your Christmas break start?' Cooper asked and Leo blinked, as if just noticing him.

'why's he here?' Leo asked.

Kiya sighed, choosing to ignore this and turned to Cooper. 'I think it's tomorrow,' she told him. 'you?'

'same,' he said, before looking out to the sea, seeing a good wave. 'ready?' he asked.

Kiya turned and looked at the wave. 'I guess...' she trailed off; it was a bigger wave than she'd ever caught.

Leo slipped off Lila's surfboard and got on his own.

'fifty bucks to whoever gets to the beach first?' Lila smirked.

'yeah, we all know that it'll be you,' Kiya said irritably.

'deal?' she asked.

Kiya rolled her eyes and the four of them began paddling in unison as the wave got closer. A few seconds passed and they caught the wave, slowly beginning to stand up.

Several minutes later, Lila couldn't help the scowl on her face as Kiya and Cooper did a little victory dance at being the first to the beach.

'so... deal?' Kiya grinned.

Lila rolled her eyes. 'fine,' she snapped.

'oh, sore loser,' Kiya said, Cooper's arm comfortably around her shoulder.

At that moment, someone ran up to them.

'Coop, we need your help!' she exclaimed.

'what happened, Val?' Cooper asked, seeing her half angry, half scared expression.

'I don't know _exactly_, but what I do know is that Cat is trying to kill Maddyson Dawson, Annelise is bitching out at that Jazz chick and the nice Roux girl, Kendra's trying to claw out this um, Lara, I think, eyes, and even Lily is trying to hurt Shannon Rutherford!' she exclaimed. 'come on!' she almost yelled at them all, making her way back down the beach to where a crowd was forming.

As they got closer, they heard the sound of the girls yelling out insults to each other as they hit each other multiple times, mostly yelling in English, but Cat yelling in Spanish too, and Nadine throwing in some random French insults.

From what they could see, the entirety of the Ajira soccer team and the Dharma soccer team were attempting to pull the cheerleaders apart – which turned out to be the majority of the cheerleaders – but it was almost to no avail, the cheerleaders were also quite strong and they were angry, really angry.

'GUYS!' Leo yelled, he could see that the centre of the fight was Maddyson and Cat, and then Lily and Shannon, and he knew that three out of four of those girls were vicious when they could be – Lily was known just to hate Shannon, and not be violent against anyone else.

'guys, come on-' Leo began, pulling Maddyson back as one of the Ajira soccer players managed to pull Cat back too.

'Leo, get off me-' Maddyson began angrily.

'James, get off me-' Cat also began, quite angry too, kicking out and hitting Maddyson in the face.

'oh, Hell no,' Lila muttered going to lash out at her, but Kiya grabbed her arm. Lila however just punched Cat in the face with her other fist.

'Lila!' Kiya exclaimed. 'you're sick, you can't- oi, back off!' Kiya changed her demeanour quite quickly, when Cat kicked Lila in the chest.

'can everyone just stop?' one of the Ajira students, a guy called Arthur, yelled out. 'just stop, okay?'

Kiya went to disregard this, she went to hit Cat, but Cooper pulled her back.

'trust me, Ki,' Cooper said. 'you really don't want to do this.'

'how the Hell do the two of you know each other?' one of the Ajira players, someone that Kiya would in time learn was Prescott, asked.

'we just do,' Cooper said shortly.

'come on, Maddy,' Lila said, grabbing her arm angrily and attempting to pull her away.

'yeah, that's right, go,' Annelise snarled.

'what were they saying anyway?' Leo asked as they began walking away.

'just Lila, apparently getting everyone to pity her, and this is the only reason everyone is friends with her, because according to her, Lila used to be a poisonous bitch,' Shannon hissed. 'then Lily told us to back off them and-'

Leo's face darkened and he turned back and stalked back to the Ajira team.

'oi, Sanz, Monroe!' he snarled, pissed off beyond all Hell. The two girls turned around and raised an eyebrow in unison. 'you _ever_ say something like that to or about Lila again, I'll put you both through a wall!' he snapped angrily.

'Leo,' Lila took a step forward and put a hand on his chest. 'it's okay,' she smiled at him before turning back to Annelise and Cat. 'I can take care of myself,' she said to Leo, but stared coldly at the two girls.

'yeah, sure you can, now,' Cat said in a snarky voice. 'but you won't be able to when your de-'

She was cut off when Maddyson punched her square in the face.

Surprisingly – or not that surprisingly, depending on whichever way you looked at it – Sawyer was the one to move forward and pull her back, trying to calm her down, talking into her ear.

'get off me!' Maddyson snapped angrily, pushing him away and stalking off down the beach. Lila followed her without another word, and Leo followed her.

'ooh, trouble in paradise for the match made in Hell, eh?' Annelise said, quite snarky indeed.

'shut it Monroe,' Sawyer said shortly before he too walked away.

.. ..

Chrissy watched with curiosity as Kara slowly knocked on the door to Liz's room, the room that Liz hadn't left for a day or so.

'Liz?' Kara asked slowly. 'Lizzy, hon, you okay?' she asked as she made her way over to Liz's bed, where the girl was laying in the middle of her bed.

Liz didn't answer and Kara took a seat next to her before lying down with her.

'I'm really sorry, sweetie,' Kara whispered in her ear, before placing a kiss on her cheek, right next to her mouth.

'love you, Kaz,' Liz whispered.

'love you too, Lizzy,' Kara put her arm around Liz's waist and held her close to her.

Chrissy watched all this and sighed, before leaving the dorm.

.. ..

'Jazz is angry at me.'

Mallory looked away from the movie as Nick dramatically threw himself onto the couch in her dorm room. 'why?' she asked.

'I don't know...' he trailed off. 'what are we watching?'

'Romeo and Juliet,' she told him.

'ooh, I love this movie!' he exclaimed enthusiastically.

'me too,' she smiled. 'so why's she angry at you?' Mallory turned to him.

'I don't know,' he repeated.

'is it because I kissed you?' she wondered.

'probably,' he shrugged. 'but you explained that, you were doing it to spite Radovan...right?'

'of course I was,' she rolled her eyes. 'that guy is so damn persistent.'

'you know why, right? It's because he loves you,' Nick told her.

'oh, not you too,' she groaned.

'what?'

'everyone I know, everyone from Gez to Nadine to Claire to Radovan himself tells me that. I know that. But just because he loves me and I may love him, that doesn't mean that we're meant to be,' she explained.

'so you do love him too?' Nick asked.

'I don't know...maybe. I know I _did_. But we were only meant to be in love for awhile, not forever. We're teenagers. We're meant to fall in love and have the best times of our life and then fall out of love and get heartbroken and all that. It's how we grow. We're meant to fall in and out of love in the blink of an eye, and it does not make me a horrible person for realizing and accepting that. Maybe I'm the only person who sees it for how it's meant to be.'

'maybe you are...' he trailed off, agreeing with her slightly. 'but...love is great, Mal. Don't you know that?'

She pulled at her necklace from underneath her t-shirt. 'see this?' she said. 'it's nice, right?'

'that's such a cool colour,' Nick agreed.

'I got it almost a year ago, last Christmas, actually,' she told him. 'from Radovan. It's my favourite colour. It also happens to be the colour of his eyes,' she told him.

'your favourite colour is Radovan's eyes?' he asked and she nodded. 'that's deep.'

'whatever,' she rolled her eyes. 'the point is, I know how great love is, I experienced it for almost a year-'

'didn't you only get together in January, that's what I've heard,' he interrupted.

'he kissed me the first week back of school last year,' she explained. 'and we were together unofficially until Christmas when we finally became official, albeit privately, no one knew until Valentine's Day. My point is, Nick, I know what love is. I've felt it. And I've loved someone so much that I want them to be happy, even if it meant forsaking my own happiness. You don't know love until you've sacrificed something important to you.'

Nick stared at her, looking quite shocked.

'oh, you're so cute when you're speechless,' she said sarcastically, pinching his cheek.

'you're really deep,' he told her.

'so I've heard.'

.. ..

'hey, Chrissy...'

Chrissy looked up when Darren took a seat next to her.

'what?' she sighed.

'you're friends with Kara, right?' he asked, and Chrissy nodded shortly. 'has she...has she said anything to you about...anything?' he asked vaguely.

'no...not that I know of...be a bit more specific, maybe?' she asked, quite curious now.

'about something that Kara and I...did?' he asked slowly.

'no...' she trailed off, before realizing why he was so agitated, why he was so on edge over this. 'did you and Kara sleep together?' she demanded.

'umm... yeah...we did...' he trailed off, looking _really_ guilty.

'when?' she demanded.

'just after her friend, Brooke, died,' he told her. 'please...don't tell anyone. I was afraid she had.'

'you have a girlfriend,' Chrissy said shortly before getting up and walking away from him.

And so did Kara.

.. ..

Nick took a seat next to Jazz, who looked at him before turning away, back to what she had been doing.

'Jazz... what did I do?' he asked helplessly.

'you kissed her back, Nick,' she snapped. 'sure, Mallory was doing it to get back at Radovan, but you kissed her back!'

'I didn't mean to,' he told her. 'it was more from the whole shock of it, I didn't see it coming!'

'you still kissed her back, Nick!' she exclaimed in exasperation. 'she's the biggest bitch I know, but still you kissed her back.'

'you know, she's my friend right, she's not as bad as she seems,' he told her.

'which is why you kissing her back is such a big deal, because you don't think that she is a bitch, when she is, so maybe you have feelings for her or something,' she challenged him, still not looking up from where she was working on her homework.

'Jasmine,' he said seriously, and she finally looked up when he called her by her full first name. 'I do not have feelings for Mallory; she's a friend who used me to spite her ex-boyfriend. You... you're the one I have feelings for, Jazz.'

'really?' she scoffed.

He put his hand to her chin and turned her face to him, and she finally relented and looked at him. He looked into her eyes. 'really,' he told her softly, before leaning forward and kissing her softly.

.. ..

Mallory took a seat next to Nadine, glad that Nadine was finally alone.

'hey, Mal,' Nadine smiled widely.

'hey,' Mallory smiled back. 'what are you going to be doing over Christmas?'

'I was thinking of going back home,' Nadine shrugged. 'why?'

'back home?' Mallory asked in surprise.

'yeah...is there something wrong with that?' she asked slowly, unsure.

'of course there's something wrong with that!' Mallory near exploded at Nadine, and Nadine looked very taken aback. 'they kicked me out Nay! They found out I was pregnant, and they kicked me out for God's sake!'

'that was months ago! When they realize that you gave him up, they'll let you back home!' Nadine exclaimed. 'Mal...they will.'

'no, no they won't. And you want to know why? Because I'm not the perfect daughter, I'm not you. If you had gotten pregnant they would have let you stay with them and raise a child in their house, but no, the one who got pregnant was the screw-up daughter that they wished they never had! Me!'

'Mal, you're being irrational-'

'oh, _I'm_ being irrational?' she yelled. '_they _were the ones who kicked me out for making a mistake! They threw me out onto the streets! I thought you were on my side with this!'

'I am, I am! I left too, remember? I tried to get them to change their mind, but now I'm going back. They're our parents, don't you understand that? They're always going to be there for us, Mal.'

'except no, they're not, well, at least not there for me,' Mallory said softly before she walked out of the room again.

Nadine sighed.

.. ..

Chrissy couldn't give less of a damn that Kara was in the middle of having a shower, she still entered the bathroom.

'you're so damn hard to understand, Kara,' Chrissy snapped.

'how is that?' Kara asked, not even too bothered that Chrissy was in the bathroom with her.

'you say you're falling for me, falling for me hard, and then it turns out that you fucked Darren,' Chrissy snapped, and Kara was quite taken aback by how angry she was at the moment.

'how did you know about that?' Kara sighed.

'because Darren told me, thinking I already knew because we're friends,' she said bitterly. 'and then this morning, you and Liz, like what the Hell can't you make up your fucking mind who and what you want?' she demanded.

'Chrissy... Liz is my best friend,' Kara said softly. 'and something horrible happened to her, and she needed me.'

'so why'd you say you loved her?' she asked.

'because I do, she's my best friend,' Kara said slowly, before looking out from behind the shower curtain. 'are you jealous, Chrissy?'

Chrissy bit her lip. 'no...' she said, and it was obvious that she was lying, that she was in fact quite jealous of Liz.

Kara smiled slightly, and held out her hand for Chrissy, who took it. Kara pulled Chrissy over to her and kissed her softly. 'you. You are who I want,' she told her.

Chrissy smiled at her and Kara took her hand.

'would you like to join me?' Kara asked softly, almost shyly.

Chrissy smiled coyly and nodded.

.. ..

The next morning, everyone slowly walked out of the school and to their respective cars, ready to go home for Christmas.

'I still can't believe that you threatened to put Annelise and Catalina through a wall,' Lila said to Leo, quite amused.

'I still can't believe that your sister is friends with one of the Ajira players,' Leo said, looking pointedly at Kiya who was getting into the same car as them.

'I'm not entirely sure if they're just friends,' Lila smirked.

'we are!' Kiya exclaimed in annoyance. 'God, just because you fell in love with your best friend, doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with my friend.'

'it's a great thing actually, you're definitely going to fall in love with him,' Leo said.

'bull shit,' she muttered.

'okay, whatever you say,' Leo muttered, about to start driving off, but they were interrupted when Seth called out Kiya's name.

Kiya wound down the window in the back of the car, and looked at Seth.

'yes?' she asked.

'leaving without saying goodbye?' he grinned at her. 'where's the love?'

Kiya smiled at him. 'you weren't in your room when I went to say goodbye, it was going to be your loss,' she grinned back.

'no, definitely would have been your loss,' he grinned back.

'Kiya, we know you've got an amazing social life, but we do have a flight to catch, you know that right?' Lila said.

'where's the rest of your siblings?' Seth asked them.

'Raz is driving herself, Ash and Iris to the airport,' Kiya said. 'okay, we better go. I'll miss you, Seth,' she smiled, leaning out the window and giving him a hug, kissing his cheek.

'have fun in Egypt, Ki,' he told her. 'I'll miss you, too.'

Kiya smiled at him again as Leo drove off.

'sure you won't fall for that one?' Leo smirked.

Kiya merely flipped him off.

.. ..

Beth had no idea how she was going to manage this.

She was currently sitting on a plane that was about to take off. The thing she wasn't sure if she could manage was not the flight itself, but the people she was with.

On her left was Sawyer.

And on her right was Maddyson.

Of course, with the way that Sawyer and Maddyson hated each other, and with the way that the two sniped at each other over her head, it was going to be a very _long _flight indeed.

And the fact that Chad, Maddyson's brother was next to Sawyer and egging them on, it was going to be a Hell of a lot longer as well.

And of course, Jazz, on the other side of Maddyson could barely contain her amusement and didn't help matters much at all.

It was going to be a _long_ flight.

.. ..

Much the same thing was happening on another flight, this flight being to Seattle.

On this flight, there was Mallory, who was sitting next to Nadine, who she was not talking to. On the other side of Nadine there was Bo, who was for once trying to keep the peace between everyone else. On the other side of Bo, there was Radovan, who every so often looked across the others at Mallory, who would always give a few acidic words to him. And then on the other side of Radovan, there was Zooey, who continuously flirted with him.

All in all, it was awkward.

Mallory had began to wonder why she just didn't wait until the next day for the flight to Vancouver, before she remembered that she actually was not welcome back home, and she had to gather some possessions from Radovan's place, unfortunately.

'I hope this Christmas is better than last year's,' Zooey said brightly.

'me too,' Bo and Nadine said in unison.

'it won't,' Mallory and Radovan muttered in unison.

They all looked at each other and sighed; they could not wait for this flight to end.

.. ..

**So yes, the next few chapters are going to be Christmas break, but in quick recap:**

**Radovan is starting to play Mallory's game, Jazz got a bit jealous, so did Chrissy, another Ajira vs. Dharma fight, Leo and Lila have a theory about Kiya's love life, Nadine and Mallory had an argument over their parents, Sawyer and Maddyson are STILL on the rocks, and Christmas break is going to start.**

**So yes. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the next chapter done quickly and updated quickly.**

**Reviews?**


	68. What Do You Want From Me?

**Sorry for the wait, there was one scene that was hard to write. Anyway. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 65: What Do You Want From Me?**

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
He messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me – __**Whataya Want From Me? By Adam Lambert.**_

.. ..

**Day One**

**New York City**

It was relatively quiet.

Until, that is, Darren, Jason, Matt, Kara, Liz and Luke all walked into the apartment that was Jason and Luke's parents place. Claire and Lea looked up from where they had been sitting on the couch, having just finished talking to Jason's father, who was now Lea's lawyer.

'hey,' Lea and Claire said in unison, smiling at them.

'hey,' the others all said in unison, Matt and Darren walking over to the two of them. The rest of them all looked around the room, to see that there were several more people in the room: Liz's parents and her brother, Matt and Kara's parents, sister and brother, Jason and Luke's parents, and Darren's father and brother.

As everyone greeted each other, Lea looked at Jason.

'your father told me that you were the one to convince him to take my case,' she said simply.

'so?' he asked.

'so...thank you, Jason,' Lea smiled. 'it means a lot to me.'

Jason just shrugged; he wasn't going to act like it was a big deal.

'you're not as insensitive as you think you are, you know that?' she smiled.

He chose to ignore her.

.. ..

**Olympia**

'Mallory?'

Mallory looked up and out the window of her car to see Nataliya standing there.

'oh...Mrs Rush... I didn't see you there,' she said slowly, not entirely sure if Nataliya had heard that the two of them had broken up, not entirely sure if Nataliya would be so nice to her if she heard about the way that Mallory had broken up with Radovan.

'Nataliya, please, I've told you,' she smiled. 'are you okay? Do you want to come in?'

'oh, umm... is Radovan home? I was hoping to get my things that I left over the summer without him being here.'

Nataliya looked sympathetic, and Mallory knew she had been told, but even so, Nataliya had always been kind to Mallory and understood her, so it was no surprise that she still talked to Mallory. 'he is home, but you must be freezing out here! Come inside, have a coffee.'

'no, I'm fine-'

'nonsense. We'll go to my study, they won't even know.'

Mallory smiled softly. 'thanks.'

.. ..

**Vancouver**

Nadine watched the car pull into the driveway and nervously played with the hem of her skirt as she stood up so she was no longer blocking the path to the doorway.

'Nadine,' the man and woman said in shock.

'hey, mom...hey, dad...' she said slowly. 'can I come home?'

The two stared at her for a minute.

'of course, sweetheart,' the woman said after a few moments of shock before enveloping Nadine in a hug.

Nadine smiled, hoping that one day they would let Mallory back home too.

.. ..

**Olympia**

'...have you heard the story of how we got together in the first place?' Mallory asked, smiling slightly at the memory.

Nataliya shook her head.

'Bo hit on me for about a year before Radovan told me that not everyone was like him. Others liked me for me, not my body. He said he was one of those people. And then he kissed me.'

'and you were together? Just like that?'

She smiled. 'no...he was persistent. I was bitchy. And then...finally...I slept with some guy at a party – my baby's father. And I felt guilty. Which was when I realized I love Radovan.'

'love?' she asked, smiling slightly. 'not loved?'

Mallory bit her lip. 'love...' she sighed. 'I'm just too proud to admit I was wrong. I was no good for him, you see. He's too nice of a guy to have a bitch like me in his life. In time he'll see that I did this for him.'

'have you told him that?' Nataliya asked gently, she was all for their relationship, but there was no way she was going to tell Radovan what Mallory really felt, nor was she going to lecture Mallory about being this way. They were teenagers after all.

'no,' she bit her lip again. 'he'll just say he doesn't care. But... I care.'

'what do you mean?' her brow furrowed.

'I care about him getting someone who is right for him. I love him, but I don't want him to settle for the bitch.'

'he didn't settle for you,' Nataliya told her. 'he loves you.'

'there's this new girl, I think you know her, Zooey, she flirted with him all summer,' she began. 'she's at our school now, and she really wants him. She's my total opposite. And I may hate her, but... she'd be good for him. At least...I think she'd be good for him. He just won't give her a chance.'

Nataliya opened her mouth, but the study door opened.

'mom, I- Mallory!' Tori exclaimed brightly. 'hi!' she turned around and yelled through the house. 'RAD! You didn't tell me Mallory was here!'

Mallory buried her face in her hands, quite annoyed, and listened as everyone else in the house came to the study.

'Victoria,' Mallory finally looked up. 'I'm guessing that you don't know that we broke up, several months ago now?'

Radovan's siblings – apart from Bo of course – turned around and looked at Radovan.

Mallory too looked at him.

'I left some of my things here over summer,' she said, crossing her arms over her chest. 'I came to get them before I go to New York,' she lied, she wasn't going to tell him where she was going, but then again, she didn't know that herself either.

'why are you going to New York?' Radovan asked her.

'because I'm homeless,' she shrugged half-heartedly. 'I'm staying with Liz and Kara.'

'well, you know the way to my room,' Radovan said.

Mallory nodded slowly and then she walked past them all, to his room.

The Rush teenagers made to follow her.

'not a single one of you is to disturb her,' Nataliya said sternly.

.. ..

**Cairo**

'okay, I feel for her, I really do,' Raz leaned against the car with the rest of her siblings, plus Leo and Christophe. 'but why do we come here every single year? It's depressing.'

'you're so insensitive, Raziya,' Iris said softly.

'what?' she shrugged.

'how would you feel if Ash died?' Kiya asked. 'Min was her twin sister, and she's dead now.'

'this is depressing guys,' Raz exclaimed. 'no wonder she can't move on!'

'I can move on, thank you very much!' Jen snapped, joining them again. 'now, remind me again, what Hell are we being subjected to?'

'meaning, who's going to be there?' Lila asked slowly and Jen nodded.

'I hear Haifa is, apparently she and Henry separated again, but she'll be bringing Zara and Leila,' Raz said.

'I can deal with them,' Jen nodded. 'who else?'

'obviously everyone who still lives at home,' Kiya said. 'Ramla, Emir, Zali, Rashidi, Adiva, Eisa, Neema and dad.'

'what about Omar?' Lila asked.

'I don't know, I thought he was living with mom this year...' Kiya trailed off.

'wait, can I have like a cheat sheet to who is fully related, step, in-laws and half siblings?' Christophe asked and Jen turned to him.

'I'm the oldest of my full siblings, Iris is the youngest,' Jen said. 'otherwise there was Min, Raz and Ash.'

'my full siblings are Kiya and Omar,' Lila said. 'Haifa and Haji are not related to us three in any way, shape or form, but older half of Jen and co.'

'Ramla and younger are the half-siblings of all of us,' Raz finished.

'Rachel is Haji's wife, Australian chick,' Ash said. 'Henry is Haifa's husband, they're separated now, British guy.'

'Hayley is Haji's daughter,' Iris told him. 'Zara and Leila are Haifa's. And Sabeen was Aminah's.'

'Shenti is our father, he's a psycho and in jail for murder,' Jen said quickly. 'Kateb is Haji and Haifa's, he's dead. Samir is Lila, Omar and Kiya's, plus a bunch of half-siblings. And, um... Kalyana is Lila, Omar and Kiya's mother. Neema is ours.'

Christophe looked bewildered.

'trust me, you'll understand it soon enough,' Leo told him, smiling.

'easy way to remember us,' Lila began, pointing to herself. 'cancer patient,' she told him. 'slut,' she pointed at Raz who flipped her off. 'athletic chick,' she pointed at Kiya. 'bookworm no one notices,' she pointed at Iris. 'jock no one notices,' she pointed at Ash. 'obviously you know Jen, Haji will be the one with the blonde Australian wife and kid, Haifa will always have her two children with her, both redheads like their father, Omar – if he's there – will probably have a basketball with him, Ramla will be on her phone the whole time, Emir will be painting, Zalika will be reading, Rashidi will be running about and Adiva and Eisa will be the tiny ones, they're four and five.'

'that help?' she finished.

'sure...' Christophe trailed off, looking completely lost.

'it only took me about a week to figure it all out, so good luck,' Leo said.

'it's not that hard to remember,' Jen assured him. 'Haifa, Zalika and I all look the same, relatively. Lila, Kiya, Ramla and Adiva all relatively look the same. Same with Haji, Ash and Emir, and then Omar, Rashidi and Eisa. Raz doesn't look like any of us, apparently she looks like our great grandmother though... If you remember who look the same and the birth order of those people, you'll figure it out.'

'if you say so...' he trailed off.

Jen gave him a kiss. 'trust me.'

'as cute as you two are, I need to warn you Jen,' Raz began. 'ElGabri's moved in across the street.'

Jen's eyes narrowed. 'I'll deal with that if it comes to it,' she said simply. 'let's get going.'

The group of them all got into the two cars and began driving away.

.. ..

**Vancouver**

Nadine took a sip of her coffee as she sat across the table from her parents, having filled them in on so much stuff that had happened in her life since she had last seen them, everything from her getting back together with Bo to her new friend Jazz, to even how she wished she was still as close to Mallory as she used to be.

'and Mallory?' her father asked. 'how is she?'

'oh, umm, Mal's good,' Nadine said slowly, she hadn't thought her parents would want to talk about Mallory and the apparent disgrace she had had caused their family. 'well, no, that's not true... she's not herself, hasn't been for awhile.'

'I assume she gave birth?' her mother asked. 'is that why she is not herself?'

'yeah, she gave birth, back at the start of October, yeah, I guess that's why she's not herself...' Nadine trailed off, in thought.

'but she's looking after the child?' her mother questioned.

Nadine looked taken aback. 'no...I thought you knew that... she gave the baby up, the day he was born,' Nadine said slowly.

'did she now?' her father asked.

'yeah, she planned to all along,' Nadine said.

'and where is Mallory now?' he asked.

'I don't know...'

'with her boyfriend?'

'they broke up,' Nadine said. 'so now I have no idea where she's going.'

Nadine sighed. She needed to find Mallory.

.. ..

**New York City**

'your mother, Darren, I swear to God...' Claire trailed off. 'there's not a lot of people I hate, you should know that, but _seriously_...'

'how much of a bitch is she, right?' Kara took a mouthful of tequila before her phone went off and she smiled as she put it to her ear. 'and hello, Chrissy,' she said into the phone as she picked up her tequila and took the cigarette Jason had just lit and put it in her mouth before walking out onto the balcony.

Currently, all of the teenagers from the Rivers, Morgan and Nakamura families – who all lived in the same apartment building – were sitting in the living room of Liz's place, of course with Lea, Harmony and Claire there too, and surprisingly, there was also Adam, Liz's older brother, Hiroshi and Miaka, Matt and Kara's older brother and sister, and Thomas, Darren's older brother sitting with them.

'so...you two aren't going home for Christmas?' Liz asked Lea and Claire.

'no,' the two said in unison.

'my dad's an asshole, my mom goes along with what he says,' Lea shrugged. 'and Jack's at college.'

'my mom's in a coma,' Claire said softly and Matt put his arm around her shoulders.

'and what about your dad?' Hiroshi asked.

Lea and Claire looked at each other. 'yeah, we're half sisters,' Lea told the ones who didn't know.

'he's an asshole, as we covered,' Claire added. Lea let out a laugh, just as the door of the apartment opened.

'hey guys!' the girl exclaimed brightly, a young boy in her arms, his arms around her neck, sleeping against her shoulder. 'I heard you were all back.'

In unison, Liz, Luke, Jason and Darren all stood up and greeted her, Jason promptly putting out his cigarette, much to the surprise of Claire and Lea, and the group talked in hushed voices as to not wake up the child the girl who had just entered was holding.

'hi,' the girl smiled brightly to Lea and Claire. 'you must be... Darren's girlfriend,' she said, looking at Lea. 'and you must be Matt's girlfriend,' she added to Claire.

'yeah,' the two smiled in unison, both standing up, Lea holding Harmony close to her.

'yeah, hi, I'm Leanne, Lea,' she smiled. 'this is Harmony.'

'and I'm Claire,' Claire smiled too.

'hi, I'm Rosalyn, or Roz,' the girl introduced herself. 'and this is Darrell,' she smiled at the boy in her arms.

'how old is he?' Lea wondered.

'he'll be two in January,' she told her. 'and her?'

'she's nine months,' Lea said, just as Kara walked back in, the phone still to her ear.

'I got to go, Chrissy, but I'll call you later,' Kara said into the phone.

'I'll be waiting,' Chrissy told her, the smile evident in her voice. 'you know, I miss you already.'

'you too,' Kara smiled, biting her lip almost shyly. 'bye,' she said, closing her phone, and she realized they were all staring at her.

'Kaz, we got to have a talk about you and your friendship with that girl,' Liz said, looking serious and...was that slight jealousy in her eyes?

'we're friends, and she's still pissed off at Pip. Apparently he's screwing some chick from Ajira now,' she said, only half lying, it was true actually, about Pip.

'he's screwing Annelise, everyone knows that,' Luke said.

'Annelise?' Roz asked. 'our Annelise? Does anyone know if she's coming back for Christmas?' she asked, looking slightly worried.

'come on, Roz, she wouldn't touch you again,' Jason said to her. 'I talked to her.'

Matt and Darren exchanged a look at this, but Jason ignored it.

'who's Annelise?' Claire asked.

'bitch who Jason used to go out with and then he screwed her over,' Liz said bluntly. 'with Roz here, actually...' she trailed off.

'she's an Ajira cheerleader, sidekick to Catalina,' Kara added.

'didn't you want to knock her out?' Claire asked Lea, who merely shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard loud voices arguing outside in the hallway, passing the apartment.

'does it look like I want to fuck you, Reggie?' a girl snapped, quite angry. 'I'd rather stick pins in my eyes.'

'come on, we all know you want m-'

There was the sound of the guy being shoved into the wall ferociously, and then a door slammed shut. A few moments passed and then the door of the apartment opened.

''sup?' he asked.

'Annelise back, eh?' Roz asked dryly, eyeing the various wounds that Reggie had gotten after hours and hours of sitting on a plane next to her.

'Annelise is back,' he nodded grimly.

.. ..

**Alexandria**

Parking the cars, they all saw their siblings outside in the street, playing a game of soccer with some of the other kids on the street, but the game stopped as soon as they all stood out of the cars, the Abdou's rushing over to them. The only time the whole family ever got together was Christmas, and so no one really got to see each other.

'Kiya, oh my God, you will never guess who asked me out-' Ramla, who was Kiya's half sister, only several months younger than her in fact, said quickly, taking her arms.

'Jen!' Adiva, who was their youngest sister, ran up, hugging Jen around her waist tightly.

'Ash, you know that competition you helped me practice for-' Emir began.

'Raz, I saw this amazing shirt that would look so good on you-' Haifa began.

'Iris, I've missed you reading me a story every night-' Rashidi began.

'Lila, I'm so glad you're okay-' Haji began, but finally, Jen cut them all off, they had all been speaking in Arabic.

'OKAY!' she called out. 'everyone!' she added, and the noise died down. 'as much as we all missed each other and have stuff to say, but just so you all know... we have two more people with us today,' she gestured to Leo and Christophe.

'you all know Leo, Lila's best friend, and thankfully, as a change from last Christmas, the two finally got it together and admitted they loved each other-' she began.

'and thank you, I told you under ten years from when they met,' Haifa said, holding her hand out to Haji, who passed her over a fifty dollar note.

'oh, that's mature, making bets about us,' Lila muttered.

'and this,' Jen continued, smiling slightly. 'is Christophe.' There was a beat. 'my boyfriend.'

In unison, many of her siblings scoffed.

'yeah, bite me,' Jen muttered. 'just wanting to make sure you all know that there are people here who do not speak any Arabic.'

'oh, I know some Arabic, just not enough,' Leo said, but they chose to ignore him.

'you have a boyfriend, eh?'

Jen paused and slowly turned around to face Sin, crossing her arms over her chest. 'got a problem with that?' she said coolly.

'just surprised someone managed to pierce that ice cold heart of yours,' he smirked. 'does he know about...' he looked around, seeing her entire family listening in, and he decided not to say it, not to say "the cutting". 'that thing?' he asked, looking her up and down meaningfully.

'yes,' Jen hissed. 'he does.'

'really? So if I were to ask him about it-'

'Sin, leave her the fuck alone,' Lila snapped, she was, after all, the only person in her family who knew about Jen's old problems was Lila, and she could not believe that someone could be so insensitive. It was Sin, after all, though...

'this is Sin?' Christophe's eyes narrowed, he had obviously heard about him.

Jen nodded, but she simply took Christophe's hand, trying to ignore Sin now.

'how about we all go inside, catch up?' Neema asked hesitantly, ushering everyone inside, shooting one last glare at Sin, who merely smirked.

.. ..

**Olympia**

Sure, his mother had said not to disturb Mallory.

But Radovan was Radovan, and so that meant that he was going to go and talk to Mallory despite his mothers' warnings. He walked into the room to see that she had finished gathering her possessions and she was currently sitting on his bed, curiously flicking through a stack of photos.

He leaned against the now closed door and simply watched her for a few minutes.

'can I take this photo?' she asked, not looking at him, staring down at the photo in her hands. Radovan walked over and took a seat next to her, to see that it was one that Nadine and Bo had taken over the summer, when Mallory and Radovan were on the couch, talking and being cute, in Nadine's words. In this photo, Radovan had kissed Mallory softly in an attempt to get her to stop arguing, an attempt that worked.

Radovan nodded. 'you can,' he told her shortly.

She put it in her bag and sighed. 'you know what? I'm sorry.'

'excuse me?' he asked.

'I'm sorry that you're hurting over what I did, I really am sorry. But...I don't regret it.'

'really?' he raised an eyebrow. 'you don't regret no longer having that?' he gestured to the photos.

'a bit,' she admitted. 'but I had my reasons, as you know.'

'no,' he said softly. 'I do not know your reasons.'

Mallory's hand subconsciously went to the necklace around her neck, and Radovan noticed it was the one that he had given her last Christmas.

'why do you still wear that?' he sighed.

'because...we may not be together still, but...those months with you, they...they were the best months of my life,' she admitted to him.

'you know...if you ever wanted that back... if you ever wanted to be like that again, if you ever wanted _me_ back...' he trailed off. 'I would be there, Mal. You know I would.'

'I know,' she whispered.

And she leaned up and kissed him, she had nothing to prove here, when it was just the two of them. He could read her with ease, and sure, she knew she was going to deny that this ever happened, but she wanted to kiss him one more time, she just had to.

He kissed her back softly, and he could feel the tears down her face, which is what made him stop kissing her.

'you can't do this,' he said and she looked thoroughly confused. 'you can't kiss me when no one's around and then be so ice cold to me when everyone else is around,' he explained, he didn't want to give her an ultimatum, after all, she was temperamental and he had no idea what she'd decide, but he felt he _had _to give her an ultimatum.

'and why not?' she asked softly.

'I want everyone to know how much I love you,' Radovan said simply.

'everyone knows,' she pointed out.

'well, I want them to also know that you love me back,' he added.

'Radovan,' she sighed. 'do you not get the fact that my reputation was ruined because of you?' she asked.

'it shouldn't matter, you know?' he almost snapped at her. 'if you love me like you and I both know you do, it shouldn't matter,' he told her.

'well, then maybe I don't love you like you think I do,' she snapped, and he knew she was going to quickly become her usual witchy self again.

'Mal, don't be like this,' he begged.

'What do you want me to say? What do you want from me?' she demanded.

'what do _you_ want from _me_?' he shot back.

Mallory ran her hand through her hair. 'You know what? I think you should go out with Zooey. God knows she needs the self-esteem boost,' she snapped, and then she picked up her bag full of possessions and walked out of the door of his bedroom. Radovan picked up the photo she had wanted and followed her slowly; letting her get outside by the time he caught up with her.

But of course, his whole family plus now Nadine were outside.

'Mal, I know-' Nadine began, at the sight of Mallory, but stopped when she saw Radovan walk out just after her.

Mallory silently threw her bag into the back seat of her car, and opened the door but she was stopped from getting in by a gentle hand on her arm. She turned around to see that it was Nataliya.

'Mallory... we were just talking to Nadine, she said that you're actually not going to New York,' she said.

'so?' Mallory asked.

'so where are you going?' she asked.

'I don't know,' she shrugged. 'anywhere I can.'

'you're welcome to-' Nataliya began.

'I'm fine,' she sighed. 'I'll go see a friend, don't know which one yet, but I will. I just can't be here.'

'I understand, but if you need anything, anything at all,' she began. 'call me.'

'I will,' Mallory smiled and she accepted the hug from Nataliya before the woman walked away and Mallory went to get into her car again, but again, she was stopped, this time by Radovan.

'what?' she hissed, she wasn't going to snap out at him with his whole family behind him.

'fine, you want it to be this way, then fine,' he hissed back. 'but you should know, that I know three things.'

'only three?' she sneered, trying to get another reaction out of him.

He merely narrowed his eyes back. 'one...I will always love you,' he told her, passing her the photo she had asked for.

He took a step towards her and caressed her face. She sighed, and leaned against the side of her car. 'two?' she asked.

'I will never forget you,' he told her, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Mallory swallowed back tears; bit her lip to stop from crying. 'and three?' she whispered.

Radovan sighed, and she saw pain in his eyes. 'I...I will never...never go back to you,' he confessed slowly.

Mallory leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek. 'it's been fun,' she said coldly, before she finally got into her car and drove off.

She made sure she was well out of sight down the street and hidden behind many, many trees, before she stopped the car and finally allowed herself to break down.

.. ..

**So...Mallory actually cares... and so does Radovan...but they're being stubborn again. Nadine is trying to get her parents to let Mallory back, while trying to get Mallory to come back at the same time... **

**Okay, so most of the focus of the break will be in Egypt and New York, probably, but there will also be more of Mallory/Radovan/Nadine/Bo/Zooey/people like that, as well as some others that will only get a few scenes.**

**So yes... chapter title has to do with the circle that Mallory and Radovan are in with not knowing what they want...**

**And review?**


	69. A Fine, Fine Line

**Sorry for the wait! I feel horrible! Anyway, I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 66: A Fine, Fine Line**

_There's a fine, fine line  
between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line  
between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top  
if it was worth the uphill climb.  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time. – __**There's A Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q**_

.. ..

**Day Two**

**Boston**

She let out a loud laugh and enveloped Nick in a hug.

'Oh my God, it's been too long!' his sister almost squealed. 'why Australia, Nick, why?'

'why Canada, Abbey, why?' he teased back, for she was at the University of British Columbia.

'at least I'm still on the same continent as where we're from,' she shot back, smiling brightly.

Nick grinned back and she led him into the house more, for she had practically ambushed him as soon as he had entered.

'Nick!'

Nick grinned and gave a small wave to the several people who called out his name, his two cousins, his aunt, his uncle, and, surprisingly, his parents.

'hey!' he exclaimed, hugging his cousins back as they wrapped their arms around his waist. 'mom...dad...I thought you guys were touring?' he asked, smiling widely as his mother engulfed him in a hug.

'the orchestra decided for once to have Christmas off, and so we came here as soon as we could,' his father explained.

'that's awesome!' Nick exclaimed brightly, it was a rare event that he saw his parents over Christmas; they were a part of an orchestra and as such travelled most of the year.

'we thought so too,' his mother smiled, she had obviously missed him over the past few months.

'Nick, I heard you have a girlfriend,' his sister, Abbey, said to him, smirking slightly.

'well, we're not official or anything, but she's awesome and confident and really nice and pretty,' he began, as his phone went off. 'and I will tell you more after I take this,' he said, before he put the phone to his ear.

'hello?' Nick said brightly into his phone.

There was a sniff. 'you busy?' Mallory asked softly, she sounded like she had been crying, or was crying, and this almost scared him.

'Mal, are you crying?' he asked in concern, and his family looked at him.

'are you busy?' she repeated, sounding quite annoyed that he wouldn't answer.

'no, course not,' he said quickly. 'what do you need?'

'just need to talk,' she said simply and then he heard her choke back a sob.

'Mal...' he trailed off, feeling helpless, he was always bad when it came to people like Mallory crying, when it came to people who usually didn't show emotion crying, especially over the phone. 'Mal, what happened?' he asked, faintly hearing his father go and answer the door.

There was a beep from the other end of the phone.

'Mal?' he asked. 'Mal? Hello? You there? Or you ignoring me? Crying again? Hello? How do you say hello in French? I never took French so I don't actually know, but it's something like hola, right? No, that's Spanish... ciao? No...Italian... hej? Zdravo? I've heard you switch between all of these, how do you know all these languages? And how do I have no idea what it is in French-'

'it's bonjour, you pathetic excuse for a cultured person studying outside your own country, and you're rambling,' a voice said behind him and he dropped his phone, turning around to see Mallory standing there with his father, and she indeed had tears down her face.

'Mal!' he exclaimed, hugging her tightly, and to his complete surprise, she didn't attempt to push him away and kill him, or anything like that. Instead, she simply hugged him back, almost just as tightly.

'what happened?'

And there, still being held by Nick, Mallory told him what had happened.

.. ..

**Alexandria**

'okay, so, Jen,' Haifa smiled, taking her hand and looking between Jen and Christophe. 'how did this happen?' she asked, switching to Arabic to make the conversation semi-private, mainly so Christophe couldn't understand.

'we were partnered up on the first day of dancing, and it went from there,' Jen smiled, talking in Arabic too.

'well, I also heard that last year you had two guys, Sin, as always, and a guy called Sammy, so...? what happened with that to lead to this?' she wondered.

'umm... Sammy and I just went separate ways, and it just... dissolved. Mutual,' she added. 'and Sin's an all around complete fuckhead.'

'Jendayi Afrikaisi Djabenusiri-Abdou!' Neema exclaimed from across the room. 'there are children here!'

'mom, seriously,' Jen rolled her eyes. 'like they were paying any attention!'

With Jen's luck being as it was, her sister Adiva happened to ask Kiya what it meant, and Kiya laughed, simply telling her it was a bad word and not to use it.

'Jen,' Neema said pointedly.

'whatever,' Jen sighed.

Neema looked around at them all. 'Raz, Ash, Iris and Jen... I got a phone call from the prison; your father is out of solitary confinement. He's allowed visitors. Would any of you like to see him?'

'no,' Jen snarled. 'not after what he did.'

'me neither,' Iris said softly.

'no,' Ash added.

There was silence, and they all turned to Raz, who was biting her lip.

'I would,' she said slowly, softly.

'YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!' Jen exploded, standing up finally and making her way across the room.

'oh, I'm very serious,' Raz too stood up, crossing her arms over chest.

'what's going on?' Christophe asked Leo and Lila, for everyone else was speaking Arabic quite quickly, and everyone looked suddenly angry.

'ummm...have you heard about Min?' Lila asked slowly.

'I know she was Jen's twin, and she died, but that's all,' he said.

'yeah, better if Jen tells you later,' Lila said. 'just...hold her back if it looks like she's going to hit someone, okay?'

He nodded and they continued watching the foreign argument. Neema realized she couldn't do anything to stop it, and so she turned to her oldest son's wife.

'Rachel, could you take Hayley, Zara, Leila, Emir, Zalika, Rashidi, Adiva and Eisa out of the room, they do not need to hear any of this,' she said, which is exactly what Rachel did. When they were gone, Neema seemed to relax slightly, and she simply watched her daughters.

'oh, for fucks sake, you two,' Kiya snapped. 'you both have a right to your own opinion, shut up.'

'Kiya, language,' Neema said.

'JEN!' Raz almost shrieked. 'he's our father!'

'he did an unforgivable thing, you stupid little girl!' Jen snapped back.

'and yet, he's still our father!'

'no, no, he's not anymore!'

'come on, Raz, you can see where she's coming from-' Ash began.

'oh, of _course_ you're on her side, no one wants to side with the apparent slut,' Raz snapped.

'whoa, harsh,' Ramla said in shock. 'Raz, you're right, it's your decision.'

'thank you!' Raz exclaimed. 'no one should be telling me how to live my life!'

'it's like you're saying it's okay,' Haifa said slowly. 'what he did...'

'of course it's not okay, but he's still our father, and we still love him!' she looked around at her siblings. 'right?' she asked hesitantly.

'no,' Jen swallowed back tears. 'no, I don't. I hate him.'

'I think he's truly the only person that I hate,' Iris confessed.

'I don't love him,' Ash said. 'but I don't hate him either...'

'he's our father,' Raz repeated.

'and Min was his daughter,' Jen said hollowly.

'he's our father.'

'oh, I am so close to knocking some sense into you, you ignorant slut!' Jen exclaimed threateningly.

'Jen!' Neema exclaimed, and at that moment Lila got in between the sisters.

'okay, you're both right!' Lila exclaimed. 'but you're both wrong too.'

'you have no say in this, he's not your father, she's not your sister,' Jen snapped. 'and Raz, you do not get to have a say in whether or not it's okay to go see him.'

'and why the Hell not?' Raz demanded.

'because... you're not his daughter either, and you were not her sister,' Jen said slowly, she hadn't been sure until she said it whether or not she wanted to.

There was a silence.

'excuse...me?' Raz asked slowly, looking at Jen, and then Lila, and then Haifa, and then Haji, and then Neema for the longest.

And then finally, she stared at Ash, who looked as confused as her.

'Jen,' Neema said slowly. 'how did you-? Why would you-? What-'

'she had to know,' Jen said. 'better she found out now.'

There was a tense silence.

'okay,' Raz said slowly. 'someone tell me what the FUCK is going on?'

For once, Neema didn't scold her for her the language she used.

.. ..

**Olympia**

Nadine walked into _Nataliya's_, the coffee shop that the Rush family owned. She smiled at Bo who was behind the counter taking an order and gave a little wave, before sitting down at a free table, waiting for him.

Looking around the café, Nadine's eyes narrowed.

At the other end of the counter, Radovan was leaning against it, talking to a girl – no, to be more accurate, it was clearly flirting that was going on over there. And the girl was clearing Zooey Malone.

'Rad!' Nadine called over, and the two looked up, Zooey looking quite annoyed with her. 'a word,' she said coolly, and Radovan sighed, obviously knowing what it would be about, but nevertheless, he walked over and took a seat next to her.

'what is it?' he sighed.

'thought you loved Mallory,' she shrugged, giving an evil look over his shoulder to Zooey, who scowled back.

'thought it's none of your business,' he snapped back, and she was surprised, Radovan was usually such a nice person.

'it is my business, she's my sister, and she's being stubborn, just like you,' she said.

'well, she's not my problem anymore, I don't care about her anymore, and she doesn't care about me anymore,' he said coldly, again surprising her.

'oh, bullshit,' Nadine rolled her eyes.

'I don't really care what you think,' Radovan snapped, standing up abruptly and walking back over to Zooey.

Nadine could hear him talking to her, and he was speaking loudly, almost for Nadine's benefit.

And then he asked her out.

And Zooey said yes.

Radovan went back to work, and Zooey began to leave, but stopped by Nadine.

'like I said...I always win,' Zooey smirked before she began to walk out again.

Nadine grabbed her arm.

'I've never really liked you, and I'm not going to let you get away with all of the pain you're going to cause my sister and Radovan. So...watch your back. It just got personal.'

'bitch, please... you don't know who you're dealing with.'

Nadine simply laughed in her face.

.. ..

**Alexandria**

The house was silent for once.

Silent and tense.

Rachel and Haji had taken all of the younger children out and to one of the parks near them, so as to make sure they weren't caught up in the intense arguments going on, specifically between Raz and Jen about their father, Lila and Kiya about Kiya's feelings for Seth and Cooper, and Raz and Neema, and the bombshell that Jen had dropped on them.

Of course, these weren't the only people limited to the arguments, Iris and Omar were arguing about God knows what, probably something small that escalated because of the tense atmosphere. Ash was sitting with Haifa, the two talking, Haifa being the one to tell Ash what exactly this meant for him, that now it was revealed that Raz wasn't actually truly one of them, not in fact his twin.

And Ramla took a seat next to Kiya, who was on the phone, facing away from her and didn't realize she was there.

'yeah, I know what you mean,' she was saying into the phone. 'It's weird, I usually see you every day, and everything is so tense here, everyone's arguing... no, it's okay, I can handle it, I just mean that everyone is usually so happy and loud and all that and now...they're just not. Anyway! I'll let you sleep, isn't it really late in Australia? ...I might still be awake when you wake up, so call me if you want. Yeah...I guess either way, I'll talk to you soon... I miss you too, Coop,' she smiled. 'bye.'

She closed her phone and smiled at it for a few moments.

'is he your boyfriend?' Ramla wondered.

Kiya visibly jumped and turned around to face her. 'oh, holy crap, don't do that!'

'sorry,' she smiled. 'so is he your boyfriend?'

'no, he's not, he's just my friend,' Kiya smiled.

'but you love him, right?' Ramla pressed on.

'course I do, he's my friend,' she said.

'no, no, no, I mean, more than that, like _in_ love with him?'

Kiya's smile stayed on her face. 'Ramla...go away.'

'I'm so right,' she grinned before walking away.

Kiya stopped and thought for a moment.

_Was_ Ramla right?

.. ..

**Boston**

'so...' Nick's mother began, looking in between Nick and Mallory, for Nick still had an arm around her, silently comforting her now that her tears had subsided. 'is this your girlfriend?'

Mallory let out a genuine laugh. 'oh, please... he wouldn't be able to keep up with someone like me,' she smiled at Nick, showing him that she wasn't saying it in a bitchy way, just stating the truth.

Nick shrugged. 'this is Mallory, and she's my awesome lab partner and friend.'

'friend is stretching it,' Mallory smiled slightly.

'come on, you love me,' he argued with her.

Mallory just scoffed.

'so do you live around here, Mallory?' Abbey asked.

'no,' she shook her head. 'I live...I actually don't live anywhere,' she realised.

'what do you mean?'

'Mal got kicked out of her house over the summer,' Nick began to explain; he knew that Mallory hated to talk about it.

'why?' his father asked her.

'for being pregnant,' Mallory pursed her lips. 'despite the fact I gave him up, they wouldn't let me stay. I lived with my boyfriend...well, ex-boyfriend now,' she said. 'which is why I've been driving around the country.'

'are you actually going anywhere specific?' Nick wondered.

'no. Just buying time before break is over,' she shrugged. 'might go see Liz and Kara,' she added. 'maybe Levana too, despite the fact she's kind of the reason I broke up with Radovan.'

Nick looked intrigued by this but didn't ask, he knew Mallory would have told him the reason they broke up if she wanted to, and maybe she would, in due time, of course.

'you're welcome to stay here, if you want?' Nick's mother said to her, leaving it as a question.

'oh, no, that's not necessary,' Mallory said quickly.

'nonsense,' she smiled. 'you said you have nowhere to go, and no one should be alone at Christmas. The more the merrier.'

Mallory sighed. 'thank you.'

.. ..

**Alexandria**

Raz tapped her fingers on her arm that was crossed over her chest and she bit her lip, refusing to look at her mother – at Neema.

'Raz...' she trailed off. 'I never meant for you to find out this way.'

'did you even mean for me to find out at all?' Raz asked softly, still refusing to look at her.

'yes, of course,' she said.

Raz sighed. 'tell me everything.'

Neema sighed and didn't speak for a few moments, but then she opened her mouth. 'the woman who gave birth to you, she was just a teenager, who freaked out, and... she thought you were dead and she put you in a bin. You were found, obviously, not long after, and you were taken to the hospital. I was working on call that night, and I saved you. You were actually only born several days before Ash.'

'so...why'd you say that we were twins? What made you...' she trailed off.

'because Ash was a twin, but she was stillborn,' Neema explained gently. 'Shatha, her name was. I looked after you in the hospital, and people just assumed that you were her... after two months of looking after you in the hospital, I decided to adopt you, sure, I had several other children already, but you... I couldn't leave you to just anyone, I had saved you, I had even named you. And so I adopted you. My sister finally came to visit me after studying in the United States, and she just...she just assumed that you were Ash's twin, I don't know how she didn't know that Shatha had died. I don't know why I didn't correct her, I could have... but I didn't. And the story stuck.'

Raz still refused to look at her.

'do you know who my mother is, Neema?' she asked softly.

Neema inhaled at the use of her name, but she answered. 'it's on the hospital records, your birth certificate too, but I don't know personally. I can find out for you.'

Raz stood up and began to leave. 'thank you.'

.. ..

**Jacksonville**

'they're going to pay.'

These very words were uttered simultaneously between Maddyson and Sawyer; only ten minutes after the group of them had arrived home.

It had been awhile since they had been the victims of a prank by their neighbours, but really, what did they expect?

They had been in a prank war with people on this street for about ten years, on and off, and usually they struck as soon as Maddyson, Chad, Sawyer, Beth and Jazz got home from boarding school for Christmas and summer.

This Christmas was no different.

They usually started with their standard egging of the house, but for once, it was different.

Everyone had gone inside Maddyson's house, for their parents were actually home, whereas the others parents were at work and Jazz, Sawyer and Beth didn't actually have keys, as they spent so much time over the year not even in the country.

And so, when they went back outside after grabbing the keys that they always left in Maddyson's room, they walked to the car to grab their bags.

Only they couldn't open the door.

Somehow, in the time they had been inside, under ten minutes, their neighbours – Pippa Keating, Ryan Peters and Kevin Grimes, basically the counterparts of Sawyer, Maddyson and Jazz – had managed to sneak over without them noticing and saran wrapped the entire car, so they couldn't easily open the doors without taking it all off.

And so, Maddyson and Sawyer had spoken in unison.

'they're going to pay.'

.. ..

**Alexandria**

Jen could feel Christophe's gaze on her back as the two lay in bed, attempting to sleep, and she rolled over, facing him.

'what is it?' she sighed.

'what was it that you and your sister were arguing about today?' he asked.

Jen sighed, feeling bad about what she had revealed. 'don't worry about it.'

'Jen...' he reached out and took her hand in the dark. 'Lila said it had something to do with your sister, Min. So...what happened to Min?'

Jen took a deep breath, and she slowly exhaled, not sure if she was strong enough to say what happened. Whenever someone found out, it was usually one of her other siblings who told them, everyone had silently agreed long ago that for Jen to have to explain would hurt her more than the rest of them, and so they had made sure she had never had to tell the story.

But Christophe was her boyfriend, and it was her, only her, who should tell him.

'Min...' she whispered. 'Min...She was taken advantage of by her older boyfriend, he pressured her into sex... she got pregnant,' she whispered, not sure if she'd be able to go on with it. 'My father...he was a drunk, abusive. He didn't know that Min was pregnant, in fact, only Min and I knew. She was only thirteen at this time, can you imagine the shame we thought would have been brought on our family?'

'shame?' Christophe asked slowly, not understanding that out of all of it.

'well, my father's side of the family were very traditional, if you had a child outside of married, you were basically disowned,' she explained, and he nodded in understanding. 'Min, she wore baggy clothes to cover up the pregnancy, she didn't want to get disowned,' Jen continued, before taking a deep breath. 'And... When she was six months pregnant, our father...he punched her in the stomach and...She went into labour. No one told him, obviously, in fact, Min only told me she thought she might be going into labour. I called our mom, who lived here while we lived in Cairo, and it was her who took charge, telling my father that all of us who had been living with him were going to move in with her, he was too dangerous. Aminah, she gave birth to a girl, she named her Sabeen.'

'and was she okay?' Christophe wondered.

Jen shook her head and bit her lip. 'No,' she said. 'She had many complications, from being born early to a thirteen year old. And...She had some brain damage from my father's abuse on Aminah.'

'oh, God...' he trailed off.

'about eight months passed, and...Our father found us,' Jen began, but then she began to shake and she began to sob, and Christophe took her in his arms. 'He...he found out that Sabeen was Min's daughter...and...h-he pushed them both down the stairs,' Jen finished her story just like that, vaguely, she wouldn't actually be able to say the words.

'and they...' Christophe said softly. 'they...died?'

Jen nodded, squeezing shut her eyes as tears began to fall. Christophe wiped at the tears and pressed a kiss to her temple.

'Aminah's...death...' she said slowly. 'is what made me start...cutting...' she said the last word hesitantly, as if she never wanted to admit what she had done. 'her death, it broke me.'

'I understand,' Christophe whispered in her ear.

'her death is why I started cutting,' she said.

'I know,' he said, she had just said that, after all.

'and you...you...you're the reason I stopped,' she confessed to him.

Christophe paused in wiping away her tears. 'really?' he asked softly.

She nodded. 'I love you,' she told him, it was the first time she had said it to him, perhaps the first time she had said it and meant it, truly, to anyone.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

'I love you too.'

.. ..

**Olympia**

'hey,' Bo took a seat next to Nadine, and followed her gaze to where she was watching Radovan flirt with yet _another_ customer. 'what is it?' he asked.

'he's turning into you!' She almost exploded at him.

'hey-'

'no, I don't mean it in a horrible way to you, just that the way he is acting, is not Radovan,' Nadine interrupted him and corrected herself.

'yeah, I know,' Bo nodded.

'and you know why, right?' she continued.

Bo sighed. 'it's their choice, Nay. If Radovan and Mallory want to finally completely go their separate ways, we can't stop them.'

'glad you brought that up,' Nadine said, and he rolled his eyes as she turned the laptop in front of her to him. 'so, this is Radovan's laptop, he thinks I'm doing homework on it. Instead, I have been looking through his photography folders.'

'Nay, that's not-'

'just look,' she begged, and he sighed, complying. '"Mallory Aryssa Roux",' she began to read out the titles of the folders. '"Mal and I", "Mal and Nadine", "Mallory pregnant", "Angry Mallory", "Mallory and Witches"-'

'what does "Angry Mallory" mean?' Bo interrupted.

'okay, I've gotten a few photos to show you,' she said, firstly going into the first folder, of simply Mallory. She scrolled through, and found the one that she was pretty sure that Radovan had in his wallet of her, the one with her and the rose from last Halloween. She looked quite at ease and as if she actually had her guard down.

'and the point of you showing me this, is...?' he began.

'this was before they got together, but when they were interested in each other just couldn't tell anyone,' Nadine told him. 'look how happy she is, despite the fact they were merely in each other's company here.'

'okay...'

Nadine sighed, and entered the second folder, this one the one of both Radovan and Mallory. She managed to find one from the Valentine's Day dance, when they had first brought their relationship out into the open. They both looked pretty happy, and they both definitely looked at ease and as if they were in love.

'you know what, Nay?' Bo said slowly. 'it sucks that they broke up.'

'I know,' she nodded, although quite surprised that he agreed. She began to scroll through another folder, this one the one that said she was angry. She showed him a picture of before Mallory and Radovan had even been interested in each other, a picture that he recalled was only taken because their photography teacher had asked them to get so called "action shots", and Radovan happened to have his camera when Mallory had attacked Sawyer one day.

'she looks so angry and...sad?' he asked in surprise.

'yeah,' Nadine nodded. 'she used to be really sad and lonely...'

'that sucks,' he said, actually meaning it. If you had told him two years ago, or even a year ago that he would feel sorry for Mallory Roux, rather than feign it to sleep with her, he would have told you that you were mad.

Nadine scrolled through another folder, this one on her own USB stick, and she opened up a few pictures.

'okay, so I began taking these pictures, because of this theory I had, the theory I'm trying to tell you now,' she began, showing the pictures, all of which were Mallory and Radovan arguing, apart from a few, which were simply photographs of Mallory and Radovan alone.

'see this?' Nadine pointed at the ones of them arguing. 'their eyes betray them... their facial expressions betray them, their body language... these two still love each other, and deeply,' she said. 'they're even having fun arguing with each other. And these...' she showed the pictures of just one of them.

'they look so sad and alone,' Bo finished.

'exactly,' Nadine bit her lip. 'look...we have to get them back together.'

'Nay...it's got nothing to do with us,' he said slowly, softly.

'Bo,' she ran her fingers through her hair. 'I don't think you get what I've been trying to show you,' she said. 'Look at this,' she put up one of the pictures from the Valentine's Day dance again. 'Radovan and Mallory, they love each other,' she said bluntly, before putting up one of the ones where they were arguing. 'Radovan and Mallory hate each other too though,' she tried to explain. 'But...' she put the two next to each other, and added a picture of Mallory by herself, looking sad and alone, as Bo put it, and another one, this one of Radovan, looking the same. She let Bo look at them, before she delivered her final line, the final thing to make him see. 'but... it...everything...it's always because of each other.'

Bo stared at the pictures, before he turned his gaze on Radovan, who was alone again, and looking sad.

'we need to get them back together,' Bo agreed.

Nadine smiled. 'You work on getting Rad to realise not to give up, and I'll find Mallory and make her see sense.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

.. ..

**So... interesting, eh? Nadine and Bo are going to start getting them back together... and Mallory went to Nick, how cute, right? :) Nadine and Zooey have made things personal. Radovan's turning into Bo. Mallory is staying with Nick. Maddyson, Sawyer and Jazz are about to start a prank war. And Egypt. Well... Kiya may love Cooper, Jen loves Christophe but hates her father, Raz loves her father, who actually isn't her father.**

**By the way, was that confusing? Raz not really being an Abdou, and the explanation to why she isn't and Ash is, even though they thought they were twins? **

**Anyway, the title is just me thinking that there's a really fine line between certain things in their lives (i.e. the love/hate of Mal/Rad, whether it's platonic love or real love between Kiya/Cooper, stuff like that).**

**Reviews?**


	70. Complicated

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I was stuck on one scene... Anyway, this chapter is for my dear friend, Linnea, or MyLuckyWhistle, because a) it's a belated birthday present, and b) she's just always here for me when I need someone, and I love her for it. So happy (belated) birthday, again! Enjoy, everyone! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 67: Complicated**

_Why do you have to go and  
Make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting  
Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated – __**Complicated by Avril Lavigne.**_

.. ..

**Day Three**

**Christmas Eve**

**Boston**

Mallory sighed and put the phone to her ear for the fifth time, sighing as Jen finally picked up the phone.

'Mal, I'm trying to sleep,' Jen murmured in annoyance into the phone, and Mallory waited until she heard Jen close a door and speak louder, indicating that she was somewhere she could talk freely without waking anyone up. 'what do you want?'

'I want you to admit what you did was wrong,' Mallory said slowly, completely sure of what she did.

'it's two in the morning,' Jen said. 'you're going to have to spell it out to me.'

Mallory scoffed. 'you know, this is why Levana is ignoring my calls, because she knows what she did was wrong, and this is why you won't admit it freely. You guys told me to break up with him, saying it would make me better.'

Jen paused. 'and has it?' she wondered.

'no! No, it hasn't!' Mallory exploded. 'and you should have known that Jen, you should have stopped me.'

'you didn't want me to,' Jen tried to reason.

'of course I did! I was confused, and didn't know what I wanted, and you, as my best friend, you should have known!'

'Mal, come on, you didn't have to listen to us-'

'and yet I did! Because you and Levana, well, at least _you_ haven't steered me wrong yet. Until now. I trusted you Jen, I trusted your judgement. And you've screwed it up for me. So admit it. You were wrong.'

'okay, fine,' Jen sighed. 'maybe I was wrong. I knew it, and you knew it. It was Levana we both believed. Take it out on her.'

'no, because Levana's not my friend. She's your friend, and you're my friend. And I want you to fix this.'

'I can't. Only you can.'

'no, I'm sure you can,' Mallory snapped.

'Mallory,' Jen sighed. 'you can be so stubborn. Though Levi and I may have urged you to do this, you were the one who actually did it. It was your choice. And you have to live with that choice. So don't blame it on me, or Levi. It was your choice. No one else's. So don't blame us. You were the one who ruined the best thing that ever happened to you,' Jen said bluntly. 'not me.'

Mallory gaped for a moment. 'yeah, thanks to the modern technology of long distance conversations, you just saved yourself from a punch to the face, you heartless bitch.'

'Mal,' Jen sighed. 'don't be like this.'

'_you_ are meant to back me up forever. Even if you don't agree with me, you promised to-'

'and I believe that part of the promises we made was to not make baseless accusations to help us sleep at night,' Jen snapped. 'look, I've had enough arguments today. So when you wake up and realise that in the end I had nothing to do with it, why don't you call me?'

Mallory hung up on her and Nick looked across at her from where he was sitting and texting Jazz.

'that went well,' he said dryly.

'shut up!'

.. ..

**New York City**

There was a knock on the door, and Matt answered it, to see that it was Nadine.

'Nadine, what-' he began, letting her in but she walked right past him, ignoring them all and looking straight at Liz and Kara.

'Liz, Kara,' she began quickly. 'where's Mal?'

'what do you mean?' Liz wondered.

'Mallory. My sister. She got kicked out of home over summer, and I followed her, we stayed with Radovan and Bo over the summer,' she began. 'and now Rad and her broke up. So... do you know where she is?'

'hmmm... you'd think she'd stay with a friend, wouldn't you?' Kara mused.

'which is why I'm here!' she snapped and Liz and Kara smirked in unison.

Liz got out her phone and dialled a number. 'East,' she said into her phone after a few moments of waiting. 'so...I heard you got kicked out of home over summer...so I was wondering, where are you?'

'Liz, put the phone on speaker,' Mallory sighed and Liz did so.

'so...where are you?' Liz asked.

'Nadine,' Mallory hissed and they all looked surprised that she knew that Nadine was there. 'If I wanted to talk to you, I would call you. Ergo, I don't want to talk to you.'

'Mal, they're our parents-'

'so? They still kicked me out for being pregnant,' Mallory snapped. 'and that's not right.'

'I know, I know,' Nadine said. 'but they're feeling bad about it, and-'

'oh, yeah? So why are you the one trying to find me? Why aren't they trying to?'

'you can't just cut them out of your life-' Nadine began to say.

'oh really?' Mallory scoffed. 'watch me.'

And then there was a beep as Mallory hung up. Nadine sighed and looked at Liz and Kara.

'thanks anyway,' she smiled slightly.

'Nadine,' Kara said as Nadine made to get up. 'if Mal isn't here, and she isn't in Egypt with Jen, or Germany with Gez, or Vancouver with you, or Olympia with Radovan, think...where does that leave her?'

'...I have no idea,' Nadine sighed.

'in Boston, with Nick,' Liz smiled at Kara, nodding.

Nadine smiled.

.. ..

**Alexandria**

Jen couldn't help continuously staring at the phone, as if just by looking at it, it would go off, and that would mean that Mallory realized what an irrational bitch she was being and then she would call her, apologizing, and the two of them would just go back to normal, as usual.

But the phone didn't go off.

Instead, there was a soft knock at the door and after a moment it opened, and Neema walked in.

'Jendayi,' Neema said softly, taking a seat next to her. 'what has happened to you?'

'what do you mean?' Jen said, fingering the pendant of the necklace she barely wore, only when she was alone, a necklace that had belonged to her sister.

'after Aminah died,' Neema began slowly. 'you withdrew. You... threw yourself into your dancing, and you locked yourself away in your room whenever you were home. But that was rare. You would sneak out at night to go down to The Docks with that boy,' Neema gave her a half-disapproving look. The Docks were down by the sea, and there was known to be an underground nightclub there, with many drug dealers around, and it was one of the places with the highest crime rate in the city. And, of course when Neema said "that boy", she meant Sin.

'and what's your point?' Jen said, a little harsher than she intended. She was fine with Neema knowing about the drugs and the drinking, and even the reckless one night stands. But Neema wouldn't be coming to her if it was just that. Neema understood that Jen went through a grieving process, she was the type of mother who let her children do things that many other mothers wouldn't, because she knew that all her children, all her step children included, all fifteen that were alive, were different and needed to grieve differently. After Aminah's death, Lila left Egypt, moving in with her mother in Australia, Ash had chosen to withdraw even further in himself, while Raz had only become the partier she was today after Aminah's death and Kiya had only gotten into sports after Aminah's death. Jen had been moderately nice before her twin died, and ever since, she had changed. Much like Raz, she had partied a lot at first, drinking and using herself into oblivion, and then the hurting herself had started. And that was the only thing she kept a secret from her family, she didn't think anyone would understand what she did to herself at that time.

And so if Neema knew that secret, even now, even after she had stopped, she didn't think that she could handle it, it would hurt too much to see her own mother look at her in disgust or disappointment or anything else like that.

Neema sighed. 'my point is... I wasn't here for you. And I'm sorry.'

Jen found herself shrugging. 'well, you were going through some stuff of your own too...' she said slowly, her mother had given birth to Adiva and Eisa – Neema was known for having twins, as was her mother and grandmother, in fact it was rare for single births in this family – and had suffered from post natal depression, or maybe simply depression from Aminah's death, it had never been quite clear.

'you are my daughter, Jen, I should have been here for you, for all of you, yes, but especially you,' Neema said, attempting to take Jen's hand, but Jen moved her hand back slightly, making her think better of it. 'Min was your twin, your best friend, you did everything together... and I know what you did to yourself, with the drugs and the alcohol, and I think I even have a small idea now about something else you did, that I only realized properly after I watched you and Sin two days ago, with Lila's interference. The way you looked was scared, like he was going to tell something personal, Lila looked angry, like he was to hurt the entire family with whatever he was going to say, Sin as if he was jealous of Christophe and a secret that only you and Sin used to share, and Christophe looked angry that Sin thought he had power over you. So I knew that it was a big secret. And the amount of blood that used to appear on your clothing, when you simply said you got into a fight but then there was no other indicators like bruises and bloody knuckles, was something I guess I always knew, just never wanted to say it outright. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to talk to you about what happened, about what you were doing... still are doing?' she added after a few moments, realising she did not know if Jen was still this way.

Jen bit her lip and swallowed back tears. 'no,' she shook her head. 'not for at least six months,' she admitted, she had never wanted to talk to her mother about this, never wanted her to know that despite how she looked on the outside, Jen was _not _okay.

Jen shook slightly, from biting back the tears, and Neema reached out slowly, hesitantly, to hold her, only hesitant because she wasn't sure if Jen would shy away from her, but to her surprise, Jen leaned into her, and the tears finally began to fall as her mother held her close.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Jen finally said, after the years and years of keeping it in, hiding what had happened deep within her, hiding what she had done for years, hiding who she had turned out to be.

'shh, you have nothing to be sorry for,' Neema said soothingly.

But Jen just kept repeating it.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry...'

.. ..

**Olympia**

'so,' Zooey smiled almost shyly, leaning across the counter at _Nataliya's _so she could get even closer to Radovan. 'what are you doing later?'

'I don't know,' he smiled. 'how about you?'

'nothing planned yet,' she smiled.

Bo stared at them critically from across the room, sure, he knew that it was none of his business, but seriously... sure, Zooey and Radovan had _some_ chemistry, but compared to Mallory and Radovan, who, whenever they were in a room together, set off an explosion of chemistry, always with some sexual tension in it too, Zooey and Radovan had little, maybe even none.

'Rad,' Bo said, trying not to give Zooey a dirty look. 'need your help out the back,' he shot him a meaningful look, and they all knew what he really meant, that he wanted to talk to Radovan about Mallory and Zooey.

Radovan sighed. 'be back in a minute,' he said to Zooey, before he followed Bo out into the back room.

'okay, _what_?' Radovan snapped, and Bo blinked.

'have you been taking "how to be a jerk" lessons from Mallory?' Bo asked.

'no, just been observing you,' Radovan snapped again, and Bo refrained from laughing. While it was quite annoying how angry Radovan was now, and although it was hard to watch because it definitely wasn't him, at times it was quite funny.

'seriously, she's hot and all, but think about it: Mallory is drop dead gorgeous,' Bo said slowly.

'I know,' Radovan gritted his teeth.

'so talk to her-'

'I have. And I don't know why this is any of your business.'

'because you're my brother, Nadine is my girlfriend, and Mallory is her sister,' Bo snapped. 'and you and Mal belong together, despite what anyone else says.'

'no, no we don't,' Radovan told him.

'yes you do, everyone knows it, everyone knows she loves you, and if you don't fight for her, then maybe... maybe you never loved her, eh?' Bo asked, and he was wildly unprepared for what Radovan did next.

He lashed out at Bo, sending him into the shelves behind him, knocking some stock to the ground.

'you want to try that again?' Bo asked, laughing at the reaction he got.

'say that one more time, I dare you,' Radovan hissed angrily, his fists clenched, ready to lash out again at a moment's notice.

'don't you see?' Bo demanded, pushing Radovan away from him. 'you're angry when she's not around, and so-'

'Bojan! Radovan!'

The twins turned around to see that Nataliya was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, a disapproving look on her face.

'I don't even want to know what you were fighting about, although I have an idea of what it was about,' she sighed, her eyes flitting out back into the café, where Zooey was. 'Radovan, clean this up, Bojan, clean up out front. I need to go pick your cousins up from the airport, you both have to lock up, I expect you home in an hour, to greet your cousins.'

'yeah, can't do that,' Radovan began. 'going out with Zooey.'

'no, you're not,' Nataliya said sternly. 'not on Christmas Eve. Now clean up and send her on her way.'

Nataliya walked out of the café, and Bo suppressed a smirk.

Given the way that Nataliya had looked at Zooey, at her skinny form, her spray tanned skin, her dead straight hair, and her provocative clothes, sipping her skim latte with a fake smile at people, it was quite obvious that Nataliya was on Bo's side, that she wanted the pale, freckled, Canadian with the curly red hair who was quite sure of herself, unlike what Zooey looked like.

Bo smiled at his small victory that someone else was on his side.

.. ..

**Alexandria**

Ramla quietly took a seat next to Kiya again, listening to her half of the phone conversation again.

'I hate it here, Seth,' Kiya was saying softly into the phone, as if she knew someone was close by. 'I wish I was back in Australia, everything is so tense around here, and everyone's snapping at each other for no reason... but don't worry about it, we'll talk when I get back, which is hopefully soon... I miss you too,' she smiled brightly. 'bye.'

'I thought that your boyfriends name was Coop?' Ramla asked.

Kiya visibly jumped. 'Ramla! We talked about this! Don't do that!'

Ramla merely laughed. 'but I thought your boyfriends name was Coop?'

'okay, firstly, I don't have a boyfriend, secondly, his name is Cooper, and thirdly, I was just talking to my friend Seth,' Kiya explained. 'oh, and lastly, do you know how damn rude it is to listen into people's conversations!'

'yeah whatever. So... is it Cooper or Seth you're in love with?' she smirked.

Before Kiya could respond, Lila, Leo and Ash joined them.

'I personally think she's in love with Cooper,' Lila smirked.

'me too,' Leo agreed.

'no, it's Seth,' Ash argued.

'bullshit it's Seth,' Lila scoffed.

'it's neither of them, for God's sake!' Kiya exclaimed in annoyance, picking up her phone and angrily walking upstairs.

Lila, Ash and Leo exchanged smirks.

'who'd like to take bets?' Lila asked dryly.

.. ..

**New York City**

Nadine had stayed for the rest of the afternoon, not sure what to do with herself now, now that she knew Mallory was with Nick, now that she knew that Mallory definitely did not want to talk to her.

'so...'

Nadine turned her head to see Jason in the doorway of the bathroom, and she hid a smile.

'so...?' she asked.

'you going back to Canada or what?' he wondered.

'I don't know... maybe I'll stay...if there's a reason to,' she smiled coyly at him.

It was less than two seconds later that Jason was kissing her passionately.

.. ..

Claire and Lea were talking quietly, trying not to wake up Harmony from Lea's arms, when Claire suddenly stopped and grabbed Lea's arm.

'what?' Lea asked softly.

'look,' Claire said, and she pointed at the slightly ajar door of the bathroom.

And though the door was closed quite a bit, they could clearly see it.

Jason and Nadine.

.. ..

**So again, sorry for the wait. I've also had exams and some personal stuff on, so, yeah... I personally didn't find this chapter very productive, but whatever...**

**Anyway...so Mallory is being irrational, pinning the blame on anyone she can, when we all know (and she probably does to) that it's her fault. Nadine is trying to get a hold of Mallory, but she won't talk to her, so now she's in New York with a certain person... and Claire and Lea now know. Neema has figured out what Jen did... Nataliya doesn't particularly like Zooey, and Rad and Bo punched each other. **

**And...yeah.**

**So...reviews? Despite the fact I've been horrible with updates lately? :)**


	71. All You Need Is Love

**So. I feel kind of horrible. It's been almost three months since I've updated, and I've got no excuse apart from: school work, and I honestly hate writing the Christmas break, so next chapter will be the last one of the break, probably. Sorry guys. I hope you're all still reading! Enjoy! I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 68: All You Need Is Love**

_Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need. – __**All You Need Is Love by The Beatles.**_

.. ..

**Just so you all recall Christmas Break:**

**Previously in **_**High School Never Ends...**_

So, at the moment, all the students are off on Christmas break, either back home, or staying with friends. Basically all that needs to be remembered:

_Olympia/Vancouver: _In these two cities, first Nadine gets welcomed back home, but then she goes to find Mal, and Mal and Rad continued on their indecisiveness over their love, with Mal admitting to Rad's mother, Nataliya (who's pretty cool), that she loves Rad. But then she leaves. So Rad starts flirting with Zooey, much to the annoyance of Nadine and Bo, so those two form a plan for Mal and Rad to get back together. Bo has a go at Rad, the two fight.

_Alexandria_: the whole Abdou family arrive home and it's all rainbows and smiles until they argue over their dad being in jail (he killed Jen's twin and her kid), and it's revealed that Raz isn't actually an Abdou, she was adopted. It's also revealed that Jen's self-harm only started after her twin died, and Neema has figured that out over the years, but Jen's healed now, so it's all good. While all that drama is going on, Ramla (one of their siblings) keeps overhearing phone conversations between Kiya and both Cooper and Seth, and everyone takes bets and the like about it.

_Elsewhere_: In Jacksonville, Jazz, Maddyson and Sawyer engage in a prank war with their neighbours, that's been going on for years. And in Boston, Mal arrives because she needs Nick, which answers the question of where she went. Oh, and Mal and Jen aren't talking because Mal realises the error of her ways and is now blaming everyone else because she's a moody bitch, so she's basically only got Nick.

_New York City_: Okay, so the stuff that's been going on in NYC is that Lea, Harmony and Claire were already there (you know, Lea and Darren might lose Harmony to Darren's bitch of a mother), and then Darren, Matt, Jason, Liz, Kara and Luke arrived and they all just chilled like the laidback people they are. Then Nadine arrived, looking for Mal, later she gets it on with Jason, but Lea and Claire witness this, so who knows what will happen?

**Okay, Enjoy! :D**

.. ..

**Day Three**

**Christmas Eve**

**New York City**

Claire took a seat next to Lea, both of them in shock as to what they just saw. Jason and Nadine. Together.

'what do we do about this?' Claire asked softly, sure she knew that people cheated on each other, a lot of people did at their school, but never in a million years would she assume that Nadine would be one of the people to cheat.

'I...I honestly don't know,' Lea said softly. 'I mean...it's none of our business.'

'yeah, but...Bo,' Claire said slowly.

'I know,' she nodded.

Claire sighed. 'we'll talk about it in the morning?' she asked.

'yeah,' Lea nodded, before they both stood up, walking to their respective rooms, their minds plagued with how to face this problem.

.. ..

**Day Four**

**Christmas Day**

**Alexandria**

Lila was still the only one sleeping, which was surprising, usually she was one of the first awake on Christmas, she was usually the one who woke up, went out to the beach for a awhile, either walking it or surfing, and then she would return, making loud noises as she entered, to wake everyone up who wasn't already awake. And so by the time everyone woke up, it was later then it usually was.

'where's Lila?' Jen asked as she walked down the stairs, drying her hair. 'out surfing?'

'I didn't hear her leave this morning,' Neema said, placing a kiss to Jen's cheek. 'merry Christmas,' she added.

'that's because I didn't leave,' Lila walked down the stairs, Leo's arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her, which made sense once they caught sight of her tired eyes, her sickly complexion. 'I'm having a bad reaction to yesterday's chemotherapy,' she explained.

'does that happen a lot?' Neema wondered, it had only been in the past year that her and Lila had actually started talking more often, and therefore she didn't know these things about her chemotherapy.

'yeah, don't worry, it's been going on for eight hours, it should pass in another four or five,' Lila told her, taking a seat in the kitchen. 'merry Christmas everyone,' she said.

Everyone returned the greeting, and Neema looked at Lila in worry before she turned to some of her other children.

'Jen, could you- actually no, I don't want you over there. Raziya, could you go see Iboni ElGabri and ask if she has any herbs for Lila's nausea? She usually has some,' Neema said, and Raz nodded, leaving the room.

Lila smiled weakly in thanks.

'guess I'll have no competition for the tradition of the dance later, then,' Jen teased.

'I wouldn't miss that for the world,' Lila smiled.

'oh, joy.'

.. ..

**Boston**

'this is awesome!' Nick laughed, playing the ocarina that Mallory had given him. Mallory let out a laugh and opened the box that Nick had given her, to see a photo album. She opened it, and was surprised to see some pictures, the very first one of her and Radovan, and she slammed it shut.

'Nick,' she began, her teeth gritted, and he put down the ocarina, taking the album from her.

'no, see, this is just everyone you love, in no particular order!' he grinned at her, ready to dodge when she would inevitably hit him, but it didn't come, so he continued. 'see, you and Radovan, back before you broke up with him, over the summer-'

'you didn't know me over the summer, why do you have a picture from then?' she interrupted.

'I got it from your laptop,' he shrugged, before continuing to the next photo. 'you and Jen, who you're not talking to now, so that's a bit awkward. You and Gez, from the Halloween Dance, and Liz and Kara from there too. You and I, because you lo-'

'I do not love you, don't flatter yourself,' she interrupted, but she was smiling.

'oh, you do,' he said seriously. 'and you and Nadine, and you and Brooke-'

Mallory cut him off by wrapping her arms around him. 'thank you,' she said, smiling slightly. Nick hugged her back, and then his phone went off.

'ruined the moment,' Nick sighed overdramatically, and she let out a laugh.

'it's Jazz, I can see it from here,' she told him, and he almost jumped across the room, scrambling to pick up the phone. 'oh, you're so head over heels.'

'shut up!' Nick said, but he was grinning as he put the phone to his ear. 'Jazz! Merry Christmas!'

Mallory smiled at him absentmindedly and started going through the photo album again, stopping when she saw a picture of her and Jeremy, and she sighed. It was times like this, times when she was alone that she wished that she still had him with her. Whenever she had been alone while she had been pregnant, usually she had Jeremy to keep her company, he'd kick her or move, or anything, really, to show her that she wasn't alone, not really.

But now...now she was.

Now she had no one.

She had pushed away Jeremy, and Nadine, and Jen, and Levana and most of all, Radovan. She had done this.

She had no one left.

And it was all her own fault.

.. ..

**Jacksonville**

'oh, come on, Jazz,' Maddyson sighed. 'get off the phone!'

'we are in a warzone here!' Sawyer added, and Maddyson laughed, it had been too long since she had been close enough to Sawyer to touch him, it had been too long since they had talked without arguing, too long since they had planned a prank together, too long since they had been friends.

She had missed him.

'fine, fine,' Jazz muttered, before she said her goodbyes to Nick, and closed the phone.

She turned to everyone else. 'okay, what?' she snapped.

Sawyer smirked. 'you ready to have some fun, Jazz?'

.. ..

**New York City**

'it's beautiful,' Claire breathed, staring at the necklace in the box that Matt had just given her. Matt took the necklace out of the box, walking behind and putting it on for her. Claire smiled and looked over her shoulder at Matt.

Matt smiled slightly at her and leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss.

'Merry Christmas, Claire,' he said softly. 'I love you.'

Claire smiled and kissed him again. 'I love you too.'

.. ..

Down the hallway, Lea softly closed the door after her as she entered Darren's room, wearing a silk dressing gown.

'I just put Harmony down,' Lea said to him, watching as he was finishing getting dressed. 'why bother getting dressed?' she asked, a ghost of a smirk on her lips as she moved closer to him.

'I wouldn't if I knew there was a reason not to,' he smirked back, bringing his hands around to her back as she straddled him, kissing him deeply. She undid her dressing gown to reveal lacy lingerie.

'that's more like it,' Darren muttered, grinning slightly.

'thought you'd say that,' Lea breathed against his lips, pulling off the shirt he had only just gotten on.

.. ..

Further down the hallway, Nadine was sitting up in bed, her phone pressed to her ear, a single sheet wrapped around her naked body.

'I wish I was there to,' Nadine smiled slightly into the phone.

'I miss you,' Bo said seriously. 'you should be here.'

'I know. But I need to find Mallory,' Nadine said. 'and I'm only in New York for today, tomorrow at the most. Liz and Kara offered to let me stay here,' she lied quite easily to him.

'She doesn't want to found, you know that.'

She felt Jason's breath on the back of her neck, and she leaned into him, feeling his arm snake around her waist under the sheet, and she sighed in content. 'yeah, I know,' she said, abandoning holding the sheet up and turning to Jason, wrapping her legs around his waist and he trailed kisses on her neck.

'Nay, is there someone in the room with you?' Bo asked, obviously hearing something from what they were doing, but not suspicious, not yet.

'um, yeah, Kara's here,' she lied, and Jason smirked, running his hand up his thigh, and she swatted his hand away. 'I'm on the phone,' she hissed to him, though she was smiling.

'oh, okay. Look, I was thinking,' Bo began. 'what if you work on getting Rad to see sense, and I work on Mal? Rad and I aren't really getting along right now, after the whole punch on yesterday, so-'

'you guys had a punch on?' Nadine asked in surprise. 'okay, sure, I'll work on Rad, you work on Mal. Look, Bo, I have to go. Kara's saying something about lunch.'

'okay, sure,' Bo said. 'I love you.'

'love you too,' Nadine said, before she hung up, watching Jason smirk at her. 'what?' she asked.

'you're horrible to him,' Jason smirked, obviously finding it amusing that she was telling Bo she loved him while naked with Jason.

'oh, so you'd rather me be with my boyfriend than fucking you?' she raised an eyebrow.

In answer to her question, Jason kissed her deeply.

.. ..

Even further down the hallway, Liz and Kara were sitting and smoking, as Kara texted Chrissy.

'so,' Liz began. 'now that we've got Christmas out of the way, what are we doing for New Years?'

'oh, um,' Kara looked up, looking kind of guilty. 'I'm busy. Sorry.'

Liz inhaled too quickly on her cigarette and she started coughing. 'excuse me?'

'I'm sorry, but I have plans with Chrissy,' Kara said slowly.

'I'm sure you do,' Luke said from the doorway, and the two turned. 'what?' he asked at their surprise. 'It's been going around school that you and Chrissy are getting kind of close.'

'are you?' Liz asked in annoyance.

'what's it to you if I have a friend that isn't you?' Kara snapped, standing up and leaving the room.

Liz scowled, and Luke grinned, opening his mouth to say something.

'oh, shut up,' Liz snapped before he could say anything.

.. ..

**Alexandria**

Jen walked over to Lila, taking her hand.

'dance with me?' Jen asked brightly.

'excuse me?' Lila asked.

'dance with me. We're both dancers, and yet we've never danced with each other before. Funny, huh?'

Lila smiled and took Jen's outstretched hand. 'you leading or am I?' she asked.

Jen scoffed. 'please,' she rolled her eyes, and Lila smirked.

Jen was so leading.

.. ..

**Jacksonville**

Jazz finally stood up, slightly unsteady as she placed her beer bottle on the table. 'okay,' she began. 'I'm going home. I'll see you kids tomorrow,' she said to Sawyer and Maddyson.

'okay,' Maddyson drunkenly hugged her. 'Merry Christmas, Jazz.'

Jazz smiled and left the room, and Maddyson walked over and turned up the music that had been playing softly, and she began dancing by herself.

Sawyer watched in vague amusement, until she pulled him up too.

'dance with me!' she exclaimed loudly, and for some reason, he complied.

.. ..

**Alexandria**

Raz watched as everyone around her danced, and Neema took a seat next to her.

'are you having fun?' Neema asked.

'no, not really,' Raz told her, and Neema smiled slightly at how blunt she was being.

'I have one more gift for you, Raz,' Neema told her, passing over a folder. 'go on. Open it.'

Raz was unsure, but she finally opened it, to reveal some pieces of paper, some pictures of a woman. 'who is this?' she asked, reading the name on the papers. 'Almira Mubarak?'

'she's... she's your mother, Raz,' Neema said softly.

Raz stared at the name. 'my...mother?' she said softly.

'yes.'

Raz stared at the picture, which had a phone number on it.

'and... I can call her? If I want?' Raz asked.

'of course you can,' Neema said, sounding wistful.

Raz continued staring at it.

.. ..

'she figured it out, you know,' Jen said softly as she danced with Lila. 'mom did.'

'figured out...? about... the...thing?' she asked vaguely, just in case someone could overhear this quiet conversation.

'yeah... I don't know how... she apologised for not being there and whatnot...apologised for having so many children she didn't know when one of them wanted to die...'

They were silent for a few moments, and Jen spun Lila, and she let go of Jen's hand.

'Lila, what-?' Jen began, but Lila cut her off by taking a step towards her, speaking in a harsh whisper.

'how could you have wanted to die?' Lila whispered, tears falling down her face. 'how? You wanted to end your life. How? No one should want to do that,' Lila told her softly.

'Lila, I can't explain-'

'Jen, for fucks sake, I am going to die, sooner than I want to, and you were going to end your own life because times were hard!' she snapped, angry, but it was still in a harsh whisper, she would never forgive herself if she lost her cool right now and revealed Jen's secret. 'I cannot believe you. It's almost a friggin' insult to people who die young when they don't want to. People like Aminah,' she added, mentioning Jen's twin. 'people like me?' she said, almost asked, in fact.

'Lila, I don't...I don't expect you to understand,' Jen said softly. 'it's...the worst feeling in the world, not wanting to go on. To...want to end it all. And I felt it. I felt it for a long time. But not anymore. Can't you just let it be? Accept it?' she asked.

Lila shook her head and walked away, wiping a tear from her cheek before finding herself wrapping her arms around Leo tightly.

Jen sighed and sat down with Christophe, staring across at Lila. Jen picked up her phone, and went to hit one on her speed dial before she remembered that Mallory wasn't speaking to her.

She sighed again.

.. ..

**Boston**

Mallory sighed and put the phone to her ear, not knowing exactly why she was doing this. A few moments passed, and someone picked up.

'hello?'

Mallory bit her lip. 'Nataliya. Merry Christmas. It's Mallory. Can I talk to Radovan for a minute?' she asked softly, and Nataliya paused.

.. ..

**Olympia**

Nataliya looked across the room at Radovan, where he was talking to Bo and Tori, seemingly having fun, though he kept looking at his phone, as if hoping a certain person – perhaps a certain Canadian redhead – would call him.

'Rad,' Nataliya said, holding up the phone. 'someone wants to talk to you,' she smiled, and he walked over, taking the phone.

'hello?' he said, and whoever it was took a deep breath. 'hello?'

'Rad,' Mallory said. 'how's your Christmas going?' she asked.

'not as good as last years,' he told her, and they both paused, as if reminiscing about it. They had spent four hours straight on the phone, just simply talking about anything and everything.

'mine neither,' she confessed. The two paused again, and he had to break the silence.

'Mal, am I allowed to ask you where you are?' he wondered.

'why do you want to know?' Mallory sighed.

'I just want to make sure you're safe, and not just driving around the middle of nowhere.'

'I'm in Boston, with Nick,' she told him, and he smiled.

'good. Can we try something?' he asked.

'depends what it is.'

'can we try being friends?' he asked hopefully, even before he had officially been with Mallory, he had enjoyed her company.

Somehow he knew that she was shaking her head. 'maybe one day, Rad,' she told him softly.

'I'll hold you to that,' he smiled slightly. 'because I just... I miss even just talking to you.'

'I miss you too.'

.. ..

**Alexandria**

'okay, honestly,' Leo began. 'what are we reading?'

Lila let out a laugh. The two were curled up in one of the armchairs, and Lila had a book open, but it was in Arabic and therefore, he couldn't understand it or even know what they were reading.

'I'm reading the Kama Sutra,' she said.

'oh, really?' he smirked at her.

'no.'

Leo simply shook his head and smiled, placing a kiss to her temple. 'I've been meaning to ask you something, Li. All day I've been meaning to, but I don't know how to.'

'just... ask me,' Lila shrugged, her eyes still skimming over the pages and reading still, not really paying a lot of attention to him.

'okay. If... If one day in the future I... asked you to marry me...would you consider it?' he asked softly in her ear.

Lila turned to him, and he now had her undivided attention.

'really?'

'really.'

'I wouldn't even consider it babe, the answers yes,' she smiled at him.

Leo smiled back and kissed her deeply.

.. ..

**Day Five**

**Jacksonville**

Jazz quickly made her way upstairs, to Maddyson's room, the girl just wouldn't pick up her phone, and Jazz had to tell her something important, something she had figured out about how she felt about Nick. She opened the door to Maddyson's room.

'so, Maddy-' she began, but she cut herself off. 'oh my God.'

'what?' Maddyson and Sawyer sat up in the bed before looking at each other. 'son of a bitch.'

.. ..

**So, quick recap: Nick and Mal are honestly there for each other, but Mal's realising where she went wrong, love is all around in New York (btw – Claire and Matt haven't admitted their love until now), Raz got the name and number of her mother, Lila and Jen argue about death, Jen seems to miss Mal, Mal and Rad want to someday be friends and miss each other now, Lila and Leo are engaged to be engaged, and Maddyson and Sawyer slept together. :)**

**Chapter title mainly because this song just played in my mind when I was writing this chapter, but it kind of fits, I guess, with all the love going around. :)**

**So... I'll try to write more and quickly, I honestly will try. :)**

**So...review? :) Because you all love me?**


	72. This Is Weird

**I'm sorry. So sorry for the wait. And sadly, I won't be updating all month, NaNoWriMo has started, and I'm doing it again. So I hope this will keep you all happy until December, because I will be revamping the story then. More on that later. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 69: This is Weird**

_This is weird  
It's weird  
Very weird  
Fuckin' weird – __**Tango Maureen from Rent.**_

.. ..

**Day Five**

**Jacksonville**

Jazz let out a laugh as she passed out coffee to Sawyer and Maddyson on opposite sides of the table – the table that she was sitting on cross-legged, her laptop open in front of her.

'okay, so this meant nothing then?' Jazz asked, reaching out and swatting Sawyer's cigarette out of his hand before he could light it. 'smoking is horrible.'

'tell Mads that,' Sawyer muttered.

'hey, I'm quitting!' Maddyson exclaimed, reaching for one of the cigarettes absentmindedly, before realising exactly what she was doing and she moved her hand back.

'why are you quitting, you tried once before and it made you miserable,' Sawyer pointed out.

Maddyson stared at him. 'are you an idiot? My best friend is dying of cancer!'

'and it's taken you this long to quit?' Jazz asked.

Maddyson stared at Jazz, trying to think of something to say in response to this.

Finally, she could only settle on two words. 'shut up.'

.. ..

**Olympia**

Bo watched as Zooey sat down at a table in the café, and he quickly made her a coffee, knowing what she would be drinking, and seeing as Radovan wasn't here right now, it would be an opportune time to talk to her.

There was no one in the café apart from her, and so he placed her coffee down in front of her.

'Radovan in?' Zooey asked, putting her coffee to her lips.

'no, and he won't be back for hours,' Bo lied.

'oh. Well, we had plans,' Zooey said.

'yeah, well, he's on a really important phone call,' Bo lied again, walking back behind the counter.

'with who? Did he leave me a message?' Zooey asked.

'yeah, he did,' Bo searched around for a notepad, and he was still lying. He looked at the blank notepad and pretended to read it. 'yeah, his message is: tell Zooey that I can't go out, I'm talking to Mallory, as she's a Hell of a more important than Zooey. Yeah, that was his message. Sorry, about that Zooey.'

Zooey stood up, and walked over to him, attempting to take the notepad from his hands.

'that's not what it says,' she snapped, but he moved it away. Zooey rushed around the other side of the counter and attempted to take it from his hands, but he held it out of her reach.

'Bo! Seriously!' Zooey exclaimed in annoyance.

'Okay, Zooey, I'm just going to say-' Bo began, but her phone went off and she took it out of her bag.

'it's Radovan,' she said victoriously to Bo, before she put it to her ear. 'Hey, Radovan,' she smiled.

'hey, Zooey,' Radovan said. 'I'm sorry, but I can't go out today,' he told her. 'The café's just really packed today.'

Zooey's face fell slightly. 'oh. I understand,' she said. 'are you there now?'

'yeah,' he said, and she opened her mouth to snap at him, but the door of the café opened and Radovan actually walked in, and he looked panicked as he closed his phone. 'see. I am here.'

'yeah, and it's completely packed,' Zooey rolled her eyes bitterly, putting her phone away. 'if you didn't want to go and do something, you just had to say so,' she said, looking hurt.

'no, I did, I swear I did,' Radovan told her. 'It's just... today isn't a good day.'

'and why is that?' she challenged, crossing her arms.

Radovan looked at Bo, who simply shrugged, and then the door opened to the café, and the three turned, surprised by who walked in.

Nadine, Nick and Mallory.

'I hate you,' Mallory said to Nick. 'I can't believe you told her we'd be in Vancouver.'

'I said we'd be in Canada!' he exclaimed defensively.

'we're in Olympia, you know that, right?' Bo said.

'yes,' Mallory snapped before she sat down at one of the tables, and then she actually realised that both Radovan and Zooey were there. 'you don't work Thursdays,' she said in surprise.

'didn't think so,' Zooey said to Radovan. 'call me when you've stopped lying, okay?' she said as she walked to the door. 'thanks for the coffee, Bo,' she added before she walked out.

'hi,' Bo said to Nadine, giving her a kiss.

'hi,' Nadine smiled, but then she turned back to Mallory. 'just come home, for the love of God!' she snapped.

'Nick, sit down,' Mallory said, ignoring Nadine. 'Bo, can I have my usual?'

'yeah, sure,' Bo nodded before turning to Radovan. 'what's her usual?'

Radovan rolled his eyes. 'hazelnut cappuccino,' he told Bo, before he took a seat at the table Mallory was at. Much to the surprise of Nadine, Bo and Nick, Mallory didn't yell at him.

'why are you going to Vancouver?' he wondered.

'we've already been, and we went to get some of my clothes I left there, my clothes I couldn't fit into while pregnant,' she explained.

'oh, oh, oh! Mal! Show them!' Nick exclaimed suddenly and everyone turned.

'you think I should?' she smiled slightly.

'yeah!' he exclaimed, and she stood up, pulling up her shirt.

'ooh, this is getting interesting,' Bo muttered, and they all gave him a dirty look, and Mallory pulled the shirt up until they saw a bandage, and she took it off, to reveal a tattoo, one simple word: Jeremy.

Radovan smiled slightly. 'I like it,' he told her.

'I figured as much,' she said, before she put the bandage back on, picking up the coffee that Bo had just placed down on the table. 'thanks. So...' she began, looking at Radovan. 'why is Zooey pissed at you?'

To say that everyone was surprised at this, was an understatement, they all just stared, until Radovan replied.

'oh, you don't really want to know,' he shrugged.

'Radovan, I'm a bitch. If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't ask, I'd just say something snarky,' she said matter-of-factly.

Radovan sighed. 'Oh, we were meant to be going to the movies, but I cancelled,' he shrugged, and she cocked her head to the side. 'what?'

'well, you like her, don't you?' Mallory asked. 'I think you should just go for it.'

'I don't know...' Radovan muttered.

'I mean, I hate her with a passion, but she really is pretty,' Mallory shrugged.

'this is just too weird,' Nadine announced.

'weirder than weird,' Bo agreed.

'what?' the two asked, before turning back to each other.

'you really think I should?' Radovan asked Mallory, picking up her coffee and taking a mouthful. 'Forgotten how nice that is,' he added.

'yeah, well, make yourself one instead of stealing mine all the time,' she rolled her eyes. 'and yeah, I think you should. She's much more suited for you.'

Radovan simply shrugged at this. 'so what about you?'

'what about me?' she shrugged. 'I'm going for a smoke, if that's what your question was.'

'it's not.'

'well, I'm taking it that way,' she told him, before she stood up. 'seriously, call her and go to the movies or whatever you were doing.'

'not today,' Radovan sighed. 'just really don't want to.'

Mallory stared at him for a few moments, before it clicked. 'I understand why,' she shrugged. 'see you back at school.'

'maybe we can get coffee or something, when we get back?' Radovan said.

Mallory shook her head. 'give it a couple weeks?' she said. 'you can understand why, right?'

Radovan nodded. 'yeah, I can. See you around.'

Mallory gave him a small smile as she left, with Nick behind her.

'why can she understand why you don't want to go?' Nadine asked in surprise.

'if we were still together, we would have been together for a year today,' he told them all. 'I just don't want to go out today.'

Nadine and Bo exchanged a look.

'I vote for you going after her and kissing her, right now,' Nadine said.

'I vote for you both shutting up,' Radovan sighed.

'Rad, seriously,' Nadine began to say.

'Nay, Mal and I, we're complicated,' Radovan sighed again. 'it has nothing to do with you.'

.. ..

**Cairo**

Raz took her seat on the plane next to Ash, who didn't look at her. She sighed and opened the folder that Neema had given her, and Ash watched her out of the corner of his eye.

'what's that?' he asked finally, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

'oh, um, I got given it for Christmas, it's a folder about my real mother,' she said, quite unsure whether or not to tell him. He was, after all, the one who was apparently his twin.

'oh.'

'Ash... you're still my twin brother,' she told him. 'even though you're not actually. You are.'

Ash nodded slightly and took her hand.

.. ..

**Sydney**

Hours passed, and finally the Abdou's stepped out of the airport, to their cars. They were all tired, but they were all talking, and then they stopped, looking at the person in front of them.

'hi,' Kiya smiled, walking towards the guy.

'hey,' Cooper smiled, giving her a tight hug. 'I was out at the beach earlier, and the waves were awesome, and apparently they will be awesome all day, and so I decided to get you from the airport so you can see how awesome they are. You're going to love them, they're so-'

'awesome?' Kiya asked, but she was smiling. 'I don't have my bathing suit with me though.'

'here!' Lila exclaimed, opening up her suitcase and pulling out a skimpy bikini. 'borrow mine.'

'this is the sluttiest thing you own,' Kiya said in a deadpan voice. 'I can't wear this.'

'I agree with Kiya,' Ash added. 'it's true. And besides, I thought you were having coffee with Seth?'

'yeah, tomorrow, when he gets back,' she sighed.

'it's still slutty.'

Raz narrowed her eyes, seeing what he was doing. 'no, no it's not!' Raz exclaimed, she was definitely a supporter of Cooper and Kiya.

'no, she can't wear it,' Jen shook her head, evidently on Ash's side.

'It's not even that bad,' Leo shrugged.

'okay, shut up!' Kiya exclaimed, taking the bikini from Lila. 'I know what you're all doing, and stop it, okay? You can't just be acting like this, it's immature. I'm the youngest one here, and I'm somehow a lot more mature than you all. I'm going surfing. I'll see you all when you grow up, okay?'

Christophe tilted his head to the side. 'so, never?' he asked in a dry voice. 'and from an outsiders perspective, I agree with Raz, Leo and Lila.'

'Christophe, honestly?' Jen sighed. 'Ash and I are obviously right.'

'you're obviously not,' Lila said.

'I'm going surfing,' Kiya sighed, passing her suitcase to Raz. 'be a dear and put this in my room.'

Raz grinned. 'of course. Stay out as long as you want to.'

Cooper just tilted his head to the side. 'what is going on?' he asked in a bemused voice.

'don't worry,' Kiya said quickly. 'just my family being idiots,' she added, before she took his hand – to much smiling and happiness expressed in Arabic – before she pulled him away from the group.

'anyone want to add money to the pool?' Lila asked.

'have a fifty,' Christophe handed it over, and Jen hit his arm. 'what? I'm intrigued now.'

.. ..

Later that day, Lila rushed into Maddyson's room, closing the door behind her.

'Maddy-' she began, but Maddyson cut her off.

'no, me first!' she exclaimed, and Lila sighed, nodding. 'Sawyer and I slept together.'

'Oh my God,' Lila took a seat on the bed. 'what happened?'

'well, we were drunk, dancing, one thing led to another and... we slept together. It was great,' she grinned.

'this will complicate things, you know?' Lila asked.

'yeah...' she sighed, before looking at Lila. 'why are you grinning so much?'

'um...' Lila's grin grew bigger, if possible. 'I'm... kind of... engaged to be engaged.'

'what?' Maddyson yelled loudly, in shock.

'Leo asked me if he was to ask me to marry him in the future, if I would consider it. I said I didn't have to, I'd say yes,' Lila explained.

'and you let me say my thing first?'

Lila let out a laugh.

.. ..

**Okay, so I'm not too much of a fan on this chapter, but I just wanted to get Christmas break over and done with. Anyway. As mentioned at the start of this chapter, I'm going to be revamping this story. Basically, I'm taking it from the unstructured thing it is now, and it's going to be much more focused. I've decided that I'm going to focus each chapter around one or two people, and there might be some flashbacks, and all that kind of thing. I've also decided who my first focus is going to be:**

**Zooey.**

**Yeah. I've been wanting to tell her story for awhile, and I think it's time to. So... you've got that to look forward to. :D**

**Please don't leave me. I promise I'll be back after NaNoWriMo. I promise.**

**Review? :)**


	73. Not Pretty Enough

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Chapter 70: Not Pretty Enough**

_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me – __**Not Pretty Enough by Kasey Chambers**_

.. ..

'smoking is bad for you.'

Kiya looked up and squinted in the bright light before she jumped up and hugged Seth tightly.

'hey!' Kiya grinned, kissing his cheek. 'I didn't know you were back yet!'

'yeah, I just got back, and I got told you were down here surfing, but you're here smoking, so...' he grinned, looking her up and down. 'are you taller? You look... different.'

'she's in love, Seth,' Cooper joined them, grinning.

'what?' Kiya yelped suddenly, and the two laughed.

'so it's true?' Cooper asked. Kiya passed him back the cigarette and Seth nodded in understanding, it made more sense now.

'who is it?' Seth wondered.

'no one,' Kiya sighed. 'you talked to my family?' she turned on Cooper.

'it's true then!' Cooper exclaimed. 'so... who is it? Does he treat you right? Do Seth and I need to talk to him?'

Kiya smiled slightly and looked up at Cooper, leaning up and hugging him. He was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her waist. 'no, he's amazing. I'm actually not with him, but... he's amazing.'

'can we meet him?' Seth wondered.

Kiya smiled mischievously. 'how about you tell me who you've been texting this entire time?' Kiya reached out and took his phone. 'Riley? Who's Riley?' she grinned.

Seth smiled slightly. 'old friend of mine from back home who I just saw again. We just... reconnected, you know?' his grin grew.

'Cute?'

'extremely.'

'hey!'

The three turned around to see Val rushing over and jumping up into Cooper's arm.

'he called me back!' Val exclaimed happily. 'the son of a bitch called me back!'

'the son of a bitch?' Kiya asked, sounding quite amused. 'and you're happy that he called you?'

'oh, he's amazing, but he's such an asshole too,' Val smiled. She turned to Cooper suddenly. 'so... have you talked about that thing to-'

'not yet,' he sighed, shooting her an angry look.

'who are we talking about?' Kiya wondered.

Val smiled slightly and opened her mouth, but Cooper spoke over her.

'just this girl,' he muttered.

'oh! Great,' Kiya said. 'that's great.'

Seth looked between the two of them and cleared his throat awkwardly.

'ummm... so Seth? I heard something about a really cute... Riley?' Val asked awkwardly.

'yeah,' Seth smiled.

'we should totally double date sometime,' she smiled.

'really?' he asked in surprise.

'yeah. You're interesting, Seth. Besides, everyone else I know is single.'

'I'm actually single,' he said.

'yeah, but you're actually flirting with this Riley person,' Val pointed out. 'and these two-'

'-can't pull their act together,' Seth finished for her.

'what?'

Cooper and Kiya turned suddenly and glared at Seth and Val.

'I'm talking about whoever you two are hung up on,' Seth shrugged.

'yeah, who is he, Kiya?' Val wondered.

'apparently he's amazing,' Cooper said in a deadpan voice.

Kiya looked at Cooper and raised an eyebrow, almost accusingly. 'apparently she is too,' she added, shrugging.

'she is,' Cooper nodded.

'he is too.'

Kiya sighed and began picking up her bag and phone. Cooper pulled out a cigarette, seemingly quite annoyed.

'don't smoke,' Kiya snapped angrily, and he looked surprised, but he put the cigarette away.

'what's wrong?' he asked softly.

Kiya ran a hand through her hair. 'I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I'm going to go back to school, sleep for awhile, and then I'm going out tonight.'

'with who?' Seth asked.

'she's coming to a party I've been invited to down the beach,' Val explained.

'Cat's party?' Cooper asked, and Val nodded. 'good luck with that,' he muttered sarcastically. 'she hates Dharma. So does everyone from our school.'

'yeah, well, I'm hot, so...' Kiya trailed off, and Cooper let out a laugh. 'you disagree?'

'no, I agree wholeheartedly, just laughing at your modesty,' he smiled.

'you going to be at the party, Coop?'

'maybe for awhile.'

'I'll see you then, maybe,' she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 'coffee tomorrow morning Seth?' she asked and he nodded and then she turned to Val. 'what do I wear?'

'something skimpy? Revealing?' Val smirked. 'it's a party. Let down your hair.'

'I don't party.'

'well, come and do some late night surfing with me then?' Cooper interrupted.

Kiya turned and took another cigarette from his hand, throwing it to the ground. 'stop smoking, and I may do so much more than surf with you.'

Cooper looked surprised, but laughed. 'and there's the Kiya that I know and love.'

Kiya smiled. 'I'll see you later then,' she kissed his cheek one more time and began walking back off the beach, with Seth by her side.

'you're not going to tell her?' Val wondered.

Cooper shook his head as he watched her go.

.. ..

'hey, Zooey!'

Zooey blinked and pointedly turned, walking away from the person rushing after her in the hallways.

'Zooey!'

She kept rushing through the hallways pushing past people, and everyone else began whispering, wondering why exactly she was rushing away from who she was.

'Zooey, I'm sorry!'

She continued ignoring him, hoping that he would just leave her the Hell alone. She was not in the mood for this.

'Zooey, come on-' he continued, grabbing her arm as he finally caught up to her, but she pulled away, turning to face him.

'don't touch me,' she said coldly.

'Zooey... I'm sorry,' Radovan sighed.

'for what? Blowing me off or that it was your ex-girlfriend you were doing so with?'

People began watching them, Zooey was not prone to scenes in the middle of the hallway, and this seemed interesting.

'Zo, I didn't know that Mallory was going to be there,' Radovan began, but she cut him off.

'yeah? You and her aren't fucking then? Whatever, Radovan.'

'Mallory and I are just friends, like before,' Radovan sighed. 'it's just really complicated.'

'no, I hear that you two weren't ever friends. You just started screwing each other and then you got together.'

'don't talk about things you know nothing about,' Mallory happened to pass them, and decided to make the situation worse. 'next Wednesday work for you?' she directed at Radovan.

'talk later, Mal,' he shot her an angry look, like he knew what she was doing. She simply smirked and kept walking.

'Sometimes I can't believe you,' Zooey muttered before she stormed off down the hallway, back to her dorm room.

_She's a lot prettier than you, Zooey. I don't know why you can't see that._

Zooey shook her head, trying to block the voice out of her head.

'shut up,' she whispered to herself as she looked in the mirror. She applied a bit more mascara.

_And skinnier too. You don't stand a chance. Not against any of these girls._

A mascara filled tear slipped down her cheek.

_You're nowhere near as perfect as them._

Zooey angrily wiped the tear away. 'shut up!' she whispered before grabbing her car keys.

There was no way she was going to class today.

.. ..

No one was entirely sure who she was, but as everyone assembled into the auditorium, they all slowly stopped their conversations and stood, entranced by the girl playing the piano up on the stage.

'who is she?' Claire wondered, the girl was quite amazing; everyone was so captivated by the ease in which she played.

Finally Ms Chandler walked into the auditorium, and began making her way up to the stage, smiling.

'thank you, Olivia,' she smiled, when the girl in question was done. The girl asked something softly and turned her face to the growing crowd, apparently sizing them up behind her thick sunglasses. Ms Chandler spoke to her quietly for a minute before turning to everyone else. 'this is Olivia, she's a new student,' she smiled.

The girl didn't say anything to anyone else, just picked up her handbag and took out something as she stood up. She slowly unfolded what was in her hand, and then everyone saw what it was: a cane.

The girl was blind.

Olivia swept the cane across the floor before she took a few steps forward, to the stairs down off the stage, and she began walking down the stairs. She was walking slowly, she obviously had no idea about the lay of the land, so to speak, at the moment, and Bo walked forward and took her hand.

'here, let me help you,' he said to her and she smiled faintly, putting her hand on his arm as he led her out of the auditorium.

'thank you,' she said softly. 'I still haven't figured out where everything is.'

'neither have I, I find new things every day, and I've been here for four years,' he said and she let out a laugh. 'I'm Bojan Rush, or Bo,' he introduced himself.

'as she mentioned, I'm Olivia,' she told him. 'Bartlett. Well, Liv.'

'wait, Olivia Bartlett?'

The girl turned her head, sighing; she had known that her name would be recognized at least. The one who had asked the question was Shannon, and after a few more moments even more people began to ask the question, remembering the name.

'yeah. Shannon, right?' she said, vaguely recognising the voice.

'yeah... you're...' she trailed off, not sure how to say it. 'I mean, what happened? You're...'

'blind? Yeah,' Olivia nodded. 'don't worry about it, it's in the past.'

Shannon nodded, seemingly accepting this.

'can anyone tell me where dorm 816a is?' Olivia asked.

'yeah, I'll take you there now,' Bo told her.

'Bojan, get Nadine on your way back, I need to go over a few things with her!' Ms Chandler yelled out, and Bojan nodded, before ushering Olivia out of the auditorium.

Radovan turned and watched them go, before his eyes met Mallory's.

'smoking break?' he asked her, she looked just as eager as him to follow and see what would happen. Olivia was drop dead gorgeous. And Bojan was... well, he was Bojan. Sure, his usual cheating partner was Shannon, but Olivia was smoking hot, and Bo was his usual man whore self.

'smoking break!' Mallory exclaimed, picking up her bag and following him out.

All around the room, people began whispering, and the two turned before they made it to the door, looking surprised. Gez finally walked over and spoke in undertone.

'you two need to be more subtle if you're screwing around with each other,' she said matter-of-factly, and the two scoffed.

'excuse me?' Radovan asked.

'half the school heard about it this morning when you were talking to Zooey. When we all heard, we realised that it must be true. I mean, you two have been getting along a lot since we all came back, it makes sense...'

'except we've only been back for two days, it's not that weird. We were just talking a lot over Christmas,' Mallory explained, her hand going up to the pendant around her neck.

'nice necklace,' Gez said dryly.

'go away,' Mallory snapped before leaving the room with Radovan.

'you still wear that?' Radovan asked in surprise.

'well, it's not often that someone buys me something that suits me so well,' Mallory put up her walls again, speaking coldly. 'so what do you think about this Olivia?'

'She's pretty hot,' he shrugged.

'not what I meant. What do you think about Bo and her?'

'they just met.'

'I'm just trying to protect my sister who your brother has screwed over many times,' Mallory said, feeling slightly bad. After all, she knew that Nadine wasn't being faithful to Bo, she just couldn't say anything, she refused to betray her sister like that.

He nodded slowly, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and taking a drag. 'fair enough. And coffee on Wednesday works for me.'

'great.'

'why'd you do that, by the way?' Radovan wondered, passing back her cigarette. 'why'd you make Zooey think she has something to worry about?'

'I'd say I'm sorry but... I don't really like her,' she shrugged. 'however, sorry for making _your _life difficult.'

'you're not sorry,' he let out a laugh.

'nah, not really. I just... have mixed feelings about...' she searched for a word.

'us?' he wondered softly.

'everything,' she shrugged. 'sometimes I'm fine with the fact I gave up my son, sometimes I can't live with myself. Sometimes I don't mind you dating her, and sometimes I just want to put her through a wall.'

'you always want to put her through a wall. You couldn't care less if she was happy, you hate her.'

'yeah, but I don't hate you.'

Radovan stared at her, unsure what to say. He opened his mouth, but she checked the time and spoke before he could.

'I have to go, I'm going to be late,' she told him.

'for a date?' he teased.

'um, yeah, actually...' she admitted, and he looked surprised. 'well, technically. Gez has been seeing this guy from Ajira, on and off, and they decided to get a group of their single friends together. Kara, Chrissy, Liz and I are apparently Gez's only single friends.'

'well, have fun, I guess,' he shrugged.

'talk to Zooey, okay? And make sure I'm not around for it, I'll just get annoying.'

'you're always annoying, Mal,' he said, but he was smiling.

'as are you.'

'oh, and I'll make sure that Bo doesn't do anything with Olivia,' he added as Mallory began to walk off.

'thank you.'

'and I was right,' he grinned, and she arched an eyebrow. 'Told you we could be friends.'

'we're not friends,' she reminded him.

'well, then what are we?'

'according to the rest of the school, we're fuck buddies,' she smirked, and he laughed. 'according to me, we're just two people who sometimes run into each other because this is a small school.'

Radovan leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek, surprising her. 'we're friends, Mal.'

'keep telling yourself that.'

.. ..

Liv let out a laugh.

'I don't remember you,' she told him. 'but I wish I did. You're a nice person.'

'as are you,' Bo smiled. 'I love these tattoos,' he said, gesturing to all over her, before he realised that she couldn't actually see. 'an angel, right?' he said, touching her shoulder blade lightly.

'so I'm told.'

'and... a tiger?' he asked.

'I don't think you'd like to list them all, I have over twenty,' she told him. 'so I'm told.'

'they're very cool,' he told her, as they stopped in front of a room. 'and here we are, dorm 816a.'

He opened the door and ushered her in, to the end bedroom which had always been empty, until now, where her bags had apparently been placed.

'thank you, Bojan,' Olivia smiled.

At the mention of his name, someone called out from one of the other bedrooms.

'Bo, honey?' Nadine called out. 'can you help me with this zip?'

Liv looked surprised that there was someone else there, and slowly made her way forward, sitting down on the couch.

Bo walked into Nadine's room and helped her with her dress, looking at her admiringly.

'why are you so smoking hot?' he grinned.

'it's the French in me,' she smiled. 'are you coming to the party down the beach?'

'Catalina's?' he asked and she nodded. 'yeah, if you are.'

'obviously I am,' she smiled, pulling her heels on. 'this look good?'

'looks great,' Bo kissed her cheek before turning back where Liv was still sitting, having pulled out a book, running her hands along it, evidently reading. 'Liv? This is Nadine. Nay, this is Olivia; she's a new student, assigned to this dorm.'

'hi,' Nadine said, shaking her hand. 'Nice to meet you, I'm his girlfriend.'

Liv smiled slightly at the slightly threatening tone. 'nice to meet you too.'

Nadine's brow furrowed, and she was about to ask what Olivia was looking at so intently, but Bo whispered in her ear.

'she's blind,' he told her, and Nadine turned in shock.

'yeah, surprise, right?' Liv let out a laugh. 'don't worry, you'll get used to it.'

'ummm... okay...' Nadine trailed off. 'hey, you want to come to a party?'

'not really,' she said bluntly. 'do you know where the music room is?'

'you're a musician?' Bo asked.

'yeah. So can you tell me where the music room is?'

'I'll take you there,' he told her.

'you don't have to take me everywhere, just give me general directions,' she smiled.

'no, it's my pleasure. And Nay, Ms C. Wants to see you in the auditorium, said she wants to go over a few things,' he added to Nadine.

'okay, I need to see Mal afterwards, so come see me in Mal's dorm, and then we'll go to the party,' she told him.

Bo nodded and left with Liv, and Nadine watched them go, trying to not be suspicious. He wasn't cheating on her, he had just met her. He wasn't cheating on her. She was simply so suspicious because she was the unfaithful one. No other reason.

She was the unfaithful one.

Not him, not this time, at least.

.. ..

Zooey pulled her cardigan around her shoulders as she sat on the beach, and she stared at the photograph in her hands. It had been taken a few years earlier, and it was worn and crinkled from constantly being folded and unfolded in her wallet.

In the picture, there were two girls. One of them was a brunette; it was a younger, plainer Zooey. The other was a blonde, a gorgeous, suntanned blonde who was nothing less than a goddess next to the wallflower Zooey.

_Zooey, I told you he wouldn't go for you. Who were you kidding?_

Zooey shook her head, staring at the blonde in the picture. Who _was_ she kidding? She would never measure up to the blonde, or Mallory, or anyone at this school. She should just go back up the coast, just go back to being plain, overlooked Zooey.

'I heard you were down here.'

Zooey brushed away tears as Radovan sat down next to her. She didn't move and so he smiled slightly.

'I know you hate me, but can you just let me explain what happened?' he asked softly.

'I don't hate you, Rad,' she sighed.

'yesterday...' he trailed off, taking her saying she didn't hate him as a sign to continue his explanation. 'yesterday would have been a year since I started dating Mallory.'

'oh.'

'yeah. And even if we haven't been going out for a few months, I do still love her,' he admitted, and Zooey nodded slowly, she had expected this, after all. It was Mallory Roux, the hottest girl at the school – not that she would ever admit it – against plain, overlooked Zooey. Of course he loved her. 'I'm trying to forget about how I feel, but it's hard, especially around times like now. I don't want to love her. After everything she's done to me, I don't want to love her. She's hurt me more than anyone else ever has. I love her, I can't deny that. But I don't want to love her. And I'm sorry for ditching you, but I need to work through my feelings for her. I'm sorry.'

'So... you're not sleeping with her?' she asked softly.

'no. We're just talking again, somewhat civilly.'

She nodded. 'so... what does that mean for... us?'

_Open your eyes, Zo. It's not you. It's never you._

Zooey gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the voice inside her.

'it means... we can try something... we just have to take it slow. I don't want to hurt you, and I refuse to jump into something if I'm still not over her. But we can do some stuff as friends, and see where it goes from there.'

Zooey nodded again. 'I can deal with that.'

Radovan gave her a small smile, and she returned it.

_He's just going to use you. Like Damon did. Remember, Zo?_

'so... who's that with you?' Radovan asked, looking at the photo, and Zooey was glad for the distraction from her thoughts.

'oh, um, that's my friend Leah,' she smiled wistfully.

'she seems nice. Maybe one day we'll meet?' he wondered, but Zooey shook her head.

'never going to happen,' she said sadly. 'Leah died a couple years ago.'

'oh. I'm sorry.'

'me too,' Zooey nodded. 'she had an obsession with being perfect, she just got thinner and thinner, convinced that each pound she lost would be the last one. She was tired all the time, and... she was swimming one day, exhausted and... she fell into the pool, hit her head. She drowned.'

'I'm so sorry, Zooey,' he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

_Come on, Zo. You know that he's just like Damon. He's going to want you perfect. And you're going to do it, because you're weak. You have no control over anything. Apart from what you eat. How's that going for you?_

Zooey closed her eyes, trying to blink away the tears, and she wasn't sure why she was crying – because of the memory of Leah's death, or because Leah's voice never left her mind.

_Don't cry away you're makeup. He's not going to want to see what's under that flawless foundation. _

She swallowed back the tears. She would remain strong. She would remain perfect on the outside.

.. ..

Mallory hurried through the diner and took a seat where Gez, Liz, Kara, Chrissy and a whole bunch of guys were.

'Nice of you to grace us with your presence,' Gez said dryly.

'oh, shut up.'

'Guys, this is Mallory,' Gez introduced, before turning to all the guys. 'Mal, this is Pete, Reggie, Benji, and Scottie.'

'four guys, five girls,' Mallory said dryly. 'nice math there.'

'Justin's still coming,' Pete told her. 'He's usually late.'

'well, better than sitting around listening to small talk,' she shrugged. 'I'm going out for a smoke.'

'I know where I know you from!' Benji suddenly exclaimed. 'you're the chick who had a baby!'

'what's it to you?' she asked coolly as she left the table with her cigarettes. She heard Gez say something to Benji coldly, but she didn't pay a lot of attention, she instead just walked outside and lit up a cigarette. She looked around and saw a guy throw a cigarette butt to the ground and take out another one, attempting to light it. His lighter wasn't working, and Mallory held hers out.

The guy nodded his thanks as he lit his cigarette, and he passed back the lighter. Mallory sighed and looked back inside, wondering how long she could take a cigarette break for.

'is your name Mallory?' the guy asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

'yes, I'm the chick who had a baby from Dharma,' she snapped.

'wasn't going to say that,' he shrugged. 'was just going to say that I saw you on the news. You were friends with that Brooke chick who died, weren't you?'

Mallory's face fell. 'um, yeah, yeah, I was.'

The guy nodded, and followed her gaze into the diner. 'so you're one of Giselle's friends?'

Mallory turned to face him, quite surprised by this. 'oh, of course,' she muttered. 'of _course_ you're the friend of Pete's who hasn't arrived yet.'

The guy grinned. 'that'd be me. Justin.'

'as you already know, I'm Mallory,' she said. 'how long do you think it's necessary to stay before leaving?'

'well, I've been smoking for fifteen minutes, so...' he trailed off, looking at his watch. 'now seems like I good idea. I said I'd make an appearance at a party down the beach, want to come?'

'I'll just go grab my bag,' she shrugged, walking back in, her lit cigarette still in her hand. She approached the table and they turned to her as she picked up her bag. 'left my cigarette packet,' she lied.

'it's in your hand,' Gez said.

'yeah, but I just finished that packet.'

'Mallory.'

'Giselle.'

'what are you doing?'

'going to a party,' she shrugged.

'with who?'

'some guy I just met outside,' she shrugged again and turned to Pete. 'by the way, I have a feeling that Justin won't be joining you. Okay, bye!'

In unison, everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

.. ..

'wow, you look hot,' Val said, embracing Kiya and then holding her at arm's length, and looking at what she was wearing.

'so do you,' Kiya smiled at her. 'so...' she scanned the room.

'Cooper will be here soon, he was just talking to Avery.'

'who?' Kiya wondered, maybe it was his mystery girl.

'his sister. Haven't you heard about her?'

'oh, yeah, of course...' she trailed off. 'I just forgot.'

Val stared at her. 'not jealous?'

'what?'

'just wondering,' she shrugged, before she turned and walked away. Kiya stared after her, but before she could think over what Val had been talking about, a hand was on her ass.

'well, aren't we looking hot?'

Kiya turned to tell the guy kindly to remove his hand, but she was stopped by the fact that she knew this guy.

'oh, fuck off!' she snapped.

Blue merely smirked. 'come on, if you wear clothes like that, then obviously-'

'she told you to fuck off, Blue,' Cooper joined them and put a hand on Kiya's shoulder. 'you look great,' he told her, placing a kiss to her cheek.

'so do you,' she smiled, moving closer to him and pushing Blue away.

'fine, fine,' Blue muttered, walking away to hit on someone else.

'God, he's an ass,' Kiya muttered.

'Just because you happen to have a nice ass,' Cooper smirked.

'Cooper!' she elbowed him in the chest, and he let out a laugh.

'dance with me?' he asked.

Kiya looked around her, the room was crowded. 'it's too crowded to dance in here.'

Cooper smiled at her and took her hand, weaving throughout the crowd inside the house – on a sidenote, it was surprising just how many Dharma students were here: Bo and Nadine were engaged in a particularly steamy kiss, Radovan and Zooey were talking, Charlie and Syvanna were dancing, Mallory was pressed up against an Ajira student, and Kiya was pretty sure she had seen more of the Dharma students around earlier - and finally pulling her outside, where there were less people.

'where are we going?' Kiya wondered.

'just... come on,' he smiled, taking her down to the beach, and not saying anything as they walked along the shoreline. He stopped when no sound from the party could be heard, and he kicked off his shoes, stepping into the water. He held out his hand to her, and she let out a laugh.

'you're not serious?' she asked.

Cooper reached over and lifted her off her feet, towards him. 'I'm serious. And unless you want your shoes soaked, I'd kick them off if I was you.'

'I am wearing heels, I actually have to undo these straps, so put me down,' she let out a laugh. Rather than let her down, he took hold of her legs, and held her up.

'you can reach your shoes from here,' he grinned at her.

'you're really strong,' Kiya told him as she undid the straps of her shoes and threw them back on the beach.

'you're tiny, you know that, right?'

'yeah, but... put me down, will you?' she sighed.

'dance with me, will you?' he countered.

'there's no music here.'

'listen to the ocean, your heartbeat, something...' he trailed off.

'you can be so damn poetic when you want to be,' she muttered, as he put her down. Nevertheless, when Cooper put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, she rested her head on his chest, and the two slow danced, listening to the music of the ocean.

.. ..

'when'd you trade in disgusting red wine for beer?'

Mallory turned to Radovan, and smiled slightly. 'since people don't stock my delicious red wine at parties. Did you talk to Zooey?' she asked, her gaze flitting over to where Zooey was, talking to Shannon. 'I hope you did.'

'why do you hope I talked to her?' he tilted his head to the side.

'because as I said, the girl needs a self-esteem boost,' she smirked, and he muttered something in Serbian. 'teach me Serbian one day, yeah? Awesome language.'

'teach me better French then,' he countered. 'and yeah, I talked to her. Told her I'd like to take things slow.'

'why? Still not over me?'

'you know I'm not.'

Mallory smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulder. 'of course not. I'm damn hard to get over.'

'somehow your lack of modesty still ends up surprising me,' he said in a deadpan voice.

'damn easy to get under,' another voice joined them, and the two turned.

'Justin, private conversation!' Mallory snapped.

'we're in public, therefore it's not a private conversation, Mal,' Justin smirked.

'don't call her Mal,' Radovan said absentmindedly.

'you ready to go?' Justin asked Mallory, effectively ignoring Radovan.

'depends. You thinking you'll get underneath me?' she asked bluntly.

'I don't know. Am I?'

'probably,' she shrugged, and he smiled wickedly.

'Mal,' Radovan sighed.

'I'll see you back at school, Radovan,' Mallory said abruptly before taking Justin's hand and leading him out of the house.

Radovan watched the two go, staring after them as Zooey joined him. 'who is that?'

'well, that's your bitch of an ex-girlfriend,' Zooey said in a deadpan voice and he shot her a look. 'and that's Justin Grayson with her. Ajira guy who just got out of juvy and-'

'what?' Radovan asked sharply.

Zooey simply sighed. 'I'm going back to school, I'll see you later.'

'Zooey,' Radovan sighed.

'it's okay,' she told him, putting a hand on his arm. 'you know that she can do whatever she wants, right?' she said softly before walking out of the house.

_He's just using you as a rebound, you know that. Once he's back with her, he's not going to even care about you. No one does._

'oh, shut up!' Zooey hissed, trying not to let the words get to her.

But they were coming from within, and she couldn't ignore the words from within.

.. ..

'okay!' Nick sat back down on the couch and passed the bowl of popcorn to Jazz. 'you sure you don't want to go to the party?'

'I'm sure,' Jazz smiled at him, before turning to the others. 'you guys sure?'

'we're sure,' Claire spoke for herself, Gabriella, Roma, Ella and Lea.

'where's Raz at, by the way?' Ella wondered.

'at the party, probably,' Roma muttered. 'where I should be.'

'you're sick, you can't be out partying,' Claire reminded her.

'I'm not-' she coughed loudly. '-sick. You know what? I'm probably pregnant!'

'you're not pregnant,' Lea sighed.

'like you'd even know who the father was,' Ella said snidely.

'let's see, who could it be?' Claire wondered.

'Jason,' Ella began.

'Luke,' Lea added.

'Boone.'

'Sawyer.'

'yeah, yeah, I get it,' Roma muttered.

'you know,' Gabriella began. 'remaining abstinent would do wonders for you.'

'will it make God love me?' Roma rolled her eyes. 'will it make me pure?'

'no,' Gabriella shook her head. 'it would just make you a lot happier,' she shrugged, pulling her long hair up into a bun.

'You don't know anything about me,' Roma told her.

'I've been watching you all for weeks, I think I know you by now,' Gabriella told her.

'and you think that if I abstain, I'll be happier?' Roma raised an eyebrow.

'yeah, right,' Ella, Claire and Lea scoffed in unison.

Gabriella shrugged and everyone turned back to the movie, but Roma thought. Maybe Gabriella was onto something.

.. ..

'that was the most fun I've had dancing in my life,' Kiya laughed as she walked with Cooper back to her dorm, both of them barefoot.

'me too,' he smiled at her as they stopped outside her dorm. 'I'll see you tomorrow for New Years Eve?'

'oh, um, maybe,' she shrugged. 'Lila wanted to do something just the two of us, so I don't know how long that would take,' she smiled slightly.

'well, then I'll see you next year if I don't tomorrow,' Cooper leaned down and kissed her cheek.

'okay,' she nodded, before she grabbed his arm, suddenly thinking of something. 'what's the time?'

Cooper checked his watch. 'almost 2am.'

Kiya nodded slowly. 'cool. I have a phone call to make.'

'at 2am?' he asked sceptically.

'it's only 5pm in Egypt,' Kiya reminded him. 'I'll see you soon.'

'I had fun,' Cooper smiled before he walked back down the hallway.

'me too...' Kiya muttered as she entered her dorm, taking out her phone and dialling the number of one of her sisters.

'Kiya?' the voice of Ramla came across.

'hey...' she trailed off.

'what's up?'

Kiya sighed. 'you're right.'

'about...?' Ramla trailed off. 'you need to elaborate, honey.'

'Cooper. I... love Cooper.'

.. ..

Zooey looked at her reflection in the mirror, scrutinized every single flaw she could see, and even the ones she couldn't see.

_You're not pretty enough._

She knew that. She could just put makeup on, wear nice clothes, dye her hair, and she could look so damn gorgeous. She could get past not being pretty.

_You're not good enough for him._

She knew that too. She was not good enough for most people, but she could always dream, she could always fool herself into believing she deserved good people in her life.

_You're not skinny enough._

She knew that too. She stared at her reflection, at her thighs, her hips, her stomach. She needed to skip some meals, work out. She just needed to lose some more weight, another five pounds or so, and maybe she'd be thin enough.

_You're not enough._

'shut up,' she whispered into the mirror. 'just shut up.' Five pounds. 'Leah, I didn't mean it.' She just needed to lose five pounds. 'What happened to you... I didn't mean it.' She had been gaining too much weight lately. 'it was just a joke.' She needed just five more pounds off. 'I didn't know you'd hit your head... I didn't know you'd die.'

She needed to be in control.

_You're never going to be in control. Only I am. I run this; your conscience just makes you weak._

'shut up.'

.. ..

**So. As you can see, a lot of Zooey this chapter, and a lot of Kiya too. And Kiya loves Cooper! And Zooey isn't as she seemed, she's insecure. New guy Justin and Mallory have a bit of chemistry, as do new girl Olivia and Bojan, it seems. **

**Anyway. I've decided that every second Sunday my time, I'm going to try and update. I love this story, and I love you guys, but if I don't give myself a deadline, I'll take my time, and I want to actually finish this story soon enough.**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
